Sakura Hebi No Me
by TransientFireworks
Summary: *Re-written as "Sakura Hebi No Me Vrs2"*
1. HOLD UP

**WHOEVER IS STARTING THIS STORY SKIP TO THE LAST CHAPTER CALLED, "IMPORTANT". **


	2. The Eye Of The Snake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Twelve years ago, a nine tailed fox suddenly appeared! One swing of its mighty tails could crumble mountains or cause tsunamis. To fight the demon, people assembled the shinobi._

_Of course, the clans of the village were able to hold of the beast until the leader of the shinobi arrived. The Hyuuga clan with power over the Byakugan. The Uchiha clan with power over the Sharingan. Other, smaller and less powerful clans like the Akimichi clan, the Nara clan, the Inuzuka clan, the Aburame clan and the Yamanaka clan also helped._

_One by one, the ninja fell. Kunoichi crushed, shinobi torn limb from limb and ninja no older than three left without mothers and fathers. Truly a tragic time for everyone._

_A single brave shinobi was able to lock the monster up, but in doing so he lost his life. That shinobi was called the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves._

_However, the seal of the nine tailed fox needed to trap the beast inside a new born child. The Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his own, soon to be orphaned child named Uzumaki Naruto for this cause, hoping that he would grow up as a hero for his sacrifice at such a young age._

_Death took the Hokage, but his wish was never fulfilled. The village grew to hate Naruto for the beast inside him, which he knew absolutely nothing about. As grownups and elders hated him, their children grew to treat him with the same distain without a known reason. No one was told of the Kyuubi inside him unless they were there when it happened._

_But…their was another born child. One who had great potential as a ninja. One who would share the same wrath of the villagers as Naruto Uzumaki will. _

_This young ninja had a smile that could surpass an angel's. A face that shined with pure innocence and a heart that burned with passion. _

_Although…not every good thing has a happy beginning. And this one ninja will pay the ultimate price for the mistake a the one person who was suppose to always be their for..._

* * *

The sound of a baby's cry filled the hospital air. The said baby was wrapped up in a soft-pink blanket as the nurses gently passed the child onto it's mothers arms. Heavy panting was escaping from the women's lips due to the recent birth she just endured. The nurses were removing their face-mask's as they happily watched the mother of the new born child take it's baby into her arms. Tears were cascading down the mother's cheeks as her baby's cries died out upon seeing it's mother.

"Congratulations," the doctor who performed the procedure announced. "It's a healthy baby girl."

"Well done," a nurse commented to the mother, who continued to stare in awe at her new daughter.

"Thank you," the women replied, refusing to take her eyes off the baby.

"What are you going to name her?" one nurse curiously asked.

The mother pondered for a moment on what to name her new daughter. She gazed into the sparkling emerald eyes of her baby and then averted her gaze to her daughters already-grown pink hair. Then it hit her like bolt of lightning.

"Sakura," the mother whispered. She then smiled happily at all the nurses and doctors present in the room. "Her name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"I think that's a beautiful name," one doctor commented. Sakura's mother smiled warmly at the doctor then began rocking her baby back and forth in her arms. Everyone in the room decided to leave the women alone to have a moment with her baby. As they all exited the room, none of them noticed the pair of sickening yellow slits that stared at baby and mother through the hospital window.

Sakura giggled as her mother began caressing her cheek. She then yawned and snuggled into the warm hospital blanket. The mother continued rocking her baby in her arms as she began to hum a soft melody to her daughter. Her beautiful voice soothed Sakura as she began to fall into a blissful sleep. Her mother's voice intoxicated the air around the room as the cool night breeze suddenly blew through the opened window.

The mother noticed this and stopped humming. She averted her gaze to the opened window and was suddenly enveloped with a sense of fear. _That window wasn't opened before_, she thought worriedly to herself. A sickening laugh suddenly entered the women's ears as she froze in place. She didn't want to know what was awaiting her but her body unconditionally turned towards the source of the laugh. Her eyes widened as she stared at the man who gave a new name to the word _fear_.

"Hello, Hana," the man said menacingly. "It's nice to see you again." Hana could hear venom lacing every word he spoke. Her body shock with fear. Not fear for herself though, but fear for her daughter. She protectively cradled Sakura tighter in her arms. The man noticed this action and averted his snake-like gaze to Sakura's sleeping form. His eyes had a look of hunger in them and before Hana could even blink…Sakura was swiftly snatched out of her arms.

"No!" She shouted. "Give her back! Give me my baby back!"

"Your baby?" The man questioned as he held Sakura in his arms. He lifted his snow-white hand and began stroking her cheek. Hana continued to cry out but the man ignored her pointless pleas. "My dear, sweet Hana…don't you mean our baby…"

"NO! I don't want you to have anything to do with her Orochimaru!" Pure hatred was laced with every word Hana spoke. But Orochimaru just chuckled sickeningly at her words.

"Well that's not really your decision to make, now is it?" At this point Sakura had woken up due to her mother's screams. She stared up her so-called fathers face and Orochimaru lifted his finger in-front of her face. Sakura wrapped her tiny, fragile hand around his finger and began playing with it. Hana froze with tears rolling down her cheeks, anticipating what Orochimaru will do with their child. Sakura giggled and smiled the smile that could surpass an angel's. Hana dared not move. Her new born daughters life was hanging by a thread with each passing second.

"She has your eyes…," Orochimaru whispered. "But the pink hair…wonder where that came from." He laughed at his own joke while Hana continued to remain silent.

"Why did you keep this secret from me?" He continued. "Didn't you want to be parents together? Raising this beautiful child…"

"Don't lie Orochimaru," Hana finally said. "I know you don't really care about her. You'll probably use her for your own personal gain. Well I won't let that happen! I won't let you harm a hair on her head!" At this point Hana was yelling once again. But Orochimaru seemed unaffected by this. He continued to gaze at Sakura. Finally, he averted his gaze back to the mother of his child and began taking deliberate steps towards her. Hana's heart pounded hard against her chest as sweat beaded down her forehead.

Orochimaru came to a halt right beside the bed Hana laid on and began to leisurely bend forward until Hana and his face were only inches apart. She wanted to scream and push him away, but she couldn't seem to find her voice or the will to move.

"It's so tragic isn't it…," Orochimaru whispered.

"What is?" Hana asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He was silent for a moment until he whispered, "That our beloved daughter is going to live the rest of her life…without a mother…"

Hana's breath caught in her throat as Orochimaru swiftly pulled a kunai out of his pouch and sliced her throat. Blood spurted out of the flesh being exposed out of Hana's throat as the white bed sheets began to transform into a crimson-red. Sakura stared at the scene being taken place as a few drops of her mother's blood settled on her cheeks. Hana's emerald eyes turned dull and lifeless as her body became limp. Orochimaru's sickening laugh discharged around the room as Sakura began to whimper.

Footsteps were suddenly heard coming through the hall. Orochimaru prepared to make his escape when a kunai suddenly flew past him in a swift movement and nicked his cheek, drawing a line of blood. Orochimaru turned around, suddenly engaged in a battle with an ANBU Black Op. The ANBU had hair as silver as the moon and a dark-blue mask sheltering his entire face, except his eyes, which were in the form of a sharingan.

"Place the girl down on the ground," The ANBU ordered. Orochimaru just stared blankly at him.

"Now!" The man demanded more threateningly. Orochimaru only smirked at his actions but obligated. He gently place Sakura down on the ground (that was drenched in blood) and slowly began taking steps back.

"Don't worry," Orochimaru said. "I'll be back." With one last glance at Sakura Orochimaru disappeared into a puff of smoke. The ANBU quickly ran into the smoke but found that Orochimaru had disappeared.

"Damn it," He whispered. He then shifted his gaze to the crying baby on the floor. The ANBU benevolently lifted Sakura into his arms and held her tenderly. His sharingan eyes had disappeared, revealing his true eye color, which was an elegant obsidian.

"Don't worry," he whispered, trying to soothe the baby in his arms. "Everything is going to be alright."

But that was a lie. This new born baby's mother was brutally murdered and it's father was an S-rank criminal who disappeared.

"Kakashi-san," a voice said. The man, known as Kakashi, gazed up at the door to find that the backup has just arrived. Their faces were covered due to the mask but Kakashi could imagine the look of shame on their expressions. They had been to late. A sigh passed through Kakashi's lips as he stared down at the new orphan in his arms.


	3. Gotta Pass The Exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

The rushing shower water pounded against Sakura's fair skin as she began to get intoxicated by the relaxing steam surrounding her. The pink-haired girl was just about to melt into the warm water when a knock was heard at the door. A sigh passed through her rosy-lips as she turned the faucet clockwise. Immediately causing the water to stop. Sakura wrapped herself in a soft-white towel as another knock was heard.

"I'm coming!" Sakura called out. The squishing of her damp feet echoed around the empty apartment as she made her way to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked from opposite side of the door.

"Iruka-sensai," a muffled voice from the other side answered. Sakura was surprised by his visit at first but quickly recovered and opened the door. Awaiting her on the other side was Sakura's academy teacher, Iruka Umino. He was dressed in his usual Chūnin flak jacket and the distinctive scar across his face was still visible.

"Oh…sorry. Um, I didn't know you were in the shower," Iruka apologized as he saw Sakura's wet form.

"It's alright," Sakura replied with a sweet smile. "Is their something wrong?"

"No. No. Quite the opposite actually. The Hokage has requested that I go door-to-door to remind the students that your graduation exams will be held tomorrow."

"Thanks for the reminder. No need to worry, I think I'll do just fine." Iruka smiled in admiration at his young pupils confidence. A puff of smoke suddenly appeared beside Iruka. Sakura watched as it cleared to reveal a man with dark-brown hair and the same Chūnin vest on as Iruka.

"Iruka," he said. "The Sandaime has ordered your presence at the Hokage monuments immediately."

"What is it this time?" Iruka asked. His expression suddenly turned into one of annoyance. "Don't tell me. It's Naruto again, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration then turned and faced Sakura.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow Sakura. Sorry I had to leave so suddenly."

"Don't worry about," Sakura said. Iruka gave her one last smile, then disappeared into a puff of smoke (along with the other ninja). Sakura stepped back into her apartment and closed the door. _I wonder what's going on? _Sakura thought to herself. She pushed the question aside and began to change into her comfortable pajamas. Once changed, Sakura collapse onto her bed, grabbed her sketchpad from her nightstand and began to draw.

A few hours had passed while Sakura continued to sketch a certain picture she had been working on for a while. A big yawn escaped her lips and she decided to finally get some rest. Sakura placed the sketchpad back on her nightstand and turned off the lights. All the while, not noticing the pair of obsidian eyes watching her through the opened window. Sakura snuggled into her pillow as she let out a comfortable sigh. The obsidian eyes disappeared into the darkness of the night as Sakura fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_I'm scared…_

What are you suppose to do…when the one who's suppose to love you the most abandon's you?

_I'm lost…_

That question has been tied to me since the day I was born. Tied around my soul. Tightening it's hold on me each and everyday.

_Their's too much blood…_

The shadows of helplessness are creeping closer to me.

_It's everywhere… _

I can hear them. Their whispering things…

_Those eyes…_

Their watching me. I can see them everywhere…

_I'm scared…_

Sakura's eyes opened as she woke up in a daze. It took her mind a few moments to clear as Sakura stood upright on her bed. The sun's rays were shinning through the blinds. Brightening everything it touched. _Morning already? _Sakura let out a sigh as she proceeded to getting ready for the day. Once she was ready, Sakura stared at her appearance on her full-body mirror. Her outfit consisted of a red qipao dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts, and a red ribbon which she used to accent her face. _Perfect_, she thought with a smile of satisfaction.

* * *

_Today's the exam_, Sakura continued to repeat to herself as she made her way to the academy. _I'll pass it with ease. _Her thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into someone and stumbled back.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking wh-" Sakura's apology caught in her throat as she realized who she had bumped into. It was Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura's rival since childhood. His black hair with a blue tint blew with the wind as his onyx eyes gazed into Sakura's emerald one's. Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and white shorts.

"Oh. It's you," Sakura said, annoyance clear in her voice. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hn," he grunted with his usual cold-tone. "Good morning to you to." Sakura decided to ignore him and proceeded her way to the academy. Sasuke began walking to soon and caught up with her. They walked side-by-side in silence for a while until Sasuke broke it.

"Today's our exam. I hope your prepared. It would be sad to graduate without you," he said with fake worry in his voice.

"I think you should be worrying about yourself when I pass and you don't." Sakura, not wanting to speak with the chicken-butt haired guy any more, walked at a faster pace. Sasuke, seeing this as a challenge, sped up too and over took her temporarily. The pinkette sped up again, causing him to do the same. Again, she walked ahead, Sasuke following behind, until both were in a full out run to the academy.

* * *

The academy was packed with young ninja's in training, all excited for their exam. Iruka suddenly came in a puff-of-smoke with a tied up Naruto at his side. The class erupted into laughter at his predicament. Iruka instructed the class to take their seats in one of the rows and everyone obeyed. Iruka opened his mouth to speak when two late students suddenly burst through the door. The class turned around to see a panting Sakura and Sasuke.

"I win again Haruno," Sasuke commented with a smirk.

"Give it up," Sakura replied. "I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead."

"Hn. Have you always been this delusional?"

"What did you say?!" Sasuke was about to reply when a voice interrupted them.

"If you two are done…," Iruka said with an annoyed expression on his face. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke and proceeded to her seat. Iruka shook his head in exasperation and turned to Naruto.

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto," he loudly said in anger. Not even caring if the whole class could hear him. "You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Today you've got another chance, and you're messing it up again!"

"Whatever," Naruto said, dismissing the embarrassing situation he now found himself in. Iruka took his word as a challenge and turned to the class.

"Time for a 'Henge no jutsu' test! Everyone line up!" He commanded. "Transform perfectly into me."

"WHAT?!" The class yelled in complaint. Sakura though, just turned her gaze to Sasuke to find him gazing right back. Sparks of hate began to fly when they looked at the other. Sakura looked away with her nose in the air as the students began to line up.

"Haruno, Sakura. Your up first," Iruka announced. Sakura stepped forward, placing her hands in the form of the ram. Sasuke intensely eyed her performance.

"Henge!" She yelled as she began to be consumed in smoke. Once it cleared another Iruka stood just where Sakura had been. Sakura then transformed back and stood with her hand on her hip.

"Transformed into me…very good," Iruka complimented. Sakura looked over her shoulder at Sasuke with a look of triumph. Sasuke's face remained impassive though and Sakura went to the back of the line in annoyance.

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka called out. Sasuke stepped forward and nearly all of the girls, with the exception of two, swooned with big hearts in their eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke said. He too preformed the jutsu and called out 'Henge' before clouds covered him completely. When the clouds cleared, Iruka was facing another one of himself with an expressionless face.

"Okay…good," Iruka nodded. Sasuke went were Sakura was standing, at the back of the line, to wait for further instruction. Sakura looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. _Show off_, she thought to herself. More students did as they were told and transformed into their sensei; some better or worst than others and none as good as Sakura and Sasuke were, but they all initially passed. This went on for about half of an hour until almost all of the class had been called.

"Okay, good," Iruka said as a boy ran back to the back of the line, just as the others had done. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"This is a total waste of time." One boy behind Naruto commented. He had brown hair -tied up to, unintentionally, make his head look like a pineapple- and lazy coal colored eyes.

"We always pay for _your_ screw ups." A blonde girl stated. She had her waist length blonde hair up in a high pony tail, leaving one platinum bang to cover the right side of her face. Her baby blue eyes glaring at Naruto the whole time during the test.

"Like I give a damn," Naruto said back at them as he stepped forward. _Damn this sucks_, Naruto thought to himself. _Okay, here we go!_

"TRANSFORM!" He yelled as a cloud of smoke enveloped his body. When the smoke cleared, a beautiful, but naked, girl stood in Naruto's place, clouds covering her modesty. Sakura blushed heavily as Sasuke sweat-dropped and turned his eyes away. Iruka though, fell back with his eyes as wide as saucers. Naruto transformed back and burst out laughing.

"Got ya! I call it 'Sexy no jutsu'!" He claimed through his laughter.

"YOU MORON! DON'T INVENT STUPID SKILLS LIKE THAT!" Iruka yelled right in Naruto's face.

"Man. People can't take a joke…," Naruto muttered as he walked back to his seat, kids snickering at him as he did. Iruka sighed in exasperation and turned to face the class, who had all taken their seats.

"You all know that today is the day of the exam, correct?" He announced. All his students nodded. "Now, for the exam, you will be tested on your 'Bunshin no jutsu'. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room."

_NOT THAT ONE!? THAT'S MY WORST SKILL! _Naruto wailed in his head.

_CHA! THIS'LL BE EASY! _Sakura cheered to herself with a smirk. She looked over at Sasuke as Iruka began calling out names. Sasuke turned and caught her gaze and once again sparks of hate began to fly.

"Haruno, Sakura!" Iruka called out. Sakura ripped her gaze away from Sasuke and proceeded into the testing room, where Iruka and another sensei named Mizuki were sitting with official ninja headbands on the desk in front of them.

"Okay, Sakura," Iruka said. "Let's see what you got." Sakura nodded to her sensei and once again, formed her hands in the sigh of the ram.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" She yelled as smoke covered the room. When it cleared, a clone of Sakura stood beside the original one.

"Excellent work Sakura!" Iruka commented proudly to his pupil. Sakura smiled at him as the clone disappeared into a puff of smoke. She then stepped forward to claim her own headband. Sakura stared proudly at it then proceeded out of the testing room just as Iruka called out Sasuke's name. Sasuke looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye, trying to catch her gaze. But Sakura just continued to look ahead with a smirk on her face. Sakura was just about to head to her seat when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What's up, billboard brow?" Sakura turned to glare at her female rival, Ino Yamanaka.

"It's nice to see you too Ino," Sakura said with a fake smile. Ino eyed the headband in Sakura's hands.

"They actually let a weakling like you pass," She said with her hands on her hips. "Wow, they'll let anyone become a ninja these days." Sakura glared at Ino and was about to say a comeback when someone beat her to it.

"At least Sakura-chan's not a pudgy, pig-face like you!" Sakura turned to see none other than Naruto. A vain throbbed on Ino's forehead as she stepped forward with a murderous look on her face. Naruto tried his best not to look scared, but his shaking hands gave him away.

"What did you say?!" Ino snarled.

"Um…I-I said…"

"He said you're a pudgy, pig-face!" Sakura spoke up, coming to Naruto's rescue. "And I have to agree with him." Ino was about to say something when Iruka called her name. She stuck her tongue out at Sakura and stomped to the testing room. Naruto blew a sigh of relief and looked up as Sakura walked up to him.

"Thanks," She said with one of her sweet smiles.

"It was nothing," Naruto said, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"See you around Naruto," Sakura said with a wave. Naruto gave her one of his fox-like grins and headed into the testing room.

* * *

After school, all of the graduates gathered outside of the academy with their classmates and parents, showing off the headbands they had earned through passing the 'Bunshin' test. Naruto was sitting on the swing alone, watching the whole thing with utter and complete sadness in his lonely oceanic, blue eyes.

"I'm proud of you." One parent would say to their child.

"Great job!" Another would say. This only succeeding in making Naruto feel even worse.

"I'm so proud of you! I'm going to make your favorite dinner tonight." A third would announce proudly.

"Finally a ninja…you've made me proud." Would be the final remark, said with the utmost sincerity.

"Hey, that kid…you see him?" A woman said, gesturing to Naruto.

"Yeah, he's _that_ boy. He's also the only one who failed the exam," Her friend stated back.

"Well, it serves him right, if you ask me," The first said nastily.

"Just imagine what would happen if _he_ became a ninja," The second said, not nastily but in a concerned voice. "I mean, he's the boy who-"

"Shh! We're not allowed to talk about _that_," Her friend scolded, pulling an angry face at Naruto.

Naruto sighed. Sadness lingering in the air around him. Little did he know, another student was there feeling just as bad as he did. Sakura Haruno was staring at the group of parents congratulating their kids with sadness in her eyes. She averted her gaze to the headband in her hand. With one last glance at the crowd, she hurriedly headed back to her apartment.

Sakura's feet dragged her through the streets of Konoha as she passed many shops along the way. She suddenly heard a loud growl and placed her hand on her empty stomach. _Ah man…I forgot to eat breakfast this morning_, she thought to herself as her stomach once again protested at the lack of food. Sakura fished into her pocket, looking for any spare money. Luckily, she found enough to buy her one bowl of ramen at the Ichiruka ramen stand.

Sakura quickened her pace, excited to finally get something to eat. But her stomach once again growled and she knew she couldn't wait. Sakura looked to her left to find a shop that sold cheap onigiri's. She smiled and proceeded inside. Whispers were heard as Sakura made her way to the counter as everyone stopped what they were doing and eyed the pinkette.

"Excuse me. Can I get one onigiri?" Sakura said as she came to a halt at the counter. The man behind the counter just ignored her presence though.

"Um…excuse me?" Sakura said, trying to get his attention. The man finally looked at her with a scowl on his face and turned his back to her. Sakura eyes saddened and she let out a sigh and headed out of the shop (ignoring the whispers of the people she passed). She was about to head to the Ichiruka ramen stand, when she noticed Iruka jumping at super-speed on the roofs with an angered expression. _What's going on?_ Sakura thought. Her mind told her to just forget about it. But her body had other plans. Sakura quickly ran as fast as she could, following Iruka. She was not that experienced with chakra control but still tried to pump chakra into her feet. Sakura managed to go a bit faster as she continued to follow Iruka.

* * *

Naruto sat on the floor of the forest, panting after all the hard work he put into learning the jutsu in the scroll. His hands held the now rolled up scroll tightly as he gasped for air. He only looked up when a dark shadow loomed over him.

"…I've found you…," said an extremely angered Iruka.

"Hey!! I found Iruka-sensei," Naruto exclaimed while pointing a finger at Iruka.

"IDIOT!! I FOUND YOU!!" Iruka yelled out, steam literally blowing out of his ears. Iruka looked taken aback when Naruto began to laugh.

"Hehehe…You found me…Nice one sensei. But, I've only learned one thing," Naruto stated as he was looking as innocent as ever.

"Hey! You look all beaten up, what were you doing out here?" Iruka questioned. Naruto opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly heard the rustling of bushing. They both turned to see a panting Sakura coming their way.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

"Sakura?" Iruka said with a surprised expression. "What are you doing here?"

"I…thought…something was…up…so I followed you here, sensei," she explained in-between breaths. Iruka sighed in exasperation, but Naruto's eyes gleamed.

"Yeah!" He cheered. "Now I'll be able to impress Iruka-sensei and Sakura-chan!"

"Impress us with what?" Iruka asked.

"I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate, and then everything will be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes. Right, am I right?" Naruto asked hyperactively. Sakura rolled her eyes at him, but a smile played on her face._ He was practicing here? _Iruka acknowledged. _Enough to damage his body._

"Naruto?" Iruka said with a worried expression on his face.

"Hn?" Naruto replied.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh! Mizuki-sensei told me about it!" Naruto explained. "He said if I show you this skill. I'll definitely graduate!"

"Mizuki, told you?" Sakura and Iruka both questioned.

"Yup!" Naruto answered. _Mizuki? _Iruka questioned in his mind. A barrage of kunai's suddenly flung themselves at Naruto and Iruka. Iruka swiftly pushed Naruto and Sakura out of the way just in time. He couldn't, however, save himself and ended up with a kunai lodged in his leg and all over his uniform, pinning Iruka to the hut behind him.

"Nice job finding the moron," Mizuki said, amusement laced with every word as he appeared on a tree branch with two fuma shuriken's strap to his back.

"So that's how it is, huh?!" Iruka yelled. Sakura and Naruto both looked back and forth at their sensei's. Confusion visibly on their faces. Mizuki averted his gaze to Naruto.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" He commended.

"Wait!" Sakura said. "What's going on here?!"

"Naruto!" Iruka called out as he pulled a kunai out of his vest. "Whatever happens…don't give Mizuki the scroll!"

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu written inside! He used you…to get his hands on it!"

"Naruto…their's no point in you having it," Mizuki said. The corners of his mouth suddenly lifted to create a sinister smirk. "I'll tell you the truth…" Iruka's eyes widened at Mizuki's words as sweat beaded down his face.

"NO!! DON'T!!" Iruka yelled. Sakura was surprised to see that their was a hint of pleading in Iruka's voice and a look of horror on his face.

"Twelve years ago…," Mizuki continued anyway. "You know about the demon fox being sealed, right?" Naruto was confused by his words. "Since that day…a special rule was created for this village…"

"…A rule?" Naruto whispered.

"But…this rule was never to be told to you…"

"Not to me?!" Naruto said, more confident this time. "What is this rule?! Tell me!!" Mizuki began snickering. Sakura's eyes narrowed and her lips tightened into a snarl at the sinister look on Mizuki's face.

"What kind of rule?" Naruto asked once again, suddenly feeling doubtful about knowing the answer.

"The rule is…that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine-tailed demon fox!" Mizuki concluded. Naruto's eyes widened as his heart shattered and his world was turned upside down. He felt betrayed. He felt sad. He felt empty. He felt…angry.

"What?" Naruto whispered as he backed away lightheaded. He staggered back and fell down to the ground as his knees buckled. "What do you mean?"

"STOP IT!!" Iruka continued to yell. But it was proven pointless as Mizuki continued.

"It means that you…are the nine-tailed demon fox…that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village. You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and…"

"STOP IT!!"

"…you've been lied to by everyone!!" The image of a sad, crying little boy flashed through Naruto's mind. The little boy…who's shadow reflected the nine-tailed demon fox. "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hates you?" Mizuki swiftly grabbed one of the fuma shuriken's from his back. Sakura gasped as he aimed it at Naruto.

"Iruka is the same!! He also hates you!!" Iruka tried desperately to move as Mizuki began twirling the fuma shuriken in his hand at a fast pace.

"No…No! No! No! No! No!" Naruto yelled as his body was suddenly engulfed in the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Nobody will ever love you!!" Mizuki yelled as he began to charge. "That scroll was used to seal you up!!" With those words out of his mouth, Mizuki flung the fuma shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto! Get down!" Sakura yelled in desperation.

Naruto turned and ducked while he closed his eyes, to distraught to do anything else, and waited for the pain. But, it never arrived. All he felt were drops of wet liquid fall onto his hands. He hesitantly opened his eyes and saw kind, brown ones looking down at him. The fuma shuriken, that was meant for him, was dug firmly into Iruka's back, with blood seeping through the wound. Naruto's eyes widened at the action of his sensei. Sakura let out a gasp while tears gathered on the corners of her eyes. Mizuki clenched his teeth in frustration.

"W-Why?" Naruto gasped through his tears.

"…Because were the same…," Iruka said as tears fell from his own eyes, landing on Naruto's cheek. "When I lost my parents…no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me…they just forgot I was there." Sakura felt a tug at her heart as a silent tear cascaded down her cheek at Iruka's words.

"My grades dropped…I became the class clown. I just wanted to be acknowledged…but my grades weren't good enough…so I did crazy things…and then I had to pay for it…it was hard. I know that's how you feel Naruto…you feel lonely and it hurts inside…and I should've been there for you more. I'm sorry I let you down Naruto…no one should have to suffer that much…no one should be alone like that," Iruka concluded. Naruto, not knowing what to do at this point, ran away. It was all to much to handle for the little blond ninja. Sakura wiped the tears out of her eyes and quickly chased after him.

"Naruto! Sakura! Come back!" Iruka called out.

Mizuki snickered evilly while Iruka had a downcast look playing on his face. "You should have realized before Iruka…Naruto isn't the type of person to have a change of heart and I think he's planning to use the scroll to get revenge." Iruka struggled to stand up. "You saw those eyes earlier…the eyes of a real demon." Iruka grabbed hold of the shuriken lodged into his back and swiftly pulled it out. He grunted in pain but stood up none-the-less.

"Naruto," Iruka whispered. "Naruto…isn't like that!!" Mizuki just laughed at his words and looked to the direction Naruto and Sakura headed.

"Well that doesn't really matter," he said. "I'll kill Naruto and get the scroll. I'll take care of you later." Mizuki then set off, leaving Iruka struggling to follow.

_No! I won't let you!_ Iruka thought to himself as he began to follow Mizuki.

* * *

Iruka continued to jump from branch to branch, in search of his pupils. He suddenly saw a flash of yellow and saw Naruto up ahead. _Found him!_ He thought.

"Naruto!!" He called out. Naruto looked back over his shoulder and caught sight of his sensei. Iruka caught up to Naruto and was about to say something when Naruto suddenly leaped forward, knocking Iruka back with great force. Iruka fell to the ground and skidded backwards on his back. Naruto also dropped to the ground and skidded towards the man using his feet. His breathing was heavy due to the recent running.

"Why, Naruto?" Iruka said as he stood up. Naruto collapsed on his butt by a near-by tree and gazed at his teacher. "How did you know…" Iruka's body was suddenly covered in smoke and as it cleared, Naruto saw that it was in-fact Mizuki. "That it was actually me?"

"Because I'm…," Naruto stated as, he to, was covered in smoke. Revealing Naruto to actually be Iruka. "Iruka."

"I see," Mizuki said with a smirk on his face. Sakura (who hid behind a tree, not to far way) gasped seeing her two sensei's and quickly looked for the real Naruto. She spotted him a few feet away. He had a worried look on his face and was clenching the scroll tight in his hands.

"Wow," Mizuki coldly said with a sneer. "You'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him."

"I won't hand the scroll over to someone like you!!" Iruka angrily said.

"You idiot! Naruto and I are the same!" Naruto and Sakura's ears perked up at his words as Iruka's face had a confused expression on.

"If you use the skills in that scroll…you can do whatever you want!" Mizuki continued. "There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll…unlike what your assuming."

"Your right…," Iruka whispered. Naruto gasped and looked down sadly at the ground. _I knew it…see…_, he thought to himself. _Even Iruka-sensei deep down…doesn't acknowledge me…_

"The demon fox would do that…," Iruka suddenly added, catching Naruto's attention. "But Naruto is different…I've acknowledged him as…one of my excellent students! He may not be the hardest worker…and he is clumsy and none accepts him. But he isn't the demon fox…he's a member of the hidden leaf village. He's Naruto Uzumaki!!"

Naruto at this point had waterfalls of tears rolling down his cheeks. While Mizuki grew angrier by the minute.

"You're a fool," Mizuki stated as he grabbed the second fuma shuriken from his back. "I was gonna save you for later…but I've changed my mind." He began to charge at Iruka, preparing to strike. "PREPARE TO DIE!!" Iruka just remained still and awaited death while Sakura stood frozen, not knowing what to do. Mizuki was about to strike when Naruto suddenly appeared and kicked him hard in the jaw, throwing Mizuki back and causing him to release his hold on the shuriken. Iruka froze with shock at what Naruto had just done. _Naruto…_, he thought to himself.

"You shouldn't have done that!!" Mizuki said as he shakily stood up. He was surprised to see that Naruto had a murderous look on his face.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei," Naruto said, venom lacing with every word. "I'll kill!!"

"You idiot!" Iruka yelled. "Why did you come out?! Run away!" Mizuki stood fully up and began to laugh at Naruto's words.

"HAHA. I'LL KILL SOMEONE LIKE YOU IN ONE SHOT!!" He shouted to Naruto. The murderous look on Naruto's face never left as he placed his hands together to form a hand sign.

"Try it trash!!" He said coldly. "I'll return the pain a thousand times over!!"

"THEN DO IT DEMON!!" Mizuki dared with a mad look in his eyes.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Iruka, Mizuki, as well as Sakura, all widened their eyes as hundreds of Naruto's appeared before them. They swarmed the forest, surrounding Mizuki in a wide circle with no chance of escape.

"Wha…?!" Mizuki said as he frantically looked around at all the Naruto's ready to charge. "What's going on?!"

"What's wrong?" Every Naruto said simultaneously. "Weren't you going to kill me with one shot?" _Naruto…_, Iruka thought. _You have…_

"Well then," one clone said. "I'll start, okay?" Mizuki let out a frustrated and slightly fearful yell of defeat as Naruto unleashed his clones on him. As Naruto advanced on Mizuki, Iruka continued to stare in awe at his pupil. Who couldn't even perform a simple henge jutsu till this moment. _Maybe he'll really surpass all the previous Hokage…_, Iruka thought proudly to himself.

* * *

Mizuki, at this point, laid beaten on the ground with blood pooling out of his mouth and nose. Sakura and Naruto stood over him, both glaring at their traitor of a sensei.

"Hehe…I went a little to far…," Naruto sheepishly said. Sakura rolled her eyes at him but smiled none-the-less. Iruka just continued to smile at his students.

"Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Sakura asked, worry clear in her voice.

"Yeah," he replied. "Don't worry about me…Naruto. Come over here…there's something I want to give you…" Naruto rushed over to his sensei.

"Close your eyes," Iruka instructed. Naruto did as he was told. A smile formed on Sakura's lips as she watched the actions of her sensei.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Naruto complained.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Naruto did so and the first thing he saw was Iruka holding his goggles with his headband missing.

"Great job Naruto!" Sakura complimented with a smile.

"Congratulations…on graduating!!!" Iruka said happily. Naruto just stood there in shock though. "Let's celebrate!! Ramen's on me!!"

"Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto yelled as he tackled Iruka in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ouch…," Iruka grunted, referring to his injuries. They both laughed together as Sakura smiled at the scene taking place in-front of her.

_Naruto, this is only the beginning_, Iruka thought as he, Naruto and Sakura headed out. _Now that you're a ninja, the road will only get tougher. But I don't need to spoil the moment by telling you that now. _


	4. Team Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Sakura stood in her room, looking in the mirror as she brushed her shoulder-length pink locks and replaced the red ribbon that use to accent her face with her headband. She observed her reflection and smiled in satisfaction. Sakura quickly ran to her nightstand and grabbed the sketchpad laying on top. She opened it to a certain page and smiled down at the picture drawn.

"I'm gonna be assigned a team today," she said, speaking directly to the picture. "I don't know who are my teammates but I'll try my best at being a ninja to make you proud!"

With that said, Sakura laid the sketchpad gently down on the nightstand and enthusiastically ran out the door of her empty apartment. As Sakura walked down the streets she looked around to find many of the people around whispering things and turning their backs on her as she walked by. She was saddened by this but shook her head and mentally kicked herself. _I'm not a little academy student any more_, She thought sternly to herself. _I'm Haruno Sakura, kunoichi in training._

"See you later!" A girl called from inside the Yamanaka flower shop, no doubt Ino on her way to the academy. As expected, the blonde walked out into the street. She grinned as she caught sight of Sakura.

"Good morning, Sakura," She greeted, a smirk playing on her face.

"Good morning, Ino," Sakura replied, mirroring Ino's smirk. Sakura stared at the blonde for a few moments before walking forwards. Unfortunately, Ino decided to follow her and the two kunoichi's walked side-by-side.

"Nervous about being assigned a team," Ino said, obviously trying to scare Sakura. But, the pinkette stood her ground and smiled at the blonde. Ino was taken aback at the passion burning in Sakura's eyes as she said, "Not one bit!" Ino quickly recovered from her shocked state and smirked as an evil glint shined in her eye.

"I wonder who'll be in Sasuke-kun's team," she stated. Sakura eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the blonde next to her. "It would be nice if I was on his team. Spending everyday training together…him protecting me during missions…maybe I might even get him to like me…" At this point, Sakura's face was as red as a tomato and steam was literally blowing out of her ears. But she felt as though she was on fire from the rage that built up at Ino's last statement. Sakura didn't even know why she was feeling this way. But she did know one thing; Ino-pig was gonna pay! Luckily, they had arrived at the academy before Sakura could do something she knew she was gonna regret. With one last smirk from Ino, Sakura proceeded inside the academy.

* * *

Naruto was resting his chin on his arms in the academy he would soon say goodbye to. The giddy feeling of finally being a ninja caused him to continued snickering while a smile played on his face. A boy, the same one who had told him it was his fault they had to repeat the Henge review the day of the exam, walked passed his desk and stopped when he caught sight of Naruto.

"Huh? What the hell are you doing here, Naruto? You can't be here unless you graduated," He stated to the blonde. Naruto then got a smug look on his face.

"Oh yeah? You see this?" Naruto asked, pointing to his headband. "Open your eyes, Shikamaru; it's a regulation headband. We're gonna be training together. How do ya like that?" He asked the brunette boastingly.

"Hn," Shikamaru grunted, putting a hand on his hip lazily.

"Hey, will you let me through?!" someone behind Shikamaru complained. Both boys turned their heads around to see Sakura Haruno. Standing proud with both hands on her hip. Without another word, Shikamaru walked away.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Naruto happily greeted.

"What's up, Naruto?" She greeted back with a smile. Naruto's cheeks had a tint of red in them as he replied.

"N-Nothing much. Hey! Why don't you sit next to me?!" Sakura was taken aback by his offer and was going to refuse, if he hadn't begun giving her the puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure, why not?" she found herself saying. But Sakura immediately regretted accepting when she saw who sat on the chair at the end of the row. _Uchiha…_, she thought bitterly. Naruto noticed her expression and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah…Yeah. I'm fine. But, Naruto? Can you move one seat over, please?" Naruto looked confused by the demand but obligated either way. As Sakura took her seat a crowd of girls suddenly swarmed the row they were sitting at.

"Hey! Who said you could sit next to my Sasuke-kun!" One girl said, no doubt one of Sasuke's fan-girls.

"Your Sasuke-kun! You mean mine!" another said.

"You both are delusional! It's obvious that he's in love with me!" one more added. Soon enough, their was a bunch of angry fan-girls arguing on who Sasuke likes the most.

_Clueless_, Sasuke thought, thinking of his fans. He then looked to the girl sitting beside Naruto. Sakura felt as though someone was staring at her and turned to see Sasuke. Onyx eyes burning into her emerald one's. Her and Sasuke then began one of their famous glaring contest. Sasuke heard a dull thud on his desk and turned his eyes away from Sakura, only to come face-to-face with the blonde boy. Naruto was crouching on the desk in front of the Uchiha boy, so close their noses were almost touching, growling at him audibly with a death glare. Sasuke just looked at him in irritation.

"Naruto!" one fan-girl yelled. "Hey, stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" _Why are they so obsessed with him? _Naruto thought bitterly to himself. _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun. What's the big deal with this guy?_

The Uchiha, seeing that Naruto wasn't planning on backing off soon, narrowed his eyes into a glare of his own. Their faces got closer and sparks of hate began to fly when they looked at the other. Sakura sighed at their childish actions (even though she does the same thing with Sasuke). The fan-girls were all yelling and complaining about the blonde being so close to their _Sasuke-kun._

"Whoa, haha, this is great!" A guy in front of Naruto said as he stood up and bumped the boy.

"Sorry, did I bump you?" He asked as he turned to face Naruto.

"What the?" Sakura asked, speechless.

"I…uh…," Ino (who sat in the row behind Sakura) trailed off, not being able to find an answer.

Naruto and Sasuke were kissing. Accident though it was, a kiss is a kiss and a boy just took the first those two ever had. The two of them broke apart as fast as they could and began to spit and choke, trying desperately to pretend that didn't just happen.

"Naruto! You moron! I'm gonna kill you!" Sasuke said while cupping his throat as though he was choking.

"Yuck!! My mouth is rotting!!" Naruto exclaimed while cupping his own throat. He suddenly felt a very dark aura around him. _I sense something bad_, he thought as sweat began to bead down his face. Naruto turned around, only to be faced with many angry fan-girls ready to beat the living day-lights out of him.

"I-It wasn't m-my fault!! I swear!!" Naruto told them, putting his hands up in mock defeat. _He's toast…_, Sakura thought pityingly to herself.

* * *

After the brutal beating by many angry fan-girls, Naruto laid resting on his arms. Broken and bruised and looking almost dead. To avoid any more annoying interruptions from fan-girls, Sakura agreed to switch seats with Naruto (feeling much pity for the blonde-knucklehead).

"As of today, you are all ninjas," Iruka lectured. "To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next is going to be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three-man squads. Each squad will be lead by a Jounin; an elite ninja."

"Well, someone's gotta be in Sasuke-kun's group. I wonder who?" Ino asked rhetorically to Sakura, who was trying her best to ignore the pig-faced blonde.

"I don't know," Sakura replied nonchalantly. _Humph, like I care about that Uchiha_, Sakura thought. "You can be in his group for all I care."

'_**Cha! Ino-pig better not be in Sasuke's group!'**_ Her inner-self exclaimed very angrily.

_Why groups of three? That'll only slow me down_, Sasuke thought to himself.

_I wanna be with Sakura-chan and…well, I don't care who else as long as it's not Sasuke_, Naruto thought.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads," Iruka announced, looking over the list in his hands.

* * *

"…squad seven; Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto's head perked up after hearing his name.

"…Haruno Sakura…"

The blonde cheered and stood up as Sakura sighed and smirked at him.

"…and Uchiha Sasuke," Their sensei finished.

Both Naruto and Sakura groaned, although Naruto did so a lot louder than his pink haired team mate. Sakura decided to have a little fun with the fact that Sasuke was in her group. She turned to Ino, making a peace-sign with her fingers and sticking her tongue out at the blonde. A vain throbbed on Ino's forehead at Sakura's action.

"Well, good for you Sakura," she said as she turned her head away, an evil smirk playing on her face. Sakura was surprised at her words and didn't expect the next thing that came out of Ino's mouth. "I mean, now you get to spend much more time with your boyfriend." Sasuke, who heard this, glared at the blonde. Sakura glared as well, with a tint of red in her cheeks.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sakura stated at the same time Sasuke said "She's not my girlfriend." The two love-birds then glared at each other for a few moments before turning both their heads away stubbornly with crossed arms. Ino snickered at the two while Shikamaru watched the whole thing lazily.

"I don't get it one bit. What would she see in a guy like that anyway? He's not so special," Shikamaru commented lazily to the blonde, who he had the misfortune to be seated with.

"You are so beyond clueless, Shikamaru. Don't you get it at all?" Ino asked him rudely.

"No I don't get it, 'cos I'm not a girl," He answered.

"You are so full of yourself. I'd hate to be in your squad," Ino said snootily.

"And squad ten; Yamanaka Ino," Iruka continued to announce. "Nara Shikamaru…"

"Ha! Did you say something about _hating_ to be on my squad?" Shikamaru taunted the blonde, who growled in response.

"…and, Akimichi Choji," Iruka concluded.

A boy near the front, who was scoffing potato chips at this precise moment in time, didn't do anything to acknowledge that he had heard Iruka place him in the same squad as the cool genius and the pig-like blonde.

_Ah! Not food-boy too!_ Ino thought in loathing and despair. Choji, as if hearing her thoughts, scoffed another chip and gave her an evil look before going back to eating.

"Those are all the squads," Iruka declared, lowing the sheet of names.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called, standing up and pointing at Sasuke. "Why does a great ninja, like me, have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke?" Sakura smirked at his comment.

"Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores over all," Iruka told him. Many ninja in the class began laughing. "To create a balanced group, we had to put the worst student with the two best students. Since Sakura was the best kunoichi, she fits the bill as well."

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, dobe," Sasuke stated to Naruto in a calm voice.

"Hey what did you say?!" Naruto yelled at the uninterested Uchiha boy.

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke mocked.

"Knock it of, Uchiha. Leave him alone," Sakura said, glaring at the boy while standing up for Naruto.

"Wow, a loser sticking up for a dobe," Sasuke commented with a smirk. "What an interesting combination."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled out. Iruka cleared his throat for attention. The two angry ninja's sat down while glaring at the calm Uchiha.

"After lunch, you'll meet your new Jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed," Iruka announced.

* * *

_Ah, what a pain_, Naruto thought to himself as he sat on the roof of a building close to the some apartments. _I get into the same group and Sakura-chan and __**he's**__ gotta be in it too._

"There's got to be a way to deal with this." Naruto stated out loud, still annoyed about the 'team' thing. He then noticed Sasuke leaning on one of the windows in one of the apartments, eating an onigiri.

"Got it!" Naruto stated with an evil grin as an idea popped into his head.

* * *

Shikamaru and his team were having lunch together on a roof which over-looked Sasuke's apartment, where he was eating lunch alone.

"Alright, if we're in the same group, you're going to have to follow _my_ lead. That's the only way it'll work," Ino stated while munching a large onigiri.

"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru groaned, not wanting to be anywhere near the girl, let alone have to take her orders. _That's the only way it'll work 'cos she throws a __**fit**__ if she doesn't get her own way_, He added mentally.

"Why don't you lead us to some barbeque, Ino?" Choji, who had a onigiri in each hand and several more in his lap, asked hopefully.

"Hopeless!" Ino groaned loudly, smacking her hand onto her forehead. Shikamaru decided to just ignore the blonde when he noticed Naruto sneaking up on Sasuke, who was still located right across the street from them.

"Naruto." Shikamaru stated, grabbing Ino's attention.

"Huh?" She asked dumbly. Naruto jumped though the window and tackled Sasuke to the ground, out of sight of the Team Ten. Shikamaru and Ino just stared in shock as the window closed and the sound of fighting was heard. Loud bangs and growls were obvious, but no one could tell who was emitting them or breaking the objects in Sasuke's small home.

"Naruto!" They heard Sasuke yell.

"Pipe down," The blonde retorted.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled in her annoying voice. "What the hell is he doing in there?!" From inside the room, the fighting sounds continued for a few more seconds. It sounded like Naruto or Sasuke was hitting the other, probably Sasuke hitting Naruto in their opinions, and then the person getting hit fell down and got back up, returning the blow with one of their own. It carried on for a bit longer before all suddenly went quiet.

"W-What happened?" Ino asked.

* * *

Inside the room, Sasuke was standing over a tied-up Naruto, who also had two pieces of tape covering his mouth.

"Huh, nice try," Sasuke stated.

* * *

Team Ten saw the window open and Sasuke hauled himself out with one hand until he was on the roof under the window. The then smirked and looked forwards, not noticing the newly grouped Genin watching him. He shook his head, letting his hair move slightly in the soft breeze, before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"He beat Naruto without even breaking a sweat," Shikamaru stated in wonder at the Uchiha's ability.

"What'd you expect?" Ino asked, looking sure of herself. "Naruto against Sasuke? No contest."

* * *

Sakura sat on the stone-bench, finishing up her bento. She gazed at the petals each falling individual from their place on a tree. A sigh passed through her lips as she let her thoughts wonder. _Naruto and Sasuke… I'm a little worried…what if we all can't learn to accept each other? _Another sigh was let out as Sakura rested her elbows on her lap, chin rested on hands. _My team is hopeless…_

Sakura suddenly got a strange feeling and gazed up to see Naruto staring right at her. A surprised expression took place on Sakura's face at the look he was giving her. It was not his usual goofy grin. No, it was…soft…loving…warm… Sakura could feel her cheeks heat up a bit as she looked away. Pretending not to notice him.

"Sakura, your lips are so soft and lovely," Naruto said smoothly, suddenly appearing in-front of a very confused Sakura. "It's makes me feel like kissing them." Sakura's instincts told her that something was up. But she couldn't think due to the fact that she was being intoxicated by Naruto's gentle stare.

"Only kidding," he suddenly said, taking a seat next to her on the bench. "That's a dumb thing to say." Sakura had the strong urge to punch him, but held back and glared instead.

"I want to ask you something?" he said, causing Sakura to withdrawn her glare. "What do you think of Sasuke?"

* * *

Back in the apartment, Naruto was still tied up on the floor with two pieces of tape covering his mouth. _How did he do that?!?!?! _He thought angrily.

* * *

_Sasuke stood over a hog-tied Naruto with a look of superiority on his face, along with a mocking smirk. Naruto puffed into smoke and was replaced by a log in no time. Uchiha Sasuke looked shocked, to say the least. Six Naruto's suddenly all leapt at him from above._

"_I gotcha!" They all said together as they flew at him. Sasuke looked up, in greater shock, but quickly recovered and leaped up, dodging all the clones. Sasuke quickly grabbed some shurikens from his paunch and launched them at the clones. Causing all the clones to disappear in a puff of smoke, leaving the real Naruto defenseless as Sasuke charged at him. _

* * *

Sakura was taken aback by Naruto's question and looked away with a downcast look on her face. Naruto looked up in surprise at her reaction to the question.

"He thinks he's got me all figured out," she said, sadness clear in her voice. "He calls me names and enjoys tormenting me. But for some reason…I can't seem to hate him…" The shocked look on Naruto's face never went away as Sakura continued. "No matter how hard I try…I can't despise him the way I want to…The truth is…all that I really want…is for him to acknowledge me…"

"You…you just want me to acknowledge you…," Naruto whispered, not noticing the slip up he made in his words. Luckily, Sakura was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice.

"Sakura…," he whispered. Sakura looked up at him and was taken aback at how close his face was to hers.

"N-Naruto. What are you doing?" she questioned, feeling extremely awkward at this moment. Naruto didn't reply though. Instead, he inched his face closer to hers. Sakura tried to back away but she was at the edge of the bench. As Naruto's lips were about to connect with Sakura's, her fist collided with his face. Naruto flew back a few feet away, onto the cold stone ground with a shock expression. But that shocked expression turned into one of fear at the murderous and brutal look on Sakura's face.

'_**Cha! Kick his sorry ass!!'**_ Her inner yelled, as fire blazed all around her. Without another word, Naruto leaped into the air and out of sight.

"NARUTO!!!!" Sakura yelled out. Causing a few birds in the near-by trees to fly away in fear.

* * *

Naruto was currently leaning against the academy hallway. Out-of-breath from escaping a very angry Sakura. His body was suddenly engulfed in smoke. Once it cleared, Sasuke was standing right where the fake Naruto had been. _Why did I do that? _He thought to himself, frustrated. _What was I thinking?_

* * *

The real Naruto had finally escaped from those ropes and was walking down the path when he spotted Sakura up ahead with her back turned to him.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" he called out. Sakura slowly turned around and Naruto cowered back in fear at the look on her face. He'd never seen anything so scary in his entire life.

"Naruto…," she whispered. "YOUR DEAD!!!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!?!?!" Naruto yelled as he ran away with Sakura chasing after him. _Why does this always happen to me?!?!?!_ Was his thoughts as he continued to run for his dear life.


	5. The Bell Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Why is our sensei so damn late?!" Naruto questioned as he, Sakura and Sasuke waited for their sensei inside the academy classroom. Sasuke sat on his own at the front desk closest to the door as Sakura leaned against the desk next to his. Naruto, however, kept moving around and pacing at the front of the room, bugging the other two. The blonde stuck his head out of the door and looked both ways several times, to see if their sensei was coming yet. He/She wasn't anywhere in sight, and Naruto was getting impatient. Not that the other two weren't annoyed as well, they just covered it up better than their emotional blonde-haired teammate.

"Naruto, why don't you just sit still?" Sakura complained, beginning to get irritated with him.

"All the other teams left with their sensei's," he countered. "And even Iruka-sensei went home already!"

"Just be patient," Sakura said, trying desperately not to punch the knuckle-head. Sakura suddenly heard a noise and looked up to see Naruto, who was standing on a chair, placing a chalk eraser into the gap between the slightly open door and the door frame, grinning like mad.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!" Sakura exclaimed as she walked over to where Naruto was.

"It's his fault for being late," Naruto said proudly.

"You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that," Sakura lectured to him, hands on both hips.

'_**Cha! I love stuff like this!'**_ Inner Sakura cheered.

"Our teacher's a Jounin; do you think he'd fall for something like that?" Sasuke asked, uninterested. A hand appeared on the door and slid it open slightly before the owner of the hand peeped their head in. Just as Naruto had planned, the Jounin fell for his trick and the eraser plopped on his head, covering it in chalk dust.

"I got him! He totally fell for it!" Naruto boasted, pointing a finger at the man.

"Naruto, your so childish," Sakura stated with an aggravated look.

'_**Perfect shot, Naruto!'**_ Inner praised, giving Naruto two thumbs up.

_Is he really a Jounin?_ Sasuke asked mentally. _He doesn't seem very reliable…_

The man walked into the room and picked up the eraser, studying it for a few moments before observing his team. Sakura and Naruto both stood grinning at the man while Sasuke, however, was still sat behind the desk, scowling. Team seven also observed their next sensei. He was wearing the usual, regulation uniform of a Jounin, meaning blue shirt, blue trousers and a forest green vest, with blue ninja sandals and his weapons pouches on his thigh and hip. He also had a blue mask covering his face up to the bridge of his nose, so all that was left visible were his eyes. Unfortunately, his headband was tied in a way so that it covered his right eye, only showing his obsidian left one. His hair was silver and spiked up, leaning slightly to the right as it did so. He also had blue, fingerless gloves on with a metal plate over the backs of his hand. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. Feeling something tug at the back of her mind. But she pushed the feeling away as her new sensei began to speak.

"Hmm, how can I put this as kindly as possible?" He asked himself. "My first impression of this group…you're all a bunch of idiots." All three Genin covered themselves in a layer of gloom with a disbelieving look on their faces. Their new sensei, however, just stared blankly at them. Sakura couldn't help but notice that he held his gaze on her a second longer though.

* * *

Team seven and their new sensei were all out on the roof of the academy together. The Genin were sitting on the steps, with Sasuke in the middle of Naruto and Sakura, and their sensei was sitting on the railing across from them with his arms crossed over his chest. Sasuke had his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers laced together, hiding his mouth and the tip of his nose. Naruto had his legs apart with his hand on the ground, arms going though his legs to do so. Sakura was positioned with her knees pulled up to her chest and her right hand holding her left wrist in front of her legs.

"Well, let's begin with introducing ourselves," Their sensei said lazily.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future." The older man said with a shrug. "Hobbies. Things like that."

"Why don't _you_ tell us stuff first?" Naruto recommended simply.

"Me?" He asked, pointing to himself. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you that." He shrugged, not caring to explain his reasons to the twelve-year-olds.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, but he was ignored.

"…My dreams for the future…never really thought about it," Kakashi admitted easily. "As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies."

"Well, that was totally useless. All we really found out was his name," Sakura commented to her teammates, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, your turn," Kakashi said, pointing to Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup, but I really, _really_ like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku ramen shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is to eat and compare different cup ramens. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole entire village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important," Naruto concluded, pumping his fist in the air out of serious determination. _Well, he's grown up in a very interesting way_,Kakashi thought to himself.

"Alright, next," Kakashi said, looking directly at Sakura. But, Sakura just stood frozen in her spot. Staring into his obsidian orbs with narrowed eyes. Something was knocking at the back of her mind that she just couldn't place her finger on. Somewhere in her mind though she could hear a soft babies cry.

…_Don't worry…Everything is going to be alright…_

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura snapped out her thoughts to see a confused looking Naruto staring at her. Sasuke was looking at her out of worry but he kept it well hidden.

"Ah…sorry," she said sheepishly, scratching her cheek with her slender finger. "I guess I spaced out." Sakura then turned to her sensei to see him looking at her with a strange look on his face.

"Hurry up Billboard Brow," Sasuke said, obviously getting impatient. "We don't have all day." Sakura ignored his comment and began her introduction.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," she began, unsure of what to say. "What I like is…flowers, sweets and helping people out. My hobbies are beating the Uchiha at everything! And…ah…drawing, I guess. I don't really have a dream…but my life long ambition has been to…find a purpose in life and something worth fighting for." Sasuke and Naruto stared at their pink-haired teammate with questioning looks. While Kakashi had a look of admiration on his face. _My, have you grown…_, Kakashi mentally commented.

"And…what do you hate?" Kakashi urged. Sakura thought for a while before saying, "Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke sweat-dropped at this while Naruto burst out laughing.

"I also hate it when people give up on hope," she concluded with a sweet smile.

"Okay, last one," Kakashi stated.

"My name…is Uchiha Sasuke," He said slowly.

"What, forgot your name?" Sakura muttered when she noticed the pause, but everyone heard her anyway. Sasuke glared at her while Naruto laughed and Kakashi sighed in amusement.

"I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly _like_ anything. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan and…to kill a certain man," he finished darkly. Everyone was silent, just staring at Sasuke.

_I hope he doesn't mean me_, Naruto prayed mentally, getting ready to run for his life if needed.

_Just as I thought_, Kakashi mused, frowning.

_Sasuke…_, Sakura thought sadly to herself. An image of two young ninja's playing together flashed through her mind and Sakura quickly shook her head, trying to rid herself of those painful memories. _Get over it…no use in dwelling on the past…_

"Good; you're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow," Kakashi informed them.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, saluting sloppily. "What kind of mission are we going to have?"

"It's a task that the four of us will do together," Kakashi said slowly and mysteriously.

"What, what, what?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Survival training," Their sensei told the three new Genin.

"Huh? Survival training?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission?" Sakura hotly asked. "We had plenty of training at the academy."

"This is no ordinary training," Kakashi informed them, his eye crinkling as though he was smiling underneath his mask.

"What is it then?" Sasuke finally asked, beginning to get as impatient as his comrades. Their strange sensei suddenly began chuckling.

"What's so funny, sensei?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"Umm...well…it's just that…when I tell you this, you guys are totally going to freak out…," Kakashi taunted.

"Huh?" Naruto queried. Kakashi stopped laughing and adopted a scary looking face before speaking.

"Out of the twenty seven graduates who just came here, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin," He stated menacingly. "The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words; this is a make it-break it, pass-fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty six percent." Naruto's face became a mix of shock and fear. Sasuke just looked annoyed and utterly pissed off. Sakura sweat-dropped at the act their sensei had put just to tell them this.

"I told you you'd freak out," Kakashi mocked innocently, as if he hadn't just told them they would most likely have to go back to school for another year of learning.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed. "I went through so much trouble! Then what was the final exam for?!"

"That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become Genin," Kakashi told him, not caring in the slightest for the future of the group in front of him.

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Sasuke rubbed their ears with annoyed looks on their faces at how loud the knuckle-head was being.

"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds," Kakashi informed them. "Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M.!"

_Well, I'm not gonna be weeded out. People are gonna look up to me someday. I gotta pass this test. Believe it. Believe it! _Naruto thought seriously. He felt determined to pass the exam but terrified at the same time.

Sakura looked over at both her teammates. Naruto's whole body was vibrating and he was sweating bullets. Sasuke on the other hand just tightened his grip on his hands in annoyance. _Their both so nervous about the test…_, Sakura thought to herself as she tightened her grip on her legs. _…I gotta pass…_

'_**Cha! I'm definitely gonna pass! Theirs no stopping me from becoming a ninja!'**_ Inner declared.

"That's is, you're dismissed," Kakashi said, waving a hand at them. "Oh, tomorrow, you'd better skip breakfast or else…you'll puke," He added menacingly, but with a cheerful smile under his mask.

* * *

The next day at five o'clock in the morning, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all walked to the designated rendezvous point. Each had a rather large bag with them -midnight blue shoulder bag for Sasuke and a black shoulder bag for Sakura, with a dark green backpack in Naruto's case- full of their ninja equipment. Their kunai holsters and shuriken pouches were in the correct places and each had an empty stomach. They each nodded in acknowledgement of the other two and waited for Kakashi to arrive. Everything was silent until Naruto's stomach growled rather loudly. Sakura giggled while Sasuke just sighed in annoyance.

* * *

An hour passed and the sun was starting to rise. Naruto was now weary and wished for nothing more than to sleep until lunch time. Sakura had gotten tired of standing and sat down on the grass, leaning on Naruto's back for support. Sasuke had glanced at her when she had done this and something began to boil inside him. But he just shrugged it off and continued to wait for his sensei.

* * *

Yet another hour flew by and Sasuke was still on his feet. Naruto and Sakura, however, had long since fallen asleep in exhaustion, each leaning on each others back for support. Sasuke's eyes began to drop and he shook his head. Trying desperately to stay awake. But the lack of sleep was to much and Sasuke sat down on the ground and before he knew it…exhaustion took over and everything went black.

* * *

Around twenty minutes had passed and Kakashi finally arrived. He was surprised to see that all of his students had fallen asleep. But was in even more shock at the position everyone was in. Sakura and Naruto were leaning on each others back while Sasuke's head was rested on Sakura's lap.

"Morning everyone!" Kakashi said rather loud. The three Genin woke up with a start and noticed their sensei staring at them with an innocent smile.

"Your late!!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and pointed an accused finger at Kakashi.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so…," Kakashi trailed off at the glares he received from his students. "Anyway, Sakura? Sasuke? I thought you two couldn't stand each other?" The two love-birds were confused by his words but blushed as they realized the position they were in.

"Get off!" Sakura said, ripping Sasuke's head off her lap. Sasuke stood up fast and dusted himself off with a tint of red in his cheeks. Sakura hastily got up and glared at the Uchiha next to her.

"Well," Kakashi cleared his throat, trying not laugh. "Let's get started."

He then walked over to a near-by stump and placed a timer on top of it carefully. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto watched him in question. He then pressed the button on top to set the timer for a certain time and turned to face them so he could explain and answer the silent question asked by all three.

"Here we go," Kakashi began. "It's set for noon." He took two bells out of his pocket and let them jingle. "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." The bells bounced and jingled again. "If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch."

"Wha-!?" Naruto cried loudly in protest of the idea.

"I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps," Kakashi continued, pointing to three wooden posts. "But I'll also eat right in front of you."

All three Genin sweat-dropped at their sensei's words and had a look of despair on their faces.

_So that's why he said…_, Sasuke thought.

…_to not eat anything…_, Sakura finished.

"But wait, there's three of us," Sakura stated suspiciously. "How come there're only _two_ bells?"

_Hmm, interesting. Sakura is the only student I've ever had who noticed that straight off the bat_,Kakashi thought to himself as he looked at the frown etched onto Sakura's angelic face.

"Well that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission," The man informed her cheerfully and calmly. "That one will immediately go back to the academy. Then again, all three of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, then you're not going to be able to take the bells." Kakashi concluded, bouncing the bells into his palm and closing his fingers around them.

"You'll lose! Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser from yesterday," Naruto laughed easily. Kakashi, stared at Naruto with a blank expression…as far as they could see in his single showing eye at least.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them, to be honest. Lowest scores; losers; dead lasts," Kakashi stated, annoying Naruto as planned. "When I say start, you can begin."

Naruto, riled up completely from the comments his sensei threw at him, growled and grabbed a kunai, swinging it around his finger. He got a good grip on it and ran passed Sakura and Sasuke, charging at Kakashi.

"Wait! Naruto!" Sakura called out to him.

Naruto ignored her call though. Kakashi's words flitted though his mind continuously, only serving to extend his anger even further. Just as he was about to lunge at the Jounin, his hand and head were both grabbed, the kunai he was holding now to his neck while still in his own hand.

"Calm down," Kakashi said. "I didn't even say _start_ yet." Sasuke backed off a little as Kakashi let the blonde go, but Sakura walked over to Naruto and took his arm gently in concern for him.

_No way…_, Sakura thought in disbelief, as she stared at her sensei. _I couldn't even see him…_

_So this is a Jounin_, Sasuke noted with a scowl.

"_But_, you came at me with the full intention of killing me so…how can I say this? I'm actually starting to _like_ you guys," Kakashi told them with a small smile. Sakura stared at him with a smirk while Sasuke observed the man coolly for another trick as Naruto, being the trusting person he is, grinned slightly.

"Get ready," Kakashi told them. They got into positions to move. "And now…start!" All of them jumped off into a hiding spot of their own, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. Well…at least, Sakura and Sasuke did.

* * *

"A basic for a ninja is to conceal his presence and hide," Kakashi said out loud.

He had attached the bells to his waist, making it harder to get them without him noticing they were gone. He looked around to see where the young shinobi were hidden. Sasuke was hiding in a tree, using a branch covered in leaves to cover him properly. Sakura had crouched down to hide under a bunch of bushes.

_Good…Everyone is hidden nicely_, Kakashi noted.

"Huh?" Kakashi said as he looked up to see Naruto standing right in front of him.

"You and me! Right now! Fair and square! Let's go!" Naruto yelled to his sensei.

"Hmm?" Kakashi questioned, wondering if this orange-wearing ninja was really trying to fight him one-on-one.

_Idiot_, Sasuke acknowledged, rolling his eyes just as Sakura did the same.

"You know, compared to the others, you're a little bit…weird," Kakashi informed the blonde with a 'you-can't-be-serious' look.

"Oh yeah? The only thing weird here is your haircut," Naruto retorted without grace. He then charged at the man, again, with a war cry. After seeing Naruto run at him, Kakashi reached into his back pouch and felt around inside it for something. Noticing his sensei reaching for something, Naruto stopped abruptly.

"Shinobi battle techniques. Part one; Taijutsu. The physical art," Kakashi recited to the blonde.

_Taijutsu…that's hand-to-hand combat. Then why is he reaching for a weapon?_ Naruto asked himself with a glare directed at Kakashi. Kakashi pulled his hand out of his pouch and an orange book came out with it. He opened the book and held it in front of him.

"What the…?" Naruto asked, completely confused.

"What're you waiting for? Make your move," Kakashi told him, not taking his eyes off of the book.

"But…Hey! What's with the book?!"

"I just want to know what happens next. But, don't worry, it won't make a difference with you guys."

"I'll kick your ass!!" He promised as he began charging again with his fist ready to swing round and punch the man in the face. He kicked off from the ground and aimed a high punch at Kakashi's jaw from behind, only to be blocked by a single hand. Kakashi didn't move any part of his body other than his arm to do it as he continued to read. Not giving up yet, Naruto kicked off again and tried to kick the silver-haired man in the stomach, but Kakashi ducked.

"Now you're mine!" Naruto promised. With an opening spotted, Naruto aimed a punch at Kakashi's head, only to stop when the man was no longer in front of him._ Huh?_ He thought.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time," Kakashi scolded lightly as he appeared behind Naruto, his hands together with his index and middle fingers pointed up. His book was in-between his palms as he remained crouched on the ground.

From her hiding spot under a bush close to the battle, Sakura's eyes narrowed. She closely observed the way Kakashi was holding his hands. _What? His hand position? Is that the tiger seal? _Sakura thought to herself. _No way! He's going to use a Jutsu against Naruto. _

Sakura, not knowing what else to do, came out of her hiding spot and began charging at Kakashi.

"Naruto! Run away!" She shouted. But it was to late.

"To late," Kakashi stated. "Leaf village secret Taijutsu finger Jutsu!" He yelled with an evil gleam in his eye. Kakashi's hand raised as he poked Naruto in the butt, hard. "A thousand years on pain!" He yelled, sending Naruto flying with a major pain in his rear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he flew forwards, clutching his throbbing backside. He landed into a near-by river with a 'splash'. Sakura sweat-dropped at the entire scene with a slight blush on her face at what her _sensei_ just did.

"Two idiots," Sasuke muttered, sweat-dropping at the scene as well. He then took notice of the fact that Sakura was out in the open and Kakashi had suddenly disappeared. Sakura was shaking her head at the two when she suddenly realized that her sensei had disappeared. _Shit! I'm a sitting duck out here!_ She thought desperately to herself. A barrage of shurikens suddenly came flying at Sakura. She quickly jumped to the side and managed to dodge them. Unfortunately, she did not notice the kunai flying at her from behind until she turned around. Sakura sealed her eyes, and placed her arms in front of her face in defense. But Sasuke hastily jumped out of his hiding spot and grabbed her in time. He jumped onto another tree to hide while Kakashi stood on the open-field again, continuing to read his book.

Sakura stood quietly on the branch with Sasuke's arms still around her. They both didn't know if their sensei knew where they were hiding but they didn't want to take the chance. Sakura noticed were Sasuke's arms were and pulled them off with a slight blush on her face.

"Thanks," she whispered to him with a scowl. Not liking the idea of Sasuke having to save her. Sasuke nodded his head to her and they both continued to analyze their sensei's moves.

* * *

Naruto coughed and gasped greedily for air when he re-surfaced from the river. He crawled out of the water slowly, his clothing slightly heavier than before due to the water-weight. Kakashi looked down at him with mild interest and respect for his determination to never give up, but still believed that his efforts were in vain.

"What's wrong?" He asked mockingly. "You won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon." Naruto gasped one final time before looking up at Kakashi with wet blonde hair sticking to his headband.

"I already know that, damn it!" Naruto declared loudly.

"You said you're going to exceed the Hokages, but your actions say otherwise," Kakashi continued to taunt. Naruto was about to retort, but his stomach growled as if to help him find another excuse.

"Damn it! Damn it! I can still fight, even if I'm hungry!" Naruto pronounced loudly and falsely. In the tree, Sasuke blushed mildly as his stomach also let out a loud moan of protest, begging for food. Sakura also heard her stomach groan for food, but she ignored it fully and kept her eyes on the bells.

'_**Cha! That bell will be mine! Even if we did skip breakfast!'**_ Inner declared with determination.

"I was just off guard a while ago!" Naruto yelled to his sensei's back as he walked away from the water-logged Genin. "Damn it. I'm hungry. My powers are so…" Another rumble of his stomach.

"But I have to get one of those bells. No matter what! I can't…I can't fail at a place like this. Not now that I've come so far. Believe it," He promised himself. "I'm going to become a ninja!" Naruto concluded as a large group of Kage Bunshins jumped out of the river to fight.

Kakashi turned and looked –in mild shock- at the barrage of seven Naruto clones plus the original, making it eight. The clones all jumped thought the air in his direction, but he seemed to remain perfectly calm. Naruto, believing that explaining himself is more important than actually getting a bell, yelled to the man.

"This is my best technique! The Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! Believe it!" He screamed as he and the clones all jumped towards Kakashi for an attack.

The Naruto's landed and began charging, creating watery footprints where they trod on their way. Sakura and Sasuke could only look on in absolute amazement of the technique. Kakashi turned to the clones with no shock apparent on his features, obviously not really caring either way, but when he saw the water trail left by every last Naruto he became slightly impressed.

"A real Kage Bunshin No Jutsu rather than just a regular Bunshin No Jutsu?" He questioned to himself.

"It must be the forbidden technique he used to beat Mizuki. The one I've heard so much about," Kakashi muttered, looking at all of the clones with one lazy eye. "Assuming from his abilities, he can only hold that Jutsu for around a minuet or so." He saw the clones speeding up slightly. "Even if he starts talking big, Naruto is still Naruto, after all. He can't get me with that technique."

Kakashi, full of confidence, heard the bells jingle as he was caught from behind by one of the Naruto clones. The clone held tight around the older man's chest and eventually worked a way to hold Kakashi's arms and legs from moving. _What?! From behind?!_ Kakashi thought, now fully alert and paying attention to the battle.

Sasuke looked in shock as Naruto caught Kakashi and Sakura smirked in pride for the blonde. Kakashi was still shocked as he turned his head to see the clone, who chuckled as he held tighter so that the Jounin couldn't move properly and fluidly as before.

"A ninja shouldn't ever let the enemy get behind him during battle, right Kakashi-sensei?" The Naruto clone mocked the man's previous words. All of the Naruto's soon took a hold of his arms and legs as one tried to hit him from above. "I used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…then let one sneak out from the lower part of the river and attack you from behind. You're going to pay for that attack on my butt!" He yelled.

_Great job Naruto_, Sakura thought as she watched Naruto attack their sensei.

_A feint operation, huh? _Sasuke mused with a smirk as he watched Naruto's plan follow though.

"I'm going to punch you!" Naruto declared loudly to Kakashi as he came in for the attack. The hit landed and all of the Naruto clones holding Kakashi flew back with the force. Of course, the one he hit also happened to look like the blonde, orange wearing ninja.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned when he saw what he had hit.

_Nice try_, Sakura thought, rolling her eyes. Sasuke just looked unimpressed and rather bored, not believing that he almost had a drop of awe in Naruto's thought-out moves.

"Ouch!" The Naruto he hit wailed as he fell to the ground, the other Naruto still holding his arms from moving.

"You must be Kakashi-sensei! You transformed, didn't you?!" Naruto declared loudly. Him and all of his clones began arguing about who was Kakashi in disguise, none even thinking of the obvious way to find out who it was. They yelled random things to each other as insults, hoping to catch out Kakashi. The hits got fiercer as the insults flew, but Kakashi was still no where to be found and the clones remained looking like Naruto.

"You must be Kakashi-sensei!" A clone yelled as he pushed another out of the way.

"You smell like Kakashi-sensei!" The one he pushed retorted, sniffing the air.

"It is the smell of an old man!" A third piped up. But never once were the clones thinking to back up their accusations. The clones, and the original, began attacking each other with punches and kicks.

"Hey, why don't we undo the Jutsu?" One smarter clone asked, punching his copy in the face.

"Then, only two will remain and we'll know who it is!" Another confirmed, catching onto the thought.

"Why didn't you notice that, idiot?" A third questioned as he was held by the collar, about to receive a hit in the nose.

"You're me, idiot!" The one holding him replied angrily, giving him the hit for good measure.

"I'm going to undo it now!" Naruto –the original- declared as puffs of smoke began to appear around the clones.

"Okay!" A few of the replied. The clones were gone and Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing alone, no Kakashi or Henge to look like Naruto in sight. He stood alone, bumps and bruises covering his now red face. Obviously the clones weren't the only ones to receive a hit and Naruto got a fair few as well, even though it was impossible for him to be Kakashi…right?

_I cannot believe I am teammates with that buffoon_, Sakura groaned mentally.

_It was a replacement Jutsu, idiot_, Sasuke thought, scolding his team mate's idiocy. _It is the technique where the user quickly trades place with an inanimate object, animal or something else to confuse the enemy into thinking they were hit. Then you are able to attack the enemies unguarded point, when they are vulnerable from the surprise. In this case, Kakashi-sensei replaced himself with a clone as he watched. _

Naruto, not knowing that Sasuke was busy with his mental monologue in the tree, spotted something when the sun glinted off of it.

"A bell?!" He asked in shock as he took sight of it. "He must have been in a hurry if he dropped a bell." Naruto added, grinning like an idiot at the thought of taking a bell so easily. However -just as he was about to make a grab for the shiny, round jangler- he found himself being pulled upwards by a rope around both of his ankles. He flew up the tree and bounced on the rope a few times before becoming still.

_It was a trap_, Sasuke thought. _That Jounin showed no unguarded point, even when he was fighting Naruto._

"The bell!" Naruto cried out as he kept making grabs for the bell. A gloved hand took the bell from under him and held it out mockingly. Kakashi stood up and lifted the bell into Naruto's line of sight before smiling in a taunting way and letting the bell jingle as it bounced up and down on its string.

"Use your techniques only after thinking carefully," Kakashi warned him in a careless tone. "That's why I was able to use it to your disadvantage just a minuet ago. And…don't fall for an obvious trap, stupid." He finished with a quick smile.

"EH?! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Naruto cried in an outrage.

"…idiot," Sakura muttered as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Ninjas need to think beyond the normal. You know what I mean, don't you? Think underneath the underneath," The silver haired man said casually as he looked up at the trapped ninja.

"I get it!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" He said as Naruto's outraged expression was replaced with one of confusion. Sasuke's eyes widened from his branch as he noticed the drop in guard.

"Your movements are filled to the brim with unnecessary motions," Kakashi continued, as if he didn't know what was going on with Sasuke.

_This is my chance! _Sasuke thought with a power-mad face as he grabbed a few kunai and shuriken. He threw them all at Kakashi with the intent to kill the cocky sensei in one attack. The weapons spun as they flew in an arch and closed in on Kakashi with impressive speed for a rookie ninja.

"You're so…oh-?" Kakashi was cut off from his scolding as all of the sharp weapons hit, sending the man to the ground.

"Ah! No way!" Naruto cried as he watched the weapons dig into Kakashi's flesh.

"Sasuke you bastard! You went to far" He added in a panic as he looked to where the weapons came from, also Sasuke and Sakura's hiding spot.

Sasuke watched, without care for Naruto's panic, as he hit his target and Kakashi went down. However, his calm gaze turned to shock as the body of his fallen sensei was enveloped in smoke and, when the smoke vanished, he saw that his weapons were now lodged in a log.

"Uchiha!" Sakura said. "He knows where we are now. We got to move, fast!" Both Genin's nodded and set of in opposite directions.

* * *

_Damn it! He used another replacement? _Sasuke questioned in his mind as he jumped through the trees. _He must have determined my location from that previous kunai and shuriken attack._ He added as he jumped off of another branch. _He must have dropped his guard on purpose…and I fell for his trap._

"There he is," Kakashi muttered as he watched the fast Uchiha jump thought the trees to find a new place to hide. He reached into his back pouch as the bells jingled with his movement.

* * *

_Where are those two? Did Kakashi get Sasuke? No doubt he did_, Sakura thought as she leaped from branch to branch. _No…Uchiha's not that stupid, as much as I hate to admit it._

She stopped when Kakashi's chakra got into sensing range and ducked behind a bush for cover. He was standing in a clearing, reading his perverted book, but Sakura wasn't stupid enough to fall for that. _What's he up to?_ She asked herself, not really expecting an answer.

"Sakura, behind you," a voice suddenly said. Sakura swiftly turned around only to be face-to-face with Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto, who was still caught in the trap, squirmed around helplessly.

"Ninja's need to think underneath the underneath? Damn it! I'm never going to fall for one of his traps again!" Naruto promised himself as he cut the rope with his own kunai and flipped down to land on the ground safely and without a scratch. When his task was done, he grinned, only to find himself caught in another trap. "I FELL FOR IT AGAIN?!"

* * *

Giving her no time to react, Kakashi placed his hands in the form of a ram and Sakura was suddenly engulfed in a tornado of leaves with no escape. Her eyes turned pupil-less and into a dull green color as her face looked as though she was in a trance. When it all cleared, Sakura found herself standing alone in a clearing, which had darkened slightly somehow.

"Where am I? Where is everyone?" She asked herself out loud. "What's going on? Where did Kaka-sensei go?"

"Sakura…" She heard a strained male voice call to her from behind her back. Her ears perked and she recognized it as Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke?" She asked, knitting her brows together as she turned fully around. Sakura froze at the sight before her.

Sasuke, as she had guessed, was behind her. However, he had kunai digging into his flesh and blood oozing out of the wounds. Weak and at a loss of blood, the Uchiha was using a tree trunk to keep him from collapsing completely.

"S-Sakura…h-help me," Sasuke begged her, blood streaming out of his mouth and over his shirt as he coughed violently. Her instincts told her that this was just a cheap trick. But as Sakura stared at her teammate's bloody condition, she felt as though her body was numb.

…_So much blood…_

A tear gathered in Sakura's left eye as Sasuke reached his crimson colored hand out to her.

…_It's everywhere…_

The tear slowly slid down her cheek as Sakura's vision began to cloud. Beyond Sasuke, Sakura could make-out a pair yellow eyes staring directly at her.

…_Those eyes…_

Sakura fell back as she began to faint. But, right before she lost consciousness, somewhere in the distance she could hear someone, or something, snickering menacingly.

* * *

"I think I over did it, a bit…," Kakashi said to himself as he witnessed Sakura faint. _I wonder if she still remembers…_, he asked himself mentally. _Probably not…it happened so long ago…_

"Shinobi battle techniques. Part two; Genjutsu. The illusion Jutsu," Kakashi continued. "Sakura studied it in class but she still couldn't see it coming."

From his position in front of Kakashi, still unnoticed though, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at what Kakashi had just said. _A Genjutsu technique, huh? _he thought. _Illusionary mind-control. I'm not surprised that Haruno fell for it. _

"But…I'm different from the other two," Sasuke thought out loud with a minor glare shown in his eyes.

"Why don't you say that _after_ you get a bell? Sasuke-_kun_?" Kakashi questioned mockingly from his new place behind the frowning boy, still reading that book. Sasuke turned to face him and ignored the taunting suffix the man added to the end of his name, like he was impersonating a fan-girl. The Uchiha moved fast and took out three shuriken, throwing them quickly at Kakashi. His sensei dodged easily.

"There's no use in just using normal attacks," Kakashi scolded. Sasuke smirked and threw a kunai in the air, cutting a rope above him as it went upwards.

"A trap?" The man wondered as he had to dodge the trap, letting the eleven kunai hit the tree behind him instead of his body. As he skidded to a stop, Sasuke appeared behind him. "What?"

Sasuke aimed a kick at the side of his sensei's head, but Kakashi still managed to block it with his arm, despite the speed of the attack. He grabbed Sasuke's ankle and held it firmly in place as the Uchiha twisted his body around to punch Kakashi. His fist was caught so he carried on, twisting his body more to kick Kakashi's head with his free foot. To block this, Kakashi had to release Sasuke's fist and hold his arm above his head, letting his forearm take the bulk of the hit.

The bells jingled and Sasuke smirked as he reached up to grab one, but Kakashi noticed his plan too soon. So, as Sasuke's fingers grazed across the small silver ball, Kakashi released him and jumped back a bit with a curse muttered under his breath. Sasuke flipped over and landed on his feet, breathing rather heavily, as Kakashi skidded to a halt.

_What a guy. I don't even have time to read Icha-Icha Paradise with him attacking me_, Kakashi thought as he prepared for another defense or block, even resorting to dodging with the powerful blows.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she began to regain consciousness. _What happened?_ she asked herself as she sat upright, placing a hand on her throbbing head. Reality then struck her like a bolt of lightning.

"Sasuke!" she gasped. Sakura stood up and looked frantically around for any sign of him. _Sasuke…I saw him! He was on the verge of…_ Sakura stopped what she was doing when she actually began to think clearly. Anger took over her and she wanted to do nothing more at that moment than to kill her new sensei.

'_**Cha! It was just a stupid Genjutsu! Kakashi-sensei will pay!!'**_ Inner promised with boiling rage.

With that thought in mind, Sakura set off in hunt for her sensei.

* * *

Naruto, now hanging from one leg rather than two, and crossed his arms to think of a way down and to avoid any more traps. He was swinging to and fro before he looked over to see his surroundings. Seeing what was behind the logs, he frowned in thought.

"So _that's_ how it looks behind the logs," He said to himself. Upon further inspection, two bento boxes were sitting innocently on a stone.

"What the?" The blonde asked, looking at them for a moment.

"Ha-ha! There's lunch on the rock! 'ninjas need to think underneath the underneath', huh Kakashi-sensei?" He echoed Kakashi's previous words with a small laugh.

* * *

"I'll admit that you're different from the other two," Kakashi said as he acknowledged Sasuke's ability with an indifferent look. Sasuke smirked and began to do a series of quick hand seals.

"Horse," The Uchiha stated first.

"Tiger," He said second.

"Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu," Sasuke finished, taking in a deep breath after he said it. _What? That technique is not something a Genin can do! _Kakashi thought to himself in shock. _Their's no way!_ Kakashi was, however, proven wrong when Sasuke took his stance and blew out great waves of fire, forming a pit in the ground by melting away most of the earth due to the intense flames. He was able to hold the Jutsu long enough to that it would have burned the victim to a crisp and then burned away the ashes before letting go of the Jutsu. The fire soon cleared without the chakra to hold it and Sasuke saw that no one was there.

"He's gone!" Sasuke stated in shock. "Is he behind me?" He asked himself, looking in all directions. "No…above? Not there either. Where is he?"

"Where?!" Kakashi roared as his arm came up from under the earth and grabbed Sasuke's ankle. Said Uchiha looked down at the hand holding him in place.

"How-?" He questioned in shock.

"Doton Shinjuuzanshu No Jutsu," Kakashi said as he pulled Sasuke down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled as he was dragged down. Kakashi rose from the ground and stood in front of the boy. Sasuke had been pulled under enough that his head and part of his neck were the only things above ground. Usually he pulled the enemy under completely, allowing them to suffocate, but that would have been a bit too much.

"Shinobi battle techniques. Part three; Ninjutsu," Kakashi informed him as he crouched down. "How is it? Can't move, right?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he looked away.

"You were right. You are different from the other but…," He started as he rose to his feet. "Different isn't always better. They say the nail that sticks up, is the one that gets hammered down." With that said, Kakashi took out his book again and began flipping to his page.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed.

* * *

"All I have to do is eat this while hiding instead of getting a bell. Time to eat!" Naruto declared as he sat down with two bento boxes laid in-front of him.

"Hey…," A man called from behind him. Naruto was shocked when he heard his sensei's voice and quickly began to think of an excuse.

"It was a joke and…," He started.

"Too late!" Kakashi yelled in mocking anger.

* * *

Sakura was currently running in hopes of finding (and killing) her sensei. She saw a path up ahead and jumped out from the trees.

_Damn it…we're really this different in power?_ Sasuke thought angrily as he continued to be trapped in the dirt. He suddenly heard the rustling of leaves and looked up to see Sakura jumped out from a tree. A murderous expression played on her face and she was looking around as though she was looking for something. When her eyes caught sight of Sasuke, though, her body froze and her expression was unreadable.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in mild surprise at her appearance. Sakura stood frozen for a few moments and Sasuke was about to ask her 'what's wrong' when she suddenly burst out into a hysterical laugh.

"HA-HA!! Sensei got you good!! HA-HA," she said into between laughs as tears started to gather in her eyes. Sasuke blushed in embarrassment as a vain throbbed on his forehead.

"Can you just get me out of here!" Sasuke yelled to her in annoyance. But Sakura continued to laugh.

"What so funny, Sakura?" a voice suddenly said behind the laughing pinkette. Sakura yelped as she turned around, only to come face-to-face with Kakashi. Wasting no time, Sakura did a back-flip to put a little distance between her and Kakashi and got into a fighting stance.

"I was wondering when you'd come out of hiding," Kakashi said with a smile.

"I'm not hiding anymore!" Sakura exclaimed, angered by his words. "Let's go! You and me!"

"Well, now you sound like Naruto." Sakura swiftly grabbed a kunai from her pouch and launched it at Kakashi. However, he easily caught it in-between his fingers and sent it right back to her. Sakura turned to the side to dodge it and began running around her sensei at a fast pace. Sasuke was confused by her actions. Sakura continued circling around her sensei as, he to, was confused at what she was doing. What both guys didn't notice was the chakra gathering in Sakura's feet. Using that chakra, she was causing all the dust and dirt to circle around Kakashi just as she did. Soon enough, Kakashi was trapped in a dust tornado.

_Impressive, _Kakashi thought as the dust caused him to squint his eyes. _She controlling the dust with the chakra she sent to her feet. _

Sakura continued this action, while, at the same time, thinking of an idea on how to get those bells. An idea then struck her and Sakura grabbed a numerous amount of kunai's from her pouch. She began throwing each of them all around Kakashi. He was again confused by her actions and took a further inspection of the kunai's she continued to throw. Each one of them had what looked to be a cherry blossom attached to it. Sakura finally came to a halt as the dust began to clear. Once it completely vanished, Kakashi looked around to see many kunai's surrounding him with cherry blossoms attached to them. He looked over to Sakura to see her holding one last kunai with a smirk on her face. The Jounin's eyes widened when he saw that the kunai held in Sakura's hand had an exploding tag attached to it. He then took another look at the kunai's with cherry blossoms attached to it and found that they were, in fact, bags of exploding tags disguised as cherry blossom petals to help camouflage the tags.

"Sakura Fubuki No Jutsu!" Sakura yelled as she through the last kunai. That last kunai caused all the other ones to ignite. Sasuke's eyes widened as his sensei was caught in a large explosion. Once the explosion cleared up Sakura and Sasuke's face both had a look of shock as they realized that their sensei had disappeared once again.

"Damn it!" Sakura cried in frustration.

"Good job Sakura," a voice complemented. Sakura and Sasuke turned their heads to see Kakashi leaning against a near-by tree with his arms crossed.

"But not good enough," he finished with a smile. "Now. Be a good girl and help Sasuke out of the ground, would ya?" Without giving her time to answer, Kakashi vanished out-of-thin-air. Leaving a very angry Sakura with a very upset Sasuke.

"Damn you, sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. She then remember what he asked her to do and began taking a step towards Sasuke. But as she took the first step her body felt extremely exhausted and she began to sway. _Shit! _She thought desperately to herself. _Must have used to much chakra…_

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he saw her sway. Sakura then keeled over and hit the ground with a 'thud'.

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes, her vision was a little phased and unclear, but she was alive. The double image swayed for a while and her eyes eventually went back to normal. She blinked a few times before coming to her senses and realized that someone was hovering over her. Sakura sat up and rubbed her head as she saw that it was Sasuke, who had somehow managed to get himself out from under the ground.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied. He then nodded and stood up. Sakura was about to do the same when a hand suddenly appeared in-front of her. She looked up to see that it was Sasuke's hand.

"I don't need your help getting up Uchiha," she scowled at him while standing up herself.

"Fine. There's still a little time left until noon. I'm going, since you seem to be well enough to brush off someone's concern," He grumbled, looking out towards the forest where Kakashi went.

"You're still going after the bell?" Sakura asked, clearly not interested at all in what he was doing. But she felt bad at the attitude she gave him when he had only tried to help.

"I was able to touch it a while ago. I'll get it next time," Sasuke replied.

The image of a pair of triple pin-wheel Sharingan eyes on a shadowy figure flashed through his mind and Sasuke looked down in sadness before the ever-present scowl worked its way back to his darkened features.

"Only _I_ can kill that man," He confirmed, more to himself than the pinkette behind him.

"Who? Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I was crying at the time…," Sasuke confessed without hesitation.

"…Crying?" She echoed.

"My…," He trailed off.

"Hmm? Your what?" Sakura prompted.

"I am an avenger. I must become stronger than him. I don't have time to stumble or quit here," Sasuke stated darkly, still not making things much clearer for Sakura to understand.

The words 'to kill a certain man' raced through Sakura's mind as she remembered his previous words from the day before and knew that they must be tied in with his newest statement somehow. However, she got no further time to ponder this as the alarm went off to signal that their time was up and the two Genin's still didn't have a bell.

"Damn it, I wasted my time talking," Sasuke scolded himself. He walked off as Sakura glared at his back.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was currently tied to the middle post as Sasuke and Sakura sat on either side of him. All three were hungry, but only one didn't have the ability to move and do something about it.

"Your stomachs are growling, eh?" Kakashi asked in a taunting tone as he stood before them, fully fed and happy.

"By the way…about the results of this little training exercise; theirs no need for any of you to return to the ninja academy," The older man told the three sitting before him. The words seemed to perk up Naruto, but the other two were still slightly wary of the older man and his tricks.

"Does that mean…we three…?" Naruto trailed off, dancing with his feet and grinning from ear to ear. Sakura danced a bit with him to as Sasuke smirked in triumph.

"Yes…you three…are being dropped from the program, permanently!" Kakashi stated angrily as he watched Naruto and Sakura's celebration die down to shock within a second of him saying those words.

"Drop us from the program?! That means we can never become ninja!" Naruto exclaimed to his sensei. "You said that if we didn't get a bell, then we would be sent back to the academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out why would you do that?!"

"Because you don't think like ninja you think like little kids, like brats," He told them without regret. Sasuke couldn't take being called a brat and ran at the man quickly, ready to pummel him. However, Kakashi got the upper hand and turned the attack around to that he was casually sitting on top of Sasuke as if he were a sofa. His foot rested on the Uchiha's head and he held Sasuke's arm behind his back.

"Wha-!?" Naruto yelled as he saw how fast Kakashi had taken down Sasuke.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Sakura exclaimed as she watched the predicament her teammate was in.

"You think it's all about you," Kakashi spoke directly to the Uchiha under him. He then looked up at the other two.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja," He said with a sigh. "You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you think about that question for a moment?"

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto nervously asked.

"I mean you never realized what this exercise was all about. Not even close," Kakashi answered with a serious but angry expression.

"What it's about?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes, that's what determines whether you pass or fail…Come on, use your heads. Three people on a squad, why do you think we would do that?"

"Um…how should we know?!" Naruto complained. "We don't make the rules!"

"It's so basic, teamwork!" Kakashi stated, earning him three shocked expressions.

"You mean like working together?" Sakura questioned.

"That's what I mean. If you would've come at me all at once, you would've been able to take them. But it's too late now, It's over," Kakashi angrily pointed out.

"But you set it up with two bells," Sakura proclaimed. "So if we all attacked together and got them, only two of us could keep them. That would lead to group conflict and the whole squad would break up."

"Exactly, I purposely pitted you against each other to see if you could overcome that. A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but it never even crossed your mind."

_Teamwork…_, Sakura thought sadly to herself.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called on her sharply. "You cared more about fighting me for a bell than your teammates." Sakura bent her head down with her cheeks a bit flushed from embracement.

"Naruto!" he continued. "All you did was work on your own!" Naruto squinted his eyes as he clenched his teeth in frustration.

"And you," Kakashi said directly to Sasuke, pausing to press his foot down harder on the Uchiha's head. "You assumed that those two were only going to burden you and did everything yourself."

"Missions are done in groups. On a mission, teamwork is more important than ninja skills alone. One person's action that disrupts teamwork will result in danger or even the death of his or her team mates, or worst, torture. For example…," He said, taking out a kunai and holding it to Sasuke's throat.

"Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke will die!" He threatened harshly.

"W-What?!" Naruto yelled while sweating bullets and looking frantically back and forth from Sasuke and Sakura."

"That's what happens on a mission," Kakashi continued as he took the kunai away from Sasuke, who sighed in relief.

"…The enemy takes a hostage and you are forced to make an impossible decision…someone ends up dead," He concluded, getting off of Sasuke and walking back slightly. The Uchiha just glared at the ground while Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, trying to act unaffected and not slightly shaken up by the demand Kakashi gave Sakura.

"Look at this," Kakashi ordered, walking to a stone tablet. "There are many names carved onto this stone. All those names are people who are praised as heroes in this village."

"I like that! I like that! Believe it!" Naruto yelled. "I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that!"

"But…," Kakashi said, sadness clear in his voice. "They aren't just normal heroes…"

"Oh, yeah?! Then what kind are they?!" Kakashi was silent for a moment before saying, "They are all heroes who died while on duty." Sakura watched as realization slowly reached Naruto. His face saddened and he looked down at the ground.

"My best friend's name is also carved here…," Kakashi confessed, looking sorrowfully at the stone. "This is a memorial…"

"I'll give you one more chance," Kakashi told them with a sigh. "However, the battle for the bell will be much harder after lunch. Eat up, but only if you are up to the challenge. But! Naruto isn't allowed food. Feed him and you fail." With that said, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Sasuke was eating his lunch, quickly but politely, as Sakura just pushed hers around a bit. At first she was hungry, but a few bites later and she had lost her appetite. The reason? Naruto's stomach was growling loudly and she felt guilty for eating when he cannot.

"I'm okay! Even if I don't eat!" Naruto claimed as his stomach let out another contradicting moan of protest. Sakura stared down at her food sadly then held them up to the blonde's face.

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto said as his eyes grew teary at her kind gesture. Sakura gave him one of her angelic smiles.

"Thanks. But…what about you?" Naruto noted.

"Don't worry," Sakura assured him. "I don't eat as much as you do."

"But I-" Naruto was cut off from his words when Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and plunged the rice into the blonde's mouth roughly.

"Why did you guys…?" The blonde started.

"If you're hungry, then you're a set back. You'd just hold us back," Sasuke stated coldly. But Sakura knew that this was just Sasuke's way of being kind.

* * *

Unknown by the three Genin, Kakashi was observing the whole thing from behind a tree.

* * *

"Thanks you guys," Naruto said happily.

"Don't thank us," Sasuke said, using Sakura's hand (that he still held onto) and picked up more rice for Naruto in her chopsticks.

"Just eat," Sakura finished as Sasuke shoved the rice in Naruto's face again, still using her hand.

A massive cloud of smoke appeared, changing the weather from sunny to storming in less than a second. Kakashi stood in the centre of the storm, since he conjured it, with an evil look on his face. He appeared to be angry, very angry in fact.

"You three!" He yelled heatedly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto and Sakura screamed. Sasuke just got ready to fight if he needed to.

"You three broke the rules. Are you prepared for the punishment?" He asked them cruelly.

"Any last words?" Kakashi questioned as he preformed hand seals and the storm got worse.

"B-B-B-But…," Naruto started. "But…But…But…You said…!" He yelled randomly. "That's why these two…"

"We're a three man squad," Sasuke said, aiding Naruto in his excuse of why they did what they did. Sakura, seeing that the two were awful at this, took over for them.

"As a three man squad, we wouldn't have functioned properly as a team if Naruto was hungry. He would have been slower and it could have gotten us into a dangerous situation!" Sakura defended.

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto added, not being able to help himself.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked, getting closer to them.

"Yeah!" The three answered confidently.

"Then…you pass!" The sensei finished cheerfully. He beamed at them from under his mask and the storm faded away, revealing sunny skies again. Everyone's determined expressions turned into one of confusion.

"Pass?" Sasuke echoed.

"What do you mean we pass?" Sakura questioned. "We broke the rules."

"You pass…you're the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said, and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves," Kakashi informed them. "A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, yes. But…those who betray their friends are worst than scum. You've just proven yourselves worthy of the title ninja."

"Yeah! I did it! I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto began to cheer. Sasuke and Sakura only smirked though, acting more mature than their blonde haired teammate.

'_**Cha! I did it! I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja!' **_Inner Sakura cheered.

"The exercise is over. Everyone passes. Squad seven starts its first mission tomorrow," Kakashi ended with a bright grin as far as they could see. "Let's go home."

Sasuke and Sakura followed their sensei away, leaving Naruto tied to the post all alone.

"I _KNEW_ it was going to end like this!" Naruto complained. "UNTIE THE FREAKING ROPE!"


	6. A New Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

The sun smiled down at the village hidden in the leaves as three Genin stood hidden behind the trees of the near-by forest. Awaiting the signal from their masked sensei.

"_This is Sasuke, I've arrived at point B_," a voice was heard though an intercom.

"_This is Sakura. I'm at point C_," a female voice replied after him.

"_Naruto here! I'm at point A!_" a hyperactive voice returned.

"_Okay then, team seven,_" a final voice said.

"_Get ready. The target has moved! After it!_" Kakashi called as a silhouette, a rather small one, with glowing eyes ran out of hiding and deeper into the trees for safety against the _ruthless_ ninjas.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto peeked out from behind their trees, which were points A, B and C, as they watched the small silhouette flea from their range. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, as well as Sakura's, while Naruto adopted a serious face.

"_Okay, he's there_," Naruto stated obviously through the small microphone he had to communicate with his team. He and the others moved into a closer hiding spot to their target, hoping to get the mission over with. Kakashi, who wasn't with the three but a close distance from them, moved his microphone closer to his mouth.

"_What's the distance to the target_?" he asked the three Genin.

"_Five meters_," Naruto replied. "_I'm ready to go_._ Just give me the signal._"

"_I'm ready too_," Sasuke confirmed.

"_Same here_," Sakura replied.

"_Okay…,_" Kakashi began. "_GO!_"

The two boys of team seven leapt from their hiding spots to jump the shadowed creature before it could get away. Naruto was the first to get to it as he grabbed the target roughly around its middle, causing the creature to meow pitifully.

"I got him! I got him!" Naruto yelled in triumph as he held onto the…kitten.

"I got you!" the blonde taunted the cat. It began to hiss and scratch his body, mostly his face, without remorse.

"_Can you verify a red ribbon on his right ear?_" Kakashi questioned.

"_Affirmative. We've got a positive ID_," Sakura answered.

"_So it's our target, 'Tora'?_" Kakashi asked through the intercom device.

"_It's the target for sure_," Sasuke replied, ignoring Naruto as the cat began to stamp on his head while Sakura sweat-dropped at the beating the blonde was getting from a cat.

"_Okay_," Kakashi said. "_Operation 'Capture Tora, the Lost Pet' has been completed. Well done team_."

"_ISN'T THERE A MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN WORK ON?!" _Naruto bellowed through the device, causing Kakashi to fall back at the volume of his voice.

* * *

"Oh, my cute Tora-chan!" A podgy woman cooed as she squeezed the life out of the small cat with a red ribbon on its ear. This woman was the wife of Fire countries feudal Lord. Her name was Madam Shijimi. "Mommy was so, so, _so_ worried about her naughty little fuzzy-kins! Yes!"

"Aha! In your face, you stupid cat," Naruto cackled as he watched the cat fight for breathing space while the woman continued to crush it.

"No wonder it ran away," Sakura stated simply, sweat dropping at the scene in front of her as Sasuke nodded in response.

"Now then…," Sarutobi, the third Hokage, began. "Kakashi's team seven's next mission is…hmm? Ah! We have several available tasks that need completing. Babysitting Yojyu-sama's three-year-old boy. Helping his wife do her grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Helping dig potatoes at the-"

"NO!" Naruto bellowed, crossing his arms in a large 'X' in front of him. "No thanks to all of those! I want to do a more _exciting_ mission! Something challenging, not just this little baby stuff! Choose something else! Come on, old man!" He almost begged.

_There is some truth in that. I don't want to get stuck doing these boring missions either_, Sasuke thought, agreeing with Naruto.

_What a troublesome _guy, Sakura said in her mind, looking at the bellowing blonde.

'_**Cha! These missions are totally crappy!'**_ her inner-self exclaimed.

_I knew he was going to do this sooner or later_, Kakashi thought with a sigh.

"You idiot!" Iruka scolded as he stood up from his chair, slamming his hands on the desk in front of him. "You're still a rookie ninja! A Genin! A beginner with no experience for Kami-sama's sake! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience! How dare you demand something else?!"

"Are you serious!? Babysitting is not a mission, it's a chore! None of us want to stick to this crap!" Naruto began in return. "We've only been doing dumb missions lately!" Both Kakashi and Sakura, getting fed up with the complaining, hit him over the head and caused the blonde to fall to the floor.

"Will you put a lid on it?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

"Yeah, Naruto. Give it a rest," Sakura scolded him.

"Ah!" The blonde cried, jumping into a sitting position and rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Naruto!" The Hokage called. "It seems as if you do not understand the tasks you have been given." These words caught Naruto's attention as he looked up to the Hokage. "Listen. Many different kinds of requests come into our village everyday, from babysitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully sorted." He gestured towards an assortment of scrolls with different letters on them. "They are analyzed, and then ranked 'A', 'B', 'C', or 'D', depending on their difficulty. Are you with me so far?"

"Yeah, believe it!" Naruto cheered. The Hokage then looked towards the other two Genin.

"And you two?" he questioned.

"Yes," Sasuke replied with a nod.

"I am," Sakura stated respectfully, with a downward tilt of her head as if she were bowing.

"Very well then, I shall continue. We ninja are also ranked by our abilities and power. Hokage is at the top, then Jounin like Kakashi, followed by Chunin such as Iruka and Genin, like you, at the bottom. At the highest level, we select missions and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience and, if the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are inexperienced Genin, just starting down the shinobi path, you are given 'D' ranked assignments, of course… Hmm?" He then noticed that Naruto wasn't even facing him and instead was still sitting on the floor, but with his back to the Hokage.

"So I had this new flavor of ramen yesterday and I'm thinking of going with miso ramen today-" Naruto yammered at Sakura and Sasuke, both just nodded lazily and inputted with the occasional 'uh-huh' and 'alright then'.

"Silence!" Sarutobi yelled to get Naruto to pay attention. The team looked at him, apart from Naruto, and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, since he was also paying more attention to Naruto's ramen story than the third Hokage. Naruto turned on his butt, not getting off of the floor, and frowned at the Sandaime.

"Man! You always lecture me like you're my Grandfather or something, but I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time!" Naruto assured rebelliously. "I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" He finished, turning again and pouting with his back to the Hokage.

"I'm going to hear about this later," Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his silver-covered head. Iruka gaped at Naruto's display for a moment before smiling at the predicable complaining. The Hokage suddenly began chuckling. Lifting his pipe into his mouth.

"Very well Naruto. So be it," he claimed. Naruto's head perked up and his eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke also looked at the Hokage as if he had gone mad for giving into Naruto so easily while Sakura smirked down at the stunned blonde sitting by her feet.

_Naruto can sure persuade people easily_, Sakura commented in her mind. Kakashi, for his part, looked mildly surprised but mostly curious about the choice the Hokage made.

"You're giving us a real mission?" Naruto asked with eyes wide and hopeful as he did so.

"Since you are so determined, I'm going to give the four of you a C-ranked mission instead. It's a protection mission of a certain individual.," the Hokage informed them with a smile.

"Thank you. Hokage-sama," Sakura said respectfully with a bow.

'_**Cha! A C-rank mission! Alright!'**_ her inner-self exclaimed.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered. "Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess or some big league councilor?"

"Calm down," the Sandaime told him with amusement.

"Yeah dobe," Sasuke said with a scowl.

"Send in our visitor, if you will!" The Hokage called to a Chunin by the door. Team seven looked around to the door behind them as it swung open.

"What's this? A bunch of little snot-nosed kids?" The man on the other side asked in annoyance as he surveyed the team of Genin and a single Jounin in front of him. Taking a few large gulps of the alcohol he had in his hands, the ninja of team seven took a chance to give him a proper look at. He wore light brown trousers, which cut off at his ankles, and a black sleeveless shirt with a piece of purple cloth around it as a belt. The man was rather largely built with broad shoulders and a bit of a stomach, and his skin was tanned. A piece of rope was tied around his head for what seemed like no particular reason while his spiky hair and short beard were both grey. On his back was a large, black bag with a few tan colored scrolls at the top.

"Huh?" Naruto voiced as he looked at the unimpressive man.

"You're just baby ninja, aren't you?" The stranger continued. "As for you, the shortest one with the idiotic look on your face, do you really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?"

"Ha-ha!" Naruto laughed loudly, probably not realizing that he was the one being spoken to. "Who's the shortest one with the idiotic look on…his…face?" He asked, looking from Sasuke to Sakura and back again until he finally got it. Sakura and Sasuke then straightened up to their full height. Naruto looked at them and saw that Sasuke was the tallest –by only a few centimeters-, and then it was Sakura and finally him…by a good few inches.

"Idiot," the two muttered simultaneously.

"I'll demolish you!" Naruto cried as he tried to get fee from Kakashi's grip on the back of his jacket to flatten the man who insulted him.

"You can't 'demolish' the client, Naruto. It doesn't work that way," Kakashi informed him carelessly. The man took another chug of his drink, acting like nothing was going on.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country as soon as I can. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your own life in exchange for mine," Tazuna demanded.

* * *

A shadowed figure jumped through the trees, the face completely unseen and at such speeds that it would take a great ninja to catch up to whoever this person was. They landed on the ground and sprinted across the forest floor, heading towards a clearing.

* * *

At the gates of Konoha, team seven was just setting out with their new charge, Tazuna the bridge builder. Naruto was leading the pack with Sakura just behind him, Tazuna behind her and Kakashi and Sasuke coming up in the back. The blonde turned to face his traveling companions and cheered loudly.

"Yeah! Alright!" he yelled.

"What are you getting so excited about, Naruto?" Sakura asked as a cheery aura seemed to radiate around him.

"This is the first time I've ever left the village!" The blonde pronounce, looking in every direction. "I'm a traveler now, believe it!"

"Hey! Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt, that brooder and his girlfriend? He's nothing but an orange and blonde joke," Tazuna pointed out.

"They're all with me and I'm a Jounin. So you don't need to worry, sir," Kakashi assured him.

_Worst client ever! Worst client ever! Worst client ever! _Played through Naruto's head over and over as Sasuke tried to calm a raging Sakura. Not only did Tazuna insult Naruto, but he implied that the pinkette was Sasuke's girlfriend. Oh, blood was going to be spilt for her revenge!

_NO ONE CALLS ME CHIKEN-BUTT 'S GIRLFRIEND! HE WILL DIE! _Sakura raged inside her mind as she tried to get out of Sasuke's grip around her small waist.

'_**Cha! I'm a ninja! Not anyone's girlfriend!'**_ Inner exclaimed as fire seemed to rage around her.

_Damn…she's strong! _Sasuke thought as he held tighter to her waist to stop her from killing their client.

_Why did we have to get this old geezer to guard? I'm going to cut him down to size right now! _Naruto promised.

"Hey! Never insult a ninja! It's a big mistake to do something as stupid as that, old man!" Naruto yelled. "You should know that _I'm_ one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday, I'm going to be a Hokage and you'll have to look up to me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

"Whatever," Tazuna muttered.

"And another thing! I am not Uchiha's girlfriend!" Sakura added angrily.

"That's not what it looks like to me," Tazuna replied, jabbing a thumb behind him to where Sasuke had his arms locked around Sakura's waist. Sakura had stopped raging a few moments before, but she forgot Sasuke was holding her. Naruto gawked at the scene while Kakashi sweat-dropped with a sigh.

"Get off, Uchiha!" Sakura exclaimed as a vain throbbed on her forehead. Sasuke quickly ripped his arms from her and stood with his hands in his pockets and a light blush on his cheeks.

"My mistake," Tazuna said with a wave of his hand. "I should have known. A girl like her…must be hard getting a boyfriend." Tazuna shrugged while Naruto and Sasuke backed away at the menacing aura that seemed to discharge around Sakura.

* * *

Two dark clothed ninja's stood camouflaged in the trees as they observed the ninja's that were protecting their target.

* * *

Tazuna took another swig of his alcohol and observed Naruto with a cool gaze as Kakashi and Sasuke both held Sakura back from pummeling him with her biceps. No doubt that all four of the men present were noting to never get on her bad side.

"Hokage, powerful and wise…you are shrimpy and brainless. The day you become a Hokage is the day I'll sprout wings and fly," the bridge builder told Naruto nonchalantly.

"Ah! Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage, no matter what it takes! And when I do, everyone will have to admit that _I'm_ the top ninja of Konoha…including you!" Naruto yelled, now getting thoroughly pissed off with the old man's words and how he uses every opportunity he can to put the boy down a few pegs in his self-confidence.

"Hn. You can become Hokage ten times over and to me you'll still be a no body with a pink-haired girlfriend," Tazuna scoffed.

"I'M NOT ANYONE'S GIRLFRIEND, DAMMIT!" Sakura yelled as both Sasuke and Kakashi continued to retrain her from killing their client.

"You'll always be a loser," Tazuna concluded. Naruto attempted to punch him, but Kakashi managed to let go of Sakura's arm in time to catch the boy's collar as Sasuke shifted to hold Sakura's waist again, just to stop her from beating the bridge-builder to within an inch of his life.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that right now!" Naruto promised, flailing his arms around with his hands clenched into fists.

"I told you; you're supposed to _protect_ the client, not _attack_ him," Kakashi said in a worn and tired tone, obviously getting fed up of saying this same thing over and over again.

"Try telling that to Naruto's girlfriend," Sasuke taunted as he struggled to keep a grip on Sakura, who then turned and hit him upside the head for his comment.

"Well, now I feel much better," she said with a smirk as Sasuke rubbed his aching head and glared at her. Tazuna, not really interested in anything going on, began to walk down the road again. In a tree over-looking the scene of Sasuke and Sakura arguing as Naruto tried to free himself from Kakashi's grip and punch the bridge builder for the insults, the dark clothed ninja's continued to observe them. Awaiting the moment to attack.

* * *

"Oi! Tazuna-san!" Sakura called to the old man as they walked along a dirt road through the forest.

"What is it?" he answered gruffly.

"Your country is the land of waves, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Tazuna replied, looking at her curiously.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called out to her sensei while turning to face him. "Are their any ninja's in that country?"

"No," Kakashi answered. "In other countries, there are hidden villages, each with there own different customs and cultures, where ninja reside. To the people of this continent, the existence of shinobi villages means strength; military strength."

"In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries, right?" Sakura questioned.

"Right," Kakashi nodded. "The ninja villages are not controlled by any government. They're independent and have equal status. Now, a small island like the land of waves has natural protection from the sea, so there's no need for a ninja village. Each ninja village has a 'Kage' to rule over them and it is that Kage's job to keep peace with other countries."

"Oh! I get it now! So the Hokage is really important then!" Naruto proclaimed, grinning wildly.

_Yeah right! That old man! It must be a lie! _Naruto stated in his head as he remember the time he caused the Sandaime to get a major nose-bleed with his Jutsu.

"Wow! Hokage-sama must be a great man!" Sakura exclaimed.

'_**Humph! Is that old man really that important? I'm not buying it for one second!'**_ Inner Sakura stated with her arms crossed.

_He can't be that great, _Sasuke suspiciously questioned. _All he does is sit around with a pipe in his mouth._

"Hey!" Kakashi called. "You all just doubted lord Hokage, didn't you?" All three Genin shook their heads like mad while trying not to look doubtful.

"Don't worry," Kakashi claimed while placing a hand on Sakura's head and ruffling her hair affectionately. "We won't have any ninja battles in a C-ranked mission."

Tazuna grew nervous at those words as Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke turned around and narrowed his eyes at Tazuna while Naruto pouted. Wanting to fight ninja and not just walk to a country and back.

* * *

The group were still walking, now having come to a small but deep river, and were just crossing a bridge at that moment. Naruto was still in the lead with Sasuke and Sakura walking side-by-side behind him and Tazuna and Kakashi in the back.

As they walked passed a puddle, only Kakashi cast a spare look towards it. No rain had fallen recently enough for it to appear as if a storm had just passed, so it seemed a bit odd to them as to the reason a puddle would be in the middle of the road. Also, that puddle was the only one anywhere in sight.

Ripples appeared in the puddle once the entire Konoha group had passed it and a black hair-covered head lifted out of the surface of the water. Soon following it was the entire body of a man, covered in a large black cloak with the bottom half of his face hidden under a gas mask. His hair showed, but half of it was perfectly combed and neat while the other was wild and un-brushed.

The one man split into two as one of them jumped up with a silver chain in his head, traveling at a great speed. The chain was attached to a metal hand-cover that each of the men was wearing, and they wrapped the spiked metal chain around Kakashi's body, since he was the easiest to attack from where they were. Everyone looked in shock as Kakashi's one visible eye widened a little and the two men moved again, pulling the chains tighter and tighter around his large form until he was completely torn apart. Blood covered the ground and splashed on the faces of the two men, who seemed unaffected by the result of their attack.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, wanting to do something…anything that would save him and make it so what just happened would undo itself. The two men suddenly appeared behind Naruto and laughed.

"Now it's your turn," one stated to the blonde.

They came at him with the same chain that had been used to rip Kakashi apart only moments ago, fully intending on killing the Kyuubi vessel before he got the change to do anything. All Naruto could do was stare at them in a mixture of shock and fear as they came closer and closer. Sasuke acted quickly and out of pure instinct, using a shuriken to pin the chain to the tree nearest before it could wrap around and kill Naruto. He then used a kunai to reinforce the hold the shuriken already had on the chain, just to make sure they couldn't use it.

"Argh! I can't get loose!" the man with straight hair complained as both he and the look-alike with messy hair pulled on the chain to free it from the tree. Naruto stared in awe at Sasuke as the Uchiha landed on the metal claws covering the hands of the mist ninja. He then took a good grip on their arms and kicked their faces, causing them to go back until the chain snapped. Both then ran from Sasuke and one aimed once more for Naruto as the other ran at Tazuna.

Sasuke, using all the speed he could muster, moved in front of Tazuna with a kunai ready in hand. A hit that could and probably would kill him was on its way and all Sasuke did was continue to glare at the attacker. Not a second before impact, the man was grabbed around the neck by none other than their previously 'dead and torn apart' sensei, Kakashi. This same sensei also had the other man in a tight grip with his second arm.

Naruto was on the floor, still awaiting him impending doom, when he heard a gasp from on of the mist men and looked up. He gaped at the silver-haired man as he single-handedly took down both of the threats in less than a minute of showing up again.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted casually as he held the two men.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

_Hn. Show-off_, Sasuke thought with a scowl as Kakashi stole the attention he deserved.

"Huh? But he was-" Naruto started, looking towards the place Kakashi's remains fell. All that he saw now were an assortment of different sized logs in odd locations. "Kakashi-sensei…used the replacement Jutsu."

"Well. At least no one was hurt," Tazuna stated. Relieved that the Genin were able to protect him after all.

"Naruto…sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt or anything, I just didn't think that you'd freeze up like you did back there," Kakashi stated to the frightened blonde.

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto exclaimed, happy that his sensei was safe. The men suddenly heard something thump and turned to see Sakura with her bag on the floor and the items it carried scattered all around her feet. She was staring at Kakashi with wide-eyes and was frozen like a statue.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked the pinkette. But she didn't reply.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out "Kakashi-sensei is fine! See?!" But Sakura just continued to stand still with both hands on her sides. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her when he noticed something odd. Sakura's lips were moving as though she was talking but no sound seemed to be coming out of her mouth.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked once again, still not getting any reply. Sakura's lips stopped moving and all the three ninja's eyes widened when she suddenly dropped down to her knees. Still as frozen as a statue with widened and fearful eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered, worry evident in his voice. All-of-a-sudden, Sakura's breathing began to come out in choked sobs and tears started to cascade down her face like a waterfall. Without any warning, Sakura placed her hands in-front of her face and began to shriek. Everyone ran to Sakura as she dropped down to the ground on her side, continuing to scream and cry while curling up into a fetal position. What was strange was that she was sheltering her face with her hands. As though there was something horrifying taking place right in-front of her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out as he, Sasuke and Kakashi all dropped down to their knees next to the screaming girl.

"Sakura…," Kakashi tried to talk to her. But Sakura just continued her actions. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Sakura…," Sasuke tried, frightened for his pink-haired teammate. He had never seen Sakura like this and the agony she was in was tugging at his heart. Anger suddenly enveloped Sasuke. Anger at whatever made her like this. He didn't know why but the Uchiha suddenly wanted to kill whatever caused her so much fear.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said fiercer, trying to catch her attention. "Sakura!"

"…so much blood…," the screaming girl suddenly sobbed, causing all the ninja's to freeze as they listened to her.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked gently.

"…it's everywhere…," Sakura continued to sob, in-between her screams.

"Tazuna! Naruto!" Kakashi called out as he stood up. "I need your assistance!" The two nodded their heads and listened to Kakashi's instructions while Sasuke stayed by Sakura's side. Listening to her sobs with gently and sad eyes. What suddenly caught his attention was the next words that came out of the pinkette's mouth.

"…those eyes…," Sakura sobbed as she began screaming even louder than before.

…_eyes…_, Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

_There was nothing but the somber darkness surrounding Sakura as she walked across the barren wasteland where the sun never penetrates. The only light substance Sakura could depend on was the everlasting eclipse blazing above her head. Unknown to the world around her, Sakura decided to probe her surroundings and began heading forward. But nothing seemed to be existent around her. Faraway in the distant darkness, Sakura could make-out the faint sound of a soft song being played. Sakura headed towards the source of the sound._

_The melody grew powerful with each step she took. Her surroundings were consistent but as Sakura, at last, reached the source of the music, she found that the sound was coming from a music box that laid resting on the ground. Made from fine mahogany wood, the golden cylinder turning inside the box played a angelic melody that calmed even the most tainted of souls. Sakura was hypnotized by the sound and couldn't help but have a faint reorganization of it. She reached out to grab the music box but as her fingers were inches away from it, the melody suddenly stopped playing. _

_Emotions of sadness and betrayal engulfed Sakura's body and she couldn't figure out why she felt that way. The rhythm and softness of the sound coming out of the music box made Sakura feel safe, somehow. She felt that the melody was…home. Continuing to reach for it, Sakura grabbed hold of the box and lifted it up to her view. The music box contained no special items inside. The only thing visible were the words engraved in gold which read;_

Love that will never fade through time. Bond that will never break no matter what. And a heart that will remain pieced together because of you. To my dearest child, I give you this music box. A melody that will be sung softly for you every night as I watch you fall into a blissful sleep.

…Forevermore, Mommy…

_The words began to blur as tears burned in Sakura's eyes. They fell freely down her cheeks and settled on the music box. A sob choked it's way up Sakura's throat as she tried desperately to hold it back._

"…_you poor little girl…," a voice sounded through the abyss. Sakura's body froze as the music box slipped through her fingers and landed on the ground with a thud. The second it made contact with the ground, the angelic melody began to play once more. Sakura look frantically around for the source of the voice. But she was all alone. _

"…_what a beautiful melody…," it said again. Sweat beaded down Sakura's forehead as the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. She felt as though the voice was whispering right in her ear with its phantom hand brushing its cold fingers against her soft skin. Sakura swiftly turned around. Only to be face-to-face with a bare girl, around her age. Skin as pale as a ghost with a head camouflaged by wrappings of bandages. Leaving visible only one emerald-green eye. Sakura backed away from the frightening figure as a chill ran down her spine. _

"…_what's wrong…you look like you've seen a ghost…," the delusion said. It's voice was clear of any emotion, but still eerie enough to cause Sakura to back away further. _

"…_don't worry…I won't hurt you…I just want to talk…," it continued to say. "…I'm all alone here…you know what it's like to be alone…don't you…?" Sakura froze and looked down at the ground while a downcast look played upon her face. Alone…she knew all to well what it felt like. The pinkette's hands clenched into fists as she bit down her bottom lip. Trying desperately to fight the tears wanting to escape._

"…_we are a lot alike…," the delusion's phantom voice spoke, suddenly appearing right in-front of Sakura. She staggered back and away from it as the fear and suspicion refused to fade away. "…I told you…don't be afraid…"_

_Sakura gathered up all of her courage and finally spoke with a shaky voice. "What do you want?"_

"…_nothing…I only wish to help you…," it answered._

"_Help me…with what…?" Sakura questioned, growing more curious of the thing standing a few feet away from her. Instead of answering, the delusion merely stared Sakura down with it's cold, death eye. _

_Sakura took a deep breath and whispered, "Who are you?"_

"…_me…?" it questioned with the tilt of it's head. The figure began walking towards the frightened pinkette. Sakura staggered back and tripped on her own feet. Falling backwards and onto the cold-hard ground. The figure stopped right in-front of her, then slowly bent down until they were at eye-level. _

"…_I'm you…," the figure said as the bandages fell away from it's head, revealing Sakura's own face staring back at her with a cold smile. The real Sakura became wide-eye and back away further from…herself?_

"_W-What?" she stuttered, not knowing what else to say. _

"…_I'm what you feel inside…," the other-Sakura explained. "…what's in your heart…" _

"_I-I don't understand…what do you mean?!" Sakura desperately asked, wanting answers of the many questions running through her mind. The other-Sakura smiled at Sakura. But a cold smile that sent shivers down Sakura's spine and caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. The other-Sakura raised it's ghostly hand and placed it tenderly on Sakura's cheek. She flinched at the contact and grew wide-eyed at the next words that came out of other-Sakura's mouth. _

"…_don't worry…you'll understand soon enough…" With that said Sakura began to fall. Falling through the darkness surrounding her with nothing to grab onto and no one to save her. The last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness was a pair of big yellow eyes…

* * *

_

"Hey, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto said to his masked sensei as he and Kakashi continued walking through the forest, back from the near-by river carrying containers of water.

"Yes?" Kakashi replied, curious as to what Naruto wanted to ask.

"What do you think was wrong with Sakura-chan?" Kakashi remained silent for a while before saying, "I'm not sure." The silver-haired ninja was lying of course, though Naruto didn't notice it for Kakashi had hide it well. His eyes grew sad as he recalled what had happened. After Sakura's breakdown, she fainted from exhaustion. The team decided to rest for the night in a clearing with the tall trees surrounding them for protection. Sasuke had laid her to rest on her back while Naruto and Kakashi went out to fetch her some water. What Sasuke and Naruto didn't know was what caused Sakura to behave like that. It was driving them nuts as they interrogated their sensei about it. But Kakashi assured them that he didn't know. Naruto believed him but Sasuke had a look of suspicion on his face. Though he dropped the subject and stayed sitting by Sakura's side. Refusing to take his eyes off her as she slept.

Naruto and Kakashi reached the resting spot to find Sasuke still by Sakura's side. Tazuna got tired awhile ago and had decided to rest against a tree, shading himself from the hot sun.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to his dark-haired teammate. "We're back!" Sasuke turned his head around and caught sight of Naruto and Kakashi. Both holding two containers of water. Kakashi walked to Sakura's side and bent down closer to her.

"How's her fever?" he asked, speaking directly to Sasuke.

"Still the same," Sasuke replied, his voice still impassive though Kakashi was able to make-out a hint of worry and frustration in it. Kakashi tenderly placed his hand on Sakura's forehead. His skin heating up at the contact. _She's burning up…_, Kakashi stated to himself. Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a white-rag. Opening one of the containers of water, he poured the liquid onto the rag until it was completely drenched. Sasuke watched as Kakashi gently settled it onto Sakura's forehead.

"That should do it," Kakashi pronounced. "We'll rest here for the night, then continue tomorrow when Sakura's feeling better."

"So…she'll be fine by tomorrow?" Sasuke asked., trying to look like he couldn't care less about the girl, but failing miserably.

"Don't worry," Kakashi assured him, his eye crinkling as he smiled underneath his mask. "She'll be just fine."

* * *

"_Can't get me!" a young 6-year-old girl cheered from the top of a tree. "Can't get me!" _

_A young 6-year-old boy came running toward the tree, where the little girl stood sitting on the branch. She was swinging her legs back and forth while cutely sticking her tongue out at the little boy beneath her. _

"_No fair!" the little boy complained. His raven-like hair moving back and forth as he vigorously shook his head. "You cheated!"_

"_This isn't cheating," the girl said while giggling at the boy. Her bubbly laugh intoxicated the air around them and the boy couldn't help the blush that formed on his cheeks. "I'm simply using the area to my advantage."_

"_Advantage?" the boy questioned, beginning to get annoyed. "We're only playing hide-and-seek! Theirs no reason for you to climb to the top of a tree!" The little girl decided that she had enough fun taunting her friend and jumped down from the high tree. Most kids would have gotten injured by that action, but this child was special. She landed gracefully on her feet next the amazed boy. _

"_How do you do that?" he asked, jealous at what his friend can do._

"_It's easy," she replied. "All you have to do is gather a little chakra to the bottom of your feet."_

"_Can you teach me?!" he excitedly asked. _

"_Sure." The little girl smiled a smile that could surpass an angel's and the boy next to her blushed heavily while suddenly finding the ground interesting. _

"_But…," the girl said, placing a finger on her chin and catching his attention. "I'm not sure you can handle it." _

"_I can handle anything!" her friend stated angrily. "And I can do it better than you!"_

"_Sure you can," the girl mocked, smirking._

"_Yes I can!" the boy retorted._

"_Sure you can."_

"_Yes I can!"_

"_Sure you can."_

"_Yes I can!"_

"_Sure you can."_

"_YES I CAN!!!" he finally yelled while flailing his arms around the air. The girl laughed at his actions and began walking down the path ahead of them. Her friend tried to call out to her but she continued to walk down the path, completely ignoring the irritated boy._

"_Hey, wait!" he bellowed. "I'm not done arguing with you yet!"

* * *

_

Sasuke awoke with a start and sat upright in his sleeping bag. He looked around his surroundings to find that he was still in the forest with the rest of his team and client. Sasuke sighed while running a hand threw his raven-like hair. _Why did I dream that…?_ He asked himself, not really expecting an answer. _It happened a long time ago…no use worrying about it now. _

Looking over to where Sakura slept, Sasuke froze and began to panic when he saw that she wasn't there and that the white-rag that would help her fever was laying on the ground. He hastily got up and began searching through the forest, not bothering to wake anyone up. Everything was quiet and it was difficult for Sasuke to see through the darkness of the night. He suddenly heard something. It sounded like someone was…singing? Wasting no time, Sasuke began speeding towards the source of the voice. As the singing began to get louder Sasuke realized who's voice it was. It was a voice he hadn't heard singing in years.

Sasuke picked up his pace and reached a clearing. It was an opened field with trees circling it and gorgeous dandelion's sprouting out of the ground. It's seeds were being carried by the wind and they floated on the empty air. Directly underneath the moonlight, sitting on a boulder, was Sakura. She was hugging her knees against her chest and was staring up at the bright stars above while singing a song that Sasuke knew all to well. Her angelic melody brought back unwanted memories to Sasuke as he walked through the field and sat beside Sakura on the boulder. She jumped and stopped singing once Sasuke took a seat, realizing that she wasn't alone.

Sakura continued to gaze up at the stars above. Completely ignoring Sasuke's presence. He didn't seem to mind though, because he sat silently next to her while staring at the bright lights as well. The world around the two Genin was still as neither of them found any reason to speak. But Sasuke knew that it wouldn't last. He had to know what caused Sakura to freak out like that as well as the fact that they needed to go back to the others.

"You okay?" was the only thing Sasuke could think of to say.

"Yeah…," Sakura said in a bleak voice, causing Sasuke's worry to rise.

Deciding to get right to the point, Sasuke said, "What happened with you?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, while giving him a questioning look.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Sasuke sharply said, getting annoyed that Sakura was playing dumb. But the confused look never left her face.

"I honestly don't know what you mean…," she said. "The last thing I remember was…" Sakura was about to tell him about the phantom figure but decided against it. She felt as though a voice in her head was telling her that it was a bad idea. "…waking up laying on the ground an hour ago…"

Sasuke stared her for a moment before directing his gaze beyond the dark forest. He knew she was telling the truth about not knowing anything…but when she paused during her explanation he knew she wasn't telling him everything. Sasuke sighed and descended from the boulder. _She's tired_, he thought. _We should just head back._

Sasuke began heading back towards the clearing. He was about to call out to Sakura when he heard her footsteps closely behind him. They both walked in silence as light began to dawn upon them. Sasuke looked up at the sky where the sun was beginning to rise. The two Genin reach the rest spot to find Kakashi and Tazuna already up and packing their sleeping bags.

"Sakura," Kakashi greeted as her and Sasuke reached the clearing. "I'm glad to see your doing fine."

"Thanks Kaka-sensei," Sakura replied with a smile. "I hope I didn't jeopardize the mission…"

"Don't worry about it . Tazuna was growing tired of walking anyway. Were heading out as soon as everyone's ready," Kakashi assured her, he then eyed the snoring blonde resting on the floor with drool hanging by the corner of his mouth. "…Or when somebody wake's him up…"

Sakura was forever grateful to her sensei for not pestering her on the subject. She didn't really understand what had happened to her but Sakura was glad that somebody was acting as though nothing happened. Sasuke walked up to the sleeping-Naruto with bored eyes and proceeded to kicking the blonde on the side…hard. Naruto awoke with a start and flew back a few feet at the contact until his head smacked right into a tree. _That' s gotta hurt_, Sakura thought as she walked up to Sasuke and smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Sasuke said in irritation while rubbing his throbbing head.

"You didn't have to kick him!" Sakura countered. Sasuke opened his mouth to say a come-back when Sakura was suddenly tackled down to the ground by a very emotional blonde.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged the suffocating pinkette on the ground. "I'm so happy your alright!"

"Knock it off dobe," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto by his collar and hoisted the blonde off of the pinkette. Sakura looked gratefully at Sasuke then stood up and dusted the dirt off of herself.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while laughing nervously. "Sorry, I got a little carried away. I'm just glad your alright."

Sakura lightly blushed at Naruto's words for she had never had anyone care for her so much and said, "Thanks for worrying about me."

"What happened though?" Naruto couldn't help but ask. Sasuke's ears perked up at this and he focused his attention on Sakura, awaiting the answer. Sakura could feel their stares crowding her and she took a step back.

"Nothing," she said, thinking of a good excuse. "It's…just…my first battle! And I guess, seeing Kakashi-sensei get ripped apart like that, took a lot out of me."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "It was both our first battle! Don't worry your not the only one who froze up!" Sakura smiled at what Naruto had admitted. _He's just trying to make me feel better…,_ she thought to herself. _…But it's sweet…_

"Hey," Sasuke called out calmly, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked as Sasuke looked at her was a mocking smirk.

"You're not hurt, are ya?" he questioned tauntingly. "Scaredy cat."

"Grrrrrrrr! SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, ready to fight him. But he merely smirked and walked away to pack-up his stuff.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called out to the angry pinkette, forcing her to pause her incoming fight with the Uchiha to look at him. "Instead of fighting Sasuke, you really should be thanking him."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confusion playing on her face. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was out of hearing range, with a smirk then said to Sakura, "Because while you were sleeping…he stayed by your side the entire time…"

With widened eyes, Sakura looked back at the Uchiha who was currently getting his stuff ready with his trademark emotionless face. She couldn't believe it. Sasuke would never do that for her…would he? Naruto watched as Sakura's surprised face turned into a tender one and a small smile formed on her lips.

_You'll thank me for this one day Sasuke, _Naruto thought to himself as he got ready to proceed with the mission.


	7. Zabuza Makes His Appearance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

The waters below the small wooden boat team seven, Tazuna and another man were in shifted slightly, causing large ripples as they passed. Mist surrounded them and covered the sea, creating a cloak of invisibility around them, which they used to their advantage. They had left the engine off, for precautionary purposes. Then, a bridge began to appear before them in the distance. It was a breath taking sight. Cranes were present on the parts of the bridge that were completed, lifting metal bars and such, while signs and warning were posted across the entrance to warn people that only working personnel could go on the bridge at that moment in time. However, everyone remained silent. They all knew that they were approaching enemy territory. Well…almost everyone did.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Naruto gushed in awe as he grinned widely and became excited.

"What? Quiet!" The man steering scolded him in hushed anger. "I told you, no noise! Why do you think we're traveling like this? Huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing? Moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us." Naruto's hands went up to his mouth to cover it so he wouldn't say anything else as Sasuke looked out into the distant fog. Sakura, however, looked at the bridge without breaking her eyes away from it, frowning at the implication of his words.

"Tazuna-san," Kakashi began. "Before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something."

"Huh? Whataya want?" Tazuna asked quietly, looking down rather than facing any of the people he traveled with.

"The men who are after you; I need to know why. If you don't tell us, then I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission as soon as we're done dropping you ashore," The silver-haired man warned.

"Hmmm…," Tazuna considered. Everyone, with the exception of the man rowing the boat, looked at the bridge builder in wait of his answer to Kakashi's inquiry.

"Well?" Naruto prompted.

"I guess I have no choice but to tell you," The old man sighed.

"No shit, Sherlock," Sakura muttered, resting her elbow on the side of the boat and her chin in her palm. You could say that she's not been in the best mood since the day before. Naruto and Sasuke, who heard what she had said, snickered slightly but still listened to the man's words.

"No…I _want_ you to know the truth. Like you said, Kakashi-san, this _is_ beyond the scope of the original mission. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me," He sighed. Sakura, who felt that the last statement was directed at her –he _was_ staring at her as he said it- paid more attention than she did before.

"Go on," Sakura nodded, giving him her full attention.

"Very well. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow." He paused.

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked, half in disbelief. "Hmmm…who is it?"

"You know him…at least I'm almost positive that you've heard his name spoken before," he said. "He's one of the wealthiest men in the world…the shipping magnet, Gato."

"Huh? Gato? Of Gato transport?" Kakashi questioned, his eyes…eye widening slightly.

"He's a business leader…everyone knows him."

"Who, who? What, what?" Naruto asked in his usual hyper way.

"Gato. He's a famous tycoon from a well known company that's true. But below the surface…with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations…he sells drugs and contraband, using gangs and ninja to do his bidding," The bridge-builder stated. "It happened one year ago, when Gato first set his sights on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared." He sighed.

"Well, what's so bad about that? Just leave him and he'll leave you. It can't be as bad as you claim," Naruto said with a shrug.

"Wrong, shorty! In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything! Finance, government and our very lives," Tazuna informed the blonde angrily. He then looked thoughtful and continued. "But, there _is_ one thing even Gato fears."

"What's that?" Sakura questioned.

"…The bridge," Tazuna stated in a 'scary' voice.

"Wow…a…bridge?" Sakura mocked in fake wonderment.

"Shut up! When it is complete, it will join us to the land and _that_ will break his control. _That_ is what he fears. Also, _I_ am the bridge builder in charge of this whole thing," He finished.

"So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge, you're standing in this gangster's way," Sakura concluded for the sake of the blonde on her team, who was utterly confused.

"Then that means that those guys we fought in the forest…they were working for Gato," Sasuke added, looking at Sakura as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Uh? Hmmm," Naruto said, acting like he got it.

"I don't understand," Kakashi admitted. "If you knew that this man was dangerous…_knew _that he would send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?"

"Because…the Land of Waves…is a small nation in poverty. Even our _nobles_ have little money," Tazuna confessed sadly. "The common people building this bridge; they can't pay for an A or B ranked mission. It's just too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I even reach home."

"Here is comes," Sasuke groaned as they all waited for what they knew was coming.

"Yep…the waterworks," Sakura sighed. Sure enough, Tazuna adopted a sad face with an upset voice to match.

"_But_…don't feel bad about that. Of course, my sweet little grandson would be upset. He'll cry; '_Grandpa! I want my Grandpa!'_," He mimicked.

"Ugh! Not this again!" Naruto and Sakura said together. "Hey! Stop that! I mean it! Stop copying me! Stop!" The two friends carried on until Naruto had grabbed the pinkette's cheek and stretched it while Sakura was beginning to pull on Naruto's spiky yellow hair roughly.

"E-hem," Sasuke cleared his throat, annoyed at the childish actions his two 'teammates' were portraying. The two stopped their fight and sat back again as if nothing even happened.

"Right…where was I? Oh yeah! My daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden leaf village; denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow," Tazuna continued in false woe.

"Oh boy," Naruto groaned.

"Tell me about it," Sakura agreed.

"Hn," Sasuke added.

"Ah well. It's not your fault. Forget it," The bridge-builder assured. The ninja of team seven sighed in relief and Kakashi rubbed the metal of his headband a little bit.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice," He stated, causing his team to groan in annoyance. "We'll have to keep guarding you."

"Oh! I'm very grateful," Tazuna said in mock happiness. _I win! _The man added in his mind, flashing a peace sign.

* * *

They had been riding on the boat for about fifteen more minutes in complete boredom. Naruto suggested that they play 'eye spy', but that stopped when he used nothing other than 'water' and 'a boat', sometimes even 'fog'. Let's just say, Sakura got very annoyed while Sasuke's eye didn't stop twitching.

"We're approaching the shore," The man steering the boat stated as they drew closer to the pier. "Tazuna, we've been very fortunate. No one has noticed us so far." He added to the bridge builder.

"Nice going," Tazuna congratulated him. They passed under an arch and, when they came out the other side, the ninja were surprised to be welcomed by bright sun and blue skies. There were trees and other plants sprouting up from the water with bright green leaves and the sounds of seagulls filled the air.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed in joy. The boat soon stopped and everyone began to file out.

"Beauty before age, sensei!" Sakura called as she jumped ahead of Kakashi and got out first.

"Cool before perverted!" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks, dobe," Sasuke smirked, stepping out next to Sakura before Naruto got the chance to.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" The blonde growled.

"Skill before clumsiness," Kakashi stated happily, stepping out of the boat before Naruto as well.

"I'm leaving now because I'm cool that way!" Tazuna said, flashing another peace sign before leaving Naruto in the boat alone. Naruto grumbled and got out last.

"Whatever," Naruto muttered, standing next to Sakura too.

"That's as far as I go," The man who steered the boat said to Tazuna and the rest.

"Right," The bridge builder acknowledged. "Thank you for taking such a risk."

"Just be careful," He warned as he started up the motor, crouched down on one knee and left them on the pier.

"Okay, take me to my home, and I mean get me there as fast as you can while keeping me in one piece," Tazuna ordered.

"Right," Kakashi said as every turned and began to walk off the pier, towards the man's home. _The next ninja they send will defiantly not be just a mere Chunin, _Kakashi thought to himself._ They'll be Jounin. An elite ninja with deadly skills. Oh boy. I need a vacation already.

* * *

_

Naruto once again lead their small team through a forest path as they made their way to Tazuna's house, with Sasuke and Sakura walking behind him side-by-side and Kakashi and Tazuna following in a similar way. Of course, Sasuke couldn't be happy with letting Naruto take the lead, so he sped up to prove that he was faster than Naruto was. The latter noticed the challenge and groaned mentally.

_I'm not letting Sasuke get all the glory this time! Believe it!_ He thought with a frown. Naruto ran ahead of Sasuke, taking the lead again and doing a mental victory dance. He looked around carefully, looking for any signs of danger, before grabbing a kunai in his hand and looking over to a certain bush by the side of the road.

"Over there!" The blonde yelled, throwing the kunai into the bush. Everyone looking in question as to why Naruto threw the kunai.

"Naruto…what is it?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hmmm. It was just a mouse," he stated proudly.

"Mouse? Yeah right! You're so obvious Naruto," Sakura sighed.

"Naruto! Those are kunai knives! They're dangerous," Kakashi scolded as Tazuna growled.

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME, YOU SCRUFFY LITTLE DWARF!" Tazuna screamed at the young boy.

"Hey! Is someone hiding over there?" Naruto asked; he was ignoring Tazuna and paying attention to the bush he just threw a dangerous weapon at. "No! They're over there! Over there!" He yelled, throwing another kunai into a different bush.

"Knock it off, idiot!" Sakura told him while hitting him over the head for good measure.

"W-Why'd you do that? Someone really is following us! I mean it!" The blonde assured his friend as he rubbed his head. Kakashi walked to the bush Naruto had thrown the kunai in and saw a white rabbit in shock.

"A rabbit! Ah!" Naruto cried, running to the small creature. "I'm sorry, little rabbit! I'm sorry!"

"All this fuss over a rodent?" Tazuna asked grumpily. Sakura looked at the rabbit and her eyes narrowed, as well as Kakashi's.

_That is a snow rabbit,_ The Jounin noted. _But the color…they only have white fur during winter. When the days are short and there is little sunlight._

_No way! A white rabbit! They only appear in winter!_ Sakura thought, her suspicions rising. Kakashi looked all over the clearing, Sakura doing the same, for any signs of why the rabbit would be white rather than brown this time of year. It would only mean that the rabbit was kept in captivity or something, which would imply that it wasn't the only thing out of place in this forest.

A man watched them from a near-by tree. He observed what was happening down below with the rabbit, his eyes traveling across the ninja he knew to be from Konohagakure. However, the man's gaze lingered on Kakashi's longest. The stranger jumped from the branch with great speed, descending to the ground faster than you could blink. Kakashi noticed this before he landed and turned his body to the branch fully, shocked out of his mind.

"Look out!" He yelled to his team. Naruto looked up from hugging the small white rabbit to give his sensei a curious glance. Sakura's eyes widened and she ran to the blonde and her dark-haired team mate, both of whom didn't know what was going on. A ridiculously large blade swung out of a tree and headed in Tazuna's direction, but Kakashi tackled him to the ground while Sakura was taking down Sasuke with her left hand and Naruto with her right. The sword struck a tree and remained in its new location as the man from the branch landed on its hilt, his bare back facing the ninja.

On his arms were white arm warmers with black spots, going from his wrists to his armpit. His feet had the same warmers over black sandals, going to his knees and having gray and black striped trousers tucking into the tops. His chest was bare and a blue scarf strap was secured around his neck and the top of his trousers while the bottom half of his face was covered with bandages and his headband –displaying the symbol for the village hidden in the mist- sat sideways on his head. The hair on his head, which spiked out to the side and sat around the headband, was jet black while his narrow, naturally scowling, eyes were piercing brown.

_That must be…,_Kakashi thought, trailing off at the end.

_Here it is! My chance to shine! Believe it! I'm ready this time! I'm so not going to lose to Sasuke!_ Naruto said mentally with a wide smile.

"Well, well. If it isn't Momochi Zabuza. Rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist," Kakashi observed nonchalantly.

_Rogue ninja? Whatever! Nothing is gonna stop me! Ready? Go!_ Naruto yelled in his mind as he began charging towards Zabuza. Kakashi –not wanting Naruto to harm himself- held his arm out to stop the young boy from going any further. Naruto was surprised by this and looked up to his sensei for an explanation.

"You're in the way," Kakashi stated bluntly. "Get back." He ordered, not taking his eye off of the rogue-nin.

"But why?" Naruto complained.

"He's not like those other ninja. This man is in a whole other league. If he's our opponent, then I'll need this," The older man told Naruto calmly, reaching up to place his hand on his headband. "This could be traitorous."

"Kakashi, the Sharingan eye," Zabuza said, not really to anyone. "Did I get that right?"

_Wha? No way! _Sasuke thought.

"It's too bad, huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man," The rogue ninja ordered, referring to Tazuna.

_Uh, Sharingan? What's that? _Naruto asked himself.

_Kakashi-sensei…he's not an Uchiha, is he?_ Sakura frowned.

"Now quick! Shield formation! Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. Everyone be careful!" Kakashi ordered them.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I taught you three teamwork, now use it!" He barked at his team of young ninja. Zabuza narrowed his eyes as Kakashi lifted the headband over his eye and let it rest on his forehead.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked out loud. His left eye was closed at the moment and had a dark scar running over the lid and onto his cheek, going upwards to his eyebrow. When Kakashi opened his eyes, it was red with a black outline and had three black tomoe surrounding where the pupil would go. Said pupil was still there, but smaller than a normal one.

"I'm ready!" The silver-haired team leader stated firmly.

"Hn, there it is," Zabuza said, looking at, but not into, the eye.

_Ah! His eye; what is that?_ Naruto asked in his head.

_Look at that…the Sharingan,_ Sasuke thought, staring speechlessly into the eye of his sensei.

"Well, looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is truly an honor," Zabuza said to the red-eye man.

"Everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan, Sharingan'. Will someone please tell me what Sharingan is?" Naruto pleaded.

"Sharingan," Sasuke stated. "It's a rare power that resides in the eyes of the one using it. The user if this visual Jutsu, or Dojutsu, can instantly see and comprehend any Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. They can also reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, _rare_ form of Dojutsu. However, there's more to the Sharingan than that. A lot more."

"You got it right, boy. But you only scratched the surface," Zabuza told them.

"The…surface?" Naruto repeated in question.

"The Sharingan can also analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail," Zabuza added as the area was covered in a dense fog. "As for you, Jounin. In the assassination unit of the hidden mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight." Kakashi's eyes narrowed as Zabuza took the sword from the tree and moved quickly. The three Genin, standing in a circle around Tazuna, looked around for him as Kakashi remained still. He came up to the right of them all, standing calmly.

"He's over there!" Naruto yelled.

"He's standing on the water," Sasuke added. True enough, Zabuza stood on the water with his left arm in the air and his right in a chakra gathering sign in front of him.

_He is building up a huge amount of chakra,_ Kakashi noticed.

"Kiri Gakure no Jutsu!" Zabuza exclaimed, performing the Jutsu that enveloped the surrounding area in a dense mist, causing anyone within to lose the advantage of sight.

"He vanished," Naruto stated in wonder.

"No, he didn't," Kakashi stated.

"Of course he did!" Naruto claimed.

"He's just hidden in the mist. Don't worry about it though; he won't target you, Naruto. He'll come after me first…," Kakashi informed the rest of his traveling companions, stepping in front of his students and in the direction Zabuza was last seen by him and the rest of them.

"I have a question…who the _hell_ is this guy?" Sakura asked in aggravation.

"Momochi Zabuza, the ex-leader of the Kirigakure secret assassination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique all assassins prize," Kakashi explained.

"S-S-Silent?" Naruto questioned shakily.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or a warning of any kind. It's so fast; you pass from this life without realizing what happened. Even the Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard," Kakashi warned. "Well, if we fail we only lose our lives, after all." He added with a shrug.

"Shut up! I can't think! Everyone just be quiet!" Sakura yelled with her eyes screwed shut. Sasuke glanced worriedly at the pinkette and noticed her legs shaking._ Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! What should I do?! _She asked her-self desperately. Sakura didn't want to admit it but…she was afraid. Afraid for herself and her teammates. She had never been in a situation like this.

"Sakura…," Kakashi called out. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to look at her determined sensei.

"Calm down. I'll protect you with my life, all of you. I will not let my comrades die, trust me." All three Genin were surprised by their sensei's words.

"I wouldn't be so sure about any of you escaping with your lives. So don't be too concerned about scaring them or protecting them," Zabuza mocked from his hiding spot as he placed his hands in a seal. "It's over."

Kakashi turned and saw Zabuza through his Sharingan in just enough time to dodge the swing of the large sword Zabuza carried. He then intercepted the rogue-nin as he went for Sakura, who was ready to attack. The Genin scattered, Sasuke going to where Kakashi once stood, Naruto going off to the left, Tazuna going backwards and Sakura to the right.

Fog once again covered the area, but not as thickly this time. It was thick enough to offer some cover, but thin enough to see more than just yourself. Everyone saw that Kakashi had stuck a kunai into Zabuza's stomach and that he was bleeding. However, it was not blood pouring out of the wound, but water. Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, shocking everyone.

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto warned as the second Zabuza got ready to attack the copy-nin. Kakashi was shocked when the ninja he had stabbed erupted into nothing but water, which fell uselessly to the ground. The second –and now only- Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi, slicing the ninja in half. However, this Kakashi too erupted into water. Eyes wide, Zabuza looked at the spot Kakashi once stood.

_The water clone Jutsu. It can't be! _Zabuza thought in shock. _Even in the mist…he saw though my illusion and copied it in an instant!_ A kunai was placed at his neck as he watched the water from the clone fall to the ground next to his own water clone's puddle.

"Don't move," Kakashi threatened daringly as he held the kunai. "Now it's over!" Kakashi and Zabuza remained frozen, the kunai pressed to the latter's throat. Everyone watched them, not daring to move.

"You're finished," Kakashi stated darkly to the man at the end of his kunai. Naruto gulped and took in the situation in joy.

"All right!" He cheered. Sasuke looked at the captured man and smirked, but that smirk was gone when he saw that Sakura was still in the defensive position she was in before. His attention was forced away from his teammate when Zabuza began to chuckle.

"Huh?" Kakashi voiced.

"Finished?" Zabuza echoed, still chuckling at the words. "You really don't get it, do you? You're technique is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy-cat ninja like you." He continued to chuckle, amused at Kakashi's expense. "You _are_ full of surprises though. You'd already copied my water clone Jutsu during your touching speech."

"Very skillfully executed," Zabuza complemented. "You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist, just waiting for me to make my move. Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool." All at once, yet another Zabuza was behind Kakashi with his sword poised to attack. The Zabuza, Kakashi had captured broke down into nothing but water and Kakashi allowed his eyes to widen.

"Hey, that one was a clone too!" Naruto yelled unhelpfully.

"Gee, thanks for the update, dobe!" Sasuke harshly stated. Kakashi turned and ducked as Zabuza swung the heavy sword, so he didn't even cut a silver hair. He slammed the sword into the ground, switched hands so that he held the hilt still and threw his leg in Kakashi's direction. The kick landed its mark and Kakashi when flying a short distance from the ninja who kicked him.

"Now," Zabuza stated, taking his sword out of the ground. He held it firmly in two hands and ran at a great speed to where Kakashi would land, getting ready to strike. Zabuza, suddenly stopped his action and directed his sight to the frightened pinkette. He chuckled darkly and began charging at Sakura, who had frozen up from shock. Sasuke, acting on impulse, swiftly appeared in-front of Sakura and sealed his eyes. Awaiting the pain he knew would come at the contact that sword was inches away from making. Suddenly, Zabuza was kicked hard in the side of his face by none other than Kakashi. Zabuza, shocked at first, quickly recovered and swung his sword down at the silver-haired Jounin. Kakashi acted quickly and leaped into the air. But Zabuza suddenly appeared before him and landed a kick on Kakashi that sent his crashing into the near-by lake.

"Sensei!" Naruto cried. _I can't believe he got kicked through the air like that!_

"Haruno! What's gotten into you?! " Sasuke sharply said to her. But Sakura continued to remain frozen in fear while staring wide-eyed at Zabuza. Sasuke suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and violently shook the girl. "Listen to me! I won't let him hurt you or Naruto! Do you understand?!" His words awakened Sakura as she regained her composure.

"Sorry…," the pinkette trailed off while her eyes reflected the shame she felt. Kakashi surfaced from the water, where he had landed, and held his head and arm out of it while the rest of him stayed submerged. Something about the water didn't seem right to him.

"This isn't normal water…it's dense…heavy," He mused. Zabuza came up behind him, standing on the water, and placed his hands in fast signs for another Jutsu.

"Ah, fool," Zabuza commented. "Suiro no Jutsu!"

"No!" Kakashi cried as he turned around quickly. The water around him began to mold itself into a ball, trapping Kakashi inside the ball of water mixed with chakra. Getting someone in took skill and chakra control, but still do-able. Getting out, however, was near impossible.

"Escaping underwater…bad mistake," Zabuza taunted, keeping his hand in the water ball to keep it tight around the copy-nin. "This prison may be made of nothing but water; however, with my chakra reinforcing its strength…it can be compared to steel. It's hard to fight and you can't move. So much for the _great_ Kakashi." He mocked the trapped man. "I'll finish you off later, but first those two little boys will have to be illuminated, the bridge builder killed…and I have a battle planned for the girl…Water clone Jutsu!"

_Oh no! He's even more skilled than I thought!_ Kakashi commented, his eyes widening when a clone came up from the water. _I just hope that my team are up to the challenge…_

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja, huh?" Zabuza began. "When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't phase you any more, that is when you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile is entered in my bingo book, then you may have earned the title of 'ninja'." He told them, performing another hand seal. "Whoever calls kids like them a ninja is a joke!"

Once more, Zabuza called the mist to create a cover for him to move without being seen and attack before anyone even notices he's there. Naruto and Sakura freaked out. Sasuke let his head shift, looking for the 'disappearing' mist-nin before he could strike._ Oh man, oh man, oh man! He disappeared again!_ Naruto thought in desperation. Just as Naruto finished his thought, a foot cleared a small path in the mist and hit him in the stomach. The boy when flying back with pain filling his body at an alarming rate. His headband came undone and landed on the ground away from its blonde owner. Zabuza's clone rested its foot heavily on the metal of the ninja headband and looked at the fallen Genin.

"You're just brats," He acknowledged.

"Naruto!" Sakura called in worry.

"Heh. Even you, pinky. I expected more from you…," The rogue-nin stated. "I was hoping our fight would be more entertaining…"

Sakura, finally fed up with his words, glared at Zabuza. "What the hell are you talking about?! And why do you want to fight me so bad?!"

"So you don't know…? Heh, that's quite a secret to be kept from you," He mock-scolded.

"Listen!" Kakashi called, interrupting them. "Grab the bridge builder and run! You can't win against him!"

"NO WAY!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura! Calm down! Just run!" Kakashi told her.

_Run away? _Sasuke thought. He spared a glance at Sakura, who looked both angry and slightly scared. _Not an option! This guy made Kakashi-sensei look weak, he kicked the dobe and threatened Haruno. No matter how far we run, he'll track us down. This guy can easily get around our defenses and if we're alone he'll easily defeat us. _Sasuke calculated.

"So, I'll take on the kunoichi before you can run. Simple as that," Zabuza stated.

_He better stop threatening her like that in-front of me!_ The Uchiha cried in his mind.

Sasuke ran at the water clone with a short battle cry, not willing to let anyone hurt his teammate. The clone looked at Sasuke as he ran at an admirable speed for a Genin, but still nothing compared to what the mist-nin could do. He reached for the sword on his back, but Sasuke noticed the movement and took out five shuriken from his pouch. He threw them one-by-one towards the ninja, who growled and hit them from the air with his sword. Not letting this affect him, Sasuke leapt up in the air and prepared to land with a kunai in his hand. Zabuza looked up at the fighting Genin and noticed the many flaws in his attack that a normal Genin or Chunin wouldn't have seen.

"Too easy," He muttered as he reached out his hand and took Sasuke by the throat as soon as the younger boy got within range. Sasuke was forced to drop the kunai and began to struggle against the vice-like grip the opposing ninja had on him. He didn't need to struggle for long as Zabuza pulled back his arm and launched Sasuke across the air. The latter skidded along the ground before stopping and groaning in pain.

"Uchiha!" Sakura called before turning her head away and screwing her eyes shut. _W-What's going on…?_ Sakura thought to her-self as she clutched the palm of her hands to her eyes, that had suddenly felt as though they were on fire. She was confused as to where the pain was coming from and it distracted her from the fight.

"He got Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in shock. He turned back to the blank-faced criminal and shook in fear. _So this is what a Jounin is. A true elite ninja. I-I-I gotta g-get away! If I don't…seriously, he'll annihilate me for sure!_ Naruto began to crawl away when a searing pain shot through his injured hand and the blonde began to think back to all the times he had competed with his dark-haired teammate. Trying desperately to surpass the Uchiha at everything they did. Still looking at his hand, Naruto frowned sadly. _I will not lose to Sasuke and I will prove myself to be worthy of the title ninja! _The blonde sat up and looked at his headband, still getting crushed under the foot of Zabuza's water clone.

He refused to give up and let his teammates down. Kakashi…Sakura…Sasuke…Iruka…they were all counting on him to make something of himself. Naruto thought back to how he was always gloating about how he'd be the next Hokage…but what had he done to show it…? Kakashi had told them to just run away. But that's not what ninja's do…that's not what Naruto Uzumaki does!

"That's right. I'm a ninja. Believe it," Naruto stated, getting up of the ground and holding himself on his feet. "I swore an oath of pain. I won't runaway!" He finished, charging at Zabuza as fast as he could.

"Huh? Naruto, no!" Kakashi yelled as loudly as he was able to through the prison.

"Naruto! Don't, please!" Sakura begged as the pain suddenly began to fade.

"Hn," Zabuza grunted in amusement as the blonde got closer. "He is such a fool." Naruto kept running, singing his battle cry loud and proud. He didn't even manage to land a single hit or even pull out a weapon before he was thrown back. The boy grunted as he hit the ground hard. Sakura's eyes widened and she ran over to her fallen comrade.

"Hey! You okay?" She asked him, resting her hand on his shoulder and forgetting about her eyes for a moment. As he rose shakily from the ground, Sakura caught a glint of metal. In his hand was his headband.

"I got it," Naruto stated happily.

"You did that…for a headband?" Sakura questioned in shock.

"This…it's my right as a ninja to have it!" Naruto cried. He stood up and faced Zabuza. "Hey you…the freaky looking guy with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book; 'the ninja that will become the Hokage, ruler of all of Konohagakure…he never backs down'." The blonde said darkly, attaching his headband around his forehead once again. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!"

_Ah, I thought that this runt was all talk. He has got guts,_ Tazuna mused, continuing to watch the fight from the sidelines.

"Naruto…," Sakura whispered in awe. Naruto looked down at her and noticed a change in her eyes before letting his own widen.

"S-Sakura-chan…your eyes…they…," He said. Sakura was confused by his nervousness and caught the blonde as he suddenly held his side in pain and began to fall.

"You okay, dobe?" Sasuke asked him as he walked over to his teammates.

"Yeah…," Naruto assured them. He then smirked and stood up with determination shining in his ocean-blue eyes.

"You ready Sasuke?" He question the Uchiha, who smirked and walked up to stand side-by-side with the blonde.

"You bet," Sasuke replied. Sakura stared at the two in admiration and decided to let them handle the situation while drawing up a kunai from her pouch and settling herself next to Tazuna. Prepared to fight if necessary.

Zabuza gazed at the two Genin before chuckling. "You guys will never grow up…"

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed as his anger began to rise.

"Going to keep 'playing' ninja, eh?" The rogue ninja questioned as he stared at his clenched hand with a mad and deranged look on his face. "When I was about your age…these hands were already dyed red with blood…"

"…Devil Zabuza…," Kakashi muttered more to himself than anyone as he watched the shocked and fearful expressions on his young teammates.

"Ah…So you've heard a little about it," Zabuza said in response to what Kakashi had muttered.

"Long ago...in the Hidden Mist village, also called the Blood Mist village...there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja…," Kakashi explained at the confused looks his students were sending him.

"Hmmm...you even know about that graduation exam…," Zabuza stated.

"That exam?" Naruto questioned. Zabuza titled his head downward, making the ninja's unable to see his expression. Naruto grew angered when he had suddenly began chuckling.

"What's this graduation exam thing?!" Naruto exclaimed. But as Zabuza continued to chuckle, he felt as though he didn't want to know the answer to his question. Sweat beaded down Sakura's forehead and her eyes widened when Zabuza finally lifted his face up to view.

"Fights to the death between the students," Zabuza answered without remorse in his voice and a deranged expression playing on his face. Naruto gasped loudly while Kakashi remained silent, lost in his thoughts.

"Friends who have trained and eaten at the same table are pitted against each other and go at it...," Zabuza continued his explanation. "Until one of them loses his life."

…_Terrible…,_ Sakura thought, almost able to picture the horrifying scene of friends against friends.

"Ten years ago, the Hidden Mist graduation exam...was forced to change," Kakashi decided to step in. "This change came after the previous year...when a devil appeared."

"Change?" Sakura echoed, gazing at Zabuza, who appeared to lost in his own thoughts. "What did this devil do?"

"Without pause or hesitation...," Kakashi continued. "...a young boy who was not even a ninja...had killed over a hundred of the students..." Sakura allowed her eyes to widen as she averted her gaze to Zabuza, who had a mad look in his eye.

"That…sure was fun…," The rogue-nin stated as he thought back in time to the blood-shed he had caused. Zabuza suddenly began running at Sasuke. He kneed the Uchiha boy in the stomach, sending him to the ground, before planting his elbow in the same spot. Blood sprouted out of the dark-haired boy's mouth as he cried in pain. Zabuza then pressed his foot on Sasuke's chest and reached for the hilt of his sword. Kakashi got angry at the treatment his pupils were getting. The young Uchiha cried once more in pain as Zabuza continuously applied more and more pressure to his heavily bruised chest.

"Heh, you're nothing," Zabuza chuckled darkly.

"Stop right there!" Naruto ordered, placing his hands ready for his most effective Jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called. Around fifty clones appeared, surrounding the mist-nin.

"Oh…Kage Bunshins," Zabuza muttered in fake shock. "And there's quite a few of them too." The man added. All of the clones took a kunai in their hand and grinned.

"Here we go!" They yelled in union. Sasuke looked up, still heavy-bodied from the pain, and saw all of the Naruto clones jump into the air to attack Zabuza in almost the same way Naruto had down to him on the day they graduated the academy. All of the clones landed on Zabuza, forming a shell over him, and the closest ones swung kunai in his direction. Zabuza's eyes widened as he threw off all of the clones in one go.

"His skills are too advanced," Tazuna noted as he stood next to Sakura. "He's too powerful for them to handle!" The clones popped away, leaving only the original, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna free to attack. Tazuna wasn't a ninja, so he was off the attacker list.

"I'm not giving up! I still have this! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, throwing Sasuke something out of his bag. The Uchiha caught it and smirked.

_So that was his plan,_ he thought, putting the weapon to use. _Not bad, Naruto._

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" Sasuke called.

"A shuriken? You'll never touch me with that," Zabuza chuckled. Sasuke, not letting the words dampen his attitude, ran and leaped up in the air, twisting his body before throwing the shuriken with speed, accuracy and power. Zabuza's clone just stood where he was originally, not moving an inch. However, his eyes widened when the weapon sped passed him and traveled in the direction of the real ninja.

"So…you passed the clone and aimed for my real body. Smart," Zabuza noticed without blinking an eye at the approaching weapon. "But not smart enough!" He concluded, catching the shuriken in his hand. He did, however, miss the second shuriken. "A second shuriken in the shadow of the first! His Jutsu!"

"A second shuriken?" Tazuna questioned in amazement at the talent and ability of these so-called Genin. Sakura gazed in awe at the teamwork those two boys were displaying. Everyone watched as the shuriken sped on, right on target. Zabuza had no free hands to catch it, so everyone assumed it would hit. However, he jumped up and it went under him.

"I told you, a shuriken can't touch me!" He boasted. Sasuke didn't seemed phased as he smirked. The second shuriken was covered in smoke and transformed into Naruto carrying a kunai. Naruto grinned. Using the last of his strength, Naruto launched the weapon in his hands at Zabuza, whose eyes widened in shock.

"Huh?" Zabuza asked in shock as the kunai drew closer. Kakashi could only mimic his words as he had never known his students to be so good at fighting, let alone teamwork! There was no way to dodge or catch the kunai heading towards him. Zabuza's eyes widened and he pulled his hand out of the water prison to dodge the kunai, thus letting the Jutsu release Kakashi from its hold on him. Naruto's, kunai, sliced Zabuza's cheek. Now enraged, the mist-nin turned to the flying ninja and growled. Sasuke and Tazuna looked on in shock as he held tightly on the shuriken he had caught previously and launched it at Naruto.

"I'll destroy you!" He yelled, throwing the shuriken. Kakashi, now free, was too late to stop him, but he did manage to kick the swordsman back a few inches. Sasuke, Tazuna, Kakashi and Naruto all watched in shock as the giant shuriken came closer to Naruto's chest…right in his heart. Closing his eyes and waiting for the pain, Sakura looked at her blonde team mate as Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Ugh!" Naruto heard as he landed in the water with something heavier than a shuriken on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw that, somehow, Sakura had managed to reach Naruto before the shuriken did and made the shuriken catch her and not him. It was now digging dangerously far into her right hip.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called in worry.

"Don't look at me like that…I'm useless now…You can…still help," She panted, rolling off of her blonde team mate so she was lying on her stomach next to him. To stop her from sinking into the water any more than she already was, Naruto wrapped his arm under her armpits and placed her arm over his shoulders. He pulled out the shuriken too and threw it into the water. Kakashi, standing on the water with Zabuza doing the same, looked on darkly as blood began pouring from Sakura's wound at an alarming rate, mixing with the clear water she was in. He turned back to Zabuza with both of his eyes open, his wet silver hair sticking to his face and a death promise not so well hidden in his glare. Whether the promise he had told to Sakura earlier was a diversionary tactic or not, he had meant it. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock at seeing the Sharingan like this, for earlier it had only seemed a ninja tool. Now it looked more like a promise of death and it was directed at him.

"Naruto. That was an excellent plan. You've really grown…all of you, am I right?" Kakashi mused.

"The aim of the shadow clone wasn't to defeat Zabuza but to hide the fact that I had transformed into the fuuma shuriken. Of course I didn't think that could beat him, but I thought, if only we could break open that water prison!" Naruto cheered.

_It had to be a fluke! These kids act like they completely hate each others guts, but they're the perfect team! This is impossible!_ Tazuna thought in awe as he went over the previous fight in his mind.

"Don't brag about it too much, dobe. We just lucked out," Sasuke shrugged with a smirk. Naruto grinned widely in return, but was made to look at Sakura when she got slightly heavier.

"Naruto…Sasuke…great job…," Sakura stated with a smile as let her eyes slide closed and her head lowered in the water. To stop her from drowning, Naruto lifted her higher. Sakura was no longer trying to hold herself out of the water…she was unconscious and losing blood fast.

"Sensei! Sakura-chan won't last much longer!" Naruto cried out in worry and panic. Sasuke looked over to her and, sure enough, Sakura had her eyes closed and her breathing was shallow.

"Sakura! Wake up!" He yelled as loudly as he could to her, but the girl didn't stir from her forced slumber.

"You need to get Sakura to safety! Get her to Sasuke and use some of the bandages from his pack to stop the bleeding! Do it now, Naruto!" Kakashi ordered. Naruto nodded.

"Not gonna happen," Zabuza said, not letting Naruto pass. "All that happened was that I got distracted and lost control over the water prison, nothing more. I'll still flatten the lot of you."

"Don't flatter yourself," Kakashi told him. "You weren't distracted, you were _forced _to let go."

"Huh," Zabuza grunted. Now, this is the time when Naruto and Sasuke would have gloated about their awesome victory, but both were still too concerned about their injured teammate in the water. Naruto kicked his legs and moved to swim passed the fighting Jounin, but Zabuza kicked him back. The blonde lost his grip on Sakura as they went flying in opposite directions and Sakura began to sink into the water. Disappearing from view.

"Dobe! Get her out of the water!" Sasuke cried in panic.

"I…I can't see her!" Naruto yelled back, tears coming to his eyes. Sakura, the first kid his own age to accept him, was slowly drowning and it was his fault for not holding onto her tightly enough.

"Heh. I'll trap you again and then get the girl. I still have a fight to pick with her," Zabuza mused.

"Your technique worked on me once, but I can assure you that it will not work again," Kakashi promised. "Naruto! Look for Sakura, quickly!"

"Alright!" Naruto called. He began to swim over to where Sakura landed and took a deep breath. Holding the air in his lungs, Naruto ducked his head under water to look for Sakura. He caught a flash of pink, but it was gone soon enough.

"Dobe!" He heard Sasuke call as a splash was made in the water. Naruto looked over to where the noise came and saw Sasuke swimming towards him.

"Over here, Sasuke!" Naruto called back, surfacing for air. "We need to find her." Both of the boys nodded and split up, taking breaths before diving fully under the water to find their teammate. No luck was given to them so far, but they carried on for the sake of their pink-haired friend.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Kakashi called. The boys broke the surface, took deep breaths and looked at their sensei.

"What?" They asked in union.

"Naruto you need to go back to Tazuna-san and protect him. Sakura is strong. She'll be fine, but Tazuna-san can't protect himself," Kakashi told them.

"Wha-?" Naruto cried in defiance.

"Just go! I'll find her!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Go, now!" Kakashi ordered. Naruto nodded his head at Sasuke, who nodded back, and jumped from the water and ran to the bridge builder. Kakashi and Zabuza leaped away from each other and the latter preformed hand seals. Kakashi, seeing what he was doing with the Sharingan, let his eyes widen.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke noticed, seeing that Kakashi was using the eyes to their proper use now. The ninja from the mist preformed twenty animal seals for his Jutsu, only to have Kakashi copy them exactly and at the same pace. They began to repeat the seals at the same time, making it sound like a chant or something similar. With the last sign, two pillars of water rose from beneath them and began to sway.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" They said at the same time as the pillars changed shape into that of a dragon. The dragons clashed, creating waves and water to fall. Naruto looked over to where Sasuke continued to search for Sakura, now even more worried about her under that chaos.

* * *

"_Sakura-chan!"_

Naruto..?

"_Sakura!"_

Sasuke…

"_Please be okay!"_

Am I dead?

"_Come on!"_

Shut up, guys…wait…where are you two?

"_Jump out of the water!"_

I'm in water?

"_Do something!"_

What to do?

"_...Live…,"_

Who's voice is that?

"_...Live Sakura…,"_

Here I come…

* * *

The dragons crashed against each other again and were about to go in for another attack, when both exploded. Kakashi and Zabuza, who were fighting with a sword against a kunai at the moment, looked in shock at the Jutsu creature that weren't supposed to go until ordered to.

_Something isn't right, _Zabuza noted as he dodged the shurikens Kakashi had thrown during his split second of dropped guard. They were both thrown back as a giant column of water rose from the lake without a second warning. It went so high that they couldn't see the top, but they could see what was inside. Once the water had rained down on everyone and cleared, Sakura stood from where the water had rose with her head in a downward position.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted in joy. But Sasuke narrowed his eyes when she didn't respond. Kakashi stared at her with widened eyes while Zabuza began chuckling once again.

"Ha-Ha! Finally! The battle I've been waiting for!" He exclaimed, then charged at Sakura at a fast pace. Zabuza rose his sword in the air, ready to swing it down and slice the pinkette in half.

"Look out!" Sasuke shouted, trying to get her attention. Zabuza smirk and swung his sword down, but as it was inches away from making contact with Sakura, she caught it in-between her palms. Everyone present had their eyes widened at how easily she had caught the sword. Not even flinching as it sank deep into her skin and drew blood. Bit-by-bit Sakura began raising her head and the eyes that Zabuza began to gaze into caused, even him, to begin to fear for his life. Sakura smirked and, in one swift movement, raised her fist back and launched it forward. Zabuza went flying back by Sakura's punch and crashed into a tree on the other side of the clearing.

The pinkette continued to remain in a still and calm posture with a face clear of any emotion. The only one visible, however, was the rage that burned in her eyes. Kakashi took a further inspection of the pinkette and was surprised at what he saw. Sakura's once emerald-green eyes had turned into a sickening yellow with slits in her pupils and purple markings around her eyes. They appeared to be almost…snake-like.

_This isn't good,_ Kakashi desperately thought to himself. Wasting no time, he swiftly ran to Sakura's side and roughly grabbed the girl by her shoulders.

"Sakura, listen to me!" He exclaimed as the pinkette began to glare in his direction. The rage and blood-lust that hungered in her eyes made Kakashi want to crawl under a rock. But he stood his ground, this was his student and he would do anything to protect her. "Sakura! You gotta shut it down! That power is too much for you to handle!"

A cold smirk played on Sakura's face. Without warning, Sakura caught Kakashi easily by the throat and drew a kunai to his forehead, getting ready to pierce it threw her sensei and end his life. But just as the kunai was inches away from making contact, Sakura paused and her emotionless face grew to one of pain as she released Kakashi and clutched the palms of her hands to her eyes while crying out in pain. The girl dropped down to her knees while continuing to cry out. Kakashi kneeled down beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sakura suddenly stopped her shouting and raised her head while placing her hands on her sides. Kakashi blew a sigh a relief as he gazed back into Sakura's confused and innocent emerald-eyes.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" She stuttered while frantically looking around her surroundings. Trying desperately to figure out what had happened. "W-What's going on? Where's Zabuza?"

"Right here…," a voice spoke. Kakashi swiftly turned around to see Zabuza running at him and Sakura. Kakashi outstretched his arms and awaited the attack. But just as Zabuza was ready to swing down his sword and harm Kakashi, two senbon needles lodged themselves in his neck. He fell to the ground, unmoving and not breathing. Team seven than prepared to destroy the new attacker. There was a person who stood in the tree. A mask covered their face and their clothing was loose, making it hard to tell whether this was a man or a women. However, team seven and Tazuna just assumed it was a man from the aura he was letting off.

"Hn, that was a little to easy," The voice of this person seemed feminine; despite the fact everyone previously thought that this Androgyny was male, he/she could be either. Kakashi frowned and jumped towards Zabuza. He placed two fingers on his neck, feeling for a pulse, and found none. Kakashi sighed and moved his hand over Zabuza's mouth to feel for signs of breathing and them put his hand on the rogue-nin's back, where the heart would be, but found no beat.

"No vital signs," He stated with a sigh. The person who threw the senbon bowed slightly to Kakashi and then gave a lower bow to Sakura, who was at this point, still confused.

"Thank you," The person said. "I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time; waiting for this chance. To finally take him down."

"By your mask, I can see that you're a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist," Kakashi observed. The ninja straightened up and looked at the sensei of team seven.

"Impressive. You're well informed," The tracker stated, their voice cracking like a boy going though puberty.

"A tracker!" Naruto cried, getting into a defensive position.

"You don't even know what that is, idiot, " Sakura stated as she struggled to stand up. Sasuke saw her struggle and swiftly appeared next to the pinkette.

"You missed the lesson on it, as usual," Sasuke grunted, while placing Sakura's arm around his shoulders and settling his hand on her waist, hoisting her into standing position. "Tracker-nins have a special role. Try coming to class sometime."

"Right, Sasuke-_kun_. You're very smart," Sakura complemented, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"When a rogue ninja breaks from his village," Sasuke continued, ignoring the pinkette completely. "They take all kinds of secrets with them. Trackers are specialty trained to hunt down these ninja and eliminate them."

"He's right Naruto," Sakura stated when Sasuke finished his explanation. Then muttered under her breath something along the lines of 'for once'.

"You are correct. I am a member of the elite tracking unit of the village hidden in the mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza. Well, I didn't expect any less from a child of the Uchiha family," The ninja congratulated.

_From his size and voice…he must be the same age as Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Yet, he's already an elite assassin. He is definitely no ordinary kid, but what is he? Well, I guess I can't really say that after witnessing what Sakura just did,_ Kakashi thought, figuring out the gender of the young man. Naruto ran forwards and growled, looking from the dead Zabuza to the hunter and back again a few times. He kept growling, going over the events in his mind. The boy then looked to Sakura, who was smiling as if death was absolute fine and dandy. His fuse blew and he turned back to the hunter.

"What is this?! Who do you think you are?!" He asked in rage. "Did you hear me?!"

"Easy, Naruto. He's not our enemy," Kakashi told the blonde, trying to calm him down a little.

"Huh? That's not the point! Did you see what he did? Just like that, he can go around killing people! It took us all this time to even make Zabuza bleed and he took him down in one move! What does that make us? Are we just little kids?" Naruto cried.

"Calm down," Kakashi said while tenderly placing a hand on Naruto's blonde hair.

"Naruto…in this world there are kids who are younger than you, and yet they are also stronger than me," Kakashi told him, sparing a discrete glance at Sakura, who missed it. But Sasuke caught that glance and gazed at the pinkette who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. The man in the tree used a wind current and disappeared, only to reappear next to the fallen body of Zabuza.

"Your struggle is over…for now. I hope that we shall meet again soon. I must now dispose of the body," The young boy said, gathering Zabuza onto his shoulders.

"Farewell," He bid, leaving in a small tornado.

"He disappeared!" Naruto gasped. Kakashi sighed and pulled his headband back down over his Sharingan eye. Naruto ran over to where the boy once was and looked around.

"He's gone, Naruto. Let it go," Kakashi told him. Naruto punched the ground repeatedly.

"I can't believe that I was practically useless again! Sakura-chan almost drowned and it was my entire fault! Zabuza almost killed her and I wouldn't have been able to stop him! What am I? Just a big failure?!" He asked himself, still pounding the earth below him.

"None of that was your fault, Naruto," Sakura promised him softly. The silver-haired sensei of the squad walked over to the orange-clad boy and grabbed his wrist before he could punch the ground again.

"As ninja, the things we encounter are never easy. Save your anger for the next enemy we face," Kakashi told him. He left go of his student and Naruto slumped a little, panting from the energy used up in battle.

"I know," Naruto assured him.

"We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get Tazuna to his bridge," Kakashi told them.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Heheh! Sorry I caused all this trouble for ya! But, you can rest at my house when we get there," Tazuna laughed.

"All right. Let's get a move on!" Kakashi ordered. He took three steps passed Naruto and froze. His eyes widened as he fell to the ground.

"Sensei! What happened?" Naruto asked in a panic as everyone gathered around the fallen ninja.

"He just…overexerted…himself. He used…too much…chakra," Sakura said, her breathing beginning to come out in pants.

"What about you, girly? You look half dead!" Tazuna commented, seeing her pale skin and weary eyes.

"She's still losing blood!" Sasuke realized.

"I'm…fine…," She coughed out blood and suddenly lost consciousness. Sakura slumped in Sasuke's arms and he twisted her around and shifted his hands to her knees to carry her on his back

"I'll carry Sakura while Naruto, you have to carry Kakashi-sensei. Tazuna-san, hurry up! We need to get them to your house!" Sasuke ordered, taking command. Naruto would have complained about the order of things, but he was too busy worrying about Sakura to make a fuss.


	8. Preparing For The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

In a moderately large house by the coast, the Konoha ninja were relaxing from their journey and fight. The sea birds were flying in the skies, creating a loud yet strangely pleasant noise. After the battle with Zabuza, when Kakashi and Sakura collapsed, Sasuke, Naruto and Tazuna had brought them to the bridge builder's house to rest. Kakashi was lying in a spare room, tucked into a futon for warmth. Sakura was beside him in another futon, breathing silently in her sleep. The former woke up and blinked with his only visible eye a few times, taking in his surroundings, but without sitting up from the warmth of the futon.

_Ugh…I think I over did it a bit with my Sharingan, _He groaned to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. A young woman walked into the room and saw him. Her hair was long, reaching to the bottoms of her shoulder blades, and black while her eyes were the same color. She wore a short-sleeved pink jumper and a dark blue skirt that stopped just below her knees. Her appearance was pretty, but not beautiful.

"Waking up, huh?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you alright?" The woman added. She walked to the futon and stood right next to it and looked down at Kakashi.

"I've been better," he complained, still not moving. "It'll be a week before I can move…normally." Kakashi grunted as he sat up slightly.

"See?" She asked, taking note of the pain he was in. "It's better if you _don't_ move, so just lay down."

"Right," Kakashi grunted, complying with her gentle order. Footsteps alerted Kakashi to more visitors and Naruto walked in, soon followed closely behind by Sasuke and Tazuna.

"Look, Kakashi-sensei is coming around!" Naruto noticed when he saw Kakashi's eyes open. "Listen…the Shara-thingy is cool and all, but if it means that _we_ have to fall behind in our mission when you use it, maybe it's just not worth it."

"Sorry," Kakashi sighed.

"Ahem," The woman cleared her throat.

"Oh! This is my daughter, Tsunami. Tsunami, this is Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and the girl in the futon is Haruno Sakura," Tazuna explained.

"Nice to meet all of you. It's an honor," Tsunami said with a smile.

"Honor?" Naruto echoed.

"Well, you four ninja _did_ take down one of the most powerful assassins around here, so we should be fine and safe for a while," Tazuna told them.

"Right, right! We're awesome!" Naruto cheered.

"What about that boy in the mask?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes at the thought of the boy who was so obviously more powerful than he was that it wasn't even funny.

"He's from the elite tracking unit of the village hidden in the mist, Kirigakure. Those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi," Kakashi informed them.

"Uh…what do they do?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"The ANBU black ops, also known as the inferno squad, destroy all traces of a rogue ninja's corpse. The ninja's body would contain many secrets; Ninjutsu, chakra and special medicines used on his body. These are the secrets of his village. If his enemies find them, his people would be in grave danger," Kakashi explained.

"So…," Naruto prompted.

"If a ninja betrays his village, the trackers hunt him down, eliminate him and erase every trace of his existence. That's their specialty." He concluded.

"I still don't get it!" Naruto cried in annoyance.

"Well, for an example; if I were to die at the hands of the enemy, he would try to analyze my Sharingan. In the worst case, the entire Jutsu could be stolen and used against our own village. It is the sacred duty of the shinobi trackers to prevent this…to keep our village secrets safe."

"Hey, guys?" Sasuke called, getting their attention.

"Yea, Sasuke?" Naruto acknowledged.

"Speaking of Haruno, looks like she's waking up, " He said, gesturing to the futon on the floor, where the pinkette's eye-lids began to flutter open.

* * *

The boy in the mask who took down Zabuza was sitting with said criminal in front of him. A giant sword, the very one Zabuza fought with, was stuck in the ground so that it was standing not too far from them. He took out a roll of equipment and picked out a pair of sharp green pliers.

"First I'll cut the bandage and drain some of the blood," He said to himself as he raised the pliers to do so. The boy gasped when the 'dead' ninja lying in front of him grabbed his wrist and opened his eyes. Zabuza grunted and pulled down the bandages near his mouth.

"That's enough," He commanded to the hunter-nin. "I'll do it."

"So…you've already come back to life," The boy observed nonchalantly, as if he was just talking about the weather. Zabuza sat up, not bother in put the bandages back in place, and panted form the effort it took on his pre-dead body.

"Haku…you're brutal!" Zabuza scolded.

"You're the one who's brutal, Zabuza," Haku shot back calmly. "If you keep pulling my senbon out like that, you really will be finished." He added when he saw Zabuza rip the needles out of his neck harshly.

"Hmm, how long are you planning to wear that phony mask?" He asked when he was the still-covered face of the boy. "Take it off." Zabuza ordered harshly.

"I have good memories of this mask," Haku told him, reaching up and removing the mask. "And it was quite useful for tricking those four ninja into thinking I was a tracker-nin."

"Whatever," Zabuza grunted. When the mask came off, it revealed a beautiful face. Haku had thick, black eye lashed framing innocent and sparkling brown eyes. His pale skin had no impurities or scars and his face looked soft to touch as a cloud would seem. Around his forehead, he wore the headband with the symbol of Kirigakure on it.

"You should be grateful. If I hadn't have intervened, you'd most probably be dead now," Haku claimed as Zabuza spat on the ground. "That much is certain." Zabuza looked the boy in the eye and glared.

"Putting me in a temporary death-state is fine, but _not_ through the pressure points in my neck," He stated, pulling up the bandages to cover his mouth again. "Cruel as usual. I think you _enjoyed _it!"

"It was the only sure way," Haku assured innocently. "That and I wouldn't want to mark up your flawless body…you'd complain about that even more than the neck thing." He added with a slightly amused tone. "The neck is more vulnerable. There's no layer of muscle, so I can go straight into the pressure points."

"Ugh," Zabuza grunted as he attempted to stand up, but failed in even raising himself a centimeter

"There's no point in trying to move. You'll be numb for a week," Haku assured unhelpfully. "Although…if you're as stubborn as usual, you'll probably be moving in half the time."

"You are so innocent," Zabuza noticed randomly. "And yet you're clever at the same time. It's a rare combination, that's why I keep you around."

"He-He, I'm still a kid, what else would you expect?" Haku asked with a small laugh at the beginning. He stood and continued. "The mist has cleared."

"Hn," Zabuza grunted in acknowledgement.

"Next time…will you be alright?" Haku asked in worry.

"Next time…I'll see right through that Sharingan," Zabuza promised.

"What about that girl?" Haku reminded him.

"I know…I'll leave her to you. If I remember correctly, _he_ said to merely fight pinky and observe her skills. So it's fine if you take care of it," Zabuza noted.

"Yes…but she seemed stronger than the average Genin," The brunette stated with a small smile.

"She was. I can still remember those piercing eyes…she's just like _him_…," Zabuza stated, frowning as the place his eyebrows should have been lowered.

"I see," Haku nodded in mild shock.

* * *

_What is this? If Zabuza is finished…then why do I feel this way?_ Kakashi asked himself as he rubbed his head. He was still sitting in his futon, too weary to get up. _'Something is defiantly wrong. It's almost like I missed something big…_

"Hey! Are you okay?" Naruto asked his sensei, seeing the older man's dark expression.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh…yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I was just thinking…tracker ninja usually deal with the body of their prey immediately…meaning on the spot. That way, there's no room for error."

"Is that important?" Naruto questioned him.

"Think about it. Do you guys remember what that tracker did with Zabuza after he killed him?" Kakashi asked them seriously.

* * *

_The man in the tree used a wind current and disappeared, only to reappear next to the fallen body of Zabuza._

_"Your struggle is over…for now. I hope that we shall meet again soon. I must now dispose of the body," The young boy said, gathering Zabuza onto his shoulders. _

_"Farewell," He bid, leaving in a small tornado.

* * *

_

"I don't know what he did," Naruto admitted easily.

"I guess…he took it away somewhere?" Sasuke stated, not too sure about his own answer.

"Exactly. But why? He could have worked on Zabuza right there; as quickly as possible," Kakashi noted. "Think of the weapons he used for the take-down. Do you remember what they were?"

"Normal throwing needles," Sakura remembered, sitting up in an up-right position while rubbing her aching head. "No way."

"Yes. None of it adds up," Kakashi sighed.

"What are you all yammering about? You demolished that assassin where he stood," Tazuna stated.

"No…," Sakura trailed off as everyone stared at the pinkette, who's face was scrunched up in a concentrating manner. "He's alive…I'm almost positive…"

"She's right," Kakashi confirmed with a sigh.

"But we saw his body! Believe it!" Naruto protested.

"You checked him yourself, Kakashi-san!" Tazuna cried. "You said that his heart stopped!"

"His heart _did_ stop," Kakashi frowned. "That was, however, just a temporary state of false death. The weapons that tracker used aren't normal throwing needles, but are called senbon. They can rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ, but pierce the skin deeply. The neck is different though. If a senbon hits the right place with the right amount of force, the victim will be paralyzed and their heart will stop for a certain period of time while the body remains alive." A sigh passed through Sakura's lips while Sasuke ran a pale-hand through his raven-like hair.

"It isn't easy, but hunter-nins are trained so well that it would become a mediocre task for them," Kakashi said. "First, the tracker carried Zabuza's body away, even though it's much heavier than he is. Second, he used senbon, which have a precise effect, but are rarely fatal."

"From those two factors, it's obvious that the tracker wasn't trying to kill Zabuza. He was trying to save him!" Sakura stated.

"Come on…you're over-thinking this, aren't you?" Tazuna stated lightly, but with a decent amount of nervousness in his voice.

"In this kind of situation, over-thinking saves more lives than simply dismissing the matter," Kakashi told the man. "Every shinobi knows that. We have to prepare ourselves quickly." When he finished his statement, he saw Naruto grin. _Huh, he's actually pleased to hear that Zabuza is alive, _Kakashi stated to himself. _Now Naruto has another shot at him._

"Wait…Haruno, how did you manage to figure this out before Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Because I do something you rarely do Uchiha…and that's think," Sakura replied with a smile while Sasuke began to glare at his rival while his eye-brow started twitching.

"That's very mature of you," Sasuke sarcastically said then smirked. "But I _think_ you should be respecting me a bit more, Haruno. I mean, how many times did I have to save your butt during this mission so far?" Sakura blushed from embarrassment and stood up with a death sentence in her eyes. But, Sasuke seemed unaffected as she got up in his face and continued to smirk.

"Well at least I'm not so weak that I need to save someone else to make myself feel strong!" Sakura countered with her arms crossed and a smirk playing on her features.

"Me, weak? Last time I checked you couldn't even handle two Chunin level ninja's while I defeated them with ease." Sasuke's smirk never left his face while his arms crossed as well.

"Well, at least I don't have a big ego and a mouth to match!"

"Ouch that hurt Haruno," Sasuke said, sarcasm dripping in every word. "You know, when you were knocked out, it was a dream come true. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven."

"I have that dream too but you go in the other direction." Naruto burst-out laughing at Sakura's clever remark. Even Kakashi and Tazuna were having trouble keeping a straight face on.

"Alright guys that enough," Kakashi said, finally deciding to step in.

"Sensei, you said 'prepare ourselves quickly', right? Well, how can we do that when you can barely move? Wouldn't it be really hard?" Naruto asked as his laughs died down. Kakashi looked at him and chuckled lightly.

"I can still train you," He claimed, shrugging at the disbelieving looks on both Sasuke and Sakura's faces.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but a little last minute training won't make anyone strong enough to beat Zabuza. You couldn't even beat him with the Sharingan. We have to be reasonable about this," Sakura stated.

'_**What, are you trying to get us killed, sensei?! Cha!'**_ Inner agreed angrily.

"Sakura, why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because you all helped me. If that fake hunter-nin hadn't come in at the last second, Zabuza would really be dead right now," Kakashi assured her. "You've grown." Sakura face saddened at his words as a downcast look played on her face.

"Not really…I didn't do anything but watch…," She said, sadness and remorse lingering in every word."

"That's not true!" Naruto stepped in. " If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't even be here! You saved my life Sakura-chan!"

"I…I guess," Sakura shrugged, smiling inwardly.

"Naruto," Kakashi called.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as his attention was caught.

"You've grown the most," Kakashi told him happily. _Well…he does seem stronger…and…defiantly more confident than before as well,_ Sakura noted with a mental smirk.

_**'Cha! Naruto rocks!'**_ Inner cheered.

"So you noticed, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned. "Now things are going to get better! Believe it!" He cheered, just like Inner-Sakura had.

"I _don't_ believe it and _nothing's_ gonna be good!" A bratty voice hollered from behind them pessimistically. The ninja of Konoha turned to see who was speaking and saw a small boy in the doorway. He wore brown sandals in the style a ninja would have them, dark green dungarees that cut off just below his knees with a pocket on the chest and a crème, wide-and-high-necked, short-sleeved jumper under it. His short brown hair was covered mostly by a white hat, which had two blue stripes around it, and his eyes were black, just like Tsunami's. This kid looked to be around the same age as Konohamaru, meaning eight, and just as annoying as the 'honorable grandson of the honorable third Hokage' too.

"Who are you?!" Naruto yelled at the short kid.

"Aww! Inari, where've you been?" Tazuna asked as the kid ran over to him and hugged the old man.

"Welcome back, grandpa!" Inari yelled in joy. _That's his grandson? _Sakura observed.

"Inari, that was very rude!" Tsunami scolded. "These ninja helped your grandpa and brought him here safely!"

"That's okay, it's okay! I'm rude to them too," Tazuna assured him. Inari just looked at the group of Genin kneeling on the floor with a blank, but slightly hateful, look. He looked first at Sasuke, glaring at the dark-haired Uchiha. Then he shifted his gaze over to Naruto, sending another hateful glare. Finally, his coal-colored eyes looked at Sakura, to whom he blushed at but still managed a small frown.

"Mom, don't you see? These people are going to die!" Inari told his mother as he stood up. "Gato will come back with his fighters and ninja men and wipe them out!"

"What did you say, you little brat?!" Naruto yelled at him. "Listen up; you know what a super-ninja is? Well that's me, only I'm a lot better! You see, I'm gonna be the Hokage! This 'Chato' or 'Blato' is no match for a real hero, like me!"

"Ha. There's no such thing as a _hero_. You're just full of stupid ideas and fantasies!" Inari said mockingly.

"What did you say?!" Naruto yelled, charging to hit the kid. Sakura intercepted him and grabbed both his arms before he could get close enough to touch Inari.

"Naruto, calm down! He's just a kid!" She screamed over Naruto's roaring and growling, still trying to keep her grip on his jacket.

"If you _ninja _wanna stay alive, you should just go back where you came from," Inari warned them before walking away. Sasuke watched the kid go in silence.

"Inari, wait. Where're you going?" Tazuna asked the child.

"To look out at the ocean," He said, opening the door. "I just wanna be alone, okay?" With that, the kid walked off on his own. Sakura continued to struggle with holding Naruto back.

"Sorry about that," Tazuna apologized. Naruto was still growling, but calmed down enough so that he wasn't pulling against Sakura anymore. Seeing as Naruto had stopped struggling, Sakura released her hold on his arms and gazed at where Inari had exited. Sasuke followed her gazed and narrowed his eyes at her.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto and Sakura were wandering around the house, trying to find Inari. Naruto was going to pummel the boy while Sakura went to make sure the blonde didn't get carried away. She sighed as he started growling again when they walked up the stairs, him in front and her following just behind.

"Grrrrrrrr, who does that brat think he is? I'll put him in his place right now and he'll never insult ninja again!" Naruto promised, stepping up the final stair.

"Uh-huh. Sure, Naruto," Sakura muttered, not really paying attention. He stormed down the upstairs hall, Sakura walking lightly behind him, before he heard crying coming from inside one of the rooms.

_Huh?_ Naruto asked mentally, looking into the room. _He's crying?_

Inari was sat on a desk by the window, his head bowed and tears spilling from his eyes. His shoulders shook with every loud sob and choked hiccup that escaped his throat and passed his lips. The tears streaming down his face made it seem as if someone had thrown a bucket of water at him recently or something similar. Not even the sea birds' cawing could cover the noise of the boy's sadness. In Inari's hands was a framed photograph of a man with spiky black hair, a white rope around his forehead and tanned skin. His eyes were closed and the bottom of the photo was jagged, as if the man was ripped from another picture. Inari's tears fell on the glass covering the photo.

"No Dad, no!" He cried though the thick sobs. Naruto and Sakura could only stand and watch the boy cry; the former with a heavy heart and the latter with sad eyes.

* * *

The following day, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi stood the forest close to Tazuna's house to train. Kakashi, who was using crutches to support himself, stood just in front of a tree as he taught while Sakura stood in front of him, Naruto and Sasuke to her left and right respectively.

"Alright," Kakashi began. "Your training begins now."

"Right!" Naruto cheered while Sasuke and Sakura awaited their sensei's orders.

"First, we will begin with a review of chakra. A ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential," Kakashi stated, putting up one finger.

"We know that already," Sasuke stated obviously.

"He's right. A long time ago we learned about…Uhh…Catra!" Naruto stated in what he believed to be a smart and all-knowing tone.

"Chakra," Kakashi corrected with a sigh. "Could you explain this to him, Sakura?"

"Fine," She sighed, stepping out of the one-way hugs the boys had put her into and she now stood in front of them.

"Thanks," Kakashi said.

"Now listen closely, 'cos I'm only saying this once! I'll explain simply so that even _you_ can understand it. See? I even wrote a scroll and it has pictures to demonstrate what I mean," She stated, taking out an orange scroll with 'secret teachings' written on it. When opened, the scroll said 'Scroll of chakra, a lesson from the beautiful and young kunoichi of team seven'.

"Wow. The scroll describes you perfectly," Sasuke sarcastically stated.

"Whatever. Listen up. Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in performing his or her Jutsu. It is the source of all his or her power when not concerning raw Taijutsu. With me so far?" She asked.

"You bet, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke, for his part, looked impressed at her knowledge.

"Now, this energy has two forms. Physical energy, which exists in all the cells in the entire body all working together, and spiritual energy, the primal source of power which is intensified though training and experience. As you see, these two things must be brought out and draw together in order to perform Jutsu. Finally, hand signs focus and unleash the chakra." She concluded, showing the sign for 'tiger'.

"Right on all points," Kakashi noticed. "Iruka-sensei really _did_ have some excellent students."

"Thanks," Sakura said with a light blush. Pretending not to care about his complement.

"Ah! What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations? The whole point is to learn the Jutsu, isn't it?" Naruto asked in frustration of being out-done again, even if he could willingly admit that Sakura was a smart ninja.

"Naruto's right for once. We're already using chakra energy in our Jutsu, so why are you bothering to explain?" Sasuke agreed, slightly annoyed at the waste of time.

"No!" Kakashi reprimanded. "You haven't _mastered_ this method, you've barely even scratched the surface of it."

"What do you mean?!" Naruto asked heatedly.

"Calm down and listen. It's just like Sakura said. You must draw out both physical and spiritual energies and then you have to combine them within yourself. But, how do you do that?" He asked. "Each Jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up to now, you've just _guessed_ at the proportions, hoping they'd come out right."

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

"Even if you produce a lot of chakra, unless you can balance and control it, it's all worthless. The Jutsu wont work at all, or it'll just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way. Then you're out of chakra and you can't fight at all, making you nothing but a target," The older man stated wisely.

"Uh…so how do we change that?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"How? Well, you train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes like a second nature. To achieve this goal, you must be ready…to put your life on the line," He finished dramatically.

"So, how do we do that?" Sasuke asked, annoyed by all the speaking that was going on. Kakashi chuckled at them.

"Climb a tree," He stated simply.

"CLIMB A TREE?!" They echoed loudly in disbelief.

"That's right. But, there's just one rule. You can't use your hands," He told them, holding up his own slightly.

"You're…kidding…right?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Am I? Well, let's see." He said, placing his hands in the tiger seal. The dirt around his feet shifted slightly with the sudden addition of chakra to his feet, but then stilled. He then picked a tree and walked over to it using his crutches as support. To further prove his point, Kakashi stepped up onto the tree and began to walk up it slowly.

"He's climbing!" Naruto stated in awe. Once Kakashi reached a thick, long branch, he walked out and stood upside-down on it. Kakashi faced his students and looked at the pure astonishment on Naruto and Sasuke's faces as Sakura's own became calculating.

"Well, you get the idea," He drawled lazily. "Focus the chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra." Kakashi ended with a curve of his eye, indicating a smile under the mask.

"Wait a minute! That's a nice trick, but how does it help us fight Zabuza or anything?" Sakura asked.

"It's the only way to fight him, Sakura. That's the entire goal of this training session," Kakashi said seriously. "You learn to pull a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in your body. Even for advanced ninja, this is difficult. This type of climbing requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy, and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus chakra. To put it bluntly, if you can master this then you can master any Jutsu. Well, theoretically."

"Really? Cool!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, moving on. The second point is being able to maintain your chakra levels. When a ninja is focused in battle, this is even harder to do. A deadly mistake. To avoid this, maintaining chakra must become like second nature. Effortless," Kakashi concluded. "Well, I can talk about this all day, but that wont advance your skills now, will it. You need to apply the power of chakra though training."

Kakashi took three kunai out of his holster and threw them at the ground so that there was one in front of each of his Genin charges. The three looked at the kunai in question.

"What do we do with these?" Naruto asked.

"Use the kunai I gave you to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb without using your hands. Then try to get passed that mark the next time and the next and the next and so on. At first, you'll need to run at the tree so your momentum can take you a high as possible…until you get used to it. Ready?" Kakashi asked. The Genin each took the kunai from the ground in front of them respectively and held the weapon tightly in their hand. Naruto had a look of pure determination on his face as Sasuke remained impassive and Sakura looked as though she was remembering something.

"I'm so much more than ready! This training is gonna be no sweat all the way! Believe it!" Naruto claimed. "Remember what you said, sensei. I'm the one who's grown the most!"

"Well, you're defiantly the one out of you three who talks the most. Now get focused and do it!" Kakashi told the blonde.

_Well, he did say that,_ Naruto assured himself as he preformed the tiger seal to gather his chakra. Sakura and Sasuke did the same.

_Okay, first I need to draw the chakra to the bottoms of my feet, _The three thought in union. The ground under the three shifted, signaling that they had all successfully gathered their chakra.

"I got it!" Naruto claimed happily. "CHARGE!" He yelled, running towards his chosen tree at full speed. The boy only managed to take two small steps up the tree before he fell back and hit his head on the ground. Sasuke was a bit more successful and made it up a full fifteen steps before the bark cracked under his foot and he had to mark the tree before falling back. He landed on his feet and observed the rather impressive height he had traveled. _This is harder than I thought,_ He noticed. _The balance has to be perfect, no questions asked. If the chakra is too strong than it smashes the tree and pushes you off._ Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was rolling around and nursing his head. _But if it's not strong enough, you just tumble right back down, like Naruto._

"That's about what I expected from Sasuke…and Naruto," Kakashi noted, looking at the two as they tried their best.

"Hey, I've never been this high up before!" A joyous female voice called out from above, gathering the attention of all the boys in team seven.

"Wha-?" Naruto asked, looking up from holding his head in pain. "Sakura-chan!" Sure enough, sitting near the top of the tree on the highest branch thick enough to hold her, Sakura sat with a smile as she stuck her tongue out cutely at her teammates while swinging her legs back and forth in the air.

"Well, looks like the female on the squad has the most advanced chakra control out of everyone. Well done, Sakura," Kakashi congratulated.

"Hmm, you could say that I'm a bit experienced with chakra control," Sakura stated as her eyes traveled down to meet Sasuke's and her lips curved into a sad smile. Thinking back, Sakura could remember the first day she had done this, like it had only been yesterday.

* * *

"_Sakura!" shouted a young boy with raven-like hair. He was currently racing through the forest in search of his friend who had disappeared during a game of tag. He came to a halt next to a high tree and gazed up to see his friend. Her bubble-gum hair was swaying in the wind and she stood on a branch at the top of the tree, staring out into the sky with a serene expression. _

"_Hey! Sakura!" the boy called out, catching the girls attention. She looked down and smiled when she caught sight of her friend. "Come down here! You could get hurt!"_

"_Hold on!" the girl shouted back. She then jumped from the high branch and was falling through the air. The boy began to panic, thinking she was going to injury herself. But the girl landed gracefully on her feet with a smile on her delicate face._

"_How'd you get up there?" he asked as he stared in awe at his friend. "I've only seen my big-brother do that."_

"_I don't know," the girls angelic voice spoke out. "I was just running and when I looked back to see if you were still chasing me I didn't see the tree. But when I should have crashed into it, I was climbing it!" _

"_Wow!" the boy said in admiration. "Your amazing Sakura!"_

_A blush made it's way up the girl's cheeks as she looked away nervously. "Um…thanks."

* * *

_

"Anything on your mind Sakura," Kakashi prompted, wanting to know what she was thinking about.

"It's nothing," She replied while snatching her gaze away from the Uchiha. _Looks like he never took the advice I gave him…,_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Way to go, Sakura-chan! I always knew you were awesome! I never doubted you! Believe it!" Naruto stated proudly. _Even though I __**am**__ a little jealous, _he added in his mind.

"Whatever," Sasuke grunted, turning away from the kunoichi. When he had caught her gaze Sasuke knew that they were both thinking back-in-time to their academy days. But this is the present and the past must be forgotten. At least…that's what Sasuke kept telling himself.

"Well, not only does Sakura _understand_ chakra the best, but she can also control and maintain it as well," Kakashi stated happily. "We spoke about _someone_ becoming Hokage one day, didn't we? Seems like Sakura has got the best chance of that, wouldn't you agree?" He mocked, causing Naruto to growl. "And as for the great Uchiha clan…maybe they're not so great after all." He added, making Sasuke glared at him, then Sakura and finally returning the glare to the ground. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and glared. Silent promises and bets were made all in that one look. A promise to be the best Genin out of the two.

_Nice job sensei…now their gonna be competing against each other non-stop…,_ Sakura thought while mentally groaning.

"Alright! First I'll match up with Sasuke, then I'm going all the way up to the top! Believe it!" Naruto promised himself. Sakura looked over to the side and spotted a white hat hiding behind one of the trees. Smirking to herself, Sakura jumped down from the top of the tree and sneaked away from her teammates. Naruto and Sasuke were oblivious to her disappearance but Kakashi had watched her the entire time while smiling to himself.

* * *

Not too far from the training Genin, Inari watched them from behind a tree so that they wouldn't see him. He glared at the ninja without them knowing and took a few steps away.

"Huh. What a waste of time. These guys don't even know what their up against!" He stated to himself. Inari then remembered the picture of his father and clenched his fists. "They'll just die."

"Oh really?" A girl asked from behind him. Inari turned quickly to see who it was, hoping that it wasn't a girl from the village, and saw the pink-haired ninja girl. Blushing, both from being caught and because the girl was in front of him, Inari said the first thing that came to mind.

"But…b-but, you're over there!" Inari yelled, pointing to where the kunoichi was sitting in the tree. Sakura looked to where he was pointing and smirked.

"No…I _was_ over there," Sakura said with a laugh. Inari looked over to where he was pointing and finally noticed that she had disappeared. "Come on, I wanna talk to you."

* * *

In a hut hidden deep in the forest, Zabuza was lying in a bed with Haku sitting near him. The latter had his mask still off. When the door opened and a small group of people stepped into the room, Haku looked towards them and glared heatedly. A short man sporting wild grey hair, black sunglasses and a black suite with a yellow shirt and red tie stood by the door. two other men stood either side of him like bodyguards. One was very tall with a patch over his eye and the other was tall, but not as tall as the former, with a black cap on his head.

"Some Jounin you turned out to be," the short man mused. "The unbeatable ninja just got beat, limping back home like some pathetic has-been. Heh. Demon of the hidden mist? Ahahaha! More like _coward_ of the hidden mist!" Haku rose swiftly from his chair, and the two bodyguard-like men on either side of the shorter man readied their swords to attack. The short man just stood there, unfazed by what was going on. He did, in actual fact, stand as if he were having tea with his mother and not in the presence of a man who looked to be able to kill him in an instant.

"Drawing swords?" Haku asked, not turning to face the new-comers.

"Hang on a minute," the short man ordered, stepping towards Zabuza with Haku carefully watching his every move. "All right, let's hear what you have to say about this fiasco…and don't play _possum_, I know you can talk." He reached out to uncover Zabuza's mouth, but was stopped when Haku took a firm grip on his wrist. The man gasped in surprise at the sudden contact, but soon growled.

"Keep your filthy hands off of him," Haku growled warningly before tightening his grip on the man's arm, steadily crushing the bone.

"Ahh! You're gonna break it!" Shorty cried. His bodyguards were slow to react to the threat, but both moved to draw their swords. Haku turned to face them and before either could blink, he was between the two, holding their own swords at their necks.

_That is impossible!_ The one with the eye patch thought in awe.

_No one could move that fast!_ The one in the cap noted.

"Don't push me," Haku warned. "I'm in a really foul mood." He threw the swords across the floor and the short man walked to his guards.

"Grrrrr! One chance! That's it!" The man promised. "If you fail this time, I'll cut you off and there'll be no one left to cover for you!" He warned the two ninja. "Lets go." And with that he turned and left with his lackeys following closely behind him. When the door closed, Haku returned to his seat.

"Haku," Zabuza said in a scolding tone. "That wasn't necessary." He told the boy, holding the kunai he had in his hand under the covers even tighter than before.

"Perhaps. But it's too early to take out Gato. He's still our best cover at the moment. Think about it. The murders would draw their attention, and then they'd be after us again," He said, thinking of a group of _real_ Kirigakure tracker-nins. "We need restraint."

"Right," Zabuza sighed.

* * *

"I have a question, Sakura-nee-chan," Inari told Sakura as he and the pinkette leaned against a tree in the forest not to far from where Sakura's team is.

"Go on, Inari," Sakura prompted.

"Well…when you were at the top of that tree, you seemed really deep in thought…I was just wondering what you were thinking about?" Inari asked. A small smile creped it's way to Sakura face as she stared out into the distant forest. Memories flashing past her eyes as though a movie was being played. Inari gazed at the pinkette as she sealed her eyes. The smile never leaving her face.

"I was just thinking about a time when I was younger…," she finally replied in a low voice.

"What happened?" Inari couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing," Sakura replied. Inari remained silent for a while before whispering, "Does it have to do with Sasuke?" A surprised expression took it's place on Sakura's face as she stared down at the ground. That smile she had on instantly turning into a frown.

"Why would you assume that?" Sakura asked.

"Well…during the training you guys were doing…I noticed that you kept sneaking glances at him…"

"Inari…," Sakura whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied, interested in what she had to say.

"…I think it's time we head back…" Inari still wanted to talk but noticed that Sakura was reluctant to, so he just settled for nodding his head and walking back to the others with her.

* * *

Back with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi, the two younger boys of the team were still trying their best to reach the top of the tree as Sakura had. Naruto ran up at least seven steps, using the kunai to mark his newest accomplishment before falling back and hitting his poor, spiky blonde head again. He crouched into a ball and held his head, trying to lessen the pain once more. Sasuke was kneeling on the ground, panting, with his kunai next to him as he observed the steadily raising marks he had been making on the tree.

After five minutes of Naruto and Sasuke running up and down the tree, Sakura came back and took back her place on the branch of the high tree. Having no trouble at all of climbing it, unlike her teammates. She swung her legs back and forth a few times, enjoying the wind blowing through her short hair, before jumping down and twisting in the air a few times, landing gracefully on her feet at the base of the tree. The pinkette watched Naruto rubbing his head.

_He isn't making any progress at all! Poor Naruto…,_ She thought. _Knowing him, he'll just give up and throw a tantrum._ True to her thoughts, Naruto looked at his measly marks and began to stomp his feet in aggravation. Sakura rolled her eyes. _Heh. He is so predictable, _Sakura thought with a mental smirk.

Naruto looked at his marks again, then his pink haired team mate and nodded to himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself, knowing that Sakura would kill him if he yelled at her, and walked over to the pinkette as she looked up at the sky.

"Naruto?" She asked when she saw him crouch down beside her laying form and cup his mouth with his hands. The pinkette was surprised at the next words to come out of the blonde's mouth.

"Hey, you're good at this, Sakura-chan," He whispered to her. "Do you think you could give me some advice?" Naruto asked hopefully. Sasuke noticed his two team mates talking and looked over at them. "The thing is…could you not tell Sasuke I asked? Please, please?"

_Naruto is really catching on,_ Kakashi thought as he looked at Naruto whispering to Sakura. _From now on, he'll just keep getting stronger and stronger. After all, Naruto possesses more chakra than Sasuke._ He saw Naruto grin as Sakura agreed to help him. _In fact, the amount of chakra he possesses is greater than my own…and Sakura? Hn, when the time comes…she'll have to face her own powers.

* * *

_

Sakura yawned as she sat on the edge of Tazuna's unfinished bridge, watching the workmen and listening to the clattering of metal against metal as the workers around her well…worked.

"You always this lazy?" Tazuna asked her as he walked passed, carrying a long, heavy metal bar. "Hey, where's that weird blonde kid and the one with the attitude?" He asked, referring to Sasuke and Naruto.

"They're training. Climbing a bunch of trees," She explained, waving a hand in dismissal.

"Too tough for you?" He asked her mockingly.

"No…in fact I'm the best at it. That's why my sensei sent me here to guard you while they try to reach my standards," She shot back. The bridge builder stopped walking and looked at her, sweat coving his face from the heavy lifting.

"You have got to be joking," He commented with a serious face, although he was just teasing her. Sakura scowled at him coldly, but got up and gave him a hand with putting down the bar when she saw that he was about to break his neck with it. She grabbed one end as he lowered the other and they put it on the floor as a man, who was also working on the bridge, approached the two with a sheepish look on his face.

"Tazuna! I need to talk to you," He said to get his boss's attention. Tazuna looked over at him as Sakura took her seat again and crossed her arms.

"Eh? What about?" Tazuna asked gruffly.

"Uh…the thing is, I've been thinking a lot about the bridge and I've decided that I've pushed my luck far enough. I want to stop," He admitted boldly.

"Now you're just going to quit?! Just like that?!" Tazuna asked in rage, spitting his words at the quitter. "You have got to be kidding!"

"You know, I stayed on because of our friendship. But I'm putting my life on the line every day that I stay here. Gato and his thugs will show up eventually," He said in a rush. Tazuna narrowed his eyes. "When they do, they'll kill you and the bridge will never get finished anyway. It's a lost cause, Tazuna. Why don't we stop now, while we can still get out of this alive?"

"No chance," Tazuna replied stubbornly. "This is _our_ bridge. Our island is poor, which that little brat reminds me about every day, and it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the mainland! Trade and hope; that's what we're building here!"

"There's not gonna _be_ much hope of we're all dead," The man stated in a way that could even bring Naruto out of happiness.

"It's already noon," Tazuna noticed, walking passed the man. "Let's break for lunch."

"Tazuna! Let's not end it like this," He pleaded.

"Save your breath. Oh, and Gichi, don't bother coming back after lunch today or any other day," The master bridge builder told him.

* * *

"Argh! Why is this so hard?!" Naruto screamed to himself as he fell back down the tree again. Both he and Sasuke were panting and exhausted, but neither wanted to be the first to give up. They were both sitting on the ground, observing how far they had gotten so far. The boys looked at each other and glared heatedly before standing up fast.

_I'm not going to lose to you!_ Naruto thought determinedly.

_I can beat this dobe…I know I can, _Sasuke encouraged himself.

They ran at full speed to their marked trees and continued to push themselves to be the best.

* * *

The Land of Waves is known for its trade and sea-based products, meaning a busy town. Said town is now where we find Tazuna and Sakura, walking though the busy streets. Around Sakura's right shoulder and sitting on her left hip was her black and red messenger bag. On Tazuna's right shoulder hung his own pack.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she looked around the crowds of walking men and women.

"You wanna eat tonight, don't you? I gotta pick up some things for dinner or their wont be any," Tazuna explained. Sakura nodded and continued to look around. Walking along by the side of the road was a thin, sick-looking man with a sign hanging from his neck reading; 'Will do any kind of work'. Just up the road was a boy, running towards them carrying a loaf of bread in each hand and a man running after him, yelling 'thief'. Two teenage boys, probably only a year or two old than herself, were sitting on a blanket by the side of the road…homeless.

…_I don't even know what to think…, _Sakura told herself. Her mood instantly getting depressed.

"Here we are," Tazuna pronounced as they stopped at the entrance to a small food shop.

"Welcome," The man at the counter bid as they stepped in. His voice was frail, as if he had a cough or infected throat. The two looked around the shop, although Sakura wasn't doing so with as much normality as Tazuna. All she could do was stare at the near-empty shelves and the dirty floor and walls. Very few fruits and vegetables were laid across the shelves, but at least none were moldy or half-eaten. _This is a store? There's nothing here, _Sakura thought to herself.

A man walked behind Sakura and looked at the large bag handing over her shoulder. Greed overtook his common sense and he reached towards the bag, but missed and his hand landed right on her butt. Sakura tensed under the touch, but not just because she hated being touched. No, she actually had a more valid reason this time. Man's hand + Sakura's butt = DANGER!

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, kicking him in the jaw and sending him flying back from the force.

"No…I was just…!" He said, trying to explain, but not another word leaked from his mouth as Sakura growled and glared at him. To say that the man sprinted as if he were being chased by demons baring the promise of death would be the biggest understatement of the century.

* * *

"Wow, you really surprised me back there," Tazuna complimented as they walked back to his house. "Girls around here don't fight like that."

"They should. Something is _seriously_ wrong here," Sakura stated with a frown. She then felt another hand grab her butt and growled. _AGAIN?!_

'_**CHA! KICK THE PERVERT'S BUTT!'**_ Inner seethed.

"Hey, buster!" She yelled, fully intending to take out, kill and/or mentally scar this new guy. However, when she turned to face the butt-grabber, she was met with the shocked face of a little boy, around nine or ten years of age. The boy's hair was bushy and looked as if it had never met a comb, but his eyes were a pretty shade of aquatic blue. His clothing was a brown shirt, which looked more like a potato sack than anything else, and a pair of blue, torn up trousers with ratty sandals. Painted across his cheeks was a light blush.

"Please?" He said, holding out his hands. With a big smile, the beggar-boy laughed a bit and made it seem as if having to beg for food and money was fun. Sakura's shoulders relaxed and she looked at the little boy with kind eyes.

"Here," Sakura said softly, reaching into her bag and taking out a few pieces of colorfully wrapped candy. The boy's eyes widened as if he were seeing heaven or a miracle and he took the candy, but didn't snatch.

"Oh, thank you, big-sister!" He praised, calling Sakura his 'big sister'. Sakura stood to her full height and nodded, still holding that smile on her face and tears in her eyes. The little boy smiled again and ran off, waving his hand in the air. As soon as the boy was gone, Sakura wiped her teary eyes.

"This is how it's been since Gato came here," Tazuna told her. "The children suffer, and the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They've lost all hope. That's why we have to finish the bridge. It will bring more promise and good trade, but much more importantly than that, that bridge is a symbol of courage. We, the builders of that bridge, must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again. We can't let Gato stop us."

"I understand," Sakura said, her voice cracking a little as a tear fell from each of her eyes and slid down her face. Tazuna saw it and smiled a little.

"Heh…people call me a cry baby?" He asked, joking.

"You are," Sakura said with a smirk. "But…you have every right to be." Sakura didn't expect the next words that came out of Tazuna's mouth.

"I'm willing to bet…that you do too."

* * *

Back with Sasuke and Naruto, both were once again running up their trees. In perfect step, they continued up until the bark snapped under Naruto's foot and he was forced to mark the tree and kick off. He landed on his feet and looked to his mark. Sasuke, on the other hand, kept going further up.

_He's still climbing!_ Naruto though, panting. _That's impossible!_ Sasuke lost his focus and slipped up, marking the tree before falling back yet again. He kicked off from the two trees, hopping between them to keep his speed down so that he wouldn't hit the ground too hard and cause himself to get injured.

_Gah! He's catching up to me inch by inch!_ Sasuke noticed before he landed on his feet. Naruto looked at him and growled. He shook his head and tried to focus again.

_No! No! No! If I think about Sasuke I'll lose my concentration! I can still beat him! Believe it! Come one Naruto…centre yourself,_ He thought, performing the tiger seal and thinking back to what Sakura told him before she left.

(insert line)

_Naruto looked at his marks again, then his pink haired team mate and nodded to himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself, knowing that Sakura would kill him if he yelled at her, and walked over to the pinkette as she looked up at the sky._

_"Naruto?" She asked when she saw him crouch down beside her laying form and cup his mouth with his hands. The pinkette was surprised at the next words to come out of the blonde's mouth._

_"Hey, you're good at this, Sakura-chan," He whispered to her. "Do you think you could give me some advice?" Naruto asked hopefully. Sasuke noticed his two team mates talking and looked over at them. "The thing is…could you not tell Sasuke I asked? Please, please?"_

"_Okay. Chakra requires __**spiritual**__ energy, so if you get all frantic, then is sure as hell wont work!" Sakura informed him._

"_Sakura-chan! I'm not frantic!" He replied._

"_Are you gonna listen or what?" She snapped at him._

"…_Sorry," He mumbled._

"_Whatever. Anyway, like I was say, you can't get all frantic. You need to relax and totally focus on the tree. That way, you get a steady chakra flow in the bottoms of your feet."

* * *

_

_Relax…focus on the tree…, _Naruto thought. He felt his chakra pooling in the soles of his feet. _YES! I can feel it! I'm so going to go all the way this time!_ He claimed, crying out and running to his tree.

"Hey! Naruto!" Sasuke called to him, causing the blonde to lose his footing and fall flat on his face.

"GAH! Sasuke! What're you doing?! I was trying to focus my chakra, dammit!" Naruto yelled at him, getting up with a look on his face that so clearly said; 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-don't-give-me-a-good-reason not-to'.

"Well, uh…you know…the thing is…," He stressed out sheepishly, obviously embarrassed to say what he had to say.

"The thing is…what?" Naruto asked him in aggravation. _That's strange. He never talks to me. What's he up to?_ Sasuke, to be fair, seemed to genuinely be struggling with his pride to say what he needed to say. He never once looked at Naruto, for he was too embarrassed, and kept kicking the dirt below his feet every few seconds in nervousness. His eyebrow twitched as he started again.

"You…You know…You asked Sakura for advice when she was here? So what did she tell you?" He asked, trying to make it seem like a casual question and he wasn't at all curious. Naruto looked at him in shock for a few seconds before breaking out in a knowing grin.

"I'm not telling _you_," Naruto informed him, trying his best to keep from laughing. Sasuke's eyes widened and his head snapped in Naruto's direction so fast he got whiplash. The boys glared at each other.

* * *

In Tazuna's home, everyone was chowing down on the food Tsunami had made with the limited supplied Tazuna and Sakura purchased in town that day. Little did anyone know, Sakura had made the entire meal to give Tsunami a well-deserved break. At the moment, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting opposite each other at one end of the table with Sakura between them and Kakashi next to the orange-clad ninja. Tazuna was sat opposite Sakura, at the head of the table, Inari was next to Sasuke and Tsunami was doing the dishes.

"Ahahaha! This is fantastic! It's been ages since we've had so many guests around our table," Tazuna informed them. Naruto and Sasuke were too busy inhaling their food and demanding more to notice what they were eating. They both finished their food and stood, bowl in hand.

"I want some more!" They yelled in union. Noticing that the other had said the same thing at the same time, they then proceeded in glaring electricity at each other. The glares didn't last too long, since they then puked up their food on the floor. During this whole thing, Sakura was eating her food politely with a steadily growing irritation mark and, when the puking started, a very disturbed face. She was on her last nerve and the two had just picked up chainsaws and cut it.

"DON'T EAT SO DAMN MUCH IF ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO IS PUKE IT ALL BACK UP!" She screeched.

"I…have to eat," Sasuke told her, wiping his mouth from the trails of puke at the corner.

"I have to eat more than him. It's the only possible way I'll get strong enough to beat him," Naruto added, also wiping his mouth.

"That's true…but…their no need to puke," Kakashi told them with a large sweat-drop.

"Hey! My daughter spent her time and effort making this meal! If all your going to do is be sick, don't waste it!" Tazuna yelled at them. Tsunami turned around and saw the boys before gasping.

"Oh no!" She cried.

"That's right, you little-" Tazuna began, but he was cut off when his daughter spoke again.

"Sakura, your food! They're wasting it!" She finished. Sakura's eyes widened and she dropped both her jaw and her chopsticks.

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked in shock, looking down at his empty bowl. "YOU COOK?!"

"What's so surprising about that?" Sakura asked in irritation as her eye-brow began twitching.

"Nothing it's just…I didn't know you capable of begin a girl," Naruto replied with a shrug while Sakura restrained herself from killing the idiotic blonde right in-front of everyone.

Naruto saw her expression and began to sweat bullets at the murderous glare Sakura was giving him. "Y-Your not g-gonna…kill m-me? A-Are you Sakura-chan?"

The pinkette turned her eyes away from the nervous blonde and proceeded to eating her meal. But not before muttering under her breath "…to many witnesses…"

* * *

Later that evening, when Naruto had gotten over the fact Sakura could cook and Tsunami had made tea, everyone was sitting around the table with a cup of Ginseng tea. Tsunami was still doing dishes rather than drinking the tea. Naruto was gulping down the tasty liquid without spilling a drop. Sakura sipped her's calmly, looking up at the torn picture Inari had told her about earlier. Sasuke also noticed the photo as he drank his tea.

"Hey, your picture is torn," He stated, pointing to the photo. Sakura's eyes widened. "Is there some reason for it?" The Uchiha boy added, taking another sip of tea. "The brat and Haruno were both looking at it all through dinner. It looks like there was someone else in the picture, but they got torn out." Sakura put down her half-full cup and looked at Inari, who froze when Sasuke mention it.

"It was my husband," Tsunami told him quickly, not once turning from her chore.

"They used to call him a hero in this land," Tazuna added quietly. Inari stood up from the table without a word and began to walk away, not looking up and hiding his face beneath the rim of his hat.

"Inari, where're you going?" Tsunami asked her son as he opened the door and walked out. "Father, you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari. You know that!" She scolded, moving to go after the small boy when Sakura stood from the table. Everyone looked at her.

"It was Uchiha's fault for mentioning it. I'll go after him. You go and rest, Tsunami-san," Sakura offered. Tsunami looked at the younger girl in question before nodding and leaving though the door, turning in the opposite direction to where her son went.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said in enquiry. She said nothing back, but simply carried her cup to the sink and left to go after Inari.

"That brat is so…I mean…what happened to him?" Naruto asked, looking at the door both his friend and the brat he spoke of left though.

"Hmm, is there a story behind this?" Kakashi asked Tazuna.

"He wasn't his real father. He came into our family later and he brought with him so much happiness. He and Inari were very close," Tazuna told them. "In those days…Inari used to laugh all the time. But then…" Here, the bridge builder paused and tears fell from his eyes. "…all that ended so suddenly. He never laughs or smiles now. Ever since the day everything changed."

* * *

"Inari?" Sakura called, going to his bedroom door.

"Inari-kun?" She tried again.

"Sakura-nee-chan?" Inari asked, his hatless head lifting from his arms. The boy's eyes were full of tears when he looked over to his door to see his 'big sister' standing there. Without warning, Inari ran to her and hugged her as he cried into her stomach. All Sakura did was place a comforting hand on his head as he cried his little heart out.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, Inari," She soothed, stroking his hair comfortingly.

* * *

"Ever since that day…ever since _it_ happened," Tazuna began, explaining to the three ninja in the room.

"Tell us…what happened to Inari," Kakashi prompted.

"Before you can understand what happened to Inari, you need to understand who the man taken from the photo is. His name was Kaiza and was a fisherman who came to the Land of Waves in his travels…"

"Oh?" Kakashi said when Tazuna paused.

"Yeah…He saved Inari from drowning when a few of the village kids threw his dog, 'Poochie', in the sea and Inari jumped in after him. Of course, the dog could swim and he couldn't. Kaiza showed up and swam out to help Inari. Eventually he became a father figure to my grandson, and taught him the principles of being a man," Tazuna stated.

"What else?" Naruto asked, getting really into the story.

"Well…he became close to Tsunami, as well, and was accepted into the city. After helping to prevent a major flood, he even became known as the hero of our land! Of course, it didn't last long."

* * *

"What happened then?" Sakura asked Inari when he stopped after telling her about the flood.

"He was accused of being a terrorist against the Gato Corporation," Inari told her choking down a sob. "And then…he…"

* * *

"…he was executed publicly by Gato's men, under his direct and unquestioned orders. With the death of Kaiza, the source of the city's bravery died, too, effectively crushing the spirits of nearly all its inhabitants, particularly Inari's," Tazuna finished, wiping a tear from his eye. Naruto remembered when Inari had said that 'their was no such thing as a hero' and when he and Sakura had caught the kid sobbing over that photo. The blonde scowled at the picture, deep in thought. He made up his mind and got up, only to fall back down. Naruto was exhausted, too tired for his body to function.

"What're you up to, dobe?" Sasuke asked him.

"You better take the day off. No more training. You've used too much chakra. If you push yourself any harder it could kill you," Kakashi told him. Naruto just ignored the wise words of his sensei and struggled to get himself off of the floor.

"I'm going to prove it," He stated, still trying to get up.

"Prove…what?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing. Naruto stood on shaky lags, holding onto the edge of the table for support. He left go of the edge of the table and clenched his fist.

"I'll prove that…that it's true," He grunted. "That in this world…there _are_ real heroes." The boy finished with a grin.

* * *

"Real heroes?" Inari asked the pinkette by his side.

"Yep. I know there are," She nodded.

"Are you a hero, Sakura-nee-chan?" He asked, blinking the tears from his eyes.

"…No, I'm not," The pinkette admitted.

"Why not?" Inari questioned.

"I haven't done anything to prove I am…but…I can think of someone…"

"Who?" Inari asked curiously.

"Wait and see," She teased with a small smile. _…Naruto…_


	9. Battle At The Bridge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

In Zabuza and Haku's hut deep in the forest, so it wouldn't be found by anyone who didn't know of its location, Haku was standing at the window, looking out into the lively forest. He reached up and undid his hair, so it fell down to the middle of his back and continued to look into the forest.

* * *

Haku, dressed in a light pink kimono with his hair down, sat in a small clearing, picking plants and herbs from the ground and placing them in the small wooden basket beside him. With his choice in clothing and his hair down, it was almost impossible for anyone _not_ to think he was a girl. A small brown and white bird flew down and landed on his shoulder, causing the Androgyny boy to look to the perched animal. Haku smiled as the bird chirped looked at his face with curiosity. Letting a small chuckle escape his lips, Haku went back to picking herbs.

When the bird suddenly leapt up and flew off, Haku jumped slightly and looked over to the direction of the bird's flight. There he saw a blonde boy wearing an orange, blue and white jumpsuit, lying on the ground, looking completely exhausted. The deep, heavy breaths the boy was taking was enough proof to show he was alive, just tired. In the blonde's had was a kunai and his eyes were closed, leaving the boy in a sleeping state. Birds landed around him and on his arms and legs, but the boy didn't stir or make a noise in his sleep. Haku gasped and let shock cover his face when a bird pecked the blonde's headband.

The symbol on the metal part of the boy's headband was what caught Haku's attention though. Konohagakure. Sure enough, Haku remembered this kid from a few days ago. He frowned as the memory entered his mind, unwelcome and unwanted.

"_What is this?! Who do you think you are?!" Naruto asked in rage. "Did you hear me?!"_

Haku rose from the ground with lightly clenched fists and walked over to where Naruto was resting, the birds still gather around the orange-clad body. He stopped in to the side of the blonde, looking down at his sleeping face and reached out his hand to the boy.

The birds fled.

* * *

With the others back in Tazuna's home, everyone was just waking up from a good night's rest. Tsunami had already prepared breakfast, without Sakura's help this time, and had placed it out for everyone to dig in when they woke up. Tazuna, Inari, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tsunami were already in the dining room, the latter not actually sitting but bustling around doing her chores, and Sakura was the last to enter. She had a distant expression on her face, indicating that she was lost in her thoughts. Inari spotted the pinkette, and his spirits rose at her presence as he greeted her.

"Sakura-nee-sama! Good morning!" He greeted, causing everyone to look at him with surprise. Inari, the hater of ninja and heroes, had just called Sakura his 'big sister'.

"Morning, Inari-chan," she yawned back. Inari pouted.

"Don't call me Inari-_chan_, Onee-sama! I'm a _boy_ not a stupid, weak little _girl_," he complained.

"What was that?" Sakura growled out menacingly.

"Ah! N-Nothing! G-Girls are…g-g-great!" Inari covered badly. Sasuke cleared his throat to stop Sakura from responding before he drank his tea.

"Here," Tsunami offered as Sakura sat down. She placed a bowl of food in front of the pinkette kunoichi.

"Oh, thank you," Sakura said while Tsunami smiled in response.

"Naruto's not here?" Tazuna asked. "Looks like he was out all night again."

"Poor Naruto. He's always out climbing trees in the dark," Sakura mumbled so that no one would hear her, but Sasuke did. He was, after all, sitting right next to her. "He could be injured or dying from using too much chakra." She added with a worried expression evident on her face.

"We certainly hope he's okay," Tsunami stated to try and put the kunoichi's mind at ease. "A child, spending a night in the woods alone. It does make one worry."

"There's nothing to worry about. Naruto's a goofy kid, but he's also a fully fledged ninja. He can handle himself," Kakashi assured, talking to Tsunami but also trying to comfort Sakura as he did so.

"Naruto is such a loser; He's probably lying out there dead somewhere," Sasuke stated nonchalantly. Sakura gripped the table's edge hard, trying to stop herself from hitting him.

"In fact, I wouldn't count on him coming back here at all," Sasuke scoffed as Sakura's grip on the table tightened until it began to crack. Unknown to the kunoichi, however, Sasuke watched her responses to his words from the corner of his onyx eye.

"Why did we even bring him here in the first place?" The Uchiha asked in a stuck-up way.

"I mean, he couldn't even figh-," He continued but was cut off as Sakura swiftly stood up and slammed her clenched fist against the table.

"SHUT UP! You don't know him at all! Naruto's a good ninja! He's not dead and he'll finish training a long time before _you_ do!" Sakura screamed at him before she ran out of the room. Sasuke stared at the door, which was still hanging slightly open, where the kunoichi had exited. His face as impassive as ever. But if you would look deep enough, you would have seen another emotion sparkling in his empty eyes. The young Uchiha survivor then looked down to the part of the table the kunoichi had sat then stood up and headed to the slightly opened door.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" Kakashi asked his dark-haired pupil.

"For a…walk," Sasuke replied, walking out of the door and closing it gently behind him.

* * *

Haku was knelt down beside Naruto, breathing calmly. With a steady hand, he reached over the boy to where the blonde's tanned neck expanded and deflated with every breath he took. Haku's hand stayed above the neck for a while, as if the boy were contemplating where to strangle him, break his neck or just leave him alone. Thinking better if it, Haku moved his hand to the boy's shoulder and shook it gently, but still harshly enough to wake him.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here. Wake up," Haku prompted, still shaking Naruto's shoulder. The latter groaned and opened his eyes slowly, taking in everything around.

He saw Haku's face, which he believed to be a girl, looking down on him and sat up. Haku backed off slightly to give Naruto his personal space back and the blonde rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Once that was done, he looked towards the 'woman' again.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto asked sleepily, trying to sound just as intimidating as his male friend always did, but only succeeding in sounding like he needed more sleep.

"Oh, uh…," the blonde stuttered, seeing Haku's smile. Still believing this was a girl, Naruto blushed. "I mean…um. Hi there. Where did you come from? And, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm gathering herbs," Haku replied.

"Herbs?" Naruto questioned in a slightly loud voice.

"Yes, that's right," He answered with another smile. "They're for treating illnesses and healing wounds."

* * *

A few minuets later, Naruto was fully awake and helping Haku, whom he still didn't realize was a man, gather herbs. He picked one off of its stem and twirled it in his hands before sitting back on his butt and looking over at Haku.

"You start work early, huh sis?" Naruto asked the boy, calling him with a girl's title.

"I like it early," Haku admitted, not bothering to correct Naruto about the gender confusion just yet. "It's calm and I really didn't think anyone would be sleeping out here in the woods." Naruto grinned at the boy.

"I'm training," He stated simply.

"Hmm?" Haku asked as he raised his delicate eyebrow. "So, are you a ninja then?" He questioned as if he didn't know. "I did notice that headband you're wearing, or are you just making a fashion statement?"

"You noticed that?" Naruto asked with another blush. "All right! Only super cool ninja can wear these!" He boasted.

"Oh really? I see," Haku stated, pretending to be interested. "That's very impressive. But…does that mean that you're training for something dangerous?"

"I'm just developing my skills so I can get stronger! Believe it!" The blonde told him proudly.

"You seem very strong now; isn't that enough?" Haku inquired.

"No, no! I need to get stronger and stronger and stronger! I have to keep practicing!" Naruto exclaimed. Haku narrowed his eyes slightly.

"How so?" He asked. "Why is it so important?"

"So I can become the best ninja in my village! Then everyone will know who I am and they'll all respect me!" He claimed. "There's also a certain person, a kid, who I have to prove something to."

"So are you doing it for this certain person?" Haku questioned, now interested in what Naruto had to say. "Or are you doing all this training for yourself?"

"Uhh, huh?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused. Haku giggled. "What're you laughing about? What's so funny?" He asked in anger.

"Is there…someone who's precious to you?" Haku questioned when he stopped laughing.

"Someone who…what're you saying, sis?" Naruto asked. "Someone who's precious?" He repeated. Haku looked down in sadness at his words as he recalled a memory from long ago.

* * *

_A homeless child sat alone outside in the snow, just to the side of a large metal bin. People passed him, but no one spared him the time of day to give him some help or even a small amount of money._ _Someone walked over and dumped a bag of rubbish in the bin and the child got up quickly to run to it. He rummaged though the trash and rubbish until a growl and two loud barks stopped him. Starving and not wanting any trouble, Haku hit the dog away from him and looked at the creature with blank eyes._ _He turned away and continued to go though the rubbish, but smaller snarls and growls caught his attention. When he turned back to the dog he had hit, two smaller puppies were stood to either side of the unmoving body of the bigger dog. The bigger dog got up again and joined in the growling._

_Haku looked at the canine family with sad eyes.

* * *

_

_Haku was sitting on a stone bridge alone, still in the lightly falling snow but feeling no cold. Feet were herd coming in his direction and a shadow loomed over the younger child. He looked up to see a man with sharp eyes, spiked hair and a Jounin uniform on. The most surprising this was that this man was actually looking at him._

_Not passed him._

_Not though him._

_**At**__ him.

* * *

_

The brunette androgyny broke from his memory and looked up at the orange-clad twelve-year-old again, who was looking at him in thought.

_Hmm. What's she thinking? _Naruto asked himself.

"You see, when a person has something precious they want to protect, then they become genuinely strong," Haku told him. Naruto considered those words carefully. He then remembered his people who had protected him in his life, which he had never really thought of before.

* * *

"_Calm down; I'll protect you with my life. All of you." He assured. "I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." Kakashi concluded, turning to the rest of them with a smile.

* * *

_

_The fuuma shuriken, the one that was meant for him, was dug firmly into Iruka's back and a lot of blood was falling from his new wound. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of his teacher risking his life for him. Mizuki's eyes widened and he clenched his teeth._

"_W-Why?" Naruto gasped though his tears._

"_Because we're the same," Iruka told him.

* * *

_

"_If you ever lay a hand on my sensei," Naruto began. "I'll kill you!" He threatened.

* * *

_

"_Ugh!" Naruto heard as he landed in the water with something heavier than a shuriken on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw that, somehow, Sakura had twisted herself in flight and made the shuriken catch her and not him. It was now digging dangerously far into her right hip.

* * *

_

_"I'm okay! Even if I don't eat!" Naruto claimed as his stomach let out another contradicting moan of protest. Sakura stared down at her food sadly then held them up to the blonde's face._

_"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto said as his eyes grew teary at her kind gesture. Sakura gave him one of her angelic smiles._

_"Thanks. But…what about you?" Naruto noted._

_"Don't worry," Sakura assured him. "I don't eat as much as you do."_

_"But I-" Naruto was cut off from his words when Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and plunged the rice into the blonde's mouth roughly._

_"Why did you guys…?" The blonde started.

* * *

_

"Yeah, I hear ya. I know exactly what you're saying," Naruto told the boy with a smile, thinking back on a time in his childhood where he first met his pink-haired teammate.

It was during their academy days and Naruto had been training endlessly. Trying desperately to catch up with the other students. But, he had failed in trying to throw the kunai in it's mark and collapsed in exhaustion. When he woke up, Naruto found himself staring into the face of a beautiful young girl with pink hair and sparkling emerald eyes. She told him that she had found him unconscious on the ground and came to help. The blonde told her that he was training and in admiration, Sakura took him to Ichiraku ramen shop. It was then that Naruto had tried his first bowl of ramen. After that, Naruto and Sakura hadn't hung out much but he never forget the day he met her. She was the first person to acknowledge him as more then just the orphaned class-clown.

"I think I have someone in mind," He told Haku, returning back to reality. …_Sakura-chan…_

"You will get strong. Very strong," Haku told him, picking up the herb-filled basket and standing. Naruto grinned at him. "Goodbye. We'll meet again sometime." He then began walking away. Haku stopped. "Oh, and by the way, I'm a boy," He added as he began walking again.

_WHAAA! NO WAY! I-I-I-I B-B-BLUSHED! I CALLED HIM "SIS"! I-I-I KEPT THINKING OF WAYS TO ASK HIM OUT! NOOOOO!!! _Naruto exclaimed in his head.

* * *

Sasuke was taking his walk, thinking about what had happened back in Tazuna's house with Sakura. Hearing footsteps ahead of him, Sasuke looked up and saw a girl wearing a pink kimono with long brown hair and brown eyes. As he passed the girl, he felt as if he knew her from somewhere. However, when Sasuke turned around to look at the woman, she kept walking.

Naruto's growling caught his attention, so he turned around to look at the blonde. He was clutching his head, shaking it and nodding a few times, before growling and finally calming down.

"Wow, I've seen a lot of weird things in my life before, but this one just takes the cake," He commented. Sasuke walked over to his team mate and punched him right on the head.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?!" The blonde asked, clutching his poor, abused noggin.

"Hey, twerp. Did you just forget about breakfast?" He asked gruffly, while giving the blonde a strange look. "You're such a loser." Naruto just grinned.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura called, standing next to her sensei. "He could be anywhere right now." She added in a worried voice. Kakashi looked over at his female student and patted her head affectionately.

"Don't worry," he said to the pinkette. "I'm sure he's fine." Sakura though, looked unconvinced.

"Come on, Naruto! Where are you?!" She called again, biting her lip in fear for her blonde teammate. Her heart jumped when a kunai landed in front of her, thrown from the top of one of the trees.

Looking up, Kakashi and Sakura saw Naruto laying down on one of the branches, grinning down at them. Sakura's eyes widened at his feat, since everyone thought he would fail constantly.

"What do ya think? High enough for you guys?" Naruto asked, looking right at Sakura for some reaction. "Well, I mean, it's a long way down, huh?" He added, jumping up and landing on his feet on the branch. He slipped and began to fall back off the tree and Sakura's breath hitched.

"Naruto!" She screamed, closing her eyes. Her body was frozen in fear for her friend and she couldn't move to save him, no matter how hard she tried to. When she heard no 'thump' or any other noise that would be heard from someone falling to their deaths, Sakura opened her eyes again. Her sight landed on the grinning blonde of her team, hanging upside-down from his branch with his chakra holding him there.'

"Haha! Just kidding!" He yelled to them. Sakura released the air she didn't know she had been holding before frowning. "You guys really fell for it!"

"Idiot! We were worried about you!" Sakura scolded.

**'**_**I'm gonna strangle him!'**_ Inner yelled.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end very, very badly in some way or another?" Kakashi asked himself out loud. Just then, Naruto's feet lost the chakra and unattached themselves from the tree.

"Ah! You just had to push it, didn't you?! Show off!" Sakura screamed at him, getting ready to catch the blonde. Sasuke, who no one had noticed until now, ran up the tree using his own newly gained chakra skills and hung off the same branch Naruto did, catching the blonde's ankle before he could plummet to his death. Naruto hung limply from Sasuke's grip, too shocked to do anything except sway from side-to-side.

"You really are a total loser, Naruto," Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Wha-? Sasuke?! I don't need your help!" Naruto yelled.

"Should I drop you, then?" He asked, loosening his grip.

"NO! I WAS KIDDING! DON'T DROP ME!" Naruto screeched like a baby, causing Sakura to cover her ears.

"YOU'RE BOTH BAKAS! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" Sakura yelled at the two boys, who looked down at her.

"SORRY, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto replied loudly.

"Yeah…what he said," Sasuke answered.

_If I'm still sane by the time I finish their training, or even this one mission, it'll be a miracle_,Kakashi thought with a sigh.

* * *

Inari was in his room, sitting on his windowsill again. He was looking out to the ocean, the picture of his father figure in his hands. However, this time the small boy wasn't crying, nor was he moping or about to burst into tears. No. This time he was contemplating.

"Naruto," He muttered. "Hmm…Uzumaki Naruto, huh?"

* * *

Zabuza crushed an apple easily as he sat on a chair. Haku was stood beside him, completely unfazed by the fruit-abuse that was going on in front of him.

"You're recovery is going well," Haku noticed calmly.

"Just a little longer, Haku," Zabuza grunted, dropping the remains of the crushed fruit on the floor.

"Yes," The boy agreed.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all stood on the very tip of their chosen trees, looking around them with different expressions. Sasuke wore a smirk at his accomplishment, Naruto grinned as the wind blew passed his face and Sakura's eyes showed childish delight as she watched the fireflies circle her small frame.

"Dobe, Haruno. Let's go back," Sasuke prompted, not letting his smirk falter for a second.

"Alright!" Naruto agreed. "Sakura-chan?" Both boys looked over to their pink-haired teammate to find her lost in her own thoughts.

_They caught up to me so easily_, Sakura observed as she stared at the distances her teammates had reached at tree climbing. _If I keep this up…I'll be the weakest one on the team…_

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out again. The pinkette snapped out of her thoughts and stared apologetically at her teammates before proceeding her way back to Tazuna's house.

* * *

Everyone in Tazuna's family was gathered around the table for dinner as Tsunami placed down the plates. Kakashi was the only ninja present at the moment, since he knew his team were off training. Inari looked at the place Sakura usually sat with worried eyes.

"K…Kakashi-san…where is Onee-sama and the others?" Inari asked shakily, obviously worried for his sister-figure and her team. Just as the words left his mouth, Sasuke and Naruto stumbled in, cuts and bruises coving their bodies. Sasuke was supporting Naruto's weight, since the blonde was near collapsing, but both held the look of supremacy on their faces. They had more likely than not completed their tree-climbing to an outstanding degree.

"But…where is Sakura-san?" Tsunami asked, worry apparent in her voice.

"Right here," said the missing pinkette who had just walked in.

"What have you three been up to, anyway? You look like something the cat dragged in," Tazuna commented bluntly.

"We both made it. Sasuke-teme and I climbed all the way to the top this time!" Naruto pronounced. "Sakura-chan guided up both every step of the way and all three of us stood at the tips of the trees…together!"

"Good. Now we move on. Starting tomorrow, you're both going to join Sakura in guarding Tazuna," Kakashi told them. Naruto cheered while Sasuke smirked and Naruto kicked up his leg to dance. However, his victory dance only succeeded in dragging Sasuke and him down to the floor. Sakura, who was just behind them, ended up under the heavy weight of her two male team mates.

"Naruto, you are such a loser," Sasuke commented as he tried to get up.

"Well, your both _really_ heavy!" Sakura panted. Everyone else, except Inari, laughed at the predicament the three Genin had found themselves in.

* * *

"In a few more days," Tazuna began as Tsunami cleared the plates from their now finished dinner. "The bridge will be complete. I have you four to thank for that."

"You've all done great, but you still have to be careful," Tsunami reminded them.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, but I haven't had the chance until now," Tazuna admitted. "Why did you choose to stay and protect me, even after you found out that I'd lied to bring you here?"

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage," Kakashi stated, placing his elbows on the table. "But underneath the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive."

"…Huh?" Tsunami asked, taking the question off of her father's mind.

"That was a quote from the first Hokage," The silver haired man told them.

"Hmm." Inari hummed thoughtfully. He remembered his father and began to cry. "But why?" He asked.

"Hmm? What'd you say?" Naruto asked, raising his head off of the table and frowning. Inari stood and slammed his hands of the wooden surface.

"All this training is just a waste of time!" He stated. "Gato's got a whole army behind him! He'll beat you down and they'll destroy you! These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything! No matter what you do; the strong always win and the weak always lose!"

"Just speak for yourself," Naruto glared, brushing Inari off. "It won't be like that for me, you got that?"

"Why don't you be quiet?! Just looking at you makes me sick!" Inari stated, tears running down his face. "You don't know anything about this country! You're just butting in! Always laughing and joking around! You have no idea what it's like being treated like dirt!"

A dark shadow fell over the faces of Naruto and Sakura, but the blonde was the only one who said anything. Sakura just sat there, Inari's words running through her mind as she watched her blonde teammate.

"Listen to yourself! Always whining and complaining like some sort of sorry little victim!" Naruto commented. "You can whimper all day for all I care. You're nothing but a coward!" Inari stated to cry heavier than before.

"Inari, I like you like a little brother, but don't go shooting off your mouth when you have no idea about what happened in the past of the people you're talking to," The pink haired ninja warned. "Compared to what I know of Naruto's life, you have it easy. Then when I think about what happened to Sasuke…you should be thankful that you don't have either of their lives," She snapped at him, not wanting to add her own life into the mix.

Naruto and Sakura stood up to leave, but were stopped when Sasuke's chair scrapped across the floor and he stood up. His own face was shadowed, but when he looked up they saw his past reflecting in his dark onyx eyes.

"Wait up, I'm coming too," He said. Naruto began to walk again, but Sakura waited until Sasuke was with them to join him. She cast one last look in Inari's direction before shaking her head and walking out with her boys. Inari's sobbing just grew louder and Kakashi looked over in the small boy's direction thoughtfully.

The Jounin thought back to Sakura's words and his eyes saddened as well. _Sakura…you've had it hard as well…but you put up that brave face for everyone…_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Inari sat on the small pier outside his house and looked up at the moon, thinking about his 'big sister' and what she had said to him. He noticed how she had left her own life out, but from his own guess, he could imagine that her life hadn't been a walk in the park.

"Can I talk to you?" Kakashi asked the young boy as he walked up behind him. Inari turned, but offered no answer, so Kakashi just sat down with him. "Naruto can be a little…harsh sometimes, and Sakura…she just gets a little emotional at times, but neither hate you. In fact, I know that Sakura has grown quiet fond of you."

"She…has?" Inari asked quietly, blushing.

"Yes, but I don't think she'd date you," He added, looking at the blush staining the boy's cheeks get darker. "You know, your grandfather told us what happened…to your father. You probably don't know this, but Naruto also grew up without a father. In fact, he never knew either of his parents, and he didn't have a single friend in our village his own age, only his school teacher."

"…Really?" The small boy questioned, looking shocked.

"Still, I've never seen him cry, sulk or give up. He's always…eager to jump in. He just wants to be respected. It is…his dream. He'll put his live on the line for that, in a heartbeat. That's also the reason he likes Sakura so much. She was the first person ever to show respect for him, and she was also the only person ever to stand up for him. My guess is…he just got tired of crying, and decided to do something about it," The sensei sighed.

"Oh," Inari whispered.

"Even though he's young and still learning, he knows what it means to be truly strong…like your father did. I think Naruto knows better than any of us what you are going though. Sakura…nobody can even guess how hard her life has been but…what they told you earlier, not matter how harsh it sounded, was probably something they've told themselves a thousand times."

* * *

The next day, the sun was shining brightly again. Naruto was sprawled out over his futon, catching up on the sleep he missed due to the training he had preformed at night.

"Okay," Kakashi started from outside the house. "I leave Naruto in your hands. He's pushed his boy to the limit, over-doing it as usual, so he might not be able to move today at all."

"What about you? You're still recovering too," Tsunami reminded him gently.

"Why? Do I look wobbly? I'll be okay," Kakashi assured her.

"Where is that Haruno girl? I'm gonna be late!" Tazuna barked.

"I'm sure she'll be here any second," Kakashi assured the irritated man.

"Well, she'd better hurry up!" Tazuna yelled, looking at the sun.

"I'm here, geez," Sakura muttered, walking beside her sensei.

"Great! Let's go already!" Tazuna exclaimed as he headed out the door.

* * *

Gato sat on a sofa in a large room which had a view of the ocean and, more importantly, the bridge. He wasn't looking at said view, however, since he was too busy talking on the phone.

"Still wasting time licking your wounds?" He asked nastily. "I hired you to do a job, you know! Are you even listening, Zabuza?!"

* * *

"_Still wasting time licking your wounds?"_ Zabuza and Haku heard Gato say over the phone they had. _"I hired you to do a job, you know! Are you even listening, Zabuza?! Hey!"_ The two had heard enough and Zabuza stomped on the phone, crushing it into pieces.

"Haku, you ready?" Zabuza, who was wearing his usual attire and a black tank top, asked his young ward.

"Yes," Haku answered, wearing his hunter-nin mask. They were on a boat just under the incomplete bridge.

* * *

Naruto, who had a thin trail of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth, woke up in his futon back at Tazuna's place. He then remembered what his task was for the day and sat up hastily.

"Gah! Why didn't somebody wake me up?!" He yelled. He sprung into the other room, were Tsunami was. "Where is everybody?! Where'd they all go?" He asked her.

"Oh, Naruto! You're sensei wanted to let you rest. You got the day off, or so he told me," She answered him. Naruto growled and ran back into his room, rushing to get dressed.

"I knew it! They ditched me!" Naruto yelled as he zipped up his jacket and pulled on his ninja headband. "See ya!" Be bid to Tsunami as he ran out of the door.

* * *

A certain blonde knuckle-head jumped though the trees as fast as he could, trying to catch up with his team before they got to far away or at least arrive before they all took a lunch break. He kept muttering and mumbling to himself about how they ditched him.

"Argh! They could've at least woken me up!" He complained Naruto then saw a wounded creature sitting in the middle of the forest as he almost sped straight passed it. Upon closer inspection, it looked to be a boar or a pig.

* * *

"Hold on! What the heck is this?" Tazuna asked as he looked at his workers, who were all injured and in pain. "What happened? Someone was here! Someone got to them!"

_Could it be?_ Kakashi asked himself.

* * *

"Inari!" Tsunami called to her son. "Inari, could you give me a hand over here? Inari!"

"I'll be right there!" He called back as Gato's two bodyguards, the very ones that Haku beat, stepped up to the front of the house.

They unsheathed their swords and smirked sadistically.

* * *

A dense fog covered the bridge in a time so fast it had to be Jutsu induced; no question about it. Kakashi looked around the best he could in deep shock.

"This mist…," He whispered. "Sasuke! Sakura! Get ready!" The sensei of team seven ordered. Both Genin took hold of a kunai, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"I knew he was still alive. He just couldn't wait for round two," Kakashi stated, using the tiger seal.

"It's _Zabuza_, isn't it?" Sakura quietly stated.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Kakashi," Zabuza mocked from somewhere in the mist. "I see you still have the Haruno and the Uchiha brats with you, but you appear to be missing that other one, the short one…That one's trembling. Pitiful," He chuckled, seeing Sasuke's hand shaking.

Water clones of Zabuza suddenly surrounded them, one in front of each shinobi and another in front of Tazuna. Sasuke saw them and smirked, causing the Zabuza in front of him to raise his invisible eyebrow in mild wonder at the facial expression.

"I'm trembling with…excitement," Sasuke stated, the smirk remaining on his dark features.

"Go on, Sasuke," Kakashi prompted. Zabuza growled and lunged at the Uchiha, only to have him dodge and, with almost frightening speed, slice though all of the Zabuza clones, turning them into puddles of water.

_I can see it…_, Sasuke stated in his mind.

"Oh, so you could see they were water clones, huh?" Zabuza asked mockingly. "The brat's improving. Looks like you're got more than just the Haruno to deal with, Haku." Just as he said that, Haku stepped into view.

"So it seems," Haku mused.

* * *

Naruto carried on jumping though the trees, going as fast as he could while not tiring himself out too much. He squinted as the wind made his eyes water, but never slowed down.

"Gah! I hope I'm not too late," He said to himself.

* * *

Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura stood in a line in front of Tazuna as Haku and Zabuza faced them not too far away. Kakashi held his hands inside his pockets, Sasuke griped his kunai and Sakura watched her enemies movements intensely. Haku and Zabuza, however, just stood in a perfectly calm manner.

"Well, well," Kakashi spoke to break the silence. "So Sakura and I had it right. It was all an act. An act, with a cute little mask." He taunted.

"Big phony, ha," Sasuke jeered.

"So, I guess that stuff about you being a tracker ninja, trying to do nothing more than protect his village, was just a bunch of bull-shit to make your act more believable," Tazuna noted with a sneer.

"They look pretty 'chummy' to me. I'd say they've been pulling scams like that one for a long time," Kakashi added.

"Chummy?" Sakura snorted. "Tch. It was pretty obvious when he didn't destroy the body."

"And hiding behind that mask…who does he think he's fooling?" Kakashi stated.

"That's it. I'm taking him out," Sasuke promised, going back to the fight before anyone could say another remark. "Who does he think he's fooling anyway? Hiding behind that mask like some sort of clown."

"Sasuke…good luck," Sakura said with a smirk. Sasuke looked back at her in surprise. Not only had she wished _him _luck, but the pinkette had called the Uchiha by his first name. Sasuke returned her smirk and nodded his head in acknowledgment before going back to his fight.

"The boy is impressive. Even though they were just one tenth the strength of the original water cline Jutsu, he _did_ destroy them all," Haku noted.

"That move still gave us the first advantage," Zabuza cut in. "Now use it."

"Right," Haku said as he began spinning at an alarming speed towards his and Zabuza's enemy ninja. Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"What's this?" The Uchiha boy asked no one in particular. He smirked and readied his kunai for battle as Haku drew ever closer.

* * *

Gato's bodyguards sliced though the wall of Tsunami's home and smirked when they saw the fear in her eyes.

"So, you're Tazuna's daughter, huh?" The shorter of the two asked. "Too bad. You'll have to come with us. Now."

* * *

Inari was washing his hands in the bathroom when he heard crashing, the sound of something break and his mother's scream. He looked at the door in shock and fear.

Tsunami was on the floor, holding her hands in her head as the men continued to break anything they could get their hand on. The men grinned and the taller one dropped another plate on the ground. Inari ran in the room and saw what was going on.

"Okaa-san!" He called.

"NO! Don't come out here!" Tsunami cried franticly. "Run away!"

"Don't move," The taller one warned Inari. "Shall we grab the little one too?" He asked his partner quietly.

"No. Gato asked for just one hostage," He reminded the taller man. Inari froze.

_H-Ho-Hostage? _He stuttered mentally as he continues to shake with fear.

"Alright," The taller one said, taking up his sword. "Then let's waste him!" Inari gasped and shrank further behind the door frame as the man half drew his sword. He chuckled sadistically as he watched the poor little boy shake in fear, both for his mother's life and his own.

"Wait!" Tsunami cried desperately. The men looked at her. "Please don't hurt my son. I'm begging you; he's just a child! I'll do…anything," She promised. "Just please, don't hurt him." The men smirked as the taller one sheathed his sword. The shorter of the two looked towards Inari and the taller looked at Tsunami with what could only be described as a disappointed look in his eye. However, only disappointed because he wasn't allowed to spill blood.

"Looks like your mom came though for ya, kid. Lucky," The shorter one said. Inari fell to the floor and began to sob.

"What a waste," The taller one sighed. "I was in the mood to cut, maim or completely destroy something."

"Give it a rest," His partner scolded. "You've already drawn blood at least once today from what I know. Let's just get the woman and go." He took a tight and painful grip on Tsunami's arm and pulled her up from the floor, causing the woman to cry out in pain.

He bound her wrist tightly behind her back. Inari couldn't stop crying behind the wall which separated him from them. The small boy leant on the door frame, loud sobs causing his shoulders to shake.

"I'm sorry, Okaa-san. I'm sorry," He choked. "What…could I do?" Inari continued as the men took Tsunami out of the house. "I'm too weak to protect you…I'm scared. I don't wanna die."

* * *

"_Listen to yourself! Always whining and complaining like some sort of sorry little victim!" Naruto commented. "You can whimper all day for all I care. You're nothing but a coward!" Inari stated to cry heavier than before.

* * *

_

"…_My guess is…he just got tired of crying, and decided to do something about it," The sensei sighed._

"_Oh," Inari whispered._

_"Even though he's young and still learning, he knows what it means to be truly strong…like your father did. I think Naruto knows better than any of us what you are going though. Sakura…nobody can even guess how hard her life has been but…what they told you earlier, not matter how harsh it sounded, was probably something they've told themselves a thousand times."

* * *

_

Inari sniffed and wiped his eyes, going though all these memories and thinking about how everyone was trying their best. Everyone, that is, except him.

"Can…Can I be that strong too?" He asked himself. Inari stood up with pure determination in his eyes.

* * *

Outside the house, the two men were leading Tsunami away so she could be held as a hostage. The larger one pulled the woman to a stop and began to chuckle.

"We're gonna treat you just fine," He promised mockingly. "Don't you worry your pretty little head."

"Come on, keep walking," The other ordered as he gave the rope a sharp tug forwards, causing Tsunami to go with it.

"STOP!" A small voice bellowed out from behind them.

"Well, well; if it isn't the little tough guy," The taller one sneered.

"Inari!" Tsunami cried.

"How cute. You've come to save your mommy," He mocked.

"You…better get away…from my Okaa-san!" Inari yelled as he charged towards the two men.

"Inari! NO!" Tsunami called to him, but he didn't stop.

"This kid is a little short on brains, don't ya think?" The taller man jeered.

"Take him down," The short one ordered, both men drawing their swords to attack.

"If you hurt him, I swear I'll-!" Tsunami was cut off when the shorter man hit the back of her neck, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Take a nap," The man who hit her joked as he watched her fall into unconsciousness.

"Inari," She groaned as darkness consumed her vision. Inari just kept charging as two blades swung themselves upon their victim.

* * *

Sasuke and Haku were both putting their strength into pushing the other with their weapon of choice. While Haku was using a senbon, Sasuke held a tight grip on his kunai. In his other hand, Sasuke had a second kunai and Haku was performing what looked to be a one-handed seal, but never had Sasuke seen one before now.

_So…he can keep up with Haku's speed, huh? _Zabuza observed.

"Sakura, cover Tazuna and stay back until you're needed. Let Sasuke handle this," Kakashi ordered.

"Whatever," Sakura replied, a little edge in her tone due to the fact that Sasuke was getting all the action. Sasuke and Haku both moved at great speed, parrying their weapons again and again until it was obvious that this was going nowhere. Haku noticed this too and decided to use a different tactic.

"We want the bridge builder, not you," He reminded. "If you back down, I wont have to kill you."

"Save it," Sasuke smirked, not loosening his grip on his kunai.

"You're making a mistake. You wont be able to keep up with my speed. I have gained two key advantages."

"Yeah? What are they?" Sasuke asked with interest as they moved again, but still managed to black the other's attack.

"First; we're surrounded by water," He noted, putting more pressure on the senbon. Sasuke copied. "Second; I've managed to get one of your hands blocked. Therefore, you have only one hand to defend yourself."

"What about you?" Sasuke countered. "You also have only one free hand to defend yourself." He noticed. Haku laughed and held his hand in a one-handed seal.

"I only need one," He boasted. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and his breathing hitched in his throat. _What? Using only __**one**__ hand? Impossible!_ Sasuke thought to himself as he continued to push on the kunai in his hand. Haku's hand flared though the signs, gather Kakashi's attention too.

_Hand signs with a single hand? I've never seen that before, _Kakashi, not even blinking as he watched the seals being preformed, thought as he tried to figure out the Jutsu Haku was using.

"Sensatsu Suishō," Haku said, finishing his seals. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth as Haku stamped his foot in the water. It rose up around him and Sasuke.

"Careful!" Sakura warned. The water around the two boys split into hundreds of ice needles, sharpened to a point and ready to kill on contact. Kakashi gasped and looked up as Sakura let her own eyes widen.

_Remember the training. Focus_, Sasuke chided himself as he closed his eyes and used one hand to focus his chakra. Sasuke then remembered the words a young girl had once told him from his past.

* * *

"_Remember!" A pink-haired young girl scolded to a dark-haired young boy, who was currently panting from exhaustion. "You need a specific amount of chakra! You can't you too much and you can't use too little!"

* * *

_

_Summon my chakra at once_… He opened his eyes and they widened as he saw the needles closing in on him. They moved with lightening speed, but he just closed his eyes again.

* * *

Inari's hat flew in the wind as the two men with swords sheathed their weapons and watched Inari's body become nothing more than a log, which fell into three pieces. They looked in shock, not knowing the boy to have the ability to use that technique.

"The substitution Jutsu," The shorter man recognized.

"The woman…she's gone," The taller one added as both looked around for any signs of Tsunami or Inari.

"Sorry I'm a little late," A voice neither recognized called out. They looked behind them to see a boy in an orange jumpsuit placing an unconscious Tsunami gently on the ground and hold a semi-conscious Inari over his shoulder carefully.

"Who's that?!" Both men asked in union.

"But, you know, heroes usually show up at the last minute," Naruto added as Inari opened his eyes and looked at his savior.

"Naruto, it's you!" He gushed in surprise.

"Who else?" Naruto asked with a grin, his back still facing the men.

"Well, maybe Sakura-nee-sama," Inari muttered. Naruto growled slightly.

"She's a little busy on the bridge at the moment, and I thought that I should save you. I mean, Sakura-chan would _kill_ me if I let anything happen to her favorite Water County kid," Naruto told him with a sigh, just imagining the beating he's get.

"Favorite? Cool! But…thanks for saving me…," Inari ground out, not liking the turn of events at all.

"Inari, you did great," Naruto complimented. "When you charged, they forget about your mom for a minute. That gave me a chance to use a cool Jutsu to get her away from them."

"Naruto! How did you know these samurai guys were coming here?" Inari questioned curiously.

"Uhh…in the forest, I found a boar that had been attacked. And the trees were all cut up too, like someone had been practicing with a sword or something. The cuts lead back towards the house and so I followed them here to make sure you were okay," The blonde informed him.

"That was…really smart," Inari said non-disbelievingly.

"Blah, blah," The tall samurai grunted. "It's just one of those puny ninja brats Tazuna hired." He added nonchalantly.

"Get him!" His partner in crime ordered as they unsheathed their swords and charged.

"They're coming!" Inari cried in fear. Naruto just smiled at him. He threw two shuriken in their direction, but the men easily knocked them away with their swords.

"Try something else," One of the men grunted as they carried on running.

"I did," Naruto stated with a grin.

"It was a piece of him!" The other man yelled in anger, not noticing the two Naruto's behind him and his partner. The clones kicked the two men in the backs of their heads and disappeared at the men were knocked unconscious.

"How…You did it!" Inari cried in shock. Naruto laughed as if it was all a game and he had just achieved a high score.

"Yeah! Believe it!" He yelled, punching his fist in the air. Inari looked stunned before he laughed.

"That was so excellent," The younger boy praised. "Like a real ninja." He added with a grin to rival Naruto's own.

"You twerp," Naruto laughed. "I _am_ a real ninja. That's what I've been trying to tell you all along!"

* * *

_Summon my chakra at once_, He opened his eyes and they widened as he saw the needles closing in on him. They moved with lightening speed, but he closed his eyes again. _And direct it to my feet!_

The needles landed and Haku stumbled back at the force of the attack hitting. When he looked to were Sasuke was, nothing was there except a swirl of water where the needles had melted before impact.

"He vanished," Haku noticed with a small gasp. Looking up, he saw Sasuke in the air with a kunai poised for attack. He threw three shuriken at Haku, who jumped back to avoid them all. However, just as Haku landed, Sasuke appeared behind him.

"You're not as fast as you think," He told the mist-nin with a mocking smirk. "From this point on, you'll be the one defending against my attacks." Sasuke warned, holding his kunai to Haku's neck. Sakura smiled and let out the breath she hadn't know she'd been holding.

Haku and Sasuke whipped away from each other and held their respective weapons of choice ready to kill. Sasuke was the first to move as he swung his fist at Haku's face. Haku blocked with his forearm, but couldn't stop the Uchiha as he flicked his kunai from his hand. The mist ninja was forced to duck down to dodge the weapon, but Sasuke predicted this and was quick to kick him in the face and send him back towards Zabuza.

_It is simple not possible,_ Zabuza thought in shock. _That boy cannot be faster than Haku!_

"Thought you were quicker, huh?" Sasuke scolded mockingly. "Now, what else are you wrong about?"

"You made a big mistake insulting these Genin and calling them brats. You see, that's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude," Kakashi joked, making fun of Zabuza and Haku.

"And Kami-sama, does that boy have a _lot_ of attitude," Sakura added, crossing her arms and smirking at Sasuke, who just took it as a compliment and smirked back.

"He is one of the best young fighters of the hidden leaf. Sakura here is our sharpest mind and one heck of a fighter," Kakashi continued, causing Sakura to adopt a surprise expression at her sensei's compliment. "And last, but not least, Naruto is our number-one, hyperactive knuckle-head ninja."

* * *

"A-A-ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed.

"You know, they say when you sneeze it's because someone is talking about you somewhere," Inari told him. The two samurai were tied up far behind them.

"Nah! You don't actually believe that, do you?" Naruto asked. Inari just shrugged. "Hey, sorry about yesterday."

"Huh?" The younger boy asked in confusion.

"Calling you a coward was pretty mean, I guess," He explained. "Anyway, it's not true, you know." He ruffled Inari's hair. "You are really brave." The blonde looked down when he heard Inari start to cry.

"Darn it!" The boy yelled. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore!" He scolded himself. "You will just make fun of me again and c-call me a b-ba-baby." Inari choked. "But I can't stop!"

"What're ya talkin' about?" Naruto asked, turning away. "You're happy, is all. What's wrong with that? When you're happy, it's okay to cry. Really, it is. I cried back home one time when my old sensei said some really touching stuff about me…"

"Naruto…" Inari cried.

"Okay. I can leave you in charge of things now, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Inari promised, drying his tears.

"Good. Then _I'm_ going over to the bridge," He claimed. "It's not easy being a hero." Naruto said as he ran towards the bridge. "It's actually really tough, Believe it!"

"Believe it!" Inari copied, using Naruto's typical 'fist in air' pose.

* * *

The air on the bridge was tense with the anticipation of a surprise attack. Sasuke remained standing in front as Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna let him fight his own battle. Haku was sat on the ground beside Zabuza, who started to chuckle darkly.

"Haku, if we keep going like this, we'll be the victims instead of them," He pronounced to his underling. "Get on with it!"

"Right," The boy said. Haku got up and faced Sasuke again as a vibrant blue chakra began emitting from his body.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked cautiously. Sakura observed his movements, but she just didn't recognize the Jutsu Haku was using.

"I'm sorry it's come to this," Haku apologized in a trance-like way.

"I-I'm…so cold. The air…it's the air," Sasuke breathed. Haku raised both hands and put them together in a tiger hand sign, but with his index fingers crossed under his middle fingers. The water around Sasuke and Haku began to rise and freeze solid in rectangular shapes. This happened again and again until both of them were completely surrounded with what looked to be smooth, clean mirrors, only about as thick as the hilt of a kunai, made of ice. They looked harmless, but everyone present knew not to judge by appearance alone.

"Secret Jutsu; crystal ice mirrors!" Haku yelled. The mirrors glowed and Haku dropped his hands.

"What is that? How does it work?" Kakashi asked, stepping forwards slightly to get a better look. Sakura frowned and clenched her teeth. _I've heard of this Jutsu before, but never actually seen it! If what I know is right, then Sasuke is in for a heap of trouble_,Sakura noted to herself in worry for her teammate as she clenched the kunai in her hand, just in case she absolutely needed to help him.

Haku stepped back and _melted_ into one of the mirrors. It then reflected his body as if he were standing in front of it. Everyone looked in shock as all of the mirrors then stopped glowing and adopted the reflection of Haku inside them.

_The mirrors…,_ Sasuke began, not knowing what to do. _But…how?_

Kakashi, seeing this as more of a threat than he had previously assumed, began to run towards the mirrors. He was stopped, however, when Zabuza jumped in front of him, arms spread wide. Kakashi glared at the one who would stop him from saving his student.

"If you enter this fight, then you fight _me_," Zabuza grunted. "Your boy has no chance against that Jutsu. Even Haruno looks a little wary now that it's been called upon. Sorry, but the boy is finished."

Inside the mirror dome, Sasuke looked around at every Haku reflection to watch for movement. He couldn't hear what was going on, but really wished Sakura or even _Naruto_ was in here with him. He was cold, alone and had no idea how this Jutsu worked.

"Now," Haku began slowly, "We'll begin. And I shall show you what _speed_ really means." He warned as all of the reflections took senbon in their hands. The needles were thrown one by one at the Uchiha and he couldn't dodge. Sasuke cried out in pain as each senbon pierced his body.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called from outside the dome. Sasuke's body was being pierced with many needles, all being thrown as such a speed that not even Kakashi could keep up with where they were all coming from. His kunai was knocked from his hand.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called, moving to step forwards. Only when Zabuza looked behind her and she heard Tazuna gasp did she realize that, with Sasuke fighting, Kakashi being stopped by Zabuza and Naruto nowhere in sight, she was the only thing stopping Tazuna from reaching his end.

Sasuke crouched and covered his head with his hands as he cried out in pain. More and more senbon pierced his flesh, coming and going so fast that not even his own blood could keep up with seeping from the deep, possibly poisoned, cuts.

"If you try to help him, I'll kill the bridge builder and even the Haruno girl in a heart beat. I don't care what _he _told me to do. I'll kill her!" Zabuza warned.

"I'm sorry, Tazuna-san, but I can't stay here and just watch Sasuke get killed!" Sakura said to her client, determination shining in her emerald eyes.

"I understand," He replied. "You go now."

Sakura stepped forwards, took the kunai Sasuke had been forced to release and threw it at the ice mirrors. Everyone, even Sasuke, watched the kunai move with exact speed and precise aim. It was, however, stopped short of its target as Haku reached out of his mirror and took a hold of it. The barrage on Sasuke stopped, but Sakura didn't.

She ran forward and in the direction of the ice mirrors. Haku's head snapped up and he looked at the girl, who stopped and smirked at him. He tilted his head, wondering as to why she stopped and smirked.

"I make a great distraction, no?" She asked with a widening smirk as something blasted passed Haku and hit him on the side of the head. Again the thing sped passed and caused Haku's head to snap to the other side from the force. It happened again and his whole body was pulled from inside the mirror he had situated himself in. Haku dropped the kunai and fell, face first, to the ground. As Haku got up, an explosion made everyone turn their attention to the one who had just caused the ice-Jutsu user to fall.

_What a fool. He is such a show _off, Sasuke thought to himself as blood trickled from all of his wounds. He caught Sakura's eye and a brief smile flitted across her face.

"Number one, hyperactive, knuckle-head ninja." Haku recognized the voice as he raised form the ground with a slash across his mask. The smoke cleared to reveal said ninja, striking a pose and grinning slightly as everyone expected him to be.

"Uzumaki Naruto…is here!" Naruto grinned. "Yeah! Believe it!"


	10. Unwanted Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Everyone looked at Naruto as he stood grinning at his feat of breaking Haku from the ice mirrors. Sasuke was wobbly and barely able to kneel from the loss of blood, but even he looked towards the late-to-arrive Hokage-wanna-be. Sakura's took a few steps back, going behind Tazuna and getting into a fighting position.

"Ha! Now that I'm here, everything will be all right," Naruto boasted with a smug grin. Tazuna gasped as Kakashi kept his eyes trained on Zabuza just in case.

"Idiot," Sakura muttered, but smiled nonetheless.

"You know how in stories the hero always shows up at the last minute and then kicks bad-guy butt? Well that's what I'm gonna do right now, Believe it!" He stated, flashing a 'thumbs-up'. Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at that.

"Uh, this brat again," Zabuza complained as he looked around at Naruto, but still not moving his body enough to give Kakashi access to his male students. Kakashi, on the other hand, was mentally hitting Naruto over and over again for being such an idiot.

_Shut up, Naruto, _Sasuke groaned in his mind as he assumed a fighting position. His face was dead-panned as Naruto ranted.

_Ugh! What an idiot. If he'd have stayed hidden, he could have been so much more effective,_ Kakashi scolded mentally. If he had his book and wasn't trying to keep a criminal from killing the bridge builder, he would have taken out his favorite book and proceeded in hitting himself in the head with it.

_That boy…, _Haku thought, looking at Naruto through the slits in the mask were his eyes were.

* * *

_"It's calm and I really didn't think anyone would be sleeping out here in the woods." Naruto grinned at the boy._

_"I'm training," He stated simply._

_"Hmm?" Haku asked as he raised his delicate eyebrow. "So, are you a ninja then?" He questioned as if he didn't know. "I did notice that headband you're wearing, or are you just making a fashion statement?"_

_"You noticed that?" Naruto asked with another blush. "All right! Only super cool ninja can wear these!" He boasted._

_"Oh really? I see," Haku stated, pretending to be interested. "That's very impressive. But…does that mean that you're training for something dangerous?"_

_"I'm just developing my skills so I can get stronger! Believe it!" The blonde told him proudly.

* * *

_

Haku remained watching Naruto, standing in front of the mirror he was pulled out of. His eyes narrowed, knowing that it wasn't going to be as easy as before. Naruto chuckled slightly and took in a breath to begin talking again.

"All right! You're history!" He stated, preparing his signature move. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Before he even got the chance to split into one clone, Zabuza hurled four perfectly aimed, deadly fast shuriken at him. Kakashi's eyes widened when he realized that no one could help him. Haku reached into his sleeve, drew four senbon and threw them at the shuriken, causing all eight weapons to clatter uselessly to the ground.

"Ah…," Naruto breathed, realizing how close he had been to death. Zabuza let his eyes narrow at his underling, who remained still as if nothing happened. Sasuke and the others just looked at the weapons in stunned motionlessness.

"Their weapons cancelled each other out, amazing. Now that's what I'd call lucky, I think," Tazuna gushed as Sakura stared at him with one fine eyebrow raised.

"You're an easily amused little man, aren't you?" She asked blankly.

"Speak for yourself, shrimp," The bridge builder muttered, taking no heed of Sakura's teasing lacking its usual undertone.

"This is a battle, not a talent show. Don't let your opponent see you Jutsu in the future!" Kakashi reprimanded the boy. "A shinobi's art is deception; always keep the enemy guessing. You must push your opponent's attention to something else, and then use a Jutsu to surprise them. You just made yourself a living target and if you died here, Sakura would bring you back if only to kill you again for being so stupid!"

"AHHHH! No! I'm sorry! I'm just trying to rescue everybody! Don't hurt me after I'm gone, Sakura-chan! I just wanted to help!" Naruto told his team, freaking about almost being shredded into Naruto-flavored ramen noodles.

"But…there's another mystery here," Kakashi muttered.

_Him. Why did he do that? _Sasuke thought from the ground in the ice dome as he looked at Haku.

"Haku! What're you doing?!" Zabuza asked the rebellious young teen.

"Zabuza…this boy…let me fight him my own way. Please," Haku requested of his master.

"Bring it on," Naruto dared. Haku positioned his feet for attack as Naruto sunk into his own—flawed—stance. Everyone was silent as the two stared at each other.

"Hmm. So you want me to leave this to you?" Zabuza confirmed. "Is that it, Haku? As usual, you're too soft." He scoffed.

"Forgive me," Haku said with his head bowed.

_Soft?_ Sasuke wondered as he got himself on one knee and looked at his injuries. _He right. Look at these wounds. He cut me up with his needles, yet he didn't hit a single vital spot. Why? _

"I'm warning you; one way or another I'm going to take off that mask and rip you apart!" Naruto warned, pointed a finger at Haku.

_It's impossible. Naruto can't match this kid, _Kakashi thought as he stared at his blonde-haired pupil.

"Don't even think about it," Zabuza said, cutting off Kakashi's thoughts and stepping in the way. "You know the score Kakashi. If you go after Haku, I go after the bridge builder and the girl."

_Argh! He's got me. I can't protect Tazuna and help Naruto and Sasuke at the same time! _Kakashi yelled mentally.

"Relax, Kakashi. Sit back and enjoy the show," Zabuza mocked as he broke Kakashi from his thoughts yet again. "Let's see how they do. One on one."

Naruto and Haku were still facing each other, looking for a point where an attack wouldn't be expected, but even Naruto wasn't stupid enough to leave one, let alone Haku. The latter narrowed his eyes as Naruto opened his mouth to speak again.

"That mask…and your bogus story," He began. "You were with Zabuza all along!" The blonde accused obviously. "You think you could get away with a stunt like that?"

"I'm sorry," Haku apologized with his head turned down in shame.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"But as your sensei said; deceiving the opponent, catching them off guard, _that_ is the art of the shinobi," Haku told him. "Please don't take it personally."

_And while you're jabbering, I'll catch __**you**__ off guard! _Sasuke thought as he hurled a kunai at Haku, who didn't move anything other than his head, which he shifted fast and only back a little to dodge the kunai easily. The Uchiha could only gape at the feat, Naruto doing the same. _Sasuke?_ He asked in his head, looking at his team mate though the gaps in the ice dome.

"I haven't forgotten about you," Haku said in an almost sinister tone, not looking at Sasuke as he said it. "Not for an instant."

_So that's were Sasuke is. He's trapped,_ Naruto noticed.

"Some warriors accept defeat gracefully, while others do not. So be it. Let us finish our battle then. To the death," Haku said as he walked in Sasuke's direction. Naruto stared in question.

"Hey! Where're you going?!" Naruto yelled, not wanting Haku to harm his teammate any more.

"It's alright, Naruto. We'll have our fight next," Haku promised as he melted into one of the ice mirrors. _Grrrrrrrr! What __**is**__ he?! _Naruto asked himself.

_Here he comes,_ Sasuke thought as he narrowed his eyes and tensed his body to move quickly. He looked around and noticed that only one mirror showed Haku's reflection this time. _The real one is over there, _He noted as he reached for his kunai pouch.

"I'm behind you," Haku chimed, causing Sasuke to freeze and snap his head up to look where Haku had been previously and the mirror was blank now. The one behind him, however, depicted Haku with three senbon poised for launch.

_He tricked me and transported himself…in a mere instant! How?_ Sasuke wondered in slight fear of his opponent. The mirrors all adopted an image of Haku with his senbon and Sasuke was surrounded once again. His eyes widened as all of the senbon shot out and tore into his skin. He fell back with the force and landed hard on the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called in worry as Sasuke's wounds bled heavily. Even Kakashi froze as Zabuza seemed amused.

_What _**is**_ that?! Sasuke's getting all ripped up and I can't even tell where the attacks are coming from! How's he doing that? _Naruto wondered in awe.

_What kind of Jutsu is this?_ Sasuke wondered. _Maybe he had clones hiding in the mirrors. All throwing needles at the same time. No, they're too fast for that. I can't even see where they're coming from. And if it were just a clone Jutsu…he wouldn't need the ice mirrors. Those mirrors are defiantly the key to his attacks. But what's my next move?_

"Sasuke, Naruto, think! Attack from the outside at the same time as you attack from the inside," Kakashi told them.

_I've got it!_ Naruto stated proudly as he clenched his fists.

_Yes. It's all about position! And Naruto and I are in the __**perfect**__ position to attack! _Sasuke realized. _If I attack him from here, and Naruto attacks him from the outside…we can do it._

"Hey, I snuck in here to save you," Naruto whispered to Sasuke as he appeared next to him. Sasuke jumped back in shock as he looked at Naruto with an expression that clearly said; WHAT THE HELL?! "Pretty cool move, huh Sasuke?"

"GRRRRRAAAAWW!" Sasuke roared at Naruto's idiocy.

"Naruto…you're supposed to sneak up on your enemy, not your ally," His sensei told him from outside the dome.

"Gah! You are a complete loser!" Sasuke yelled at him. "You're a shinobi; think carefully before you move!"

"Argh! What is you're problem?! You should thank me for coming in here to help you!" Naruto shouted back. Sasuke took a breath and tried to calm down.

"Naruto…if we're both inside here…grrrr…FORGET IT!" Sasuke yelled, giving up on his hopeless team mate. "I've had it with your mistakes."

"AND I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR ATTITUDE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed in return.

_I thought he wanted to be Hokage. Naruto's just building a solid reputation as the most clueless ninja in history, _Kakashi thought with a sweat drop.

"That's it! I'm going to destroy these mirrors right now!" Sasuke yelled as he preformed the hand seals.

"Hey what attack are you using?!" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"These mirrors are made of ice. So how do you destroy ice?" Sasuke replied with a question of his own. "Figure it out! Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"

A stream of fire burst from Sasuke's mouth as it engulfed the mirrors. As Sasuke's attack subsided and he looked at his work. A few chips and cracks, but nothing to stop the mirrors from working. His eyes widened in shock. _Fire melts ice. It's common knowledge. But…how did this not work?_ He asked himself.

"That didn't do anything at all!" Naruto yelled.

"You'll need much more heat than that to melt this ice," Haku told him, but it was a little late for that. Sasuke clenched his teeth and the mirrors glowed white as Haku, as well as all of the reflections, raised their senbon to throw them. Both Naruto and Sasuke were thrown back, blood dripping from the senbon wounds as they landed. Outside the ice-dome, Sakura froze as she heard their pain-filled screams. Her breath hitched in her throat and her knees trembled.

"Where is he?! Where's the senbon attack coming at us from?! Are they clones?" Naruto asked franticly. He got up and faced Sasuke. "We've got to find the real one. Which one is it?"

"Look into every mirror as hard as you like," All the Haku's told them together, forming an echo. "You'll never learn the secret."

"Oh yeah?! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, performing the hand sign for his Jutsu.

"NO DON'T!" Sasuke warned him, but it was too late. Hundreds of Naruto's leapt up and took one mirror each with their fists ready for fighting.

"You got one hundred mirrors? Then a hundred of me will smash them all, Believe it! I'll find where you really are!" Naruto promised. Haku slid out of one of the mirrors, near a clone, and jumped too fast for Naruto or Sasuke to see. He exited and re-entered the mirrors at great speed, passing the clones as he went. Every time he passed, Naruto got cut by a senbon. The clones dispersed in clouds of smoke, leaving the original alone with Sasuke and the enemy. Naruto fell to the floor with a cry, panting and bleeding from the attack he just had to endure.

"These mirrors only _reflect_ my image," Haku told them. "They allow me to transport myself at light-speed. Though my eyes, you appear to be moving in slow motion."

* * *

Outside the mirrors, Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Gah! I knew it! It's a bloodline trait…a Kekkei Genkai," Kakashi noticed as Zabuza began chuckling.

"A what?" Sakura asked.

"A Kekkei Genkai, like my Sharingan. You can't learn it. It needs to be in your blood, your genetic code. Only someone with the same blood, or from the same clan, can use the same Kekkei Genkai. There's no way to destroy it," Kakashi informed her.

* * *

"I couldn't break through," Naruto began, letting a shadow fall over his eyes as Sasuke looked at him. "So what? He's not gonna stop me. I'm not giving up and I'm not gonna lose here. I have a dream and no one's gonna take it away from me. I'll be respected by my village…and I'll protect my comrades with my life. That's my dream. To be the greatest Hokage and protect my greatest friends!"

"Dreams…," Haku echoed in a quiet voice.

* * *

_Haku was sitting on a stone bridge alone, still in the lightly falling snow but feeling no cold. Feet were herd coming in his direction and a shadow loomed over the younger child. He looked up to see a man with sharp eyes, spiked hair and a Jounin uniform on. The most surprising this was that this man was actually looking at him._

_Not passed him._

_Not though him._

_At him._

_The man chuckled as he remained with his eyes trained on Haku._

"_Pathetic little urchin," He said. Haku didn't react as the man walked closer to him and kneeled down. "No one wants you, huh? Before winter ends, you'll die with nothing. Not even a dream." Haku smiled and took him completely off guard._

"_You're eyes are just like mine, mister. We're both the same," Haku replied with an innocent smile. The man said nothing and just stared at him.

* * *

_

"It was not my desire to be a shinobi. It's painful," Haku told them with a small crack of a choked sob in his voice.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I can tell that all of you have suffered from being shinobi too. An Uchiha alone, a boy hated…and a girl who knows what true suffering is," Haku looked over at Sakura.

"True suffering…? What're you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"It's her business to tell you, not mine," Haku said.

"What do you know about Sakura-chan that we don't?!" Naruto exclaimed, growing more irritated by the minute.

"I'll say it again, it is not my place to tell," Haku repeated. Sasuke narrowed his eyes while his teeth clenched.

"I don't want to kill you. But, if you advance, I'll have no choice. That will be when I kill the kindness in my own heart, and fully embrace the shinobi way. There will be no mercy," Haku continued. "No turning back."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, getting the real fight he wanted.

"This bridge will be the battle field were our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream, just as you fight for yours. Please do not blame me. I fight for someone who is precious to me. I live for him, and I face death for him, so that his dream may become reality. _That_ is my dream. And for the sake of that dream, I shall do as I must and take your lives!"

Naruto grinned as Sasuke smirked.

Game on.

* * *

"Naruto, Sasuke! Come on!" Sakura prompted from outside the dome. Growing more and more anxious by the second. She wanted nothing more than to burst right into that dome and help out her two comrades.

"Don't, Sakura," Kakashi warned her, as if reading her thoughts.

"Huh?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"Even if they somehow destroy the ice mirrors, they could never defeat that ninja. They just don't have the power. You can't even help them because you need to protect Tazuna," Kakashi scolded. "They'll fail and so you shouldn't push them. It'll only make them feel worse later." Kakashi told her.

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura demanded. Zabuza chuckled.

"They have the desire to win, but they don't have the instinct to kill like I do. That boy is a whole other breed. He lives for the pain of others. He thrives on it," Zabuza told her.

"What can we do, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, growing desperate. Kakashi remained silent. Then he slowly reached up to touch his headband.

"Heh. Sharingan. You're no fun, Kakashi. Using the same old trick over and over again," Zabuza mocked Jounin. Kakashi was silent, so he reached into his pocket and ran at the silver-haired man. Kakashi was stunned for a moment, but reacted quickly enough to raise his hand to block the kunai, which was aiming for his eye. The weapon went into his hand and blood dripped to the floor.

"If it's just an old trick, why did you need to stop me?" Kakashi mocked him, ignoring the pain in his hand. Zabuza just chuckled.

"Let your opponent see your Jutsu too many times and he'll use it against you," Zabuza said, sounding amused.

"Then count yourself lucky that you're the only man alive who's seen my Sharingan twice," Kakashi told him. "Shows over. There won't be a third time." Zabuza just chuckled again.

"Even if you did defeat me, you'd have no chance against Haku," He informed them.

_Is that possible? That boy in the mask could take out all of them?_ Sakura asked herself, looking towards the mirrors. _No way…_

"When I found him, he was just a street kid. But I trained him in the most advanced ninja techniques," Zabuza continued.

_Zabuza watched from a tree as a younger Haku threw senbon at quick speeds into the brain, neck and heart of all of the wooden training dummies set out in front of him._

"I taught him everything I know," Zabuza continued.

_Haku jumped to avoid a kunai heading right towards him, thrown from the hand of none other than his trainer, Zabuza. He switched trees to avoid the danger and parried the next attack as Zabuza tried to hit him from above._

"Plus, he had special abilities."

_Haku gathered his chakra and made a hand seal in the form of tiger with both hands. He and Zabuza watched as his Jutsu gathered ice mirrors, slowly but surely._

"But he refined on his own. The boy developed quickly. Soon he could destroy powerful enemies while he was outnumbered and in total darkness, because it just didn't matter. He cared nothing for his own life or the lives of others. He became a unique fighting machine with power surpassing even mine. I've created a tool that can destroy anything that stands in my way, unlike the useless boys who follow you around."

* * *

Inside the dome, Sasuke and Naruto were no longer listening to Zabuza, but instead promising Haku defeat. Whether this promise was verbal—meaning Naruto—or thought—Sasuke—it was a promise both intended to keep until it was carried out.

"I didn't get to him. Then I'll try it again. As many times as it takes. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he became more clones again, trying his best to beat Haku.

"Naruto! Don't!" Sasuke warned him again, but it was too late. Naruto and all his clones had leapt up to try the same attack again. Once again, the Naruto clones were attacked along with the real thing as Haku shifted at an inhuman speed and dug senbon into them. A small drip of water in the air moved as Haku moved passed the spot it was in, leaving a small sign of where he was moving. This time, however, Sasuke got his fair share of the attack too and he found himself crying out in pain as the senbon ripped his already damaged skin. The clones disappeared and Naruto fell heavily to the ground again, even more injured than last time. He ignored the stings and pain the wounds were giving him as he quickly got back up to complain.

"How is he doing that?" Naruto whined.

_It was barely there, but I saw it,_ Sasuke remembered.

"One more time!" Naruto yelled. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto and his clones leapt up, and Sasuke reacted quickly by kicking up a puddle so that it would shift as Haku passed it. The water rose, as did Naruto and his replicas, as Haku watched the same thing happen with an almost bored tone.

"Don't you see that it's useless?" He asked. Haku leapt from the mirror again and attacked Naruto with his senbon, but this time Sasuke watched out for the movements in the water he had kicked instead of trying to look out for Haku. The clones were destroyed and both Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground with more shuriken injuries.

_I can see his speed, but that doesn't mean I can match it. I have to figure out another way and…wait. The water didn't __**move**__, it was being repelled. What if I try something else? Not water, but…yes! Now it's my move_, Sasuke thought, coming up with a plan.

* * *

Zabuza chuckled as he continued to hold back Kakashi, without touching him but the previous impalement with the kunai was still a fresh wound and reminded Kakashi to take out Zabuza first.

"You think those Genin punks together can beat Haku?" Zabuza asked in amusement. "He's the ultimate weapon! A battle tool of destruction!"

"Have you finished bragging? You're putting me to sleep. Let's end this, right now," Kakashi said as he pulled up his headband and revealed his Sharingan.

"Fine, but there's one more thing you should know. A little more bragging as you say," Zabuza stated as he put away his kunai. "Did you really think that our last battle was just win or lose? That I took your attacks like some weak Genin?"

"Haku was there. Hiding. Watching every move you made. Studying your Sharingan. Haku can see a Jutsu once, and immediately devise a lethal counterattack," Zabuza boasted. "It's one of his gifts. I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you realize that you're Sharingan is worthless."

Tazuna looked shocked, while Sakura frowned. Even she admired the Uchiha-clan's Sharingan, so to hear that someone could render it useless was shocking news to her.

"You once said that the same Jutsu won't work on me twice. Now I'm telling _you_ that. Kiri Gakure no Jutsu!" The mist-nin called as the mist around the bridge got thicker, causing Zabuza to seemingly disappear into it.

_This is it,_ Kakashi acknowledged. Sakura stood on her guard. Kunai ready in hand while standing protectively in-front of Tazuna. The determination in the pinkette's eyes was burning bright, but as the bridge builder took a closer look, he saw that her knees were shaking a bit.

* * *

Back with Haku, Sasuke and Naruto, the three were still thinking of their own plans to kill and defeat respectively.

"I know you need me, Zabuza," Haku muttered. "I'll finish them off quickly."

Naruto activated shadow clone Jutsu again and Haku grabbed a senbon. _He just won't give up,_ The fake tracker-nin noted. As he jumped out of the mirror to attack the clones again, he saw a ball of fire coming from Sasuke and didn't bother to hide his shocked face, since it was behind a mask anyway.

_Fire ball Jutsu? _He asked with a gasped as he twisted in mid-air to avoid the flaming ball. Haku re-entered the mirror before jumping out and attacking the Naruto clones as usual, but he was wary for more fire to be thrown at him.

"It shouldn't be taking this long to defeat them," Haku mumbled as he had to slash a shadow clone three times more before it disappeared and he moved onto the next one, only to have to attack it five times before continuing. As Naruto approached a mirror, Sasuke took a breath and blew a ball of fire. Haku jumped form one mirror and into another before going after the final few Naruto's, but he had to miss the blondes to dodge a rather large ball of fire that was aimed for him. He managed to dodge most of it, but it still caught him on the leg. Haku destroyed the rest of the clones as quickly as he could and returned to his mirror after delivering a blow to the real Naruto.

The blonde fell into a crumpled heap on the ground before getting up shakily. He and Sasuke were both panting and covered in bleeding wounds, but Haku looked just as he did when he began the fight, save for a burn on his trouser leg and a crack in the middle of his mask. The team seven boys gritted their teeth as they remained standing.

Sasuke smirked. _Ha. Got him that last time. I think I'm staring to get the timing, _He realized with a mental boast and party to glorify his small but significant find.

* * *

Kakashi was looking around the mist, trying to find out were his enemy was. _I know the Jutsu, but this mist is even too thick for Zabuza. How can he see in it? Let alone fight!_

The Jounin heard the wind being cut and grabbed a kunai, turning in enough time to counter every shuriken so that they fell uselessly to the ground in front of him instead of ripping though his back and killing him instantly. Not too far away, he heard Sakura doing the same.

"Very skillful," Zabuza's voice called out from the mist. "Both of you are, in fact. As I'd expect from Kakashi the Sharingan warrior and Sakura…well, she's _his_ daughter after all, so I'm not surprised."

Kakashi gasped as he heard Zabuza from behind him, close enough to kill or be killed by a fast kunai thrower, but that wouldn't work. The scarecrow named man turned to face his opponent, who had a one-handed tiger sign formed in front of him.

_His eyes are closed!_ Kakashi noticed.

"Next time you see me, Kakashi, will be the last time you see anything at all. I promise you that," Zabuza warned. "Without your Sharingan, you're nothing." He said as he faded away again.

"What?" Kakashi gasped as he could no longer see Zabuza.

"You wanted me to believe that your Sharingan could see through anything; even through time," Zabuza stated. "You're nothing but a fraud, Kakashi. You can't read the future and you can't read me. Sharingan is nothing but a cheap trick that makes you seem more powerful than you are."

"What about you?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean?" Zabuza inquired.

"Your mist is nothing but a cheap party trick. Come out of it and fight me like a man before you die like a dog!" Hatake dared.

"Okay, but you asked for it. I know the weakness of the _great _Sharingan warrior. An enemy you can't see and you can't hear."

* * *

"Sakura…are you okay?" Tazuna asked his guard when he noticed her body tense.

"I…I'm fine," She replied. However, she was still thinking back to Zabuza's words.

"…_Sakura…well, you're his daughter after all, so I'm not surprised."_

What did he mean…? Daughter…?

"Hey, you okay?" Tazuna asked as he saw that the kunoichi began swaying. Sakura's eyes were dazed as her vision began to fade.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" Tazuna exclaimed. Sakura didn't hear him though, as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were unmoving in the ice mirror prison. Sasuke growled as he got impatient.

_He read my movements,_ Haku thought stunned as he looked down at Sasuke. _But that's not possible!_

"I was so close but I couldn't quite get to him," Naruto muttered to himself.

"Naruto," Sasuke called to get his attention. "Can you do it again?"

"Huh? Of course! Nothing can stop me! Believe it!" Naruto claimed in confidence.

_He doesn't want to show it, but he's exhausted. The shadow clone Jutsu uses up too much chakra, but thanks to him I've figured it out. I know how to break though,_ Sasuke noticed. He then looked passed the mirrors, but couldn't see anything. _This fog has gotten so thick, I can't even check on Sakura any more. I hope she's okay out there._

_The human eye cannot track my movements. It must have been a mere coincidence,_ Haku assured himself. The mirrors glowed and Sasuke preformed quick hand seals.

"Naruto! Run for it!" He ordered. "Get out of here and attack from the outside! Hurry!"

"Uh…alright, you got it!" Naruto said as he ran towards one of the gaps between the ice mirrors.

"You cannot escape," Haku stated confidently. He pushed the blonde back, but Naruto just got up and ran towards the gap again.

"You think you can keep me in here?! Well, forget it!" Naruto yelled, closing his eyes and running blindly towards the gap. Haku got out of the mirror and Sasuke saw him.

"Yes! Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" He called, shooting a ball of fire from his mouth. It was all in slow-motion from then on. Naruto running, Haku speeding towards him and Sasuke's Jutsu heading right for the brunette. However, Haku saw the attack and dodged it flawlessly, releasing a senbon towards Sasuke as he carried on to stop Naruto. He landed in front of the blonde and kicked him back as the senbon entered Sasuke's shoulder. Haku then returned to the ice mirror.

"I couldn't get passed him," Naruto panted as he got back up. Sasuke remained on one knee and panted as he pulled the senbon out of his shoulder.

"That was good, Naruto," He complimented gruffly as he stood. "One more time?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Naruto cheered. _There must be a limit to his chakra too. I can feel him slowing down, _The Uchiha noted. Naruto charged towards another gap in the mirrors and Sasuke ran for a different one.

"No more games," Haku pronounced. "I need to stop this now!" He got out of the mirror and raised a senbon. "This time you'll stay down!" The senbon was thrown at Sasuke and hit him in the back, just as another ten came at him from the front, five from the left, seven from the right and three from behind. Sasuke cried out as each tore his flesh and drew blood. Naruto stopped after hearing Sasuke's cry and turned to face his male team mate. His eyes widened when he saw the senbon and he prepared himself to run and help him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto call as he began to run. However, he was cut off after three steps but the same barrage of senbon being aimed at him. They hit and Naruto cried out.

* * *

"…Oto-san…Okaa-san…," Sakura muttered while remaining unconscious. Tazuna sighed and watched her suffer uselessly from the side. He looked down in shame at not being able to help her after all, she and her teammates are risking her life for him.

* * *

_An enemy you can't see and can't hear_, Kakashi thought to himself as he frowned. _It's been a long time since I faced anyone this tough. As for Sasuke and Naruto…I don't know if they can hold out. Sakura…what's going on? I have to stay calm. Think. Where will he strike?_

"Sakura and Tazuna-san!" Kakashi realized as he turned to go to them.

* * *

"N-N…Naru…to…," Sakura murmured in her sleep as Tazuna watched over her feverish dream. "Sa…Sasu…ke…wh…where are…you?" She cried, tossing onto her side before rolling onto her stomach.

* * *

"_I…I really like you, Sakura-chan!" A pale six-year-old boy with raven-like hair and onyx eyes confessed as he turned bright red. The girl in front of him froze and looked at him with her mouth agape._

"_U-Umm…S-Sasuke-kun…I…," She stuttered, trying to find the words._

"_Just say it. You hate me now," He muttered in sadness. The girl hugged him and smiled at him when she pulled away._

"_I don't hate you. But, maybe we could pretend this never happened for now…Sorry but…I'm just not sure how I feel…," Sakura trailed off, looking to the sky where the snow fell from._

"_I get it. Just remember…I'll always be here for you, Sakura-chan."

* * *

_

"S…Sa…suke…," She continued.

"What is she muttering about?" Tazuna wondered out loud as he kept an eye on the unconscious kunoichi.

* * *

"_What do you want to be when you grow up, Sakura-chan?"_

"_I don't know, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Really?"_

"_Well, I do know one thing."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I want to be a kunoichi."_

"_Well…I know for sure that you'll be a great one…"

* * *

_

"Come on, Sakura. Wake up," Tazuna pleaded with the pink-haired girl. "I need help."

Zabuza appeared behind him as he was knelt down next to Sakura. He turned and saw Zabuza running at him with his sword unsheathed and poised for attack. He ran, swung his blade round, meeting flesh, but not that of the bridge builder. Kakashi was too late.

A scream was heard, running over the bridge and causing anyone within hearing distance to cry for the girl who suffered to produce it. However, if you listened carefully, there was the light, breezy laughter of a child behind the painful scream.

* * *

_That scream! _Sasuke thought to himself while getting up from the attack. _That was Sakura…Why isn't Kakashi-sensei helping her?! _

"We've got to break through. We have to help her," Sasuke said in all seriousness.

"I'll bust us out of here," Naruto promised, getting up off the floor with much pain.

"Naruto…," Sasuke muttered in awe as the blonde seemed to ignore the pain in his body to get up and grin.

"I'll fake him out," He said, grinning and panting as he tried to remain on his feet. "We have to get to Sakura-chan."

_He cares so much about her…and she cares about him too…they both care about each other so much_, Sasuke noted thinking back to Tazuna's house where Sakura had snapped at him for his comments. No one knew but…the Uchiha had only said those awful things to observe how his pink-haired teammate would react. Sasuke didn't understand why but…every time he'd see Sakura care for Naruto like that, a knot would tighten up in his stomach. And each day he's with the pinkette, it would only get tighter and tighter. Sasuke quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Haku began to speak.

"You've exhausted my patience," Haku growled. Naruto growled back and gathered his chakra until he was surrounded by swirling blue chakra. He kicked off and ran quickly towards Haku, leaving blue chakra in his steps as it dripped off of him. He was literally covered in powerful chakra. Haku predicted his move and appeared in a mirror close to the gap he was going for. However, Naruto had anticipated this. He twisted in a jump and ran in the opposite direction with Haku running next to him in the mirrors so it looked as if Haku was Naruto's reflection. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Haku came to a stop and drew senbon.

"Naruto! Behind you!" He called out. Naruto stopped and turn in time to see three senbon heading towards him, but he was too slow to dodge them and they hit him in the chest.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, seeing his teammate crumple to the ground again.

"Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors…is zero," Haku informed them. "That is absolute." Sasuke ran forwards to where Naruto fell and looked at the orange-wearing knucklehead. He knelt down and check to see if Naruto was actually conscious. Naruto's chest was rising and falling with his labored breaths and his eyes were open, proving that he was alive and awake.

"Naruto, can you get up?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto tried. "Try not to use any more chakra." He warned him. "It's only going to help _him_ now, so don't bother."

"I know, Sasuke. I know," Naruto grunted as he got up slowly. "I can't give up. I need to…Sakura-chan…needs me." Naruto panted. He collapsed again and Sasuke sighed, looking at the blonde in worry.

_We can't go on like this. He's blocking every move we make. At this rate, Sakura might be…dead…before we get to her, _Sasuke thought as the knot got tighter. _I've got to find a way to outmaneuver him._ He stood up. _My eyes have adjusted to his movements._

"Looking for a counter-attack?" Haku asked as he appeared in one of the mirrors with three senbon in his hand. "I'll save you the trouble." He stated, moving to a different mirror to confuse Sasuke before throwing the needles.

The Uchiha picked up one of the pre-used senbon on the ground and used it to block all of the senbon thrown at him with great speed. His speed was so good, in fact, that you would have missed the movements if you blinked. _What? _Haku asked himself. Sasuke fell to one knee as the senbon clattered to the ground. He grunted and breathed heavily.

"Get up, loser. We have to team up," Sasuke ground out to the fallen blonde next to him. Naruto took a shaky breath and got up on his knees with much difficulty.

_I'm aiming at his vital spots now…but I can't get a direct hit,_ Haku noticed with a sour tone.

"I know what we have to do…believe it," Naruto said. Haku threw hundreds of senbon towards the boys, but Sasuke blocked every single one with what looked like ease, except it took all of his energy not to collapse instead.

_It's not just luck…,_ Haku realized. _He's fighting to protect his friend so they can go and help the girl. He's so determined. But he can't possibly see the needles coming._ The boy released more senbon and Sasuke pushed an almost fully standing Naruto out of the way so he could deflect them.

"Argh!" The Uchiha cried out. Sasuke looked down when he felt a sharp pain and saw that two senbon were dug firmly into his leg.

_My movements are beyond human speed, _Haku continued. _And yet, he's tracking them. Somehow. Whatever he's doing, I've got to stop him and I have to do it now. _Haku's form melted further into the mirror until it was no longer visible.

"He disappeared!" Sasuke noticed. "Where'd he go? How could he just vanish like that?! Naruto, you'd better not pass out again. Come on, let's go. I can't keep protecting you like this."

"Well then, don't," Naruto grunted in pain. "I never asked did for your help." He told the Uchiha as he fell back.

"Naruto! What about Sakura? Don't you want to help her?! Come on!" Sasuke yelled as he turned, ready to slap Naruto awake for being so inconsiderate.

"You can't revive him," Haku's voice told him. "He's reached his limits."

"Shut up," He muttered. Sasuke turned and saw Haku in one of the higher mirrors, laughing about Naruto's defeat. He growled and launched the senbon in his hand towards the brunette without really think. Haku easily deflected it and moved.

"Impressive. You have excellent moves," Haku complimented from his new spot in one of the lower mirrors behind Sasuke. "Your attacks are very skilful." Haku launched three more senbon and disappeared again. Sasuke dodged. "But you've reached _your_ limits as well." He said as he appeared in front of Sasuke with more senbon.

"Ah!" Sasuke grunted in shock.

"Motor functions," Haku moved. "Reflexes. Judgment." He moved for each word he said. "Your abilities are weakening, slowly but surely." He told him, not staying put but continuously moving from one mirror into another. "Now, you're finished!"

_Here he comes,_ Sasuke thoughts, getting ready for the attack. _'Stay calm. Focus. Concentrate. See everything._ His eyes widened as everything seemed to slow down and become clearer. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto under his arm and jumped, just a split-second before the senbon hit the ground where he and Naruto once were.

_He saw every move,_ Haku noticed as he jumped back into his ice mirror after throwing the needles. _But…there's no way he could do that._

Haku looked over at Sasuke, who was standing. He grunted and dropped Naruto, panting from the effort he just exerted by carrying Naruto away from the danger. When he looked up, his eyes were no longer onyx, but crimson red. He had black outlines in both eyes and two black tomoe surrounding where the pupil would go in his right eye, but only one in his left. The pupil was still there, but smaller than a normal one. Sasuke had just developed the Sharingan.

"Impossible," Haku muttered when he saw the eyes. "Those eyes…he has the Sharingan. You're…"

"It's not complete, but I can see though his deceptions," Sasuke whispered to himself.

"So, he too has a Kekkei Genkai. Even though his is not complete, to uncover it in the midst of a lethal attack, is amazing." Haku held his senbon tighter. _Because of that, I won't be able to fight much longer. My Jutsu used a tremendous amount of chakra. And his swift movements also take energy. There's no doubt that the longer we fight, the more he will use the Sharingan to perceive my moves. Even now…his eyes are tracking me. I can't target him directly, he'd block it. So I'll have to throw him off guard…by attacking his partner. Then I'll destroy him._

Haku got out of his mirror and aimed directly at Naruto, who was still limp on the ground.

_What?!_ Sasuke asked, see the attack. _I've got to stop him!

* * *

_

_Zabuza appeared behind him as he was knelt down next to Sakura. He turned and saw Zabuza running at him with his sword unsheathed and poised for attack. He ran swung his blade round, meeting flesh, but not that of the bridge builder. Kakashi was too late._

_A scream was heard, running over the bridge and causing anyone within hearing distance to cry for the girl who suffered to produce it. however, if you listened carefully, there was the light, breezy laughter of a child behind the painful scream._

Kakashi looked in front of him and saw Zabuza with his swords digging though Sakura's shoulder as she stood in front of Tazuna with a dazed expression. If any more pressure was put on the sword during the swing, Sakura might have just lost an arm, yet she didn't seem affected when her scream ended.

"Don't…don't worry…Okaa-san," Sakura panted in a fever-induced illusion where she thought she was saving…her mother.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked. She turned to him and smiled, a true smile that looked like it belonged on the face of an innocent little girl playing in a garden.

"Hi…you're the nice man I met at the hospital, right?" She said wistfully, her voice raspy. "Don't worry, you guys. Oto-san won't hurt you." Sakura paused and looked at Zabuza. "Will you?" She asked.

Everyone was shocked as she ripped the sword out of her shoulder and punched Zabuza in the jaw with that same, injured arm, sending him reeling back. She then smiled and promptly fell over due to the fever and her newly found exhaustion formed by fighting with it. Zabuza got up and rubbed his jaw, looking from the dead-faint girl to the bridge-builder holding her, then at Kakashi. He sighed and grabbed his sword from the ground were Sakura had thrown it.

"I expected more from her," Zabuza said. "But, looks like it'll be no fun killing her. Darn, and _he_ told me that she'd be a challenge. Tch, what a liar."

"He?" Kakashi echoed.

"Don't act so dumb, Kakashi. I know your aware of who her father is…," Zabuza stated while Kakashi let his eyes widen. "You're eyes are sharp, Kakashi, but no longer sharp enough to read my moves. Come on, I want his to be _fun_. To enjoy myself as I exact my revenge! As for those brats, they're breathing their lasts breaths."

"Nuh," Sakura moaned in her sleep as she unconsciously grabbed her bleeding shoulder. Kakashi looked back at her, only to find Tazuna already bandaging her wound.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. You'll have plenty of time to weep out an apology for not being able to save these kids in the _next_ life!" Zabuza chuckled darkly as he melted into the mist again.

"N…Naruto and S…Sasuke will be…be okay," Sakura murmured in her semi-conscious state. She smiled at Kakashi when he looked down at her.

"Yes. I have confidence in their abilities. Naruto, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. And Sasuke, heir to the most powerful clan in the hidden leaf village," Kakashi stated. Zabuza, who was listening in, gasped.

"You mean…?" Zabuza trailed off.

"Yes. His full name, is _Uchiha_ Sasuke. The unique powers of the Uchiha clan run though his veins. The Kekkei Genkai is his birthright," Kakashi said proudly.

"Huh. I heard that one little ninja survived the Uchiha clan massacre. No wonder he advances so quickly. But, so does Haku. No one can match him. Not even some Uchiha brat," Zabuza grunted, getting into his fighting stance with his sword firmly in hand. "No one has ever stopped his secret Jutsu, even the most skilled Jounin fall before him." He became invisible in the mist again. "Just as you will fall before me! Right now!"

"Tazuna, keep an eye on Sakura and try keeping her awake. I don't want her falling asleep and never waking up. Do you hear me?" Kakashi ordered.

"Yes, of course," Tazuna replied, shifting with Sakura so that she was lying on her back on the ground and he was sitting next to her, ready to hold her down if she tried to get up and fight without needing to.

Kakashi nodded and ran off into the mist, leaving Tazuna and Sakura with only a hope of their well-being. He had no doubt Tazuna would be okay, for Sakura truly did have perfect instincts when it came to danger, but if she felt the danger around his battle when Tazuna wasn't in danger and she tried to help, she could tired herself to death.

_Zabuza was right. Now it the time to end this…but __**he**__ is the one who will fall!_ Kakashi promised as he ran on.

* * *

Naruto groaned and shifted in his sleep before he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. It all came back to him. The fight, Sakura's scream, him telling Sasuke to basically get lost before falling unconscious and…Sakura could be seriously hurt now. He looked at the scene through hazy vision. From what Naruto could see, Sasuke was standing in front of him with Haku on the ground in a heap.

"You always…get in the way, Naruto," Sasuke panted in pain. "It never fails." Naruto sat up and grinned.

"Ha! You beat him, Sasuke!" He congratulated, but the grin fell off of his face when he saw Sasuke shaking and covered in more senbon that he thought was humanly possible. Naruto froze in shock when Sasuke turned around, a trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth and scratches all over his cheeks and forehead.

"Heh…you should see…the look on your face," Sasuke said, pausing to take breaths. "You…You look like a total…loser." He concluded. Naruto's face didn't change and he sat up more to see Sasuke better.

"Wait…why did you…save me?" Naruto asked slowly, trying to think of the words between his heavy breaths. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know why. I just did," He stated. Sasuke remembered all the times he'd teased Naruto and about Naruto proclaiming his dream during the introduction and it hit him. "You…I hated you."

"Then why?" Naruto asked, getting up onto his feet. "It doesn't make any sense. Why did you…protect me?" He clenched his fist and growled as Sasuke smirked. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!"

"I don't know. My body just moved. There was no time to think. All I know is, that if I could change what happened…or if it was Sakura instead of you…I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. You two aren't just my team mates any more…but I don't know how to describe you." He finished as he fell backwards. "Loser." Sasuke grunted as he fell. Naruto sprung forwards and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Sasuke!" He called. Sasuke looked up at him with a dazed look and a small frown.

"Hey…he's still out there," Sasuke told him. "My brother. I promised myself…I'd stay…alive…until…I'd killed him" He panted. "Naruto, don't let your dream…die. And…tell Sakura that…I'm sorry…she'll know what I'm sorry about…," He ended as his body went limp.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's dead body and something inside of him began to stir as he held the limp Uchiha tighter without realizing it. Haku, meanwhile, was getting up and going over the previous battle.

_He found…,_ Haku thought. _He found a strength he didn't realize he had until that moment. Why? Because of the two people who were precious to him. To save them both, even if it meant his own life.

* * *

_

"_Why do you fight when you know you can't win?" Haku asked Sasuke as he charged._

"_So that Naruto doesn't die. If he did, Sakura would be crushed. I would rather die myself than see her break like that. And Naruto…I don't know what I'd do without him."

* * *

_

_He rushed to save his friend, even when he knew for sure that it was just a trap,_ Haku got up and bowed to the dead body of Uchiha Sasuke. _He was a true ninja worthy of honor._

"Sasuke…," Haku heard Naruto whisper. He straightened himself and returned to the cold boy he was when he killed Sasuke.

"Is this the fist time you have seen a true friend die in battle?" Haku asked. "This is what it truly means to be a ninja." He stated a he sank into the mirror behind him.

"Shut up," Naruto demanded as he set down Sasuke's body. "I…I hated you too Sasuke…and yet…you'll pay for this." He threatened as he unknowingly gathered his chakra and caused smoke to rise in a circle around him and Sasuke. The smoke became red chakra spiraling upwards from the ground around them.

"Hmm?" Haku asked him shock. Naruto's body shook as the chakra became more violent. He looked up and his eyes had become red with slits for pupils, his whiskers deeper and more prominent and his fangs sharper as his hair became spikier.

"I'm gonna kill you," Naruto stated darkly, sounding as if two people were talking at once. The chakra spread close to the mirrors.

"What is this chakra?" Haku wondered. "Chakra cannot be seen, and yet it's clearly visible. It's something ghastly. I can feel the wrath. The bloodlust, like evil itself."

The chakra formed the shape of a fox's head as the senbon dropped out of Naruto's skin and all of his wounds healed. His nails grew longer and sharper too.

"His hand is healing…and changing," Haku said in fear. "This boy…what is he?"

Naruto looked towards Haku and the bloodlust rolled off of him in waves, causing the masked boy to all but choke on the killing intent and tension in the air.

* * *

From where he was, Kakashi felt the demonic aura in great tsunamis coming from where Naruto was.

_Is Zabuza creating this? _Kakashi wondered. Zabuza even stopped and his eyes widened when he saw the red and orange chakra in the sky.

_What is this energy? _Zabuza wondered to himself. _Something foul and utterly evil. Kakashi perhaps? No, it's too powerful even for him. Who is it coming from?

* * *

_

The chakra in the shape of a fox's head roared.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes widened. _He's not…I know this chakra. There's no way. It's impossible…Naruto! This puts everyone in danger. Now, of all times, the seal has broken. I have to stop it.

* * *

_

The chakra disappeared and Naruto's features became even more demonic as he looked at Haku. The latter held his senbon, knowing that they'd be useless now but liking to have some form of defense. Naruto ran at him like an animal, on all fours.

* * *

Tazuna was shocked into stillness by the overshadowing aura of Naruto's power and he didn't even notice Sakura's eyes snap open suddenly. In fact, he didn't even realize she was awake until she got up and bolted to where Naruto and Sasuke were. By the time he noticed her gone, it was too late to stop her.

* * *

_It was a hot summer day and a little girl with long, waist-length pink-hair ran as fast as she could. On her way to her best friends house. Her silky hair trailing behind her as the smile never left her face._

"_I'm gonna tell him…," She said out loud to herself. Her spirits rising with the wind. "Today…I'm finally gonna tell him how I feel…"

* * *

_

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

Naruto roared as his demonic features became more prominent and his bloodlust rose. Sasuke's limp form behind him remained still, other than a small rustle in his shirt from the overwhelming chakra. Haku watched Naruto though calculating eyes, not letting his concern of this new form take-over his thoughts and logical actions.

_The bloodlust in his eyes…,_ Haku thought, shielding his masked face from the gathering dust subconsciously. _…this is no longer a child. _He continued, sensing the demonic aura. Naruto growled again leapt towards the mirror Haku was in.

Reacting upon pure instinct, Haku sent three senbon in Naruto's direction, but they were easily thwarted by the orange chakra that had once subsided, but now came back to protect the one who summoned it. Using speed no one knew he possessed, Naruto continued with his charge, but Haku moved to a different mirror. Looking around like a confused animal trapped in a cage with no way out in sight, Naruto tried to find Haku once again. All around him was some sort of pulsing wind current with the same pull and feel as the orange chakra, only it wasn't visible to the human eye. He growled and looked around him.

_His chakra grows stronger every second,_ Haku noticed with alarm. His reflection appeared in every mirror, all holding senbon. _I must strike now. _He concluded, throwing all of the senbon. They moved for Naruto's position, and the blonde turned to see the ones from behind him. Each needle hit its intended target. However, all Naruto did was roar and stand straight for the senbon to fly out from his flesh and a wave of orange chakra healed the wounds. The orange chakra subsided again and Naruto grunted loudly.

Not wasting any time, Naruto leapt up and punched one of the ice mirrors, causing it to shatter. Haku's reflection jumped out, from one of the many shards, with a kunai, heading for Naruto. He held the weapon tightly, confident that he would hit his target. Unfortunately for him, Naruto spun away too fast, landing on his feet and knuckles. He looked at the brunette and glared.

"Impossible," Haku muttered with something akin to fear in his voice. He moved back to go inside another mirror, but was caught from the left by a tan hand, connected to an orange-covered sleeve. "Those eyes…!" He whispered as he turned to face the one who caught him. Naruto's orange chakra expanded and sent waves of powerful winds with it.

* * *

"Could it be?" Kakashi asked himself quietly. "Has the seal truly been broken? No. It's been loosened, and a shiver of the Kyuubi's chakra has slipped through. But the seal still holds." He assured himself. Kakashi opened one of his vest's pockets and pulled out a scroll, unwinding it and cutting his thumb. He then smeared a line of his blood though the middle of the scroll. "Zabuza, I don't mean to put an end to your fun, but how about we end this now? Come on, we're both busy people." He asked, swinging his scroll around. Kakashi caught the scroll, which wrapped up in the air, and held it in his thumbs as he preformed the tiger seal.

"Tempting," Zabuza said from the mist. "But show me how you intend to back up those words, Kakashi!"

* * *

Haku held his free hand in a tiger seal, trying to hold his ice mirror Jutsu together as the chakra cracked them. The energy surrounding him and Naruto became so thick, it was almost suffocating him. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't seen affected by Haku's attempts on his life earlier or the obvious attempt to keep together his Jutsu.

_I can't…this energy…is too strong!_ Haku managed though his muddled thoughts. Naruto's chakra covered fist clenched and his slowly drew it back before releasing it in one powerful blow to Haku's face. The latter was thrown back be the force, right though one of his mirrors. He landed on the ground outside the dome and rolled to a stop.

Now with no concentration or chakra to hold them together, the ice mirrors cracked, glowed once more and finally gave out, shattering into thousands of glass-like shards. The shards fell around Naruto's hunched form as Haku's mask cracked more than before. Haku rose slowly to his feet as his Kekkei Genkai was broken for the first time.

Still growling, Naruto strung forwards, in Haku's direction, to for fill his promise of an early demise. The brunette just stood there as his mask cracked, fully prepared to meet his impending doom. He closed his eyes as the world seemed to move slower than ever before, stretching out the few seconds between his failure and his death.

_Zabuza, I am no match for this boy, _He thought with regret. Half of his face was revealed as part of the mask fell away. Naruto leapt into the air, poised for his killing strike. _'_

_Master…,_ Haku mourned as the rest of the mask fell away, revealing a trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth and the rest of his face. _I have failed._

Naruto drew closer, pulling back his fist.

Birds in the distant forest fled.

The second half of the mask hit the ground.

A slip of pink moved in front of Haku.

The fist stopped.

* * *

"_It's so tragic isn't it…"_

"_What is…?" _

"_That our beloved daughter is going to live the rest of her life…without a mother…"

* * *

_

Naruto stood, panting as his fist halted inches away from a fair, feminine face, framed by pink hair. He drew in deep breaths, never holding them for long as he craved more oxygen. Sakura remained calm as she looked at the demonically changed boy she had grown to know as more than just her friend…but a her brother, although her mind was screaming at her to run. Haku froze behind the girl, seeing her hair fly up as her own, green chakra surrounded her. He couldn't see her expression, but he knew it was calm and collected. She had saved him.

* * *

…_breath caught in her throat as…swiftly pulled a kunai out of his pouch and sliced her throat. Blood spurted out of the flesh being exposed out of…throat as the white bed sheets began to transform into a crimson-red. Sakura stared at the scene being taken place as a few drops of her mother's blood settled on her cheeks…emerald eyes turned dull and lifeless as her body became limp…sickening laugh discharged around the room as Sakura began to whimper.

* * *

_

"S-Sakura-chan…," Naruto muttered as his face and body drew back from the evil mask and adopted his normal look. "Wh…Why?" He croaked.

"Please, Oto-san…Please don't hurt Okaa-san," Sakura muttered as a few tears gathered in her eyes and trickled down her pale cheeks.

* * *

"_She has your eyes…," …whispered. "But the pink hair…wonder where that came from." He laughed at his own joke while…continued to remain silent.

* * *

_

"I…I'm not your dad. I'm Naruto! And he's not your mom, either!" Naruto told her loudly.

"What's wrong with Sasuke-kun?" She murmured, looking over at Sasuke's limp form.

* * *

"_Sakura-chan…do you want to know a secret?" A young boy asked his companion._

"_Sure!" The young girl replied enthusiastically_

"_Okay…you're my best friend…," the boy began laughing hysterically at the look on his friends face that said 'What the hell?'_

"_That's not a secret!" she exclaimed as her friend continued to laugh at her.

* * *

_

"Tell me that he'll be okay, Oto-san," Sakura asked pleadingly. Her lip seemed to quiver for a moment before she fell back into Haku. The boy caught her on instinct.

* * *

"_Don't worry," …said. "I'll be back." With one last glance at Sakura…disappeared into a puff of smoke. The ANBU quickly ran into the smoke but found that…had disappeared.

* * *

_

"Don't touch her!" Naruto commanded. Haku paid no attention to him as he looked at Sakura's face with a small, serene smile splayed across his face. He brushed her bangs out of her face gently.

"So, that guy in the woods…that was you?" Naruto asked, a slip of anger sinking into his tone as he remembered the person collecting herbs. Haku neither answered nor looked up at Naruto as he continued to run his free hand though Sakura's hair. Eventually, he held Sakura in one arm and looked up at Naruto.

"Why do you not strike?" Haku asked, breaking him from his thought of the girl resting in the crook of his arm. "Did you not just vow to avenge your comrade's death by killing me? Or was that vow just empty words?"

Naruto looked back towards Sasuke, and then at Sakura. She too looked as pale as death, but her breathing was steady. Not a single slip of air passed Sasuke's lip, though. Whether in or out, never did Naruto expect to see a breath from the last Konoha-loyal Uchiha. He growled and let go of his fist, causing Haku to stumble back and fall to the ground from the punch his face received, Naruto quickly snatched Sakura out of Haku's arms and placed her tenderly down beside him.

Haku pulled himself onto his hands and knees and he coughed a small trail of blood from his mouth. Naruto panted slightly, believing that to be enough. As he was, not controlled by the red chakra or the beast inside of him, he was too good-hearted to kill Haku. Even maiming him for life would be too much for Naruto to accomplish. Sakura, however, didn't stir from the movement.

"That won't be enough," Haku said almost mockingly as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "You're holding back. If that's all the strength you can put into it, then you shall never for fill your vow. Perhaps he didn't mean as much to you as you pretend." He jeered with a serious tone. As Naruto growled, Sakura shifted slightly in her 'sleep'.

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun!" a young girl with bubble-gum pink hair exclaimed as she finally reached her friends house. But what she saw, was not what she expected. The Uchiha residents was blocked from view by a crowd of people and ANBU Black Ops were surrounding the area._

"_Sasuke-kun!" the girl tried to call out to her friend. But her voice was over powered by the muttering of the people around her. _

"_Can you believe it?" the girl heard one person say._

"_I know," another said. "Their all gone. He killed his entire clan."_

"_No…their was one survivor remember," the first one said._

"_Oh, yeah. That kid…Sasuke was it?" the second one said. Sakura gasped out loud and allowed her eyes to widen. _

"_Sasuke-kun, what happened to him and his family?" the young asked the two people. They stared at her from the corner of their eye with disgust shining in them and then turned around and away from the girl. Continuing to talk as though they didn't even know she was their.

* * *

_

She stilled again as Naruto remembered two things people said to him. As it turned out, they were the same person.

"_Is there…someone who's precious to you?" Haku questioned._

"_I fight for someone who is precious to me. I live for him, and I face death for him, so that his dream may become reality." The masked boy claimed._

"To show mercy to those who oppose you…," Haku began, standing up from the ground. "To allow his enemies to live, when you could strike them down. This is not compassion. It is a betrayal of your life's very purpose. For what reason do you exist, then? You are then of use to no one. Your life has no meaning. It is mere existence. Day after day of painful struggle, all for nothing."

"Yeah? Well…speak for yourself!" Naruto yelled, slightly unsure of his own retort.

"Are you really that blind, little one? I _am_ speaking of myself. This day has shown that I am no longer of any use to Zabuza," Haku smiled. While his eyes began to lose it's shine and turn dull.

"Zabuza," Naruto echoed. "Why that guy, anyway?! To devote your life to a skunk who doesn't know the meaning of honor. If he's the only thing that matters to you…man, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"There were once others who mattered to me. Long ago. My father…and my mother. I was born in the land of water, in a small village where the snow lay deep in the winter. My parents were farmers and we were very poor. It was hard, but we were content. We had dreams. We were happy once. But then, because of something that happened long before I was even born, everything changed," Haku said, his tone darkening.

"Wh-what do you mean? What was it? What happened?" Naruto prompted curiously.

"It wasn't my doing. It is in the blood," Haku riddled.

"Blood?" Naruto copied. "So what was it? You said that something happened that changed everything!"

"It was…my father who changed. He killed my mother and almost killed me," The boy informed him solemnly. Naruto gasped. "After years of suffering the horrors of civil war, the people of my land had come to hate and fear anyone who carried the Kekkei Genkai in their blood."

"Kekkei Genkai?" The blonde repeated.

"The advanced bloodline trait of a clan. Because of their abilities, the clans were used as mercenaries. They fought in many battles and were much feared. But when the wars were over, they were despised and shunned by the people, who feared their powers would only bring more war…and misfortune. So they went into hiding, and denied the bloodline trait that flowed in their veins, concealing their unique abilities and knowing that to reveal them meant death. If you searched Haruno's and the Uchiha's memories, you would find it there. The cruelty of people. Their fear of things they don't understand."

"Sasuke…Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered, looking towards the Uchiha clan child in the area the ice dome once was and then to the Haruno that lay beside him. His eyes were wide and full of questions, but Sakura was not awake and Sasuke was in no condition to answer them.

"My mother had done well in concealing her abilities, and even fell in love with a simple farmer. They were married and after that my mother believed that she would lead a peaceful, ordinary life to the very end of her days."

* * *

"_Haha! Ha! Okaa-chan! Look what I can do!" A young Haku said gleefully as he manipulated the water of melted snow. His mother dropped the cloth she was carrying in shock. "Look what I made!" He exclaimed, standing so she could see it better. "Isn't it beautiful?"_

"_NO!" His mother shrieked. She grabbed his arm, causing the water to fall to the ground. _

_"You must never do that! Do you hear me?! NEVER!" Haku was dragged to the house, where his mother shook him. "You wicked, wicked child!"_

"_Okaa-chan! What is it?" Haku asked, wondering what it was that he did wrong. "Stop! Okaa-chan-!" He was cut off when his mother slapped him around the face, hard. She then realized what she did and began to cry._

"_Oh! I'm sorry," She sobbed. "Sorry, my darling. I'm sorry." She repeated over and over. Neither noticed the man standing not too far away with a glare directed at both of them.

* * *

_

"My father had seen," Haku said. "Now he knew our secret, my mother's and mine."

* * *

_A plate smashed as the sounds of a painful struggle were heard throughout the small hut Haku and his parents resided in. Haku backed away from his father, who was next to the blooded body of his beloved mother. He crawled further away, as his father drew nearer with a plank of blood-stained wood. Three other men stood behind him as he raised the wood to hit Haku._ _A rabbit hopped away as Haku stumbled mutely out of his home, his clothing torn and his hair a mess. He fell to the ground and flinched and sobbed as the cold snow bit at his skin when it fell from above. His eyes were wide, not wanting to look behind him, for back were he came was the worst sight he had ever seen._ _The quaint hut his parents and he once lived was stuck through with huge, sharp icicles, all of them having ripped through at least one of the men in the hut on their way through.

* * *

_

"When at last I was myself again, I was no longer myself. My father and mother were gone, but knew that something else had been taken from me in the process. Something even more important, and that is when I truly despaired," Haku stated morbidly.

"More important that your mother and father?" Naruto asked non-believingly. "What?"

"My purpose," Haku informed. "In all the world, there was no longer a person who needed me. I was…unnecessary." He claimed. Naruto's eyes widened.

_Just like me,_ Naruto recognized.

"Why is it you're so determined to be Hokage? Because you want all eyes in your village to look at you and recognize you as a great ninja. You see, it is only through the eyes of others that our little lives have any significance. When there is no one who sees you, or will even look at you, it is as if you don't exist," He mused.

_No one looked at me…not until…Sakura-chan…, _Naruto attempted to sort through his own musings as he listened to Haku's heart-tugging speech.

"Then Zabuza came and he looked at me, and his eyes were not full of hate _or_ fear. He did not shun me for my strangeness. Indeed, my special powers were just what he wanted. He made me necessary again."

* * *

"_Huh. Little kid like you. With no one to look after you, you'll die a beggar's death out here," Zabuza taunted._

"_Hey, know what? Your eyes remind me of mine," Haku smiled._

"_Well, little one. Will you stay here and die, or come with me and be of some use? Will you serve me and submit to my will of all things?" The older man asked. After a moment of silence Haku nodded. "Your strengths and abilities belong to me, from this day forward."_

_Haku looked at the man and, without taking his eyes away, got up from the ground and walked in his direction. Zabuza greatly over-shadowed him, but they seemed to be destined to work together._

"_Let us go then," He said, placing a hand atop of Haku's head. Zabuza removed his hand and placed it on Haku's shoulder, steering him from the bridge.

* * *

_

Naruto looked at Haku as the older boy seemed to be caught in a memory or daydream. The blonde also noticed that he kept stealing glances down towards Sakura every few moments and it was starting to annoy him that Sakura wasn't awake to tell him to stop or to hit him. Then again, after seeing her condition before she fell, he knew she would either be in pain or still believe Haku to be her 'Okaa-san'.

"I have failed you, Zabuza," Haku muttered, taking his gaze away from the pink-haired girl. "I am like a weapon that has been broken and is of no further use." He looked up and walked towards Naruto, who backed away slightly out of caution. Haku stopped and took a deep breath.

"What are you-?" Naruto began, but he was cut off.

"Naruto…kill me."

* * *

Kakashi, still holding his scroll, began to perform more hand seals, never letting the scroll fall. He pressed the scroll to the ground, creating a small dent, and called out the name of his Jutsu. The kanji on the scroll flowed out of each end and into the ground, since the Jutsu was a ground style, and Kakashi called 'summoning'.

"It's time to end this," Kakashi called out to his unseen opponent. Zabuza chuckled from somewhere in the mist, deciding Kakashi's Jutsu to be futile.

"I don't know why you bother," Zabuza taunted. "What use is your Jutsu if you can't even find me? But I can find you." He held his right hand in the symbol for tiger. "Blindly falling into my trap. You really do disappoint me, Kakashi. However, I think you're right. It _is_ time to end this."

As Zabuza was about to perform his Jutsu, his eyes widened and he lifted his foot in just enough time to avoid being bitten by a headband wearing dog that came up from the ground. It growled when it missed, but Zabuza wasn't quick enough to dodge the bite to his other leg. A group of more dogs sprung up from the ground and attacked him from all sides.

* * *

"That dreadful noise…what could it be?" Tazuna whispered to himself as he tried to make it though the mist to find one of the ninja assigned to protect him. "Sakura…what's the matter with you?! I can't protect myself out here!"

* * *

Kakashi lifted his right hand from the scroll, then the left and stood up, leaving the scroll on the ground. He straightened his posture as much as he could without ruining his usual 'lazy' façade, and faced the direction Zabuza's yell came from. Inwardly smirking, Kakashi gloated.

"I realized that if I couldn't _see_ you, then I'd have to _smell_ you out," He told the rogue-nin. "That was a summoning Jutsu. I was calling forth my ninken, and they can track a scent _anywhere_."

Zabuza stood, being covered by dogs. A large one on his back, biting his shoulder, was probably bigger than him. Other, smaller dogs, took his arms, legs, upper body and second shoulder. No two dogs were the same size and all had a headband for the village hidden in the leaves—aka, Konoha—attached to them somewhere.

"When you attacked me, I let you get passed my guard. I wanted you to cut me. You see, it was the smell of my blood on your blade that lead them to you. Surprised? Looks like I wasn't the only one who was too blind to notice the obvious. Ha, falling into my trap…you disappoint me, Zabuza," He jeered.

"Grrrrrrrr, I'll still have you're head, Kakashi," Zabuza promised. Kakashi ignored him and looked around.

"Ah! It looks like the mist is finally clearing. And do you want to know what I see? Your death," Kakashi assured him.

"Talk, talk. Do you want to talk me to death?" His opponent grunted, being a sore loser. Well, you'd be sore too if you had dogs knowing on your body and a future of darkness in the lowest rings of hell to look forward to.

"In a way…yes," Kakashi replied with a mocking smile. "Right now my hounds are just playing with you. Just one word from me and they'll tear you apart. Poor Zabuza. See where your ambitions got you?"

"In a fight with a filthy mutt summoner?" Zabuza asked humorlessly.

"Not quite. You were always pushing things too far. You're failed assassination attempt on the Mizukage forced you to flee with the few followers you had left. Now, you're crazy enough to try it again. To try it, you needed money. To get that money, you stooped so low as to become a hired thug of a swine like Gato."

"Hn," He replied, acting nonchalantly.

"Fine. Enough talk. Time to finish what I started, but it wont be with Sharingan, or imitations of other ninja's tricks. No. it's time you saw my own Jutsu!" Kakashi declared, performing the sign for monkey. After two more signs, his palm was facing up and blue lightening began to form in his hand. "Chidori!" He called.

"Chakra so strong that it's visible!" Zabuza gasped in shock. _He holds it in his hand!_

"I won't allow you to kill Tazuna," Kakashi stated. "He's a brave man with a noble dream. The bridge he's building hold all the hope for this land and it's people. You're like a disease. By attacking one, you affect all. You don't care. That is _not_ the way of a shinobi."

"You're right," Zabuza admitted. "I _don't_ care! These useless little people and their pathetic dreams…why should they matter to me? I have a dream of my own."

"But to have a dream, you need to have a future. You don't," Kakashi said as his gathering of chakra grew. "Your future's all used up, Zabuza."

* * *

"Go on," Haku prompted. "Strike. Kill me." He ordered. Naruto stood there, looking from Haku to Sakura and Sasuke, both not moving. "Why do you hesitate?"

"Argh!" Naruto growled, backing up from Haku. "That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard! I mean, he treats you like a slave and nothing more. You're a human being, not a weapon or a tool. How can you care about someone like that?" He demanded to know.

"For that very reason," Haku replied.

"Huh?" The blonde slipped, confusion showing on his previously angry face.

"Does that…seem so strange to you?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. A little," Naruto answered honestly.

"When he found me, I was without a purpose or reason for living. Zabuza gave me both," Haku told him. "But now, my usefulness is over. The only thing that gave my life meaning is gone. I am a broken tool, a blunted weapon, of no use to anyone." He looked up at Naruto. "Go on, Naruto. Do it. For both of our sakes. Do it. Quickly."

* * *

Inari ran, his breaths coming in short pants. He didn't stop, even when his lungs burned for an oxygen break. He knew that to stop would be to lose valuable time; time which no one had to spare. His little legs pushed. Left, right, left, right. That was his mantra.

"Sakura-nee-sama…and the others are…are out there…risking their lives while the…while the rest of us do…n…nothing," He panted. Taking one deep breath, but not halting, he sped up. "We've…we've g…gotta fight too!"

He ran and ran until he reached a small house, similar to his own but with less rooms and a different view. Once there, Inari ran up the steps, stumbling a little on the third one and having to climb it again. He gained his lost balance and stepped up to the front door, before proceeding to pound it with his fist.

"Gichi-ojii-san! Gichi-ojii-san!" Inari called through the door. "You have to hurry! Come to the bridge with me! We don't have time. He don't have to hide any longer. If we all fight together, we can finally take Gato down. I know we can!" He proclaimed.

Inari, not getting a respond, reached out for the silver handle. Closer he came to it until it was within grasping distance. However, before he could take the cold metal handle into his grasp, the door locked. He gasped and pulled back his hand, waiting for an explanation of some kind to come thought the door from his 'uncle'.

"No, Inari. I've given up fighting. Fighting is for heroes. The ones like your father. You see what good it did him? Isn't one dead hero enough? What will fighting bring us, except more fallen heroes and more regrets?" Gichi asked through the door, not wanting to open it. Inari clenched his teeth and his hands.

"But…Gichi-ojii-san-!"

"Inari, I'm sorry. My heart is already full of enough regrets…to last me a lifetime. I'm truly sorry," He apologized.

"Well, I don't want to live a life of regrets either! And…and that's why we all gotta fight! I know you care about everyone in the village, Gichi-ojii-san, and so do I! You and Okaa-san and Obaa-san and everyone! _That's_ why we have to fight!" The door stayed locked. "All my life, I've been a coward. But now I know that crying and running away from things we're afraid of, doesn't make them go away!"

He gave up on Gichi when no answer came. Instead, Inari turned and ran down the stairs, skipping over the third one. Running onwards to find someone, anyone, who would help him, Inari left the house behind, thinking nothing on his grandfather's fear-filled friend.

Inside the house, Gichi stood with his back to the door. He shook with guilt, but was too scared to leave. The door remained locked as he listened to the sounds of Inari's feet jumping the third step of his house and running away.

"_Hurry! Come to the bridge!"_ He heard Inari's voice echo though the streets, filling him to the top with more guilt than he could handle.

"Our little Inari has become a man," An old woman, presumably his wife, stated as she knitted. "And you, dear? Are you sure that you want to send him off, all on his own?" She asked. Gichi said nothing, but thought over what she had said, coupled with Inari's previous proclamation.

* * *

"Is anyone there?" Inari called as he knocked on another door. No answer came so he moved on to the next house. "Hello? Come to the bridge with me and fight!" He said as he knocked harder. "What'll I do now?" He panted as he turned from the door. "No one will even open their doors to listen to me!

* * *

"_Calling you a coward was pretty mean, I guess. Anyway, it's not true, you know." Naruto ruffled Inari's hair. "You are really brave."

* * *

_

_Well then…if no one else will help_, Inari thought. He plastered a frown to his face as he turned and ran for the bridge. Will his legs to move at the fastest speed they could, he was silently wishing he could move as fast as his 'nee-sama' or at least be able to put chakra into his legs.

* * *

Zabuza was still trapped by Kakashi's dogs, while the latter ninja stood calmly in front of him. So calmly, in fact, that no one would have guessed he was preparing a killing attack just by looking at his face.

"I won't allow you to kill Tazuna," Kakashi stated. "He's a brave man with a noble dream. The bridge he's building hold all the hope for this land and it's people. You're like a disease. By attacking one, you affect all. You don't care. That is _not_ the way of a shinobi."

"You're right," Zabuza admitted. "I _don't_ care! These useless little people and their pathetic dreams…why should they matter to me? I have a dream of my own."

"But to have a dream, you need to have a future. You don't," Kakashi said as his gathering of chakra grew. "Your future's all used up, Zabuza."

"Bring it," Zabuza dared.

* * *

"Go on, finish it. Kill me," Haku ordered of the blonde ninja, who backed away from the boy. "Why? Why do you still hesitate? I thought you wanted to be a mighty warrior." He said softly as Naruto growled.

"That's not what it's all about! Do you really believe that's all there is to it; just fighting and killing till there's only one man left standing?" Naruto asked of the calm brunette. "There's a lot more to being a shinobi than that. And there are other ways to show your strength than by beating someone in battle."

"I've had a feeling all along. From the first moment we met, or at least when we met in the woods. We are a lot alike," Haku stated. Naruto's eyes widened at the implication. "I'm sure you know what I mean. I am only sorry that it is _your_ hand that must be tainted with my unworthy blood."

"You sure about this?" Naruto asked. "And…you're positive that it's the only way?"

"Yes," Haku confirmed with a nod. Naruto clenched his hands, teeth and eyes before calming enough to speak.

"The weird thing is, that I think if we met in a different time and place, maybe we could have been friends," He stated morbidly. Naruto's eyes shot open, determined and with the full intention of killing Haku. He took a kunai and began running forwards. Everything moved slow for Haku again, as it would have for anyone about to experience death.

"Yes," Haku whispered. "That's right. Hold fast to your dreams."

"This is for Sasuke!" Naruto stated. "Because he also had a dream!" He called out and moved quickly, poising the kunai to strike Haku's heart as Haku stood there, smiling slightly as he looked down at Sakura.

_Thank you, Naruto. Strike true and protect Sakura_, Haku thought as he closed his eyes and waited for his end.

* * *

"At last. I think this blasted fog is lifting," Tazuna muttered as he carried on walking to where he heard Naruto a few moments before. He looked to his right and saw two figures. Both were too tall to be Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura or that kid with the mask—and he so kindly dubbed Haku—, so he assumed them to be Kakashi and Zabuza. Kakashi ran forwards with his hand filled with blue chakra that strangely resembled lightening. He moved fast and Zabuza waited for his end to finally arrive.

* * *

Naruto's cry continued as Haku felt a pulse in the air and snapped open his eyes in shock. As Naruto moved the kunai forwards, Haku pushed the blonde's arm to the side and dodged the weapon. Naruto gasped as Haku began lifting his arm.

"Sorry, Naruto," Haku said calmly. "Change of plan." Still holding Naruto's arm with one hand Haku used his other hand to perform one-handed seals. Whoever said boys can't multi-task, obviously never met Haku.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Naruto yelled, struggling to get free. Haku's rapid hand signs halted in tiger and narrowing his eyes again and looking in the direction his master and Kakashi were fighting.

"I'm not ready to die just yet," Haku informed him. Leaving only smoke to prove he had moved at all, Haku leapt up and ran quickly in the direction of Zabuza. _I fear that if I let you go, you'll only disappear again. But I also do not want to put you in danger,_ He thought as he continued to run.

* * *

Kakashi charged at Zabuza with his chakra-filled hand ready to thrust it in his enemy's direction to kill the one known as the rogue demon of the hidden mist village. The dogs held tightly to Zabuza, not giving him a chance to move before it was too late.

"Is this the end?" Zabuza asked as Kakashi pushed his hand through flesh.

Blood splattered across Zabuza's face and the pulse of releasing energy from the attack sent a powerful wave of air across the bridge. It caused Sakura to wake and—although she was still a bit dazed—she was now fully alert as to where and when she was. The dogs vanished in a puff of smoke, one by one, but no one noticed as they looked upon the one who took the attack. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight before her.

A two ice mirrors, used for transportation, the summoning scroll, Kakashi's body, Zabuza's body and the ground surrounding them were all covered in the crimson red liquid that was unmistakable blood. The blood didn't belong to Zabuza though. Kakashi's attack had hit Haku. The boy stood with his eyes wide and Kakashi's arm through his stomach, knowing that he couldn't survive a hit like that. No one made a sound, or even dared to breath. Kakashi and Zabuza stood with their eyes wide in shock, Sakura was frowning while unknown emotions surfaced in her chest as she stared at the blood splattered everywhere and Tazuna looked like he was going to be sick.

As the chakra around Kakashi's had subsided, Haku's face fell forwards and he coughed up too much blood to be healthy. Then again, that hold in his chest probably isn't all that healthy to have either. Haku frowned and grabbed Kakashi's arm, pulling it out of his chest and twisting it.

"Za…bu…za…," Haku ground out in pain. Kakashi's eyes widened further as he watched the boy who was supposed to be dead twist his arm.

"So, my future is all used up, huh?" Zabuza chuckled. "Wrong again, Kakashi.

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous. You are _not_ going to the bridge all by yourself, Inari-kun," Tsunami protested as she watched her only child pull on his sandals and replace his usual hat with a hard, rounded pan that he could use as a helmet if the need arose. He also had a quiver filled with arrows on his back.

"I have to go by myself, because none of the others will come with me, or even open their doors!" Inari told her, not faltering in his getting ready to leave for the bridge. "I have no choice."

"You shouldn't go at all," Tsunami stated with tears gathering in her eyes as her son got up and stamped his foot a few times so that his sandal shifted into a comfortable position on his foot. He picked up the crossbow that was sitting next to him and looked up at his mother.

"Bye, Okaa-san," He bid as he walked to the door with a confident air and as powerful a stride as a ten-year-old could manage.

"Stop this," Tsunami ordered. "You're only a child. What do you think you can do?" Inari stopped, and turned slightly so he could look at her. He grinned a grin that would make Naruto proud.

"You're right. I am just a kid. But I'm a kid who knows what it means to stand and fight. I'm my father's kid," Inari stated proudly. Tsunami gasped as her son turned and she pictured Kaiza instead. The image of her dead husband soon faded into that of her son's again.

"Kaiza," She muttered, her eyebrows pulling together in worry. Inari said nothing. He merely opened the door and took a step forwards. "No! Inari, wait!" She called.

Inari stopped, but it wasn't because his mother asking him to. He was surrounded by shadows, each holding a different weapon.

* * *

Naruto looked all around him for any signs of Haku, but found none. Not up, down, left, right, in front or behind him. It almost seemed as if the boy had simply disappeared. He had not released his kunai, just in case a surprise attack was launched against him.

"Err…Where'd he go?!" Naruto yelled, not stopping his frantic search for the enemy. "Hey! Huh? The fog's lifting!" He noticed. Looking to the opposite end of the bridge to where Sasuke was. Naruto then saw that Sakura had woken up.

"Ne, Sakura-chan!" He called.

"He…Haku…," Sakura mumbled, not even noticing Naruto was beside her. The latter looked to where she was looking.

"Huh? Is that him?" He asked, squinting to get a better look. He ran forwards, careful not to go too far from Sakura. He came to a sudden halt and gritted his teeth when he saw. "What? I don't get it! What the heck is going on here?"

"That's…the young man in the mask," Tazuna whispered to himself, not even worrying about being alone anymore.

"The boy threw himself in front of my attack," Kakashi said to Zabuza, who closed his eyes. "He saved your worthless life, at the cost of his own." He stated, just to be sure this was all real. All Zabuza did was chuckle.

"Well done, Haku," He congratulated the boy. Kakashi glared at him as Zabuza brushed off the action Haku did and reached for his sword with a roar. _He would hack right though the boy to take me down?_ Kakashi asked himself in disgust.

_I knew that I found a treasure when I found you, boy,_ Zabuza noted with a sadistic plan of killing Kakashi through Haku. _Not only did you give me my life, but Kakashi's as well. _He cheered as Kakashi tried to pull his hand from Haku's firm grip. Zabuza ran forwards with his sword as flash memories of the time he spent with Haku ran though his mind. He cast them aside and cried out as he lunged, prepared to go though Haku to get to Kakashi. The latter, on the other hand, made no move to use Haku as a shield. He took a good hold on the boy and moved them both out of the way of Zabuza's attack. He landed on his knees with Haku's limp form in front of him. Zabuza laughed at the display of pity and his shoulders shook. He didn't lift the swords right away, but stayed with his knees bend and his blade touching the ground in front of him.

"Not bad for having a corpse in your arms," Zabuza laughed. With his words, Sakura froze and her head shakily moved to look at Haku. She then realized that someone was missing and looked to where she had last seen Sasuke. He did not move. He did not breath. Sakura felt her body go numb and the world around her seemed to freeze.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto yelled, getting Sakura's attention.

"No! Stay out of this, Naruto," Kakashi ordered gruffly. He placed Haku on the ground and looked at his open, dead eyes. Reaching up, Kakashi closed them with his hand and held up Haku's head with the other.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"This is my battle," Kakashi said back. "Zabuza's mine." He growled.

"Naruto!" Sakura called loudly. The boy turned to her and saw her expression. It crushed him. She was lost, confused and looked like she had just been abandoned by the world. Naruto knelt down and helped her to her feet. Once both were standing he pulled her into his arms. But Sakura staggered away from the blonde while continuing to stare at Sasuke's corpse.

"Sakura-chan," He whispered.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" Naruto questioned her back.

"Why isn't Sasuke moving? H-He should be…in-insulting y-you…yelling at Za-Zabuza and…and gl-gloating…and…b-breathing," She stuttered. "Why isn't he, Naruto?"

Naruto looked away from her and clenched his fists. He knew that this was new to Sakura. She had most likely seen death before, but she had probably never been affected by it. At least, he didn't think she had. This was probably something so strange and unusual to her.

"Sakura…," Kakashi whispered, seeing her ghostly-pale face. He wanted nothing more than to comfort the girl. But Zabuza stopped Kakashi before he could.

"Kakashi!" Zabuza barked. "I'd stay focused if I were you." He warned, leaping across to the copy ninja with his swords in a position to slice off Kakashi's head. Kakashi just flipped onto his feet and kicked Zabuza away from him.

"I need to get to her," Tazuna muttered. "Naruto probably has no idea how to deal with this…but I know. I had to help Inari through almost the same thing and…I owe her my life." He stated, running across to Sakura and Naruto when he deemed it safe enough for him to go without getting killed in the process. He moved quickly passed Naruto, not even sparing him a glance, and stopped when he reached the frozen girl. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he jerked her out of her daze and she looked at him with confusion. He almost wanted to run from her. The innocent look in her eye and the child-like confusion about death was unbearable when you knew who she was before. The sweet, short-tempered Sakura was better than this one. She was broken. She was scared.

"Tazuna-san? When will Sasuke come back?" She asked curiously. Tazuna sighed and closed his eyes.

"He…he won't," The bridge-builder said grimly. Sakura looked down and nodded as a shadow was cast over her face. When she looked back up, the innocent child was gone, but she wasn't the old Sakura either.

"I'm going to see him," She muttered. Tazuna nodded and ran with her to go and see Sasuke. Naruto didn't move, but he listened to their conversation. His eyes were closed as he ran through the few memories of his teammate he had.

"Sasuke," He murmured, pain and regret evident in his voice.

When Sakura got to Sasuke's body, it was white, covered in senbon and scratches and the blood that used to run though his veins had dried where they once leaked. She blinked and knelt down next to him, placing a hand tenderly on his ghostly cheek.

"He's cold," Sakura said airily with an almost laughing tone. "This isn't just one of his Genjutsu tricks, is it, Tazuna-san?" She asked.

"Go on. You don't need to be brave on my account. I think it's a perfectly acceptable time to be a baby about things," He told her with an attempt at a joke. Although he didn't really expect a laugh, Sakura did give him a choked stream of laughter that sounded more like covered sobs.

"We…We were always competing against each other…," She said in a perfectly calm tone. "Sasuke and I. Before we were placed in team seven…He and I would always compete against each other to see who was better."

"Hmm?" Tazuna grunted softly, wondering why she was letting him know anything about her.

"It might surprise you but…when I was a little girl…Sasuke was my best, and only friend," Sakura let out a dry sob.

Tazuna remained silent.

"My own village…hates me…They always give me the cold-shoulder and act as though I'm not even their…," She stopped and let out a humorless sob.

"Why would they do that?" Tazuna wondered, genuinely curious.

"Who knows…," Sakura replied in the same calm tone. "Everybody…they would just brush me off and pretend I don't exist. But Sasuke was different…I still remember the day I first met him…"

* * *

_Six-year-old, Sakura continued to fly back and forth on the park swing. Her bubble-gum hair swaying with the movement. Darkness was falling upon the pinkette as night drew closer. Sakura was suddenly forced to stop her motions on the swing when a hand appeared and grabbed hold of the chain. Sakura looked up to see three of the girls from her academy. _

"_Having fun, Billboard Brow," the girl with short purple hair said with a smirk. Sakura just remained silent though and stared down at the ground. Pretending not to notice them. She was then roughly pushed of the swing and onto the ground by one of the girls. They all began laughing as they watched Sakura pull herself up by her hands and onto her knees. _

"_What's wrong? Why are you sitting here alone?" the purple-haired girl continued while her friends just watched. Sakura remained silent. The girl was angered by this and kicked Sakura roughly on the side. "Can't you answer?" She growled. Sakura clenched her side in pain and shakily tried to get back on her feet. But one of the other girls with brown hair pushed Sakura's on her back while the another girl with blue hair stretched her leg out, causing Sakura to trip on her feet and fall flat on her stomach. _

_They all laughed. _

"_I heard you were abandoned by your own parents," the purple-haired girl mocked. "Well with a forehead like that, no wonder…" Sakura picked herself up on her knees. But the purple-haired girl smirked and grabbed Sakura's foot. She pulled it back and Sakura went right back to lying flat on her stomach again. _

_They all laughed again. _

"_Whoops," she said while Sakura blinked her eyes. Trying desperately to hold back her tears. "Nobody wants you…not even your parents…"_

_The laughing continued. _

"_Hey!" a voice suddenly spoke out. Sakura looked up to see a pale boy about her age. He had raven-like hair and piercing onyx eyes, that were currently glaring at the purple-haired girl and her friends. _

"_Shit," one girl said. "Let's get outta here." With that, they ran. The boy continued to glare at the direction the girls had fled from. He then averted his eyes to the pinkette on the floor. _

"_Hey, are you alright?" he asked while the pink-haired girl got back on her feet. _

_Sakura remained silent._

"_It was awful what they did to you," he continued. _

"_Every single one of those girls are unhappy," Sakura stated quietly while staring down at the ground. _

"_Huh?" the boy questioned, confused by her words. _

"_And since their unhappy, their probably looking for someone worst off than they are…," she stated. Without another word, Sakura quickly brushed past the boy and headed out of the park. _

"_Hey, wait!" the boy called out, catching up with they girl. Sakura froze and turned around to face him._

"_You know…I see you at the academy all the time…your always sitting alone and letting all the other girls pick on you," the boy said while giving her a sympathetic look. Sakura remained silent. They boy remained silent as well. Both just staring at each other. Seeing as this wasn't going anywhere, Sakura continued her way out of the park. _

"_Hey…," the called out once again. Sakura stopped in her tracks…but didn't turn around. "…since you always seem to be alone…if theirs anything that troubles you, you can always share it with me…" _

_Sakura gasped out loud and hoped that they boy didn't here it. The pinkette didn't even know what to think until a few tears began to trickle down her face. She quickly wiped them off and began speeding her way out of the park. _

"_I'm Sasuke Uchiha, by the way!" Sasuke called out, hoping the girl had heard him. _

_She did.

* * *

_

"He was the first person to acknowledge me…to actually talk to me…After that day, he would always bug me," Sakura let out a laugh that sounded more like a choked sob.

"D-Did you hate him for that?" Tazuna asked. Sakura shook her head in the negative and brushed Sasuke's bangs from his face.

"No," She sighed. "I loved it…and no matter what people told him about me and no matter how many times I'd brush him off…he would keep coming back…I remember one time…when some girls were picking on me. I started to cry and you know what Sasuke told me?"

"What?" He inquired.

"A true shinobi or kunoichi never shows his or her feelings, no matter what the circumstances may be. Feelings are a weakness that will only cloud his or her judgment and weaken his sense of duty." Tazuna heard a sob escape through Sakura's lips and the hand on Sasuke's chest gripped tightly to his shirt.

"S-Stupid S-S-Sasuke…I-I hate you…I HATE YOU!!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed as she dug her face into Sasuke's chest while her shoulders shook and her sobs filled the empty air. "I-I h-hate you…f-for l-leaving m-me!"

_To put such an unbearable burden on a young girl's shoulder…if that's the shinobi way, it should be destroyed,_ Tazuna thought as he watched the usually cheery girl bare her soul through tears.

Naruto stood, listening to Sakura's story. He didn't know what to think of her past, but he knew even less about how he should comfort her. It was cruel of him to think it, but he half blamed Sakura for Sasuke's death. If she were there with them instead of fainting, she could have helped. Sasuke might have been alive. Of course, he banished those thoughts right away. If it was Sakura's fault, then it was his too.

He clenched his eyes and gripped his chest, just over his heart, as his shoulders shook.

* * *

Kakashi and Zabuza parried another blow and landed on the ground a few feet apart. While Kakashi remained standing, Zabuza fell to his knees and panted heavily. He stared at Kakashi in wonder and a bit of amazement was mixed into his gaze as he looked at the unaffected man before him. _Why?_ He asked himself. _Why can't I keep up with him?_

Not wasting time to ponder this, Zabuza hauled up his sword again and ran towards Kakashi. Although his movements were still fast, they were much slower than before. All Kakashi had to do was quickly lift a well aimed fist and he knocked Zabuza to the side. Other than his arm, Kakashi remained still. The silver-haired ninja spun and swung his arm around, hitting Zabuza right in the face. Zabuza stumbled back, his right had gripping his sword while his left hand hung limply at his side. The bit from Kakashi's dog had damaged it too badly for him to use it again in that battle.

"I'll split you in half!" Zabuza call out in a roar, running at Kakashi with blind fury coursing through his veins. He swung his blade once and then lifted it up and threw it down, only to have both attacks dodged easily by Kakashi, who then leapt up in the air and reappeared behind the sword-wielding man. He held the back of Zabuza's neck, as if to prove how easily he could break it.

"Look at you," Kakashi jeered. "You're falling apart." He mocked coldly with none of the usual humor in his voice. "I knew that you did have what it takes for the long haul."

"What did you say?!" Zabuza growled out in frustration.

"You have no idea what real strength is," Kakashi said slowly, as if talking to a five-year-old. All Zabuza did was breath heavily, not uttering a word in his own defense. Kakashi spun two kunai in his hand and grasped them tightly. "Game over. You lose."

He pushed the kunai forwards, not letting either go. Zabuza turned and saw the kunai coming, so he twisted to avoid them, using his heavy sword as a lever for sorts to turn him since his body couldn't do it alone. Kakashi noticed this and planted the kunai in his sword-holding arm, just above the elbow, and dodged out of the way. Only thinking on the pain of the kunai, Zabuza didn't release his sword in time and his arm broke at the elbow, causing his sword to slid away from him.

"Now both of your arms are useless," Kakashi observed. "What are you going to do? You can't even make hand signs."

"Gah," Zabuza grunted as he tried to move his broken arm. He didn't get to answer, though, as someone else made their presence known by stepping heavily and tapping a cane on the ground.

"Well, well, well," The new-comer began. "He did quite a number on you, didn't he Zabuza? You look like yesterday's sashimi. I must say that I'm rather…disappointed." This man was the same as the one from the hut, and the one on the phone. Gato. Behind him was a large group of men, all carrying swords, kunai or baring their fists for a fight.

* * *

"Gato," Zabuza acknowledged. "I don't understand. What is all this? Why are you here, and who are these thugs you've brought with you?" He asked.

"Well, you see, there's been a slight change in plans," Gato informed him, tapping his cane on the ground. "According to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge, Zabuza."

"What?" Zabuza asked breathily. His eyes widened a fraction from the new plan, but other than that he seemed unaffected.

"That's right. You're too expensive, so I've decided to take you off of the pay roll. Of course, even these _thugs_ cost something, so if you could slaughter a few of them before I take you down, I'd appreciate it," Gato stated coldly. "Think you can manage that, demon ninja of the mist?" He wondered mockingly. "Haha, look at ya. You look about as demonic as a wet kitten." He laughed as the others behind him join the laughter.

_There are so many of them. One rogue ninja was bad enough, _Naruto thought to himself in worry.

"Well, well, Kakashi. It would seem as if our fight was at an end. Since I am no longer Gato's employee, Tazuna is safe. We have no quarrel," The mist-nin stated.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right," Kakashi agreed. Gato stepped forwards and stood above Haku's lifeless body.

"That reminds me, you little punk," He said to the dead teen. "You grabbed me before and nearly broke my arm." As he said this, he indicated to the cast-covered arm resting on his cane. "I've been meaning to repay you for that." He kicked Haku's body, right in his stomach before nudging his face with the cane. "Ha, I only wish he were alive to feel it."

"GET _AWAY_!" Naruto screamed in anger. The blonde ran forwards, but Kakashi caught the back of his jacket and held him in place.

"Hey, stop. Use your head," Kakashi ordered, letting go when Naruto was calm enough to think.

"Well, what about you, Zabuza?" Naruto asked the silent mist ninja. "You gonna let him do that?"

"Be quiet, you fool," Zabuza snapped calmly. "Haku's dead. What does it matter?"

"What? You mean that you can just stand there and watch him get treated like an old doll no one wants anymore? You and Haku were together for years! Doesn't that mean anything?" Naruto asked him angrily, shaking his fists in the air.

"I merely used him, just as Gato used me," Zabuza told him. "Now it's over. His usefulness is at an end. The loss of his strength and skill, yes, that means something to me. But the boy? Nothing."

"Of you mean that, then you're a bigger rat than I thought," Naruto stated, glaring at the older man.

"You don't understand the way of a shinobi, brat," Zabuza accused.

"Alright, that's enough," Kakashi cut in. "Calm down, Naruto. He's not the enemy. Not right now, at least." He stated. Naruto swung his fist at Kakashi, causing the man to release the blonde.

"Grrrrrrrr! Shut up! As far as I'm concerned, he's enemy number one!" The blonde declared, pointing an accusing finger at Zabuza. "You…you ungrateful bastard…after everything he did for you…" Naruto panted. "I remember what he…told me. Haku lived for you!"

"_Is there…someone who's precious to you?" Haku questioned._

"You were the most important person in the world to him!" He continued, pointing towards Haku. "And he meant nothing to you? Nothing at all?"

"_It was not my desire to be a shinobi. It's painful," Haku told them with a small crack of a choked sob in his voice._

"While he was sacrificing everything for you…you never felt anything at all for him?!" Naruto tried in desperation for an answer. "And if I become stronger, does that mean that I'll become as cold-hearted as you are?! I don't want to think of Sakura-chan and Sasuke as tools to be disposed of, and I won't! Haku threw his life away…and for what?" He began to cry, thinking of what Haku did for Zabuza. "For your dream! You never let him have a dream of his own, but he didn't care. And you just toss him aside, like he was nothing! A broken tool…man, that's so wrong." The tears that prickled at his eyes were now streaming down his face.

"You talk too much," Zabuza stated simply, as if nothing Naruto said was of importance. Naruto saw, though. He saw the droplets Zabuza's tear made on the ground in front of the taller man. "Your words cut deep. Deeper than any blade. While he fought you, his heart was breaking in two. You see, Haku was always too soft and too kind. He felt pain and sorrow and now—curse him—I feel them too. And something else. I feel content that this is the way it ends." Zabuza stopped talking and used his sharp teeth to rip the bandages away from his mouth.

"Huh? What's happening?" Gato asked in confusion.

"Well? Cat got your tongue?" Zabuza taunted Naruto through his now uncovered mouth. "Are you really so surprised to discover that I'm human? Even shinobi are human. No matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact, we always fail. Well, at least…I have failed." He stated with a smile. The smile only lasted for a second, though. "Boy!"

"Yes? What?" Naruto asked, realizing that Zabuza meant him.

"Lend me your kunai," He demanded, leaving little room for arguments from the younger ninja. Naruto looked down for a second before reaching into his pouch and pulling out a sharpened kunai.

"Here," He offered, throwing it lightly in Zabuza's direction. As the kunai flipped in the air towards him, Zabuza's mind went though all the memories he had with Haku in order from when he found him, watching him grow up until the present Haku was smiling in his mind. He caught the kunai in his mouth and glared viciously at Gato. Wasting no time, he sprung forwards at a godly speed.

"Ah!" Gato screamed. "That's it! I've had enough of this!" He yelled, running into the mob of hired thugs for safety. "Take him down, now!"

Said thugs cheered their agreement and willingness to fight the fallen demon, not knowing what they were getting into. Never stopping, Zabuza ran though the mob of fighters, cutting down the ones who stood in his way of the coward, Gato. Blood flew as he leapt over one man and sliced though another. People called out for help or cried in pain, but it all fell on deaf ears. One man, who was rather large with twin swords, managed to slow Zabuza down by two swings before he was in halves on the ground, leaving Zabuza for the others to try and contain. With grace, Zabuza swung his body and killed three more men before he got a sharpened spear in his back. He opened his mouth and gasped for breath, but didn't drop the kunai. The man who stabbed him was torn down quickly and Zabuza carried on, even with the wound in his back.

Gato had managed to flee to the edge of the unfinished bridge and was confident in his survival for the split second between him turning around and Zabuza breaking though the mob of thugs. He gasped and called out in sudden panic, but no one helped him. Zabuza ran, steady and true, towards Gato with the intention to kill.

"He…He's the d-d-d-devil!" Gato cried out in fear as he envisioned Zabuza to be the ruler of hell himself and not just a lackey, a mere demon. Not paying his words any heed, Zabuza leapt right forwards and pushed the kunai into Gato's chest. Gato groaned, but he wasn't in as much pain as Zabuza was when the remaining thugs all shoved their weapons into his back at once. He dropped his kunai and stumbled away from Gato, breathing just as heavily as the suit-wearing man.

"You crazy fool," Gato panted. "If you're so eager to join your friend, go ahead. But just not taking me. Not this time."

"Uh-uh. I won't be joining Haku. Where he's gone I cannot follow," He stood as straight as he could and moved towards Gato, who moved back in return.

"Stay back! S-Stay back!" Gato commanded, taking a step away from Zabuza for every step Zabuza took towards him.

"No, my friend," Zabuza grinned, putting his face right up against Gato's with a crazy glint in his eye. "It's the other place we're going to. You and me both, Gato." He growled as Gato whimpered in fear. "I can't think of a better location fro a demon ninja, can you? I'm told that there are many demons down there, of all shapes and sizes. Oh yes, I should fit right in down there. _You_, on the other hand, Gato…well, I fear you are in for a very long and painful eternity!" Zabuza cried.

"I-I'm n-no-not afraid of y-yo-you!" Gato stuttered as Zabuza laughed manically.

Zabuza smirked.

With that final roar, Zabuza reach behind him and used his mouth to rip out one of the kunai from his back. He slashed once at Gato's chest, once at his arm and a final time at his shoulder. Then he twisted around and slashed his back. Moving again, Zabuza sliced growled and became the demon everyone fear. With one final, powerful strike, Zabuza sent Gato into the ocean, begging for oxygen and on a one way trip to hell.

Zabuza looked at the thugs and they were scared instantly. They parted so that he could move passed them without needing to kill any more of them or their comrades. Taking the invitation to pass, Zabuza dropped the kunai from his mouth and stumbled forwards to Haku's limp body. His vision blurred and he fell to his knees, but no one helped him.

"Haku…," He groaned in pain, wanting to be next to the young boy he took into his care before he died. He looked up and saw an angel, only it was Haku in his pink kimono. "So this is…goodbye…at last." He managed to say though the pain and exhaustion that overtook his body. "Not once did I ever thank you, Haku…forgive me for that." He asked as he fell forwards onto his face.

"Don't turn away," Kakashi ordered as Naruto looked away from Zabuza's dead body. "When you live like a warrior, this is how it ends."

Sakura looked at Zabuza for the respected minute before turning back to Sasuke. A few last tears dropped onto his cheek. She rested her head on his chest and kneeled lower so that her own chest was just brushing his, closing her eyes to pray for those who died that day. Her shoulders continued to shake, but her sobs were still silent.

_Wh-Where am I?_ Sasuke asked himself as he looked up to see skies of bright blue. _Am I alive? Or…Sakura? Can it be?_ He lowered his eyes, seeing a head of pink hair sobbing into his chest. _It is! But…is she crying?_

"Sasuke…kun…," He heard her whisper in a sob.

"Sakura…it's hard to breath with you on top of me," He panted, hearing the crying suddenly stop. He saw her head lift, a few spare drops of water drop from her eyes and onto his shirt.

"S…Sasuke? You…You're alive?!" She cried out, smiling a brilliant smile that he had never seen before. His pain was still there, but something about Sakura's smile made everything feel alright again. However, as soon as it came, it was gone again. She scooped up his head from his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Ow! Sakura, that hurts!" Sasuke complained.

"I don't care! You have me worried, idiot! The least you can do is endure a little pain until I can get this hug out of my system," She yelled back, not letting go, but loosening her grip a little.

As soon as she let go, Sasuke tried to stand. Sakura, seeing him struggle, lifted his arm across her shoulders and helped him up. They gathered their balance and walked forwards a little.

"Sakura," Sasuke called.

"Hmm?" Sakura answered, looking forwards with a frown.

"…thank you…," He whispered so that only she could hear it. Sakura had no idea why he was thanking her, but thought that he was probably delusional from almost dying.

"If you feel a lot of pain, tell me," Sakura ordered.

"I will. But…where's Naruto? And that guy in the mask?" Sasuke asked the pinkette.

"Naruto's fine. But Haku—the guy in the mask—, he's dead," She said softly, looking at the fallen body.

"Dead?" Sasuke repeated. "But how? Did…Naruto do it?"

"Well…partly. Naruto beat him up, but Kakashi-sensei finished him," She informed the curious boy. "He was protecting Zabuza."

"Oh…I see," Sasuke looked up at her. "What did you do?" When Sakura's cheeks tinted pink—something he never thought he would see, even in his wildest dreams—he was even more curious.

"Just…a bit of remembering. I wasn't really important," She muttered, but he could tell she was holding out.

"Nothing important?! You saved my life!" Tazuna yelled, gesturing to the large wound Sakura had. It was from where Zabuza had ripped through her shoulder and almost taken her arm with his blade.

"Oh yeah. My bad," She smirked, covering her shoulder. Sasuke knew what she was doing, though. Sakura wasn't the type of person who liked having others worry about her, so she covered up her pain with a smile.

"What do you mean 'my bad'?!" Tazuna fumed.

"I saved the cry-baby," She mocked.

"You cried more than me! and all over this little twerp here!" Tazuna stated, gesturing to Sasuke.

"Shut up!" She snapped, her cheeks remaining slightly pink in color.

"You cried for me?" Sasuke asked her in disbelief.

"Shut up! Both of you!" She ordered, although her pink cheeks said it all.

"Che," Sasuke smirked. Sakura glared at him and raised her hand to her mouth.

"Naruto! It's Sasuke! He's alright!" Sakura called to the blonde. Naruto turned to look at his once-dead team mate in shock. Sasuke looked away from everyone, to the ground, and lifted his hand as if he were greeting Naruto instead of saying 'I'm not dead'.

Naruto's expression of shock turned into disbelief and then into joy as he looked at Sasuke. He then looked at Haku, who had supposedly killed his Uchiha team mate earlier, in the ice dome.

_I see…he…,_ Naruto thought in realization.

"Well, well. Will wonders never cease?" Kakashi mused as if his student didn't just cheat death. "Amazing."

"Hey! Yoo-hoo!" One of the thugs called to the ninja. "Don't go getting too comfortable."

"This party ain't over yet." Another stated. "Who's gonna pay us now that Gato's gone?"

"No way we're gonna leave here empty handed. So, we're just gonna have to hit that village and see what they've got for us."

"Not good," Kakashi muttered.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei, you must have a Jutsu that can take care of this bunch of losers," Naruto prompted.

"Not right now," Kakashi replied grimly. "I used too much of my chakra."

"Let's get 'em boys!" A thug called as the others cheered and moved forwards. Before the thugs could even take three steps, an arrow landed in their paths, lodged into the bridge. They looked to where is came from and Inari stood, proud and tall, with a crossbow in his hands and every able-bodied man and woman in the village behind him.

"There's one thing you're forgetting about," Gichi called from behind Inari, next to Tsunami. "Before you enter our village, you'll have to go through us. Every last one of us." Everyone from the village cheered in agreement and lifted their weapons high.

"Inari!" Naruto called out the boy.

"Inari-chan," Sakura smirked. "I knew he wasn't a coward."

"Heroes usually show up at the last minute, you know?" Inari laughed, stealing Naruto's line.

"They've all come…the whole village," Tazuna said to himself in joy. The thugs looked nervous, seeing how many people were gathered to fight them.

"Heh, no way I'm missing out on all the fun! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The blonde boy called, using his signature Jutsu. One Naruto became five and the thugs backed up a bit.

"Don't think that I'm letting you fight while I tend to Mr. 'I'm dead but I'm not', Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura warned as she raised her kunai.

"We're fighting too!" The three said together. By now, the thugs were so far back, they were practically drowning in the water behind them.

"I might have just enough chakra to help you two out," Kakashi stated, looking at Naruto with his Sharingan. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He called, becoming thousands of Kakashi's. "Kakashi-style!" They all said.

"Okay, still want to fight?" The Kakashi clones, the Naruto clones and Sakura all asked together.

"No thanks!" A few of the thugs called as they all ran to the small boat they were carried to the bridge on.

"Victory!" Inari called, setting off a wave of cheers and laughs behind him as the villagers watched Gato's men flee. Naruto and Kakashi dispelled their Jutsu and walked in different directions. Naruto stayed where he was, Sakura walked back to help support Sasuke and Kakashi walked to the 'dead' Zabuza.

"Sounds like it's over, huh?" Zabuza croaked, still half way between life and death.

"Yeah," Kakashi answered shortly.

"Kakashi…I have a favor to ask of you," Zabuza told him.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Take me to him," He requested. "Before I go, I need to see him one last time." Zabuza elaborated. Kakashi sighed and pulled his headband back over his Sharingan eye. He then looked down at Zabuza with sympathy.

"Sure," He assured him. Everyone watched as Kakashi took all of the weapons out of Zabuza's back and picked him up. He then began the short journey to Haku's fallen form, just as promised. The snow began to fall over the bridge, giving the battle-worn stone a blanket of relief. It caused much question amongst the people.

"Huh?" Naruto spoke.

"Impossible," one villager said.

"Snowing at this time of year?" another said.

_Is it you, Haku? Are you weeping?_ Zabuza asked the sky. He turned to look at the pinkette slightly. _Or are you helping a friend to shed more tears of her own?_ He added, mentally smiling. _You always were too soft._

Kakashi reached Haku's body and knelt down so that he could gently place Zabuza in his rightful place next to Haku. Once the deed was done, Zabuza thanked him and the Jounin walked away to give Zabuza privacy to show the feelings he preferred to hide. Zabuza turned his head to look at his charge, Haku.

"You were always at my side. The least I can do…is to be beside _you_ at the end," He struggled to move his hand, but still managed to reach up to touch Haku's angelic face. "I know it cannot be, but…I wish I could go to where you have gone. How I wish I could…join you there. H-Haku…" He said in his dying breath.

Zabuza passed and the sun shone through the clouds, melting a snowflake in Haku's eye so it looked at is he were crying. They landed in Sakura's hair as she swallowed her sadness. But, Sasuke noticed it, so he held around her shoulders tighter as if to give her reassurance in the only way he knew how.

"He told me…that where he came from…it was always snowing," Naruto said though his tears. "All the time."

"Of course. His spirit was as pure as the snow," Kakashi stated. "You never know, Zabuza. Maybe you _will_ join him there. Who's to say?"

* * *

"That's it…isn't it?" Sakura asked as she crouched in front of Haku's grave, placing down snowdrop flowers with a small smile.

"Hmm?" Kakashi acknowledged as he placed Zabuza's sword up against the older nin's grave.

"That's the ninja way. To use and be used by people as weapons and tools," She nodded, kissing her hand and placing it on the wooden cross before standing up and looking towards her team.

"Shinobi are _all_ tools in the hands of destiny. No point in wondering whether it's right or wrong…it just is. It's the same anywhere you go or look," Kakashi told her.

"Well, if you ask me, if that's what being a ninja is all about, something's out of whack," Naruto stated confidently. "Is that why we go through all this training? Just to end up like Haku and Zabuza?"

"What is the reason for that?" Sasuke asked in agreement.

"Well," Kakashi sighed. "It's a question without an answer, and that is something we ninja have to deal with every day of our lives. Like Zabuza, and Haku."

"Okay!" Naruto decided. "I've just come to a decision. From now on, I'm finding my own ninja way. A way that's straight and true and without any regrets. From now on, I'm following the way of Naruto!" He declared.

"Err, Naru-"

"Just let him believe what he wants, sensei," Sakura cut in. "It saves everyone a headache when he tries to argue." She sighed. Sasuke nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

Standing in front of the entrance to the newly completed bridge were the ninja of Konoha who helped path the way for the bridge to be completed without further troubles. Kakashi was standing on the far left, smiling lazily at the villagers. Naruto was to his right, grinning away and rubbing the back of his head. Next to Naruto was Sakura, who had a small smile in her eyes. Last, but not least, was Sasuke, who looked like he couldn't wait to get back to Konoha.

"We could never have finished the bridge without you," Tazuna stated as he spoke for all of the people present who wished to thank the ninja.

"Thank you for everything," Kakashi said with a wave of his hand and a tilt of his head. Naruto stared at Inari, who was desperately trying to hold back his tears.

"Now, now. Don't get all choked up. We'll come back and visit as soon as we possibly can!" Naruto promised. All of the ninja bid a final goodbye and turned to head back to their home in the village hidden in the leaves.

"It was all their doing. Thanks to Naruto, we were able to stand up for what we believe and finish our bridge to a place we'd never known. A place where we found our courage, and our dreams," Tazuna said as a way of remembrance to the two ninja.

"Say, speaking of the bridge," One man call out. "Now that it's finished, shouldn't we name it?"

"Yes," Tazuna agreed. "Of course. Heh. And I know just the name for it as well."

"You do?" Another man questioned. "What?"

"We'll call it; 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. That sounds good." He nodded.

"That's a great name," Tsunami nodded in agreement.

"Haha!" Naruto laughed from on the bridge. "As soon as we get back, I'm going to let Iruka-sensei fix me up a whole mess of ramen to celebrate a mission accomplished. Oh! And just wait till I tell Konohamaru about all of my adventures!"


	11. A New Chapter Begins: The Chunin Exams!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Back in Konoha—much too late to be home, in Sakura's opinion—we join a certain pink-haired ninja as she is just waking up in the morning. She stretched her arms above her head and opened her mouth wide. The corners of her eyes were slightly watery, but that was to be expected after such a big yawn. Walking into the kitchen, Sakura made himself some toast, buttered it, got the milk out of the fridge and sat down at the table with the milk and the toast on either side of her. She picked up her toast in one hand and the milk in the other, lifting the latter so that it was next-to her ear. Sakura shook the carton slightly and heard the lumpy milk swashing inside.

"Argh," She groaned lightly at having only lumpy milk. Sakura sighed and placed it back down on the table, lifting her toast into her mouth and biting off a big piece of the crust. As she chewed slowly, Sakura recalled the events that had taken place during the fight between Zabuza and Haku. She didn't understand why, but half of it felt like a dream to the pinkette. Like she had been asleep throughout most of it. Things got even stranger when Sakura rested that night. Her dreams were filled with voices of people that sounded strangely familiar to her and images of a baby crying. A shudder ran through the pinkette's body as she tried to get the picture of that baby out of her head. It was not the baby that had frightened her…but what the baby was laid down on; a pool of crimson-blood. Sakura harshly flinched and vigorously shook her head. Pick locks swaying back and forth at the movement.

_Calm down Sakura_, she sternly told herself. _It was only a dream…only a dream…_

That's what Sakura desperately wanted to believe. But…the feeling of uneasiness just wouldn't shake off. And throughout the entire night the pinkette couldn't help but feel as though something was watching her every move.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the bridge second. Sasuke was already there when she arrived, and he made it known by welcoming her with a short 'hey'. She replied with the almightily over-used 'hi', and they were swung into silence. Sasuke leant on the red railing and Sakura stood a bit in front and to the left on him, lost in her thoughts. Sakura watched Sasuke from the corner of her emerald-eye. Flashes of his—almost—dead body running through her mind. Unknown to the kunoichi, Sasuke was aware of her eyes on him. But choose to ignore it. He heard the sound of feet tapping on ground and looked at Naruto as he ran towards Sakura.

"Hey, good morning, Sakura-chan!" He greeted. But his warm eyes turned into a glare as soon as he caught sight of the Uchiha. Sasuke stared back and the two of them were consumed in a staring contest as Sakura closed her eyes and counted down from ten.

_Ten…_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

…_Nine…_

Naruto growled a little.

…_Eight…_

Sasuke's right eye twitched.

…_Seven…_

Naruto's lip quirked at the corner.

…_Six…_

Sasuke's usual scowl deepened.

…_Five…_

Naruto made a 'tsk' sound in way of further challenging.

…_Fo-OH, FORGET IT!_

"STOP IT! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Sakura screamed. Both boys looked at her and blinked before huffing and looking in the opposite direction to each other. Sakura sighed. That was as good as it got.

_Geez, they've been like this ever since we got back from the Land of Waves! _Sakura complained mentally. _I'll never understand the teenage boy mind._

**'**_**Cha! Hurry up, Kakashi-sensei, or you're dead!'**_ Inner agreed violently, shaking her fists and glaring at nothing.

* * *

Time passed slowly and soon the team seven Genin were asleep on their feet. Kakashi choose this point to make his appearance.

"Hey, guys," He called casually, lifting his hand in a way of greeting. "I'm sorry that I'm late. Afraid that I got _lost_ on the path of life." He sighed, trying to make it convincing.

"WHA-?! Y-You LIAR!" Naruto screamed at him, successfully waking Sakura from her light slumber. Kakashi sighed and jumped down, only to be automatically bombarded by his team.

"What are we doing next?" Sakura asked him calmly. It wasn't her who was the problem. It was the blonde who followed up her question with an entire _speech_ of his own.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm ready for the next ninja mission, sensei. And hey, come on, no more of this dumb beginner stuff, okay?" He ordered. "I want a chance to prove myself. I'm talking a _real_ mission! Where I can show what I'm made of! Gaaah! I've got to break out and burn it up!" Fire burned in his eyes. "See?!"

"Uhhhhhh, right," Kakashi said slowly, putting his hand up in mock defeat on the matter. "I get it. That's great, Naruto. Now, take it easy, would ya?" Naruto's head snapped in the direction of the brooding, but calm, Sasuke.

_Grrrrrrrr, Sasuke. He's always rescuing everyone on our missions, _Naruto thought as he put his hands up to fight. _Trying to grab all the glory and making me look like a chump. But he'll not get the edge on ME!_ He concluded proudly.

_Man is __**he**__ fired up,_ Sakura thought with a sweat-drop.

_Dobe, _Sasuke deadpanned.

_Today's the day!_ Naruto promised with the flames still burning behind him.

-Naruto's thoughts-

_Sasuke fell down. He was exhausted and heavily injured. A kunai sped towards him, but he was too weak to stop it. Looking up and preparing for his untimely demise, Sasuke was ready to accept his death. Suddenly, the amazing and totally heroic Naruto jumped in and used his own kunai to hit the other one away, thus saving the Uchiha._

"_Ha! What's the matter? Can't take care of yourself, Sasuke?" The hero asked him in vanity._

"_Naruto! You're a true hero!" Sakura gushed, hanging onto his arm and kissing him on the cheek._

With a slightly perverted grin and solid determination burning behind him, Naruto clenched a fist and almost drowned in his thoughts of saving Sasuke, winning Sakura's heart and being crowned ramen king. Then Sasuke would have to bow down to him and admit that Naruto is better than him. He'll have Sakura, the perfect queen and everyone else would be his subjects. Ino and Sasuke would be thrown in his castle dungeon and Sakura and he would live happily ever after!

"Believe it!" He cheered out loud. Sakura stared at him, freaked out, and Sasuke sighed at his weirder-than-usual behavior.

"Let us know when you're done fantasizing, Naruto. Then we can start the mission, alright?" Kakashi asked, also worried about the blonde.

"Right!" Naruto agreed.

"You better not be dreaming about me," Sakura warned.

"Ah! N-No, Sakura-chan! Of course not!" He laughed nervously.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"Teme," Naruto growled in return.

* * *

Later that day, team seven were weed picking in the garden of some old lady who calls for the same mission every three seconds. Naruto watched as Sakura and Sasuke both pulled up a clump of weeds.

"Well, I'm gonna beat Sasuke, anyway," Naruto proclaimed as he began rolling up his sleeves and he ripped anything out of the ground, so long as he could get his hands on it. Flowers, weeds, leaves, mud and much more went flying. After five minutes, his section of the garden was bare. Nothing but a big pile of greenery beside Naruto was there. He laughed and rubbed his nose, thinking of how the old lady would thank him for being to good and possibly even recommend him for bigger and better missions, ones that were more fit for a hero like him.

"Hey, you!" The lady said, walking over to the blonde. Sakura shook her head as Sasuke mimicked her action with a sigh.

"Oh. Hi, lady! I got rid of all your weeds," Naruto pronounced. "Pretty cool, huh?" He boasted, not noticing the growing vein on the lady's forehead. "Uh, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing her shoulders shaking.

"You pulled the weed," The lady confirmed. "And! You also pulled up all of my plants!"

"Huh?" Naruto voiced in surprise.

"Those were special herbs I've been growing and YOU DESTROYED THEM!" She hollered. From the front of the house, all anyone could hear was Naruto's pain-filled grunts as he got pummeled by an old lady.

* * *

Now sporting the 'black eye' look, Naruto used the tongs he was given for this mission to pick a can out of the river he stood in and throw it into the basket on his back. He grumbled as he wadded on through the water, collecting more cans. Sasuke did the same action, as well as Sakura while their sensei just continued to read his orange book. The blonde boy cried out as he slipped in the water and was carried by the currents in the stream towards a giant waterfall. Sakura was too far away to get to him in time and Kakashi…well, he had no excuse, really. Naruto went over, but before he could fall down too much, he found himself being held up by Sasuke, who had Sakura holding a rope at the top for him to hold on to.

"You are such a dobe," Sasuke muttered. Naruto growled, mainly because he had to be saved again.

* * *

"Bah! Hey!" Naruto grunted as he was pulled along by a dog that was easily twice his size. "Not there! You're supposed to go the other way!"

Sakura and Sasuke, who were holding the leashes to a pair of much smaller dogs, just shook their heads.

"What an idiot," Sasuke muttered.

"He just _had_ to pick the biggest dog," Sakura sighed as Naruto's dog pulled him near a restricted zone.

"That's not a place for dogs, it's a minefield!" Naruto exclaimed as his dog dragged him to the restricted area. Sasuke and Sakura watched as five bombs went off. By the end of that mission, Naruto was singed from the bombs and the dog was A-okay.

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all walked down the street after their missions, with Naruto being supported by Sasuke and Sakura. The latter held his right arm over her shoulders, holding his wrist with her right hand, and her left arm around his waist. Sasuke was doing pretty much the same, except he had Naruto left arm held over his shoulder with his left hand and his right arm around the blonde's back, just above Sakura's so his and her arms were touching. She didn't notice, but he did.

"Look at you…you're hopeless, Naruto," Sakura stated angrily.

"You really are just one big problem," Sasuke noted casually, but with a taunting smirk.

"Ouch!" He called out. Sasuke pulled away from his support of Naruto—leaving Sakura to hold him herself, thank you very much—and he looked at his arm. Right where Sakura's hand was brushing on his arm was a small red mark. She'd pinched him!

"Ha! Serves you right, teme!" Naruto cheered, pulling his arm away from Sakura so that she wouldn't have to deal with his weight.

"I guess we're not making a lot of progress on the 'team work' thing then, huh?" Kakashi sighed, looking at his arguing team of misfits.

"That's right! Our team work's all messed up and it's all because of _you_, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, shaking a fist at the Uchiha, who was currently walking away. "You think you're better than everyone else?!"

"Not everyone," Sasuke assured, still walking. "Just you. Face it. I'm better and stronger than you are." He stopped walking and turned to face Naruto and Sakura. "It's a fact. Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong?"

_They're actually getting along __**worse**__ than before…if that's even at all possible._ Sakura noticed. _What should I do?_

Naruto was growling, but Sasuke remained silent. That is, he didn't make a sound until a flash of Haku's mask flitted though his mind. He narrowed his eyes and growled, remembering how he was pretty much proven to be weaker than Naruto in that fight. He was almost killed, Naruto was fine.

_Grrrrrrrr! I don't have time to waste on Naruto and these lame, baby missions. I've got to hone my skills so that I can beat them. So that I can finally be strong enough,_ Sasuke thought with a growl of his own.

"All right guys…let's call it a day. You can beat each other to a pulp some other time," Sakura sighed, since she noticed that Kakashi wasn't planning on stepping in anytime soon.

"Anyway, I have to file my report on this mission," Kakashi spoke up suddenly as he saw a bird fly over his head. It's leftover feathers falling tenderly onto the ground.

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled. "I'm outta here." He stated as he turned and began to walk away. Sakura looked up and watched him take five steps before she got up too.

"Wait!" She called after him. Sasuke heard her, paused and turned around only slightly.

"What do you want?" He asked in his usual impassive voice. Sasuke was more than surprised to see a blush forming on the pinkette's cheeks.

"Well…," she began, struggling with her words and refusing to make eye-contact with the dark-haired boy. "I think that…for the sake of the team…we should work on our teamwork together." Every ninja present froze at the words that had escaped Sakura's mouth. _Did she just say that we should get along? _Sasuke asked himself in disbelief. But he kept his face composed.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted while turning away from the pinkette. "You're the same as Naruto."

"Huh?" Sakura questioned.

'**Ugh!' **Inner Sakura grunted as she struggled to carry the enormous weight that was suddenly dropped on her.

Sakura though, kept her face composed as Sasuke continued by saying, "In every mission so far you've done nothing but be protected. Hn. Frankly, your ability is below Naruto's."

Inner Sakura almost dropped down to the ground as the weight only got heavier. Sakura was shaking like a leaf and was retraining herself from killing the Uchiha at that moment as he walked away.

"Uchiha!" she shouted angrily, causing him to pause. "Don't worry about me cause I'm gonna make you eat those words soon enough! You hear me bastard?!"

Sasuke seemed unaffected by her words and continued to head down the path while Sakura huffed and began stomping in the other direction. Kakashi, who had watched the entire scene sighed with a sweat-drop. _I thought those two would start to get along when we got back, _Kakashi thought to himself. _Well…I guess some things never change…_

Kakashi, getting a headache, muttered something about a report and he 'Poofed' away and left Naruto all alone. But, what the blonde didn't notice was the square box decorated to look like the ground slide over to him. Actually, I suppose it was more of a rock costume than ground. When it got close enough for Naruto to hear the shuffling, he turned to see a square rock with eyeholes stop next to his foot. Now, Naruto was the biggest idiot you'd ever meet, but he knew when something was next to his foot and it wasn't there a few minutes ago. Very suspicious to him, how these rock are now a days.

_Fake rocks? What's up with that?_ He wondered to himself as his eyebrows twitched. He decided to test his theory by walking forwards a few steps. He heard the 'rock' follow him, so he stopped for a few seconds before breaking out into a run. The 'rock' was lifted slightly and the ones in the box ran after him, still confident of their little disguise.

He ran…they followed. He ran the other way, they followed. This carried on until Naruto and his boxy pursuers had run around a good eight times, but eventually he stopped and faced them. The box dropped, causing air to shift the dirt up around it and that made it obvious that the so-called rock was previously moving. Naruto pointed a finger at his followers.

"That's the worst disguise of all time! There's no such thing a square rocks!" he proclaimed. "It's completely obvious, Believe it!"

"You saw through my camouflage again! You're slick, boss," A small voice from inside the box squeaked. "Just what I'd expect from my greatest rival."

Then the box began to light, just as a, explosion would before the 'BOOM!' happened.

To be specific, three booms happened, and all a different color. One was pink, one was yellow and the other was blue. Once the smoke finally cleared, it revealed three kids in a crawling position, trying to catch their breaths from the smoke. One was a girl, with orange/red hair sticking up and out to the side, tied into bunches with onyx eyes and a wardrobe made up of mainly pink with a permanent red blush to compliment her adorable look. The boy on the far side had straight, brown hair and black eyes hidden behind round glasses. His clothing was mainly blue. Lastly, there was the 'honorable grandson of the honorable third Hokage', also known as Konohamaru. He was missing his old cap and all three had the same style of green goggles as Naruto used to wear.

"I think we used a little too much gun powder, you guys," Konohamaru stated as he and his friends were coughing. They all seemed to notice Naruto still looking at them and the introductions rolled out.

"I'm Moegi! The sassiest kunoichi in preschool!" The girl stated, rolling into a blue background. "Check me out!" She said, striking a pose.

"I love algebra!" The glasses-wearing boy stated, going into the same background. "Call me Udon!" He also struck a pose, but a different one to Moegi.

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village!" The one we already know stated for no reason. "My name is…Konohamaru!" He finished, also striking a pose.

"And when we're all together…," The three said in union. "We're the Konohamaru ninja squad!" They stated as their goggles shined.

"Yeah, yeah! I knew it was you, Konohamaru," Naruto yawned, obviously unimpressed with the display. "Hey, what are those things? Those goggles you're all wearing on your heads?" Naruto asked them, noticing the headgear for the first time.

"Haha! You used to wear goggles, remember? So we're copying you!" The grandson of Sarutobi stated proudly.

"Oh," Naruto said, still not interested in the kids. Konohamaru frowned and his friends didn't seem all that happy about his turn in attitude either, since he used to be so much 'cooler' to them.

"Hey! Come on, boss. Why are you being like that?" He asked. "You outta be more excited." Konohamaru scolded.

"So…did you want something?" The blonde asked.

"He's just trying to be 'cool'," Konohamaru whispered to Udon.

"You know what we want," Moegi stated. "Are you busy _now_?"

"Ummm…I have to train, Believe it!" Naruto claimed.

"_What_?! But you promised that you would play ninja with us today," The leader of the trio complained. "Come on!"

"Uh, did I say that?" He asked nervously. _If I say yes, these kids will keep bugging me all day._

"A ninja…_playing_ ninja?" Sakura asked slowly. Everyone turned their heads around and caught sight of the pink-haired kunoichi walking up to them. A grim look playing on her features. Why she's grim you ask? A young Uchiha named 'Sasuke' is fault of that. "What's the point in that?" She questioned.

"Sakura-chan! I thought that you left?!" Naruto corrected, seeing the look she gave him.

"Leader…who's she?" Moegi asked Naruto. She looked at the kunoichi, expecting to see the usual fangirl-type that was common in Konoha, but found herself gaping in awe and the air around this pre-teen that just yelled supremacy. Her breath hitched and she was amazed that she had actually met a kunoichi in Konoha who had enough power to get that kind of aura.

"This is Haruno Sakura! She's my teammate!" The boy claimed proudly, trying to ignore the blush that was forming on his cheeks at the stare Sakura was giving him. Konohamaru looked back and forth between the blonde and the pinkette until he noticed the red in his 'leaders' cheeks.

"Oh…," Konohamaru stretched on while giving Naruto a sly smile. "Not bad boss…"

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Come on," Konohamaru replied. "I know she's your…girlfriend."

Naruto's face, at this point, was as red as a tomato while Sakura's eyes turned a bit dazed with a glare.

"**What did he say?"** Inner Sakura growled while beginning to break free and take control of Sakura's mind.

"Well…," Naruto stated in a nervous tone. "You can tell that she's crazy about me."

"**THAT'S IT!!" **Inner Sakura yelled as she took complete control and forced Sakura's body to take a nice swing at the blonde. Naruto went flying back from the pinkette's punch and crashed right into the near-by fence.

"Boss!" Konohamaru exclaimed while glaring at the kunoichi. Sakura was currently taking deep and heavy breaths as Inner Sakura's menacing aura discharged all throughout her body.

"How dare you?!" he yelled at the pinkette, not knowing the consequences that would come with it. "You ugly witch!"

Sakura began taking deliberate steps towards the Hokage's grandson while her own glare intensified. Inner Sakura was crackling her knuckles with a raging fire burned around her. Konohamaru, finally seeing the danger he was in, took slow steps backwards. He let out a shriek as the murderous kunoichi began to strike at him.

* * *

"Alright, thanks for the report, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said as Kakashi dropped the mission report on the desk in front of him. "How's Naruto doing? Is he getting along okay with the other students?" He asked as Kakashi looked around. In the room were a bunch of other Jounin and Chunin, writing reports or just lounging around between shifts at the gate.

"Hmm? Well…er…little by little," The Jounin answered vaguely.

"It's getting so busy around here. I haven't seen him since he got back from the mission in the Land of Waves. I'm a little worried., The Chunin confessed.

"Ah…you know, Sasuke is also in our group. Naruto sees him as a rival, which puts a constant strain on us and a very tight leash on our team work. But it also pushes Naruto to excel, so he's made amazing progress as it is. Some day, his skill may be so strong they'll match the person he respects most in the world. You," Kakashi stated.

"You don't say," Iruka chuckled. "What about…you know, Sakura?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"She's an…unusual girl. I noticed that she's actually the one pushing Naruto and Sasuke to work harder. It's like she's more worried about them getting stronger than herself. Just today she offered some extra training with Sasuke to help their teamwork," Kakashi laughed.

"Is that so?" Iruka replied. Kakashi then adopted a look of seriousness.

"I'm a little worried though…," he said in a voice that sounded like a tired old man. Most people would have asked what was he worried about…but Iruka understood perfectly and nodded.

"I was too when she was assigned a team," the Chunin admitted.

"Iruka…," Kakashi said in a slow and sincere voice. "You know that I care deeply about Sakura and would protect her with my life but…it's getting a bit difficult…"

"How so?" Iruka curiously asked and froze at the next words to escape the Jounin's lips.

"Because I can sense that _he's_ close by."

* * *

Both Naruto and Konohamaru lay beaten up on the ground with large bumps on their sore heads. Sakura, finally regaining control over her mind, walked away with a huff and arms crossed. Konohamaru sat up and clenched his throbbing head.

"Ow…," he complained while glaring at Sakura's retreating back. "Was she even human? And did you see her forehead? That thing was huge!"

Sakura, who had heard this, froze in her spot while Inner Sakura took control once again. Naruto and Konohamaru's team all shook with fear as the pinkette mechanically turned around with a glare so intense that even the most bravest of ninja would crawl under a rock. Sensing danger, Naruto and the others began running for their dear lives with Sakura not too far behind them.

Konohamaru kept running until he bumped into someone and fell back. Looking up to see who it was, he found fully armed ninja they had never seen before, standing tall and looking highly un-amused.

One was a kunoichi with a pale lilac off the shoulder, wrap-dress that had a red sash, sleeves that folded at her elbows and the bottom folded to just below her knees. Under the dress she had a net-shirt and her legs were netted to just below the dress. On her feet she wore black sandals, but not the same kind as any of the other ninja in Konohagakure. Her headband sat around her neck and her blonde hair was tied into four, spiked ponytails.

The second person was male and was the one they bumped. He had a baggy black, full jumpsuit that cut off at his ankles and wrists and showed off the same style of sandals as the girl. His hands were in his pockets, but they could tell he had black gloves on. Upon his head sat a cowl with pointed cat-like ears at the top and his headband on the forehead. On the chest of his jumpsuit was a white circle, the left side filled in with red and the right side yellow. All over his face were purple war-paint marks. Both of them had a large weapon strapped to their backs. The girls looked to be a folded fan—a very big one, mind you—and the boy had something even bigger and wrapped in bandages. They looked very intimidating, especially from the point of view of a child who hadn't even graduated as a ninja yet.

"Do you need something?" The guy asked in one of those deep voices that all kids between the ages of five and ten found scary. Naruto and Sakura, who had caught up by now, gasped slightly as Moegi and Udon looked worried for Konohamaru.

* * *

A bird circled the sky as Kurenai watched her team catch their breath from training. Kiba and Hinata were both panting visibly, but Shino looked at he usually did. The Jounin heard the bird's cry and her red eyes widened as she looked up.

_Hmm, I wonder, _She thought.

* * *

Asuma—the sensei of Shikamaru, Choji and Ino—looked up when he heard the bird's call. He and his team were seated just outside a small food stand. Choji was munching on his chips, Ino was drinking her tea and Shikamaru, who noticed how his teacher reacted to the bird, looked at the older man.

_Huh…now?_ Asuma wondered to himself.

* * *

"Konohamaru!" Naruto called as the guy in black lifted up the younger one by his scarf.

"So…does this hurt, punks?" The guy asked, tightening his grip. The girl looked around slightly and turned to the other boy.

"Put him down, Kankuro. You know that you'll just have to pay for it later," She warned him, still looking slightly around as if expecting someone to show up.

"You better take your hands off him right now!" Naruto hollered as the unknown ninja looked at his headband. _So he's a leaf village Genin, _Kankuro mused as he grinned slightly.

"We got a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess with these punks a bit, huh?" Kankuro asked the girl. Konohamaru struggled and began kicking the older boy's chest.

"You let go of me, you jerk!" Konohamaru ordered.

"You're feisty…but not for long," Kankuro stated, tightening his grip further. Naruto was growling by this point, angered by this guy.

"Put him down!" Naruto roared, charging at Kankuro. Looking at Naruto with a calm expression, Kankuro moved his fingers a bit and directed his unseen attack at Naruto's feet. The boy was thrown back. "What was that?!" He asked in shock.

"You're a leaf Genin, huh? Looks like this village is full of wimps," The boy stated, sounding most amused.

"Hey! Cut it out! It hurts!" Konohamaru complained, choking for air.

"That's it! Let them go now or I'll break you apart! You got that?" Naruto threatened.

"You're annoying…all of you," Kankuro mused. "I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings, so when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth…I just wanna break him in half." Moegi and Udon began crying and Naruto only hoped what he was thinking of saying didn't sound as lame to them as it did to him.

"Fine," The other girl sighed. "I'm not involved in any of this, okay?"

"First, I'll take care of this squirt, then I'll waste the other one," Kankuro stated.

"You'll pay for this! Believe it!" Naruto promised. The boy just laughed and pulled back his fist to punch Konohamaru. But that fist came to a halt at the kunai that whizzed right passed Kankura's head and nicked his cheek, drawing a line of blood.

"Let him go," Sakura demanded as she stepped forward. Kankuro glared at the pinkette as she swiftly pulled out two shurikens and launched them at him. Kankuro stumbled back, away from the thrown weapons, but kept the grip he had on Konohamaru. Sakura, using his moment of distraction, ran at full speed towards the outsider. But Kankuro had already noticed her attack and prepared to punch her right in her pretty-little-face. But something stopped his attack and made Sakura freeze.

A rock, no bigger than Naruto's big toe, stuck Kankuro in the hand he was holding Konohamaru with. The shock of the attack made him drop the scarf-wearing kid and Konohamaru landed on his butt. Sakura used this chance to pick up Konohamaru and set him on his feet next to Moegi. The older boy held his wrist were the rock—which was actually more of a small stone—had him and he stared in disbelief that such a miniscule thing could cause him enough pain to drop the kid. No matter how small the pain was, the stone had still managed to stop his attack. He growled and looked up into the tree where the stone came from. Low and behold, Sasuke sat there with another stone in his hand.

"What do you bastards think your doing?" The Uchiha asked with a scowl while throwing the stone up and catching it, then throwing it up again. The girl looked up at him with a small blush across her cheeks.

_Well, well…the local hottie, _She recognized, due to the posture, voice and appearance. Every village had at least one.

"You bastard! I didn't need your help!" Sakura yelled up at him with a sneer. Sasuke looked at her casually and she gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, because almost getting punched in the face looks so masterful that I'll have to train harder to let that happen to me," Sasuke mocked as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me go all _kunoichi _on your ass!" Sakura threatened.

"You do that and I'll have to go all _avenger_ on yours," Sasuke retorted smartly.

"Your such an asshole. Oh, and by-the-way, big mouths and small brains don't mix!" Sakura exclaimed angrily while flailing her arms in the air childishly.

"Hn," the Uchiha grunted. "Don't bother me; I'll ignore you later." Sakura glared at him and the next thing everyone knew, he had a shuriken right next-to his head. No one even knew she had thrown it until it landed.

"Well?" Sakura prompted.

"You made your point," Sasuke grunted, looking away. Kankuro looked at the shuriken ad then the girl and whistled low. _She's gorgeous! But this guy…I don't know, _Kankuro thought.

"Oh great, another wimp to tick me off," Kankuro sighed as if it were normal for everyone to bug him. Sasuke caught the stone and crushed it in his hand, letting the powder sprinkle.

"Get lost," He ordered. Moegi looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes and even Sakura had to admit that his posture and voice made him look pretty cool.

"Grrrrrrrr, how come _you're_ not cool like that?" Konohamaru asked his 'boss' while pointing to Sasuke.

"A-Ah, whadda ya mean? I could've taken that guy out in two seconds flat, no problem," Naruto assured. Sakura looked at him and scoffed.

"Yeah, because having an arrogant Uchiha and a girl fight for you is really heroic," She stated with the roll of her eyes.

"Gah! Sakura-chan!" Naruto panicked. Sakura shrugged and looked back to Kankuro and Sasuke. _Grrrrrrrr! Sasuke! You're always trying to make me look bad in front of everyone! _Naruto stated angrily in his head.

"Hey, punk," Kankuro called to Sasuke. "Get down here." He ordered as Sasuke looked at him with an 'as if' look plastered all over his face. "_You_ are the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and _nothing_ to back it up." He stated as he pulled his weapon off of his back.

"What?!" The girl yelled. "Are you gonna use the Crow? For this?" She questioned in worry.

"Kankuro, back off," A voice from the same tree as Sasuke—but on the branch on the other side—commanded in an icy tone. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

Everyone looked to where it had come from to see an eyebrow-less red-head wearing desert robes with a gourd on his back and the kanji for love above his left eye.

"Oh…u-uh…H-Hey, um…Gaara," Kankuro stuttered.

_How did he get there?_ Sasuke wondered. _He didn't make a sound. Only Jounin at Kakashi's level are that smooth, as far as I know._ He remembered. 'Gaara' narrowed his eyes and looked from Sakura to Sasuke.

* * *

"I have summoned you all for a very important purpose," The Sandaime Hokage stated to everyone gathered in his office. "Seeing your fellow Jounin here, I'm sure you realize what this is about."

_So soon? I thought we'd have a little more time,_ Kakashi confessed in his mind.

"I take it the other lands have been notified about the coming event before now then. I noticed that some of their Genin have already arrived here in the village," Asuma sighed.

"And?" Kurenai asked. "When do we start?"

"We will begin in one week," Sarutobi stated.

"That's pretty short notice," Kakashi said.

"Take heed," Sarutobi began. "Exactly seven days from today, on the first day of July, the Genin will be gathered and tested. Only the very best will be selected as Chunin."

* * *

"You're an embarrassment to our village," Gaara repeated. "Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

"I know…I-I mean, they challenged us," Kankuro replied, pointing at Sakura and Naruto.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked in an offended tone, sending him a death-glare worthy of the grim reaper. Kankuro gulped, but decided to keep trying to play on Gaara's good side.

"They started the whole thing, really," He continued, attempting to ignore the death-glare. "You see, here's what happened-"

"Shut up," Gaara interrupted. "Or I'll kill you." He added icily, staring intensely at the one he was threatening. Sakura was surprised that his tone indicated that he meant it.

"Uh, right. I was totally out of line," Kankuro said, putting his hands in front of him in defense. The girl copied his position. "I'm s-sorry Gaara; I was t-totally out of line." Kankuro said, trying to get Gaara to stop staring at him like he wanted him to explode or die in a very painful way. Looking away from Kankuro, Gaara shifted his gaze to Sakura.

"I'm sorry…for any trouble he caused," Gaara said. Sakura stared at him, both of them giving the other eye contact, but then she looked away, finding a fascinating hold in the fence near her to look at. Gaara shifted his gaze over to Sasuke, who didn't turn away.

_This guy has an evil look in his eye,_ Sasuke noticed as Gaara turned to look at him. _And what was with that look he gave Sakura?_ He added with a frown, noticing the how Gaara had stared at her.

_He stopped Kankuro with a mere pebble. He made it look easy. This guy is someone to keep an eye on,_ Gaara acknowledged. He looked again to Sakura, who didn't notice him staring. _And that girl…I can sense something powerful within her. Better keep an eye on her as well…_ He noted. Sand surrounded Gaara and it looked as if he himself burst into the little grains. It let up when Gaara's crouched body showed up in the spot it landed and he straightened up. Sasuke, still up in the tree, stood to get a better look.

"Let's go," Gaara ordered. "We didn't come here to play games." He added coldly as he began walking.

"A-Alright, Gaara. Sure…I-I get it," Kankuro stuttered as he and the girl turned to walk away too.

"Wait a minute," Sakura called, stepping in front of Naruto and the others. They stopped, but didn't turn to look at her.

"What is it?" The girl asked. She turned to look at Sakura, soon followed by Kankuro and Gaara, who also turned to observe her.

"Let me see you're permission to be here," Sakura stated. "I can tell by you're headbands that you're not from Konohagakure."

"Um, what're you gonna do? Beat them up?" Konohamaru asked, hoping to see Sakura fight.

"No, but I'm going to use my rights. You need permission to enter out village, as all outsiders do. As a kunoichi of Konohagakure, I have the right to demand that you show some identification and your passports as well as your Chunin exam forms," Sakura ordered.

"We have permission," The girl stated, pulling out her passport and showing it to Sakura. She then switched it with her Chunin exam registration form and held it out for Sakura to take, as well as her passport. Sakura took both and observed them carefully, before giving them back with a nod. The girl sighed and nodded, elbowing the brunette for him to take out his form and passport too.

"Here you go, cutie," He said with a wink. Sakura rolled her eyes and took the form and passport. She read both carefully, just as before, but narrowed her eyes at the bottom part.

"Your form isn't completely filled in," She informed him, pointing to the bottom where he had to fill in his age. Kankuro took it back and looked at it before grinning.

"Hey, thanks. That might've kept me out of the exams," He said, filling in the space with a pencil he fished out of his pocket. Sakura looked over to the red-head, who was holding both his form and passport in his right hand. Sakura walked over to him, took them both and read them over before giving them back to him and nodding.

"Okay then, it's good," Sakura confirmed. "You have the permission. I guess that I can't get you kicked out, but I can tell you not to hurt these kids anymore, got it?" Sakura warned, looking mainly at Kankuro. He nodded and she walked back to the others, standing just in front of them.

"I _knew_ that you guys weren't from around here. An hourglass…filled with _sand_. That makes it pretty obvious," She snorted.

"Makes _what_ obvious, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"That they're from somewhere called Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand. They're from Wind Country," Sakura explained, she then turned back to the sand-nin. "Our countries may be allies, but that doesn't exactly get my trust from you guys. Where as _we_ didn't know where you were from at first, you had to have known where we're from and you still attacked us." She frowned.

"You're correct, of course," The girl nodded. "We _are_ Hidden Sand Genin and our home is the Land of Wind. And you were right that we are here for the Chunin exams too." She smiled.

"The Chunin exams? What's that?" Naruto asked, clueless as ever. Sakura looked at him with pure disbelief painted across her face. She hit herself in the forehead with her hand.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Why, _why_ did I get put in a squad with the biggest _idiot_ in Konoha?" She asked herself, hitting herself in the forehead again for good measure and to emphasize her point.

"Well, I've never heard of any Chunin exams, Believe it!" Naruto stated, still in his confused tone.

"Oh, I believe it, alright. I believe that you're totally clueless," The girl smirked with her arms crossed.

"Don't I know it," Sakura sighed.

"Good to know that not all Konoha ninja are weak and stupid, especially the kunoichi," The sand kunoichi smiled.

"Um, boss? Those are the exams that every Genin has to take to graduate and become a full-on Chunin," Konohamaru explained. He then muttered under his breath, "…even I knew that…"

"Oh! Well, why didn't you say so? I am _so_ there!" Naruto said, pumping his clenched fists in the air in excitement.

"Hn," Kankuro snorted at the blonde as the three Sand-nin turned and began walking away again. Sasuke was the one to stop them this time as he jumped down next to Sakura and she crossed her arms.

"Hey!" Sasuke called. "You! Identify yourself!" He ordered. The girl stopped and turned around, pointing to herself with a smile.

"Hmm? You mean me?" She asked happily.

"No. Him," Sasuke corrected, pointing at Gaara. "The guy with the gourd on his back." Kankuro stopped and turned and then Gaara did the same.

"I am Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara," He stated proudly. "I'm curious about you and your friend with the pink hair too. Who are you?" The desert-nin asked.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke," He replied with a smirk.

"Haruno Sakura," The pinkette followed, though she was confused as to why did he even want to know her name. The three of them stared in silence, with Gaara's gaze switching slowly between Sakura and Sasuke and the two leaf-nin staring at him in all calmness.

"Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name too!" Naruto said, breaking the silence, as he grinned and pointed his thumb at his chest.

"I couldn't care less," Gaara stated in all seriousness.

"So, your names are Gaara, Kankuro and Temari and you're from the Village Hidden in the Sand, just to clarify," Sakura stated. The three nodded. "I look forward to seeing you again." She smirked.

"Hmm, maybe you and I can get together for a date sometime?" Kankuro asked slyly. A vain throbbed in Sasuke's forehead as he, unintentionally, stepped in-front of Sakura. Blocking her from Kankura's view.

"More like for a spar or battle…or something along those lines," Sakura signed. Kankuro shrugged and the three of them turned and jumped up, thus leaving the Konoha ninja/ninja-in-training alone.

_Hmm…things are getting interesting, _Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, Konohamaru? Do I seem un-cool or something?" Naruto asked the one who was first to give in the title 'boss' as they sunk in the blue and black depression.

"Well, compared to Sasuke and Sakura, yeah. You're pretty lame," Konohamaru shrugged in reply.

"Ah! You're not gonna show me up, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at his number one rival.

"Hn, back off dobe," Sasuke snorted.

Up a tree, overlooking the fighting Genin, were a bunch of participants for the Chunin exams. Two were boys and one was a girl, making them a traditional team. The boy sitting had bandages coving all of his face, save for his left eye and ear. On his back was a mound of white fur and he wore a grey shirt with sleeves so long that they over-lapped his hands and then some. The girl had knee-length hair, which was tied loosely near the bottom and her headband around her forehead and a green, sleeveless top. The last guy had black, spiked hair, his headband around his forehead and a yellow top with elbow-length sleeves. All three wore a grey scarf doted with black and the same style of baggy, grey and black trousers with long black, opened-toed boots.

"What do you think, Dosu?" The spiky-haired boy asked the one with the long sleeves.

"The usual weaklings," Dosu replied. "Nothing special. But the one from the Uchiha clan and that desert-rat…we should watch them. Carefully."

"Hmm, agreed," The girl nodded.

* * *

"Alright, it is time for us to choose our candidates for the Chunin examinations," The Sandaime Hokage announced. "To begin, could those in charge of the rookie Genin please step forwards?"

"Hatake Kakashi, reporting," Kakashi stated as he took a few steps towards the Hokage.

"Sarutobi Asuma, ready for duty," Asuma said as he walked forwards as well.

"Yuhi Kurenai, here as requested," Kurenai informed them as she stepped into the space between Asuma and Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. What do you three have to say? Are there any in your squads you wish to recommend, who are ready to take these exams despite their inexperience?" Sarutobi asked. "As you know, any Genin who has carried out eight or more missions is technically eligible for the examination. Beyond that, only you can decide when they are ready."

"It is understood, lord Hokage," The three chorused as if they had practiced what they were going to say and when they were going to say it.

"Right. You remember that most Genin require a longer training period and at least _twice_ that many missions," The Hokage reminded them.

"Yes, lord Hokage," They said in union. Iruka just nodded at the Hokage's words. _There's no need to say all this. Its way too soon for their squads. They probably won't even recommend them yet,_ Iruka thought confidently.

"So, Kakashi, you begin," The Hokage said. Kakashi nodded and used his right had to perform the tiger seal, as was customary for these events.

"I am the leader of Squad Seven. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. I, Hatake Kakashi, recommend _all three_ of these Genin for the Chunin selection examinations," Kakashi stated. Iruka gasped at his words as Kurenai made the tiger seal next.

"My squad is number eight. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. And now I, Kurenai Yuhi, also wish to recommend all three of these Genin for this exam," She proclaimed. Asuma took up the seal next as he set about his recommendations too.

"And I lead squad number ten. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. So now I, Sarutobi Asuma, would like to recommend all three for the Chunin selection examinations," He stated. Whispers flowed through the crowd gathered, most confused or worried about the ones recommended.

"Hold on!" Iruka shouted. "Just wait a minute."

"Yes? What is it, Iruka?" The Sandaime asked.

"With all due respect, lord Hokage, the nine names that were just given were all my students at the academy. I know their skills and abilities best out of anyone in this room," Iruka told them proudly. "Every one of them has great promise, but it's too soon. They need more experience before they are tested. If they try out now, they're sure to fail the exam." He stated in concern.

"When _I_ became a Chunin, I was six years younger than Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are now," Kakashi stated in an almost daring tone, wondering whether Iruka had the spine to argue.

"Naruto is nothing like you! Neither are the others! Are you trying to destroy them?!" Iruka asked angrily, stepping out of the crowd to face Kakashi better as he spoke.

"Well, the three of them are always complaining to me about not being challenged enough. Maybe wiping out on the exams will teach them all a lesson or two," Kakashi shrugged. "A little pain it good."

"Wha…What did you say?" Iruka asked, wanting to clarify that Kakashi had just stated that he would hurt his students if it meant teaching them something.

"Well…nothing fatal, of course," Kakashi assured. "But seriously, Iruka, relax. Listen, I understand how you feel. It's very personal for you, and it upsets you, but-"

"Alright, Kakashi, back off. You've said enough," Kurenai told him in the same warning tone she uses on Kiba when he threatens to let Akamaru eat all of Shino's bugs.

"On the contrary, Kurenai. Iruka needs to hear this," Kakashi corrected her. "He needs to realize that they're _not_ his students anymore. They're mine." Iruka growled.

_Uh, enough already, _Asuma complained mentally, getting a bigger headache from the grown men than he did when Ino and Shikamaru argued about whether it was more important to smell nice than to smell of nothing when hiding from enemy ninja. Guess who thinks what. Kurenai, having already tried to sort them out, just sighed and decided to let the Hokage deal with it. She usually managed to sort out Kiba and Shino, but sorting out two twelve-year-old boys was significantly easier than dealing with two stubborn men in their twenties. At least with Kiba and Shino she had Hinata the peace keeper with her.

"But! These exams could destroy them! You know that!" Iruka accused, getting angrier and angrier at Kakashi's calm attitude toward the thought of destroying his pupils.

"Iruka. You have made your point, I understand," Sarutobi stated.

"Lord Hokage," Iruka bowed in a way of apologizing for stepping out of line.

"Accordingly, I have decided that the best thing to do is to hold a special preliminary test," He nodded.

"Pre…Preliminary test?" Iruka echoed, just to be sure.

* * *

Once again, the three Genin of team seven were leaning on the railing to wait for their _ever punctual_—as if!—sensei. Sakura was watching her reflection in the water. Sighing to herself, she tried to hear her own thoughts over Inner Sakura's constant complaining about their late sensei. Letting her angry take over for a bit Sakura finally snapped.

"How the hell can this be allowed?!" She angrily exclaimed. Catching Naruto and Sasuke's attention. "Why does our sensei ask us to meet him and then make us wait?!"

"It's not fair!" Naruto yelled in agreement. "Sakura-chan is right!"

"What about _my_ feelings?! I rushed here so fast, that I didn't even have time to eat breakfast!" She clenched her fists and imagined strangling Kakashi. Sasuke sweat-dropped at the tantrum Sakura was displaying.

_She always did get upset whenever someone made her wait…, _The Uchiha thought to himself, then quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts as a ghost of smile tried to make it's way towards his face. _Why am I still thinking about the past?! I gotta focus on the present!_

"And I didn't even have enough time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" Naruto stated in pride. Of what, we will never understand. Sakura paused from her rage.

"Y-You didn't?" Sakura questioned, disgusted. "That's really gross, Naruto."

_First thing in the morning and the both of them are already driving me nuts,_ Sasuke huffed in his mind as he watched Sakura lecture Naruto about good hygiene. He looked up in enough time to see Kakashi appear on one of the beams on the bridge in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, good morning, guys," He called casually again, lifting his hand in a way of greeting. "I'm sorry that I'm late. Afraid that I got _lost_ on the path of life." He sighed, trying to make it convincing.

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice as Sakura growled and Sasuke moved to stand in a line with his two team mates. Ignoring the hurtful and _totally untrue_ word of his student, Kakashi jumped down in front of the three.

"I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the Chunin exams. All three of you," Kakashi informed them. "These are the application forms." He said, holding out three pieces of paper with spaces for their names, ages, birthdays, names of team mates, name of sensei, etc…

"Application forms?" Sakura echoed.

"You're repeating me, Sakura," Kakashi said gleefully. "This is all voluntary. If you don't feel ready, you can wait until next year." He promised them with a smile under his mask.

"All right!" Naruto cheered, hugging Kakashi around the neck. "Kakashi-sensei, you're the best!" He declared as they swung around and Kakashi tried to pry Naruto off of his neck.

"Don-Don't slobber on my vest!" Kakashi cried distraughtly as he pulled Naruto off of him and set him down next to Sasuke and Sakura. "Whoever wants to take the exams, sign the application, fill in the details and take them and yourselves to room 3-0-1 at the academy. It's at 3pm, five days from now. That's it."

"Chunin exams…Chunin exams!" Naruto cheered with a laugh as he looked at his application form.

* * *

"Hmm, Chunin exams," Naruto pondered as he looked at his form while he, Sasuke and Sakura walked away from the bridge. "I'll be up against some really wicked ninja!" He added. _Like the guy with the mummy on his back,_ Naruto thought, seeing a picture of Kankuro in his head. _And, of course, Mr. Attitude,_ He continued, sending a nasty look towards Sasuke.

-Naruto's thoughts-

_Kankuro fell to the ground, defeated, and a beaten Sasuke fell on top of him. Above the two of them, Naruto rested his foot on Sasuke's back and grinned as he assumed his 'hero-pose'. He had defeated his biggest rival and the guy who made him look like an idiot in front of Sakura, who also flirted with her!_

"_Alright!" Naruto cheered. "Who's the grand champion? That'd be me!" He boasted as confetti fell from the sky. Now standing in the position for first on a podium with Sasuke on second and Kankuro on third, Naruto lifted a golden trophy above his head. "If I come out on top, becoming Hokage will be easy after that!" He claimed._

"_I have to accept it," Sarutobi sighed, free from his Hokage hat and formal robes. "Naruto's better than an old geezer like me, so I'll just retire and let __**him**__ be Hokage."_

"_Yay!" Naruto cheered, holding his fingers in a 'peace' sign as he wore the Hokage's robes and hat._

"_Oh, Hokage-sama! I just realized my love for you! Kiss me!" Sakura cried as she ran into Naruto's arms and kissed his cheek._

Naruto laughed as his fantasy continued, since there was no Kakashi to stop him fantasizing this time around. He looked at Sasuke, thinking of way to make his dream a reality. Sasuke, who was completely unaware of the deaths being thought out for him in Naruto's mind, looked ahead and lest himself in his thoughts.

_I hope I get the chance to fight that guy,_ He thought, an image of Gaara in his mind. _I just…if the pairings for fights are completely random like Kakashi-sensei said they were, will I get pitted against Sakura?_ He wondered, looking at his pink-haired team mate, who also seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Before, the Uchiha could have kicked her butt with no problem…but now he seemed unsure and reluctant at the idea of harming the pinkette. Both Genin boys were so wrapped up in their thoughts that they hadn't noticed their pink-haired teammate had came to a halt. Sakura stared down at the ground beneath her feet with emerald eyes sparkling with sadness. Her thought's drifted off to the day before as Sasuke's words seem to echo in her ear. …_In every mission so far you've done nothing but be protected…_

_He…he's right. I can't take this test…I can't even keep up with Naruto and Sasuke_…, She thought sadly, staring at the back of her teammates as they continued to walk ahead without her.

* * *

Night became day and Naruto found himself walking across the Team Seven Bridge, as most now called it, to find Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon. They were playing ninja together. Moegi was holding a daffodil as if it were a dangerous weapon and the boys were trying to avoid it at all costs. Udon pushed Konohamaru towards the petal-covered plant and the grandson of the Hokage pushed back, but they all stopped playing and grinned when they saw Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto!" Konohamaru acknowledged. "Come and play ninja with us, please?" He asked with a toothy—except one of his front teeth—grin directed at his 'boss'.

"Sure!" Naruto accepted happily. "I don't have any _dangerous_ ninja missions today, so no problem!" He promised as the kids cheered happily at the thought of playing with one of their favorite ninja in the whole village.

A Rain-nin suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke and stood behind Moegi for a few moments. Then, without warning or cause, he picked up the girl and chuckled as he jumped up onto one of the beams above the four boys left on the ground below him. Moegi screamed and struggled, but she couldn't get free from his more powerful and skilled ninja no matter how hard she tried.

"Naruto! Konohamaru! Help!" She called in desperation.

"What're you doing with Moegi, you big slug?!" Konohamaru yelled up to the older ninja.

"Let her go!" Naruto ordered. "Now!" The ninja did nothing but cackle and jump off with Moegi still trapped him his grasp. "Come on, Konohamaru!" Naruto called as he jumped up to follow the enemy ninja.

"I'm with ya, boss!" Konohamaru agreed as he jumped up too.

"Hold on!" Udon called as he followed the two other boys.

* * *

On a roof in the middle of Konoha, Sakura sat cuddled up with her knees against her chest. Feeling anxiety creep up with her at the thought of taking the Chunin Exam. Sakura didn't have a clue as to why, but the feeling that _something _bad was going to happen during the exam kept racing through her mind. She tried her best to ignore it but it was proven pointless as the negative thoughts kept on coming back.

A sigh passed through her lips. "Chunin Exams…"

"Hey!" She heard a male voice from down on the street. Looking over the edge of the roof, Sakura saw that it was Sasuke and she waved slightly to him, getting the same gesture back.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked him, curious at the sudden visit.

"Let's take a walk," He offered. "Just you and me." Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes widened at his offer, then they suddenly narrowed at him.

"Fine," Sakura accepted. Sasuke nodded in agreement and watched as Sakura jumped from the roof to meet him at the bottom.

* * *

The Rain-nin laughed and carried on through the masses of trees that Konoha was known to be hidden in. Still carrying Moegi, who was too scared to speak at that moment, he looked back to see where Naruto was, only to find the boy right on his trail and in his sights.

"Well, well," He mused. "He can keep up with me at this speed." He said, sounding almost impressed.

"I'll get this creep!" Naruto yelled. "Moegi!" He called to the frightened little girl being carried by the enemy-nin.

"No!" Moegi cried as she was tied to a tree. "You let me go!" She ordered, but the Rain-nin just cackled. She was tied up with thick rope and the ends of that rope were attached to the tree via a kunai on each side.

"I thought that the Hidden Leaf Village had powerful ninja, but now I see that you are nothing!" He cackled. "Just a bunch of weaklings." The man concluded as he tied a gag around Moegi's mouth. Naruto jumped down behind him, much sooner than the man had anticipated. "Hmm? Well, that was quick."

"Hey! You! Yeah, you, the fat old guy!" Naruto insulted. "Whadda ya think you're doing with Moegi?" He demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the kidnapper.

"What am I doing? Is that your question?" He laughed, holding another kunai out and to Moegi's throat. "Do you really want to know?"

"Ah!" Naruto called in surprise of the sudden threat.

"If you move, the brat's finished," He promised.

"Hey! Why are you doing this? She's just a kid! Let her go!" Naruto ordered, worried for the life of the young girl.

"I want the Shodai Hokage's scroll of sealing," The man informed him gruffly. "Bring it to me and I'll let the girl go."

"The scroll…of sealing?" Naruto echoed.

* * *

"Hey? Why are we in the training grounds?" Sakura asked as Sasuke led her to the place Naruto got tied to the post.

"I need to tell you something and I didn't want everyone else in the village to hear it," He explained. Sakura nodded, waiting for him to carry on. "You should just give up on the Chunin exams. There's no way you could get through them without getting killed."

"Look Uchiha, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself," Sakura replied stubbornly with crossed arms.

"These ninja are very advanced and they have no mercy. If you try to fight them, then you could lose your life," The Uchiha warned her. Sakura looked at him suspiciously, but played along.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked. "Do you care about me or something?"

"I…um…yeah. I guess I do," Sasuke smiled. The same Rain-nin that was holding Moegi hostage appeared on one of the posts behind Sasuke and laughed.

"Aw, two sweethearts. How cute," He mocked.

"Get lost, unless you wanna die," Sasuke threatened.

"Talk is cheap!" The ninja proclaimed as he jumped up ad sent three shuriken towards Sasuke. The latter pulled out a kunai and parried them all, leaving them to lie uselessly on the ground. He wasted no time and ran forwards to attack the ninja.

"Now I'm really mad!" Sasuke told him. "No way!" He yelled as the ninja leapt up and threw a wooden umbrella at him. Sasuke hurled his kunai at the end of the umbrella, but it split into hundreds of sharp kunai, all heading for Sasuke. They landed at great speed and the force caused a cloud of dust ad dirt to rise. The cloud of dust and dirt cleared, revealing Sasuke. He was lying on his stomach, with kunai lodged into his back, arms, and legs and all over the ground surrounding him. The Uchiha survivor didn't move, breath or show any signs of life. Sakura gulped, noticing how similar this was to the bridge incident not too long ago.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She whispered. "Sasuke-kun!" The girl called as she ran to her fallen comrade.

* * *

"Don't just stand there like a fool!" The ninja said to Naruto as he moved his kunai closer to Moegi. "Hurry up and get the scroll."

"Oh, yeah right. And what happens if I say no?" Naruto challenged daringly, as if he had a few extra tricks up his sleeves left over from his pre-Genin prank-pulling days.

"Then I guess you don't care what happens to this girl," The ninja threatened, moving closer to Moegi yet again.

"What girl? All I see are two dummies," Naruto mock. "You and the one next to you made of straw."

"What?" The ninja growled. "Where's she go?!" He demanded, looking up from the straw training dummy to the tree, where Naruto stood with his hand on Moegi's shoulder.

"She's right here, with the greatest ninja in the world!" Naruto boasted, looking down on his enemy. Moegi looked up at her savior with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's you, boss," Moegi stated. "You're my hero."

"The Bunshin Jutsu?" His enemy growled. "I'll waste you, punk!"

"You just don't know when you're out-classed!" Naruto's clone stated, throwing a net over the Rain-nin. Three other Naruto's ran at him and jumped up, poofing away in a cloud of smoke. That left only one Naruto, the real one, sitting on top of his defeated enemy.

"Hey, boss!" Konohamaru called as he and the other two boys ran into view. "We're here!" He stated obviously.

"Yeah, well it's about time, you guys," Naruto stated, looking back at them as Moegi ran to Konohamaru and hugged him.

"Konohamaru! I was really scared!" She gushed. Konohamaru rubbed her forehead in a way of comforting the fear-filled girl.

"Okay, it's aright," He soothed as Udon right to Naruto and the Hidden Rain ninja.

"Did you catch him, boss?" Udon asked.

"Yeah, he's right here," Naruto stated. "I'll show you what he…huh?" He trailed off, looking behind him to see two big rock were the ninja once was.

"Hey! He used the Kawarimi Jutsu on you!" Konohamaru pointed out.

"Copycat!" Naruto yelled. "I used that on him!"

* * *

Sakura shook Sasuke's shoulders and back, as if she were trying to wake him up. It was a sad sight to see that kunoichi acting as if her dead team mate were only sleeping or trying to trick her. However, she cried no tears and didn't let go of a single sob. The enemy ninja who did that to Sasuke just watched the upsetting display.

"Ahahaha! He finished!" He stated almost proudly. "And that's just how you'll end up…if you take the Chunin exams."

"Sasuke…I-I…I'm _not_ an IDIOT!" Sakura yelled. "I saw right through that cheap Genjutsu from the first moment!"

"What?" The man asked in surprise when she turned to him with a smirk.

"Uchiha suddenly asking me to go with him for a walk? That's unlikely from the start," She scoffed as she crossed her arms. "And then the whole 'get lost, unless you wanna die' thing just wasn't something Uchiha would say. And one more thing, he's never, in a million years, _ever_ confess his 'love' for me! You made a lot of foolish mistakes."

"Are you calling me a fool?" He growled.

"I _would_ if you were really here," Sakura stated. "But you're just an illusion. The real ninja ran off like a coward, so you're just the illusion of a coward!" She accused.

"Ahahaha! Are you _sure_ I'm not real?!" He yelled, throwing the umbrella at her. Sakura walked forwards and the umbrella went right through her, obviously a fake.

"Yeah, I'm sure," She smirked. The ninja laughed like he and Sakura were old friends, sharing a joke or something.

"Just what I'd expect from a kunoichi trained by Kakashi," He chuckled as he stared at her. "But the Chunin examinations will be mere than mere illusions. We'll see if you can cut it!" He yelled, disappearing into thin air as the Genjutsu dropped.

"I'm not scared!" Sakura yelled, even though the man probably wouldn't hear her. "Bring it on! Yeah! Chunin exams! Big bad Chunin exams!"

* * *

Sasuke kicked back the Rain-nin who attacked him and as the older man skidded to a stop, he landed gracefully on the ground. Looking down on the defeated ninja, Sasuke scowled.

"Stay out of our village," He warned monotonously.

* * *

Kakashi sat on one of the many high roofs in Konoha, looking down on the village in its nocturnal phase. He watched as clouds rolled passed the almost full moon, all in an assortment of different shapes but the same grey, stormy color. The Rain-nin who had been attacking the Genin appeared behind him, but Kakashi didn't seem alarmed in the slightest.

"So…how did it go?" Kakashi asked casually.

"They all made it," He replied gruffly. "All nine Genin, your squad and the others. All of them proved themselves ready for the exam." A puff of smoke surrounded him and became Iruka. "You were right, Kakashi, they're good. They've all developed very impressive skills."

"Hmm," Kakashi acknowledged. "But the Chunin examinations can break anyone. We'll see if they can tough it out."

* * *

Three kunai hit a practice dummy in critical points, joining a lot more in the same target. They were all precise hits, not one of them straying too far from the point or weakly lodged in the wooden dummy. A bandaged hand rested on the board by one of the kunai as the boy the hand belonged to began to speak.

"Did you hear? We are going to have rookies at the exams," He stated, pronouncing every word with extreme accuracy. "First year Genin. That has not happened in five years."

"No way," A girl said as she spun a kunai in her hand. "I bet it's just some Jounin trying to boost their egos." She assured them.

"No. There is more to the story than that. Three of them are from Kakashi's squad," He stated. Once we get a good look at this boy, we see that he has black hair in a bowl-cut, round fishy eyes and big, bushy eyebrows. He wore a skin-tight spandex suit in the cooler green with his headband on as a belt with red cloth, bandages coving his hands and orange legwarmers.

"Huh…interesting," The second boy stated as he meditated. The girl, who was a few feet in front of him, spun her kunai in her hand as she listened to the boys talk. She wore baggy, forest-green trousers, a pink Chinese-style top and had her chocolate hair in two buns with her headband around her forehead as her warm brown eyes looked at her perfect strike.

"But not very," She sighed, throwing the kunai at the target above the mediator's head. He, remaining calm while sitting in his meditative stance, had long brown hair tied loosely at the bottom and striking white eyes. His headband had straps on the sides and was tied around his forehead. He wore a crème shirt with sleeves that ended at his elbows and straps going up the front with plain, knee-length black shorts. Both his right arm and leg were wrapped tightly in bandages.

"Either way, it's too bad for them," The brunette boy mused.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called from the front of the academy as the pinkette came into view. "H-Hey, you're late." He noticed. Sakura looked up at him and forced the sharpness out of her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry," She shrugged. "So, um, morning Naruto...Sasuke." Sakura greeted as she looked at them. When her eyes landed on Sasuke, the image of him with kunai stuck deeply into his body forced its way into her mind, but she threw it out soon after.

"Morning," Sasuke grunted, narrowing his eyes at Sakura. _What's up with her? She seems…I don't know, shaky or something, _He noted.

* * *

Inside the academy, crowds of Genin were watching as one boy got beaten up for trying to enter the room marked '301'. No one helped him, but most did comment to the people around them how the treatment of him was harsh. Sakura led Naruto and Sasuke into the hallway and they watched as a boy in green spandex got knocked back and a girl with her hair in buns helped him.

"Tch. You're thinking of taking the Chunin exams but you can't even get passed us?" A boy with brown hair and his headband on as a bandana snorted. "Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt?"

"Cha, yeah. I think I hear your mommy calling ya," His friend, with tanner skin and spiked black hair, scoffed.

"Please let us through. We're supposed to go in there," The girl asked, getting up and walking towards them. Sakura frowned when the guy with the black hair punched her in the face, sending her to the ground next to the green-wearing boy.

"That's harsh," One Genin stated.

"Yeah," Another agreed.

"Did you say 'harsh', or do my ears deceive me?" The spiky haired boy mocked to the crowd. "Don't kid yourself. We're being nice by comparison. The exams are gonna make _this_ look like a picnic."

"Some of you won't survive the exams," His friend picked up. "Some of you will be marked for life and some of you may go crazy. For Chunin it's always life of death."

"You think it's a joke?" The other asked. "Chunin are all qualified to _lead_ missions. The lived of your squad members are in your hands, so you better be tough enough to take the heat. Delicate little girls…don't belong here. Pff." He snorted.

"We're just thinning out the heard. You won't pass anyway, so go home and play with your dolls," He mocked.

"Beautiful speech…if you were trying to scare academy students," Sasuke scoffed. The crowd parted for him and his team, so they walked forwards and stood a little way from the boy in green spandex and his team. "Now just let us pass…Oh, and remove the Genjutsu while your at it."

"What's he talking about?" Several people in the crowd questioned.

"Well, well," The spiky haired one sneered.

"So, you noticed the Genjutsu, huh?" His partner asked. The Genjutsu was lifted and the '301' sign above the door changed into '201'. Sounds of amazement at the skill of the Uchiha passed through the crowd and the two bullies just scoffed.

"Sakura," the Uchiha called out to his teammate. ""You must have seen it first, right?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Your analytical ability and Genjutsu know-how is the most improved on our team," Sasuke continued while giving Sakura something she's hasn't seen the Uchiha do in so long. A smile. A small one at that, but a smile is a smile. _Sasuke…, _Sakura thought to herself in disbelief. Her shocked expression turned into a small smile of her own. _Thank you…_ As if hearing her thoughts, the corners of Sasuke's mouth tilted upward even more.

"Of course I noticed it a while ago," The pinkette stated proudly. "Because this is the second floor."

"Huh. Well, aren't you the smart one's. So you noticed the illusion," Mr. Spikes laughed. "Now let's see you deal with this!" He yelled, twisting around and aiming a kick at Sasuke. The latter swung round and readied his own leg to kick him back. Noticing the attacks, the guy in green spandex rose from the ground and with speed that greatly surpassed Sasuke's own, he grabbed the offending two legs with his bare hands. Sneering, Sasuke looked at the captured leg that was still in the grasp of the spandex-clad boy.

_How did he do that?_ Sakura wondered as she stared at the boy. _I thought that he was a weakling getting knocked around like he was, but, he's faster than me!_ She recognized without denying the fact.

The boy released the legs and the bully flipped back to his friend. Scoffing at the boy who stopped him, him and his partner left the room on their own and walked through another door. Sasuke put his foot down and stared at the strange boy's hand, which had stopped his most powerful kick before he could even register that he had been halted in his attack.

_He stopped my kick,_ Sasuke acknowledged. _That's some chakra he has in his arm._

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" The other boy from the spandex-boy's team asked. "I thought that _you_ were the one who said to keep a low profile and not let anyone see your skill level."

"I know, but…," He trailed off, looking at Sakura with a heavy blush and a fist clenched with determination.

"Never mind," The girl sighed. "It's over. Forget it." She said, shaking her head.

_Hey, what happened to the bruises he had before? They're gone,_ Sasuke noticed. _Were they fakes?_ He wondered. Sasuke watched the strange eyebrow boy as he walked over to Sakura and towered over her by three or four inches.

"My name is Rock Lee," He stated proudly. "You are Sakura, right?"

"Huh?" She asked, confused by his sudden appearance. Lee gave her a 'thumbs up' and grinned, closing one eye in a wink with his blush still in place, thus assuming the full 'good-guy' pose.

"Please be my girlfriend!" He asked, not noticing the glare he was getting from one of her teammates. "I vow to protect you with my life." The boy added as his tooth pinged.

"Definitely…not," She deadpanned. Lee dropped the grin, but remained in the pose.

"Why?" He asked, mortified.

"Because you're a weirdo," Sakura stated bluntly. Lee's head dropped as Naruto laughed at him while Sasuke receded his glare and let go of the breath he had been holding as a sigh of relief. Sakura edged away from Lee and walked over to Sasuke, stopping next to him.

"Hey," He nodded. "What a freak." Sasuke added, gesturing to Lee.

"Tell me about it," Sakura agreed.

"Hey you. Over here," A boy called to Sasuke and Sakura. They turned to see the white-eyed team mate of Lee.

"Can we help you?" Sakura asked, putting her hands on her hips. The brunette kept his gaze on the Uchiha.

"What's your name?" He asked. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she swept a hand in the brunette's direction, gesturing for Sasuke to go ahead.

_Again?! It's always about Sasuke!_ Naruto yelled mentally.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's," Sasuke told him, as if lecturing him on manners.

"Hey, you're a rookie, aren't you? How old are you anyway?" The boy continued as if Sasuke hadn't just insulted his manners.

"I'm not obliged to answer that," Sasuke scolded, getting a frown out of the boy.

"What about you?" The brunette asked, directing his gaze to Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura," The pinkette replied with a smile. Trying to at least be nicer than her dark-haired teammate. To her surprise, the brunette's cheeks began to glow until it was light pink in color. Sasuke noticed the blush and glared at the boy, who continued to gaze at the pinkette.

"Why don't you step out of our way?" Sasuke scolded, not removing his glare.

"What's that?" The boy asked, getting angry from being smart-mouthed by the rookie Genin.

_Cute,_ The girl in buns thought with a small blush and a giggle. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to get Naruto, but found him and the Lee-boy resting a hand against the wall in a deep depression.

"A weirdo?" Lee asked himself sadly.

"Argh, no one wants to know my name," Naruto stated in the same way.

"Aw, I know your name, Naruto," Sakura soothed, getting a grin out of the boy. "Now come on!" She added, grabbing the hands of both of her teammates and leading the way.

* * *

"Hmm. So that's the bunch of misfits that Kakashi and Gai have been going on about," One of the bullies stated from behind a door. "I guessed that they passed their first test; getting their applications through."

"Right," The one with spiked hair snorted as they turned from the Genin and preformed the tiger seal. A cloud of smoke later and the bullies were replaced with older versions of themselves in grey uniforms. "It looks like the exams are gonna be fun this year." He stated, amused.

"Yeah, for us, but maybe not for them," The other joked.

* * *

Team seven were walking up the stairs to get to the third floor from the second, all three of them thinking their own thoughts.

_So, this is the __**big**__-__**bad**__ Chunin exam, huh?_ Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk._ Tch. It's a freak show!_ He added as images of that brunette from before, Lee and Gaara passed through his mind. Sakura cast a side-ways glance at her dark-haired teammate and stared at the determination burning in his onyx-eyes. She couldn't help the smirk creeping it's way to her face as her hand clenched into a fist.

_Chunin Exams…,_ Sakura thought to herself as her and her team continued walking forward. _Here we come!_


	12. Don't Lose Your Temper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Team seven walked through a large training room, towards room 301, where they were told to check in five days ago.

"Hey you! The boy with the attitude!" A well-spoken voice called out from the balcony above them. "Hold on!" He called again, causing team seven to pull to a halt and turn around, looking for the one who spoke. Surprise, surprise! It was Lee.

"What do you want?" Sasuke grunted. It was pretty obvious that Lee was talking to him because Sakura isn't a boy and Naruto's attitude is a lot less noticeable than his own.

"I want to fight you. Right here and right now," Lee stated, not blinking or planning to take back his challenge.

"You wanna fight me here and now, huh?" Sasuke mused, not at all bothered by the statement.

"Yes," Lee replied, jumping over the balcony and landing on his knees and hand in front of the ninja. He straightened up and pointed his thumb at himself. "My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first, right?" He remembered, pointing at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn. So you know me," He stated. Lee got into a fighting stance than none of the ninja, recognized.

"I challenge you," Lee claimed. "Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan, and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figured that _you_ would be a good test for me." He informed them surely. "And also…" Lee trailed off, his gaze turning to Sakura and a new blush staining his cheeks.

"Uhhhhhh," Sakura said, her mouth open and a confused look in her eye.

"Oh, Sakura!" Lee began confidently. "…I love you!" He confessed. Sakura was taken aback with a yell of protest.

"Wha-! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Those eyebrows! They should be illegal! And those clothes! No! No! No! Why does it have to be a freak who loves me? Life is cruel!" She yelled while vigorously shaking her head. She shivered as if she were cold and clung onto Naruto's arm, as if he would save her.

"You are an angel, sent from heaven," Lee claimed. He winked and a floating red heart appeared. The boy blew it to her, like he was blowing a kiss.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sakura yelled out in fear and dodged it. The heart hit the stone pillar behind her and she sighed in relief.

"That was a good move, but let me see you dodge this!" He stated, blowing at least twenty more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she swung around and began to dodge them all, but there were more to come! It looked almost as if she were dancing as she dodged every heart, careful to not let one even graze her jumper. One by one, the hearts hit the stone pillar behind her and she moved to dodge another. The last one was a close call, but she managed to get away from it by leaping up, twisting in mid air to avoid three mini-hearts that he had thrown at the last minute, and she landed behind Naruto.

"HEY! Keep your creepy little valentines to yourself! I was dodging for my life there!" Sakura screamed at him.

"You do not have to be so negative, Sakura," Lee stated in his depressed mode.

_Gah! He wants to fight Sasuke?!_ Naruto yelled mentally when Sakura finally calmed down. _It's always Sasuke! I'm just as good as he is. No, I'm better than that teme!_

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan, and yet you're challenging me?" Sasuke asked Lee, ignoring the freaky heart things and Sakura's temporary loss of control.

"Indeed," Lee nodded.

"You must be even more psycho than you look…if that's possible. You wanna know more about my clan? Then I'll teach you," He promised darkly. "The hard way."

Lee grinned and sunk back into his odd fighting stance.

"Bring it on," Lee stated confidently. _Excellent. A match up against the number one male rookie. I will draw him out and get him to reveal his technique, and I will prove myself to you, Gai-sensei!_

"Hold it!" Naruto yelled out to the others in the room, not liking the current circumstances one little bit. It was always about Sasuke and, even though he didn't hold it against her, Sakura. At least she didn't rub it in his face that she was more popular, like the Uchiha did.

"What is it?" Lee asked impatiently. Naruto glared at the green-boy, not letting his eyes leave him in all his bushy-eyebrow glory. The blonde, trying to look 'cool', pursed his lips.

"I get him first, teme. This weirdo is mine," Naruto said to Sasuke, not looking at the cockatoo-haired boy as he said it.

"Go for it," Sasuke said as Naruto got ready to charge.

"Watch, Sakura-chan, it'll take me two minutes to have this guy begging for mercy," Naruto stated with all the confidence in the world.

"No, thank you," Lee said to him. "Right now, the only one I want to fight is Uchiha." He claimed. Sakura noticed the look in Naruto's eyes and quickly walked to him, whispering something in his ear. Naruto pouted, but nodded none-the-less.

"Yeah? Well, I've got news for you, fuzzy-brows," He thought over what Sakura said and decided to meet her half-way. Naruto, despite what she had said, ran at the green-boy. "Sasuke can't compare to me, Believe it!"

With his usual battle-cry, Naruto leaped up to punch Lee right in the cheek, but the latter didn't move out of his stance. Pulling back his fist, Naruto growled and hesitated as he remembered what Sakura had whispered to him.

"_Don't let him see your true strength. Don't fight," Sakura warned him, concerned about the safety of her blonde-haired teammate. Naruto pouted, but nodded none-the-less._

_Fine…just this once,_ Naruto thought as he stopped his fist and slowed his attack. This was all it took and Lee found a flaw in his punch. The green-nin moved his hand and poked Naruto's wrist, sending the boy down. But Naruto wasn't the type to give up. He put both hands on the ground and aimed a slow kick at Lee, only to have him dodge and sink to the floor.

"Konoha Reppu!" He yelled, kicking Naruto's arms and sending the boy across the floor, spinning like a kicked tortoise on his back. Naruto hit the wall a few meters from Lee and wished he didn't do as Sakura asked. He sunk to the floor, dizzy.

_Whoa. He's better than he looks, but thank you for doing as I asked, Naruto. Even if you __**did**__ fight him when I said not to, you still held back enough for him to think you're weaker than you truly are,_ Sakura thought, looking at the fallen blonde. Lee resumed the original fighting stance for the third time and looked at Sasuke.

"Just learn to accept it. You have no chance against me. Your skills are inferior," Lee stated calmly. "You see, Sasuke, out of all the top Konoha Genin, I am the best." He boasted. "Fight me and I will prove it to you."

Sasuke looked at Lee, narrowing his eyes. He recalled the boy's impressive move from earlier as well, when they fist saw him to be more than some weak boy who got knocked around by other people. Sasuke looked up and smirked, capturing the attention of Sakura, who was previously wondering whether she should go and help Naruto. She looked at him in question and he turned his head slightly to look at her, still smirking.

"You mind if I take him?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged, running towards Lee. He got ready to dodge, block or counter any and all attacks he could think of, only to have her pink hair blow beside him and a strong scent of cherry blossoms to enter his nose as she ran passed him.

"Be my guest," Sakura replied to Sasuke as she helped Naruto sit up properly and check to see if he was okay.

"Okay then. This should be fun. Let's do it," He agreed. Sakura rolled her eyes at the acceptance.

"Stupid Uchiha pride," She muttered, getting a chuckle out of the blonde next to her.

"Nah, I think it's just teme," He replied, half-joking and half-serious. The pinkette rolled her eyes again and looked up at the clock, her eyes widening when she saw that they only had a short amount of time to get registered.

"There's no time, Uchiha," She told him, frowning at the clock. "We've got to register by three o'clock. That's less than half and hour."

"Relax," He told her. "This'll all be over in…five seconds." Sasuke stated, running forwards towards Lee.

_Here he comes,_ Lee noticed, getting tensed and ready for fighting against the Uchiha. _Please forgive me, Gai-sensei. I may have to break the rules and use __**that**__ Jutsu._ He stated mentally as Sasuke tried to punch him, but he seemingly vanished. Sasuke straightened up and everything happened in less than a few seconds. Lee was above him andSasuke was bewildered.

"Konoha senpu!" Lee yelled. He swept a high kick at Sasuke, who barely dodged, then lowered to the ground and aimed another kick. _I'm not moving fast enough. I've got to block,_ Sasuke thought with mild panic. He moved his arms up to block the attack. Lee noticed his plan and lifted his free hand to perform the tiger seal._ What?_ Sasuke wondered, not even dropping his guard for an instant. That was proven to be useless, as he still gained a foot in his face. The Uchiha was hit right across the room and skidded to a halt on his side far from Lee and his kicks of doom. His body shook once and Lee stood straight.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked himself as he struggled to get up again after the fall. _He had his guard up…but Lee went right threw it! _Sakura thought, her eyes narrowing in Lee's direction.

_He's using some technique to get to me…but what is it?_ Sasuke wondered, getting up on his knees and elbows. _A Ninjutsu, perhaps? Or is it a Genjutsu?_ He looked at Lee with a quick turn of his head, trying to guess the fighting stance his opponent was in.

_As expected. He is coming back for more,_ Lee noted, holding strong in his stance.

_Hmm…okay, this is good. I have him right where I want him. This is my chance and I'm not going to waste it,_ Sasuke nodded mentally. "I've been waiting to try this out." He smirked, his eyes shadowed as he straightened up and stood in front of Lee.

_He's using…no way!_ Sakura gasped. Sasuke lifted his head, his smirk still in place. His eyes were red, just as on the bridge. _Sharingan! He can use the Sharingan!_ She recognized proudly as a memory of the past worked it's way into her mind.

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun?" A pink-haired young girl questioned her friend as she watched the strange actions of her friend. "What are you doing?"_

_Her dark-haired friend sat cross-legged on the grass of his lawn while repetitively closing and re-opening his eyes with concentration. _

"_I'm trying to activate my Sharingan," he replied, not stopping his actions. "Itachi-nii-san can do it! Why can't I?!" He asked himself in frustration. To his surprise, his friend began laughing. _

"_What's so funny?!" He question with a light blush on his cheeks. Embarrassed at begin laughed at. Without any warning, the young girl embraced her friend in a hug. His face at this point could resemble a tomato. _

"_You always work so hard," she whispered. "You don't have to prove yourself to your brother." The young boys eyes widened. "You'll get strong and powerful in your own time." _

"_Sakura-chan…," the boy whispered while returning her embrace. "…thank you…"

* * *

_

"I guess you finally did it," Sakura muttered to herself while smiling at the Uchiha.

_So __**that**__ is the Sharingan, _Lee frowned.

_Ninjutsu or Genjutsu…what ever magic he's using…I'll see it now! _Sasuke thought as he concentrated his eyes on Lee. He picked up his feet and moved forwards with new found speed. Sakura stared at the Uchiha in awe. _Sasuke's getting stronger every day…,_ She realized with a frown as Sasuke neared Lee. Lee kicked the Uchiha on the bottom of his chin and send him flying into the air.

_Gah! He got around my guard again. But how? What kind of Jutsu __**is**__ that, anyway? _Sasuke wondered as he continued through the air.

"You see, my technique is not Ninjutsu _or_ Genjutsu," Lee told them as he ran to where Sasuke would land. The latter landed on his knees on the ground. Using his left hand for balance, and Lee aimed another attack at him. he kicked Sasuke in the gut, and Sasuke aimed a punch at him, but Lee dodged too soon.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to his team mate, who was still losing his battle. Sasuke blocked Lee's fist, only to get a green-covered elbow in his stomach before he could dodge that. Sasuke backed off, clutching his stomach tightly in pain.

"You get it now?" Lee asked seriously. "I am using Taijutsu. That means no tricks, Sasuke." He stated as he leaped up again, but he was still too fast for anyone to track with their eyes alone. Sasuke grunted and looked around a second after Lee appeared behind him. "It is just straight martial arts, nothing more." He informed them.

_Ugh…Taijutsu. No wonder I couldn't tell…I __**hate**__ Taijutsu. And I completely __**suck**__ at it,_ Sakura pouted, looked at Lee with a new sense of envy.

"Why you-!?" Sasuke grunted as he spun around and aimed a fist at Lee, who was quick to move and dodge it. Still in front of him, Lee landed a few feet from where he once stood.

"I know your technique. Forget it. It will not work. Not on me," Lee stated confidently. "I know that you can see through your opponent's Jutsu and it is all because that Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra and decipher his hand signs and movements. You can guess what he's going to do almost before he knows himself."

_So…he knows about the Sharingan,_ Sakura thought suspiciously.

"The problem is; Taijutsu is a little bit different," Lee continued.

"Right…so what's your point?" Sasuke asked, planning his next attack while still trying to guess Lee's move too.

"I do not try to hide or disguise my moves. I do not have to. Even if you _can_ read them, you still cannot stop them. You are too slow," Lee told Sasuke bluntly. "Your _eyes_ may be fast enough to keep up with me, but if your body is too slow then what good does it do you?" He asked the Uchiha rhetorically.

"Grrrrrah!" Sasuke growled, not liking to be put down by the weirdo who tried to flirt with his teammate.

"You know what? Here is what I believe," The green-boy said. "There are two different kinds of ninja. Those like you who are born with talent and do not have to work at it." He stated. Sasuke had heard enough and charged at Lee. "And those like me, the ones who have to train every day of our lives!" He ended angrily.

"Shut up!" Sasuke roared, throwing a punch at Lee. The boy dodged and continued to mock Sasuke.

"The fact…of the matter is; your Sharingan…is the worst match…for my extreme Taijutsu," He scowled as he continued to dodge Sasuke's petty blows. "Here is what I mean!" Lee stated, readying an attack.

_I have to stop him!_ Sasuke panicked, putting his arms up in defense. It was no use and Lee kicked his chin, sending him up into the air just like before. This time, however, he did not wait for Sasuke to land. Instead, Lee jumped up quickly and appeared under Sasuke, who was still flying in the air with his back to the ground.

"Kage Buyo," Lee called out. Sasuke recognized immediately, acting surprisingly calm about his vulnerable position. "Good eye," Lee complimented. "Now I will prove my point." The boy flexed his hands and his bandages came undone. "That hard work beats out natural talent." He stated. Sasuke's eyes widened.

_What's his next move?_ The Uchiha inquired of his own, unknowing mind as he calculated the possibilities.

"You're finished!" Lee threatened. His round eyes widened when a red and orange wind-wheel fly by him fast and pinned the unraveled end of his bandage to the wall above Naruto and Sakura.

_What the-?! _Sakura thought in alarm as she looked up at the brightly colored 'weapon'. She then raised an eyebrow at it._ A…toy?_

"This is bad," Lee frowned, looking in the direction it came from.

"Alright! That's enough, Lee," The one who had thrown it yelled. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see a…turtle? Yes, it was a turtle. A red one with yellow swirls and a Konoha headband around his neck to be precise. Lee, heeding the word of the turtle, flipped in the air and landed on his knees in front of the creature as Sasuke continued to fall in the air from the attack. The Uchiha boy looked as far as he could, but he couldn't see who was speaking to Lee because of his position in the air.

_What…what now?_ Sasuke asked himself. Sakura looked to her falling teammate and quickly ran in Sasuke's direction and caught him, lessening the bulk of the fall by letting Sasuke land on top of her. Once he was safely on the ground, Sakura help the struggling Uchiha stand up. _He totally beat Sasuke, _Naruto thought as he looked at Lee.

"Hey, you okay?" Sakura gently asked the Uchiha. He gritted his teeth while harshly ripping the girl off of him. Most people would have yelled or get angry at that 'thank you'. But Sakura just stared at the Uchiha with sad and understanding eyes.

"You were watching us the whole time?" Lee asked in almost fear as he remained respectfully on his knees before the turtle.

"Of course," The red reptile replied. "That last technique is forbidden, and you know that."

_He's talking…to a turtle,_ Naruto stated, his left eye twitching a little. _And it's…taking back…_

"I am sorry…I did not mean to," Lee told the red creature as Naruto looked even more freaked out.

_Now he's…apologizing…to a turtle, _Naruto raised his eyebrow before coming to a conclusion. _Could that be…his sensei?_ He wondered, his mouth forming an '0' as he nodded at his own genius. Lee looked up to the turtle's eye, only to see it narrow. He freaked and stood up, stuttering excuses.

"Gah! I was not planning to use a forbidden Jutsu…it is just…I-I was in the middle of a fight and—I mean…you understand!" Lee carried on and on, trying to find a good excuse.

"I'm right! It really is his sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning while walking over to his teammates. Sakura looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, that weird thing he's talking to is a turtle, right?" Naruto asked, pointing to the red and yellow creature.

"No duh," Sakura replied, crossing her arms over her chest and blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Okay, so maybe that means that turtles can be sensei too!" Naruto stated in awe of his own intelligence.

"How the heck should I know?" She asked, wrinkling her nose in a cute way and pouting without really meaning to.

"You're a disgrace," The turtle stated. Lee closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame. "You think you'll get away with a bunch of lame excused like that? A shinobi _never_ reveals his techniques, unless it's absolutely necessary. It's such a basic rule; you should know it by now!"

"Forgive me, sir," Lee said in a disappointed tone. Sasuke wiped a speck of blood from the corner of his mouth as he looked over at Lee.

_How could I lose to that __**freak**__? _He asked, a light pink dusting his cheeks when he looked over at Sakura. _And in front of Haruno too! Now she'll think that I'm some weakling!_ The Uchiha growled, looking back at the one who shamed him.

"Are you prepared to take the punishment for your actions?" The turtle asked Lee, who was still looking down in shame.

"I…Yes, sir," He sighed, seeing no point in more excuses.

"Alright then, please come out…Gai-sensei!" The reptile introduced as a cloud of smoke appeared on his back. When the smoke cleared, there looked like an older version of Lee with less-freaky eyes, bigger eyebrows, taller and a Jounin vest. He had his left hand in front of his face, making a circle with his fingers around his eye, and his right hand above his head.

"Hey! What's shaking?" He asked joyfully. "How you doing everybody? Life treating you good?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Genin of team seven yelled together as Sakura's eyes turned as wide as saucers. Naruto was hugging around Sakura's waist, Sasuke clutching her arm and Sakura burying her head in Sasuke's shirt.

"He's go the biggest eyebrows yet! They're almost alive!" Naruto yelled out. Only when they realized their position did they let go of each other—not forgetting the blush—and the three looked at anything but their teammates.

"Hi, lady," He said in a 'seducing' tone as he pointed his thumb at himself, grinned and added a tooth 'ping' to go with it.

"Too weird," Sakura stated with a wrinkled nose as her left eye twitched.

"So that's where Lee gets it from," Naruto stated, not noticing the growing anger mark on Lee's head. "Same soup-bowl-haircut and even _bushier_ eyebrows! Believe it!"

"Hey! Do not insult Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled, turning to face Naruto. "He is one of the greatest men in the entire world!"

"Well, excuse me for not noticing his _greatness_! I was too busy watching him crawl out from under a turtle!" Naruto screamed back with just as much annoyance in his voice.

"He did not _crawl_ out-!" Lee began, but Gai interrupted him.

"Give it a rest, Lee," Gai warned, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Ah…yes, sir," He said in surrender, turning to face his sensei again.

"Now for your punishment. Ahhhhhhhhh!" He cried, rolling back his fist and punching Lee across the floor. "You little fool!" Gai yelled as he stuck Lee on the cheek. Lee landed and Gai walked to him. The bandage around Lee's hand was still attached to the wall via a wind-wheel, so he couldn't fall beyond the boundaries of the length of bandage. Gai, once he was close to Lee, knelt down next to his student. Lee pushed himself up on his knees, feeling pain from the hit.

"I'm sorry, Lee. But…it's for your own good," Gai said with a crack in his voice, indicating forced down sobbing.

"Gai-….sensei," Lee acknowledged. The background became a sunset—don't ask how, because I have no idea—and both had tears running down their faces to add to the drama.

"Lee…," Gai sobbed.

"Oh, sensei…I am…so sorry!" Lee cried.

"Alright, it's over. You don't need to say any more," Gai assured his look-alike student. Lee leaped forwards and hugged his sensei, who returned the embrace.

"Sensei!" Lee sobbed as his sensei cried with him. A wave crashed onto the rocks by the sunset, creating the perfect father-son moment. Or, a very creepy clone-love moment, which is how team seven saw it.

"Guh!" Naruto grunted as he tried not to vomit.

"Uhhhhhh," Sakura moaned, holding her stomach to keep in her breakfast.

_How can I lose to someone __**that lame**__?!_ Sasuke fumed, also trying to keep down his food.

"It's okay…I understand," Gai promised as the sunset vanished and they were back in the room. The turtle was also holding tears on his face in just as much sorrow as Gai and Lee.

"I-I'm s-sorry, sensei," Lee stuttered through his tears.

"Well, actually it's kinda sweet, the way they're all huggy and stuff," The blonde of team seven acknowledged, smiling at Sakura while pointing to Lee and Gai.

"You _have_ to be kidding! They're both freaks!" Sakura shuddered.

"But it's good to hug your friends or teammates…or boys with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes and an orange jumper," Naruto grinned innocently, hinting his goal.

"Fine, one hug," Sakura said with a sigh. Naruto whelped with joy and crushed her in his arms in a very tight hug, knowing that he might now get another one. "Na…Naruto! I-I ca-can't breath!" She gasped.

"Oops…sorry," Naruto apologized, putting her down and rubbing the back of his head with a blush.

"Don't worry Lee," Gai said as he released Lee from his hug. "You're just caught in the in between. You're too old to be called a boy…but still too young to be called a man."

"You are so good to me," Lee stated with tears still on his face. "Gai-sensei."

"Now, take off," Gai said, pointing away from him. "I want you to give me one hundred laps around the practice field. Show me what you got!"

"Yes sir! No problem!" Lee assured.

"Run into the setting sun," Gai continued as the sunset mysteriously reappeared. "Run and suffer…but don't mess up your hair." He added quietly as an afterthought. Gai smiled with a tooth ping as Lee wiped his face from the tears and did the same. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Lee cheered.

"Hey, wait a minute! We're not finished here!" Naruto yelled. "You guys can't just take off like that!"

"And what about the Chunin exams?" Sakura added. "There's no time for fooling around." She told them seriously.

"Uh…Oh right! I forgot about that," Gai said nervously. He turned to his student and cleared his throat. "Lee, you now only disobeyed the rule against fighting, but you disrupted the Chunin exams. I think that warrants a slightly more severe punishment, don't you?"

"Yes, sir!" Lee agreed with a salute.

"Let's say _five_ hundred laps! How does that sound?" Gai asked, putting on hand on his hip and the other in the air.

"Outstanding, sir," Lee nodded.

"They're insane," Sakura stated bluntly.

"Probably. But never mind them, Sakura-chan, what's the deal with that turtle anyway?" The blonde asked, pointing to the aforementioned creature.

_This must be Kakashi's squad,_ Gai noticed, looking up at the pinkette, who was speaking with the blonde, and the freaked-out brooder. _I'll check them out. _He nodded. Team seven noticed him looking at them and Sakura twitched as gritted his teeth and let his eye

twitch.

"Ah! He's looking at us!" Naruto yelled, clinging onto Sakura's arm.

"Hey! One hug only, brat!" Sakura screamed at him, pushing him off.

"Brat?" Naruto echoed.

"You _are_ younger than me," She stated.

"Only by a few months, though!" The blonde defended himself. Sakura was going to reply, but went back to twitching when Gai didn't look away from the three of them.

"Tell me. How is Kakashi-sensei?" Gai asked them.

"Do you know him?" Sasuke asked, recovering from his freaking-out-ness.

"Do I know Kakashi?" Gai mused. "Well, people say…he and I are arch rivals for all eternity."

"No way!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time. Lee's eye twitched.

"How dare you!" He called out to them. "If Gai-sensei says that it is true, then-!"

"Let is slide, Lee," Gai waved off. "A ninja's actions always speak louder than words." He said with a tooth ping. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at the turtle, Lee and Gai. He blinked once and Gai was gone, causing him to gasp. _Where-?_ He began, but was cut off when Gai spoke from behind him and his team.

"I reckon its fifty wins and forty nine losses, which his one better than his, by the way," Gai nodded to himself. The team gasped and spun around to face the man who appeared behind them in a matter of milliseconds.

"What? You're kidding!" Naruto gushed in disbelief. "How'd he beat Kakashi?" He asked. Gai grinned and pointed his thumb at himself again.

"The fact is, I'm stronger than Kakashi," Gai grinned. "And faster." He added at the last minute with a tooth ping that the team was now beginning to recognize him by.

_His speed is incredible,_ Sasuke noted as he looked at Gai. _He's defiantly faster than Kakashi. Is he even human?_

"You see? Gai-sensei is the best there is!" Lee stated proudly.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you," Gai apologized, mainly looking at the beat-up Sasuke. "Please, look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology. Also notice my handsome manly features." He grinned.

_He claims he's better than Kakashi,_ Sasuke ticked off in his mind. _Could that be true? Ah! I don't think he's making this up._

"Lee, you should accompany these fine young ninja to the classroom, right now," Gai ordered, throwing a kunai at the wind-wheel that had pinned Lee to the wall. It knocked the wheel off the wall and released Lee's bandage. Naruto looked over to Lee and saw his unwrapped hand in shock. It was covered in scars, cuts and bruises.

_Huh? His hands…,_ Naruto thought as Lee wrapped his bandages back into their proper place.

"Remember to give it your best! Lee, farewell," Gai bid as he saluted his pupil.

"Yes, sir!" Lee promised. Gai grinned again and disappeared in a puff of smoke, just like Kakashi would. The turtle disappeared in the same way, leaving Lee and team seven alone.

"Hey, Sasuke," Lee called out, getting his attention. "Actually, I have not been totally honest with you." He admitted. "I said I wanted to test my skills and that it true enough, but you are not really the one I wanted to test them against." The boy confessed.

"Hmm?" Sakura hummed, her attention caught.

"I lied to you when we were fighting before. I told you that I am the best Genin here, but there is another top ninja," Lee stated. "Someone on my own squad." He said as an image of the boy with long hair flashed through everyone's mind. "I came here to defeat _him_. You were just practice. Now you are a target. I will crush you."

"Grrrrrrrr," Sasuke growled, clenching his fists.

"There you have it. Consider yourself warned," Lee scowled, running off to find his team. Sasuke turned away from where Lee ran to in anger as Sakura looked at him, her and Naruto ready to make fun of the defeated Uchiha with too much pride.

"He really kicked your butt, back there," Sakura scoffed. "Relax…This'll all be over in…five seconds." She mocked, doing a surprisingly perfect impression of Sasuke when she copied his previous words.

"Whoa! That was cool, Sakura-chan! Do me next!" Naruto called, grinning from ear to ear. Sakura smirked.

"I like ramen, Believe it!" She copied, also with a perfect copy of Naruto's voice.

"Do you have a bloodline or something?" Naruto asked in shock.

"No, just a talent," Sakura laughed. "But really, Uchiha, how many bruises did he give you, anyway?" She asked in mock concern.

"Haha. Well, would you look at that," Naruto said, joining in on the teasing. "Looks like the Uchiha's aren't as great as everybody thinks they are." He snorted.

"Argh! Just shut up!" He warned them. "Next time, I'll drive him to his knees." The boy promised.

"Yeah right," Naruto scoffed. "Who just got his butt kicked?" The boy continued.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke warned.

"You both saw that guy's hands, didn't you?" He asked, getting their attention on him. "I bet bushy-brow has been training until he drops, day in and day out. He trains harder than you, teme…that's all I'm saying."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Sasuke growled quietly. "Fine then. This is just starting to get interesting. The Chunin exams." He muttered. "I'll beat everyone who enters three times over."

"You know, cockiness will only get you hurt, Uchiha," Sakura warned with genuine concern. "Don't make the same mistake as you did with Lee. You could get seriously hurt or-" Sakura's concern was cut short when she fell back with a sharp pain in her cheek from where Sasuke punched her.

"I said SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared, losing his self-control to anger. Sakura glared at him and spit a small amount of blood on the floor from where her cheek was cut when his fist punched it unto her teeth, thus cutting it.

"Control your anger, _Sasuke_," Sakura warned him, her hands clenching into a tight fist. "You never know when your punch might return twice as hard." She threatened, letting her hand relax while the tension in the air was palpable.

"Hey, calm down, guys," Naruto said, trying to loosen up the suffocating air around the two. Sakura glared at him again and picked herself up off the floor, walking in the direction the three where heading before Lee turned up in the first place.

"Pff, I'm leaving," She hissed.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called. Sakura didn't stop, but Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke. "She was worried about you. Sakura-chan was just warning you because she didn't want you to get hurt!" He yelled at the Uchiha boy, who just looked away and glared at the floor. "Teme." The blonde growled, running after the pinkette of his team.

"Dammit…why did I lose my temper?" Sasuke asked himself, kicking the ground in anger. "Sakura…I'm sorry." He sighed, slowly going to follow his team. When he caught up with them, Sakura just nodded in his direction as if he hadn't just hit her.

"Come on…we're almost at the classroom," Sakura sighed, trying to act as if the punch and the threat didn't happen. The boys, catching on with what she was doing, nodded. However, no manner of acting could hide the slowly forming bruise on Sakura's cheek and the small tear in their already weak quilt of friendship.


	13. Introducing: Kabuto!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

In the hallowed halls of the pre-Genin Konohagakure ninja academy, outside room 301, the Genin of team seven—also called team Kakashi—stood with an array of expressions on their young faces. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, all ready for the Chunin exams, were beginning to have second thoughts. Naruto's cerulean eyes were wide in anticipation and his mouth formed a small 'o' as he looked forwards. Sasuke was frowning, but other than that his expression was similar to Naruto. Sakura was just scowling, trying to ignore the sting of her cheek. In front of them, where they were all looking, stood their sensei, as casual as always.

"Glad you came in the end, Sakura, for your own sake and for the sake of your team. You were, after all, having the most doubts," Kakashi told them, sounding almost threatening.

"Huh?" Naruto muttered in a voice not even above that of a whisper as he looked to his scowling female team mate.

"Now you can all formally register for the Chunin exam," Kakashi informed them seriously.

"What are you talking about? Why would it matter if Sakura-chan came or not?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"You see, only groups of _three_ are allowed to apply for and take the Chunin exams. That's the way it's always been," He said.

"But…why the hell did you say that the decision was up to the individual, then?" Sakura snarled, not in the best of moods.

"No cussing, Sakura, and calm down. What's gotten you so angry?" Her sensei chuckled, though not really joking. Sakura glared.

"Answer my fu…I mean; answer the question," Sakura grunted, covering up another swear word that was the product of her bad mood.

"I told you that because it's true," Kakashi stated. "Well, it's a half truth, at least." He looked out of the window to his side. "It is an individual decision, but one that would affect all of you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you. At the same time, I didn't want you to feel obliged to participate for any feelings you have for Sasuke…or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will."

"F-Feelings? Ha! I-I think n-not," Sakura stuttered nervously. "He's just my frie—I…I mean, teammate!" She continued, clenching her fists tightly in nervousness. Sasuke smirked at her bumbling, but frowned when she reached up and rubbed her cheek. "W-Wait a minute. You mean that if Naruto and Sasuke had shown up but I didn't come with them-"

"Then it would have been the end of the line," Kakashi finished for her. "If you hadn't have come along, then I couldn't have let the others in. But, you're all here and for the right reasons." Kakashi continued. "Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke." He said, looking at them individually as he called their names. "I'm proud of you." He smiled. "I couldn't ask for a better team. Good luck." The man wished them, stepping aside for them to enter.

"We won't let you down, sensei, Believe it!" Naruto promised.

"We'll pass this thing," Sasuke stated confidently.

"And we'll do it team Kakashi style," Sakura smirked. She and Sasuke opened the doors together and the three Genin of team Kakashi walked through the doors into the lit room, ready to face their destiny. The doors shut as soon as they entered, leaving Kakashi alone in the hallway. He looked at the door in thought.

_You shouldn't be doubtful of your abilities Sakura…,_ Kakashi thought to himself, still looking at the door. _Naruto and Sasuke may be strong…but the power you hold is something that, not even they, could understand…

* * *

_

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura took a few steps from the door, looking around the room at the wide collection of strange looking Genin gathered in the large, four-walled place. Everyone spared them a glance, eyes narrowing at the thought of even _more_ competition. It was intimidating, to say the least, as they looked to be some of the youngest Genin there.

"W-What's this?" Naruto stuttered, seeing all eyes going over him, Sasuke and Sakura in turn.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, eyes narrowing at everyone who dared to stare at _the_ Uchiha Sasuke.

"I guess that this'll be fun after all," Sakura smirked, her eyes also going over the people in the room. Her orbs landed on three particular sand-nin's. They were talking amongst themselves, but the red-headed one, named Gaara, turned and caught Sakura's stare. She quickly looked away, pretending not to notice him.

"Sasuke-kun! Where have you been?!" A female voice squealed over the quiet the rest of the people in the room had set. Sasuke stumbled forwards slightly when he felt a weight on his back and two cloth-covered arms wrap around his neck. Ino pressed her chin on his shoulder and held her face near his as she smiled and blushed. Sasuke just looked un-amused and slightly disturbed.

"Damn," He cursed, hoping to avoid fan-girls if possible. Sakura's eyes flicked over to him and Ino and she could feel rage begin to boil inside of her. But, Sakura kept her composure and pretended not to be bothered by this.

"Boy, you have no idea how much I was hoping that you'd show up here, Sasuke-kun," She giggled, not loosening her grip. "I've missed those brooding good looks of yours."

"Hey, Ino-pig. How are you?" Sakura asked somewhat politely, which shocked Ino into almost letting go of her 'precious Sasuke-kun. She did slip off of his back, but her arm was still around his shoulders.

"I'm, um, fine?" Ino replied. Sakura nodded. "And you?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm…decent," Sakura offered, being very vague. She smirked. "At least I don't have to put up with having a mountain of puss and fat next to me, like Uchiha does." She continued. A vein popped in Ino's forehead.

"Grrrrrrrr! You're impossible!" She growled at the pinkette. Naruto snorted at Sakura's insult. "Not stop acting so tough when we all know your just a weakling!" The girl yelled. Sakura glared at her. Ino was surprised when Sasuke harshly ripped her arms of his shoulders. She staggered back a bit at the intense glare she was receiving from the Uchiha.

"Listen," he said in low and murderous voice. "I don't appreciate you insulting my teammate like that."

"I-I…um…," Ino stuttered while blushing from embarrassment at being glared at by Sasuke.

"It's okay Sasuke," Sakura whispered in his ear. The Uchiha nodded and receded his glare while Sakura muttered a 'thanks' to him. It was barely above a whisper, but Sasuke had heard it and muttered back 'no problem'.

"Oh, it's you guys," A lazy voice stated as Shikamaru and Choji stepped next to Ino and looked at the team seven Genin. "I knew this was gonna be troublesome, but I didn't know it was going to be _this_ lame." He drawled as Choji continued to scoff his chips.

"So, all three stooges are here," Naruto teased, moving closer to Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hey!" Shikamaru called in his and Choji's defense. "You know what, pipsqueak?…Oh, forget it; you're a waste of my time." He sighed, frowning at the blonde instead.

_Nara Shikamaru. He's always complaining and never does a thing about it. He was the laziest kid ever to enter the academy, but I've got to admit that he __**is**__ smart,_ Naruto recognized immediately, turning to look at the second new comer who hadn't yet spoken.

Choji, for his part, did nothing but put chips in his mouth, then chew them and swallow them at an alarming rate. He looked up occasionally to see if Naruto was trying to come closer to steal his food, but mostly just didn't pay attention to the potential fight.

_Akimichi Choji. Aki-__**munchy**__ is more like it. I think that he'd eat his won head if he could,_ The blonde stated in all seriousness on his part.

"Sorry, but Sasuke-kun is _taken_," Ino stated as she stuck out her tongue and used one of her fingers to pull down her bottom eyelid at the fangirls who walked passed and tried to flirt with Sasuke.

_Yamanaka Ino. Now __**she's**__ annoying, and not just because she's got the same stupid thing for Sasuke that almost every girl in the world has got, either,_ Naruto nodded, frowning at Ino.

"Well, well, what do ya know?" Another guy's voice, this one sounding more amused than lazy, called as he and his team approached teams seven and ten. "It looks like the whole gang is back together again." He mused, his white dog—that was sitting on his head—barking in agreement.

"H-Hi…Naruto-k-kun," Hinata greeted shyly as she stood behind Kiba, peeking out to see her _secret _crush. She blushed when the blonde looked towards her.

_Hinata Hyuuga. She's okay I guess. But she get's all shy and nervous whenever I even look at her. Kinda weird, _Naruto recognized as the girl continued to blush. Naruto looked towards the boy with the dog on his head. The boy was grinning a grin that could compete with Naruto's

I_nuzuka Kiba and his dog, Akamaru. Forget what I said about Ino, this guy's the most annoying of all. He thinks he's so __**cool**_,Naruto stated in his own mind. The blonde boy turned towards the third member of their team, who was by far the quietest boy he'd ever met. He was just standing, not looking at anyone or paying attention to anything around him. Aloof was one way to describe Shino, but even that was too loose a term for this shadow of a human.

_Aburame Shino. Well, he's just weird. Kind of a mystery, but that doesn't mean that he isn't annoying too, _Naruto noted.

"You guys too, huh? Man, everyone is here for this _stupid_ thing," The lazy genius on team ten muttered bitterly.

"Yep, here we all are. The nine rookies. Ahahaha," Kiba laughed, trying to act 'cool' as Naruto would put it. "This is gonna be fun." He grinned. "At least, for those good enough to make the cut, _right_, Sasuke?" The dog-boy mocked.

"Kiba; careful that you don't get over-confident," Sasuke smirked as Sakura rolled her eyes at their big ego's.

"Just wait. We're gonna blow you guys away," He taunted. "We've been training like crazy."

"Whadda ya think _we've_ been doing?" Naruto asked. "Sitting around picking daises? You don't know what training means." He accused, pointing a finger at Kiba.

"U-Uh…d-don't mind K-Kiba, Naruto-kun. I-I'm sure th-that he didn't m-mean anything b-by it," Hinata stuttered from her place next to dog-boy.

_Akamaru's looking plumper…juicier,_ Choji thought greedily as he stepped towards Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba turned from Naruto to the food-boy. Shino stepped in his way, obviously sensing the boy's intent against his team mate's ninken. "What'd _you_ want?" He asked the bug-nin. Shino looked down. "What's wrong?"

Choji and Shino both looking on the floor, were a small black bug was scurrying passed. If Choji had carried on walking, he probably would have squashed it. Choji's eyes followed the squeaking bug as it carried on along its way.

"I thought that maybe you hadn't seen it," Shino stated in his deep voice that most males got over time.

"Huh?" Choji questioned, looking confused.

"Didn't want you stepping on it," Shino clarified, scaring the Akimichi clan boy slightly.

"Well, why? You saving it for _lunch_?" Choji asked him obliviously. Shino glared behind his glasses and Sakura frowned at Choji, but neither said a word.

"Hey, you guys," Yet _another_ male called out. "You might wanna try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offence, but you're the eight rookies right? Fresh out of the academy?" He asked.

The nine of them looked at him and saw that he was probably only a few years older than them. He had silver hair, like Kakashi's, but it was tied in a spiky ponytail at the base of his neck. The clothing he wore was mainly purple. He wore a white, baggy t-shit with a baggy purple top over it, off-white cloth around his waist and purple ankle-length trousers. His hands were covered with the same type of gloves as Kakashi, except they went up to his elbows and he wore black ninja sandals, had a Konoha headband around his forehead and glasses.

"There's _nine_ of us, actually," Ino stated, having to be the 'smart one' and point out his mistake. The man looked at her and then looked over the rest of the rookie Genin, seeming to pause and smirk at Sakura.

"Yes, of course. Nine," He stated, sounding amused. "I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field-trip, ya know?" He shrugged.

"Well, who asked you? Who are you?" Ino asked the silver-haired guy.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto," He stated, smirking. "But really, you should just take a look around you. You've made quite an impression." He continued to say, never dropping that smirk of his as seven of the nine Genin looked at the rest of the competition with wide eyes. Sakura, her eyes narrow, glared at Kabuto, a feeling of uneasiness engulfing her body. Kabuto noticed her glare but merely smiled at her. But, Sakura could tell that their was a deep, hidden meaning behind his smile that wasn't anything good.

All of the other Genin in the place were looking at them with either murder or hatred in their eyes, causing most of the rookie nine to flinch at the hard looks. None of the opposing Genin looked friendly at all, other than a few of the younger girls smiling and batting their eyelashes at Sasuke. Three men, not from the village Konoha, were staring at them, but one seemed to be missing his pupils and his irises.

"See those guys?" Kabuto asked, gesturing towards the men. "They're from the Hidden Rain Village. Very touchy. They all are. This exam makes almost everyone tense. And you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now."

"Aa," A few of the nine said in recognition of the warning.

"You can't help it. I mean, how could you know how things work? You're just rookies. You remind me of myself a while back," He told them, but Sakura sensed a mild untruth in his attitude.

"Kabuto…that's your name, right?" Sakura checked.

"Cleaver girl. And here I thought you planned to get through on your looks alone," Kabuto affirmed, smirking as her eye twitched at his obvious insult on how she looked dumb.

"So, this isn't the first time you've taken this exam?" She asked him, trying to ignore his insult as best she could.

"No," Kabuto said sheepishly. "It's…my seventh." He admitted. Shikamaru just stared at him in surprise. "Well, they're held twice a year, so this will be my fourth year."

"Seven times?" Sakura smirked. "Look at you…a _veteran_. A real expert on how to get through and _fail_ the exams." She added, remembering how he mocked her earlier.

"Touché. I _do_ consider myself as somewhat of an expert, as long as no one asks how to pass," He concluded, mentally applauding her come-back.

"Cool! Then you can give us all the inside tips!" Naruto realized.

"Yeah, some expert. As Sakura-san said, he's never passed," The lazy one, also known as Shikamaru, sighed as he looked over Kabuto for any signs of a lie, as all good ninja should.

"Well, seventh time's the charm. That's what they say, huh?" Kabuto chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Not really," Sakura muttered, causing Sasuke to smirk.

"So then, I guess all those rumors about the exams being tough are true. Aw man, I knew this was going to be a drag. So troublesome," Shikamaru stated with a sigh.

"Hang on. Don't give up hope just yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little," Kabuto offered, reaching into the pouch on his hip. He pulled out orange-backed cards. "With my ninja info cards."

"Okay, I'll bite. What'd they do?" Sakura asked, looking suspiciously at the small deck of cards he fanned out in his hand.

"It's hard to explain," Kabuto sighed. "But, these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years." He told her, settling himself on the ground on his knees and placing the deck in front of him. "I've got more than two hundred of them. So you see, I haven't been _completely_ wasting my time."

"No, just mostly," Sakura added in, smirking when he smiled at her quick wit.

"I'll have to watch my pride and ego around you, wont I, Sakura?" He acknowledged. "Anyway, they may not look like very much to the naked eye. In fact, they appear blank." He stated, placing one of the cards face-up in the ground and, true to his word, it was blank. "I don't want just _anyone_ to see this stuff." Kabuto put his index finger in the middle of the card and started to shift his shoulder so that the card spun.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow and rubbing her bruised cheek again.

"I'm using my chakra, to reveal their secrets," Kabuto told her. "Nice bruise, by the way." He added as revenge for her comments. The other ninja in the rookie nine, other than her team and Ino, looked at her cheek, noticing the bruise for the first time.

"Shut up and get on with it," Sakura told him, moving her hand from her cheek and ignoring the guilty look Sasuke was sending her.

"You mean like this?" Kabuto asked as a small cloud of smoke covered the card and the blank side was replaced by a colored map and 3D bars above each country, all of it fully labeled.

"Wow…it's…a map," Sakura looked at it, severely unimpressed.

"It's not just a map, Sakura-_chan_," He told her, smirking when she scowled at him for the '-chan' part. "It shows the geographical distributions of all the candidates who have come to take the Chunin exams this year. It shows what villages they come from and how many there are from each village." He explained. "Why do you guys think they all come here to take the exam together, at the same time?" He asked rhetorically. None of them made a noise, other than Choji's constant munching. "It's to foster a friendship between nations, of course. International brotherhood and all that. And it's true enough, as far as it goes."

"But there's another reason," Sasuke cut in before Sakura and Kabuto could exchange words/insults again. He was getting a bit tense at the _special_ attention Kabuto was giving his pink-haired teammate. To Sasuke, as well as Sakura…something just didn't seem right about this guy.

"Yeah." Kabuto agreed. "You see, this way they can carefully regulate the total number of shinobi that can end up in each village, there by containing the balance of power."

"Oh, yeah. Balance of power," Naruto nodded unsurely.

"Balance of power. Big deal. It's all a drag," Shikamaru said quickly and lazily as usual. Kabuto moved his hand over the card and, in another puff of smoke, it was blank again.

"If the balance isn't maintained, one nation could end up with many more shinobi than it's neighbors, and it might be tempted to attack them, so they try to maintain the statues quo," Kabuto told the Nara. "It makes sense…I suppose."

"Do those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates?" Sasuke asked before Kabuto and Shikamaru could start to discuss the balance of power further. "Individually?"

"They might," Kabuto stated vaguely. "You have someone special in mind?"

"I might," Sasuke told him, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I can't promise that my information is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about everyone," Kabuto told him as he put the other card back and sorted his pile. "Including you guys, of course." He added with yet another smirk. "So, which one is it? tell me anything you know about them—a description, where they're from, whatever—anything at all." He stated, holding up another card.

"He's Sabaku no Gaara, and there's Rock Lee of the leaf village, while you're at it," Sasuke told him.

"Man, that's no fun. You even know their names. That makes it _easy_," The silverette complained as he placed the card back and moved his hand over his pile quickly. Choji burped and carried on munching, but everyone else was silent.

"Well?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Kabuto stopped his hand and was holding two cards.

"Here they are," he offered.

"Show them to me," Sasuke ordered. Naruto looked from the card to Sasuke and nodded, crossing his arms.

_I haven't got a __**clue**__ what's going on here, but I'll act like I do, _He stated, nodded and leaning in towards the cards.

"Okay, first up is Rock Lee," Kabuto stated as he put one card on the ground and put his index finger in the middle of the card and started to shift his shoulder so that the card spun. There was another puff of smoke and all of Lee's details were on the card. He had a picture, which rotated to show his front, left, back and right, above the hips. Also, there were charts to show his skills, a list of team mates, how many missions he'd completed and more.

"Hmm," Sasuke hummed, looking in further to see the cards.

"Looks like he's a year older than you guys," Kabuto observed. "Mission experience includes 11 C-ranks and 20 D-ranks. His squad leader is Maito Gai and over the last twelve months his Taijutsu has radically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin, but for some reason…he chose not to participate in the Chunin exams. This'll be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys. His team mates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji."

Behind Shikamaru, Hinata's eyes widened at the mention of Hyuuga Neji.

"Huh? Hyuuga?" Naruto asked, looking over at Hinata, who saw his look and shrugged. She then looked at the ground guiltily as soon as Naruto looked away from her.

"Okay, now for Sabaku no Gaara," Kabuto stated, putting the card on the ground and doing the same as he did to Lee's. "Mission experience includes eight C-ranks and, get this, one B-rank as a Genin. His D-rank missions are unknown, though. Hmm, there's no more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally, but there _is_ this; he survived every mission without a scratch on him." Kabuto said as he pushed up his glasses.

"That dude's done a B-rank as a Genin and has never even been injured once?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Naruto asked. Sasuke remained silent as Kabuto pulled another card from the deck, placed it on top of Gaara's and tapped it once. Another map appeared on the card.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound, Snow," Kabuto counted off as labels appeared on the card to show each. "From the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates this time around. Of course, the Hidden Sound Village—Otogakure—is small. It sprang up recently and no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery." He stated as he looked towards the ninja who were perched in the tree around the time team seven met Gaara.

"Huh," Shikamaru grunted, going back to his lazy-mode.

"Well, you guys get the point," Kabuto said, placing all of his cards back into the pile. "The competition's going to be intense this year."

"S-So it w-would s-seem," Hinata agreed. "I-It's almost e-enough to m-make you l-lose your c-confidence."

"It's a fine time to start talking like that!" Ino scolded. "But…do you really think it's going to be tougher this time?" She added shakily.

"Oh yeah," Kabuto confirmed. "In the four years I've been coming, I've _never_ seen a crop of candidates with nearly as much potential as this bunch. Yep, we sure have our work cut out for us." He sighed.

* * *

Outside the door, still standing lost in his thoughts, Kakashi listened to what was going on inside the room. He remembered all of the harsh words when he and the other sensei's put forwards all of their teams for the Chunin exams so easily after only a few month of training.

* * *

"_I can't go along with this!" Iruka yelled. "They may be under your care now, Kakashi, but I know these kids. They were my students and I __**trained**__ them. I don't know what you're trying to prove-"_

"_You know, he may be right, Kakashi," Gai interrupted before Iruka could go off on a full rant. "You're putting a lot of pressure on them. Why so impatient? I held __**my**__ team back for a year so they could hone their skills and mature. Let them enjoy their __**youth**__ a little longer."_

"_Ahahaha. Your concern is __**touching**__. You sure it's not just because you're sure that __**your guys**__ don't stand a chance against __**my guys**__?" Kakashi mocked as Gai froze, then growled._

"_All right, all right, that's enough," The Hokage cut into their verbal fight before it could turn physical. "The matter of the rookie's participation is closed. Now, as for the other Genin, I'm ready to consider your recommendations."_

"_I know what I'm doing," Kakashi confirmed. "You'll see."

* * *

_

_I wish I was as sure as I sounded,_ Kakashi prayed as he broke from his memories. _I wonder how they're doing. Even the cockiest of them must be a little scared.

* * *

_

Naruto was shaking, standing in front of Sakura. She herself was watching him with concern. _It's not like Naruto to get so nervous, _Sakura thought to herself in concern. _I wonder if theirs anything I can do…_

Sakura suddenly got an idea and smirked. _I'm so gonna regret this after-ward…, _She thought to herself before stepping forward and raising her fists in the air with a war cry. This caught the attention of _everyone_ in the room.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and my team is gonna beat every one of you!" She called out.

* * *

"_Hell yeah!"_ Kakashi heard as he leaned on the door. He began to chuckle at the brave declaration he just heard his female student. _Aa, Sakura…, _he thought to himself with a smile. _You never cease to surprise me."

* * *

_

"Hey! What are you trying to do, get us killed?!" Ino screeched in Sakura's ear. She then turned to Naruto. "Tell your girlfriend to keep her big, fat mouth shut!" She cried at the blonde.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sakura yelled back as she heard this.

"Oh, I forgot! You can't get one!" The blonde screamed.

"What did you say?!" Sakura returned with just as much anger in her voice. They stared at each other, sending electric glares into the others eyes.

"You heard me!" Ino growled.

"Well, at least I don't throw myself at emo guys!" Sakura mocked.

"Sasuke-kun is _not_ emo!" Ino defended.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Boar!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Baboon!"

"Freak!"

"You ugly blonde!"

"You freaky pink-haired weirdo!"

"You're not even smart enough to think of a name, pig!"

"Shut up, Sasuke-hater!"

"You shut up, fangirl!"

"Make me, hag!"

"I will, Sasuke-stalker!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr," They growled in union, still glaring electricity.

"Yeah! Thanks Sakura-chan! I feel a lot better now!" Naruto stated, placing his hands behind his head as Sasuke could only smirk at the pinkette's outburst. Kabuto stared in amazement that one person could make such a big mistake, but his expression too became a smirk.

* * *

"That's the same girl as before, isn't it?" Kankuro asked as he stood with Gaara and Temari in the crowd. Gaara's eyes had remained on Sakura throughout the entire time and he had watched her outburst with interest.

"She sure is different," Temari mused with a smirked to match the brunette's.

* * *

"Wow," Tenten muttered, looking directly at Sakura.

"Well, she sure got spunk," Neji added with a smirk.

"She has passion," Lee agreed with a blush on his cheeks. Neji turned to him.

"Don't get distracted. Okay, Lee?" He ordered, not admitting that Lee staring at Sakura was irritating to him.

"You are right," Lee admitted. Neji, Tenten and Lee all watched as Sakura turned from her verbal battle with a red-in-the-face Ino and looked over the crowd of Genin. Her eyes seemed to pause on a team from Sand—where one of the boys on the team winked at her—a team from Snow and them. Lee, as well as Neji, blushed again, but she looked away.

"She has keen eyes to be able to find us all the way back here," Tenten observed.

* * *

"You heard what four-eyes said about Otogakure?" One of the male sound-nin asked his team, sounding insulted.

"I heard," The man with most of his face covered stated.

"I say that we teach this guy some manners," The only girl told them.

"Yeah," The man agreed. "Time we updated his information. Let him know that…if you insult the Sound shinobi, you better be ready for the consequences." He told them darkly.

* * *

The rookie nine stood in an almost circle around Naruto, who was quite content after Sakura's confident yelling about how he, Sasuke and Sakura would kick everyone's ass. Kabuto stood up from where he was putting away his cards and Kiba, who was next to Choji, tried to cover his laugh with his hand.

"Uh, can you say that a little louder?" Kiba mocked. "I didn't quite catch it."

"Wow Sakura," Shikamaru sighed. "Are you _trying_ to get everybody in the place to hate our guts or what?"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed. "Sakura-chan can destroy everyone here with her in-human strength! Believe it!" Sakura came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When Naruto turned around, she punched him right in the face and sent him back, almost to where the Genin mob started.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN IN-HUMAN?!?!" She roared.

"What's this? Are you two breaking up?" Ino mocked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sakura yelled at her.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

* * *

"You ready?" One sound-nin asked.

"Let's do it," His male team mate nodded, looking directly at the now smirking Sakura. They moved quickly passed teams of Genin. Kabuto noticed them and Kankuro began to take the thing off of his back, but Gaara stopped him by holding out his arm. He looked at the redhead in question, but said nothing and simply replaced the thing on his back. The sound-nin with the fur on his back pulled up one of his sleeves, revealing a large metal device that covered his entire forearm. Kabuto didn't stop looking for them as he felt their movements due to the shifts in the air. Kabuto turned and saw the alleged foe, who was in the air holding two kunai in his hand. He pulled back his arm and threw them in Kabuto's direction, but they missed when Kabuto jumped back just before impact. Sakura turned to look at the one who threw them, scowling when he winked at her. However, the kunai turned out to be a distraction and the one with long sleeves appeared in front of Kabuto, aiming his arm to punch the spectacled man.

_They're from the village hidden in the sound,_ Kabuto realized when the man's headband glinted. The punch came in, but Kabuto moved out of the way with speed too good for a seven-time failure, a smirk plastered on his face.

_Man, he's fast!_ Naruto realized.

_He's almost as quick as me,_ Sasuke smirked, seeing another challenge in the exams. Kabuto's smirk remained until his glasses shattered, the broken pieces of glass falling to the ground.

"Oh, I get it," Kabuto stated, not worried about his glasses. "So it was _that_ kind of attack." He realized. The man removed his glasses as Sasuke marched forwards, his fists and teeth clenched.

"Hand on, I saw it all," He frowned. "He dodged the attack. How did that happen?"

"It must've come closer than it looked. Che, look at him, acting like it was nothing. _Real_ tough guy," Shikamaru snorted as he snarled in Kabuto's direction. Kabuto looked up and gasped as a sharp pain filled his whole body. His vision blurred more than it should and he fell on his knees, sweating as he threw up.

"What? Did he just…?" Naruto asked, not really sure what to say.

"K-Kabuto-s-san…wh-what's wr-wrong?" Hinata asked him in her usual concern for everyone. Everyone in the room watched as Kabuto threw up from the supposedly non-contact attack. The three sound Genin smirked as they stood in front of him, but Naruto and Sakura ran to him and kneeled by his left and right respectively to make sure he was okay.

"Yo, Mr. Pride-and-Ego…you alright?" Sakura asked, helping him up.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Kabuto muttered weakly.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked to be certain.

"Not such a tough-guy after all, I guess," The one who hit him without hitting him mused sadistically. "Maybe that's why he's on his seventh try for the exams."

"Write _this_ on your little card, punk; the Sound Genin will be Sound _Chunin_ when this is over, guaranteed," The spiky-haired guy promised, smirking at Sakura when she glared at him. Kabuto, supported by Naruto and Sakura, looked up at them and wiped the remaining up-chuck from his mouth. Naruto growled as he looked up at them, as if sizing them up and wondering his chances of survival. But, we all know that our little container is _really_ thinking something along the lines of; _these guys are dead! I can beat them! I'm gonna be Hokage some day! Believe it!_

_I don't get _it, Sasuke admitted to himself. _He saw their attack in time to evade it. What made him fall apart?_

"Hey, Lee. What was going on with that attack?" Neji asked his green-clad team mate. Lee frowned, thinking of a way to explain it.

"There was more to it than just speed," Lee recognized. "Some kind of trick." He noted.

A large cloud of smoke appeared in the front of the room—the rookie ninja and the fight being situated at the back—and a booming voice called out through the masses of white and grey. He—for it was either a man or a very manly woman—sounded controlling and threatening.

"All right, you baby-faced degenerates," The man yelled. "Sit down and listen up." His voice ordered, still hidden in the smoke. The white and grey smoke effect cleared and it revealed a broad man wearing his headband as a bandana with the metal on his forehead and around twenty other men and women in grey uniforms similar to the ones worn by the two men who posed as Genin. The man himself was clad fully in black, from his boots and trousers to his jumper and trench coat. His whole appearance just screamed leader, and the two scars on his face only seemed to make him scarier.

"Huh?" Most Genin whispered, but everyone remained silent for the most part.

"It's time to begin. I'm Morino Ibiki, your proctor…and, from this moment on…your worst enemy," The man threatened.


	14. The Written Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

"It's time to begin. I'm Morino Ibiki, your proctor…and, from this moment on…your worst enemy," The man threatened.

"First!" Ibiki yelled, pointing to the back. "You Genin ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Sound, knock it off! Who told you that you were allowed to fight?!" He demanded as people muttered and whispered about how scary he was. "You wanna be failed before we've even begun?!"

"Sorry, it's our first time," The boy with the fur on his back apologized, not sounding sorry at all. "I guess we're just a little jumpy, _sir_." He mocked. Ibiki smirked and turned to the Leaf Genin—meaning the rookie nine and Kabuto—with a frown before surveying the rest of the Genin in the room.

"I'll say this once and only once, so listen up," He called. "There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor and even then, the use of fatal force are _strictly_ prohibited. Anyone who even _thinks_ of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?" A few of the Genin in the room nodded and muttered their answers while a good few of the weaker Genin ninjas just stood still in fear of their first examiner.

"Feh. No fatal force? That's no fun," The sound-nin stated. Several of the grey uniformed ninja behind Ibiki chuckled. "I have a feeling that I'm not the only one who feels that way, right, Pinkie?" The boy asked, turning to Sakura.

"Pff, whatever. I'll kick your ass anyways," She shrugged, glaring kunai at him. He only smirked.

"And while you _try_ to kick mine, I'll be _succeeding_ in _grabbing_ yours," He said quietly, knowing that only she would hear him. Sakura gritted her teeth and tried to hold herself back from pounding him into the ground.

"Listen up, jackass-" Sakura began, but he put his hand over her mouth.

"It's Zaku," He smirked, letting go of her and turning away before she could tell him off.

"Now, if we're ready, we shall proceed to the first stage of the Chunin examinations," Ibiki told them, seemingly ignoring all comments to him or other Genin made. "Hand in your paperwork. In return, you'll all be given a number." He continued, holding up a small piece of white card with the number one on it. "This number determines where you will sit." "We'll start the written test once you are all seated." Ibiki told them, handing the card to one of the uniformed ninja behind him.

"The what?" Naruto asked in horror as Sakura used Kabuto's arm to pull him to his feet. The pinkette still didn't trust the Genin in glasses but she's too kind to let somebody stay down like that. Both looked at the fear-stricken blonde in question. "Did he say…written?" He gulped loudly.

"Uh…Naruto? Are you okay?" Sakura asked in worry. One of the uniformed men pulled out a bunch of papers; the tests.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The blonde yelled out. "Put me in a fight! I can deal with that! Pull my toenails out one-by-one! I can deal with that! But not a written test! Anything but that! Really, I'll do absolutely _anything_! Believe it! Believe it!"

* * *

All of the Genin were seated in one of the larger academy rooms. Sitting in seats all around them were the grey-uniformed ninja, each holding a clipboard, and Ibiki was at the front of the room. Most, if not all, of the Genin looked nervous, but there were a few cocky ones who looked as if this was a breeze. Naruto sat in the second row, with two separate pieces of card with '53' written on them, one that was given to him and another that was there to show him his seat. Also in front of him was two pencils, an eraser and a sheet of black white paper. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, so caught up in his panic that he didn't notice Hinata sitting next to him.

_I don't even know where Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme are sitting,_ He thought, looking around. _I'm all alone._ Naruto grabbed his head in frustration. _Argh! This is already a disaster!_ He whimpered to himself.

* * *

Sakura, sitting two rows behind her blonde friend and not knowing the location of Sasuke, sighed as she leaned back in her seat. She was careful not to knock the items on her desk, which were the same items as Naruto had in front of him. The boys on either side of her offered her a spare glance before they both looked away, blushing. They were no one she knew. On the left of her was a redhead from the hidden rain village and to her right was a brunette from cloud. _Geez…Naruto won't pass this unless a miracle happened,_ Sakura sighed.

* * *

Now moving back to Naruto and Hinata, the blonde was growling to himself too much to notice Hinata. She blushed when she heard him muttering some foul words, but he just sighed and went back to growling anyway. A cuss here and there was added into his muttering, but it was mainly just insults for Sasuke.

_He must've learned all those cusses from Sakura-chan… She's not one to watch her words unless someone actually tells her off for it…and even then she usually ignores them,_ Hinata sighed mentally, thinking back to her academy days when Sakura was her classmate.

"Damn it…I'm gonna fail," Naruto whispered to himself, but Hinata's keen ears heard him.

"U-Umm…N-Naruto-kun," She murmured, getting his attention.

"Huh? Hinata-chan?" The blonde boy asked before his brain clicked into gear. "Ah! I'm sorry if you thought I was ignoring you, but I'm just worried about this big test thing and—I mean! I can totally do this, Believe it!" He assured, chuckling nervously.

"N-No p-problem," She smiled. "I j-just wanted to s-say…g-good luck and e-everything."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled back. "Good luck to you too and-" He was about to say more when Ibiki tapped some chalk on the board behind him.

"Everyone, eyes front," He commanded. "There are a few rules that you need to be aware of and I won't answer any questions, so you better pay attention the first time around."

"_Someone_ has a pole shoved up his ass," Sakura muttered, getting snorts of laughter from the boys next to her.

"Number 79!" Ibiki called. "Is there a problem?" He asked almost sincerely, but anyone with half a brain could tell that he was mocking the person he called.

"N-No, sir," Sakura replied, laughing nervously just as Naruto did.

"Okay, now that that's settled, I'll begin with the rules," Ibiki turned to the board and began to write on it. "Rule number one is this; the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you will all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points."

He moved away from the board, reveal the text he had written. It looked a little something like this:

_Everyone starts with 10 points._

_Example 1. If you answer all questions correctly, you will keep all 10 points._

_Example 2. If you miss/fail 3 questions in the test, your final score would be 7._

"1 point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong, so if you miss three then your final score would be 7, as I have written," He explained.

_And if I miss 10, my final score will be zero, _Naruto thought desperately, though nodding in understanding outside his mind. _Well, at least I know where Sakura-chan is now._ He remembered on a higher note. _She's four rows behind me! Or was it two? Three? Aww man!_

"Rule number two," Ibiki continued. "Teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members." Ibiki broke to them, causing gasps and worry throughout the room. Sakura banged her head on her desk before rising from her seat again.

"What?" The boy, number 80 from Cloud, asked quietly in shock.

"SO YOU'RE SAYING WE GET SCORED AS A TEAM?!" She screamed at him, gritting her teeth. "My idiot teammate won't even get one question right! And I'm not sure if Uchiha even _has_ a brain beneath that thick skull and chicken ass hair!"

"Hey! Don't insult Sasuke-kun!" One fangirl yelled from a few rows behind Sakura as she stood up and pointed her finger at the pinkette accusingly.

"SILENCE! Numbers 79 and 85, sit down!" Ibiki yelled. The girls grumbled, but sat back down anyway. "I have my reasons for this, so shut up and listen." Ibiki continued, making a mental note to warn all proctors about her anger.

_Reasons? What reasons? _Sakura asked herself, not really expecting an answer.

"Rule number three," Ibiki carried on. "The sentinels I've placed around the room are there to watch you for any signs of _cheating_." He informed them. "And for every culprit caught, they will deduct two points from their score." Ibiki smirked.

"Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp," Ibiki told them. "If they catch you five times, you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored, along with the rest of your squad."

_The dobe is going to make me and Haruno lose…I just know it,_ Sasuke growled mentally from his seat in between one blushing and fidgeting girl, from Grass, and one silent boy from Yukigakure.

"Anyone _fool_ enough to be caught by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here." The proctor continued.

"I've got my eye on you guys," One of the sentinels, the one who posed as a Genin with spiked hair, warned two Genin close to him who looked bored. They stiffened and straightened up with gasps immediately after he spoke. "If you want to be considered shinobi, and then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be," He smiled sadistically.

_Okay, okay, relax, _Sakura said to herself. _I know I'll be alright and the Uchiha should be okay on his own…so, even if Naruto gets a zero we could still get through,_ She assured herself.

"One more thing," Ibiki broke her thoughts. "If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails." He added.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Sakura froze.

Naruto gulped.

_Oh no! They're gonna kill me!_ He thought in fear as his mind envisioned him swirling towards a giant Sasuke and Sakura, whose eyes were glowing blue and yellow in rage respectively. Each pulled out a weapon, a fuuma shuriken for Sasuke and five poisoned senbon for Sakura, and growled.

"Umm…Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned in concern when she heard Naruto whimper and mutter something that sounded like; 'I don't want to die'. She sighed and shook her head in pity.

"The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period," Ibiki told them before Hinata could talk. She and Naruto both looked up in surprise. "You'll have one hour total." He said as the clock ticked.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

"Begin!" Ibiki yelled, hearing a series of shuffling papers after his word. All that was heard throughout the room was humming, gulping and a slightly tapping of pencils on paper. Sakura looked at her test and smirked, seeing the questions in front of her.

_Okay…man, I forgot how easy it was to take written tests, _She laughed mentally, biting her lip.

Sasuke tapped his chin with his pencil, knowing that he could turn to see what Sakura was doing without being marked as cheating and he saw no point in look at Naruto. However, his thoughts of self-preservation got the better of him and he looked over to see if Naruto was getting anywhere. _Oh man,_ He thought to himself. _This doesn't look good. He's just sitting there. He's gonna choke.

* * *

_

_Ahahaha haha,_ Naruto laughed mentally and grinning to himself nervously. _What am I worried about? It's just a test. I've done a lot harder things, Believe it,_ He believed confidently, picking up his paper and looking at it.

* * *

_He's moving! See, I knew I shouldn't worry, _Sakura sighed in relief.

* * *

_All I've got to do is relax and take my time, read through the questions and find the few I have a chance at answering. No pressure, _Naruto assured himself._ Number one; oh, I see! I gotta decipher a code. Okay, hmm… Well, I'll forget that one. What's next?

* * *

_

_Line B in the diagram represents the direction of trajectory of a shuriken thrown at ninja C by ninja A, who is seated atop a tree seven meters tall and twelve meters away,_ Sasuke read from his test._ Describe and formulate the trajectory required if ninja C were positioned at points D, E and F. Also predict the farthest possible range of the shuriken and explain how you arrived at your answer. _He nodded. _Oh crap.

* * *

_

_These are intergraded problems based on principles of uncertainty and require in-complex mechanical energy analysis. Incredibly advanced stuff. Naruto doesn't stand a chance! He can solve these!_ Sakura thought in a panic.

* * *

_Okay, skip number two as well,_ Naruto thought happily. _Next up, number three. Hmm, interesting…well, there's only one possible answer for this one! Skip over!_ He grinned, looking at number four.

* * *

_These problems only get harder as they go down, _Sakura noticed. She looked over at Naruto and sweat-dropped when she saw him making faces, like puckering his lips and chuckling to himself, to concentrate.

* * *

_Huh…now that's…__**interesting**_, Sasuke thought in irritation. _I can't even __**begin**__ to understand any of these questions.

* * *

_

_Forget it…this is hopeless! What am I gonna do?_ Naruto asked himself in fear of what Sakura and Sasuke would do to him if they fail due to his perfect zero. _What'll I do? What'll I do? What'll I do? What'll I __**do**__?_

Hinata, taking her best guess at number eight, looked over to see Naruto in a state of panic. She decided to sympathize with him. Gulping down her concern for her won safety, Hinata made a decision.

* * *

_Okay…I'll do the easier ones my own. Number eight is easy enough for me not to use up too much energy, anyway. It's obviously the same complex equation as its parallel side based from the distribution of kunai and the bad aim of ninja X. How much simpler can you get?_ Sakura smirked to herself. _Hmm, number nine; if ninja A and ninja F meet and battle, jumping from point B to point E, and ninja D was three feet away with a kunai, launched at ninja A with a speed of 0.91 meters per second for a total of three seconds and hits ninja C at point G, what was the total traveling time of a senbon thrown at half the speed but from ninja A at point H to ninja F at point I, one hundred and three centimeters away? Explain your answer in detail and then calculate the traveling time of the senbon if it was thrown at ninja D by ninja F._ Sakura pondered before smirking and writing down her answer within the space of eleven seconds.

* * *

_Okay, don't panic, don't panic, _Naruto thought to himself. _There's only one thing to do…I'll just have to cheat and not get caught._ He thought insanely. Ibiki walked across the front of the room and Naruto pounded his skull against the desk. _And risk getting thrown out with Sakura-chan and the teme?! Yeah right! I CAN'T DO THAT!

* * *

_

_It's strange,_ Sasuke noticed as he looked at the closest sentinel. _They make more of a fuss about cheating than they do about the actual test itself. These sentinels…watching our every move…__**trying**__ to catch one-_ He cut off his own thought and sweat dropped when the sentinel he was watching wrote something down. _…Somebody just got nailed.

* * *

_

_I'M BORED! _Sakura declared. _Hmmm, I could mess with the others a bit…like that Kabuto…_

The pinkette smirked. She inhaled and coughed loudly, her keen eyes trained on the stiff sentinel. As soon as her coughing began, he seemed to jump a little, causing Sakura to smirk.

"Quiet back there!" Ibiki called back to her.

"No worries, Ibi-chan," She mocked. He glared at her and carried on walking as Sakura placed her paper face-down and put her feet up on her desk.

"Number 79, explain your current lazing," Ibiki demanded as he suddenly appeared next to her, talking in her ear. Everyone gasped as his speed, but Sakura just blinked and smirked.

"Let's see…nope. I'm good. No explanations here," Sakura sighed and shook her head. The boys next to her tried to cover their sniggers with their hands.

"Fine…just don't even think that this'll distract us so you can cheat," Ibiki grumbled to himself as he walked back to the front.

"Again; no worries, Ibi-chan," She teased. He turned and glared at her, but all Sakura did was smirk. As soon as he was back at the front, Sakura turned to look at the mysterious boy known as Kabuto, who sat next to Sasuke. He was, as she predicted, staring at her. She glared.

* * *

_Why the heck is Haruno treating this like it's so easy?! How come she can treat this test like a walk in the park and I can't? _Sasuke asked himself in anger. _No cheating…again, they made a bigger deal out of that than they did about her rudeness and lack of respect. And, what's with the whole two point deduction? Why only two? It doesn't make sense. Ordinarily, if someone gets caught cheating even once then it's grounds for dismissal right there._ He felt someone staring at him and turned to look up, his eyes meeting with Sakura's.

She looked him dead in the eyes and nodded. Sasuke understood.

* * *

"_Anyone fool enough to be caught by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here," The proctor continued._

"_I've got my eye on you guys," One of the sentinels, the one who posed as a Genin with spiked hair, warned two Genin close to him who looked bored. They stiffened and straightened up with gasps immediately after he spoke._

"_If you want to be considered shinobi, and then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be," He smiled sadistically.

* * *

_

_So that's it. Yeah,_ Sasuke realized. _This is about more than just a written exam. The real aim is not to test our knowledge, but our ability to gather information. _He discovered.

_I think that my seatmate is actually getting the idea. Took him long enough._ Kabuto, who was the one sitting next to Sasuke and staring at Sakura, smirked as though he had figured it out at the same time Sasuke had.

_Yeah, that explains everything. The eagle-eyed sentinels everywhere, these incredibly hard questions, the fact that only __**two**__ points are deduced for every incident of cheating. Very cleaver, I must admit. As Kakashi-sensei said; a ninja must see underneath the underneath,_ Sasuke smirked. _He's not forbidding us from cheating, but expecting us to. He's daring us to try and cheat and not to get caught, and only exceptional shinobi could get away with it under these circumstances. That's what this test it all about. Thank you, Sakura._ He sighed, looking at a certain orange back in front of him._ Come on, Naruto, figure it out. Use your head before it's too late.

* * *

_

Naruto bounced his legs up and down under the table as the hand holding his pencil shook almost violently. His paper, still blank, sat untouched in front of him as he continued to sweat and his nervousness grew to an almost unbearable level. Tears of fear and frustration filled his eyes as he stared at the front.

_This is bad. This is very bad,_ He repeated in his head as a sort of mantra.

* * *

_Okay, so if the __**real**__ test here is finding out a way to steal the answers without getting caught…the next question is to figure out who's got all of the answers, _Sasuke noted.

* * *

Gaara held his hand a small way above his desk, holding his pencil in his other hand. Sand swirled around the arm he was holding out as he called it to his aid.

_Looks like Gaara's figured it out,_ Kankuro thought in relief from a few desks behind Gaara. _Okay, Crow…I'm counting on you._ He sighed, closing his eyes as a sentinel with black spiked hair and sharp blank white eyes looked to the side. The sentinel looked around the room, checking for cheaters.

* * *

Akamaru sat atop Kiba's head, looking around. The sentinels and guards couldn't take Akamaru away, because Kiba was an Inuzuka and therefore a dog-nin, meaning that he had every right to have Akamaru with him at all times. Kiba twirled his pencil in his hand as Akamaru looked around, finding the answers and barking them to his master.

"Good boy," Kiba rewarded as he jotted down yet another answer. "Yeah, that'll do it. Okay, now for number four." The puppy looked around yet again and his eyes moved to the boy in front of Kiba, one seat to the left. Akamaru yipped and looked at the sheet, seeing the answer. He barked it to Kiba.

* * *

The sound-nin with the fur on his back had his eyes closed and was listening to the inconsistent tapped of the pencil belonging to the ninja sat behind him. His ear twitched slightly as he strained it a little further to distinguish the noised and turn them into pictures in his mind of what the ninja was writing. _If I judge from the rhythm, the duration and the frequency of the strokes…,_ The ninja thought, picking up his pencil. _Yes…I see._ He realized as he noted the answer. Another sound flitted in his ear—the sound of a fly buzzing around—but he dismissed it as the fly landed on the desk of the boy he was cheating off of. An image of one ninja writing his answers on his paper became many more than one in the eyes of the fly that sat inconspicuously next to him on the desk. It stared at the sheet a while longer as the ninja carried on writing his answers, but was eventually swatted away. It flew across the room and perched on the index fingernail of a different ninja in the room.

"Well?" Shino asked the bug. "Show me." He ordered. The fly lifted itself from his finger and hovered over the test in front of him for a while before flying in a figure of eight. "Eight…of course." The bug-nin nodded to himself as he wrote the answer and sent his bug off again.

Mirrors above Shino—attached to the light above his head—moved and reflected not only light, but Shino's paper. The reflective glass moved as the strings attacked to them shifted as well. Following the strings, we find that they are attacked to the pencil of Rock Lee's brunette team mate. As she moved her pencil, the mirrors moved with it. _Okay, girl,_ She told herself. _Lee said that when he sees the sheet, he'd adjust his headband. I just hope that this bug-guy is as smart as people say he is._ The girl sighed as she continued to move her pencil in her hand.

Lee looked up from his place, seeing the mirror move again. As soon as it moved into the right position, he untied his headband from his waist and positioned it around his forehead, pulling it tight. That was the signal to his team mate to release the strings and to stop moving the mirrors. As it was, the mirrors stayed in place and Lee casually glanced up every now and then to take down the answers.

* * *

Naruto pulled his hair as he rested his chin on the desk in front of him, only thinking about the continuous tick-tick-ticking of the clock on the wall at the front of the room. He was stressed over his—still blank—test and even more so over his lack of intellect to cover the appropriate blank spaces on the sheet. _Tick, tick, tick! _He thought in horror as the clock continued to make the unnervingly loud noise. _Oh man, they couldn't have a digital clock? Argh; time's running out! That does it…I've got no choice! I've gotta cheat! Hang on, I can't do that. What if I get caught? What are Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme gonna think? On the other hand, if I don't get any of these right, I'm sunk and I'll take them down with me. Either way…I'm dead meat!_

"N-Naruto-kun," A shy voice spoke out, breaking him from his panic ridden thoughts. Naruto blinked and looked at Hinata, who was—strangely enough—missing her usual blush.

_She's always blushing,_ Naruto noticed. _Why not now?_

"I-If you want…I could…I-I could show y-you my t-test," Hinata told him, smiling kindly while looking down at her completed paper.

_Say what?_ Naruto thought in shock as he ran over her proposition in his mind over and over again. _She'd let me look at her test? Why would she wanna do that?_ He asked himself. _Unless, of course, it's some kind of trick. Yeah…I bet that's…no, Hinata would __**never**__—unless that dog-breath forced her into it! I wouldn't put it passed them._

"Na…N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata called quietly when he didn't reply.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" He asked her. "Why would you wanna show me your answers?" The boy continued. Hinata gasped and clenched her fists slightly.

"Why?" She repeated. "Well…because…I-I don't w-want y-you to d-disappear," Hinata confessed, blushing. "A-And…it w-would be nice…if a-all of u-us could s-stick together…b-being r-rookies a-and all."

"That makes sense, I suppose," Naruto nodded with a grin. "I was just confused." He laughed, not noticing the shy Hyuuga clenching her fists. Hinata lifted her arm slightly and slipped her paper in Naruto's direction. As he was about to read the answers, a kunai flew passed him. It brushed his nose and caused him to yell out in fear of being de-nosed. However, the kunai kept going and placed a deep hole in someone else's paper, causing that boy to yell out too. He shook in fear and gulped. This boy was none other than the brunette from cloud who sat next to Sakura.

_Whoa…h-how did they know? I hadn't even done anything yet,_ Naruto shook after seeing his life flash before his eyes. The kunai glinted and the boy next to Sakura stood up, facing the sentinel who had thrown the weapon at him.

"What was that all about?" He asked in a shaky tone.

"Five strikes and you're out," The sentinel replied cockily as his bandaged nose released a sniff of amusement. "You just failed the test."

"What? It can't be," He replied.

"You and your teammates will leave the room immediately," The sentinel ordered as if the boy didn't speak. Two more boys stood up with glares directed at their teammate and made their way to the door, but the shaken up boy just shook in place. Naruto shook too before looking behind him at the scared boy.

"Candidate number 78: fail. Numbers 27 and 43: fail," The sentinel stated gruffly as he stared at the boy who made his way out of the room with the rest of his team.

* * *

"No! No way!" A Suna-nin yelled to a sentinel as he and his team were failed and told to leave. "Who says I cheated five times? Where's your proof?" He demanded, slamming his hand on the desk and standing up with written rage all over his face. "How can you possibly keep track of all of us? You've got the wrong guy! How do you know I wasn't just-!?" He was cut off when the boy was slammed into the wall by the forearm of the sentinel he was arguing with. He grunted in pain and his body went limp, but he was not unconscious. Everyone gasped, but Sakura rolled her eyes and frowned over at the boy pinned to the wall.

"Sorry, pal," The sentinel mocked. "People like me were chosen for this duty because we don't _make_ mistakes like that. You can't even so much as _blink_ without us seeing it. We're the best of the best and you, my friend, are _history_." He bid as he released the boy and backed off a little bit. "Now, get out, and take your team mates with you."

"Psst, Naruto-k-kun," Hinata whispered to him, calling back his fearful mind from the scene. "G-Go ahead…l-look." She permitted, pushing her paper further towards him. Naruto heard a tapping noise and looked towards one of the sentinels, who was busy writing something on his board. The sentinel looked up and smirked at him, causing Naruto to gulp.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a small smile. "I appreciate it…but no. After all, I'm an ace ninja. I don't need to cheat to pass this." He grinned. Hinata frowned, but nodded nonetheless.

"Uhh, well, o-okay," Hinata said, looking at his blank sheet. "B-But…a-are you s-sure?"

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed for her. "Besides, if I got caught or anything, I wouldn't want you getting into trouble," He sighed as Hinata looked down.

"Yes, you're right. Stupid of me to suggest. Sorry," She whispered while smiling at the blonde.

"Nah, forget about it," Naruto assured. _Yeah right. I should go to get my head examined. When did I get so noble?_ He asked himself.

* * *

_Byakugan!_ Neji thought as he preformed the right seals. He looked at the boy in front of him and saw right through his body, to his test. Smirking, the brunette took down the answers.

* * *

_Sharingan! _Sasuke yelled mentally as his eyes swam into red and he smirked at his plan. _I'll try imitating the movements of his pencil._ The boy thoughts, looking at the boy in front of him. _Haha…bingo. I hit the jackpot with this guy._ He smirked as his hand moved his pencil in the same way.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino smirked to herself as she watched Sakura laze, even going so far as to put her feet up on the desk in front of her. She growled when she noticed that Sakura had completed her test. No way would she let Sakura pass when she, herself, might fail.

_Look at her, _Ino sneered. _She's already finished! Okay, Sakura, you should feel honored. You're the first person in the exams that I'm using my clan Jutsu on. My Shintenshin no Jutsu. _The blonde smirked as she placed her hands in the seal for tiger.

* * *

Using the Jutsu, Ino had successfully entered Sakura's body. However, once Ino's soul left her own body, she slumped forwards and looked as if she'd fainted. No one around her paid her any attention, but got on with their own tests. Shikamaru, on the other hand, looked over to her immediately. _So, Ino's using her Jutsu, I see. I wonder who she's got,_ He mused, although only caring for the scored at the moment. _About time, anyway, if you ask me._

_Way to go, Ino,_ Choji congratulated mentally.

* * *

_Thanks, Sakura, for letting me hang out in your head for a bit,_ Ino smirked in Sakura's body. _Now, I have to memorize her answers quick, so that I can pass them on to Choji and Shikamaru. _The blonde picked up Sakura's test and read through it.

* * *

"Number 59, you fail."

"Numbers 33 and 9: fail."

_That's the fifteenth team to be dismissed,_ Kabuto noted as he frowned without his glasses on.

"Number 41: fail!"

"Numbers 35 and 62: fail."

Gaara ignored the world around him and all the yelling going on about 'not cheating' and 'failure'. He gathered his sand and covered his right eye with his left index and middle fingers. Ibiki looked at him, seeing how nothing phased the boy's perfect concentration. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, not seeing a single slip in anything that would resemble even slight acknowledgement of the racket. _Look at this guy. Cool as a cucumber,_ Ibiki noticed. _Stays focused as if nothing was happening._ He paused and smirked. _Not bad for a novice._

Gaara concentrated on the sand gathering in his upturned palm more so than he dared to concentrate on the room. The only time he stopped controlling the sand to see what was going on was when he heard a small thump. He saw the pink haired girl he had spoken to a few days before the exams—her name was Sakura, if he remembered right—resting her head on her arms. Then, not two seconds later, she was fully alert again. Shrugging off the odd behavior as a Jutsu or something, Gaara carried on with his sand-collecting. Tensing his hand into an almost-fist, Gaara made the sand become an average-sized eyeball with a brown iris. No one noticed this and he didn't uncover his right eye for even a second once the eyeball was summoned. _The opening of the third eye,_ Gaara thought to himself as he saw what the eye saw through his covered eye. _Invisibly linked to the optic nerve. _The pupil of the eye shrank and grew again as Gaara crushed it into sand partials and had them travel the room until he found a person who had completed the test with sufficient answers. Once the 'victim' was found, Gaara added extra sand to the small amount and made it go in the boy's eyes, so that he wouldn't see the eye Gaara was using to cheat.

"Ow, I've got something in my eye," The boy complained as he rubbed his eyes to get it out. While he was busy doing this, the third eye formed and looked over the page, showing the answers to Gaara. The redhead picked up his pencil and, while using the third eye to see the sheet, copied the answers onto his own paper.

* * *

"Uh, excuse me?" Kankuro called, putting his hand up.

"What is it?" One of the sentinels asked gruffly. Kankuro took down his hand and grinned sheepishly.

"I gotta use the can. Sorry," He apologized. One of the sentinels got up and placed handcuffs around his wrists. Once they were secure, he also tied a rope to the centre of the cuffs to lead Kankuro to the bathroom.

"We go with you to make sure you're not up to anything," The pupil-and-iris-less sentinel told the younger boy calmly and strictly.

"That's perfectly understandable," Kankuro smiled as he was lead out. He caught Sakura looking his way and spared a wink, to which she replied with a scoff and an eye-roll.

* * *

"Security is pretty tight around here, but these sentinels aren't quite as eagle-eyed as everybody thinks," Kankuro mused as he stood in front of a urinal in the boy's bathroom. "After all, they haven't even realized that there's one more sentinel than there used to be." He chuckled. "Right, Crow?"

The sentinel didn't answer. Instead, part of his face crumbled away to reveal wood underneath his 'skin'.

* * *

_Only twenty minutes left and I haven't done squat,_ Naruto worried as he watched the clock. _I'm so busted…unless…in five minutes, they'll give out the tenth question. So that's what it comes down to. Everything's riding on that. Believe it!_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

Morino Ibiki smirked as he looked over his class of miscreants, rascals, punks, criminals and Hinata—for, as I'm sure you know, Hinata isn't a miscreant, rascal, punk _or_ criminal. He let his eyes sweep over them, one by one, seeing the numbers finally reduced. Some were sweating, some were frowning and most were freaked.

"Hn. Now that we've weeded out most of the _hopeless_ cases, fifteen minutes to go," Ibiki stated to them all. "Time for the main event. All right! Listen up, here's the tenth and final question."

_Here we go,_ Naruto gulped, his hand tightening into a fist around his pencil. _Everything's riding on this one…_

_Hn…man, this guy's full of himself,_ Sasuke thought as he looked at Ibiki.

_Tch…it's about time,_ Sakura sighed, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

_Hurry up, Kankuro,_ Temari frowned mentally. _What good is your cheat-sheet going to be if you miss the tenth question?_

"But, before I give you the question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of," Ibiki stated darkly. The door creaked open and Kankuro stepped in with a smile on his paint-covered face. He paused and muttered his confusion when he saw that everyone was silent, facing the front and had their pencils down. The sentinel, Crow in disguise, walked slowly after him and Ibiki looked up with a smirk.

"Ah, made it just in time," He said in amusement as the sentinel behind the boy slid the door shut. "I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening."

_He's seen through the Crow's disguise,_ Kankuro thought in panic. _He's on to us!_ He gulped as Ibiki smirked again.

"I think that you-"

"Oi!" A girl called from the middle. "Come on, he just went to the bathroom. It's not his fault if he takes longer than the average Sasuke-fangirl does." Sakura—who had yelled out—rolled her eyes. "The question?" She hinted.

"Right," He grunted, looking at Kankuro. "Well? Take your seat." The examiner ordered gruffly. Kankuro paused, looking over at Sakura, before walking to his seat. As he passed Temari, he dropped a small capsule onto her desk, not slowing nor doing anything that might give him away. He then sat down and Ibiki took a step forwards, continuing his speech.

"These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you," He warned.

* * *

"It's quiet without the rookies around," Kakashi stated casually as he sat with Kurenai and Asuma outside the academy. "Hmm. I almost miss 'em."

"Don't worry. Chances are, they'll be back sooner than you think," Asuma assured him.

"Why's that?" Kakashi enquired suspiciously. Asuma sighed and lowered his cigarette to the ashtray next to him, tapping it on the grates to get rid of the ashes on the end.

"I heard that their first examiner this year is Ibiki," He informed the silverette.

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked. _So, already their chances of passing look iffy,_ He thought to himself. "_Great_. Sticking them with _that_ sadist right off the bat." The man stated without a care in the world as he leaned on the back of his seat.

"Hmm? What sadist?" Kurenai asked curiously. Asuma chuckled, getting her attention.

"I forgot you were a new Jounin, Kurenai. Otherwise you wouldn't have to ask that," He told her. Kurenai leaned towards him slightly, her interest caught.

"So I'm ignorant," She huffed. "Who is he?" The woman asked, turning now to Kakashi.

"He's what you might call…a specialist," Kakashi said, choosing his words carefully.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, turning back to Asuma. "In what?" The woman asked him. Asuma took a long breath of his cigarette and released the smoke before turning to her with a mischievous half-grin.

"Interrogation…torture," He listed. Kurenai's eyes widened. "Oh, of course he won't be using physical torture during the test. He won't need to. It's not really his forte, anyway. He works on people's minds, not their bodies."

"He's famous for it," Kakashi added in. "Everyone knows of the head of the ANBU torture and interrogation core for Konohagakure. He and this proctor are one in the same. Morino Ibiki."

* * *

_If even the rules are scary, _Naruto gulped. _Then what's the question like?_

"Very well then. Rule number one: each of you is free to chose not to be given the final question. It's your decision," He told them. Naruto looked up in shock, as did everyone else.

_Say what?_ Sasuke asked himself. _We're free to choose?_

"Whoa! So what's the catch?" Temari asked snappily. "If we decide we don't wanna do it; what happens then?"

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero," Ibiki smirked. "In other words, you fail. And that means, of course, that both your team mates fail as well."

"Who would choose to fail?"

"Is he deranged?"

"Of course we'll do it now!"

"Who wants to fail?"

"Should I do it?"

"I don't wanna lose!"

Many mutters and statements of this sort traveled around the classroom as Ibiki let them talk for the time being. One man—who had a funny, curly, bushy brown moustache in the front and looks scarily like Geppetto from Pinocchio—remained quiet at the front, just staring into nothingness like he was dead or planning dead. Freaky.

"Not so fast," Ibiki said quietly, silencing the Genin in the room. "You didn't let me finish."

_Grrrrrrrr! More rules? Enough already!_ Sakura complained mentally.

"If you accept the question, but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail…YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM TAKING THE CHUNIN EXAM EVER AGAIN!" He threatened loudly.

"Hey! That's _bull_ man!" Kiba yelled, standing up and pointing angrily at Ibiki as Akamaru growled. "That's ridiculous! What kind of bogus rule is that?! There're lots of people here who've taken the teat before!" He stated and Akamaru barked in agreement. Ibiki chuckled.

"I guess you're just…unlucky," He stated in amusement. "I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course, if you don't wanna take it, you don't have to."

"Huh?" Kiba asked, taken aback.

"If you're not feeling confident, then—by all means—skip it. You can come back and try again next year," He told them, chuckling again.

_Great. Just, great. __**Wonderful**__ in fact! I can't wait to begin!_ Sakura groaned sarcastically as she gritted her teeth.

**'**_**Cha! This sucks! I want a normal test!'**_ Inner yelled, flailing her fists around in anger.

A pencil dropped and the boy next to Naruto raised his hand.

"I'm out," He stated, standing up and lowering his hand. "I just can't deal with this pressure."

"Number 52; fail! Number 130, number 113, that mean's you're out too."

"Geni…Eiho…I'm sorry guys," Number 52 stated as the aforementioned boys stood up to leave with him. "I'm sorry."

"That's it, I quit!" Another hand went up.

"Me too, sir," Another hand.

"Yeah."

"I'm out."

Another hand and another, then again and again. Hands raised up and people muttered apologies and curses as sentinels took down numbers and dismissed the Genin. Many more walked out after number 52, Geni and Eiho. Many, many more. Naruto just looked at his hand, gulping and wondering what to do.

"Come on, Naruto. You can pass," Sakura whispered to herself, a genuine smile on her face. She then sighed and looked back up at Naruto's back, her face now free from her smile. She clenched her teeth and glared when she saw Naruto's hand rising in the air.

_No! Don't do it Naruto!_ Sakura screamed.

* * *

"You see, this guy, Ibiki, is a master of interrogation because he understands how the human mind works," Asuma told the red-eyed woman, taking another breath of smoke.

"He knows just where to probe to uncover your weaknesses," Kakashi added as team ten's sensei released his smoke. "The thing is; he's so good at his job that he doesn't use physical torture. He doesn't need to."

"He just messes up your head so bad…you torture yourself," Asuma concluded.

* * *

Naruto gritted his teeth as he held his hand in the air shakily. Sakura sighed and shook her head in disappointment as Sasuke glared at the blonde who cost him his first Chunin exam. Hinata just looked shocked at his un-Naruto-like behavior. That is, until he sneered and slammed his hand down on the table.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run!" Naruto declared proudly. "You can act tough all you want! You'll never scare _me_ off! No way! I don't care if I _do_ get stuck as a Genin for the _rest of my life_!" He stood up, glaring at Ibiki. "I'll _still_ be Hokage someday!" He pronounced, sitting down with a pout as Hinata smiled brightly at him.

_Hn. He's completely clueless, but he's still going for it, _Sasuke sighed mentally, half relieved that Naruto didn't quit. _The shrimp's got guts, I'll give him that._

**'**_**THAT'S THE KNUCKLEHEAD WE KNOW AND LOVE!'**_ Inner cheered loudly. Sakura agreed mentally with a smile.

"This decision is one that could change your life," Ibiki stated. "If, for any reason, you would rather quit…now's your chance."

"No way. I never go back on my word," Naruto claimed. "That's my way of the ninja."

_Hmm…remarkable. That little outburst has even given the sheepish ones some backbone,_ Ibiki noticed. _He's inspired them into staying. Seventy eight left…more than I expected. But, I don't see anyone wavering. I think that's it. _Ibiki cast a glance at the sentinels at the side of the room. They all nodded to him and he returned the gesture before turning back to the Genin left.

"Well then, I admire the determination all of you are now showing, if nothing else," Ibiki admitted. "For those of you remaining, there's just one more thing left to do…and that's for me to tell you…that you've all passed the first exam." He stated with a grin.

Everyone sat in shock. Naruto dropped his pencil and blinked, as if to make sure this was real and he hadn't just fallen asleep. Sakura frowned in confusion, also blinking, but she was biting her lip too. After a few moments, she stood from her chair and slammed her fists on the desk.

"Hold on! What just happened?" She asked. "Where's the tenth question?!" She demanded. Ibiki grinned again and chuckled.

"There never was one," He admitted casually. "Not a written one, at least. Actually, your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"Wait a second!" Temari yelled from near the back. "So the other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time. Is that what you're saying?!"

"No, no, not at all," Ibiki told her. "Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose. To surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances."

"Oh, well that clears up _everything_," The sandy-blonde-haired girl replied sarcastically.

"Let me explain. You see, my objective was to test you, not only as individuals, but also as a team, and on how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a _team_ basis, so you'd know that everything you did—or _failed_ to do—would directly affect your team mates. I wanted to see how you'd handle the pressure."

"Mmhmm, yeah, I figured it was something like that. That's why I kept my cool," Naruto lied as he nodded.

_Yeah right. What a liar,_ Sakura smirked. Hinata giggled next to him.

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult. In fact, as you may have realized, too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve," Ibiki continued. "I imagine that most of you quickly came to that conclusion; that you'd have to cheat if you wanted to have any chance of passing. The fact is; the test was designed to _encourage_ cheating. It almost _demanded_ it.

"Now, no one can cheat without having someone to cheat _from_," Ibiki carried on. "So I disguised two Chunin who knew the answers and had them sit in with you." He stated as two boys, one in the middle and the other one a few seats away, waved.

_Gah! The answers were right in front of me the whole time!_ Naruto yelled at himself.

"What is that kid's problem?" One Genin asked as Naruto freaked.

"I don't know," Another replied. Naruto's ear twitched as he heard them and he leaned back, trying to act 'cool'.

"Oh please. I wasn't fooled for a second!" He lied. "You'd have to be a complete idiot not to see it. Isn't that right, Hinata?" The blonde asked his seatmate and friend.

_Incredible,_ Sasuke thought with a sweat-drop. _So the whole time…he never knew._

"Those who were caught at it failed," The proctor told them. "Better not to cheat, that to cheat clumsily." He added, untying his headband and removing it. "Information. It can be you biggest ally in battle. How well you gather it can lead to mission failure or success." His head was covered with scars, burns, wounds and all sorts. "There'll be times you have to risk your life to get it."

_I see,_ Sakura thought, subconsciously rubbing the bruise on her cheek.

"Man, what a mess," Sasuke said out loud. "Scars, puncture wounds, burn marks…boy, he must've endured." He noted. Naruto gulped.

"Of course, you must always consider the source of your information," He said, re-tying his headband. "Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not always accurate. Never forget this. Misinformation can be worse than _no_ information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades, or the death of a village. That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence. Cheat, in order to survive. That's why those who weren't good enough at it were weeded out, leaving the rest of you." He smirked.

"Okay, but I'm still not getting what the tenth question thing was all about," Temari admitted slowly, like she was talking to a child.

"You not?" Ibiki asked her as if she were stupid. "The tenth question was the main point of the whole exam. Surely you see that."

"Of course we do!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "…But explain it anyway." She added, clearing her throat.

"As I said before, the goal was to test you not only as individuals, but also as part of a squad. The final question gave you two choices," He paused and put one hand in his pocket while raising the other with his index and middle fingers up.

"And they were…," Sakura prompted.

"You could choose to play it save and skip the question, though it meant that both you and your teammates would be failed. Or you could try and answer it, knowing that if you got it wrong you would lose your chance of ever being Chunin. It was a no win situation."

"I get it," Temari nodded.

"These are the choices Chunin have to face everyday. For example, let me give you a hypothetical mission: to steal a document from an enemy stronghold. You have no idea how many ninja the enemy has, or how heavily armed they are. Furthermore, you have reason to believe that the enemy expects you. You might very well be walking blindly into a trap. Do you have the option of not doing the mission? Can you say that you and your comrades would prefer to fight another day? No."

"You're kidding me," Kiba whispered to himself as Akamaru whimpered.

"There will be more suicidal missions that anyone could count. But you do not think about it. You think only of the goal and of achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a Chunin squad leader. Those who chose the safer of two paths. Those who's determination falters in the face of adversity. Those who would put their comrade's lives in jeopardy, but worrying about their own. Those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor. Those people will never be able to call themselves Chunin. As for the rest of you—who answered the ten questions I gave to you—you have the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this part of the Chunin selection exam completed. There's nothing left, but to wish you all good luck."

"All right!" Naruto cheered. "We did it! That's one down!"

_He's a funny one, that kid,_ Ibiki mused. A ball approached the window fast and Ibiki looked at it in suspicion. It crashed through the window and threw kunai onto the ceiling to pin a black cloth up behind it.

"Is this…part of the test?" Naruto asked fearfully as the 'ball' straightened up into a person.

_A show-off as usual,_ Ibiki sighed mentally.

"Heads up, boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating," The person stated. It was a woman. "I'll be your next proctor, Mitarashi Anko. You ready for the second test?" She asked. "Good! Let's go! Follow me!" Anko then said, not giving anyone time to reply.

Anko wore a fishnet top, fishnet under shorts that cut off at her knees, a dark brown miniskirt with straps on the front and a light brown trench coat with a purple lining and black ninja sandals on her feet. Her legs were also protected from her ankles to her knees with white leg-guards and around her neck attached to a thin rope was a medium-sized dark blue pendant. Her hair was dark indigo and it was styled with messy bangs around her face and across her forehead—where her headband sat—and a spiky ponytail in the back. Her eyes were dark grey.

After her outburst, everyone just stared at her with a sweat-drop, a freaked-out expression or with a raised brow. Then some people, like Shino and Gaara, just looked at her stoically without a sign of life present on their faces at all. Ibiki stepped out from behind the black cloth, which read in white 'Welcome your next Chunin exam proctor; Mitarashi Anko!'

"You're early…again," He stated as Anko blushed and sweat-dropped at her own show.

_Great, a screaming nut-case. She's just like Naruto,_ Sasuke sighed, not looking forward to his next test with the woman he thought of as a complete freak.

"Whoa, how many are there?" Anko asked herself as she looked over the Genin in the room. "Ibiki, you let all these guys pass? Your test was way too easy. You must be getting soft." She accused.

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year," Ibiki stated.

"Hmm, they sure don't look it," Anko mused. "Trust me. When I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated."

"More than half? Either you're deranged or we're not as strong as we think we are," Sakura shrugged. "…I'm gonna go with the first one."

"What did you say?" Anko growled.

"Don't pay any attention to pinkie. She's just bored and looking for something to entertain her," Ibiki sighed.

"Oh, she wont be bored during _my_ test," Anko smirked, looking up at Sakura for the first time. She gasped. _No…it can be her. Who would've thought that we'd ever meet?_ Anko thought with a frown.

"Bored? That's an understatement," Sakura scoffed, breaking Anko from her thoughts and snapping her back into proctor-mode.

"Alright, maggots! You've had it easy so far, but things are gonna be different starting first thing in the morning," She began. "I'll let your squad leader know where you're to meet me. _Dismissed_." She said, stating the final word mockingly.

* * *

The next day, all of the passing Genin stood outside a fenced off forest with sighs posted all over the wire fencing that said things like 'restricted area' and 'keep out' or even 'danger'. Naruto gulped slightly as Sakura surveyed the eerie forest up ahead.

"Whoa…nice place," Naruto said for lack of any other words.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam," Anko stated. "It's the forty fourth battle training zone. But wee call it…the forest of death."

"Forest of…death?" Sakura echoed.


	15. Special Report! Interviewing Team Seven!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

The next day, all of the passing Genin stood outside a fenced off forest with sighs posted all over the wire fencing that said things like 'restricted area' and 'keep out' or even 'danger'. Naruto gulped slightly as Sakura surveyed the eerie forest up ahead.

"Whoa…nice place," Naruto said for lack of any other words.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam," Anko stated. "It's the forty fourth battle training zone. But wee call it…the forest of death."

"Forest of…death?" Sakura echoed as a wind swept passed them and ruffled their hair and clothing.

A square brown rock scurried towards Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke as they were looking at the forest ahead of them. Naruto turned and saw the box move, but it stilled soon enough and sounds of shushing could be heard from the bad disguise.

_Fake rocks?_ He asked himself as his eyebrow twitched. _What's up with that?_

Naruto stepped forwards, passed his team mates and then passed Kabuto and his team. The rock was reluctant at first, but followed him soon after he moved. Seeing it follow him, Naruto ran one way, turned and ran the other way, then the other way and then the other way. He ran back and forth a total of twelve times, the rock following him all the way. The boy then stopped and turned, pointing a finger at the square rock.

"That's the worst disguise of all time! There's no such thing a square rocks! It's completely obvious, Believe it!" Naruto claimed, pointing an accusing finger at the rock. It didn't occur to him that this was the exact chain of events that lead him and the others to meet the Suna-nin for the first time.

"You saw through my camouflage _again_! You're slick, boss," A small voice from inside the box squeaked. "Just what I'd expect from my greatest rival."

"Great. They never leave us alone," Sakura complained, seeing Naruto and the 'rock' not too far in front of her. Then the box began to light, just a, explosion would before the 'BOOM!' happened. To be specific, three booms happened, and all a different color. One was pink, one was yellow and the other was blue. Once the smoke finally cleared, it revealed three kids in a crawling position, coughing loudly and trying to catch their breaths from the smoke.

"I think we used a little too much gun powder again, you guys," The Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru, stated as he and his friends carried on coughing. They all seemed to notice Naruto and Sakura still looking at them and the introductions rolled out…again.

"I'm Moegi! The sassiest kunoichi in preschool!" The girl stated, rolling into a blue back ground. "Check me out!" She said, striking a pose.

"I love algebra!" The glasses-wearing boy stated, going into the same background. "Call me Udon!" He also struck a pose, but a different one to Moegi.

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village!" The one we already know stated for no reason. "My name is…Konohamaru!" He finished, also striking a pose.

"And when we're all together…," The three said in union. "We're the Konohamaru ninja squad!" They stated as their goggles shined.

"Yeah, yeah! I knew it was you, Konohamaru," Naruto yawned, obviously unimpressed with the display. "What'd you want? I'm getting ready to take the second phase of the Chunin exam and you're interrupting me. I don't have any time to be playing around with you guys now."

"We didn't come to play around, boss! We're on official business!" The scarf-wearer of the trio announced, clenching his fist in determination.

"That's right," Moegi nodded. "We came here for an exclusive interview."

"Uh huh, uh huh," Udon nodded, agreeing with his teammates.

"An interview, huh?" Naruto asked, his interest caught.

"Yep. We're on an assignment to write an article for the academy's newspaper," Konohamaru stated stubbornly. "It's a big-time story all about the Chunin selection examinations."

"So that's why we want to do an exclusive interview with you," Moegi added with a smile. "Please tell us you're going to do it."

"It would mean a lot," Udon told him with a sniff from his allergies.

"Yeah, but right now?" Naruto groaned.

"Hey! You over there!" The instructor called out roughly. "What're you doing? You're holding up the exams." Anko stated as she walked over to the group.

"Uh, sorry," Naruto apologized. "But, you see, Konohamaru was telling me something about an interview for the academy newspaper." He told her as Anko gasped. She grinned and rubbed the back of her head in a very Naruto-like way.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about it. Hokage-sama had mentioned something about them interviewing me."

"Interviewing you?" Naruto asked quietly with a sweat-drop.

"Alright, we're taking a ten minute break!" Anko yelled out to the rest of the Genin present. "Those of you scheduled to be interviewed, please be courteous and respectful to the reporters from the academy newspaper."

"I thought _I_ was the only one being interviewed," Naruto whined.

"No boss, but you _are_ the most important," Konohamaru assured him.

"Oh, well, in that case, I'll give you an interview that'll make it clear to your reads why _I'm_ the greatest ninja _ever_." Naruto grinned as he gave the three younger kids a thumbs up.

* * *

"Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke! The ninja of team seven!" The voice of Konohamaru stated. "Alright boss, tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Okay!" Naruto agreed. "Believe it! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup, but I really, really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku ramen shop. My hobbies are…umm, pranks I guess. Oh! And also eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them against others. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole entire village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important. No other Genin can match any of my Jutsu. Even Iruka-sensei can't help being impressed. And now that I'm I squad seven, I get to prove it by going on dangerous and life threatening missions everyday!"

* * *

"_**What's the distance to the target**_**?**" _he asked the three Genin._

"_**Five meters**_," _Naruto replied. _"_**I'm ready to go**_**.**_** Just give me the signal**__._"

"_**I'm ready too**_," _Sasuke confirmed._

"_**Same here**_," _Sakura replied._

"_**Okay**__…,_" _Kakashi began_. "_**GO!**_"

_The two boys of team seven leapt from their hiding spots to jump the shadowed creature before it could get away. Naruto was the first to get to it as he grabbed the target roughly around its middle, causing the creature to meow pitifully._

_"I got him! I got him!" Naruto yelled in triumph as he held onto the…kitten. "I got you!" the blonde taunted the cat. It began to hiss and scratch his body, mostly his face, without remorse._

"_**Can you verify a red ribbon on his right ear?**_" _Kakashi questioned._

"_**Affirmative. We've got a positive ID**_," _Sakura answered._

"_**So it's our target, 'Tora'?**_"_Kakashi asked through the intercom device._

"_**It's the target for sure**_," _Sasuke replied, ignoring Naruto as the cat began to stamp on his head while Sakura sweat-dropped at the beating the blonde was getting from a cat.

* * *

_

"The other Genin in squad Sasuke and Sakura-chan, but since I'm really the only one that really shows some promise, you don't need to hear about them," Naruto claimed boastingly.

"Well, do it anyway. You know, for the article," Konohamaru prompted.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto caved. "Well…let's see…Uchiha Sasuke is a real pretentious guy. All of the girls like him—except Sakura-chan—but they don't realize how big a jerk he is. Anyway; he's always swooping in at the last minute and making me look bad. But one day, I'll show him. I'll kick his teme-ass all the way to the Land of Waves!"

"Alright! Anything else?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah! There's also Haruno Sakura," Naruto continued. "I'll let you in on a little secret…she's _madly_ in love with me! She'd never admit it, of course, but I think the way she hides her feelings of love makes her even cuter!"

* * *

_"Oh…," Konohamaru stretched on while giving Naruto a sly smile. "Not bad boss…"_

_"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion._

_"Come on," Konohamaru replied. "I know she's your…girlfriend."_

_Naruto's face, at this point, was as red as a tomato while Sakura's eyes turned a bit dazed with a glare._

_"__**What did he say?"**__ Inner Sakura growled while beginning to break free and take control of Sakura's mind._

_"Well…," Naruto stated in a nervous tone. "You can tell that she's crazy about me."_

_"__**THAT'S IT!!" **__Inner Sakura yelled as she took complete control and forced Sakura's body to take a nice swing at the blonde. Naruto went flying back from the pinkette's punch and crashed right into the near-by fence._

_"Boss!" Konohamaru exclaimed while glaring at the kunoichi. Sakura was currently taking deep and heavy breaths as Inner Sakura's menacing aura discharged all throughout her body.

* * *

_

"It doesn't sound to me like she's in love with you boss," The boy sweat-dropped.

"Haha, very funny Konohamaru," Naruto sarcastically said. "But, really, she's crazy about me!"

"Really?" Konohamaru asked doubtfully. "Because I thought that her and Sasuke Uchiha were together."

* * *

"…_squad seven; Uzumaki Naruto…"_

_Naruto's head perked up after hearing his name._

"…_Haruno Sakura…"_

_The blonde cheered and stood up as Sakura sighed and smirked at him._

"…_and Uchiha Sasuke," Their sensei finished._

_Both Naruto and Sakura groaned, although Naruto did so a lot louder than his pink haired team mate. Sakura decided to have a little fun with the fact that Sasuke was in her group. She turned to Ino, making a peace-sign with her fingers and sticking her tongue out at the blonde. A vain throbbed on Ino's forehead at Sakura's action. _

"_Well, good for you Sakura," she said as she turned her head away, an evil smirk playing on her face. Sakura was surprised at her words and didn't expect the next thing that came out of Ino's mouth. "I mean, now you get to spend much more time with your boyfriend." Sasuke, who heard this, glared at the blonde. Sakura glared as well, with a tint of red in her cheeks. _

"_He's not my boyfriend!" Sakura stated at the same time Sasuke said "She's not my girlfriend." The two love-birds then glared at each other for a few moments before turning both their heads away stubbornly with crossed arms._

—

_Sakura was taken aback by Naruto's question and looked away with a downcast look on her face. Naruto looked up in surprise at her reaction to the question. _

"_He thinks he's got me all figured out," she said, sadness clear in her voice. "He calls me names and enjoys tormenting me. But for some reason…I can't seem to hate him…" The shocked look on Naruto's face never went away as Sakura continued. "No matter how hard I try…I can't despise him the way I want to…The truth is…all that I really want…is for him to acknowledge me…"_

"_You…you just want me to acknowledge you…," Naruto whispered, not noticing the slip up he made in his words. Luckily, Sakura was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice. _

—

"_Well a black cat crossed my path so…," Kakashi trailed off at the glares he received from his students. "Anyway, Sakura? Sasuke? I thought you two couldn't stand each other?" The two love-birds were confused by his words but blushed as they realized the position they were in. _

"_Get off!" Sakura said, ripping Sasuke's head off her lap. Sasuke stood up fast and dusted himself off with a tint of red in his cheeks. Sakura hastily got up and glared at the Uchiha next to her. _

"_Well," Kakashi cleared his throat, trying not laugh. "Let's get started."_

—

_"He was the first person to acknowledge me…to actually talk to me…After that day, he would always bug me," Sakura let out a laugh that sounded more like a choked sob. _

_"D-Did you hate him for that?" Tazuna asked. Sakura shook her head in the negative and brushed Sasuke's bangs from his face._

_"No," She sighed. "I loved it…and no matter what people told him about me and no matter how many times I'd brush him off…he would keep coming back…I remember one time…when some girls were picking on me. I started to cry and you know what Sasuke told me?"_

_"What?" He enquired._

_"A true shinobi or kunoichi never shows his or her feelings, no matter what the circumstances may be. Feelings are a weakness that will only cloud his or her judgment and weaken his sense of duty." Tazuna heard a sob escape through Sakura's lips and the hand on Sasuke's chest gripped tightly to his shirt. _

"_S-Stupid S-S-Sasuke…I-I hate you…I HATE YOU!!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed as she dug her face into Sasuke's chest while her shoulders shook and her sobs filled the empty air. "I-I h-hate you…f-for l-leaving m-me!"_

—

"_Hey! Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt, that brooder and his girlfriend? He's nothing but an orange and blonde joke," Tazuna pointed out._

_NO ONE CALLS ME CHIKEN-BUTT 'S GIRLFRIEND! HE WILL DIE! Sakura raged inside her mind as she tried to get out of Sasuke's grip around her small waist._

'_**Cha! I'm a ninja! Not anyone's girlfriend!'**__ Inner exclaimed as fire seemed to rage around her.

* * *

_

"YEAH RIGHT!" Naruto shouted while flailing his arms in the air. "Like she'd love some arrogant Uchiha!"

"I would…," Moegi dreamingly sighed as hearts formed in her eyes.

"Anyway, putting that aside. Our team is more like a well oiled machine that can succeed in any mission, no matter how dangerous. Of course, I wasn't always busy on dangerous missions. I still had time to teach the Hokage a thing or two."

—

"_Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as the Hokage looked up from the photo Naruto had taken earlier that day with the 'daffodil maidens'. He promptly fell back, bleeding heavily from the nose._

—

"I don't think that this stuff is appropriate for the article," Konohamaru stated.

"Then, what should I say?"

"How about when you first met Iruka-sensei?" The boy chirped.

"Yeah! He was the only one who was nice to me before Sakura-chan and I still drove him crazy!" Naruto stated almost proudly.

"The whole article can't be about you, boss!" Konohamaru stated as Naruto looked back to the three little kids, who were sitting in front of him with their notebooks out. A pink one for Moegi, a blue one for Udon and a green one for Konohamaru.

"Well, I could tell you a story about the time Sasuke screwed up," Naruto offered.

"We've already heard that story, boss!" Konohamaru complained. "Can't you talk about anyone but you?"

Standing not too far away were Sakura and Sasuke. Both were too far to hear what he was saying to the kids, but each had pretty much the same idea for his words.

"I'm sure Naruto's just talking about himself over there. He probably never even mentions us," Sakura sighed.

"Hn. That would be just like him," Sasuke agreed.

* * *

"Tell us about you, Sakura. You're a kunoichi I really look up to and respect," Moegi smiled. The three pre-ninja had agreed that Udon would ask Sasuke question, Konohamaru would ask Naruto and Moegi would get to ask Sakura.

"Well, my name is Haruno Sakura. I love helping out my teammates as much as I can, as well as training and reading. What I dislike, is people picking on weaker people and thinking that appearances can show what level ninja you are. My hobby would be drawing and um…studying, I guess," Sakura finished with a shrug.

"What about team seven? What'd think of them?" Moegi asked her as Udon and Konohamaru took notes.

"Well, there's Uchiha Sasuke. What can I say about him? Well…he's arrogant and all he can think about it out-classing Naruto and me in everything. To be honest, I can hardly stand him sometimes. The fact that we're a team is the only reason I haven't lost my mind yet. All he can say is how much better he is. And I've seen him use fire Jutsu's. He adds these weird over the head arm movements, but I've also seen other people use that same Jutsu. He's just showing off. It's unnecessary. He also talks way too much in his fights. Who in their right mind would tell their opponent everything they're going to do, before they do it? Sasuke does, that's for sure."

"Haha! Sakura-chan can only say bad stuff about you, teme!" Naruto, who was sitting with Sakura for her interview, bragged to the dark Uchiha, who was brooding on her other side.

"What about Naruto?" Moegi asked, causing Naruto's mouth to close and his ears to open wide.

"Well, first I'll tell you about our sensei. His name is Hatake Kakashi and he has no clue how to introduce himself. Well, he's also known as the copy ninja Kakashi or Sharingan no Kakashi. I'm not gonna tell you more about his technique, but I _will_ tell you that the Sharingan is an amazing Kekkei Genkai to see in action. Sasuke has it, but not to Kakashi-sensei's level. It's not as good."

"Now tell us about Naruto," Moegi nodded with a smile.

"He's weird and has the stupidest techniques. Like his Hāremu no Jutsu, then his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and finally he's got his ever _useful_ Oiroke no Jutsu. Then you have those times where Naruto is just being Naruto, and that's not usually good," She sighed.

"Anything else?" Moegi inquired.

"I'll say more if the blonde and chicken-butt haired idiots leave," Sakura said firmly, crossing her arms. Konohamaru shooed the two and nodded.

"Go on," Moegi smiled again.

"Naruto's a good friend. He can be really annoying, but I just can't hate him _or_ his over-happy attitude. He makes me smile and laugh. I always have to look over that idiot and help him out whenever he screws up. But…I love every minute of it. He's like the little brother I never had," Sakura said with a smile.

"Wow…," The three whispered.

"What about Sasuke?" Moegi asked.

"Well…," Sakura trailed off while trying to force the blush off her face. "He's okay, I guess. In every mission so far he's done nothing but look after me…and sometimes he does nice things for me…So I guess that he has _some _good qualities."

The three academy students sweat-dropped at the brief comments the pinkette gave them while trying not to laugh at the fact that her face was growing redder by the second.

* * *

"Boy, Sasuke, you're the coolest! When I look at you, I feel like I'm looking at my future self," Udon said happily as Sasuke sat, leaning on the tree this time with Sakura on his left and Naruto on his right. "Do you mind if I get a few quote from you too, for our article?"

"Well…I guess I should set the record straight from my side," Sasuke shrugged. "If you listen to Naruto, you'd end up getting more fairytale than truth."

"Oh no you don't, Sasuke. They came here to interview me and Sakura-chan, not you!" Naruto stated loudly.

"They came here to interview _everyone_, loser. There _are_ other ninja here you know. _Believe it_," He mocked with a scowl.

"Argh!" Naruto growled.

"Mmmmm," Sasuke growled back.

"The article is about _me_!" Naruto boasted.

"Nobody _cares_ about you, Naruto. All you do is goof off and get into trouble. That's why you'll never be a _real_ ninja," Sasuke told him.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto glowered.

"Yeah. Don't you remember _anything_?" The Uchiha asked angrily.

* * *

"_Hey!" Sasuke called. "You! Identify yourself!" He ordered. The girl stopped and turned around, pointing to herself with a smile. _"_The guy with the gourd on his back" _

"_I am Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara," He stated proudly. "I'm curious about you and your friend with the pink hair too. Who are you?" The desert-nin asked._

"_I am Uchiha Sasuke," He replied with a smirk._

"_Haruno Sakura," The pinkette followed._

—

_"Hey you. Over here," A boy called to Sasuke and Sakura. They turned to see the white-eyed team mate of Lee._

_"Can we help you?" Sakura asked, putting her hands on her hips. The brunette kept his gaze on the Uchiha. _

_"What're your name?" He asked. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she swept a hand in the brunette's direction, gesturing for Sasuke to go ahead._

_Again?! It's always about Sasuke!_ Naruto yelled mentally.

_"It's common curtsey to give your own name before asking someone else's," Sasuke told him, as if lecturing him on manners._

_"Hey, you're a rookie, aren't you? How old are you anyway?" The boy continued as if Sasuke hadn't just insulted his manners._

_"I'm not obliged to answer that," Sasuke scolded, getting a frown out of the boy._

—

"_Hey you! The boy with the attitude!" A well-spoken voice called out from the balcony above them. "Hold on!" He called again, causing team seven to pull to a halt and turn around, looking for the one who spoke. Surprise, surprise! It was Lee._

"_What do you want?" Sasuke grunted. It was pretty obvious that Lee was talking to him because Sakura isn't a boy and Naruto's attitude is a lot less noticeable than his own._

"_I want to fight you. Right here and right now," Lee stated, not blinking or planning to take back his challenge._

"_Hold it!" Naruto yelled out to the others in the room, not liking the current circumstances one little bit._

"_What is it?" Lee asked impatiently. Naruto glared at the green-boy, not letting his eyes leave him in all his bushy-eyebrow glory. The blonde, trying to look 'cool', pursed his lips._

"_I get him first, teme. This weirdo is mine," Naruto said to Sasuke, not looking at the cockatoo-haired boy as he said it._

"_No, thank you," Lee said to him. "Right now, the only one I want to fight is Uchiha." He claimed._

"_Yeah? Well, I've got news for you, fuzzy-brows," He thought over what Sakura said and decided to meet her half-way. Naruto, despite what she had said, ran at the green-boy. "Sasuke can't compare to me, Believe it!"_

_With his usual battle-cry, Naruto leapt up to punch Lee right in the cheek, but the latter didn't move out of his stance. Pulling back his fist, Naruto growled._ _Lee found a flaw in his punch. The green-nin moved his hand and poked Naruto's wrist, sending the boy down. But Naruto wasn't the type to give up. He put both hands on the ground and aimed a slow kick at Lee, only to have him dodge and sink to the floor._

"_Konoha Reppu!" He yelled, kicking Naruto's arms and sending the boy across the floor, spinning like a kicked tortoise on his back. Naruto hit the wall a few meters from Lee and wished he didn't do as Sakura asked. He sunk to the floor, dizzy.

* * *

_

"Everyone taking the Chunin exams are all highly skilled and every one of them is considered the best Genin in the lands…_except_ for Naruto," The Uchiha carried on.

"Hey!" Naruto cried indignantly.

"Nara Shikamaru. Akimichi Choji. Yamanaka Ino. Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba with Akamaru. Aburame Shino. Each one of them is talented in their own way, but I'm still better than all of them combined," Sasuke boasted.

"Yeah right," Sakura scoffed, getting tired of his arrogance. "That's why you got your butt kicked by Rock Lee. Because you're better than him? You shouldn't be talking; even you've screwed up from time to time."

"I'm gonna screw up your face if you don't watch it, Haruno," Sasuke threatened.

"Go for it! I dare you!" Sakura challenged the Uchiha.

"Come on guys! Cool it!," Konohamaru complained with a frown.

"Your right," Sakura stated. "We've passed the first stage of the Chunin exam and we're about to enter the Forest of Death for the second phase. We need to calm down and get along the best we can. To pass these exams, we have to work together."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sasuke agreed grudgingly.

"Sakura-chan is _always_ right! Believe it!"

"Ah! Naruto, quit hugging me!"

"Sakura-chan! Your face is red!"

"GET OFF!"

"Get away from her, dobe!"

"Don't call him a dobe, Uchiha!"

* * *

"We want to thank all of you for a great interview," Moegi said gratefully as she rose from her bow.

"Yeah, thanks," Udon stated, rising from his own bow.

"Knock 'em dead in the Chunin exams boss!" Konohamaru added as he too rose from bowing in gratitude.

"No worries, guy! We'll make it!" Naruto assured.

"We're the best of the best," Sakura smirked.

"Bye!"

"See ya later!"

"Good luck!"

The three academy students walked off, clutching their notebooks and waving to the team seven Genin.


	16. The Devil's Whisper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Giant bugs crawled quickly along branches, up trees and across the forest floor as birds of all shapes and colors flew around. One grey bird landed on a branch, but it was soon devoured by a giant snake. The snake ate it in one bite and continued on its way around the tree before slithering into the shadows to await more prey.

"Th-This p-place c-creeps me o-out," Hinata stuttered as she looked at the other Genin while pulling on the hem of her jacket. Anko had heard her and smirked.

"Hmm. It should. They call it the Forest of Death. And soon enough, you're all gonna find out why," Anko told her, causing Hinata to shiver in fear. Naruto pursed his lips, stuck out his butt and danced around.

"_They call it the Forest of Death. And soon enough, you're all gonna find out why_," He imitated before going back to normal. "You're not gonna scare _me_ away. I can handle _anything_! Believe it!"

"So…looks like we've got ourselves a tough guy," Anko mused, speaking so everyone could hear her. She moved her arm and a kunai came out of her sleeve. Anko threw it and it passed Naruto, as well as a ninja from Grass, before it struck the ground. Blood ran in a small amount from the new cut on Naruto's cheek as he stood in shock. In a blast of speed, she ran and stopped behind Naruto. Before the blonde could even register what was going on, she was speaking again.

"Are you tough enough to handle this?" Anko questioned in a serious tone from behind him. "You're not afraid, are you?" She asked, taking hold of his uninjured cheek and looked at his cut. "Guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest." She mused as she picked up a drop of blood on her finger, something caught her attention and she twisted around with a kunai out. Over her shoulder was a woman from Grass, holding out the other kunai with her long tongue.

"I was…just returning your kunai," The woman explained slowly.

"Why thank you, good Grass ninja," Anko said with a smile. "You know, I really only recommend you stand this close behind me if you wish to reach a premature end." The woman added, taking her kunai from the Grass-nin, still holding a smile on her face. The tongue slid back into the ninja's mouth and Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"My pardon," The Grass-nin said. "With the sight of blood and the blade slicing through my hair, I'm afraid that I just became a little excited. I meant you no harm."

"Naruto," Sakura whispered as she looked upon the scene in concern for her male friend.

"Likewise," Anko chuckled as she Grass-nin backed off and walked back to her team.

_That ninja…why does she seem so…familiar? _Sakura thought to herself as she saw the Grass-nin coming closer. She moved aside to let her pass, but the ninja paused and looked at her with a creepy smile.

"My, my…what a cute little kunoichi. I bet a lot of people underestimate your skill due to your appearance," The ninja mused, taking a lock of hair from the bangs that hung in front of Sakura's face. Sakura moved her head slightly and pulled her hair back from the ninja's grasp, but the woman just grinned and walked away.

_Whoa,_ Naruto thought to himself, looking passed Anko to the retreating Grass-nin. _I wonder if I could do that with __**my**__ tongue. _He added, keeping a hand over his cut and sticking out his tongue as far as it would go. Anko smirked at the Grass-nin.

"Seems like everyone here today is quick tempered," She stated when she saw Sakura continuing to stare at the grinning Grass-nin with narrowed eyes before she walked back to her team. "Must be something in the air. This is gonna be fun."

_Quick temper?_ Naruto asked himself, looking up at Anko with a frown and his hand still over his wound. _Sheesh! __**You're**__ the one who threw the kunai at me._ He glared as Anko walked away from him. Sakura walked over to Naruto and bent down to look at his cut.

"Don't worry. This cut is nothing to fuss over about," Sakura told him with a smile on her face as he grinned.

"Before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all," The proctor stated, taking papers out from inside her jacket. "It's just a standard consent form." She assured. "Before the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form, and then sign it."

"What for?" The ever curious Naruto asked her.

"Some of you may not come back from this test, and I have to get your consent to that risk. Other wise it would be _my_ responsibility," Anko laughed although no one else found this funny in the slightest. "Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Here, pass these out." She ordered Naruto.

"M'kay," He replied, taking the forms and sighing at the amount. Sakura shook her head and walked up to him.

"Here, I'll give you a hand. Oi, Uchiha! Help us hand these out!" Sakura ordered. The brooding Uchiha rolled his eyes and took a few of the forms from Naruto as team seven began handing out the pieces of paper together. Anko grinned.

"That's a good show of teamwork, even thought it's a simple task. Well done," She congratulated. Naruto grinned, Sakura kept her face impassive and Sasuke grunted as they continued with their task. "Now, this test will be testing ever one of your survival skills."

_Survival…how troublesome,_ Shikamaru sighed mentally.

"Here you go," Sakura said with a smirk, handing him a form. "I just hope that writing your name on the line isn't too _troublesome_ for you." She mused, walking on. Shikamaru smiled a little and read the form.

"First, I'll give you all a description of the terrain of the practice field," She told them, unrolling a scroll that showed a map. "The forty-fourth practice grounds has forty-four locked entrances. There are rivers, and a forest inside. In the centre is a locked tower, located ten kilometers from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll undergo the survival test."

_Oh boy…this doesn't sound as easy as I thought it would be,_ Ino fretted as she clenched and unclenched her hands.

"Ino, take a form," Sakura said, holding out one paper for her. Ino looked up from her in panic, ready for any verbal battle with the girl or at least a dirty look from the Jutsu she used on her, but was only met with a soft face.

"Umm…th-thanks," Ino said, taking the form.

"Don't worry. You have the skills to pass. As much as I hate to admit it, you _are_ one of the top kunoichi of our graduating class. They _want_ you to panic and make mistakes. Don't let them get to you," Sakura warned. "And…good luck, Pig-face." She smirked before she moved on to the next group of Genin and passed out the papers to them.

"The test consist of," Anko paused, rolling up the scroll and putting it back in her coat. "Anything goes battle. The goal is…to get your hands on these scrolls." She told them. Anko was holding up one black scroll and one white scroll with the words 'heaven' and 'earth' on them respectively.

"Both of them?" Sakura asked her with a frown.

"Yes," Anko replied, placing the scrolls in each hand. "You'll be fighting to get both. A Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll. All together, twenty six teams will be taking part in this test. So, half of those teams will be going after the Heaven scroll, and the other half will be trying to get the Earth scroll. I'll hand over one type of scroll to each team and _that's_ what you'll be fighting for."

"Okay, so how do we pass the test?" The Uchiha boy inquired.

"The entire squad must bring both a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll to the tower," Anko told him, thus telling everyone else.

"So only half of us will pass, and that's at the very best," Sasuke smirked, liking this test already.

"No one ever said it would be _easy_," Anko scoffed. "Oh, and one more thing; this test has a time limit. You must finish it within five days." She said calmly, placing the scrolls back into her coat.

"Five days out there?!" Ino cried out in a panic.

"What're we supposed to do for food?!" Choji asked in the same way.

"Just look around. The forest is _full_ of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you," Anko told him. Kabuto sighed.

"Yeah, but that's not all the forest has plenty of," He smiled despite himself. "There're plenty of man-eating beasts and poisonous plants in there."

"Oh _man_," Choji groaned.

"Quiet down. That _is_ why they call it survival, you know," Ino scolded the Akimichi boy.

"That means, with these circumstances, not even half the teams will get a chance to pass the test," Neji realized.

"It is summer. With the days getting longer, the nights are getting shorter, so we have less time to sleep and less time to recover," Lee realized. Sakura scoffed.

"Man-eating beasts and plants are the major population in there and you're thinking about _sleeping_?" She asked. "No offence, Lee-san, but you have more chance of surviving if you stay awake. It also gives you more opportunities to get a scroll."

"Ah! You are correct, youthful Sakura-san!" Lee gushed, causing Sakura to take a few steps away from him and hide slightly behind Sasuke.

"She's right. Will all those threats, there wont _be_ any time to rest, so we have to work in shifts," Sasuke nodded.

"Right. This also tests your abilities to cope behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test, and I'm sure that some of you won't be up to the challenge," Anko told them. Shikamaru raised his hand and she looked at him.

"So, um, let's talk about this exam…can we quit?" The Nara boy asked her seriously. Anko frowned at him.

"Of course not," She reprimanded. "In the middle of a battle, you can't say 'sorry, I quit'…well, I guess you could, but it's probably gonna get you killed." The woman laughed.

"Oh, that's just great," Shikamaru complained with his arms crossed. "This is gonna be a drag."

"There're also some ways you can get disqualified. The first is simple enough. If a full team can't get to the tower with both scrolls within five days. Number two; if a team loses a member or if a member becomes incapacitated and can't continue. But, most important, none of you, and I mean absolutely none of you, may look at the contents of the scrolls until you've reached the tower."

"What if it just happens to flop open and you read it?" Naruto asked in all seriousness. Anko laughed.

"Let me put it to you this way, young man; you…don't…want…to…know, get it?" She explained slowly.

"Argh," Naruto complained.

"There are times on a mission when a ninja will be asked to carry a secret document. The soul rule is to test your integrity," She told them. "Okay, we're done. Each team take your consent forms and exchange them over there for your scrolls." She said, pointing to a desk where three uniformed men were sitting. "After that, each team pick a gate, you you'll be let inside." She sighed. "Oh, and I have one more word of advice. Just don't die!"

Sasuke sighed and walked over to a rock before sitting down, leaning on it and looking around. He saw that the uniformed men were pulling a red curtain around the desk so that no one could see. His left hand, the one holding his form, clenched slightly as he figured everything out. _I see how it is. We wont see which team has what scroll, so we won't know which of the team members is carrying the scroll and we won't know who to go after, _Sasuke noted to himself._ Stealing information is really a matter of life or death…it's just like Ibiki said. Everyone is equally determined to pass, and all of them are my enemies.

* * *

_

Meanwhile, a little ways off from Sasuke, Sakura was walking along while reading over her form.

"Well, well, well," A girl's voice from in front of her called. Sakura looked up and saw Ino with her team.

"Hey, Ino-pig," Sakura greeted politely. Ino nodded back with a smirk and Shikamaru and Choji were confused, to say the least.

"Hey, Ino, what's going on?" Shikamaru asked. Ino smiled at Sakura slightly before rolling her eyes and looking at her pineapple-haired team mate.

"Shikamaru, it's nothing. Sakura just offered me some useful advice, and it's really help. Thanks, Sakura-san," Ino bowed.

"No problem. But, don't think we're gonna get along from now on, Boar-face," She mocked.

"Grrrrrrrr! I'll have you know that I'm considered to be very sexy!" Ino defended herself.

"Yes, by people who are _very_ desperate," Sakura smirked back. "You'd be sexier if you had just come out of a blender."

"Sticks and stone may break my bones, but silly words can't hurt me, forehead girl," The blonde snorted.

"Sticks and stones will break your bones? Well, sticks and stones it is then," Sakura retorted, throwing a stone at her head.

"Stop it, Poindexter!"

"Make me, Sasquatch!"

"Maybe I will, Pink-stink."

"You know why people think you're bright before you talk? Because light travels faster than sound, blondie."

"Are you calling me dumb, billboard brow!?"

"Yes!"

"Loser!"

"Have you considered suing your brains for non-support?"

"Hi! I'm a human being! What're you?"

"Any similarities between _you_ and a human are purely coincidental."

"I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass!"

"Everyone has a right to be ugly, but you're abusing that privilege, Ino-pig."

"If we were to kill everybody who hates you, it wouldn't be murder; it would be genocide!"

"I'd like to leave you with one thought...but I'm not sure you have anywhere to put it!" The girls glared electricity into each others eyes before huffing and walking in separate direction. Shikamaru and Choji just stood, still and scared, as the girls fought and left.

"Man, I am so glad they didn't turn on us," Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"Why do they hate each other so much?" Choji, who got so scared that he actually _dropped his chips_, asked his friend.

"Feh, who cares?" Shikamaru asked rhetorically. "Like I have time to worry about that stuff."

* * *

Naruto was walking along, reading over his form alone. As he walked further from the others, a different form can into view, but this one was that of a human. He saw that Hinata was leaning against a tree, looking over her form with her clear lavender eyes.

"Hey, Hinata! What're you doing all the way out here?" Naruto asked her as he came closer. Hinata looked up and smiled with a small blush painted across her face.

"Na-Naruto-k-kun! I was j-just…u-um…n-nothing," She stuttered, looking around. "Wh-Where is Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"She wanted to be left alone to read over her form, but then she found Ino and the two going into another fight. I left when Sakura-chan started throwing sticks and stones at Ino," Naruto shrugged. "Where's dog-breath and bug-boy?"

"O-Oh…Sh-Shino-kun is a-also l-looking over his f-form alone and K-Kiba-kun is s-somewhere," Hinata replied with a smile. "Oh! Y-Your cut…I…I h-have th-this…" She trailed off when noticing the cut on the blondes cheek, holding up a pot of healing cream, but Naruto wasn't really paying attention.

"Well, anyway, see you later," He bid, waving as he walked off. Hinata watched him go with a small frown.

* * *

At Gate 12, stood Team Seven. The loud, the brooder and the mysterious. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Yet another guard stood with them and Naruto was cheering for the team's success, even thought the outcome of the test was unknown.

"Yeah! Believe it!" The blonde yelled. "You bring it on, enemy ninja dude person! I'll just send it back twice as hard!" He claimed, punching the air and putting on his 'fighting face'.

**'**_**CHA! That's right!'**_ Inner agreed. Although…Sakura was doubts about this part of the test. The feeling of anxiety just wouldn't go away and it was annoying the pinkette to no end. The guard at Gate 12 with Team Seven unlocked the padlock holding the gate closed and looked at his watch. It was just a few seconds until three o'clock, when the test would formally begin.

"Alright, heads up, you lousy maggots! The second part of the test has begun!" Anko stated. Gates all over the training ground swung open and the ninja waiting on the other side leapt into the trees or ran across the ground.

"You know who we're looking for," The woman from Grass stated.

"Yeah, those three brats," Her teammate grinned.

"Blondie, Brooder and Pinkie!"

* * *

"Alright! Here we go, guy!" Naruto cheered.

* * *

"We have one main target. Stay focused on him," Dosu told his team as they jumped onwards. "If we can get to the other one, that's fine, but he is the one we must find first. The other one will be taken care of by _him_."

"Right," Zaku and the girl nodded.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino looked out from behind the trees they were hiding near and, after checking that the coast was clear, they stepped into full view.

"Ugh! Are you kidding? What're you doing?" Ino asked her big-boned teammate as he sat at the foot of a tree, opening a bag of chips.

"Just having a snack," He stated, taking a handful of chips. "I mean, I've gotta keep my strength up, don't I?" He asked innocently before shoving the chips into his mouth one at a time and at great speed.

"We haven't even been out here for five minutes," Ino complained.

"Yeah, come on, Choji," Shikamaru prompted. "We have a job to do."

"I can't help it. I gotta eat," He told them, turning around on his butt so he was facing away from his thin team. "This is my favorite flavor."

"You and your snacks," Ino whined. "This is a survival test, you know, Choji. You should have packed more kunai and less candy."

"Guys, quick, hide," Shikamaru ordered when he heard a noise. Team Ten quickly jumped into the bushes, away from view. Three Rain ninja landed in the clearing and looked around. _Oh no,_ Shikamaru thought, spying stray chips on the ground from Choji's bag. One of the ninja made a signal to the others and they jumped away.

"Phew," Ino sighed in relief, getting off of the ground. _Oh man. I've got to deal with five more days of this?_ Shikamaru groaned mentally. _How troublesome.

* * *

_

Outside the forest, Anko was looking inside with her lips turned in a grin at the sound of screaming already.

"Hmm, it sounds like the fun has begun," She mused.

* * *

Others who heard the scream were Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. They turned and looked in the direction it came from, all a bit on edge since they stepped into the forest.

"Aw shit," Sakura sighed. "I do _not_ like this place." She confessed.

"Oh, come on. It's nothing to be scared of, Sakura-chan. It's gonna be a piece of cake," He assured her. The boy stood in silence for a few seconds before turning and running to the nearest tree. "Excuse me for a second. I really gotta…you know." He told them, beginning to unzip his trousers.

"AH! Idiot! Don't do that here!" Sakura complained.

"Why not?" Naruto asked. He took three seconds to realize what made Sakura different from him and Sasuke, in the form of looking from her slightly pink face to her chest. "S-Sorry, Sakura-chan!" He stuttered, turning bright red. The boy then zipped up the small amount he had undone and left to find a bush or a different tree.

Three minutes later, Naruto came back with a big grin, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh man, that was a lot. I wrote my whole name," He laughed.

"Ewwww," Sakura whispered. She then noticed something out of the ordinary about Naruto and her eyes narrowed. Just as she was about to take action, Sasuke punched the blonde across the face, sending him flying into a tree.

"What the heck was _that_ all about?" Naruto asked, wiping his mouth free of a trail of blood and dodging when Sasuke tried to kick him. Sakura frowned, noticing the minor change in attitude, and kicked the boy's chin, sending up into the bottom of a thick branch, where Sasuke kicked his chest and sent him crumpling to the ground. Naruto got up slowly and rubbed his chest.

"Are you guys nuts?" He asked. "What's up with you?"

"Yeah, you wish. We just attacked before _you_ could," Sasuke grunted, taking a kunai and leaping forwards.

"Alright then, bring it on!" Naruto accepted, taking out his own kunai and parrying with Sasuke's blow.

"Haruno!" Sasuke called. The pinkette nodded and jumped forwards with a kick, hitting Naruto to the ground. Sasuke went in for his own hit, but Sakura did too and they hit each other across the small clearing, hitting their backs into trees.

"Back off, Uchiha!" Sakura growled.

"That was your fault!" Sasuke yelled back. "Oh, forget it!" He cried, getting up and launching at Naruto. Sakura glared and did the same as both drew kunai and Naruto had to jump back to avoid the hits.

"Talk!" Sakura demanded.

"What've you done with Naruto?" Sasuke asked firmly.

"What? What do you mean? I _am_ Naruto!" He said desperately.

"Then where's the cut on your cheek?" Sasuke glared. 'Naruto's' eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

"I guess you didn't know that the real Naruto got a cut on his face before this test," Sakura smirked. "And you also have your shuriken holster on your left leg, not your right."

"But the real Naruto is right-handed. You're transformation skill is worse than Naruto's!" Sasuke accused. "Tell me who you are!" He demanded as a cloud of smoke covered Naruto. When it cleared, it showed a ninja from Rain in a full white bodysuit, a gas mask and goggles with his hair spiked and his headband tied around his forehead.

"Alright, you got me. So what? I'm still gonna take your scroll. Now, hand it over, or else," He threatened the duo. "So, which one of you has it…I wonder…"

"Get lost," Sakura grunted, holding three shurikens in each hand.

"Fine. I suppose I'll have to take you _both_ on!" He charged. Sasuke and Sakura got ready, but neither could help but feel a bit of doubt.

_I can't work with the Uchiha! Our team work sucks!_ Sakura thought, looking over at her dark-haired team mated.

_Damn! Haruno and I would most likely knock each other out before this guy can get the chance. What're we gonna do?_ Sasuke asked himself, locking eyes with the pinkette. Something clicked in their heads and they both smirked.

Sakura sat on the floor in a meditating stance with her legs crossed as Sasuke jumped up into the air, rapidly performing hand seals. He moved his hand to his mouth and called out his Ninjutsu name.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" The Uchiha boy yelled, sending balls of fire at the Rain-nin. He dodged them and ran at Sakura, who got a kunai ready in hand for the attack. Sasuke growled and threw a shuriken at the man, causing him to switch targets, jump up and parry his kunai with Sasuke's. They jumped away from each other and landed on branches of separate trees, Sasuke clenching his teeth from the force of the knock-back. His pink-haired team mate's eyes looked right up at the dark Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" She called, pointing to where Naruto was. "I sense where Naruto is! You take care of the Rain-nin while I help him!"

"Fine!" Sasuke yelled, hitting the Rain-nin in the direction Sakura ran to help Naruto.

"HEY! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" The Uchiha boy heard Naruto yell as he saw the blonde wriggling like a worm in his ropes. He was about to help him, but Sasuke saw that Sakura had already beat him to it.

"Idiot," The pinkette rolled her eyes as she cut the rope.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled, getting up and tossing the rope aside.

"You better keep you mind on the game!" Sasuke's opponent scolded as he turned and threw three kunai in Sasuke's direction. The latter jumped down from the branch he was perched on and held onto the side with chakra in his hands as the weapons lodged themselves into the wood.

"Dammit!" He hissed, seeing the explosive note on the kunai. It exploded, but Sasuke jumped away just in time. He landed on the ground on his hands on toes, rising slowly into a crawling position. Before he could stand, the Rain-nin was behind him with a kunai at his throat and Sasuke's eyes were wide in shock.

"Sorry; this is one test you fail," The Rain-nin mocked without a drip of sympathy in his tone. "Now, hand over the scroll or you die." He threatened. Sakura paused and growled at the Rain-nin.

"Stay away from him!" She roared, charging at the Rain-nin with three shuriken in each hand. The girl launched them at him and Sasuke smirked as he swept to the side to dodge, only to have to jump up when a kunai landed in the ground where he once was. Naruto jumped down from the branch he had thrown the kunai from.

"Oh no, you don't!" Naruto yelled as the ninja landed a little way off from both him and Sasuke.

_Well, well…better late than never, I guess,_ Sasuke thought to himself as he used his chakra to pick up a kunai with the sole of his foot. He kicked and launched it up into the tree, where the Rain-nin he was fighting had jumped. His eyes flashed with the Sharingan. Sasuke jumped up as the ninja span to avoid the kunai, but was too late to see the speed of the Uchiha. The latter was next to him, a kunai planted firmly in the Rain-nin's shoulder. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all landed on the forest floor.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Naruto stated. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw a kunai lodged into a tree and a burning piece of paper attached to it. He looked around and saw at least seven more.

"Explosive notes!" Sakura called out in fear. "Let's go!"

Team seven ran as fast as they could, getting as far from the bomb as they could in the short amount of time they had before the bombs went off.

Sasuke and Naruto, as well as Sakura, landed some way from the explosion in just enough time to hear a loud 'BOOM'. The three Genin collapsed onto the ground while each of them sighed a breath of relief.

"That proves that we can't trust appearances," Sasuke told him solemnly, his head bowed towards the ground. "We need to come up with a way of knowing that each of us is who we say we are, and not some impostor using a transformation Jutsu." Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"Makes sense," Sakura stated.

"Okay. The password will be a question, to which only you, me and Sakura would know the answer. We don't trust anyone who doesn't know it…no matter what," Sasuke informed them. "Okay, listen closely, because I only wanna say this once. The question will be; 'When does a ninja strike?' and then the response is; 'A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. _That_ is the moment for a ninja to strike.' Got it?" Sasuke asked him.

"You got one…a little shorter?" Naruto asked lamely.

"No, Naruto," Sasuke sighed. "That's it. Are you too dumb to even memorize _that_?"

"No! I just thought it was gonna be a pass_word_, not a pass-_speech_," He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…I'll take the scroll," Sasuke told him.

"Wait a minute, Sasuke, I—AHH!" Naruto cried as a sound passed his ear, causing an ache to develop. "What was that?" He asked as he, Sasuke and Sakura all looked towards a wide cave behind them. Five seconds later, a blast of wind erupted from the cave.

"What is it _now_?!" Sasuke yelled over the roaring wind. The three Genin placed chakra in their feet to keep them upright. The wind stopped and dust rose from the force, causing them to split up. The wind cleared and revealed three ninja from Grass. The woman from earlier with the long tongue and her two teammates.

"Alright. You two fan out into the woods and keep your eyes open. I'll handle _this_ alone," The woman commanded, looking around. Sasuke was hiding in a bush to the side. A noise form behind him caused him to get up and turn around, but all he saw was Sakura.

"Haruno," He groaned in frustration.

"Uchiha…what the _hell_ was _that_?" The pinkette asked grumpily.

"Stop!" Sasuke threatened, holding out a kunai. "First; answer the question. When does a ninja strike?"

"Right…A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. _That_ is the moment for a ninja to strike," Naruto resided. Sasuke nodded and lowered his weapons.

"Alright," He muttered. Another noise was made, but this one from the tree above them. The boys looked up in just enough time to see their blonde-haired team mate jump out of the tree.

"Sup, guys?" He smirked.

"WAIT!" Sakura yelled. "Answer the question. When does a ninja strike?" She told him, pointing a finger in his direction.

"Easy! A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. _That_ is the moment for a ninja to strike," Naruto told them, smiling at his intelligence. Sakura relaxed and was about to speak when Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto, who had dodged it.

"Oi! Are you nuts?" Sakura asked her teammate with a scowl.

"Yeah! You could've killed me!" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

"I have to admit, you're quicker than the last one," Naruto congratulated grudgingly.

"What? But, he said the password perfectly," Sakura disagreed.

"Exactly, that's what's wrong," The Uchiha told her.

"What?" Sakura asked as the Naruto in front of them came closer, but again had to dodge a kunai.

"Okay, who are you? I know that's not Naruto!" Sasuke proclaimed. 'Naruto' grinned widely and a snake-like tongue passed his lips, licking them.

"Aren't we the clever one," He said in the voice that belonged to the woman from Grass. A loud bang and a big cloud of smoke covered Naruto's impersonator, clearing to reveal the Grass-nin, in her black and tan outfit with a big purple bow around her waist and a conical hat perched on her head.

"I knew it," Sasuke muttered while the woman grinned.

"Tell me...How did you know? That I was a fake...,"The woman questioned as Sasuke smirked.

"I knew you were listening to our conversation from under the ground," The Uchiha informed the Grass-nin. "That's why I made the password like that. There's no way Naruto could remember something that long. So you had to be a fake."

"I'm impressed," She smiled, extending her 's' like a snake would. "Looks like this will be more fun than I thought," She mused with a glint of mischief in her eye. The woman grinned, licking her lips with her long tongue.

* * *

"Unum," Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He was currently upside down with his butt pressed against the trunk of a tree. "Okay, up-see-daisy." He muttered as he twisted himself into a sitting position, not upright again. "Huh?" He asked himself, looking around. "Damn! Where is everybody?!" He asked himself in frustration.

His anger was cut short when a shadow covered him and a hissing sound was heard. Naruto's mouth hung open as he looked up and saw a gold and brown scaled snake with golden eyes and a fork tongue. It was curled up, but at least three-times the size of the tree Naruto was crouched in front of.

"That is one…_big_…snake!" He yelled in fear. The snake came closer and Naruto narrowed his eyes. It dove for him, ready to make the blonde his next meal, but Naruto jumped away too fast. However, the snake wasn't dumb and it was able to catch Naruto, constricting him in a spiral of scales and tightening its grip. Naruto yelled out as the snake took him into its mouth and swallowed him in one bite.

* * *

The Grass-nin took a scroll out of her back pocket and saw Sasuke twitch, wanting to run and grab it but being smart enough to stay put in the face of a stronger enemy. She smirked in realization that she had the opposite scroll to his Heaven scroll. She had the Earth scroll he needed.

"Ahhhh," She said in enlightenment. "You want to get your hands on my Earth scroll, don't you? It would go so nicely with your Heaven scroll, right?" She asked, licking the scroll. She then lifted it to her pale, thin lips where she proceeded in wrapping her tongue around it and pushing it slowly into her open mouth. She swallowed and held her hand over her face.

"N-No way," Sakura gasped as she shook her head.

"Well, when this is all over, one of us will have _both_ scrolls," She claimed as Sakura gasped. "And the other will be dead." The woman continued, looking up and pulling on the bottom eyelid of one of her snake-like eyes.

_Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened as they felt pain spreading through their entire body at a rapid pace. Blood splattered the ground under the two Genin's feet as their screams pierced through the suffocating air. They saw a two kunai's heading in their direction, but all they could do was kneel there with their mouth's wide-open, the kunai planted firmly in each of their forehead's._

Outside of the Genjutsu, Sasuke and Sakura's posture was the same, but without the kunai. The Genin fell back without breathing, as if truly dead, when they were suddenly freed from the Genjutsu and regained their senses. Sasuke took slow, steady breaths as he gulped and crouched on his toes. _Is this an illusion?_ He asked himself as he hunched forwards and threw up the contents of his stomach. _No…it's more than that. Her thirst for blood is almost palpable. The look in her eyes…I saw the moment of my own death._ He realized in fear. _Who is she…__**what**__ is she? _Trying to get up, Sasuke's feet slipped and he fell on his butt, only his hands stopping him from falling over completely. As he struggled, the Grass-nin did nothing but watch.

"S…Sakura," Sasuke grunted, while struggling to face her. What he saw caused a gasp to pass through his trembling lips. Sakura sat frozen on the ground. Shaking vigorously with tears cascading down her cheeks like a never ending waterfall.

_No use…, _Sasuke thought to himself as he stared at his terrified teammate. _She's got it worse than me… _The Uchiha faced the enemy once again. Meeting the eyes of the blood-thirsty ninja. _We've got to get away from her…She's death…

* * *

_

"Let…me…out…of…here!" Naruto's voice could be heard from a lump in the snake's body as it slithered along a branch. "I'll make you sorry you ever swallowed me you-!" He yelled as he stabbed at the snake's insides with his kunai. "Let me out!" The blonde cried. "Hey, wait a second." He said, reaching into his pouch. "Wouldn't you rather have this? I was saving this rice ball for lunch."

Naruto pulled a rice ball out from his pack and held it loosely in his hand as he was squished by the snake and covered further in its digestive juices. The ball slipped from his hand and rolled away from him, getting covered in the same stuff as Naruto was. He watched as the rice ball dissolved into nothing.

"Wha-?! It's all gone!" He cried in panic. "And I'll be digested just like that in another minute!" The boy noted as he was pushed further towards the tail of the snake. "No! Let me out! Sakura-chan! Sasuke! Get me out of here!"

* * *

Sasuke sat on the ground, shaking as he looked at the laughing woman in front of him. Sasuke gulped. He was alone and at the mercy of this woman. The woman who rivaled death at his game.

"You're paralyzed with fear," She mused evilly.

_What's wrong with me?_ Sasuke asked himself as he tried to get up, to shift his weight, anything! _Come on…move, Sasuke, move!_ He willed his body, but it didn't listen. With a slow movement, his shaking hand went to his leg pouch and pulled out a kunai. _Yes! That's right. _He continued as he got up slowly and stood in front of the ninja, no longer shaking as much as he was before.

"Very good," The woman mocked with a sinister smile. "Now what happens?" She asked as Sasuke's eyes widened. _It's no use! I…can't…move, _He grunted in his mind as he watched the woman step closer.

"Don't worry. I'll make it quick," She promised, taking two kunai from her hip pouch. "But I don't have to tell you that, do I? You've seen what I'll do with your own eyes." She stopped a few feet from him as he shook even more. "I expected you to be more of a challenge…how disappointing." She sighed as she lazily threw two kunai's at him and Sakura, aiming for right in between the eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Naruto muttered as he was further crushed by the snake's insides. "Is this really how it ends?" He asked, remembering the few people who actually showed him anything besides loathing.

An image of Iruka entered his mind.

"Iruka-sensei…"

The Hokage was the next one he thought of.

"Old man Hokage…"

Then the brat who called him boss.

"Konohamaru…"

Next was his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

An image of Sasuke came to mind.

"Well, some people I'll miss less than others."

Finally, pink hair and green eyes entered his thoughts. She smiled a smile that could surpass an angel's.

"I'll never see that smile again. Sakura-chan was always there when no one else was. She stood up for me, trained with me, and even helped me get stronger…even though she wanted to get stronger as well…She always put me and Sasuke's need in-front of her own…Hey, wait! I can't give up! Sakura-chan believes in me! I know she does!

"And Sasuke…I never proved to Sakura-chan that I'm better than him! I can't just go out without showing her that! Sasuke-teme is my rival and I _will_ beat him! That's it! I'm outta here! Whether Slither-puss likes it, or not!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

"So, that's how it is," The woman from Grass smirked as she looked at the empty space in front of her and the kunai's lodged in the wood.

* * *

Sasuke breathed deeply as he held his kunai in his leg. That was how he had fully undone the Genjutsu, since it was the only way he knew how without getting the user to stop. He gritted his teeth as he stared at the froze kunoichi in-front of him.

"Sakura…," He whispered while placing a hand tenderly on her shoulder. Sakura flinched harshly then directed her gaze to the Uchiha. Sasuke's own eyes softened at the look of fear and confusion that held in her gaze.

"Don't worry," The Uchiha said, determination evident in his voice. "Nothing is going to happen to you…Not while I'm still alive."

* * *

"A desperate move…but a clever one," The woman mused, looking at the blood on the floor in front of her.

_

_She sighed as she lazily threw two kunai's at him and Sakura, aiming for right in between the eyes._

_**Move, Sasuke…move!**__ The Uchiha continued to tell himself. His eyes widened, as did the eyes of the woman in front of him as he swung his kunai-holding arm and drove the kunai into his thigh. This broke him from the after-effects of the Genjutsu in enough time to activate his Sharingan and move himself out of the path of the kunai. Sasuke jumped away from the Grass-nin as fast as he could while grabbing the froze pinkette and carrying her bridle-style. _

_**He overcame the fear with pain,**__ The woman noted_

_

"So…this prey is not so helpless after all," She mused in her own thoughts of the entertainment Sasuke's fight would give her.

* * *

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called as more and more clones developed inside the snake. The lump in the snake got bigger and bigger until it exploded and the clones came pouring out. "Sorry, but you picked the wrong shinobi." Naruto told the snake's head. "I'm gonna be Hokage some day. If you think I'm gonna be a pile of snake-waste in the woods, you're not only scrambled-snake, but you're _crazy_ scrambled snake."

* * *

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he ripped the kunai out of his leg and covered his pain-filled cry with a wince. He dropped the kunai next to him and applied pressure around his wound. It made the cut hurt more, but it lessened the bleeding.

_We gotta move. We gotta get away from her!_ Sasuke panicked. _But how do I do it and…WHERE to go?!_ He screamed in his mind, unable to think clearly under all this pressure.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out. The Uchiha turned to the side and saw a giant snake with it's mouth wide-open. Ready to bite down and kill the two Genin. Sasuke and Sakura both jumped out of the way just as the snake bit down with it's razor-sharp.

"Unbelievable," Sasuke grunted as he jumped away. "I didn't even notice a giant snake…I'm losing it!" Sasuke carried on through the air as the snake curled around a tree. Thinking the snake was coming for him, Sasuke continued to fly through the air and away from it. But, in no less than a second, the snake directed it's gaze towards Sakura, who then froze in shock and fear. The snake charged towards the kunoichi and Sakura leaped into the air and away from it. The snake looked towards the pinkette and her eyes widened as she gazed into it's eyes. Instead of the snakes face, Sakura saw the image of a pale-man with sickeningly yellow eyes that resembled that of the snakes.

"No! Don't come near me!" She cried, throwing kunai at it and killing the snake. Sakura landed on a think tree branch, panting and shaking. Blood trailed down the wound that her kunai's caused the snake. Staring at the serpent, Sakura gasped as part of it's head began cracking and something was rising up from inside it.

"I sense your fear and desperation," The Grass-nin's voice sounded as the purple bow of her outfit showed from inside the snake. She rose further until she was full out, but her face was shadowed. "It's only natural. The pray must never let down it's guard, not even for a moment," The woman lifted her head to show a feral, predatory grin. "In the presence of it's predator!" She laughed manically.

She leaped forwards her twisted her own body around the tree in the same way the snake did, licking her lips as she got closer and closer to were Sakura was perched. The latter yelled out in pure fear. It was that moment that kunai sailed towards the woman, finding themselves stuck above her head.

"Looks like I came just in time!" Naruto yelled in the direction the kunai came from. Sakura, Sasuke and the woman turned to look at him, as he stood with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. "So, anyway," Naruto began from his perch on the branch. "What was that password again, Sasuke-teme?" He asked with a grin.

"Naruto! Get out of here! You don't know what you're up against! Get out of here!" Sakura yelled up to the blonde, staring at him while the woman looked at Naruto with annoyance flashing in her eyes. "Go now! While you still can!"

"So, Naruto-kun, you managed to escape from my friend," The woman mused casually.

_Hmm, I get it,_ Naruto thought._ So that wasn't just any old __**random**__ giant snake attack. The snake was sent by __**her**__…or __**it**__…or…__**whatever**__ this demon is…_

_He doesn't get it…he doesn't know what he's dealing with, _Sakura noted when Naruto didn't move, despite her warnings. _What do I do?_

"Okay, okay," Naruto said. "I don't know what's going on here, but you've been picking on my friends and I don't like that! So you just better slither back into your hole, snake lady, before I make a pair of shoes outta ya."

_Huh?_ Sasuke gasped, perched on the branch of a tree not too far away from them. _Little idiot! He's just gonna get us all killed! I've got to do something…but __**what**__? _

_It's no use, _Sasuke realized as he looked at the creepy grin forming on the woman's mouth. _There's only one way._ He submitted, turning off his Sharingan and looking down at the branch. "You can have it!" Sasuke called, causing the woman to look at him.

"Have _what_, Sasuke-kun?" She purred, looking right at him with interest.

"You want the scroll, right?" Sasuke asked, reaching into his hip pouch and pulling out the Heaven scroll. "That's what you want, isn't it? Alright then. Take it and leave us in peace."

"Huh?!" Naruto asked in surprise at his teammate's willingness to just give up. "Wha-? Sasuke! Are you crazy or what? We're just gonna hand the scroll over to the enemy?! NO WAY!" He roared. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Shut up and stay out of it!" Sasuke snapped, glaring at Naruto.

"What?" The blonde muttered to himself.

"Very wise. Very sensible," The woman mused. "Sometimes, the prey realizes that to save their own skin, they need to distract the predator with something a little more precious."

"Take it," Sasuke bid, throwing the scroll to the woman. It soared through the air and came closer and closer to her when a blur rushed passed and snatched it out of her reach. Sakura landed near Sasuke, the scroll clasped tightly in her grip.

"Got it," She said to no one in particular.

"Stop being the damn hero, Haruno!" Sasuke yelled. "Just stay out of this and leave it to me!"

"RAWR!" Sakura turned with an angry cry and punched Sasuke in the face, sending the Uchiha back. Sasuke used his hand as leverage and flipped himself onto a branch not too far from his pink-haired teammate.

"Argh. Stupid fool! You don't know what you're doing!" He yelled in desperation, trying to get Sakura to let go of her pride and admit defeat.

"Your…," Sakura asked through pants. "You're a fake aren't you? Your not the real Sasuke."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in anger at Sakura's 'stupidity'. "What sort of nonsense is this? It's me, you loser!"

"Liar!" Sakura growled. "Liar. You may _look_ just like him…you may _sound_ just like him…but…there's no _way_ you're the Sasuke I know! I don't _care_ how tough of a fight you've been through. Surrendering…giving up the scroll…when did Sasuke become a coward?!" She accused while Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"It's sad," The Grass-nin commented, standing up and letting her tongue run over her lips. "It doesn't matter." She said, lifting her sleeve to reveal a pattern of two black snakes twisted around her lower arm. "As far as the scroll goes, I could simply kill you and take it." She noted, biting her thumb and drawing blood. The woman smeared the blood in the center of her mark. Sensing that his teammate was in danger, Naruto quickly drew up a kunai from his pouch.

"Let's see you try it!" The blonde prompted while charging at the women in full speed.

"Don't!" Sakura called, but it was already too late. "Naruto! No!" She yelled, trying to stop him. Naruto jumped up and poised himself to attack, ignoring Sakura's cries.

_Forget them! I'm going to have to do this myself!_ Naruto realized as he descended towards the woman.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," She said as strong gusts of wind surrounded her and made Naruto hover in the air. A giant snake appeared out of no where and the woman stood on its head as the snake moved towards Naruto, who had landed on the branch. It moved forwards and its head split the branch he was one, but Naruto moved just in time.

* * *

"That is no way to treat a Buddha," A Chunin, who was standing with the two who had posed as Genin, commented as he looked down on the blood-splattered statue of one of the Buddha statues.

"What'd you think? It's some kind of Ninjutsu, isn't it?" The one with a bandana asked the man with glasses.

"Whatever it is, it's a problem," The spiky-haired man commented as the glasses-man nodded. "Just when things were starting to run so smoothly, too. What a drag." He sighed, rubbing his head.

"We've gotta report this. Go get the proctor," The man with the bandana ordered.

"Right," Glasses nodded as he jumped off. In front of the men were three corpses.

* * *

"Mmmm. Nothing makes dango go down like a little red bean soup," Anko commented as she sat atop the office outside the Forest of Death with her legs dangling over the edge of the roof, swallowing her soup and eating her dango. She bit off a piece of dango and chewed it slowly before swallowing it and drinking some more soup.

"Nice," She smiled, taking another ball of dango off of the skewer. "Guess it's about that time. As soon as I finish this snack, I'll see how the little kiddies are doing." She bit off the last ball. "The quicker ones will be finishing at about this time. I guess I'll just go and meet them at the tower…There, a perfect Konoha symbol."

She threw her dango-less skewer at the tree trunk where the other fifty three sticks were. Now it formed a completed Konoha symbol when you looked at it from her seat. She grinned childishly at her creation and congratulated herself on a job well done. Only, not even she was sure about whether she was proud of the Konoha symbol she'd formed or the fact that she's eaten fifty four sticks of dango in under seven hours. A puff of smoke represented someone's arrival, but she paid no attention to them as she started on another stick of dango.

"Pardon, ma'am," The glasses-wearing Chunin said as he kneeled in front of the hut Anko was sitting on. "We have a problem."

"What sort of problem?" Anko asked, getting interested.

"Corpses, ma'am," He stated simply. "Three of them."

"Aw, I'm trying to eat here," She complained, chewing on another piece of dango.

"I think you'll want to see. There's something strange about them," He told her, getting the woman to look at him. Anko swallowed and placed a finger on her chin.

"Besides being dead?" She mocked in a serious tone.

* * *

Anko stepped forwards and looked at the ninja in front of her, a frown forming on her face.

"I looked through their identifications. Ninja from the hidden grass village," One of the men told her. "All three of them were registered for the Chunin exams."

"They weren't just killed," The man with spiked hair noted.

"All their faces…they're gone," Anko whispered, looking towards the blank patch were eyes, a nose and a mouth should have been.

"Yeah. There's nothing were their faces used to be. Like they've melted or something," He nodded. Anko moved her hand up to the left side of her body, in between her shoulder and her neck when she saw the big purple bow around the ninja's waist.

_No doubt about it,_ She noted mentally with her teeth and her fists clenched. _This is __**his**__ Jutsu. But…why is he here? What is he doing at the Chunin exams? _The woman swallowed and turned. "Okay, I need photos of what these three used to look like." She ordered. "Where are their IDs?"

"Right here, ma'am," The glasses-wearing man said, pulling three IDs out from under his arm. Anko took a look and saw that one of them was the one who gave her back her kunai after she threw it at a blonde kid. _So, this is the face he stole,_ Anko thought. _Had it already happened when…?_

—

"_I was…just returning your kunai," The woman explained slowly._

"_Why thank you, good Grass ninja," Anko said with a smile._

—

"We've got _big_ trouble!" Anko told the three Chunin. "Okay, tell Hokage-sama _exactly_ what happened here! And while you're at it, tell ANBU black ops that they'd better get a couple of operatives to the Forest of Death. Meanwhile, I'm gonna go after these guys. Go!" She ordered.

"Right!" The men responded, leaping off to do as they were told. Once they were gone, Anko reached up to her shoulder again. _He's come…he's here in the Hidden Leaf Village,_ She confirmed to herself.

* * *

Naruto panted as he looked up at the snake and the woman on its head, who just smiled eerily down at him.

"Well, well…what a _tasty_ little meal you'll make., She taunted. "Careful; he likes to play with his food." The woman warned as the snake's tail came down towards Naruto's branch. The blonde was thrown up and crashed through three branched before he hit a fourth with a grunt of pain.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out as the blonde began to fall downwards.

"Enough play. Finish him off," The woman ordered as she watched Naruto's decent towards the snake's mouth. Naruto opened his eyes, red with the Kyuubi's influence. He twisted his body in the air and lifted a leg up.

"EAT THIS!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the snake's nose, sending a pulse through the creature. The smile fell off the woman's face as Naruto used the snake to push himself away from her and her 'pet'. It was back in an instant when she saw his eyes.

"But how?" She questioned herself. "It's impossible." Naruto leapt forwards with a battle cry and began an assault of fists and feet on the snake's nose. The snake just lifted its tongue and batted him away, but Naruto pushed his feet off of a tree trunk and jumped back towards the over-sized reptile. The woman smiled again as she opened her hand and blew weak fire from her mouth. Naruto was caught in these flames and fell back. He began the decent to the forest floor, smashing through branches. Eventually, the blonde hit a thick branch and fell no further.

"That fire in his eyes…there's no mistaking it," The woman grinned.

"Whoa…is that…Naruto?" Sasuke wondered unsurely.

_Things are becoming __**very**__ interesting…,_ The Grass-nin mused to herself. "Now then, let's see how well you do, Sasuke-kun," The woman said. The snake turned at its master's command and moved in Sasuke's direction, ready to strike, while Sasuke didn't move. An orange flash moved towards the snake.

* * *

_This is bad,_ Anko thought as she jumped from branch-to-branch through the forest. _I've gotta hurry…and __**pray**__ that I'm not too late.

* * *

_

Naruto was next to the snake with a kunai in its nose, while the snake was biting down on part of the branch Sasuke stood on. The woman just looked down at him with a serine and slightly amused smile on her face as Naruto panted from the speed he had to move.

"You're not _hurt_ are ya?" Naruto asked. He looked up with his red eyes and a raged expression. "Scaredy cat." He said to Sasuke, who just stood in shock. Sasuke's eyes widened when he looked at Naruto's. "I guess it's our turn to save you…right, Sakura-chan?"

_Naruto…, _Sasuke and Sakura thought in union.

—

_"Hey," Sasuke called out calmly, trying to get her attention. _

_"Yeah?" Sakura asked as Sasuke looked at her was a mocking smirk._

_"You're not hurt, are ya?" he questioned tauntingly. "Scaredy cat."_

_"Grrrrrrrr! SASUKE!" Sasuke yelled, ready to fight him. But he merely smirked and walked away to pack-up his stuff._

—

"Standing there, frozen like a scared rabbit," Naruto growled. "Sakura-chan's right; you're not the Sasuke _we_ know."

The woman's tongue slid out of her mouth and wrapped around Naruto's shoulders, then around his chest. Both the blonde and the dark-haired boys allowed their eyes to widen as Naruto was lifted up by the strong tongue and held above the reptile's head, near to the woman holding him there. He began to kick and flail about in disgust.

"Argh! Hey! Disgusting!" He complained as he tried to get out of the woman's hold. "Put me down, you freak! Let me go before I yank this tongue out of your head!" The boy cried. His threats fell on deaf ears as the woman pulled him closer by bringing her tongue into her mouth and she held him two arm lengths away from her.

_Extraordinary,_ She thought in glee. _The nine tailed brat lives._ The woman noted as she made a seal with her hands and brought Naruto closer until they were face-to-face. "I see. When your anger is roused, some of the nine tailed fox's chakra is released," She stated as she held her hand near her waist with the palm facing Naruto. Purple flames lit on her fingertips.

"Let go!" Naruto continued, but she ignored him.

"What an interesting childhood you must've had," She mused as her tongue lifted his jumper a little so that she could see the seal around his bellybutton. "The spell that seals him in has appeared on your skin. Gogyo Fuin!" She called, slamming her hand onto Naruto's stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto cried out in pain. Smoke rose from the contact and, when she pulled away, spirals appeared around the seal to strengthen it. Naruto's eyes flickered between red and blue until the presence of the Kyuubi faded and his eyes remained his natural color. He stayed still for a moment before going limp.

_For twelve years, the seal has remained unbroken,_ The woman noted to herself. _Soon the demon's chakra and the boy's will be as one. But, for now, he's just in my way. _

"Get away from Naruto, you filthy, child molester!" A girl's voice growled. The woman turned her head in the direction of the voice, only to see Sakura. Her teeth were gritted and a scowl was prominent on her face.

"I was going to let him go anyway," The woman hummed as she threw Naruto towards Sakura. She caught him and gently set him down on the branch, then turned to Sasuke. "What the hell is wrong with you?! He could have died!" She screamed in his direction. "He may not be the best ninja out there, but at least he's actually doing something! Not like you, though! Coward!" The girl accused as a tear escaped her eye. "He could have died!" She repeated, sinking down next to Naruto and grasping his hand in hers. "You're the _foolish_ one!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he flinched as he remembered another who called him 'foolish' before Sakura.

—

"_Foolish little brother," A man with red eyes said. "You can't kill me. Your hate's not strong enough. __**You're**__ not strong enough. Your life is too precious to you. So run. That's right. Run away. And live in the shame."_

—

"No!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes turning into the Sharingan.

_Hmm. It's happened at last,_ The woman mused._ His Uchiha blood has finally come to a boil._

"Stupid Uchiha," Sakura muttered with a glare, seeing that he only chose the moment she insulted him to fight back.

_I think I'll play with him a while, _The woman hummed. _I'll see the full extent of his power._ She laughed as her snake disappeared with a gust of wind and a great cloud of smoke. Sakura lowered herself onto Naruto's chest to avoid it hurting her eyes. Sasuke, on the other hand, just remained still and glared at the woman with the long tongue.

"I knew it. It's finally happened. His Uchiha blood has come to a boil," The woman noted as she and Sasuke both sank into a battle stance. "I think I'll play with him a while and learn the full extent of his powers."

_All I've cared about was surviving in order to defeat my brother,_ Sasuke thought as he pulled out a kunai and put it in his mouth. _What a fool I've been. I see the truth now. Naruto, Sakura. If I haven't got the courage to face this demon, how can I ever hope to have enough courage to face __**him**__?_ He asked himself.

Sasuke charged as fast as he could towards the woman, but all she did was spread her arms and send a powerful gust of wind towards him. The Uchiha leaped upwards to dodge it and she looked up to where he was as he twisted in the air, throwing kunai at her at top speed. She dodged with ease, causing Sasuke to cry out in frustration. He kicked off of the trunk of a tree and sped towards her with the intent of engaging the woman in a Taijutsu match. His kick was blocked when she crossed her arms in front of her chest in the shape of a 'X', so he flipped over her and twisted his body to land behind her on the branch with his legs spread to move again. She pushed off of the branch and ran towards Sasuke; only she slowed her speed a little. Sasuke jumped up and tried to kick her again, but she blocked. He lowered himself and tried to sweep her feet out from under her and she jumped, but landed in enough time to block his punch. The Uchiha then spun his chest low and aimed a high kick at her face, but she shifted back and dodged while following through with a punch to his face. The Uchiha caught her fist batted it away, and then dodged to avoid a kick at his shoulder. She then jumped up and landed behind Sasuke, who turned and saw her moving again. Then, with speed that would make Maito Gai jealous, the woman ran around Sasuke, pushing off branches and jumped up, leaving only a trail of smoke to tell of her travel path.

_I can see,_ Sasuke realized as he tracked every quick move. He jumped out of the way when the woman hit the area he was and shattered the branch. _I can see!_ He cheered, preparing his Jutsu. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke shot three fireballs from his mouth at the place he saw the woman last. Then, not wasting any time, he stopped and breathed fire in a steady stream passed his lips. The Grass-nin managed to not get burnt and, when Sasuke stopped his Jutsu, she ran forwards so fast that the branch cracked under her. The woman then swiped a fist at Sasuke, but he jumped back to avoid it. He landed a few feet away from her and went back into his stance, taking a deep breath to steady himself. The woman just looked at him with a smile.

_You're good,_ She admitted. _You anticipate my attacks and your aim is true._ Her eyes narrowed._ You can __**see**__ my moves, can't you?_ The woman realized.

* * *

Anko jumped off of a branch and pushed herself forwards, avoiding anything that would slow her down. She jumped up and used her hands to flip over and land on her feet on a sturdy branch. The woman then looked to the west.

_The sun's going down,_ She noticed. _I've gotta find him soon. My odds are bad enough as it is. They'll only get worse in the dark. Still…why __**now**__? What the hell could he be after? No matter. He's here. Time to finish this._

She took one last look at the setting sun and leaped off once again.

* * *

The woman turned and slammed her fists on the thick branch, sending a gust of air at Sasuke. He skillfully twisted himself to avoid the blow by jumping up onto one branch and then flipping back onto another. The air hit the branches he jumped from and split them from the tree. Sasuke jumped up and used chakra to push off of a branch above him, falling towards the woman. Sasuke grabbed her around the waist and she joined his decent at top speed, only she had her head facing the ground while Sasuke's head was pointed up. She yelled out as they moved downwards, towards a sturdy branch. The Uchiha noticed this too and held tighter, wrapping his legs around her chest as they landed heavily. Her head slammed into the branch. She shook and her eyes widened as her teeth clenched and her body went ridged and stiff. Her arms fell limply around her head and Sasuke's hardened face relaxed a bit as he let go and jumped back. The woman's legs fell as well and Sasuke's shoulders became less tense. However, then the woman began to shift and that creepy smile worked its way back onto her face. She melted into a pile of mud and Sasuke realized his error too late.

"Kawarimi!" He yelled. A kunai sped passed him and sliced his cheek, giving him a cut identical to Naruto's. More kunai hit the tree as Sasuke preformed a back flip to dodge. He leaped over the side of the branch and pulled out clear-wire, using it to swing himself onto another branch. This turned out to be a bad idea when the woman appeared in front of him and punched him between the eyes. Due to the surprise speed of the attack, Sasuke was behind the fight and unable to dodge a hit to the stomach, causing him to double over and leave a gap for another hit to his shoulder. A knee connected with his gut, sending him back, only to land heavily a few feet away from his stronger and more experienced opponent.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called, lifting Naruto in her arms and moving to the branch next to the one Sasuke was fighting on encase he called for her, or desperately needed her.

"What a disappointment you turned out to be," The woman said in a tone that clearly showed boredom. "Your ancestors weep. The Uchiha clan should thank me for killing you. Silly little worm." She insulted. Sasuke opened his eyes in just enough time to see the three small bombs he had placed on the back of the woman's clothing to explode, sending her to her knees with a cry of surprise.

Sasuke jumped up and away from the woman. Sasuke threw shuriken with wire attached to them around the woman. He held two wires in his left hand, two in his right and two in between his teeth. Using the wires, he controlled the shuriken so that they moved around the tree.

"Incredible," The woman remarked. "It's a Sharingan windmill second attack." She realized. The wires tightened at the shuriken landed in the trunk of the tree, tying the woman tightly to the trunk. When she was securely tied there, Sasuke preformed a short series of hand seals.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" He called. Flames came out of his mouth and set the wires on fire. The flames quickly traveled up and surrounded the woman in their heat and scorching tongues. She cried out in immense pain. The Uchiha released the flame and rested his hands on his knees, panting at the effort he had put into that fight. Deciding that Naruto was alright for now, Sakura jumped across the gap between the branches and landed next to Sasuke.

"Good job, Sasuke," She complimented. Sasuke grunted and looked at her eyes.

"Where _were_ you?" He asked.

"Huh?" She voiced, looking at him.

"I was fighting her all alone," He began. "I needed help but all you did was stand in the sidelines!"

"Excuse me?!" Sakura yelled. "I was looking out for our _other _teammate, in case you hadn't noticed! He needed my help! You think I was just gonna leave him like that?!"

"He was knocked out!" Sasuke shouted at her, causing the pinkette to step back in surprise. "He wasn't going to get hurt! You could've came and helped me! Why do you care so much about _him_ anyway?!"

"You are such a spoiled brat!" Sakura yelled. "Naruto and I have more in common that you could even imagine. We were both ignored and hated, by _everyone_ around us. Naruto had it worse than me, I can admit that, but I remember when we were kids…at one point you had a loving family."

"They never loved me!" Sasuke cried.

"Your mother!" Sakura said quickly. "Whenever I would see her, she did nothing but love you. Your father. He may not have paid much attention to you, but when he did his attention was all on _you_ and that was because he was proud of you when you accomplished something."

"Your parents were probably the same," He muttered, glaring at her.

"No!" Sakura shouted, tearing beginning to gather in her emerald eyes while both her hands were clenched into fists. "I never told you or Naruto about this but…I don't have any parents!"

"W…What?" Sasuke asked while confusion replaced the anger on his face.

"It's true…," Sakura stated while staring down at the ground. "I never knew any of parents…just like Naruto. That's why I'm so protective of him…I know the loneliness he feels all too well. And…I don't want him to feel that pain…"

Sasuke stared at the pinkette in shock to what she had said. Before he could say anything more, the Grass ninja broke free from her bind and stumbled forwards slightly. Part of her face, around her left eye, seemed to be peeling off. She preformed a hand seal and Sasuke and Sakura flinched in pain.

"No…impossible," Sasuke muttered.

"Such mastery of the Sharingan at such a young age. You're a true Uchiha after all," She mused, but as soon as she said 'mastery', her voice seemed to deepen into that of a man's.

"Yes, you'll do nicely," He mused, revealing his headband, which now displayed the symbol for Sound.

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke roared, trying to break the Genjutsu on himself.

"You are defiantly _his_ brother," The man mused. "If anything, your eyes are even keener than Itachi's." The man chuckled and flipped team seven's Heaven scroll in his hand.

"How?" Sakura questioned while looking in her pouch when the Heaven scroll should have been. But, nothing was their except for her weapons.

"Interesting technique isn't it," The Sound-nin mused. "The ability to swap items in the blink of an eye…"

"Who are you?!" Sasuke demanded. "What do you want?!" The man chuckled once again.

"I believe that dearest Sakura-chan could give you that small piece of information. Am I right…Saku-chan?" He mused.

"Don't call me that," Sakura hissed at him. "And what the hell are you talking about?!"

"Now, now Sakura. Don't use language like that," He mocked, locking eyes with the pinkette. Sakura's eyes widened as an image flashed through her mind and she clutched her head, screaming in pain. The man smirk and she gasped in air greedily.

"Wha—AHHHHHHH!" She screamed again, still clutching her head.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked in concern.

"W-What is this?" She panted with tears in the corners of her eyes.

_

"_It's so tragic isn't it…," he whispered. _

"_What is?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. _

_He was silent for a moment until he whispered, "That our beloved daughter is going to live the rest of her life…without a mother…"_

_

Sakura gasped as she began to scream even louder. With trembling legs, the pinkette dropped down to her knees. "W-W-What…do y-you w-want?" She grunted in pain.

"Don't worry about that Saku-chan," The Sound-nin smiled. He then proceeded to stepping forward until he and Sakura were face-to-face. Slowly, he lifted his pale hand and tenderly placed it on the pinkette's cheek. Sakura flinched from the contact and wanted nothing more than to back away from him. But her body just wouldn't obey.

"You have her eyes," The man whispered with a smirk. Sakura's eyes widened.

_

"_She has your eyes…," he whispered. "But the pink hair…wonder where that came from." He laughed at his own joke while she continued to remain silent. _

_

"What're you doing to her?!" Sasuke shouted as Sakura began to scream out in pain once again. "Don't touch her!"

The Sound-nin directed his gaze to the Uchiha while removing his palm from Sakura, who's screams then died down.

"Don't think I forgot about you Sasuke-kun," he said. "You're my main objective." Those words seemed to snap Sakura out of her daze as she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into a fist. In one final, desperate attempt, she swung a punch at him. The enemy ninja easily caught it with one hand and used the same hand to pin the kunoichi against the tree trunk behind her. He looked intently into her frightened eyes and chuckled.

"You think you can defeat me?" He asked, not really expecting Sakura to answer. "Your pretty persistent, aren't you?"

"Get away from her!" Sasuke demanded once again, trying desperately to move.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," The man said while turning his gaze from Sasuke, then back to Sakura. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I guess our reunion will have to be cut short." With that said, the man released the pinkette, who then collapsed onto the forest ground in exhaustion. Using a Jutsu to elongate his neck, the Sound-nin moved his head forwards and bit Sasuke on the neck, causing Sakura's eyes to widen.

"Sasuke!" She called, but it was too late.

Orochimaru pulled his teeth out, leaving marks and dots of blood. He pulling his head back to his body and his neck shrunk back to its normal size. Near the bite, three tomoe appeared, circling each other. Sasuke grabbed the mark in pain as Sakura stared wide-eyes at the scene. The man just smirked at her.

"You bastard!" Sakura yelled. "What did you do to him?!"

"I just gave him a little parting gift," The man grinned. "Pretty soon, Sasuke will seek me out. The desire of my power." He chuckled as the girl glared. "In the meantime, I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers he already possesses and I have _most_ enjoyed seeing you again, Saku-chan." He said as he sunk into the branch of the tree he was standing on.

Sasuke screamed out in pain, turning Sakura's attention back to him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out as she kneeled next to him and rubbed his back. "Are you alright?!" She asked. The Uchiha cried out in pain again and Sakura pulled him to her, letting him squeeze her hand as their fingers intertwined. "Sasuke! Tell me! What's wrong?!" She cried out in desperation as tears began to fall freely down her cheeks. But Sasuke just continued to cry out in pain.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm here," She said to the Uchiha. As soon as he heard her soothing voice, Sasuke went limp in her arms.

* * *

The Sound-nin rose from a branch and straightened himself up, that same sadistic grin still plastered on his face.

Anko ran through the forest as quickly as she could. _I can feel him,_ She thought to herself.

The snake contractor cracked his neck from side to side, his eyes closed and his skin peeling.

She jumped off of one branch and kicked off another.

He sunk into the trunk of another tree.

_He's somewhere close, _Anko realized as she jumped down and kicked off another tree branch. She jumped forwards and saw him, half way into a tree trunk. The man opened his eyes and looked at the woman as she landed and took a few steps forwards, stopping meters in front of him. He chuckled.

"Well, well, Anko-chan. It's been a while," He mused. "It seems like I'm running into so many old faces today."

"This is no time to reminisce. You're an S-class criminal," She said to him in a firm tone. "You've got to be taken down and it's only fitting that I'm the one to do it." She told him as senbon came out of her sleeve and she held them in between her fingers. "Because, after all, you're the one who taught me everything I know. Right…Orochimaru?"

"Not quite," Orochimaru stated. She threw one of the four senbon at him with a grunt of effort, but he countered by launching his tongue at her. Anko jumped and avoided it, and it crashed through the branch she was standing on. She stuck to a trunk with her chakra, but was too slow to dodge his tongue and he grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop the remaining three senbon. Orochimaru then pulled her off of the branch, but she managed to get a grip on the branch below before he could pull her towards him.

"Sen'eijashu!" Anko called, holding her hand with her fingers pointed right at him.

Four green snakes came out of her sleeve and twisted around her arm before leaping towards Orochimaru, still with the end of their bodies in her sleeve. The snakes latched onto the areas around where Orochimaru had situated himself and Anko tugged her arm.

"Come out of there!" She yelled, pulling the trunk apart and thus bringing Orochimaru into the open. He was pulled towards her and she moved her arms so that the snakes slammed him into the trunk behind her. She then called the snakes back into her sleeve and held his hand to the wood, plunging a kunai to hold him there, but the kunai went through her own hand as well. Anko flinched and took a deep breath with Orochimaru eyed her curiously.

"Heh…I gotcha," She muttered. "Now then, let me just borrow your left hand." The woman said, taking up his free hand. Her index and little fingers pointed upwards while his fingers curled around her knuckles and his visible eye widened. _That hand sign…,_ He realized, allowing his eye to widen before he narrowed it in Anko's direction.

"Right," She smirked. "It's over. You and I are going to die here." Anko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Sojasosai no Jutsu,_ She thought, not even being able to say it out loud. Upon hearing Orochimaru chuckle, her eyes widened.

"I'm afraid you'll die alone, Anko-chan," He mused, rising from the branch behind her. She turned slowly to look at him as he pulled off the melted face, revealing his own pale skin. "That's right…Kawarimi." The man said as the sun began to set. Anko, in a panic, looked to the body she was holding, only to see it melt into a pile of mud.

"No," She whispered. Orochimaru laughed sadistically as Anko's hopes melted away with the substitution, and she looked down with her eyes closed.

"Of course. You're one of the elite now," Orochimaru stated. "A righteous warrior. How naughty of you to be using the forbidden Jutsu I taught to you." He continued as he stepped closer to her. Anko pulled the kunai out of her hand and turned around, throwing the weapon at him. He just caught it between his middle and index fingers. "It won't work on me, Anko-chan." He used one hand to use the tiger seal and Anko froze in pain while Orochimaru dropped her kunai and calmly walked over to her.

"Why are you here?" She asked through labored breaths.

"I'm disappointed. I expected a friendlier reception after all this time. Not even my _dearest_ daughter greeted me nicely," He chuckled.

_D-Daughter?_ Anko thought curiously. "Don't tell me, you've come to assassinate Sandaime Hokage-sama." She guessed.

"No, not yet. I don't have quite enough followers to attempt that," Her former sensei said with a shake of his head. "But, I've heard such good things about this village that I thought I might want to make it mine."

"Argh," Anko groaned, holding her neck and sinking to her knees in pain while sweat trickled down her face. Orochimaru didn't seem at all phased by her hurting, but rather that he was entertained.

"Aw, it's the mark, isn't it?" He remarked with a grin. "I put that same mark on a young man a little while ago. He's a very promising prospect and no one should steal him away from me."

"You haven't changed, I see," Anko spat. "He'll _die_ before he serves you!"

"Very possibly," Orochimaru chuckled. "I'd say the odds are…one in ten against him. The kid may survive, as you did."

"Sounds like you want him badly, huh?" She commented. The woman gasped when Orochimaru placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently.

"Ah…jealous," He smirked, still rubbing her cheek. "Is that it? You can't forgive me, can you? For using you and then tossing you aside." The man stopped rubbing her cheek and removed his hand. "In some way, the boy has even more potential than you had. You see, he's inherited the sublime abilities of the Uchiha clan. And his physical condition is excellent. He might just be the _one _I'm looking for. At the very least, he makes things interesting." He said, standing up. "Whatever happens, make sure no one stops the exams early. Three of my followers are also candidates. I look forward to seeing how they do." He stated, walking away.

"Wait!" Anko called. Orochimaru stopped. "What about the girl? Your daughter?" She asked. The snake-nin smiled at the mention of her.

"Ah, yes," He said with a visible smirk. "I have big plans for her." Without another word, Orochimaru disappeared in a purple flame.

* * *

Near a stream, team Gai were thinking. Neji was sat a little way from his team while Tenten leaned on a rock and Lee sat near to the river, all of them wondering how to get a scroll while taking a rest with food and drink.

"Alright," Neji began. "That's enough resting up, I think." He stated, moving a kunai between his fingers. "The other teams will be calling it a day soon, and that means that it will be time to strike. You know the plan, right? We split up and fan out. Whatever happens, whether we make contact with another team or not, we meet up back here in _this_ spot." He declared, throwing down his kunai so it stuck into the ground. "Got it?"

"No sweat," Tenten sighed.

"Roger," Lee replied, saluting the Hyuuga boy and standing up while Tenten straightened herself out too.

"Alright then," Neji said, raising his hand. "Let's move!"

The ninja of team Gai all leapt away in separate directions.

* * *

Sakura kneeled in-between Naruto and Sasuke's forms, looking between the two with worry. She had moved them into a large gap where a few thick roots were above the ground for shelter and was now fretting about what she had to do. Sasuke groaned and she felt his forehead, letting go of a breath of relief when he settled.

"His breathing is returning to normal. But he still has a high fever," Sakura sighed, removing her hand and turning to Naruto. "Oh man, it's times like this I wish I knew some medic-nin stuff. They've both got high fevers…and…I'm so tired…What do I do?"

* * *

_I've wasted enough time. Somebody's got to tell Hokage-sama, _Anko thought as she bandaged her hand. She got up and began walking, but stopped in front of a bush. Her eyes narrowed when a tiger growled at her from inside the bush. Another two came at her from either side and the three giant tigers surrounded her.

"Guh, I don't have time for this," She complained. Her neck began throbbing and one of the tigers roared before falling down. The other two roared in pain and began to fall as well. "Wha…it's a paralysis Jutsu.

"So, there you are, Anko-san," An ANBU black-op called from a tree not too far from her. She looked up at him and his partner. The two jumped over to her, one landing on the rock behind Anko and one on the ground in front of her.

"Man, you ANBU goons took your time getting here, didn't you?" Anko said in an unimpressed and slightly irritated tone.

"Well there's no need to get snippy," The one behind her stated. Before she could reply, the pain in her neck flared up again and she stumbled back.

"ARGH!" She screamed, falling to her knees and digging her fingers into the mark on her neck. The ANBU behind her jumped down.

"Anko-san, are you alright?" He asked. "What is it? Huh?" He said, seeing the mark on her neck. "That curse mark appeared…but, then…that means…Orochimaru." He realized.

"What, here? No," His partner disagreed.

"Hurry, let's get you up," The first ANBU stated, hoisting Anko up by putting one of her arms over his shoulders. "We'll carry you to Hokage-sama if we have to."

"No!" Anko panicked. "No…take me to the tower."

"What're you taking about?" The second ANBU asked as if she were crazy, which he thought she was. "You know that we have to raise the alarm at the first sign of Orochimaru. It's more important than the Chunin exams."

"I know, but…," She tried to find an excuse, but none came to mind. "Well, alright then. Summon Hokage-sama to the tower. I'll explain everything there."

* * *

The three Sound Genin looked down from a tree branch towards Sakura, who was half asleep from exhaustion. They knew that she wouldn't be able to fight up to her full standards, just as their master had planned when he fought with team seven previously. Give her enough pain to weaken her, but not to kill her.

"Found you," Dosu said with a chuckle. "Alright, just as Orochimaru-sama ordered. We strike at daybreak, to get a little more of a challenge out of that pink-haired one."

"This'll be fun," Zaku muttered with a smirk, continuing to stare at the weakened pinkette.

"Remember, our target is the Uchiha," Dosu reminded them.

"Yeah, but if the other two get in our way, we take them out, right?" Kin asked snootily. Zaku frowned at her.

"The blonde, yes. Pinky, no. Orochimaru-sama was clear on who we can kill," Zaku told her with a huff.


	17. Fighting One's Allies

**A little note before you start reading. I just wanted to thank everyone's nice comments on how much you guys like this story. It's comments like them that inspire me to update quicker ^_^**

**Also, I found a picture of Sakura on photobucket with the snake eyes that I describe in this story! I wanted to put the link to it here so you guys could get a good look :-P **

_**Sorry! I couldn't put the link up (don't know why) but I'll tell you how to get to the pic.**_

**First- Go to photobucket (im sure u all know what that is!)  
**

**Then- In the search box, type in "Sakura snake eyes"**

**Trust me, you'll find it because only one pic will show up ^_^

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Sakura reached up and took a damp piece of cloth that was hanging over a branch above her head. She had been caring for Naruto and Sasuke by trying to keep their fevers down for a few hours now. Putting the cloth on her leg, she folded it and then held it in her hand as she poured a bit of cold water on it. She then wrung it out until all the excess water was off and took the old cloth off of Sasuke's forehead, replacing it with the newly dampened one. The pinkette stood up and hung the old cloth over the branch in place of the other one and sighed. She repeated the process with Naruto.

_I must protect them…,_ The pinkette trailed off, not willing to finish that thought. Her head bobbed up and down. She was tired and the fact that her head felt like it was ready to explode didn't help either. _Come one…stay awake Sakura… _It was no use as her eyes slid closed.

—

_Naruto sat up with a yawn and a stretch, waking Sakura in the loudness of his wakening. She looked at the blonde and grinned. Sasuke was the next to rise, and he rubbed his head. The cloths that she had placed on their foreheads were now in their laps and their headbands were still next to her leg._

"_Sakura-can! Did you look after us?" Naruto asked with a happy smile on his face. Sakura nodded._

"_Thanks," Sasuke muttered. He and Naruto fell into a silent conversation, which Sakura couldn't quite hear. She then saw something in the bush and her eyes widened._

"_You'll soon know what it's like to be prey…with me as your predator!" He promised, his neck extending as his head soared towards them. The head soon became a snake and Sakura looked quickly back to her team. She tried to warn them, but nothing came out of her mouth. She tried again, and still was only met with silence._

My voice! I can't talk!_ She panicked. _All of our voices are gone!_ The pinkette realized when she couldn't hear Naruto and Sasuke's words of conversation. The snake drew nearer and nearer. His head hovered over the boys. He opened his mouth and then-_

—

Sakura's eyes snapped open with a gasp as she looked around, searching for any signs of reality within her nightmare. None were there and she sighed in relief. She quickly checked the cloths on Naruto and Sasuke's foreheads, seeing that they needed changing. This time, she changed Naruto's first and then Sasuke's. Looking up, she noticed the sun shining through the clouds. _I can't believe it's daytime already, _She frowned. Something behind her made a bush rustle and her head snapped in that direction. Taking out a kunai, the kunoichi held it tightly and her enemy moved into view to reveal…a squirrel. It came closer and closer and Sakura frowned, throwing the kunai at it anyway. The squirrel back away from the kunai and ran far off into the forest.

* * *

"And I thought for sure that would work," Zaku sighed, seeing the squirrel run away. "Do you think she saw the paper bomb we put on it?" He smirked.

"Possible, but I believe it was another reason," Dosu mused.

"What're you thinking?" The dark-haired Oto-nin asked.

"I'm _thinking_ that we should get closer and find out," He replied, pulling down a branch to get a good look at Sakura.

* * *

Neji walked along the forest floor, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of another team. He paused, feeling a chakra and sighed, shaking his head slightly. The Hyuuga looked over to the bush on his right and his eyes narrowed. Crouched behind the bush, team ten—Ino, Shikamaru and Choji—held their breath, waiting for him to pass. If you looked carefully enough, you could see Ino trying her best not to fan-out and fawn over the Hyuuga boy with long, coffee colored hair.

"Alright," Neji sighed. "Stop hiding and come out." He called. Team ten all froze as their eyes widened.

"Dude, how could he have seen us? We hid so fast!" Ino asked in shock with her eyes still wide and her voice low.

"What a drag. Now that this guy's found us out, this is gonna be such a pain," Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

"No big deal," Ino assured. "Our hide and hang out strategy didn't work, so we'll just use strategy number two." She told them.

"_Whaaat_? Are you serious, Ino?" Choji hissed.

"You got a problem with that? Trust me, this plan can't fail," She told them confidently.

"Well, what've we got to lose?" Shikamaru sighed. Team ten ran out of the bush with stars in their eyes, looking at Neji as he turned. Ino was giggling and Choji and Shikamaru looked like they were about to faint.

"Oh, wow," She gushed. "Imagine running into last year's number one rookie, Hyuuga Neji, out here!"

"Can I have your autograph?" Shikamaru asked, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Ugh, it's you guys," The Hyuuga groaned, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Yeah!" Ino smiled, reaching up to her hair band. _Strategy two; where you fall head-over-heals in love with my beauty,_ She thought, undoing her hair band and letting her blonde locks loose. "Hi there. I've been wanting to meet you for a _really_ long time, Neji. So…hi." She cooed.

"Get lost," Neji said bluntly, turning and walking away.

_WHAT?! _Ino roared mentally. _He should have been pulled over by my beauty! Why didn't that work?! URGH! It just makes me so angry! I could hit something!_ She screamed, pumping her fists towards Neji's retreating back and clenching her teeth.

"Did you just raise your fists to me?" Neji asked, stopping but not turning around. "Does that mean you wanna fight?" He questioned. Ino stiffened and immediately lowered her arms to her sides.

"No…no way! Course not!" She assured, rubbing the back of her head.

"Che. Go away," He said, looking over his shoulder at them. "Even if I _was_ to steal a scroll from you cowardly wimps, everybody would just laugh at me for it."

"Sounds good to me!" Ino cried as she, Shikamaru and Choji ran and jumped through a bush to get away.

"Hmm. They scurry off like cockroaches," Neji scoffed.

_Just as I thought,_ Shikamaru sighed mentally as he and the rest of his squad were trying to catch their breath. _A guy like him wouldn't take a scroll from people like us…unless we turned on him and attacked._

"Alright!" Ino yelled, standing up and re-doing her hair while faking a smile. "Let's see if we can find some weaklings!" She laughed, obviously faking it very badly.

"Yeah, well, I doubt we'll find anyone weaker than us," Shikamaru scoffed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Sakura desperately tried to hover more into the woken world than the sleeping one as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Her eyes closed, and she snapped them back open, only to have them close again. The guard she kept around herself was wavering and all of the ninja skills were weakening with her exhaustion.

"Some lookout you are. You're half asleep," A man's voice mused from behind her. her eyes widened and she turned, seeing Zaku and his team standing meters away from the kunai she had thrown at the squirrel only moments ago.

"At least you don't have to keep watch anymore," Dosu mused, taking over from Zaku. "What's the point after we've already found you? Now, wake Sasuke up. We want to fight him."

_Feh, as if. Your not gonna touch him!_ Sakura scoffed mentally as she reached for her kunai holster. "What do you want here? I mean, what do you _really_ what?! I know that snake-guy is calling the shots from the shadows."

"What?!" Dosu asked, obviously shocked that she knew any kind of information about their master.

"What's that weird mark on Sasuke's neck?!" Sakura yelled. "You did this to him...and now you want to fight?!"

"What in the world could he be thinking?" Dosu asked himself.

"Enough already. First, I'll kill Pinky, and then I'll kill Sasuke," Zaku mused with a sadistic grin.

"Wait, Zaku," Dosu warned before Zaku could take another step.

"What? Why?" Zaku question. Dosu said nothing, but walked forwards towards Sakura. He put his hand on the ground and smirked behind the bandages that covered his mouth.

"It's so obvious," He mused. "This is the color of dirt that's recently been dug up and this kind of grass doesn't grow in a place like this." Dosu stated, looking at Sakura for some kind of reaction. She didn't move and her face remained neutral. "You know, if you're going to lay a trap, there's no point unless you make sure it's actually hidden."

"I'll remember that," Sakura smirked as he lifted the clump of fake grass she had set over her trap.

"Ha! You're just a joke. You threw that kunai so that the squirrel wouldn't spring the trap you set," Zaku boasted, proud of his 'amazing intellect'.

"Sure…let's go with that," She sweat-dropped.

"Now, we kill her," Dosu stated, tilting his head. The three Sound-nin jumped towards Sakura, who smirked and cut the wire on her right with a kunai.

"A log!" Zaku called when a very large log fell from the canopy above their head, poised to crush them into the ground.

"She also laid a trap above? Watch out!" Dosu called as the log drew nearer to him and his squad. "Nice try, girl." He mused, placing his hand on the log and forming the tiger seal with his free hand. The log burst into nothing but a shower of splinters and the ninja continued to jump at her.

"Crap," She cursed, holding the kunai in-front of her to defend herself.

"Clearly the rumors about you being the best in the academy were false. You have no talent at all," Dosu smirked.

Sakura sealed her eyes and awaited the attack. But it never came. She opened her eyes to see that someone had jumped in the middle of the group of Oto-nin and kicked them away from Sakura. They all moved back, bracing their landings and standing on their feet, looking more than a little agitated.

"What the-?" Sakura whispered when a blur landed in front of her in a fighting stance. "W-Who are you?"

"My name…is Neji Hyuuga," Neji said firmly. Facing the Oto-nin in a fighting stance. Sakura gasped as she recognized him as the boy she had met before the Chunin Exams had begun.

"Wh…What are _you_ doing here?" Sakura asked, confused as to why he'd help her. Luckily, Neji's back was facing the pinkette or she would have seen the blush form on his cheeks. Instead of answering her question though, he asked his own to the three ninja's in-front of him.

"Have you no shame?" The Hyuuga asked the ninja's in disgust. "Attacking the injured? Your pathetic."

"Hey!" Sakura called out, getting Neji's attention. "Why are you helping me? We're enemies in this exam. Remember?"

"If I let you die here…I know I'll regret it later…," He told her as she looked at him in surprise.

"…T-Thanks…Neji," She said, not knowing what else to say.

"It looks like I have no choice," Dosu stated, taking out his Earth scroll and holding it in front of him. "Zaku, I'll let you have Sasuke." He allowed, throwing the scroll to his male team mate. "I'll take care of these two." He stated as Neji watched Sakura shakily move her hand to grab a shuriken. _It doesn't look like Sakura-san is in any condition to fight,_ He noticed when her arm tensed, relaxed and began shaking again.

"Hyuuga…I've heard of that name. It's supposedly a powerful clan. Looks like I get to have some fun," Dosu sneered, pulling up his sleeve to reveal his metal-covered arm. He charged towards Neji and all Sakura could do was watch while trying to build her chakra up enough to support her tired body. She frowned and threw a kunai towards the man, but he dodged and jumped up. Neji also jumped into the air and landed down, sticking his hand into the ground and pulling up a think root. It stopped the Sound-nin from getting any closer to him and Neji was forced to jump back or risk putting himself in a position of vulnerability. Sakura's calculating eyes watched the whole fight with interest.

"I'm positive that there is some kind of trick behind your attack," The Hyuuga recognized, letting go of the root, but it stayed put. "Therefore, I won't waste my time trying to dodge it."

"Huh?" Dosu grunted in mild surprise.

"After all, I've seen your Jutsu before," He stated calmly. _Of course, having said that, my odds are still not good as it is three against one. I have to take a chance,_ He realized. _One at a time. I will attack each of them with all my might._

"Heh," Zaku laughed in amusement. _Whoa…this guy is really strong…,_ Sakura noted.

* * *

Back with team ten, Choji was munching on his food in a tree—he's the lookout, by the way—while Ino and Shikamaru stood on the forest floor, waiting for Choji to call down to them about another team or something they would need to react to.

"Oh man!" Ino whined. "There doesn't seem to be _anyone_ around here weaker than us!"

"Not so fast," Shikamaru realized. "I still think that Naruto's team may be weaker than we are." He told her.

"TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW, YOU JERK!" Ino commanded in anger.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru sighed with his brow raised. Ino released what she had said and quickly looked away from her teammate.

"Nothing…forgot what I said," She mumbled. Shikamaru crossed his arms and frowned.

"Yeah, whatever," He grunted. Up his tree, Choji paused in his munching and looked out, squinting his eyes to see the scene not too far away better. His suspicion was confirmed and he yelled down to his feuding team mates loudly.

"Hey! Sasuke's collapsed!" He called. Ino and Shikamaru looked up at him in question. "And Sakura's fighting!" He added.

"What did you say?" Ino asked. She and Shikamaru jumped up and landed on either side of him to get a look. Ino saw what was going on and her eyes narrowed.

* * *

"He's late," Tenten sighed as she and Lee stood near the kunai, waiting for Neji. "And he's _never_ late. Maybe he ran into the enemy." She gasped. "Do you think…" The girl trailed off as Lee chuckled.

"No, I am sure he is alright," He opened his eyes and frowned. "But still, it would be better if we go find him."

"Right," Tenten agreed. They jumped through the trees, keeping an eye out for anything that could lead them to their teammate.

* * *

Neji stood his guard with a stern and serious look on his face.

"Byakugan!" The Hyuuga boy called out as he performed a couple of hand seals. With the Byakugan activated, Neji's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near his temples bulge. The Sound ninja charged again but Neji had vanished.

"He disappeared!" Dosu cried in shock. Before he could figure out what was going on, Neji appeared under him and kicked the bottom of his chin, sending in reeling back. As Dosu was in the air, Neji appeared atop of him and swung his, chakra filled, foot down. Kicking Dosu hard in the chest and sending him spiraling towards the hard ground.

"Oh no, Dosu. There's no way he can break his fall!" Zaku realized, performing hand seals at a fast rate. Zaku finished his hand seals and dug his hands into the ground, sending his Jutsu across to where Dosu would land. As the fur-backed ninja landed, the ground around him rose up with the pressure.

_Argh, what's this feeling?_ Neji asked himself as he jumped away from the place Dosu landed.

"Ha, got you just in time," Zaku smirked, his hands still in the ground as two lines of risen rock went from the appendages to where Dosu landed only seconds ago. "That impact could have been much worst for you." He mused. Dosu moved a little and pulled his upper body out of the ground, shaking his head.

"What?! That can't be!" Neji, who had landed just in front of Sakura, cried out in shock.

"That's a frightening technique. You nearly took me out, even though I landed on this soft dirt," Dosu stated. Neji panted as Dosu stood and pulled up his sleeve again. "Now, it's my turn." Dosu charged and swung his arm as Neji dodged the blow, only to cry out in pain when his ears suddenly rang. His vision began to blur and ripple.

"Your indeed fast," Dosu recognized. Neji blink and when he opened his eyes, Dosu was closer. "But our Jutsu is even faster because it travels at the speed of sound." He stated. Neji fell to his knees and tried to get his mind straight again. "Effort by itself does nothing. Now watch; we're going to show you something called 'the wall'."

Kin smirked.

Zaku smirked.

Dosu smirked.

Sakura gritted her teeth.

Neji panted.

Sakura watched the enemy as she listened to Neji's gasps of breath. He was tired from the use of chakra and the battles he had probably had to endure at the beginning of the test and Sakura knew it. The enemy knew it too, and Kin, Dosu and Zaku were fully prepared to use his weakness to their advantage in this fight. Neji, as he was blinking and trying to get his vision straight, felt a lurch in his stomach. He leaned forwards and threw up in front of him, getting Sakura's almost worried eyes to fall on his shivering form.

"Neji-san! What's wrong?" She asked. _This happened with Kabuto too, before the first exam! _The girl remembered. Neji just froze as his ears felt like they were exploding from the inside, a great pain coming shortly after. His eyes widened and Sakura saw a thin trail of blood coming from his ear. It wasn't a good sign. The Hyuuga groaned in pain and coughed, still feeling like he was going to pass out any second from the pain.

_My…My ear!_ He cried mentally as both of his hands went up to cup the throbbing part of his head.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this little gadget I wear," Dosu mused with a smirk as he lifted his metal-covered arm. "You might be able to dodge my blows, but you can't get away from _it_."

_Damn…this guy __**literally**__ has a trick up his sleeve,_ Sakura thought with no humor at all. Dosu laughed and put his arms down again.

"I don't _need_ to strike you with my fists," He pointed out. "I can hit you with the power of sound."

"Sound?" Neji croaked.

"What makes it possible for the ear to hear things?" Dosu asked. "What is sound, really?"

"Vibrations," Sakura stated through gritted teeth.

"Give the little lady a prize," Dosu snorted. "Yes. It's the vibration of molecules in the ear. That creates a sound-wave. These vibrations are collected by the ear, and then connected through your outer ear canal to your eardrum. What interests _me_ are the organs of your _inner ear_. The ones that affect your sense of balance and your ability to move. Feeling a little dizzy? Nauseous? That's right; best not even _try_ to stand up for a while."

"You see, buddy, all that old fashioned Taijutsu stuff won't work against _us,_" Zaku stated proudly. Neji growled. "Not that your not pretty good at it, it's just that; what's the point? Compared to _our_ Jutsu, that stuff's yesterday's news." He pulled his hands out of the ground. "See, I can control ultrasonic waves and air pressure. I can do things you've never even dreamed of. I can obliterate boulders or make the ground itself as soft as a silken feather cushion," Zaku boasted. He showed Neji his palms, which had metal circles in the middle. What looked like a stream of air rushed out of them and he smirked. "Face it, little man; you're up against the Jutsu of the future."

Sakura frowned and bit back a gasp of surprise, which Zaku caught. He looked at her and smirked, chuckling a bit as well. Neji was still gasping in pain, but he too was more than a little intimidated by this new discovery about the three Otogakure ninja.

"Now then, little girl! It's your turn!" Dosu yelled, pulling back his arm to strike. Neji's eyes widened when he heard the declaration and Sakura tensed.

_I can't block and I'm not fast enough to dodge!_ She realized. Dosu ran passed Neji and right towards the pink-haired girl as she clenched her fists, rapidly trying to think of a way to evade.

"No!" Neji cried. Sakura pulled out a kunai and held it in front of her, no ways to escape forming in her mind. "NO!" The boy cried again as he rose and ran to the girl to protect her.

"What?!" Dosu growled in surprise.

"Neji!" Sakura recognized.

"Juuken!" He cried. A blue wave began to surround the Hyuuga's hand as he raised his fist in the air. Attempting to strike Dosu right at his chest. But Neji, clenched his eyes shut in pain and Dosu took advantage of his slowed speed to grab the leg.

"Hmm, not so effective, is it?" He mused mockingly as Neji groaned in pain. Dosu jumped back and aimed a fist at the brunette. "Still, it's impressive that you can move at all. We'll have to do something about that." The arm moved up and Neji blocked by holding his arms over his injured ear, protecting it. Dosu just grunted and activated his Jutsu, forcing a high-pitched noise to leak from his metal appendage.

"Neji! No!" Sakura gasped.

"Do you hear that? The Jutsu amplified the vibration from the impact, turning them into a wave of sound," Dosu informed him. "The sound wave I control with my chakra, focusing it on any target I desire!" He yelled, focusing all his attack on Neji's injured ear.

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled. Dosu stopped the Jutsu and Neji fell to the ground, his eyes wide and blood trickling from his ear still.

"All right, little man…time to end it," Dosu stated darkly.

"That's what you think!" Sakura yelled, throwing three kunai and two shuriken at him. He just lifted his arm and they hit it, falling uselessly to the ground.

"Ah…I'd almost forgotten _you_," Dosu hummed. In a bush not too far from the fight, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were crouched. They watched the battle but remained hidden for fear of their own lives.

"These guys are scary. I vote for getting outta here," Choji stated, gulping and—for once—not eating anything.

"Sasuke and Naruto are totally out of it, and Neji's not looking too good either," Shikamaru reported. "Looks like Sakura's pretty weak at the moment as well. How troublesome." He sighed. "Well, what do you wanna do…Ino?"

"Why ask me, huh?" She replied, frozen in shock while looking at the fight.

"Well, if we don't do something soon, she's toast. Team seven probably had another fight before this one and Sakura looks like she's way weaker than usual," He whispered back. "You cool with that?"

"Wha-?" Ino asked in shock.

"Didn't you guys you to be friends?" He asked. Ino flinched as an old memory came back to her.

—

_"Ino-san?" Sakura questioned her blonde friend as they sat together on the park bench. Ino had been exceptionally quiet. "What's wrong?"_

"_Sakura-san…," Ino trailed off, refusing to make eye-contact with the pinkette. _

"_What is it?" Sakura asked in confusion to her friends strange behavior. _

"_Is it true what I heard?" Ino finally asked while meeting eyes with the, even more, confused Sakura. "That you like Sasuke-kun, too?"_

_Sakura gasped and froze at the next words that escaped Ino's mouth. "That means…were rival's from now on…"_

—

_Geez, Ino, get a grip!_ Ino scolded herself. _That's all ancient history. _

"Well?" Shikamaru prompted. "Ino!" He called, seeing that she wasn't listening to him. She jumped and faced the pineapple headed boy on her team with a frown. "Well? What do you wanna do?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? What am I supposed to do?" She hissed with a scowl. "You want me to go out there and get myself killed?"

"Heh?" Shikamaru grunted in surprise. That soon turned to anger at her selfish attitude.

_I mean…that's all that would happen,_ Ino assured herself as she stood on shaky legs. _I'd just be in the same fix she is. And what good would that do anybody?_

"HA!" Sakura cried as she launched four shuriken at Dosu. Zaku slid in front of him and readied a hand sign before facing his palms to the weapons and using air pressure to blow them away. Sakura moved her arms over her face to avoid getting dust in her eyes.

_A wall of air,_ She realized. _Weapons would just bounce off._ The girl tried to move to the side, but only then realized that the woman from the team of Sound ninja—Kin—was behind her. Kin grabbed Sakura's locks of hair and smirked, holding the girl in place. It was rather difficult though since Sakura's hair was shoulder-length. But that didn't stop Kin as she grabbed a hand-full of the pinkette's hair.

"My, my, what soft and shiny hair," She mused with a smirk. "But you know what? If you spent a little less time shampooing and a little more time practicing your Jutsu, you might not be in this fix." The woman sneered, moving Sakura's head with her hair.

"I don't shampoo that often. It's just that I have nicer hair than you," The pinkette scoffed, receiving a sharp tug on her hair. She hissed and clenched her eyes shut. _Okay, so maybe insulting the enemy __**isn't**__ the best idea at this point in time._

"Hey, Zaku! I know what would be fun!" Kin called. "Let's make Miss Beauty Queen watch while we finish off that Sasuke guy." Sakura's eyes widened and she froze, getting a smirk out of all the Sound ninja.

_You stay away from him!_ Sakura growled mentally as she tried her luck at pulling away from Kin, who just pulled her back.

"Don't even try," Kin said loudly.

"Sakura…san," Neji groaned as he moved his head painfully to look at the trapped pink-haired ninja. Sakura's body began to tremble as tears began to gather in her eyes and fall freely down her cheeks. _I'm still...just getting in the way...Always being protected…_, Sakura sobbed in her mind as her hand, unconditionally, clenched into a fist into the ground. _I can't stand it...This time...I thought...that I could protect those that are precious to me..._

"Okay, let's do this," Zaku hummed as he walked towards Naruto and Sasuke with a grin. However, no one noticed the purple chakra seeping from the mark on Sasuke's neck.

"Man, this thing's about to get really ugly!" Shikamaru gasped as he and the rest of his team watched Zaku continue to approach the unconscious boys. He passed Sakura and Ino froze.

"What do I do?" She muttered to herself, but no one heard her.

_I've…always thought of myself as a proud ninja…but those were just empty words,_ Sakura said to herself as Zaku continued to make his way to her teammates. _All I did…was watch you guys from the sidelines… _

An image of Naruto flashed through her mind. _I would always lecture Naruto…thinking that I was better than him…Telling him off like he was the one that needed help…When the whole time…I was the one who should have been lectured…_

Neji's face then replaced Naruto's. _Neji-san…We don't even know each other and yet…you risked your life for another…I don't know if it was out of pity or not but…I know that your one of the bravest ninja I've even met…_

Last but not least, Sasuke's face came it's way into her thoughts. _Oh Sasuke…I still don't get you…No matter how many times we've fought…when it comes down to it…you were always their for me…Protecting me from any kind of danger…I know it might not seem like it but…I still cherish all those precious memories we hold together…_

Sakura's eyes closed as the tears came to a halt. Kin stared confusingly at the pinkette as her body suddenly stopped trembling.

_All this time…you've all been teaching me something…_

"What the-?!" Kin gasped as she released her hold on the pinkette's hair. Her teammates looked back to see what had caused her to do it and each one of their eye's widened. Some strange green chakra was radiating off of Sakura in a spiral as she leisurely stood up from the ground.

_It's about time I learned the lesson…_

_S-Sakura…_, Ino thought with wide eyes as Sakura's fist clenched.

_Sakura…san…_ Neji gasped mentally when her eyes opened. Sakura's once emerald-green eyes had turned into a sickening yellow with slits in her pupils and purple markings around her eyes. They appeared to be almost…snake-like. Her composure was calm and her face was clear of any emotion. But a sadistic smirk played on her once innocent face as the green chakra continued to radiate throughout her body.

"Kin! Finish her!" Zaku ordered with a growl. Kin took a kunai and jumped towards Sakura, who was using hand seals. Zaku saw the ones she was using and smirked. _Hmm. I know that hand sign._ He smirked, using a Jutsu of his own. Kin hit her, but she was replaced by a log in a cloud of smoke.

"A Kawarimi!" Kin realized with shock over her face.

_You think you can fool me with that lame Ninjutsu?_ Zaku asked mentally as he held his hands at the ready. _I'm onto you…in fact, I'm way ahead of you._ He smirked when Sakura ran at him. "Kin! Get outta the way!" He yelled, Kin jumping away as she was told.

"Take that!" Sakura called, launching her shuriken at him.

"Pathetic!" Zaku scoffed. He readied his hands and saw that she was using the same seals as before. _Again with the signs?_ He asked himself, irritated with the repeated Jutsu.

"Zankuha!" He called, sending a wave of air to the weapons and causing them to hit Sakura, who was once again replaced with a log. "Okay, where are you now?" He asked, looking around. She appeared above him, her eyes shining menacingly, and he scoffed. "So you wanna keep playing this game?" He asked her, grabbing three kunai and throwing them at her.

"Ugh," The girl groaned as the kunai hit her. Zaku grinned, looking around again for the real Sakura, but all that he discovered was that she was real when two splotches of blood hit him, one on his cheek and the other on his headband. He looked up again.

_No way! This time it's really her! _He thought as she landed and drove a kunai through his arm. Zaku's eyes narrowed in pain and Sakura flipped over and landed a few feet away. Zaku got up and pulled the kunai out of his arm.

Wasting no time, Sakura ran at Zaku from the right and threw a kunai in his direction. Zaku sent the kunai back with air pressure. In less than a second, Sakura appeared right in-front of Zaku. His eyes widened in fear as she gave him the same menacing smirk his master would give before he killed someone. With one punch from the pinkette, Zaku was flown back across the clearing and crashed right into a tree. The air was knocked out of him as Zaku coughed up blood and collapsed onto his knees. But Sakura wasn't done. Using incredibly speed, she grabbed him by the neck and held him against the tree as she punched his left cheek three times, getting harder with each hit. Then, Sakura pulled Zaku away from the tree and kicked him in the stomach, sending him into a heap in the middle of the clearing.

Zaku tried to get up, but his arm slipped and he fell back on his face with a thud. Sakura walked up to him, a crazed look on her face, and she brought her foot down hard on Zaku's left arm, braking the bone in his lower arm. She heard the snap and smirked, kicking him in the chest and breaking two of him ribs. Zaku cried out in pain and tried to use his right arm—the uninjured one—to get up.

Ino watched in shock as Zaku got kicked again and cried out as he was sent across the ground. She never thought that she would see such an innocent and sweet girl beat someone this badly. What scared Ino even more was the fact that Sakura looked as though she was…enjoying it. As Zaku cried out in pain again, Ino had to cringe away, but she still heard the distinct crack of another rib.

—

"_Hey, Sakura-san?" Ino called, her arms behind her back._

"_Yeah?" Sakura smiled._

"_You like Sasuke-kun…right?" She asked. Sakura's heavy blush was enough of an answer for Ino._

"_Do…do you like him too?" Sakura questioned. _

"_Is that why you grew your hair out long?" Ino asked. Ignoring Sakura's question completely. "Because, I heard that Sasuke-kun liked girls with long hair."_

—

_Ino and Sakura stood with their back to one another. Ino's long-hair flowing in the wind while Sakura's short-hair stood where it stand. _

_"So what happened to that long hair of yours?" Ino asked with a scowl. "What do you want anyway?"_

_"I wanted to tell you something," Sakura stated firmly. _

"_Huh?" Ino questioned. _

"_I…won't lose to you anymore," Sakura said with determination burning in her eyes. "I'll never lose to you, no matter what." Ino was shocked at first but then quickly recovered as her eyes shined with the same determination as Sakura's._

"_Same here…"_

—

Blood poured from a wound on Zaku's arm where the bone was forced through the skin. He cried out in pain once again as Sakura's fist came down on his face once again. She picked Zaku up by his collar and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground once again.

"Oh man…what's wrong with her?" Choji cried out when he saw Sakura punch Zaku in the nose, probably breaking it and causing blood to trickle out.

* * *

_**What is this?**_ _Sasuke asked himself mentally as he looked around the golden leaves surrounding him. __**Where am I?**__ He wondered, his eyes finding a small figure in black. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. __**I wonder; who's this?**__ He mused before realization fell on him. __**It's me…from a long time ago.**_

"_Otou-san and Okaa-chan shouldn't have died," Younger Sasuke stated in a grated, hate-filled voice. "It didn't have to happen." He said as a tear fell from his eye and to the ground._

_The scene changed and they were now in a dark room. A woman lay motionless on the ground with blood covering her. A man lay over her, his blood also pooling on both her body and the floor._

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he recalled the memory._

"_They're all dead," Spat little Sasuke, "Because I wasn't strong enough to save them. My whole clan has been destroyed."

* * *

_

Sasuke twitched on the forest floor as purple chakra seemed to rise from his body. Not far from him, Naruto also lay motionless, not even a breath heavy enough to lift his chest, although he was breathing.

* * *

"S-S-Stop…p-plea…se…," Zaku grunted while continuing to cough off buckets of blood. Sakura's head tilted back as she let out a hysterical laugh that caused anyone who heard it to shudder.

"What's this?" Sakura asked once her laughter died down. Ino gasped. The voice that had come out of Sakura's mouth wasn't hers. It sounded more deep and sinister. As though her voice was mixed in together with that of a…monster. "Begging for mercy? How pathetic."

Sakura attempted to land another kick on the half-dead Zaku, but a kunai that had whizzed passed her head forced her to pause. The kunai sliced her cheek, drawing a line of blood. Sakura directed her blood-thirsty gaze to her female-rival. Ino stood in-front of a bush on shaky legs with a kunai in hand. Shikamaru and Choji, seeing their teammate fighting, quickly got into their own fighting stance beside her. Sakura stared Ino down with her blood-lust eyes. Ino wanted nothing more than to run away. But she swallowed her fear and faced her old friend.

"S-Sakura!" Ino shouted, trying to sound brave. "T-That's…that's enough! This isn't you!"

Sakura let out another hysterical laugh. "Not me! Your wrong! This is the real me! The one that's always been trying to get out!"

"Sakura…," Ino whispered. In the blink of an eye, Sakura had disappeared. Ino froze as she felt a presence behind her. Ino swiftly turned around and was flung back at the blow of Sakura's punch.

"Ino!" Shikamaru called out as he watched his teammate skid across the ground. A trail of blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. Shikamaru was then roughly pushed onto the ground by Choji, who had saved him from being stabbed by the pinkette.

"Nobody hurts my teammates!" Choji angrily stated while glaring at Sakura. Who seemed unaffected by the glare. "You'll pay for that!" The chubby ninja placed his palms together in the form of the bird and shouted, "Multi-Size No Jutsu!" Choji's body suddenly bulged into the form of a giant ball. His head, arms and feet seemed to have disappeared as the Akimichi boy began rolling towards Sakura at a fast pace.

Sakura attempted to dodge this attack but found that her froze wouldn't move. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Sakura looked to her left where Shikamaru stood with his hands in the form of a rat. A dark shadow connected the two as Shikamaru smirked.

"Kagemane no Jutsu," he said. Sakura gasped and looked back at Choji, who continued to roll towards her. Unable to move, the pinkette had no choice but to seal her eyes and embrace the pain she knew would come with that attack.

* * *

_Sasuke looked upon his younger self, who was holding his head in his hands and crying over the loss of his mother and father. Older Sasuke was in shock at seeing himself looking so weak and pitiful._

"_They're all dead," Little Sasuke said sourly. "It because I wasn't strong enough to save them. My whole clan has been destroyed. If only I was stronger…if only I had more power…" The boy suddenly gripped one side of his face and looked up at his older counterpart, who gasped. "Instead, you stood by and watched them die. So helpless. Like lambs to the slaughter. If only you were stronger…if only you had more power."_

_He pulled back the skin around his eye to reveal the eye of Orochimaru.

* * *

_

Both Shikamaru and Choji were panting as they inspected the ground where Choji had charged at Sakura. Shikamaru gasped as he looked into the crater his teammate had created. He expected to see an injured Sakura, but found that it was empty.

"Nice try…," a voice hissed behind the pineapple-headed Genin. Shikamaru swiftly turned around. Only to be met with the fist of his opponent. Shikamaru went flying across the clearing, into a tree. Choji attempted to go and assist his teammate, but the pinkette suddenly appeared in-front of him and the Genin was flown back into another tree by her punch.

"Shikamaru! Choji!" Ino called out while running to, the knocked-out, Shikamaru's side. She shook his body, trying to wake him up. But it was proven useless. Ino turned her to the side to see a smirking Sakura. Her eyes were shining in amusement at the failed attempts to defeat her. Ino couldn't help but shudder as those snake-like eyes stared back at her hungrily. Ino and Sakura were to preoccupied with each other to notice that a certain Uchiha, had woken up from his slumber.

* * *

Sasuke stood up with the purple chakra spiraling around him, turning up rocks. His body was shadowed and an evil aura surrounded the Uchiha heir. It made the sinister air around him almost palpable. Sakura, sensing a presence, turned to look at her dark-haired teammate with her evil snake eyes. She glared at him. But Sasuke seemed unaffected by it and glared directly back with intensity.

"Sasuke…?" Ino whispered, fear in her voice. "That's Sasuke?" She wondered as half of his body was covered in marks that glowed red.

"Sakura…," Sasuke began. The girl's eyes narrowed into a glare even fiercer than his.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked with a snarl. _Those marks…they're all over his body,_ Dosu thought in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The pinkette asked as Sasuke remained silent. The Uchiha lifted a hand and looked at the palm through his Sharingan eyes.

"This power…flowing through me," He mumbled. "It…it feels amazing!"

"Sasuke…? Sakura…?" Ino whispered in worry for the two.

"In fact, I've never felt better. He gave me this gift, and he made me understand what I am," Sasuke said, obviously speaking to everyone who was listening of Orochimaru. "I am an avenger. To follow my path, I must have power. At any price, even if it means being consumed by evil."

_Now I see,_ Dosu thought in shock. _He has the curse seal._

"But…," The Uchiha trailed off, dropping his hands while keeping head in a downward position. "He said…if I wish to keep this power…I must kill you!"

Sasuke lifted his head and glared viciously at Sakura as the marks on his body continued to grow and cover more skin. Dosu looked on his shock and fear as the boy's aura turned darker and more menacing by the second.

"Wh-What is this?" He voiced. _This changes everything. His chakra is too big. He's too powerful! We can't fight that! Only a complete idiot would dare to go up against him!_

"Just try it!" Sakura dared. Sasuke and Sakura darted at each other at such a great speed, that it would take the Sharingan eyes to be able to keep up with it all. Purple chakra and green chakra clashed into each other as Sakura and Sasuke attempted to injure one other with Taijutsu skills. But, both of the Genin's were too powerful to even make a mark. They paused. Each on the other side of the clearing. Glaring dagger's at each other as each got a kunai ready in hand.

Sasuke was the first to make a move. He sped towards the armed pinkette, with every intension to end her. Swinging the kunai forward, Sasuke attempted to slice the throat of his teammate. But, in the last second, Sakura brought her own kunai up and their weapon's clashed. With shaky arms, Sasuke and Sakura put pressure into each of their connected weapons, trying to slice one other to death.

"Give it up Sakura," Sasuke hissed with a smirk while applying more pressure into his kunai. Temporarily taking over. "You and I both know your not strong enough to defeat me."

"Fuck you!" Sakura snarled back while pushing her kunai forward. Seeing as this wasn't going anywhere, Sakura swiftly snatched another kunai from her pouch and swung it at the Uchiha. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and flung the pinkette away from him. Doing a few flips, Sakura landed perfectly on the ground and got back into her fighting stance. She inspected her throbbing wrist, seeing a bruise forming in the shape of a hand. Sasuke's hand. The pinkette looked up as Sasuke suddenly appeared in-front of her. Sakura crossed her arms together in the form of an 'X' to block Sasuke's kick. The Uchiha smirked as she was flown back and skidded across the ground on her back.

"Sakura!" Ino called out, trying to get to the pinkette. But she was held back by Shikamaru, who had woken up during Sasuke and Sakura's fight.

Using her hands, Sakura shakily got up from the ground. Her eyes widened as she sensed her opponent behind her. Without any time to react, Sakura's hands were roughly grabbed by Sasuke and her back hunched forward as Sasuke pressed him foot on it.

"W-What?" Sakura whispered in shock at his speed. Sasuke smirked.

"What's wrong _Sakura_?" He mocked as his Sharingan eyes adopted a mad look in them. Sakura gritted her teeth as Sasuke applied more pressure to his foot. "Didn't you always say that you could defeat me in the academy?" Sakura gasped in pain as more pressure was applied. "Remember?"

"…St…Stop…," Sakura whispered.

"Huh?" Sasuke questioned.

"…S-Stop…P-P-Please…Stop it!" Sakura exclaimed as she turned her head painfully to look at the Uchiha. Sasuke gasped as he stared at the tears cascading down her cheeks. Her eyes had also returned to the emerald color Sasuke had always adored.

"S…Sakura…," Sasuke voiced in recognition. The strange markings around his body suddenly began to recede back into the bruise on Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura was dropped down onto the ground as Sasuke released his hold on her hands. Sasuke's knees gave out in exhaustion and heavy panting was escaping his lips. Sakura painfully got back on her knees and crawled to her teammate. She was about to say something when Dosu beat her to it.

"You both are incredibly strong," he said while holding his scroll in one hand. "Here's a gift to you." Dosu stated as he placed the scroll down onto the ground. Dosu then proceeded to lifting up Zaku, lifting one of his useless arms over his shoulder and supporting him with one arm as Kin walked up beside him. "This may seem convenient but, there is something we must find out now. But I will promise you this...If there is another situation where we will meet in this exam...we will neither run nor hide." With that said, the Oto-nin began heading there way out of the clearing.

"Wait!" Sakura called out before they could get to far. Dosu paused and looked back at Sakura. "What happened to me and Sasuke?! And who is this Orochimaru?! What does he want with Sasuke?!"

"I don't know…," Dosu admitted sincerely. "We were merely ordered to kill Sasuke…" Without another word, the three Genin disappeared into the forest.

Sasuke grasped his shaking hand with his other one. Staring at its with wide and disgusted eyes.

"W-What's happened to me?" he asked himself. "What am I? What…what did I almost do?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke, not knowing what to say at the moment. For she was just as confused as the Uchiha was.


	18. To The Tower We Go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Ino, you go see Neji. Choji and I will check on the kid," The lazy genius said as he and his chubby friend went to inspect the sleeping knuckle-head on the floor.

"Okay," Ino nodded, going to help the Hyuuga. Lee and Tenten had came into the scene when Dosu and his team departed and were currently watching from the tree as Shikamaru and Choji slowly moved towards the orange-clad ninja. The brunette narrowed her eyes at her unconscious teammate.

"Sakura-chan's in danger…I'll protect her," Naruto muttered in his sleep with a blush and a goofy expression on his face. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, it'll be okay, I'll save you."

"Whoa, somebody ought to kick him and wake him up," Shikamaru stated lazily as he looked down at Naruto. "This guy's embarrassing; I don't know how Sakura can stand him."

"Can I kick him first?" Choji requested slyly.

Naruto suddenly screamed as he sat up from a nightmare, a large bump on his head. Shikamaru and Choji were sniggering on either side of him as the Akimichi boy put down his large stick. I'm sure you can guess where the bump came from. The blonde then looked out and saw Sakura and Sasuke sitting together. They each had a strange expression on their faces. He then turned and saw Ino helping Neji to his feet.

_The Grass Ninja!_ He remembered. "Everybody hide!" Naruto yelled, jumping to the ground. "Quick, get down! That ninja…where could she be hiding?"

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, turning and looking at the boy.

_It's about time the lazy fool woke up,_ Ino thought with a sigh and an annoyed look. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt something poking his bump; Choji had come back with his stick.

"You really are one of a kind; that's for sure," Shikamaru told him with anything but a complimenting tone. "And I mean…your kind gets on my nerves."

"Mmhmm," Choji agreed with a nod. Naruto, now annoyed, looked back to Sakura and the others and noticed, for the first time, her injuries.

"Oh no! Sakura-chan!" He called, getting up and running to her.

"What?" She asked in annoyance.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" He said over and over again, further increasing her annoyance. "What happened? I mean, something serious happened to you! Your all beaten up!" He told her, kneeling down in between her and Sasuke.

"Oh, that's all," She smiled a little.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I just…got into a little fight and wasn't strong enough to protect myself," She lied, not wanting to tell Naruto of how she got beaten by her own teammate. The girl didn't notice the frowns over the faces of Ino and Sasuke. "I'm alright though. Nothing to fuss over about." She told him with a smile as Shikamaru and Choji walked up to them.

"So, what's your story?" Naruto asked them. "Why've you guys come here in the first place? What's going on around here?" He wondered. Both boys sighed.

"Explaining everything to you is going to be such a pain," Shikamaru said, not really wanting to bother. Luckily for him, Sakura saved him the trouble.

"Everyone just showed up to help me," She stated sadly.

"What?" Naruto asked, turning back to her. Ino smiled.

_Wow… Sakura really looks out for Naruto and Sasuke…,_ The blonde though in surprise, but the real shock came when Tenten suddenly jumped down in front of her.

"I'll take care of him now, Ino," She said, looking at Neji and really ignoring the kunoichi.

"Uh, okay," Ino permitted, handing her the boy. Tenten smiled sweetly at him for a moment before…

"COME ON, NEJI! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" She yelled, shaking him roughly by the shoulders. "SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY! ALRIGHT?!" She finished, dropping him to his knees. Neji groaned and looked up at her.

"Tenten, is that you?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you out," She explained. "What do you think?"

"Wha-? Where are those Sound ninja guys?" He wondered, looking around.

"Sakura and Sasuke took care of them," Tenten stated.

"Really?" He said, looking to the pink-haired and dark-haired Genin. Tenten sighed and crouched down in front of him as he fell back and sat on ground.

"Just what were you thinking? Rushing in there all by yourself; you're a total mess," Tenten sighed.

"Well…Sakura-san was in trouble so…I had to do something, right?" Neji replied meekly and slightly unsurely. It had felt like the right thing to do at the time, at least.

_He got to be kidding! He had to know he didn't stand a chance alone in here against all those guys,_ Tenten thought to herself with a frown, concerned about Neji. "That was pretty darn stupid, don't you think?" She scolded.

"Well, I guess I can't really argue with that," Neji admitted pitifully.

"Ah ha!" Naruto said in 'great' realization. "Your on _bushy-brow_'s team, aren't you?! The one with the weird eyes!" He mocked. Sakura looked at him and glared viciously.

"NARUTO!!" She yelled while raising her fist in the air. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT NEJI!!" Sakura exclaimed with anger as she swung her fist down and got Naruto right in the cheek. Sending the blonde flying onto the ground with a 'thud'. _Wha…what in the world happened while I was asleep? _Naruto thought to himself.

"Ugh, he's totally clueless," Shikamaru sighed.

"He must be the type that could never become the main character of a story," Choji added with a pitying look on his face.

"Neji-san," Sakura called to the boy, who was still staring at her in shock of her defense over him. "…Thanks…Because of you…I have awakened. I feel like I've become a little stronger." Sakura stated while giving Neji one of her angelic smiles. The latter blushed at the gesture.

"S-Sakura-san…I…," He stuttered. Everyone looked positively amazed at the gentleness Neji seemed to have towards the pinkette.. "I...I guess my efforts alone weren't good enough."

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said with a slight tilt of her head. "I couldn't defeat them either. Not without Sasuke's help at least…"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, exchanging glances with the pinkette.

"To chase off those ninja, you must be very strong," Lee realized, looking down in disappointment. "I was not strong at all. I just got beaten to a pulp."

_What's he talking about? Beaten to a pulp?_ Sasuke wondered, looking in shock at the once proud Hyuuga. _Were those guys really that strong? _

"Sakura-san," Neji called.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked when he had her attention.

"When we meet again, I'll become a stronger ninja," The boy stated with determination. "I promise."

"Yeah…me too," Sakura agreed with a gentle smile.

"HEY SAKURA!" Ino called from across the clearing.

"What?" Sakura questioned back.

"Come over here! I got some first-aid things to help you, okay?" She offered as Sakura regarded her with a suspicious look.

"…Sure," The pinkette shrugged, walking over and kneeling in front of Ino as the girl reached into her pack. Taking out bandages and what-not.

* * *

"This is turning into a real mess," Anko sighed from her room at the top of the tower. There were two ANBU in the room with her. "But, there's no way we can cancel the test." She bit her lip.

"What do you mean?" One of the ANBU asked. The door slid open and a Chunin in a grey uniform entered.

"Sorry to interrupt," He apologized.

"Huh? What do you want?" Anko frowned at him. "We're talking about something important."

"Uh, I'm sorry…but…it's this tape. You have to see it," He said, walking in with a tape in his hand. He put it into the player and turned on the TV, watching the screen. "Okay, now, when you watch this, pay special attention to the time." The screen changed and they saw Gaara, Temari and Kankuro walking around the tower. At the bottom, the time read 16:07. Anko frowned and gasped in realization.

"Huh? But that means…," She trailed off.

"That's right, Anko-san," The Chunin said. "This was recorded from _inside_ the tower. It's unbelievable. Those ninja finished only an hour and thirty-seven minutes after the test started. They completely destroyed the record for finishing the second test."

"Wha..?" Anko whispered breathlessly. "That's impossible."

"It took just ninety-seven minutes. Nothing like this has ever happened before," He acknowledged. "No one's even come close. Those ninja, from the Sand Village…are _way_ above Genin level. They beat the record by four hours."

"I'm afraid it's not just that," Anko, who was now standing in between the two ANBU, said. The man looked at her over his shoulder.

"I don't get it…what do you mean?" He asked.

"It's ten kilometers from the test entrance gates to the tower, and in between are ferocious animals, poisonous insects, and not to mention the other ninja. Could they really have avoided all those things?" She asked, but mostly herself. "Especially the red-haired kid in the front."

"What's so special about him?" The Chunin asked, looking back at the tape while Anko moved to look out of her window.

"You mean you didn't see?" She questioned.

"Interesting," One ANBU mused.

"That is quite a surprise," The other agreed.

"I still don't get it. What am I supposed to be seeing here?" The Chunin asked, looking again at Anko.

"It's what you're not seeing. Look closely at his body," She informed him, looking at the man out of the corner of her eye for a reaction. He looked back to the screen and observed Gaara completely before smiling.

"I see it now," He realized.

"Not a single scratch, and I haven't even been able to spot one little spec of dirt on his clothing," Anko frowned again. _Not even I…no, none of the Chunin could make it back to the tower without a scratch._ He thought to himself, his eyes widening. _It's impossible._

"He must have some kind of special ability," One ANBU remarked.

"It's been a long time since we've had such a promising candidate," The other commented. "But his eyes are…pure evil."

* * *

Naruto grinned as he looked down on the calm river, full of peaceful fish just minding their own business. Behind the blonde were three clones, all donned in what he was wearing; green boxers. The blonde had created them in hopes of catching more fish.

"Breakfast time," The four Naruto's chimed together. "Kage Bunshin fishing Jutsu!" He called. "Bombs away!" And with that, the four jumped down from the small ledge above the river and made a big splash. Sasuke was stood on the edge, kunai in hand.

The Naruto's swam through the water, as quickly as they could without disturbing the fish too badly. He caught one and threw it up, where Sasuke noticed it. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed and he threw a kunai at it, nailing it to a tree. This happened again with two more fish before Naruto popped out of the water, gasping for breath and glaring at the pompous boy on land.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, putting a hand on his hip. "Come on. Is that it? I only got three. Now, go and do it again."

"What?!" Naruto screamed at him, his hair spiking more in anger.

"I could eat three fish myself," He told the fuming blonde.

"Well, if you think it's so easy, why don't _you_ get wet and _I'll_ stand on the shore?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura called from further up. "What's taking you two so long? I've already got the fire started."

"I guess three fish is enough…," Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh! Now you change your mind!" Naruto yelled in annoyance. "Right when Sakura-chan comes into the picture!"

"Huh?" The pinkette questioned at her teammates strange argument.

* * *

The fires crackling and Naruto's growling stomach were the only sounds begin heard as the three Genin sat silently around the fire. Awaiting for their fishes to be done cooking.

"It's already been four days since the second exam began," Sakura stated, breaking the silence.

"Well, we're sure not gonna break any records, and we've only got twenty four hours left," Sasuke said with disappointment in his tone.

"I wonder how many other teams have already gotten through and finished," The pinkette thought aloud.

_**I**__ wonder when my fish is going to be done! I'm starving!_ The blonde thought with a hungry grin.

_If we don't get a miracle or something soon, we're finished,_ Sasuke frowned, looking at his earth scroll and then at the forest.

_Almost done…if I'm fast, I can grab the biggest one before any of the others get it, _Naruto continued his greedy thoughts. Finally, the fish was ready to be eaten. Naruto didn't waste any time and make a quick grab for the biggest one.

"Mmmm," He said as he took a bite of his meal. But, almost instantly, the knuckle-head of a ninja spit it out while fanning his burning tongue with his hands. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"What do you expect!" Sakura scolded the blonde while Sasuke rolled his eyes. "They just finished being cooked."

"Saorrii!" Naruto attempted to apologized. But, do to his singed tongue…it came out like mush.

"Putting that aside…we have to face it. Maybe there's not any more heaven scrolls left," The girl of the group stated, lowering her half-eaten fish.

"Well, that's a cheerful thought," Sasuke rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his own fish and looking towards Naruto, who continued to have difficulty eating his meal with a damaged tongue.

"It may be pessimistic, but it's true," Sakura sighed. "Look, you said it yourself, Uchiha. This is the fourth day we've been out here and still, all we've done is fight and get _nothing_. That means we've already used up 80 percent of the time we were given for the exam."

"Only thirteen teams can pass, because there are only thirteen pairs of heaven and earth scrolls," Sasuke stated with a sigh.

"Right. And you've got twenty six teams, seventy eight candidates, out looking for them." She frowned. Naruto stopped eating and looked at her uncertainly. "And if those odds weren't bad enough, you've got that creepy he-she who burnt the heaven scroll we had and ate his…or her own scroll."

"Oni twelf full pars?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled briefly.

"Yeah…only twelve full pairs. Not to mention all the pairs that have been found and secured by other teams since then." She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, working out their chanced.

"Maybe we gave ourselves too much time to rest and recover from our last fight," Sasuke thought out-loud. "I don't know. What I _do_ know, is that we've got to try harder than ever to pass this thing now."

"I agree," Sakura said to the Uchiha.

"I think we can make up for lost time," Sasuke said. "The next enemy we face could be our last chance." He got up, holding their water canteen in his hand. "I'm gonna get water." The boy stated, walking away from his team. Sakura frowned as his back before looking at Naruto, who sighed and looked at the scroll. He picked it up and turned to the pinkette.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," He called out. "I know how we can do this without having to fight _anyone_."

"How?" She asked, humoring him. Naruto pulled his hip-pouch round in front of him and dug through it, before tipping at least seven scrolls onto the ground between him and Sakura.

"Look," Naruto said, holding up for her to see.

"Look a what?" Sakura huffed.

"What do you mean, 'look at what'?" He grinned. "Scrolls. I've got tons of them! You know, like manuals on Ninjutsu and stuff like that."

"So?" She twitched, getting an idea of where this was going.

"We could change one of these to look like the heaven scroll," He told her.

"Stop!" Sakura warned, holding her hand out. "Don't even think about doing something so stupid."

"Huh?" Naruto whined. He thought it was a brilliant plan.

"Even if you could fake the outside, how do you fake what's written inside of it, idiot?" She growled, glaring at him. "You couldn't know without reading it, and that's against the rules."

"I've got it all figured out!" Naruto cheered. "I've got a feeling that they've got a secret code written in that would only make sense when they're put together. Yeah…and that secret code it what you need to get into the tower at the end of the exam." He realized, getting closer to her so that their faces were almost touching. "Get it?"

"No," Sakura said bluntly, pushing him away. "We've just never even had a heaven scroll, so I don't get how we're going to fake what's inside the damn thing."

"Well…I…oh…," Naruto mumbled in disappointment, not quite having thought the whole thing through. "But wait…we do have the earth scroll."

"So what?" She frowned, seeing seriousness all over his face.

"We could open it and…," He trailing off, seeing her glare.

"You wouldn't," She dared.

"It's our only chance. I'm gonna open and read this scroll," He said in a determined voice.

"No!" She said, hitting him on the head. "Don't you know what forbidden means?"

"I know, but…" He didn't finish, looking at her with water eyes and a goofy pleading look on his face. "If we don't do anything, we'll never make it!" Naruto said as an excuse while nursing his sore head. Sakura looked down at the ground in deep thought, though Naruto believed that she was considering his plan. He looked at a blank scroll that looked a lot like the heaven scroll.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Forest of Death, a team of true cheaters were looking at their earth scroll, while one held it with shaking hands. Two boys, both Konoha ninja, nodded at each other and one moved his thumb to slick open the scroll.

"Careful," His friend warned. "It might be booby trapped or something."

"Yeah," The other agreed shakily. "I thought of that." And without another word, he flicked open the scroll.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Sakura, the blonde had picked up the earth scroll, ready to open it. He didn't, though, until he got some kind of confirmation from Sakura. She was glaring at him, telling him not to do it. However, Naruto truly believed this to be his only option. His thumb traveled over the opening.

"Wait," Sakura said calmly, walking over to him.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" He asked, turning and seeing that she was right next to him.

"Please Naruto," Sakura pleaded with eyes full of anxiety. "I beg you. Don't open the scroll."

"Why not?" The blonde questioned. Thinking that their was absolutely nothing wrong with opening it.

"What if something bad happened?" Sakura asked the blonde, who then considered the idea. "I don't want you getting hurt." Naruto stared at his female teammate with a surprised expression on his face. The corners of his mouth tilted up into a smile and Naruto placed the scroll back down onto the ground.

"Alright," He said, catching Sakura's attention. "I won't open it."

"Good choice," a voice from the woods commended.

* * *

The team opened their scroll.

Their screams could be heard by their third teammate, who dropped the food he had gathered and ran to their aid. When he got there, they were both unconscious. After looking around, the teenager ran forwards to check on them.

"Hey, guys! What's wrong? Guys?" He asked in concern, but received no answer. Looking to the side, he saw the scroll on the ground and slightly open. "Wh-What's the scroll doing here? If it was a ninja attack, they would've taken it. What happened? What did you guys do?!"

* * *

"Who's there?!" Naruto demanded, standing up and tightening his grip on the scroll. Kabuto stepped out of the shadows of the trees, a smirk on his face as he adjusted his glasses. He walked towards Naruto and Sakura and stared at the blonde, as if mentally scolding the younger boy for even thinking about trying to open the scroll.

Sasuke was walking back at that point, and saw Kabuto with his teammates. _An enemy! _He thought, not seeing that it was Kabuto. So, the boy ran forwards, throwing the water canteen to the side.

* * *

"You actually considered opening it?" Sasuke asked the blonde, glaring daggers at him.

"I didn't, though," Naruto growled back. "Just tell me, what would have happened if I opened the scroll?"

"Well, others who try to cheat and peak at the scrolls…," Kabuto trailed off, looked at all of the younger Genin before him. "The scrolls are protected by some sort of hypnosis booby trap for anyone stupid enough to try and read them. It'll knock you senseless, and by the time you wake up; the exam will already be over."

"Kabuto, right? We met at the registration," Sasuke remembered. "What are you doing wandering around all be yourself?"

"Don't worry. I'm not after your Earth scroll," He assured them.

"I guess not," Sasuke nodded. "Because, if you were, you would have just swiped it from Naruto when you had the chance."

"He's not that weak, you know," Sakura defended.

"Whatever," He grunted, turning back to Kabuto. "So, are you looking for a Heaven scroll too?"

"Not really," Kabuto smirked. "You see, I already have them both." He continued, pulling out both scrolls and showing them to team seven. "I had a run of luck in getting them." Kabuto said, placing both back in his hip pouch. "I was just on my way to the tower to wait for my teammates to show up. So, if you'll excuse me." He said, smirking at Sakura before turning his back to the three Genin and walking away.

"Hold it!" Sasuke called. The silverette stopped and looked over his shoulder at the boy who spoke. "I'll fight you for it." He challenged.

"Oh boy," Sakura sighed, leaning her elbow on Naruto's shoulder.

"What a lucky break," A Rain-nin, the very one that had planted the explosive tag a few days ago, said as he watched team seven and Kabuto from a distance.

"You'll fight me for it?" Kabuto asked with a smirk, turning to face the overconfident Uchiha. "Are you serious?"

"Perfectly. Sorry, but I don't have time to play nice," He stated bluntly.

"You do realize that this guy practically saved our butts! If it weren't for him I might have opened the scroll later on anyway!" Naruto stated.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "We should just let him leave."

"Shut up," Sasuke grunted in her direction, his competitiveness getting the better of him.

"Oi! Don't tell her to shut up! You shut up, teme!" The blonde growled in her defense.

"It can't be helped. Here, it's all about surviving and winning. Nothing else matters!" The Uchiha said, lowing himself into a fighting stance.

"Hmm…You're lying," Kabuto realized, looking away.

"H-He is?" Naruto asked, unsure.

"Come on. For all your tough-talk, your heart really isn't in it," He continued as Sasuke glared. "If that was true; if winning was all that mattered to you…why openly challenge me to a fight? Why announce it and put me on my guard? Why not just jump me when my back is turned?" He continued, pushing up his glasses. "After all, that's what a ninja would do."

"Hmmm…That's pretty deep," Naruto hummed. Sakura just stared at the Uchiha.

"That's okay," Kabuto assured. "Actually, I admire you for it. So, here's what I'll do; I'll show you the path you should follow. But let's go, we need to get out of here. The smell of the cooking fire is going to draw the attention of every wild beast in this forest." He said, turning his back again. "And not only animals, but the _competition_ too." He added, narrowing his eyes at the Rain-nin in the bush. The aforementioned ninja's eyes widened in shock before he left quickly.

* * *

Team seven were now following Kabuto through the trees. Picking up speed with each passing second.

"You think there are still other candidates out here?" Sasuke asked, pushing off of another branch.

"Oh yeah," Kabuto smirked. "Think about it. What would be the most efficient way of collecting scrolls in an area as large as this? To go searching through the forest for them?"

"Uh, no," Sakura said. Naruto looked at her in confusion, his look clearly saying 'really?'

"Correct. You have to let them come to you," Kabuto explained. "The tower at the center of the forest is the goal, right? So, on the last day, that area will be filled with other teams trying to get in with both of their scrolls."

"Heh, like an ambush, huh?" Sakura smirked.

"Exactly," He nodded.

"So, we just go to the tower, find a hiding place and wait for a team to come along with a heaven scroll!" Naruto chipped in. "Then it's easy sailing from there!"

"Well, you're smarter than I thought. Though, that's not saying much in your case," Kabuto smirked.

"Bastard," The blonde growled back at the insult.

"Anyway, that's just one third of the problem," He carried on. "I mean, come on. You guys aren't going to be the only ones thinking of this; did you really think it would be that easy? Every other team that's lacking a scroll will be lying in wait, just like you."

"So what?" Naruto grinned. "The more the merrier, I say. Whoever they are, we'll take care of them! Wouldn't want this to be too easy! That wouldn't be _any_ fun! Okay, so we grab someone else's scroll and keep those _losers_ from grabbing ours and bingo; we pass the second exam!"

"That's _two_ thirds of the problem," The silverette cut in again.

"Stop stalling! Why can't you just tell us the whole problem, already! This is a waste of time!" Sakura huffed, annoyed by him always putting down their plan, no matter _how_ simple it was.

"Well, there's bound to be some _collectors_ lurking around the finish line as well. So, even when you think you're home-free, you can't relax your guard for an instant." Kabuto warned. "This kind of exam _always_ separates them out from the other competitors. Collectors are those who gather extra sets of scrolls to get certain advantages."

"You mean like bribing their way out of unexpected situations?" Sakura suggested. "Or to give other ninja from their village a needed scroll?"

"Correct. Some also steal them to keep other competitors from rival villages from passing." Kabuto nodded. "Others, of course, use them for their own cowardly purposes. They'll use them to get out of conflicts with stronger teams further down the way. They'll be there alright, and they're bad news."

"So, the closer we get to the tower…" Sakura trailed off.

"The more likely we are to run into them!" Her blonde teammate finished off, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Aww man! This is gonna be such a drag!" He whined.

"Now you sound like Shikamaru," She commented with a slight smirk in his direction.

"I see," Sasuke said, speaking up at last. "And I'm also starting to see why you brought us along with you."

"Hmm?" Kabuto hummed.

"You're only just staring to see?" Sakura said with the roll of her eyes. "It's obvious! He just wants bodyguards or distractions so that he can get into the tower relatively unharmed. Duh. It's because he's frightened, right?"

"You bet I am," The older man admitted without a trace of shame in his features. Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but said nothing about the matter.

* * *

"There's the tower," Kabuto whispered as the moon illuminated the goal of the test. They had traveled all day and it was now night time. "That means the end is in sight. Here comes the hard part."

"Well, it's about time! Bring it on!" Naruto cheered loudly. Then, he and all the others froze.

"There's someone back there," Sakura muttered as Naruto got out a kunai and threw it into the foliage behind them. It hit a very large centipede, killing it instantly.

"Ha! False alarm; it's just a centipede. Believe it!" Naruto told them. He and the others noticed Sakura shudder slightly.

"Urgh…I hate bugs," She admitted with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey, Naruto," Kabuto called quietly.

"Hmm?" The blonde replied, collecting his kunai and then landing back in his spot.

"Do us a favor and try to keep it down to a dull roar, will you?" Kabuto requested. "See, the whole idea is not to let anyone know we're here. If you go around, crashing through the forest like an elephant, you're going to draw collectors like flies. We wanna find them before they find us."

"Oh…yeah," Naruto nodded sheepishly. "I see your point."

"Take it slow and quietly," He suggested. "Let's use all the time we've got left."

"Mmhmm," Sakura nodded.

"Okay," Naruto agreed.

"Got it," Sasuke grunted.

* * *

"That's more like it," Kabuto smirked as he released the invisibility Jutsu he had placed on himself. He observed as Sakura moved silently through the long grass, which she had used for cover. She looked over to the river next to her, where a thick reed was floating along. Under that reed, a certain Uchiha was using it to breathe as he swam along. Kabuto moved position and activated the Jutsu again to observe how Naruto was doing. The blonde was stuck in a few vines, but quickly and silently cut them away from him before joining the others on the ground surrounding Kabuto. The latter pulled out a compass and held it up to the tower, checking the distance, while Sasuke shook out the water from his hair.

"Okay, we're getting closer," The man said, putting the compass away and turning to the others with a nod of his head. They walked forwards on foot this time, to keep the noise down further. However, after a few moments of walking, Kabuto stopped and nodded ahead of them. Pinned to the tree were the dead bodies of at least five ninja squads.

"A trap, huh?" Sasuke realized.

"Yeah, and it only gets worse from here on in," Kabuto sighed, motioning from them to continue. Naruto, however much training he had received, was still Naruto though. He tripped on a wire and dozens of kunai shot out at him. Kabuto noticed this and jumped up, covering the blonde and getting the kunai in his own back instead.

"Kabuto!" Naruto called out. Sakura and Sasuke heard him, so they stopped and turned, seeing their guide on the ground, wounded badly.

"Like I told you," The silverette grunted. "It only gets worse from here on in."

"Move," Sakura ordered, pushing Naruto lightly to the side and tugging all of the weapons out of Kabuto's back before pulling his shirt up to uncover his wounds.

"Damage isn't too bad. A few shallow puncture wounds and only one or two deeper cuts,"

"Heh, you know how to distinguish just by looking?" Kabuto mused, not showing his pain.

"Let's just say, it pays to visit the library once in a while," Sakura smirked, taking out bandages and began wrapping them around Kabuto's wounds. "It's not perfect, but it'll hold until you can see the medics at the tower."

"Thanks," The man said, standing up and stretching. His back stung a little, but it wasn't as bad.

* * *

"Damn it," Sakura hissed as she tripped over her own feet. Sasuke turned back in time and caught her, concerned.

"You alright?" The Uchiha asked.

"Yeah, just a bit worn out," She panted.

"Can you go on?" He asked her.

"Yeah," Sakura replied while standing on her own feet. "You know…that tower's not getting any closer." She noticed.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Naruto whispered back. "It's weird."

"No…It's a Genjutsu," Sakura growled.

"It would seem we've been spotted. Somebody is playing games with us; making us walk in circles," The guide said with narrowed eyes. "Look; ring any bells?" He asked, pointing behind Naruto.

"What? No! It can be!" He yelled out, looking at the giant centipede he had nailed to the tree with a kunai hours ago. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Looks like you were right, Sakura. It's a Genjutsu," Kabuto sighed, but his smirk let everyone know he was looking forwards to the upcoming fight.

"I can't believe we fell for it so easily," Sasuke muttered.

"I can," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We were so concerned about not being seen by anyone, that we didn't see we were walking around in circles," Kabuto continued. "It's their game."

"Their game? What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows rising in question.

"They're trying to wear us down," Kabuto explained. "They'll strike when we're frustrated and physically exhausted."

"You mean like we are right now?" Sasuke inquired in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Right. They'll be coming soon," The silverette said, pushing up his glasses again. Team seven and Kabuto heard noises in the forest as hundreds of ninja pulled themselves into the open. They came from trees, bushes, the ground; everywhere. All had bandages over their eyes and Amegakure headband's on their foreheads.

"Well, Naruto…you wanted a fight," Sasuke joked with a wide smirk.

"Hmm, four against forty…I like those odds," The blonde grinned as the enemy came closer and closer.

"Clones, right?" Sakura asked, pulling out a kunai.

"From the look of it, I'd say you're right," Kabuto nodded. "And a whole lot of them." He added, looking around. One of the clones began to chuckle.

"Like cornered rats," It laughed, getting Naruto to yell out.

"Oh yeah?!" The blonde shouted at a random clone. "Cornered rats, are we?" He asked, charging and punching the closest body. _Wait…don't clones vanish after getting a direct hit?_ Sakura thought with a frown as Naruto continued to push the clone further back with his clenched fist.

"Wait!" She called. It was too late, since the clone didn't vanish into smoke. Instead, the part where Naruto had landed his hit broke up into a black liquid, causing the blonde to fall through with some of the stuff the clone was made from left on his knuckles. Kabuto turned to look and the four ninja watched the clone melt. _What are they? _Sasuke asked himself. He saw the area Naruto punched begin to rise, forming the head and shoulders of another Nin. A hand rose up, holding a double-sided kunai.

"I-I just touched it and it turned to mush," Naruto realized. "What's going on here?"

_There's only one way to see what's really going on,_ Sasuke noticed, closing his eyes. _Sharingan!_ He thought as he activated his bloodline trait. The clone with the kunai slashed at the melting body and turned, twisting towards Naruto quickly to cut him up.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, throwing her kunai at the clone.

"Watch out!" Sasuke added, throwing three shuriken to go with Sakura's kunai. The weapons hit their marks and the arm was taken apart, but soon reformed and turned to face Sasuke and Sakura. It threw a double-sided kunai at the pinkette.

"Dammit!" Sakura yelled, jumping out of the way. She landed at the base of a tree-trunk, her head pounding.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out in worry. "Are you okay?!"

"Everything's going wrong!" Kabuto called out. "We've got no choice but to hold our ground and fend off their attacks. We need to—ARGH!" Kabuto yelled out when he was struck in the face and sent to the ground in pain.

"Kabuto!" Naruto and Sakura yelled out. The clones advanced on Kabuto until he looked them in the eye. His sclera began to redden and the clones backed off. Naruto then sprung forwards and kicked all clones away from him while Sakura checked his injuries. All of the clones disappeared, leaving the originals unconscious on the ground.

"Heh…never give your enemy an opening," The silverette quoted. _He's alright_, Sakura realized, seeing that Kabuto's only noticeable wound was one clean cut across the bridge of his nose, similar to Iruka's scar and his glasses had been knocked from his face.

"Thank you, Naruto," Kabuto smiled with a hefty sigh. "You really saved my neck."

"Nice one, Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

* * *

Naruto finished tying up the Rain-nin, all of the others watching him; Sakura had offered to help, but the blonde told her that it would be easy to do and that she could relax. Kabuto's eyes, now covered once again with his glasses, traveled down to Sasuke's neck, where he saw the curse seal.

"That mark…what is that?" Kabuto asked. "Is it a bruise?" He continued, noticing how Sasuke moved his hand to cover it.

"It's nothing," He defended. Naruto, who had moved on to searching the ninja, grinned and jumped up with a cheer.

"Hey, guys! Here it is! Just what we needed!" He told them loudly, holding up his prize. "A Heaven Scroll!"

"Good for you!" Kabuto smiled.

"YEAH!" Sakura laughed, jumping up and doing a back flip. Sasuke smirked slightly, but his eyes soon landed on Kabuto and he glared.

_There something not right about that guy,_ He realized.

* * *

Kabuto and team seven reached the tower soon after their find. Sakura was supporting the weakened Uchiha, who had grown exhausted from using his Sharingan, with Naruto trialing behind them. They turned when they heard the bushed behind them rustling and watched Kabuto's team mates appear.

"There you are, Kabuto," One said. "You're late."

"Sorry about that," Kabuto apologized. "I got a little sidetracked."

"Yeah, and are we glad you did!" Naruto laughed.

"I hate to admit it, but it was thanks to you that we got our Heaven scroll," Sakura nodded.

"Not really. You did most of it on your own," The silverette smiled. "Mainly you, Naruto. _Very_ impressive."

"Well, this is where we say goodbye," Sakura stated.

"Indeed. Bye," Kabuto waved, turning to a door. Team seven turned to the one next to it and Naruto and Sakura each grabbed a handle. They pushed the doors open, breaking a seal on the door as they did, and stepped slowly inside.

* * *

"Good harvest?" A male's voice questioned when Kabuto and his team stepped into their room.

"Excellent, actually," Kabuto smirked. "I got all the data and recorded it on this." He said, holding out a card. "You want it?"

"Of course," The man said softly as Kabuto held out the card. "So, tell me; what did you think?" He asked, taking the information.

"Aha," Kabuto chuckled. "Your curiosity is truly insatiable…Lord Orochimaru."

"Well, as a Sound Village spy, you see things others don't," Orochimaru stated, looking over the card. "Your opinion…is of interest to me."

"Oh, it doesn't really matter," Kabuto said. "Whatever I think, you're the one who decides. Isn't that always the way?"

"You're a good worker, aren't you, Kabuto? I like that," He chuckled as smoke surrounded him. "Good work." He said as the smoke cleared, showing no signs of him ever being there to begin with.

* * *

"What's the deal?" Naruto asked once he and the others were in the centre of the room. "There's no one here. I don't get it…what happens now?"

"It's okay Sakura," Sasuke said with a gentle smile while taking his arms off of the pinkette's shoulders. "I can manage."

"Oh sure," Sakura replied with a smile of her own.

**'****Dammit! I was enjoying that!" **Inner Sakura growled.

"Look at that," Sasuke said, gesturing to the words written on a piece of paper hung on the wall.

"Huh?" Naruto hummed, reading the text. "If qualities of Heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher." He read.

"If Earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack," Sakura continued.

"When Heaven and Earth are open together, the perilous path will become righteous forever," Sasuke finished.

"This…_something_…is the secret way, which guides us from this place today," The Haruno girl concluded.

"This 'what'? Or is that a secret too?" Naruto huffed. "It's like there's a word missing or something."

"It's about the scrolls," Sakura explained. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Naruto?"

"I think I am," Naruto grinned. "We're supposed to open the Heaven and Earth scrolls now." He stated. Naruto brought them both out of his pocket and offered on to Sakura, but she threw it at Sasuke. The boys got ready to open the scrolls, but hesitated.

"GET IT OVER WITH!" Sakura yelled after two minutes of gulping. She breathed heavily for a moment before composing herself.

"Okay," Naruto nodded. "Here goes nothing."

They flicked the scrolls open.


	19. The Preliminaries: OneonOne!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Okay," Naruto nodded. "Here goes nothing."

They flicked the scrolls open and looked at what was written inside. At once, Naruto gasped and then looked confused.

"What…What the hell does this mean?" He questioned. Sakura looked over his shoulder and raised a brow at the scroll before scoffing and looking around.

"A man…? A person…?" Sasuke guessed. The girl frowned and then her eyes widened upon seeing the centre of each scroll rise and emit smoke.

"Drop the scroll! This is a summoning Jutsu!" She warned. The boys did as they were told and threw the scrolls to the ground, one landing on top of the other. Sakura watched the smoking scrolls warily as the boys sank into fighting stances, ready for whatever would leap out at them. After a moment, the scrolls exploded into smoke; the pre-teens shielded their eyes from harm.

They looked back with narrow eyes as the smoke began to clear, showing the outline of a man. Naruto was the first to recognize him, his eyes widening as a sign of remembrance. Sasuke was the second to snap out of his shock as he discovered who the man was. It took Sakura a few more moments for her to drop her stance.

"What?" Sasuke gasped. "It's you?" He continued. Standing there, in all his Chunin glory, was the one, the only…UMINO IRUKA-SENSEI!

"Hey there!" He greeted. "Long time no see, huh?"

"You sure got that right," Sakura said while smiling at her old sensei.

"Well, it looks like you've all gone through a lot," Iruka smiled, looking over their various wounds.

"Hey, wait! What's the deal with this freaky entrance?" Naruto asked loudly.

"At the end of the second exam, we Chunin are supposed to welcome back any of those who passed the test," Iruka informed him. "And I guess I was just the lucky one who got to be the messenger for you guys, Team Seven." He continued, stepping towards them.

"…Messenger?" Sakura echoed. Iruka reached into his pocket and drew out a watch, flicking it open and looking at the time it displayed.

"Whew, and you made it just in time, too," He laughed. "A minute later and you would have been disqualified. And now…congratulations! You've all passed the second exam."

"Wha-?" Team Seven all questioned in confusion.

"To celebrate passing, I would _love_ to treat you all to some Ichiraku ramen, but I-"

"RAMEN?!" Naruto cheered. "Seriously? That's so cool!" He laughed, jumping onto Iruka and hugging him.

"Hey! I'm not done!" Iruka complained.

"_So_ cool!" Naruto said, ignoring him.

"Let me go!" The teacher ordered. Sakura stepped forwards and grabbed Naruto by his shirt-collar, pulling him off of Iruka.

"Ramen would be awesome! Iruka-sensei is awesome! I love ramen, Sakura-chan! Ramen! Ramen!" He chanted over and over again.

"I know, Naruto. Ramen is great, but let Iruka-sensei finish," She stated, patting his head.

"…Fine," Naruto muttered like a little boy begin told off by his mom. Iruka noticed this and smiled faintly. "But…RAMEN! RAMEN!" He cheered again, jumping up in the air. Sasuke let himself drop onto the floor, looking up at his two teammates as Naruto began to dance around with Sakura, spinning her exhausted body while she was too tired to complain.

"Where does he get all that energy?" He mumbled to himself.

"Naruto…knock it off," Sakura whined half-heartedly. "I'm tired."

"Alright," Iruka butted in. "Well, I can see that you're just as hyperactive as ever, Naruto. And that you and Sakura have grown very close I see." He carried on, seeing the slight look of jealousy that flickered across Sasuke's.

"So…if we opened the scroll in the middle of the exam…," Sakura began, thinking.

"…What would you have done to us, Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke finished, seeing what she was getting at.

"Well, as usual, Sasuke and Sakura, you're both very perceptive," Iruka sighed, picking up the scrolls. "You've discovered the secret. Part of this exam was to see if you could tackle a very dangerous and important mission, and then see it all the way through without cheating. You all knew that opening the scrolls was against the rules of the mission, and if you opened one…"

"Yeah? What?" Naruto prompted.

"Simply put, you would have been down for the count; get it?" He stated bluntly. "If a scroll was opened, the Chunin assigned to that squad would be the one to knock out the cheaters, and they'd be disqualified. Some ninja found that out the hard way."

"Whoa. Thanks Sakura-chan! If you were someone else, I would have opened that scroll. And I guess I owe Kabuto, too, huh?" Naruto sniffled, his big eyes full of relief. Sakura just sighed, and smiled half heartily at the over-emotional blonde.

"Oh yeah, sensei?" She called.

"Yeah? What is it?" He replied, looking at her frowning face.

"What does that writing on the wall mean? I think Naruto, Sasuke and I get the basics of it, but it's still pretty confusing." She told him, pointing to the poster.

"Well, good eye. Explaining that parchment is one of the duties I've been sent here to do." Iruka smiled. Naruto sniggered to himself.

"Hehe…Iruka-sensei said duties," He giggled. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him blankly, shaking their heads in shame.

"Naruto, this is serious business," Iruka told him with a heavy sigh.

"Really?" Naruto complained.

"Read it well. This here is a guide written by Hokage-sama that he believes all good Chunin should follow," The man said.

"They're guidelines?" Naruto scoffed.

"Yes." Iruka nodded. "Heaven stands for your mind; Earth stands for your body. If qualities of Heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. Get it?"

"Hmm. Sort of. So, if your weakness is in your smarts, like me, I guess, then I need to work extra hard to make sure I'm ready," Naruto guessed.

"Exactly. If Earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. Do you get that?" Iruka continued.

"Yeah. Like my Taijutsu is my weakest element. Meaning, I've got to train harder for missions so I won't hold people back," Sakura sighed.

"You got it. When Heaven and Earth are open together, the perilous path will become righteous forever," The Chunin finished.

"So, when you're strong in your mind and body, even a hard mission can become easy," Sasuke concluded.

"Yes," Iruka agreed.

"Well, Uchiha, don't get all big-headed. You're strong and smart, but you're not the strongest and the smartest," Sakura told him, bringing him back down to Earth with a dose of reality. Sasuke pouted. "So, that spot with the missing letter. What does that mean?"

"Well, that's actually for you to fill in," Iruka said with a smile. "It's different for every ninja; it all depends on what kind of shinobi or kunoichi you turn out to be. That symbol on the scroll is the symbol for person; it's a reference to you possible Chunin. These five days of survival were to test your abilities as Chunin and to see if you'd be any good at it, and I gotta say, you guys really did magnificently. A Chunin is a leader, someone who has to know the strengths and weaknesses of those serving under him, and also to know who needs what training in order to succeed. And, well, that's it. That was everything I was supposed to say to you."

"Got it," Naruto assured, saluting his sensei. Sakura and Sasuke both nodded.

"We all got it, Iruka-sensei," Sakura smiled.

"Umm…One more thing," Iruka sighed. "For the third exam…don't push it too far. Especially you, Naruto. I'm worried that-"

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto interrupted. "When I got this headband, I stopped being just an academy student. So, stop worrying about me. I'm a fully fledged Genin—I've passed two tests on my way to becoming _Chunin_! I may still be hyper…but I'm no kid. Not anymore. You just watch, next time you see me…I'll be a Chunin!"

"Naruto…you're right. I'm sorry for doubting you," Iruka apologized. Iruka looked down, remembered Kakashi and Anko's words. He looked at the team of misfits, seeing Naruto laughed and Sakura smiling at her blonde friend while Sasuke just shook his head wearily.

_I think that he was right. The one who understands the strengths and weaknesses of these ninja…is no one else but Kakashi himself._ Iruka admitted in his head.

* * *

In a high room in the tower, Anko was growling in pain as she added pressure to her curse seal. The Hokage watched her pain stricken face with concern as he puffed out smoke from his pipe.

"How is it?" He asked. "Does the curse seal still cause you pain?"

"No…Not really," Anko denied. "Thanks to you, it's much better."

"That's good, but we better get back to business," Kotetsu cut in. "This Orochimaru is one of the Sannin, isn't he?"

"He's supposed to be so incredibly powerful that not even one of the ANBU Black-op units could bring him down. I heard a rumor that he died, but I guess that wasn't true," Izumo sighed. "Why did he come to this village now, anyway?" He asked. Anko gasped in realization.

"That kid…," Anko trailed off.

"He is after Sasuke," The Hokage stated calmly. Anko looked at him in shock, but a voice broke through her radio before she could reply.

"_Anko, we've confirmed that twenty one ninja have finished the second exam,"_ A voice said. _"As for the third exam; according to the rule, we'll have to hold a round of preliminaries first. For the first time…in five years."_

The room sat silent.

"Now, for the time being, we'll just continue with the exams," The Hokage said, breaking the silence. "But I do want to keep an eye on Orochimaru's movements as much as possible."

"Yes, of course," Anko agreed.

"Anko!" A Chunin cried as he ran into the room, holding a tape. "You need to see this!"

"So? Put it in!" Anko ordered.

And what everyone in the room saw nearly made their hearts stop.

* * *

The Hokage stood in the main room of the tower, examiners and guards to either side of him, the Genin candidates in front of him, Jounin sensei's behind him and a statue of two hands performing the Tiger Seal behind them. Anko took a breath and began to speak, although everyone could tell that she was glaring them all down; and it wasn't like the rough glare she gave them before, this was the glare you would give someone who betrayed you.

"First of all; congratulations on finishing the second exam," She said through her microphone. _Seventy eight ninja took that exam; I'm surprised that as many as twenty one passed…I knew that less than half would make it, but I really thought that the number would be in the single digits. Now, who is the one on the tape…?_

"I'm really hungry," Choji whined as he grabbed his stomach.

"How troublesome. There's so many left," Shikamaru sighed. "This is such a pain."

"Looks like Sakura's team passed as well," Ino said to herself while gazing at the pinkette.

"I see your team didn't do too badly, Kakashi," Gai admitted to his life-long rival. "They must've gotten _real_ lucky. Of course, with _my_ team still around_ your_ team is doomed to failure. After all, this next test is all about ability and we've got you far outclassed. Well, I guess that growing up is partly learning how to deal with heartbreak, huh, Kakashi?"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked calmly. Gai stared for a moment before he freaked out. _Alright, Kakashi, you win this round. I can't stand it when you're so cool! I will __**not**__ let you get the best of me,_ He promised.

_So, that's Gai-sensei's old rival, huh?_ Tenten mused with a smile. _Well, if I had to judge them on looks alone, I'd have to say, Gai-sensei would lose._

_Gai-sensei is just the coolest teacher ever. I mean, he is so cool, he practically __**glows**__ with cool, _Lee nodded with fire in his eyes. "You watch, Gai-sensei! Some day, I shall make you proud of me!" He stated with determination.

_As expected…all the best are here,_ Neji thought, looking around at the competition. _Sakura-san and Uchiha…huh?_

"Hey, look. All of the rookie nine passed," Sakura mused, looking around her.

_It's hard to believe that so many of them got through the second test, and so many of them are rookies,_ The Hokage mused, looking back towards the Jounin teachers of all the rookies. _I guess that's why they fought so hard to recommend them. But who is it on that tape?_

"Alright, now pay attention. Hokage-sama is going to explain the third exam to you. You'd better listen carefully, maggots," Anko warned. "Now, Hokage-sama, they're all yours."

"Hmm," He nodded, stepping forwards and clearing his throat. "First, before I tell you what the third exam is all about, I want to congratulate you on making it this far and tell you something about the test itself. You better listen closely, now, it's something important. I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams."

"True…purpose?" Sakura echoed.

"Isn't it to become Chunin?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Why do you suppose our country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies?" The Hokage questioned. "To raise the ability levels of shinobi and to increase the power of the bonds between allied nations, sure, but it's important that you understand the true meaning. These exams are a representation of the battle between allied nations." As soon as the words left his mouth, people began to mutter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tenten voiced.

"Look at our history! Many years ago, all of our allies were neighboring nations fighting for power. In order to stop needless killing, these nations picked champions to battle in a mutually selected location. That was how the Chunin selection exams originally began." He told them.

"Well, that's great and all…but why do _we_ have to do these exams?" The blonde Uzumaki boy asked. "I mean, it's not like we're doing this to pick Chunin to go fight."

"On the contrary, the point of these exams is to weed out the shinobi who aren't worthy to become Chunin and to promote those who are," He informed them. "These are also exams where a shinobi may carry the pride of their nation on their backs and fight against other ninja for their very lives.

"Many leaders and visitors from prominent countries are invited to attend these exams. This is a way for them to choose the best shinobi to work for them." Sarutobi continued. "This exam could determine the course of your ninja work from here on out. And more importantly, they will watch the battles to see which ninja and which nation are the strongest. This way, the countries deemed weak will lose work and those deemed strong will gain it. It's a constant battle for strength, even now."

"Old man!" Naruto yelled impatiently. "We appreciate the history lesson, but this exam needs to carry on! When are we going to start the third exam?"

"Very well," The Hokage nodded. "Listen closely, I'll tell you what you'll be doing for the third exam!" He told them. A ninja appeared in front of him, kneeling on the floor.

"Hokage-sama, before you do…please allow me, Gekko Hayate, Proctor of the third exam to speak first," He said, coughing.

"So be it," The Hokage allow. Hayate got up, his back facing the Genin.

"It's nice to meet you all," He greeted, coughing yet again. "There's something…I would like all of you…ehe, ehe, ehe…to do before the third exam." He choked out, turning his head to look at them. "Uhh…We have to have a Preliminary exam before we can move on to the real one," Hayate told them.

"You have to be kidding," Sakura growled. "Haven't we all worked hard enough?"

"Preliminary?!" Shikamaru yelled out. "Just what do you mean by that, huh?!" He asked. Sakura's fists clenched and her anger got the best of her yet again.

"WE'VE JUST WORKED OUT BUTTS OFF FOR THE LAST FIVE DAYS AND NOW WE HAVE TO FIGHT A POINTLESS PRELIMINARY?! WHY NOT JUST KICK A FEW OUT AND GET IT OVER WITH!?" Sakura screamed, panting hard when she was done. …Shit, she thought to herself as everyone stared at her. Everyone was gawking, but a certain silver-haired ninja wearing glasses had a sly smirk on his face.

"Ehe," Gekko coughed. "Well, you see, the first and second exams might have been too easy. The fact is, we never expected so many of you to still be here. According to the rules of the Chunin exams, a Preliminary exam may be held at any stage, in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining."

"But…Is that fair?" Ino asked with desperate eyes. "Everyone here's already tried so hard to make it this far!"

"It just that; we have to try to speed things up a bit and get the exams going faster when we get to this stage." He offered as an explanation. "As Hokage-sama said, a lot of important guests will be watching; we can't afford to waste their time. They've come to see only the best. So, if any of you feel you're not in top physical condition, now's your chance to…ehe, ehe, ehe, ehe, _ehe_…"

_Talk about not being in top physical condition,_ Ino thought, raising a brow at the coughing Jounin.

_That proctor doesn't look so good himself,_ Hinata, always being the concerned girl she is, worried.

"Ehe, _ehe, __**EHE**_…Sorry about that. Anyway, now is the time for you to back out," He managed to say. "The Preliminaries will be starting immediately."

"Come on! You mean, right now?" Kiba barked.

"We've just finished barely surviving the last exam; don't we get a break?" Ino whined.

"Man, this is so troublesome," Shikamaru groaned.

"Urgh. When do we eat?" Choji complained.

_No way! I'm in for the long run!_ Naruto thought in determination. _I promised Kabuto!_

"Oh yeah…the winners will be determined though one-one-one combat; sudden death," Gekko added. "So, like I said, if there's anyone who's not up to the challenge, raise your hand; now or never."

_Does he really think anyone will quit now? _Sasuke grunted, but stopped when a sharp pain flashed through his shoulder. He quickly grasped the mark and turned his head to look at it, but saw Sakura's frown. She was sweating lightly and he knew that she was worried about him.

"Sasuke…," She whispered, getting his attention. "If the pain is too much….you should back out." Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the girl before turning his attention back to the front.

"It's just as I fear," The Hokage said to Anko and Ibiki.

"What do we do with him?" Ibiki questioned. Anko was quick to answer.

"We take him out of the exam, hand him over to Black-ops and let them keep him _locked up_," Anko said, glaring at Sasuke and Sakura. _And if my suspicion is right, we should do the same with that girl._

"Oh, and he's just going to quietly go along with all of this, huh?" A voice cut into their conversation. "You really think so?" He asked. Anko turned and faced Kakashi. "You're forgetting that he's of the Uchiha clan."

"I don't care what he is! If he stays, he's a danger to everyone!" Anko yelled. "Don't you see? As he gets stronger, so does the curse mark! That thing his feeding off his chakra! It's a forbidden Jutsu that devours the one who bares it." She trailed off, grasping her neck and looking back at the pain-ridden twelve-year-old. "It's incredible that he's still standing."

A head went into the air.

"Huh?" The Hokage grunted, along with a few others. All looked towards the owner of the hand in shock.

"Okay, you got me," Kabuto smiled. "I'm out."

"But…Kabuto…," Naruto said in amazement. Hayate flipped through the papers on his clipboard and stopped at Kabuto's name with a cough.

"Yakushi Kabuto of Konohagakure, right?" He coughed. "Okay, you can go on and step back."

"Gotcha," Kabuto nodded, walking out of the line.

"Kabuto! Hold on a second, you can't quit!" Naruto told him. "I don't get this; what's going on?"

_Pathetic,_ Gaara sneered mentally.

"Oh, Naruto. I'm sorry; my body is too beat up to continue," He excused himself. "The fact is, ever since everyone first arrived and that fight with the Sound Village team, I've had no hearing in my left ear. And now to put my life on the line? To fight again without a break? I can't do it."

"Seems to me I've seen him before," The Hokage noticed as he, and everyone else, watched Kabuto. "If my memory serves, this isn't the first time he's dropped out before a battle. What kind of game is he playing?"

"Anko?" Ibiki called.

"Oh, right," Anko snapped back to reality, flipping through the papers on her clipboard. "Yakushi Kabuto…says here he's failed six times in a row."

"What do you have on his background?" The Hokage questioned.

"His time at the academy was _not_ what you'd call impressive," She told them as she read. "Average grades; took him a full three times to pass the graduation exam. As for the missions he's done since then; three C-ranks and fourteen D-ranks. Not exactly a battle record to write home about. However…"

"Go on," Sarutobi Hiruzen prompted.

"There's something _before_ his time in the academy," She told him. "Do you remember the child? The one who was found after the battle of Kikuyu Pass? The only survivor?"

"I remember the story," The Hokage nodded.

"That's him; Yakushi Kabuto," Anko nodded.

"Kabuto, what're you doing? Have you forgotten Orochimaru-sama's orders?" A team mated of Kabuto's asked him.

"I'm leaving that to you," Kabuto told him. "What's wrong? It should be no problem for you. This is your chance to prove yourself. After all, you've always wanted to take my place, haven't you? Go for it."

"Hmm," He grunted. "You may be Orochimaru-sama's favorite, but be careful you don't push it too far."

"Thanks for the advice; I'll keep it in mind," Kabuto smirked, walking past him and looking over to team seven. He waved to them, but was keeping an eye on Sakura. _Don't worry Sakura._ _We'll meet again soon enough…, _He mused as he walked out of the door. Hayate coughed.

"Is that all?" Hayate coughed, looking around. "No one else?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out to him. He looked back into her determined (and worried) filled eyes. "You should drop out!"

"Huh?" Naruto questioned as both his and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Your in no condition to fight," Sakura stated, but that didn't seemed to faze Sasuke, so she took another approach. "Your mark still hurts…doesn't it?"

"…Shut up…," Sasuke mumbled while his grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Don't you remember anything that happened back in the forest?!" Sakura asked him with determination still burning bright in her eyes.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said a bit louder this time.

"I can see it!" Sakura continued, acting as if he hadn't spoken. "You've been hiding the pain all this time!"

"Be quiet…"

"If your not gonna tell the sensei's about the mark," Sakura said as she began to raise her arm. "…then I'll have to do it for you." Sakura's arm was quickly put back down as Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Sakura gasped while staring at him wide-eyed.

"Shut up about this mark!" Sasuke demanded with anger in his tone. Sakura stared at the Uchiha with tears shimmering in her eyes. But she quickly shook her head, to force them away, and refused to give up.

"What am I suppose to do?!" She asked the stubborn Uchiha. "Just watch as you suffer and tear yourself apart?!"

_Sakura-chan…,_ Naruto thought, watching the entire scene from the background.

"Please…," Sakura pleaded as her voice softened. "I…I'm afraid…"

The Uchiha stood silent. Staring at the wrist he held in his hand. Looking closely at it, Sasuke was able to make out a bruise the shape of a hand on it. He remained silent for a few moments before finally speaking up. "This has nothing to do with you. Just stay out of my business."

"Sasuke I-"

"Sakura," Sasuke cut her off. "I told you before. I am an avenger. This isn't just a test to me. I don't care about Chunin or whatever." The Uchiha looked away from his teammate and released his hold on her wrist. "_Am I strong?_ I just want the answer to that question. If you took that away from me…I can't forgive even you…"

"You bastard!" Naruto exclaimed angrily, finally stepping in. "She's just worried about you! Why do you have to be so-!"

"Naruto," Sasuke cut him off. "I also want to fight you…"

"Right," Hayate coughed, causing the three arguing Genin to turn their attention to him. "Then let's let the preliminary matches begin. It will be one-on-one battles; just like real combat. There will be ten matches and the winner of each will proceed to the next round. There are no rules; you will fight until the opponent is dead, unconscious or admits defeat." He turned and nodded to Anko.

"Open it," She ordered down her microphone. A section of the wall behind the Hokage opened to reveal a screen.

"This screen will show two names; they are the fighters." Hayate paused to cough. "It will determine your battles. Everyone understand?"

"Yes!" Came the chorused answer.

"Then the preliminaries will now begin!" He announced as the screen began to generate random names. When the two names appeared, Sakura frowned.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Vs._

_Akadou Yoroi_

"Everyone, except the two participants, please move to the upper level," Hayate ordered. Everyone except the opponents leapt up onto the balconies attached to the walls and observed the match.

"Come one Sakura-chan," Naruto said to the pinkette. Who continued to stared at her dark-haired teammate in worry.

"I'll be right there," She replied, not taking her eyes off Sasuke. Naruto nodded and leaped onto the balcony. But, not before sending a look in Sasuke's direction.

"Sasuke…," Sakura called out to him while walking up to the Uchiha until they were face-to-face.

"What?" Sasuke replied rather harshly.

"I just wanted to say…good luck…and…," The pinkette trailed off. "…try not to use that mark…I don't want you to turn into that _thing_ again…"

Before Sakura could join the others on the balcony, Sasuke called out to her. The pinkette turned back to face him.

"Do…do you remember what happened back in the forest?" The Uchiha hesitantly asked. Sakura eyes suddenly became downcast.

"Not much…," She replied while turning her back on Sasuke. "But…what I do remember is the pain that _thing_ caused me…" Sasuke visible flinched, knowing that she was referring to when he had almost ripped off her arms.

"Sakura…I-"

"It's alright," Sakura cut him off. "Let's both just…forget it ever happened."

"…Yeah…," Sasuke replied as his eyes trailed down to the hand-shaped bruise on her wrist. Without another word, Sakura leaped onto the balcony beside Naruto. Who couldn't help but exchange a worried glance at her. Sasuke, putting Sakura out of his mind, faced his opponent. The battle then commenced. It was a bit difficult, for Yoroi was using a technique to absorb Sasuke's chakra. But, the Uchiha had pulled through and was able to defeat him in the end.

"Winner; Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate announced. Almost as soon as he said that, Sasuke collapsed and Kakashi appeared before him.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke questioned. His sensei smiled down on him and bent down until their faces were inches apart.

"Great match Sasuke but…," Kakashi lowered his voice. "…we need to go seal up that curse mark…"

"No!" The Uchiha objected. "I want to watch the other's matches."

"I'm afraid this can't wait Sasuke," Kakashi sternly said.

"I say it can." Sasuke then proceeded to lifting himself up off the floor. He staggered a bit, but overly all, managed to get up. A sigh passed through Kakashi's lips.

"Alright," He said in defeat. "But after the preliminaries…you and I are exiting together…understand?"

_Aburame Shino_

_Vs._

_Abumi Zaku_

Sakura could only roll her eyes. It was obvious that Shino was the superior fighter, even if Zaku's arms weren't broken. Deciding that it was pointless to waste her time observing battles, she excused herself to the bathroom to check over the wounds she'd received. The pinkette turned the water to the faucet on and let it run through her fingers as she became lost in her thoughts.

* * *

"_Do…do you remember what happened back in the forest?" The Uchiha hesitantly asked. Sakura eyes suddenly became downcast.

* * *

_

_What happened back in the forest…? _Sakura asked herself while staring at her reflection in the mirror. _All I remember was Sasuke…the curse seal…and… _Sakura's eyes widened as a sharp pain went through her head. She clenched her throbbing head with her hands and stared at her reflection as the pain suddenly subsided. Her widened eyes then turned into a glare as she stared at another person's reflection in the mirror.

"Ino," Sakura greeted the blonde, who stood leaning at the doorway with crossed arms.

"You sure are jumpy…Sakura," Ino greeted back with a comment. Sakura wanted nothing more than to say something back her. But she thought better of it and stuck to glaring at the blonde through the mirror.

"I understand why," Ino continued, seeing that Sakura wasn't going to say anything. "I mean even Sasuke collapse. Frankly I don't even want to imagine what'll happen to you…" The blonde paused. Checking to see if Sakura had any reaction. But the pinkette continued to remain still, so she decided to continue. "Maybe it would be better if you just quit. Don't you think?"

Turning off the running water, Sakura finally turned around and faced the blonde. Ino patiently waited for a come-back from her female rival. But was a little more than shocked when the pinkette just headed her way out of the bathroom. Sakura paused as she and Ino were shoulder-to-shoulder and smirked.

"I won't quit," Sakura stated firmly, hearing Ino silently gasp. "Not ever."

With that said, Sakura headed back down the hall to where the battles were being taken placed. She had her head up high and determination burning in her eyes.

"**Cha! Bring it on! Dammit!" **Inner Sakura exclaimed, just as determined as Sakura.

"Well, no matter who's picked, it'll be two weirdo's. This contest is chalk full of them," Sakura heard Naruto state as she made her way back in-between Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Well, your one to talk," Kakashi replied, receiving a chuckled from Sasuke and a laugh from Sakura. Kakashi suddenly cleared his throat while placing a tender hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"This isn't the time for laughter," Kakashi mumbled while pointing a finger at the screen where the next match had been decided. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the two names that had appeared on the screen.


	20. A Wall To High

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

"This isn't the time for laughter," Kakashi mumbled while pointing a finger at the screen where the next match had been decided. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the two names that had appeared on the screen.

_Haruno Sakura_

_Vs._

_Yamanaka Ino_

Sakura stared in shock at the screen, then, looking across the room, saw the same shocked blue eyes in her female rival. Ino quickly replaced her shocked expression into determination with a glare. Sakura gasped lightly while turning her eyes away. Then, stared at the blonde with the same determination, adding a glare to it.

"Would the contestants please step down," Hayate said, coughing into his fist. Sakura leapt from the balcony and Ino followed her example soon after. The two kunoichi's stared at one other. Sky-blue to emerald-green.

"Well Sakura…I never thought I'd be fighting you," Ino confessed. "Just so you know…I'm not going easy." Silence came from the pinkette as she continued to gaze into the eyes of her female rival.

* * *

"Of all the people for Ino to go up against," Shikamaru complained as team ten watched the kunoichi's with much interest. "It had to be Sakura…"

_It may not look like it, but Ino is exceptional among female ninja's_, Asuma thought to himself. _But...will she be able to go all out against Sakura..._

"GO SAKURA!" Naruto cheered from the balcony, a few places away from team ten, with the two other boys from team seven. "YOU CAN DO IT! DON'T LOSE!"

* * *

"Begin!" Hayate yelled, jumping out of their way. Both fighters charged at each other. Sakura did a few twist and turns, hoping to confuse Ino. She then aimed a kick right at the blonde. But Ino had ducked and aimed a punch at the pinkette, who used her arm to block it. Without stopping, Sakura swung her leg at Ino, but the blonde dodge it yet again and leapt back and away from the pinkette. Sakura swiftly pulled out three kunai's and launched them at her opponent. Ino quickly turned her body to dodge the thrown weapons, but she caught one kunai in-between her fingers and sent it right back to the pinkette. It clashed with another kunai that Sakura had throw. The two kunoichi's then charged at each other once again.

* * *

"Yeah! Go Sakura!" Naruto continued to cheer, impressed by his teammates skills. "She's totally beating that Ino!"

"This isn't good…," Sasuke mumbled, catching Naruto's attention.

"What'daya talkin about?" The blonde asked while looking at his rival like he had grown another head. "Sakura's doing amazing!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted while sighing. "Your such an idiot."

"What'd you say?" He asked the Uchiha in a threatening tone.

"I knew this would happen…," Kakashi then spoke up. Refusing to take his eyes off the battle.

"Wha-? I don't get it. What are you guys getting so worried about?"

"Don't you see," Sasuke asked the blonde in irritation. Instead of saying a comeback, Naruto listened closely at the next words that came out of his mouth. "Those two are going soft on each other."

"What?" Naruto mumbled while glancing at his pink-haired teammate. "Soft?"

* * *

Heavy panting was coming out of both Ino and Sakura's mouth as they remained in a fighting stance. Done with catching her breath, Sakura swung a kick at the blonde's head, only to have it be dodged. Not giving up, Sakura aimed a punch at Ino, only to have it countered with the blonde's own punch. Their fist clashed and the two staggered back. Ino swiftly swung her foot at the pinkette. Sakura ducked and Ino threw three quick punches at her. Being distracted from blocking the swift blows, Sakura didn't see the punch that Ino had swung with her unoccupied hand, until a sharp pain enveloped her stomach and the wind was knocked out of her. Using this moment of hesitation, Ino threw another punch at the pinkette. Sakura sealed her eyes, knowing that she couldn't dodge the attack this time. But, just before Ino had hit her mark, she froze.

—

"_Ino-chan!"_

—

Everyone watching the battle gasped with widened eyes at what they had witnessed. Back in the battlefield, Ino stood with her hand hanging uselessly in the air while Sakura stared at her through shocked eyes. Realizing what she had done, Ino gasped as well while gazing at her hand with sadden eyes. Sakura narrowed her eyes into a glare at the blonde as unwanted memories floated it's way into her thoughts.

* * *

"_Hey, are you alright?" Ino asked a sad little pink-haired girl who sat, sobbing on the park bench. _

"_I-I'm…f-fine," Sakura stuttered, trying to control her sobs. _

"_Are you that girl that everyone makes fun of?" Ino asked curiously. "The one with the big forehead?" _

_At her words, Sakura began to sob even louder. "Y-Your g-gonna make f-fun of m-me t-too…aren't y-you?" _

"_Me?" Ino questioned with the tilt of her head. Sakura took this as a 'yes' and continued to sob. Ino narrowed her eyes at the girl and slowly brought her index finger to Sakura's forehead. Sakura flinched from the contact and stared up at the blonde girl in surprise. _

"_So this is the famous forehead, huh?" Ino questioned with a smirk. "Whoa, it is kinda big. So that's why you hide it with your bangs?" Ino flickered Sakura's forehead while the pinkette continued to shake from her sobs. Ino then placed a tender hand on the girl's large forehead. "That's dumb, you know? It just makes it worse. Makes you look like a ghost." _

_Sakura expected to receive harsh words from the blonde girl, like she had gotten from all the other girls. But to her surprise, Ino had said something else. "So, what's your name?"_

"_Huh?" Sakura asked as her sobs came to a halt but her face was still tear-stained. _

"_Your name? You got one don't ya?" The blonde girl asked with the tilt of her head. _

"_Um…S-Sakura…Sakura Haruno…," The pinkette mumbled unconfidently. "Who…Who are you?"_

"_I'm Ino Yamanaka," Ino replied with a gentle smile. Sakura was surprised by this gesture and lightly blushed. The girl then stood up and began to walk away. But not before saying, "I got something for you. Come back here tomorrow."_

"_Wha-?" Sakura asked, but Ino had already disappeared. _

—

"_There. See? What an improvement!" Ino complimented as she stood with Sakura in the place where they had met. Sakura was now wearing a red ribbon to accent her face with a light blush from the girl's comment. "You can keep that ribbon."_

"_Thanks…but…," Sakura mumbled with uncertainty. _

"_But what?"_

"…_my forehead…"_

"_Oh, come one!" Ino exclaimed while pointing a stern finger in Sakura's direction. "The more you try to hide it, the bigger deal you make of it." Sakura's eyes widened. "And your face is totally cute! You just gotta have more confidence!"_

—

"_Hey, Ino. Did you hear?"_

"_Hear what?" _

"_Sakura and Sasuke were caught hanging out together at his house."_

"_R…Really?"_

"_Yeah. Someone told me that they looked like they were a couple or something." _

"…_is that so…?"_

—

_"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Ino called, her arms behind her back._

_"Yeah?" Sakura smiled._

_"You like Sasuke-kun…right?" She asked. Sakura's heavy blush was enough of an answer for Ino._

_"Do…do you like him too?" Sakura questioned._

_"Is that why you grew your hair out long?" Ino asked. Ignoring Sakura's question completely. "Because, I heard that Sasuke-kun liked girls with long hair."_

_Sakura remained silent before confessing. "Yeah…I thought that…it would get him to like me more…"_

"_But he already likes you," Ino replied, causing Sakura's eyes to widen. _

"_How…how do you know?"_

"_I can tell."_

—

Coming back to reality, Sakura continued to stare at her old friend as her hand clenched into a hard fist. Coming to a decision, Sakura said, "Alright, listen up Ino." Ino stared back at the pinkette with confusion evident on her expression. She gasped out loud at the next words to escape Sakura's mouth. "Now that it's come to this…I have no intention of play-fighting with you like a little kid…or over Sasuke for that matter."

"What'd you say?" Ino asked angrily. Sakura then adopted the same anger in her voice.

"I'm not the useless girl I was back then!" Sakura stated, truthful to her words. "I'm stronger than you as well! Your not even a rival! I-N-O-PIG!" The pinkette emphasized as she got to the blonde's name. Ino glared at her female rival with venom in her eyes, as well as her words.

"Sakura! Do you have any idea who your talkin to?!" Ino angrily clenched her fists, trying to hold down some of her rage. "Don't press your luck with me little Billboard Brow!" Sakura and Ino continued to glare kunai's at each other. Back up in the balcony, Naruto, Kakashi as well as Sasuke, were watching the entire scene with much interest. Kakashi and the Uchiha had their eyes on Sakura the whole time. But Naruto had been staring at the anger in Ino's eyes. He shuddered and wondered how Sakura could even stand staring into them.

"I-I…I think Sakura-chan took it a little to far," The blonde mumbled in fear for his teammate. "She sure made Ino mad. I've never seen her look so scary."

"Hmm. Yes…but there's more to it than that," Kakashi stated while keeping his obsidian eyes on the battle. His words caught the knuckle-headed ninja's attention.

"Huh?" The blonde questioned. Kakashi was about to explain it to him, when Sasuke had beat him to it.

"Sakura isn't the kind of person to do things like...needlessly flaunt her own power," The Uchiha explained while refusing to take his eyes off his pink-haired teammate. "And callously hurt people. But...she hates it when people take pity on her…Especially someone like Ino."

"Ino…," Sakura called out to her opponent.

"What?!" Ino replied angrily.

"I'm just a bud, eh?" Ino's sky-blue eyes widened at the emerald-eyed ninja's question.

* * *

_"Female ninja must obtain a wide range of knowledge and education as a women, not just ninja techniques," A dark-haired women in glasses explained to a group of young female ninja's. All the young girls were yawing while adopting a bored expression on their un-interested faces. "If you cannot act like a normal women when on enemy territory...you'll never succeed as a spy."_

"_Ino-chan," The pink-haired girl in the front row whispered to her friend that sat beside her while their sensei continued her explanation. Completely oblivious to their lack of attention. _

"_Yeah?" Her blonde friend said back in a hushed tone. _

"_I can't hang out with you after school today. Sorry," Sakura explained to her friend. Ino eyes suddenly became downcast._

"_Meeting up with Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked while feigning that she didn't mind that her best friend was bailing on her, __**again**__. _

"_Yeah…," Sakura replied while trying to suppress the blush that was forming on her cheeks. _

"_Today's topic is flower arrangement," The dark-haired women continued, catching the two girls attention. "Now everyone, pick the flowers you want."_

"_YES!!" The class chorused. Ino walked through the field in search of her flowers. The ground was covered in many different varieties of them that it was hard to choose. _

"_Ino-chan! Wait up!" a voice called out. Ino looked back to see Sakura trying desperately to catch up with her. Sakura then fell down to the ground as she tripped on her own feet. _

"_Wow…what a klutz," Ino stated while Sakura smiled sheepishly at her friend. _

—

"_I'm just no good at these things…," Sakura mumbled to herself as she picked off another flower for her bunch. "What about you, Ino-chan?"_

"_That's not good, considering your named after a flower," Ino commented while ignoring Sakura's question. The pinkette sighed while taking a seat next to her blonde friend. "Theirs a trick to this. I'll teach you." Sakura paid close attention. "Okay, first thing is. Find a main flower for your bouquet. Then you find other flowers that compliment the main one. You see, flowers have to highlight each others beauty. Theirs really nothing to it."_

"_Wow…," Sakura trailed off. Awestruck by her friends knowledge. _

"_For example…," Ino continued while scanning to field for a flower to use as a demonstration. She then pointed to a batch of cosmos flowers over in the distance. "You see those cosmos flowers? Well, if they were the main flowers in your arrangement…then the thoroughwort flowers you pick would compliment them."_

"_Ah…"  
_

"_Cosmos flowers are also called 'autumn cherry blossoms'," Ino continued. "and their the prettiest flowers in the fall. Their name comes from an old word that means __**harmony**__. They can harmonize with all the other flowers and any autumn grass will go perfectly with them in a flower arrangement." Sakura stared at her friend in awe while smiling sheepishly at her lack of knowledge on flowers. She then stared down at her pathetic excuse for an bouquet. Ino noticed her expression and lifted up one of the thoroughwort's from her arrangement till it was next to the blue clip attached to her bang. _

"_So…tell me. Do I look as pretty as the cosmos flowers now? Come on, am I cute?" Ino asked with a wink as Sakura smiled at her friend. _

"_Um…yeah," Sakura mumbled while Ino narrowed her eyes at the pinkette playfully. _

"_Huh? What was that pause?" Ino mocked while Sakura burst out laughing. _

"_You look like your having fun…," a voice said from behind. Sakura and Ino turned their heads around to catch sight of the academy bullies. The purple-haired one was named Ami and her life was bent on making life miserably for Sakura. "Billboard Brow." Sakura glanced at Ami before tilting her head downward. Trying to cover up her sadden eyes. Ino, though, noticed it and glared at the purple-haired girl. Ami walked up to the pinkette and bent down until they were face-to-face._

"_You know…your still nothing but a help-less little girl Sakura," She sneered while her eyes glinted with amusement at Sakura's expression. "Just because you made a few new friends doesn't mean that you could go strutting around like your hot stuff. Got it?" Ami then flickered her finger at Sakura's forehead, who flinched back at the contact. In one swift movement, Ami was flown back onto the ground as three flowers were launched into her wide-opened mouth. _

"_Ami-chan!" The two other girls exclaimed as they went to go assist their boss. _

"_Sorry," Ino said while not sounding sorry at all. "She has no curves so I mistook her for a vase and put flowers in her." Ami pushed her friends away while standing up and glaring at the blonde. _

"_Ino!" She said in a threatening tone. But Ino was unaffected by this as she smirked. _

"_It's aconite, a shinobi flower," The blonde explained while catching Sakura and the others girls attention. "I guess it isn't really that poisonous. But still, you might want to spit those out when you get a chance." Ami's group all shrieked in horror at the information while running away as fast as they can. Sakura watched them go in shock. She was even more surprised when she heard her laughing and turned her eyes to see that it was coming from Ino. _

"_I forgot to say that, only the root is poisonous," She explained while sticking her tongue out cutely and continued to laugh at those girls misfortune. Sakura watched her friend's giggling form in admiration. _Ino is amazing, _Sakura thought to herself. _She knows a lot, is stylish, cute and combined with that shuriken throwing technique...she excels in ninja techniques, too. Compared to her I'm…_ Ino had paused her giggling when she noticed Sakura's suddenly change in mood. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" She asked while Sakura stared down at the thoroughwort in her hands and twirling it around needlessly. _

"_Ino…," Sakura said in a quiet voice. "If you're a cosmos…then am I just a thoroughwort…?"_

_Ino sigh in annoyance. "Now why would you say that?"_

"_Huh?" _

"_If you ask me…your not even a flower yet Sakura-chan," Ino said while offering the girl a smile. "Your still a bud waiting to bloom."_

"_Yeah…your right," Sakura said sheepishly, trying to cheer up. But, Ino's words only resulted in making the pinkette feel worse. Ino sighed once again. The two friends remained silent side-by-side for a few moments before Sakura broke it._

"_Hey…Ino-chan…," She mumbled in an extremely low voice._

"_Sorry, what?" The blonde replied, unable to hear the pinkette. _

"_Why did…you give me this ribbon?" Sakura asked, unsure. Ino was surprised by her question at first then quickly recovered while a smile played on her face. _

"_Because," The blonde began as she stared up at the sky above their heads. "I thought it would be a waste for you to wither away as a bud." Sakura blushed at her words and gave the blonde a small smile. Ino stretched out her hand and began stroking a flower bud with her tender fingers with a peaceful expression on her face. "There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms," Ino continued, more to herself than the pinkette. The wind suddenly picked up and the aroma of the blooming flowers intoxicated the air around the two girls. "For all we know…that little bud…it might become a flower even more beautiful than a cosmos." Ino smiled at the pinkette as Sakura stared at her friend, awestruck. Tears began to brim the corners of her eyes and Sakura quickly looked down at the ground once again, trying to hide the fact that she was about to cry. _Thank you, Ino… _She thought to herself, unable to speak the words out loud. _Thank you…

"_Hey," Ino called out to the shaking pinkette while standing up. "We gotta finish our assignment."_

"_O…Okay," Sakura mumbled while wiping the tears from her eyes. Ino noticed this._

"_Huh? What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Oh…I got some dirt in my eye when I feel…"_

"_Hehe…your so clumsy."

* * *

_

_Ino...all along I've tried to live my life by what you said to me so long ago...I thought that if I tried hard enough, I could do it...And I could become a beautiful flower instead of a bud, always waiting but never blooming..._

Making up her mind, Sakura began to untie her headband. Ino was surprised by her actions.

_So I set my sights on you...because I wanted to be like you from the start...You set an example for me that gave me a goal to strive toward...and it's because of that...that I made it as far as I did...It's why I'm here today..._

Sakura swiftly pulled on the headband and ripped it off of her head. Her pink locks fluttered softly down back onto her face since their was nothing supporting them.

_But now...I don't want you to hold back...It's time I surpass you...and if you don't fight at your full strength...then it'll all be in vain... _

Ino gasped in realization at what her female rival was doing.

* * *

"_I won't lose to you…," Sakura stated with determination as she and Ino faced each other in the same field they had once picked flowers on many years ago. "Not any more."_

"_Sounds like a good idea to me," Ino replied with a smirk. "And no matter what happens I won't lose to you either." Hearing Ino's words, Sakura reached into her back pocket and pulled out something red. She then presented it to Ino. The blonde gasped in realization, seeing that it was the red ribbon she had given Sakura at the start of their friendship. _

"_I'm giving this back," Sakura stated. Ino glared at the pinkette, trying to hide the fact that she was hurt by this. But, Sakura remained indifferent. Ino took away her glare while smirking. _

"_That's a gift," She stated. "It's to hold your hair back. I mean that headband is really suppose to go on your forehead, right?"_

_"From now on...I'm not going to chase after you, Ino," Sakura stated while Ino adopted a surprised expression. "When this goes on my forehead…that's when I'll be a true shinobi."_

"_That's a good plan," Ino stated. Sakura nodded. The two then grasped hands, the ribbon hanging loosely in-between their palms. "Me too…Until then…"

* * *

_

"Hn," Ino grunted while untying her headband, that hung around her waist, as well. "I understand…Sakura."

Mimicking each others actions, the two kunoichi's firmly tied the headband's around their foreheads. With hands placed on both their sides, Sakura and Ino stared at one other with rivalry burning bright in their eyes.

"This time…," Sakura began.

"…we do this right," Ino finished.

"No holding back…"

"…A fair fight."

"And I'm gonna win!" They both said in union before charging at each other. Sakura raised her fist in the air, aiming for a punch. Ino mimicked her action. They swung it down and their fist collided against each other. Everyone watching the battle was more than surprised at the force that was used into those punches. It was so strong that both kunoichi's staggered back and away from each other. Wasting no time, both ninja's charged at each other once again. Sakura swiftly performed a couple of hand seals and once she finished, two copies of her appeared on her left and right side.

_Just a Bushin No Jutsu_, Ino thought to herself as she continued to run at full speed towards all three of the Sakura's.

"Do you honestly thing you could beat me with a textbook Jutsu like that?" Ino asked out loud as the pinkette continued to charge forward. Coming to a halt, Ino got into a defensive stance and carefully examined the copies of Sakura, trying to decipher the real one. Sakura smirked as she formed her hands into the seal of a ram. Ino gasped as Sakura used the seal to send chakra to her feet. Giving the pinkette an extra blast of speed. Ino tried to block the two fake Sakura's attacks, but the real Sakura had used them as a distracting. Seeing an opening, Sakura punched the blonde right in the face, sending her rolling across the ground.

"I'm not some cry-baby any more!" Sakura exclaimed. "You play with fire, and your gonna get burned! Get serious, Ino!"

"I'm glad you said that," Ino said as she got back onto her feet while glaring at the pinkette. "Here I come."

* * *

Back in the balcony, the rest of team seven were watching Sakura's battle with much interest and admiration. Kakashi had remained impassive the entire fight while Naruto had been cheering non-stop. Sasuke on the other hand, kept his eyes on his female teammate. If you looked closely into them, you could see a hint of worry in them.

"Wow! Wow!" Naruto complimented excitedly. "Sakura-chan is awesome! Believe it!"

"Powerful strikes using chakra, top-notch considering she's a rookie," Kakashi observed, catching the two Genin boy's attention. "I've never seen Sakura this good."

"Hold on. Your not saying she's better than me…"

"No. You're the greatest," Kakashi replied with much sarcasm, causing the blonde to tilt his head down in shame. _The ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing_, Kakashi thought to himself as he observed his female pupil. _In just that, she's above Sasuke. Well, in Sakura's case from the beginning, she was always great at the control of chakra.

* * *

_

A little away from team seven, Neji and his team were the watching the battle with the same interest. Neji hadn't a clue why, but every time the pinkette was close to getting harmed, the Hyuuga would hold his breath, trying to swallow down the worry. He watched as Sakura charged at Ino once again with great speed. _Impressive movement Sakura-san_, Neji complimented the pinkette in his thoughts. Sakura's speed was amazing, but the blonde she was facing was just as good. And as the two aimed a punch at each other, they caught each others fist in the palm of their hands. The two kunoichi's grunted as they applied pressure to each of their grips, trying to knock one another out. They pushed one last time, and the two were sent flying back. The two kunoichi's pulled a shuriken out from their pouch's and threw them at one another. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the air as the two weapons clashed.

"When did you get this strong?!" Ino said as she raised her fist in the air.

"I was never weak!" Sakura replied as she did the same thing. Their fist went straight forward and into the faces of the aimed person. Sakura and Ino were both flow back and skidded across the ground from the blows. Heaving breathing was escaping through the two kunoichi's lips as they stared at each other, both determined not to give up.

"This isn't how this was suppose to go!" Ino suddenly cried to the pinkette. "How can you be evenly matched with me?!"

"Hn," Sakura grunted while a smirk played upon her features. "There's no way a slovenly person like you, who spends too much time on her appearance and hair, is my equal."

"Your gonna pay for that," Ino threatened, glaring at the pinkette with much intensity as she pulled a kunai out from her pouch. "I'm tired of you underestimating me." Everyone present had expected the blonde to attack with that kunai. But instead, she raised it up and chopped off her long, flowing ponytail.

"Hn," Sakura said once again as she stared at the blonde, unaffected by the action she had just done. "Your pretty simpleminded."

"Ahhh! That's it!" Ino exclaimed angrily as she threw her hair onto the ground between Sakura and her. Letting the locks of blonde hair flutter onto the ground like soft feathers. "See?! I don't need this!" Ino then placed her hands into the form of a ram. "I'm ending this right now!" She said. "Get ready to tell everyone you lost to me! Billboard Brow!"

* * *

"Huh? No way!" Shikamaru said in disbelief as he watched his teammate placed her hands in-front of her face. Her palms connected together to make a circle. "It can't be…that fool!"

* * *

"Look," Sakura stated as she recognized the seal Ino had done. "I understand your desperation, but that's pointless."

"Well see about that," Ino replied back with determination.

"The Mind Transfer Technique," Sakura began to recite. "The user releases her mind energy and hits the enemy with it to take over the opponent's mind for a few minutes...as well as take control of the opponent's body." Sakura paused to see if the blonde was affected by her speech at all. Seeing no reaction, she continued. "But, this scary technique has a weakness. First, the mind energy that the user releases can only move in a straight line and moves slowly. Second, if the mind energy that the user releases misses the opponent, it won't return to the user for a few minutes. In addition to that, during that time the user's body will become like a doll and not move at all."

"So what?!" Ino cried out as though Sakura hadn't spoken a word. "We won't know until I try!"

"If you miss it's over," Sakura stated as she got into a position, ready to dodge Ino's attack. "You understand that, right?" Ignoring her words, Ino prepared to activate the Jutsu. Everyone present gasped as they realized that she wasn't going to stop. Smirking, Sakura went into a full-out run.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino cried out. Sakura then stopped her motion and froze with her head tilted downward while Ino was the same way. The blonde dropped down to her knees as everyone held their breath, anticipating on whether or not her Jutsu had worked. The pinkette then began chuckling.

"Nice try…," She said while lifting her head back up. "…Ino." Seeing this as a moment of victory, Sakura stepped forward to finish the blonde off. But with widened eyes, she realized that she couldn't move and her feet felt as though they were glued to the floor. She looked down to see chakra strings attached to her legs, holding her in place. _This is…_ Sakura thought as she suddenly her Ino chuckle.

"You fell for it Sakura," Ino boasted as she gazed at the trapped pinkette. "I've finally caught you."

"Did she…?" Sakura questioned herself as the blonde continued to smirk at her predicament.

"It's just as you guessed. I was just pretending when I formed the seals…," Ino said. "So that I could lure you into my trap. You can move at all, can you? It's a special rope made by running chakra through my hair."

"Ugh…" Sakura struggled desperately to move. But it was useless. Ino then placed her palms together and readied the Jutsu.

"Now I just have to enter your body. And make you give up. Theirs no way I'll miss this time."

* * *

"Run, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed from above, watching his teammate struggle. _Come on, Sakura! _Sasuke thought desperately to himself as he, unconditionally, held his breath in anticipation. _You gotta move!

* * *

_

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino said once again as her and Sakura's body went limp. Everyone gasped as Ino's body stayed frozen. Sakura's though stood up straight with a smirk.

"Nice try…," She said. "…Sakura."

* * *

_W-What's wrong with Ino? _Naruto questioned himself, not knowing that the Jutsu had worked. _And, Sakura-chan's acting weird too. This is her chance! _"Come one, Sakura-chan! Attack!" He called out to him teammate, who completely ignored him.

"The Mind Transfer Jutsu worked…," Kakashi mumbled to himself, catching the blonde's attention. "Sakura's done for."

"Mind Transfer?" Naruto questioned. "Does that mean that Sakura-chan is…?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied. "Ino has taken over Sakura's mind."

"Then that means…," Sasuke trailed off as he gazed at his sensei in disbelief. "That Ino's most likely going too…"

* * *

_This is it, _Ino stated from inside Sakura's mind. _Goodbye Sakura. _She then forced Sakura's arm to slowly raise into the air as everyone gasped in realization to Ino's plan.

"I, Sakura Haruno," She began. "Would like to forfe-"

"NO! SAKURA-CHAN!" a voice bellowed from the balcony. Sakura/Ino looked up and glared at the blonde who was calling out desperately to his teammate. _Damn it, he's so annoying. _"YOU'VE COME A LONG WAY TO GET HERE! DON'T DISGRACE YOURSELF BY LOSING TO THAT PIG-FACED INO!"

"It's useless telling that to _me_ right now," Sakura/Ino stated with a smirk. All of a sudden, the kunoichi's body tensed as she clenched her head with her hands. _What's…happening…,_ Ino asked herself in pain.

_Naruto is so annoying! _Ino gasped as she heard Sakura's voice coming from inside her head. She then clenched her head harder. _But he's right! I can't lose here! _

"S-Sakura…?" Sakura/Ino said in disbelief. "No way…"

"So, are you forfeiting or not?" Hayate asked in confusion to their strange behavior.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Sakura than screamed as her inner-self broke free. "LIKE HELL I'LL FORFEIT!!"

* * *

Inside Sakura's mind, Inner Sakura had Ino in a vice-grip around her body. The blonde girl struggled to break free and tried desperately to figure out what had went wrong with her Jutsu.

"Wha-? M-My Jutsu failed…?" Ino said as she struggled to speak while Inner Sakura tightened her grip.

"Ino! If you don't get out of my mind right now, you're going to see hell!" Inner Sakura threatened as she tightened her grip even more. "CHA!!"

* * *

_S…Sakura…, _Kakashi thought to himself in disbelief at what was happening.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked himself as he watched Ino/Sakura struggling to move. It was a weird scene to take in. It looked as though Sakura's body wanted to move while at the same time, it was forcing itself to stay still.

* * *

_No! _Ino thought to herself as she crossed her fingers together, ready to release to Jutsu. _I won't last long at this rate! Release!_ A swirl of blue chakra then surrounded Sakura's body, moving away from her as it made it's way towards the limped body of Ino. It engulfed the blonde's body and Sakura collapsed onto her knees. Both kunoichi's were staring dead-on at each other while breathing as though they had just ran a marathon.

"How can you…have two spirits in you?" Ino questioned. "Just what are you?"

"Someone who's just as strong as she is beautiful," Sakura replied with a small smile. "Didn't you know? Women have to be tough in order to survive."

* * *

_Once you're caught in that Jutsu, it isn't easy to push out the invader_, Kakashi noted to himself as Sakura and Ino stood up on shaky legs. _Ino's lack of chakra may be part of it. But...more important...was Sakura's inner burning desire to defeat her rival, Ino. _Sakura and Ino smiled at each other as they went into a full-out run. _Though…I wonder how long this'll last…_Sakura and Ino continued to charge at each with their fist raised in the air.

"This is…," Sakura began as she sent her fist forward.

"…the end!" Ino finished as she mimicked her action. Everyone held their breath as the two received the blows. The force of the punches were so fierce that both of the kunoichi's headband's were knocked off their heads and onto the ground. They skidded across the ground in opposite directions. Naruto gasped as Sakura and Ino stayed on the ground. Neither bothering to stand up. Hayate glanced back and forth between the kunoichi's, waiting for, who-knows-what?

"Since both fighters are unable to continued," Hayate began. "This is a double knoc-"

"No!" a voice called out. Everyone watching the battlefield gasped as Sakura began to stand up on her shaky legs. She was trembling from the over-use of chakra but managed to finally stand up with her head held up high. Naruto smiled with happy tears beginning to form in his eyes while Sasuke smirked as he gazed at the pinkette in admiration. _Not bad…Sakura, _Sasuke complimented the kunoichi in his thoughts.

"The winner is…Haruno Sakura!" Hayate stated as Naruto began to cheer for his teammate even louder than during the battle.

"I…did it," Sakura said to herself as she dropped down to her knees once again from exhaustion. Sasuke was about to go and assist her when Kakashi beat him to it.

"Great job Sakura," The Jounin congratulated while helping the smiling pinkette up. Asuma had gone down and was about to lift Ino up when she began to lift herself up off the floor. His eyes widened as she stood up on her own and stared at the pinkette with an emotion he couldn't even identify.

"It's over Ino," He stated. "You lost." Ino seemed to not have heard him and, without warning, began charging at full speed toward the pinkette.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted as Sakura stared at her in disbelief. "It's not over yet!" The wind was knocked out of Sakura as Ino punched her right in the gut. Not stopping the blonde aimed another punch but was grabbed by the shirt by Sakura, who then flipped herself back and kicked Ino right in her abdominal area and sent the blonde flying back over her head.

"You asshole!" Sakura shouted as she charge at her female rival in anger. Sakura swung her fist forward for a punch, but Ino dodged it by twisting around and balled her fist together, sending them straight up, hitting Sakura's jaw.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ino shouted right back as she prepared to attack once again. But, Sakura had already gotten up and punched the blonde on her right cheek. Not stopping, Sakura punched Ino once again in the chest and the blonde went crashing down onto the ground on her back. Unable to control her emotions, Sakura cupped Ino's throat with her hands.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sakura began to shout in Ino's face. "Your such a fucking coward! You just can't accept the fact that I'm better than you!" Ino struggled to break free as Sakura's eyes began to glimmer with tears. With a war cry, Sakura aimed a punch in Ino's face. But, someone had caught her wrist and lifter her up off of the blonde.

"Sakura!" Sasuke asserted as he held the struggling pinkette back and away from Ino. "That's enough!" Refusing to back down, Ino got right back up and was about to attack Sakura when Shikamaru and Naruto appeared behind her, holding her arms back with their own.

"Let go!" Ino demanded as she and Sakura both struggled to break free from the ninja's who held them back.

"You're just cowardly and foul!" Sakura bellowed. "You're just a weakling who can't face her own feelings!"

"So what if I'm a weakling?!" Ino shouted back. "Your just a violent bitch!"

"Then tell me, why did you want to friends with me in the first place?!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke tightened his grip on her. "Why did you start a friendship with me that day, then suddenly break it all off?!"

"Shut up!"

"Show me!" Sakura suddenly shouted as a single tear cascaded down her bruised cheek. "If you never want to be friends with me again, then say you hate me! Say it and get it over with! SAY IT!!"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. Sakura grew silent, not because Ino had told her too…but because the blonde had tears streaming down her face like a never-ending waterfall. "Do you _honestly_ think that I wanted to end our friendship?! Do you _honestly_ think that I hate you?!" Sakura eyes widened. "What do you understand about me?! Nothing! You said that you wanted to be just like me! But…I wanted to be just like you!"

"W-W…What?" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke, seeing that Sakura had calmed down enough, released his hold on her.

"You heard me! I want to be an _idiot_ just like you! An _idiot_ who only knows how to dash forward and get what she wants! An _idiot_ that doesn't care what people say about her! An _idiot _that doesn't use false confidence and has the strength to overcome everything without running away!" Ino's tears didn't stop flowing. "Your right, okay?! I am a weakling who ran away because she was too afraid to face her own feelings…"

"What…do you mean?"

"Sasuke…," Ino confessed as she bowed her head down with tears continuing to fall free from her eyes. "Why do you think I got irritated whenever you hung out with him instead of me…? I never really had a crush on him but…when I found out that you liked him…I just couldn't help but grow angry whenever I would see how happy you were with him…I wanted the same happiness…"

"Ino…," Sakura whispered. But the blonde continued.

"But that's what weaklings like me do…we try to take away the happiness that other people have because were too afraid to achieve it ourselves…" Naruto and Shikamaru released there hold on Ino and, once released, she dropped down onto the floor. Her shoulders shaking from her silent sobs. Naruto gazed sympathetically at her before directing his gaze over to his pink-haired teammate, who seemed to be staring at the blonde with an expression none of the ninja's could make-out. Sakura's footsteps echoed around the silent arena as she made her way towards Ino. If the blonde knew that Sakura was there, she made no motion to acknowledge it. Sakura got onto her knees while Ino continued to let out silent sobs. Sakura was at a loss for words as she stared at her old friend. Nothing she thought of to say were good enough to heal the pain that was in Ino's heart. But, just like that, the words seemed to form themselves in her mind and at that moment, Sakura knew exactly what to say.

"The day you broke off our friendship…I was planning on buying you a birthday present…" Ino finally looked up at the pinkette, shocked by her words and confused at the same time. Sakura saw her expression and smiled. "Don't you remember? The day after that was your birthday. I thought you'd be mad at me for getting you something…or even saying 'happy birthday'…so I left your present on the front porch of your house…"

"You mean…," Ino pondered on her words. "You're the one who left me that purple ribbon…But…why would you give me that when I still have the red one you gave back to me?" Instead of answering her question though, Sakura replied with a question of her own.

"Why did…you give me that ribbon?"

"Because…," Ino trailed off, trying to recall the day Sakura had asked her the exact same question. "I thought that…it would be a waste for a flower to wither away as a _bud_."

"Ino…the day you gave me that ribbon…was the day I finally learned what it meant to be a flower."

"What…do you mean by that?"

"Before you came along," Sakura began. "I would always let those other girls tease me without saying anything. It was like I was a statue…just standing motionless as they mocked me with their harsh words. When I started wearing that ribbon…I felt like it was my guide…Like that the only way I could be brave was if I was wearing it…" Sakura stared Ino dead in the eye. Normally, she would have been glaring at her rival, but now, her eyes held nothing but sincerity and kindness. "Ino…you had lost your path…and the only way you were able to hide that fact was by competing against me…because I had already found my own path. But, I didn't think that was right. So I decided to give you a ribbon of your own…in hopes of that one day…you'd find your own path and strength again."

"S-Sakura…," Ino stuttered as more tears began to cascade down her cheeks once again. "I…I-I'm so s-sorry…your right a-about e-everything…I'm nothing b-but a w-weaklings…"

"No your not!" Sakura sternly remarked, grabbing hold of Ino's shoulders. "You just lost your way! But…that doesn't mean you can't find it again."

"Sakura…thank you…so much," Ino murmured as she finally relaxed while wiping her tear-stained face. Sakura smiled at her _friend_ while she smiled right back. They both then got back on their feet, each supporting each other.

"Ino?" Sakura suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"Today…I think we both bloomed…into two beautiful flowers," Sakura smiled angelic-like while Ino smiled right back. The two kunoichi's than took one step forward, but, the exhaustion from their match finally caught up with them, and they both collapsed onto the floor. As if on cue, Kakashi and Asuma both appeared beside their fallen pupils and scooped them into their arms. They disappeared and reappeared once again, onto the balcony. Everyone soon joined them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out as he ran to his sensei's side, Sasuke not to far behind. "Is Sakura-chan gonna be alright?!"

"Shh…," Kakashi hushed while placing a finger to lips for emphasis. Everyone stared at the two kunoichi's who sat shoulder-to-shoulder beside each other, fast asleep. They both had a serene expression evident on their faces, and their teammates, as well as sensei's, couldn't help but smile at that. Asuma was the first to speak.

"Looks like we don't the medical team. They should regain consciousness in thirty minutes or so. But…that was surprising."

"Yeah…," Kakashi replied as he stared at his pupil. "I could understand Sasuke or Naruto, but even Sakura...has grown this much. Many things have happened. But from the bottom of my heart...I'm glad I entered them into this exam."


	21. An Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Sakura sat in her hospital bed, bored out of her mind. She knew that the preliminaries would be over by now and was hoping that Sasuke or Naruto would visit. After collapsing, Sakura had taken longer to wake up than Ino did. Kakashi, as well as Sasuke, had insisted that she go rest up. Though disappointed of missing the rest of the matches, Sakura obeyed and was currently recovering in a hospital bed. The door slid open and she looked over to see who her visitor was, only to sigh when she saw a nurse. However, behind the nurse was her dark-haired teammate, looking weary and on the verge of collapsing any second now.

Sakura was the first to speak. "Sasuke?"

"Yo," The Uchiha greeted nonchalantly. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, much. Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking past Sasuke, in hopes of seeing her little blonde friend.

"He's still down at the arena. Their announcing who we'll be fighting in the finals," Sasuke stated while taking a seat on the chair by Sakura's bed.

"You okay?" Sakura asked, hearing Sasuke's labored breathing. On closer inspection, Sasuke looked terrible. As though he had just returned from an S-Rank Mission.

"Just…tired…," He replied with difficulty. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Sakura stood up, grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted the Uchiha off from the chair. She then pointed her slender finger down at the bed.

"Lay down," She ordered.

"But-"

"I'm fine now," Sakura smiled, cutting the young Uchiha off. "But you look like you've been through hell."

"It's nothing," Sasuke said, deadpan. A moment of silent passed between them as Sakura debated on whether or not she should believe him or push the matter further. She choose the latter.

"Is your mark hurting?" Sakura didn't miss Sasuke's gasp and the way he refused to look her in the eye. Seeing that this conversation was heading into an argument, Sasuke crawled into the bed with a sigh. Sakura was more than surprised to see that he had fallen asleep before his head even touched the pillow. Smiling to herself, the pinkette tenderly lifted the blanket up to Sasuke's shoulders while staring at the serene expression evident on his face. _Wow, _she thought to herself. _He's looks like…a little kid. _

Placing her hand on the knob, Sakura opened the slid door and descended from the room, giving Sasuke some peace and quiet. She had only taken a couple of steps before bumping right into someone. The pinkette staggered back and gaze up into the mask of an ANBU. The ANBU wore a porcelain animal mask as well as a standard uniform consisting of black and gray armor, metal arm guards, and a signature spiral tattoo on his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," The ANBU apologized, his voice indicating him to be a male. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Something about the ANBU was off to her, and the fact that he knew her name was even more suspicious.

"How do you know my name?" Sakura asked, causing the ANBU to chuckle.

"Feisty little girl, aren't you?" Sakura glared. "No need to be alarmed. It's my job to know the names of many shinobi's."

"If you say so," Sakura shrugged, not believing a word he said, but deciding to not press the matter. The ANBU nodded and proceeded to walking ahead, right past the pinkette. As their shoulders brushed, Sakura froze. Her inner voice now telling her that something was off about that Black Op. She turned her head slightly, the corner of her eye staring at the ANBU's retreating back. He seemed to sense her stare, for he had turned his head slightly as well. With her fear growing, Sakura silenced her inner voice and continued her way down the hall. The ANBU smirked.

* * *

Outside the arena where the preliminaries where taking place, two dark figures stood hiding in the shadows. Their chakra's well hidden from any by-passers. One figure stood standing with crossed arms while the other went bent down to the ground.

"The preliminaries have ended…and they will begin the finals," The figure crouched down stated. The other figure grew silent, staring at the birds sourcing in the free sky. The sight made him sick.

Taking a few moments before speaking, the figure said, "It's become so serene, no? It's really become accustomed to peace...In a time when it's said that the other countries are bust strengthening their forces. I believe that this country of ours has been at peace for far, far too long…"

The figure crouched down stood up, it's eyes shielded by the sun's rays that reflected off the glass of it's spectacles. "Then let me do it…"

"I don't know…How much fun would it be to take out an old man like the Hokage, anyway?" The other questioned, it's voice lacing the amusement in his tone.

The other figured stepped forward into the sunlight, revealing the silver hair tied back into a pony-tail. He smirked.

"So that's how it is…," He trailed off. The other figured glared, it's snake-like eyes burning holes into the side of the silverette's head. "It seems to me that you are still hesitant to attack…Am I right, Orochimaru?"

"Where are you getting at, Kabuto?" Orochimaru couldn't help but question. Kabuto continued to smirk.

"To gain a power strong enough to wipe out an entire village. It needs to be triggered by something. You intend to become the trigger of that...," Kabuto stated, holding his glasses up, balanced by the bridge on his index finger. "And he's the bullet for that trigger, isn't he? Uchiha Sasuke, was it?"

Orochimaru chuckled lightly. "Your so intuitive that it's scary."

"You speak too highly of me," Kabuto said, smirking. "Though…I haven't gained your absolute trust yet…"

"Well I have your trust. And that's why…," Orochimaru smirked. "I ask you too take care of Sasuke-kun for me."

"It's so unlike you. You seem…anxious."

"There has been something troubling me."

Kabuto took a side-glance at Orochimaru. "Is it…Haruno Sakura?"

Orochimaru chuckled sinisterly before sliding his long tongue across his upper lip. "You are quite clever, Kabuto. Sasuke-kun's sole purpose in life is the death of his older brother Itachi. He's a child who will never die until he achieves that goal. But..." Orochimaru paused, reminiscing the battle he had with Sasuke in the Forest Of Death. "...when he fought me...he came at me without any fear of death, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat me. I didn't think he was a child who would rush to death so easily..." Orochimaru slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out one of Kabuto's orange-backed cards. "According to your data, it looks as if his contact with the girl is changing Sasuke-kun's goals and heart...She's a child who has that much of an influence on Sasuke-kun. So the faster we tear them apart...the better..."

"Your really are ruthless," Kabuto mused. "I mean, separating them would crush Sakura-chan. Are you willing to hurt your _daughter_ like that?"

Orochimaru smirked. "When I first put the curse seal on Sasuke-kun…it helped trigger Sakura-chan's inner power. I must say it was quite…_enjoyable_ to watch the battle between them. It's unfortunate though, Sasuke-kun failed to pass my test."

"Test?" Kabuto echoed, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Yes…a test of his bond with my dear little _cherry blossom_…He had her right in his grasp. But, when it came down to it…he couldn't find the will to kill her," Orochimaru stated. "They are very close teammates…wouldn't you say?"

"I would say more than just teammates."

"Exactly, which is the reason, why, Sasuke-kun's the perfect bullet to trigger our little Sakura-chan," Orochimaru purred, gliding his tongue across his lips once again. Nodding his head towards his master, Kabuto disappeared from sight in a blur.

* * *

Kabuto smirked as Sakura's chakra signature disappeared as she continued down the hall. Once completely out-of-range, Kabuto entered the room where Sasuke Uchiha laid resting on the hospital bed. The man stared at the sleeping form for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"How unfortunate," Kabuto whispered while removing the ANBU mask. "I really don't want to kill you but…orders are orders." Kabuto pulled out a scalpel from his pouch and walked up until he was directly above the dark-haired Genin. He brought the scalpel down closer and closer until it was an inch away from touching Sasuke's throat. Just as Kabuto was a second away from ending the life of Uchiha Sasuke, the scalpel was snatched out of his grip in a blur.

Kabuto smirked. "A surprise attack. Just what I'd expect from you…Sakura-chan."

The pinkette glared, throwing the scalpel across the room, away from the silverette. Sakura clenched her fists, knowing fully that if she would have to fight, she'd most likely lose. But, the kunoichi didn't care about anything but getting that imposter away from Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded. "And don't lie, I know your not a real ANBU. You let your guard down once I was out of sight and I was able to pick up your chakra signature. I thought you'd quit the exams…Kabuto."

"Very observant," Kabuto mused, turning fully around to face the angry pinkette.

"You're no ordinary Genin, are you?" Sakura questioned, her hand reaching into her pouch, getting ready with a kunai if needed too. Kabuto followed down her arm to where her hand was. He chuckled, causing Sakura's blood to boil.

"No need for a battle Sakura-chan. I'm not here to fight." Sakura raised a eyebrow, not letting her guard down.

"Then, what do you want with Sasuke? I know you and someone named _Orochimaru_ have got something to do with that mark on his neck."

"Why don't we just skip the questions and get right to the part where I easily make my escape?" Kabuto offered with a shrug.

"Like _hell _you'll escape!" Sakura promised, pulling out her kunai while charging at the silverette. Kabuto remained in place, not even bothering to dodge. Cautiously, Sakura jumped in mid-air, disappearing into a blur before Kabuto even had a chance too look up. _Impressive_ _speed_, Kabuto admired in his thoughts, scanning the room for any traces of pink. He spotted a blur from the corner of his eye, but just as Kabuto turned, his face was met with a hard punch in the face. The silverette was flown back and knocked against the wall before falling flat-on-his-butt on the floor. Sakura stared down at him from across the room with a proud smirk and a hard glare.

"Not bad Sakura-chan," Kabuto smiled, licking the blood that had trickled down the side of his mouth. "Now it's my turn."

Sakura gasped, as Kabuto disappeared in an instant and reappeared behind her. Sakura didn't have any chance to block the hard blow that she receive on her back from Kabuto's foot. The pinkette crashed _right_ through the wall, out of the room and landed on the ground with a 'thud'. Sakura shakily lifted herself back up with her hands. With slight blurred vision, Sakura saw the image of Kabuto walking towards her. In less than a second, Sakura's body was pressed against the wall, with her hands locked firmly in-place above her head. Sakura winced at the tight grip Kabuto had on her wrist and shuddered in realization at how close their faces were.

"Come on Sakura-_chan_," Kabuto mocked with a smirk. His hot breath caressing the pinkette's flaming cheeks. "Your smarter than that. You should've realized from the beginning that you can't defeat me."

"It doesn't hurt to try, does it?" Sakura smirked, desperately trying to mask her fear. Kabuto chuckled and continued to smirk as Sakura struggled, attempting to break free of his grip. "Let me go!"

"But, why? I happen to like our position." Sakura turned her face to the side when Kabuto leaned his face forward, close enough for their lips to touch. But instead of kissing her, the silverette leaned close to her ear.

"Do you think I should just leave Sasuke-kun and take you instead?" He whispered into her ear, causing her eyes to widen. "I mean, you _are_ Orochimaru's main objective, so why not?"

"W…What the fuck do you mean?" Sakura demanded, her confusion causing her anger to rise. The pinkette made the mistake of turning her head back straight to look at the silverette.

* * *

Sasuke has been woken by strange and unbelievable things before. Like when he was five, his mother thought it would be funny to wake the Uchiha up, by placing a stereo beside his ear while she sang a song…a really _loud_ song. As well as the time Naruto and Sakura broke into his house in the morning with loud instruments. Yup, the Uchiha has had rough awakenings…but by far, this one had taken the cake.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was staring at. The wall to the room had a gaping hole through it, leading to the hallway. But the hole was not the thing that caused his heart to drop down into the pit of his stomach. No, it was the fact that his pink-haired teammate was out in the hall…with her back against the wall…her hands pressed above her head…a guy hovering over her…and their lips connected together.

Sasuke's lips were drawn into a thin line while his palms were clenched into fists that gripped the bed-sheets tightly. His shoulders shook with anger. Sasuke felt enraged, betrayed and even hurt. He felt as though that kiss was a dagger to his heart. Throwing the sheets aside, the Uchiha ran at full speed towards his teammate, with every intention to kill whoever had _dared_ laid their lips upon her.

"What the fuck is this?" Sasuke exclaimed while raising his fist in the air. The man who had kissed Sakura, parted his lips from hers and averted his gaze to the raging Uchiha. Sasuke's fist froze in mid-swing as his eyes widened. "K…Kabuto?"

"Hello Sasuke-kun," Kabuto smiled, acting as though everything was casually. Sasuke didn't understand. Why would Sakura kiss him? What had happened while he was asleep? "What's with that look? Has something angered you?"

"You know damn well what's ticked me off," Sasuke snarled. The Uchiha averted his gaze to the pinkette, her face almost matching the color of her hair.

"S-Sasuke…I-" Sakura began, but the words caught in her throat as Kabuto released his grip on her hands, wrapped his arms possessively around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Sasuke growled while gritting his teeth. Sakura swore she heard something snap.

"Let. Her. Go," Sasuke asserted, emphasizing every word.

"But, why?" Kabuto questioned, provoking Sasuke even more. "What's it too you?" Sasuke paused by this question and only one thought was able to work it's way into his mind: _Why do I care? _"Why is Sakura-chan's love-life any of _your_ concern?" Kabuto continued as he began stroking Sakura's hair, tenderly. The pinkette was too distracted to notice this action.

_Kabuto has a point…who kisses me shouldn't be any of his business…even if the guy who kissed me is a total jackass! So why is he so mad? _Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Kabuto's hand that had slid down until it grasp hers. Sakura's cheeks flamed. If looks could kill, Kabuto would be dead due to the glare he was receiving from a certain Uchiha.

"Answer my question Sasuke-kun," Kabuto voiced, a devilish smirk playing on his face. Sasuke turned his eyes away, embarrassed that his cheeks were beginning to heat up.

"W-Well…I, um…," Sasuke stuttered, trying to think of an excuse good enough. Sakura was completely shocked that Sasuke, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, was stuttering _and_ blushing! It was certainly a moment Naruto wouldn't want to miss. Mentally taping the moment and storing it into her mind for future blackmail, Sakura focused on the fact that Kabuto still had a hold on her. Thinking quick, she twisted around to face the silverette. Her sudden movement caught Kabuto by surprise that he didn't have time to react until the fist Sakura sent forward had already whipped against his cheek. He dropped down onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"That's for kissing me!" Sakura flushed, trying desperately to return her cheeks to their regular color. A hand suddenly snatched the pinkette's arm and pulled her back and away from the silverette. Sakura turned to see Sasuke, glaring kunai's at Kabuto as he lifted himself off of the floor.

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it?" Kabuto questioned, standing up with amusement glinting in his eyes. Sakura glared, furious that he dared tease her. Footsteps could suddenly be heard rushing down the hall and Kabuto took this as his cue to leave.

"Well, I gotta go. Good luck in the Chunin Exams. Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun." With the wave of his hand, Kabuto disappeared into a puff of smoke, smiling as though they've been friends for years. The second he disappeared, two ANBU Black Op's appeared beside the Genin.

"Looks like he escaped." Sakura and Sasuke both turned to see their sensei, looking weary and examining the hole in the wall where Sakura had crashed through earlier. "Must had been some fight you guys put up."

"K-Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked, a little surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Yo," he greeted with his trademark wave, added by a cheeky smile.

"What're you doing here? And where's Naruto?"

"Right here!" Sakura looked over her sensei's shoulder and caught sight of spiky-blonde hair. "Hey, Sakura-chan! You any better?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm all better," the pinkette assured her teammate, waving her hand as if literally blowing away his concern. Naruto smiled, glad that his friend was alright. He then turned to the hole in the wall, beside him. Naruto whistled in admiration while examining it.

"Some fight you guys must've had," he commented.

"My line," Kakashi voiced.

"So what happened?" Kakashi sent a glare in the blonde's direction at the lack of attention. Sakura was about to respond to the question when Kakashi shot her a look. The pinkette glanced at her sensei, his eyes telling her to keep her mouth shut.

"I-I…um." Sakura quickly thought of a fast excuse. "Sasuke kissed me." Time seemed to freeze the moment those words escaped her lips as Sasuke, Naruto, as well as Kakashi, took turns staring at Sakura incredulously. All was silent until Naruto and Sasuke both shouted at the same time, "WHAT?"

Naruto jabbed a finger in Sasuke's nose. "How dare you kiss Sakura-chan, teme!" Sasuke was about to respond when Sakura came up too his face as well. A mischievous smirk gracing her lips and an evil plot forming in her mind.

"Yeah, Sasuke-_kun_…why did you kiss me?" she questioned shyly and a fake blush on her cheeks (clearly feigning innocence). Sasuke backed away until he hit the wall. Both his teammates were staring him down, making the Uchiha feel _extremely _small. Kakashi stood on the sidelines, observing the Uchiha's pride get crushed by the second.

"Answer the question, teme," Naruto asserted, grinning like mad.

"Maybe he did it cause he finally realized his feelings for me?" Sakura suggested.

"Or! Maybe he likes stealing first kisses?" Naruto added, the image of their first day as ninja's flashing through his minds eye. "Like when he kissed me!"

"Or…," Kakashi said, finally stepping in. Sasuke prayed that his sensei was going to assist him. But his hopes were soon crushed. "…maybe he's gay and wanted to get Naruto jealous."

Naruto put on his thinking face. "Could be…," he considered.

"Aww," Sakura gushed, lacing her arm's through Sasuke and Naruto's. "You two would make such a cute couple!"

"Not a chance!" Naruto protested.

"For once, I agree with the dobe," Sasuke finally spoke up. A vain throbbed on Naruto's forehead, indicating his anger.

"Who're you callin a dope? Teme!"

"Who're you callin a teme?"

"You, obviously! If you think that your too good to date me, than your wrong! I'm _way_ too good for you." Naruto added the last part with a hint of smug. Sakura sweat-dropped with the roll of her eyes, slightly annoyed by her teammates conceitedness.

"Oh, right. I'm so much more date-able than a porcupine-haired moron like you."

"Take that back, cockatoo!"

"Make me, loser!"

Getting tired, and slightly bored, of their fighting, Sakura began walking down the hall with every intention of getting away from her strange _teammates_. But as she passed by them, she muttered under her breath, "…you guys sound just like an old married couple…" Unfortunately, the two 'lovers' caught it.

"WERE NOT A COUPLE!" Both Genin exclaimed angrily, each one a bit red in the face. Kakashi then walked by them with his trademark smile and signed dreamily, "Ahh young love…"

"LOVE?"

Each glared at one another.

"Stop…" Sasuke stated.

"…coping…" Naruto continued.

"…me!" They said simultaneously.

Kakashi and Sakura snickered in the background.

* * *

Team 7 were currently sitting on the stools in the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Kakashi on the far end with Sasuke to the right, Sakura beside him and Naruto sitting next to his female teammate. Each individual awaiting their meals while discussing the plans for the next month. Kakashi began to speak but was interrupted by the steaming bowls placed in front of everyone. Sasuke and Sakura stared calmly at it while Naruto's mouth drooled as though it was Niagara Falls.

"Well," began Kakashi, "now that our meals here, we need to discuss your training. First, I'd like to tell all of you how proud I am that you've all come so far." The three Genin smiled at him, appreciating the comment. "Now, the down-side of all of you passing is that I can't prepare all of you for the exam."

Naruto's face fell. "What d'you mean you can't train all of us? You've been training us together all this time, why's now any different?"

"You see, you only have a month to prepare. That means in that time, whoever is training you must make the training specific to your strengths, weaknesses and needs. It can't be general training like what we've been doing so far. So, you need a personal trainer."

"Okay! Fine, I get it. So who're you gonna train?" Naruto asked, his hopes rising as stars literally sparkled in his eyes. Sakura looked at Kakashi. She knew who her sensei was going to choose and how painful it was for him to have to say it. So, Sakura said, "Naruto, use your head. It's obvious that despite who Kakashi-sensei wants to train, he has to train Sasuke. He's the only one who can help him develop his Sharingan." Kakashi turned to Sakura and gave her a look of gratitude which she accepted. Sasuke smirked and Naruto looked downtrodden. Sakura continued, "Hey, Naruto. I thought you'd be thrilled. The stronger Sasuke gets, the more of a challenge it'll be for us to beat him."

Naruto's face brightened at her words as he imagined himself taking down his rival. "Hey, you're right Sakura-chan! Besides, Sasuke needs all the expert training he can get. Anyway…so sensei, who's gonna train me and Sakura-chan then?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and closed his eye in a sheepish smile. "Um, well…haha, see I haven't exactly figured all of that out yet."

"What! What do you mean you haven't figured it out! We need to train too!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Well, for now, Naruto, I asked Ebisu to re-train you in the basics. I haven't found anyone for Sakura yet. If you guys do happen to find anyone, feel free to ask them to train you." Naruto folded his arms and turned his head away. Sakura was in shock that he'd been ignoring his _precious _ramen the entire time. "Humph. Some kind of sensei you are!"

"Naruto, it's okay. Ebisu's a talented Jounin. And sensei, don't worry about me, I'll find someone. Focus all your energies on training Sasuke, okay?" Sakura assured.

'_**CHA! Damn you Sasuke! Everything always has to be about you!' **_Inner Sakura angrily stated while punching the life out of a Sasuke plush-doll.

Kakashi smiled, not seeing through her facade. "Why thank you, Sakura. At least someone is considerate." _It's more than that…, _Kakashi thought. _I want Sasuke to be strong on his own so he doesn't have to rely on that mark and I'm sure you do too. _

"Whatever. I'm gonna go find Ebisu-sensei and start my training right away! See you guys later!" Naruto paused as soon as his foot stepped of the stool. He turned back and in one-second devoured the entire bowl of ramen in one gulp! Sasuke and Sakura's jaw dropped in disbelief as Naruto burp and patted his satisfied stomach. "See you guys!" He waved goodbye as he left for his search.

Kakashi shook his head. "That Naruto is something else. Anyway, what are you going to do, Sakura?" Recovering from her moment of shock, Sakura thought for a second.

"My plan for the month is…," Sakura trailed off. Kakashi chuckled lightly as Sasuke sighed.

"Your are hopeless as the dope," Sasuke commented, earning himself a smirk when Sakura clenched her fist tight enough to snap her chopsticks in-half.

"Well, we'd better get going Sasuke," Kakashi voiced before an argument could break out. "And don't worry about a thing, okay? I'll handle things here." Sakura understood what Kakashi meant and she smiled. The pinkette descended from the stool but just before she took a step forward, someone spoke up.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke called out. Sakura turned to him. "Um…make sure you do your best. I'd hate for you to make excuses when I end up beating you."

Sakura smirked. "Same here, Sasuke. I'll see you in a month." And with that, Sakura walked out.

* * *

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! **

**This chapter wasn't really important, it was more of a filler chapter that gives you hints of future things ;-)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S GOOD REVIEWS THAT MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE!**


	22. The Bitterst Pill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

The moon's light shone down on Sunagakure (a.k.a The Village Hidden In The Sand). Directly beneath the it, a boy sat atop a roof. His hair rustled with the wind as it caressed the gourd on his back. The boy sat silent, observing the homes beneath him filled with people fortunate enough to sleep peacefully. Footsteps broke the silence as it inched towards him. The boy's gazed looked down, catching the eyes of someone. That someone had a gauze covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wears a large poncho with long sleeves and a snake patterned scarf around his neck. His back was hunched, making him look smaller than he actually is.

"Well look at this," he mused from below, tilting his head to the side, as if observing the boy. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"What do you want?" The boy questioned, his face clear of any emotion as was his voice.

"I was planning on getting you as you slept but...,"he trailed off, locking gaze with the boy. "Now we can just fight here. Then I'll have a higher chance of fighting Sasuke..." The boy's sea foam green eye's narrowed into a glare. "I know all about your sand attacks…I wonder if it's faster than my sound…" He lifted up his right sleeve, revealing an amplifier. A large shadow suddenly engulfed his body as his eye's widened.

"W-What…is this?" he shakily asked as the shadow grew larger. "W-What are you…?"

"_He_…," The boy mumbled as his eye's grew bloodthirsty. "_He_ gets thirsty…during a full moon."

* * *

Two men stood side by side, cloaked by the dusky night. They gazed up at the temple in the distance, observing the chaos that had just taken place. One of the men smirked, a sadistic and pleasing look on his face while the other stared anxiously at the boy in the distance. "Wow…so that's his true identity," Kabuto commented as his smirk grew larger.

"But, is it alright? That other one was a sound…"

"Don't worry Baki," Kabuto assured the man beside him, sneaking a glance. "He was no longer useful."

Baki nodded, but couldn't hide the shock he felt at the lack of concern the silverette had for his own teammate. Although, it was to be expected from the apprentice of Orochimaru. "I thought he was suppose to measure the strength of that Sasuke kid?" Baki couldn't help but ask.

Kabuto faced Baki and gave him a smile, but Baki could tell it was fake. "No, there's no need for that anymore," he said. "Actually, I was already given orders to kill Sasuke...but I failed."

"What?" Baki gasp while Kabuto just laughed sheepishly, like a little kid who got caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yeah. They discovered I was a spy for the sound." Kabuto reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll. He held it out to Baki in arms-length. "Here," he said. "It's about time they know about this plan…So please inform them."

* * *

Sakura sat at the edge of the lake near Konoha. Her legs dangling but barely touching the water. Her thoughts traveling to the Chunin Exam. _What to do? All the Jounin's I know are training their own students for the exams_, she thought to herself as a sigh passed through her lips. _I guess I could try going it alone. Even though that would decrease my chances of winning. What choice do I have? _

As if her mouth had a mind of it's own, it began to hum a song. The humming soon turned into a song. Sakura couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as the song grew stronger and stronger. Her whole life, Sakura didn't have any idea where she had heard this tune, she just…knew it. For a moment, Sakura was alone, hearing nothing but her own singing. Then, a voice spoke up.

"That's a beautiful song."

Sakura jumped about ten-feet in the air and swiftly turned around, ready for any attack. But all she saw was a women. Normally, Sakura would be suspicious when first meeting someone, but her suspicion died down when she noticed the Konoha-headband attached to the woman's hair. She used it to accent her face the same way Sakura does.

"Ah…thanks," Sakura mumbled, not sure what to say. The women smiled and Sakura couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity. But she brushed off the feeling and took this time to inspect the women. She looked to be in her twenties. Her chocolate-brown hair was tied in a pony-tail that cascaded down past her waist. She wore a red kimono-style outfit that turned yellow at the hems. A black obi circled her waist and hugged it comfortable. Knee-length black ninja's boots supported her legs while she wore matching black arm warmers. What caught Sakura's attention the most was her sparkling-emerald eyes. They shined with a happiness so pure that Sakura felt her heart swell.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"I can ask you the same thing," Sakura retorted, not wanting to trust her just yet. She giggled and Sakura didn't know why but she liked the sound of it. It sounded so…welcoming.

"Okay," the women said, putting her hands in the air in a surrendering manner. "I can see when I'm not welcomed. I'll just-"

"Wait!" Sakura cried as the women turned to leave. A blushed crawled into her cheeks, embarrassed that her voice sounded desperate. She didn't even know why but she didn't want the women to go. The turned back, waiting for the pinkette to say something. "Um…I mean, you don't have to go," Sakura quickly said, not wanting the women to think she was weird. "I wasn't doing anything important."

The women smiled and took a seat beside Sakura, swaying her legs above the water like a little kid. Sakura smiled and turned her gaze to the distant sunrise. It was quiet for a moment, but a comfortable silence. "So you got a name?" Sakura asked, her voice breaking through the silent air.

"What do you think?" The women replied, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow.

"Huh?" The pinkette voiced.

"Try to guess," she replied with enthusiasm. "Guessing is fun."

Sakura thought for a moment before a name appeared in her mind. "Hana?" she said, the name escaping her mouth like it was waiting to get out. Hana nodded as she smiled at Sakura. Smiling back, they both returned there gazes to the setting sun. "I'm Sakura. So do you live in Konoha?" Hana's face was a question mark. Sakura pointed to the headband on her forehead with the Konoha symbol engraved in the middle.

"I use to…along time ago…," Hana replied, her voice trailing off as though recalling memories. Sakura heard a hidden meaning between her words but decided against asking about her personal life. "So how's the Chunin Exams been?"

"How do you know about that?" Sakura replied with a question of her own. "Is your kid in it?"

Hana smiled, before looking back into the distance. Before her eyes turned away though, Sakura was able to catch the sadness that glinted. "Yeah…I was really worried about her. So I decided to check up on her. To make sure she's doing alright."

"Is she alright?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. Hana remained silent, not like she didn't want to answer, but like she was looking for an answer good enough.

"I believe so," Hana said after a pregnant silence. She turned to look Sakura straight in the eye, her face full of determination. "Sakura…do you need someone to train you?"

Sakura was taken aback at first and didn't know how to respond. She was going to tell Hana not to worry about it, but then realized that it is something to worry about. "No."

Hana suddenly stood up. "Well…its settled then."

"What is?" Sakura asked as Hana began to walk away. "What's settled?"

"Meet me here tomorrow at 6 a.m. and be ready for some hard training!" Hana yelled from a distance, leaving Sakura blinking in shock. She snapped out of her trance as a smile lit up her face. She cheered and fist pumped the air.

* * *

Sakura raced through the streets of Konoha at full speed, going as fast as her legs could take her. _I can't believe I slept in! _she thought as she mentally kicked herself for not setting her alarm clock. _First day of training and I'm late! _Sakura picked up her pace as she exited the gates and passed through the forest, heading towards the lake. Her mind slowly drifted toward her new sensei. She kept asking herself whether it was safe to trust someone she just met to train her. But, seeing as she had no other option, she decided to just trust Hana.

Her eyes caught sight of water as the fresh scent intoxicated her senses. Sakura squinted her eyes to see a figure sitting by the lake's edge. Hana turned her head, being greeted by a panting Sakura. The pinkette tried to catch her breath as she smiled sheepishly. "Your late," Hana stated, returning her gaze to the lake. Sakura was about to open her mouth to apologized when her words caught in her throat as a something hit her right in the forehead.

"Ouch…," Sakura groaned as she rubbed her sore forehead. The pinkette looked down to see a rock the size of her hand. "What the hell was that for?" she exclaimed angrily. Hana merely stood up and picked up the rock she had thrown.

"I wanted to see your reflex skills," Hana said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura stared at her blankly as her _sensei_ just smiled. "Now, putting that aside, you ready for your first lesson?"

That woke Sakura up from her shock. The pinkette nodded her head vigorously as her eyes gleamed with excitement. "What are we doing?"

"Your going to…"

"…to?"

"…take this rock…"

"…and?"

"…break it."

Sakura almost dropped down onto the floor in disbelief. She started at Hana, waiting for the punch line, but it never came. Hana seized Sakura's wrist and placed the rock, she had thrown at her, into her hand. The pinkette gave it a look, as though it would suddenly jump up and attack her. Finally, she asked, "What's the point of this?"

"Your gonna gather all the chakra you can into your hand and crush that rock into dust," Hana explained.

"That's all! Anyone can do that." Sakura scoffed, beginning to regret letting Hana train her. Sakura squeezed her hand, attempting to crush the rock, but the hard surface prevented her from doing so. She tried again with the same results. She looked up to see a smirking Hana. "If you think it's so easy, why don't you try it?" Sakura challenged the women. Still smirking, Hana picked up a near-by rock and crushed it into her hand. It disappeared and when she unfolded her hand, the remaining dusk of the rock was blown away by the wind.

"Show off," Sakura mumbled under her breath. Hana giggled and took her previous seat by the lake. Sakura took a deep breath and concentrated. She focused all her energy on putting chakra into her hand. Normally, Sakura was excellent when it comes to chakra-control, but this was harder than she thought it was. She had too put a specific amount of chakra; too little and nothing would happen, too much and she could tire herself out.

That's how it went from sunrise till sunset. At some points Sakura was able to crush the rock, but when she'd start on another one, she wouldn't get the same results. Finally reaching her limit, Sakura let herself collapse onto the ground with a 'thud'. She looked over to see Hana continuing to sit in the same spot she was this morning. Sakura was surprised that she hadn't yelled or spoken once, she just sat there. "Hana?" Sakura voiced, getting up and dusting herself. The pinkette walked over to where her sensei sat, taking a seat beside her. "I...I'm sorry it's taking me so long to-"

"You did perfect," Hana cut her off, finally speaking.

Sakura blinked back in surprise. "Really?"

"Do you know how difficult it to focus a certain amount chakra in a specific spot?" The look on Sakura's face gave her the answer. Hana signed, not a sign of annoyance, but like she was readying herself for a long talk. "Chakra control is a very difficult thing to master. I'm actually surprised that you managed to break a few rocks."

"It wasn't exactly easy," Sakura replied, feeling beads of sweet drip down her face. Hana reached into her pocket and pulled out a rag, then dipped it into the lake-water and wrunged it. She placed it tenderly on Sakura's face and began wiping the perspiration. Sakura was tense for a moment before relaxing into the touch. She had never been cared for like this. Like a mother cares for her...daughter. Sakura froze as images began flashing through her minds-eye. Images of a music box, yellow-eyes...and blood. She pushed Hana's hand away roughly and stood up.

Sakura felt guilty when she saw the hurt in Hana's eyes but forced the feeling down and plastered a forced smile on her face. "Thanks for the lesson. Same time tomorrow?""Yeah," Hana mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper. Sakura began walking away, but something made her turn around. Made her want to at least apologize, but as she turned around fully, the empty air was her only company.

* * *

"Concentrate, Sakura."

"I am!"

"Then, why are you focusing on me instead of the tree?"

Sakura let out a groan and continued to punch the tree that stood proudly in-front of her. Her knuckles were scrapped and sore from each impact but Sakura was determined to pass this lesson. Or whatever it was? The pinkette still didn't understand what was the point of this, or yesterday's lesson on crushing a rock. Pieces of bark broke off the tree and onto the ground, but it wasn't good enough. Hana specific orders were to punch the tree until it breaks off completely. Putting all her energy into one final attempt, Sakura punched that tree as if it had insulted her. But…it was another failure.

The pinkette cried out in frustration and began rubbing her throbbing hands. "Hana," Sakura says. "What exactly is the point of this?"

Hana didn't answer, instead she began walking away into the forest. Sakura sighed. She knew what this meant: she had to follow. She quickly caught up to Hana and gaped at what her sensei stood in-front of. "Climb it," Hana ordered, arms crossed with a stern look on her face.

"You've got to be kidding me?" The look on her face told Sakura that she wasn't. The tree that she was suppose to climb had to be at least 100-feet! But, Sakura wasn't one to give up so she focused her chakra into her feet and swiftly ran at the tree. She managed to climb almost half-way, but then her chakra failed her and she began falling through the air. Sakura closed her eyes, awaiting the impact, but it never came.

"That would have been painful," Hana commented as she placed Sakura on her feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sakura assured, giving Hana a grateful smile. "Thanks for catching me."

Sakura prepared herself to climb the tree again but was surprised when she felt Hana grab her shoulder. She sent her sensei a questioning look. "Let's take a break," Hana smiled. Sakura didn't need to be told twice and her growling stomach agreed enthusiastically. "How about your place?" Hana asked, receiving a nod from the pinkette.

"Race ya!" Sakura exclaimed, taking off at full speed towards her house. She looked back over her shoulder and was delighted to see that Hana was nowhere in sight. She quickened her pace and her jaw dropped, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Took you long enough," Hana commented with a smirk and she leaned casually against Sakura's apartment door. "I thought you'd never show up."

"How'd you get here so fast?" Sakura demanded, crossing her arms in a stubborn manner.

"Remember; I am the teacher and you are the student." Sakura huffed as Hana giggled. "Your so stubborn. But, can you just open the door?"

Forgetting her anger, Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Unlocking the door, they entered Sakura's messy house. "Sorry," Sakura apologized, staring at the clothes and various items scattered around the ground. "I didn't have time to clean."

"How about I help you clean?" Hana offered.

Sakura was quick to shake her head. "No, it's okay. You don't have to do that."

"Really?" Hana said skeptical, staring at the empty ramen cup on the ground. "Cause I think something in that ramen cup just blinked at me."

Sakura laughed but stopped when the ramen cupped actually moved a bit. Hana picked it up and turned it over and a grasshopper can falling out. Sakura shrieked and clung onto Hana for deal life. "B-B-BUG!"

"S-Sakura, c-calm down!" The brunette exclaimed as she tried to pry Sakura off, seeing as the pinkette was blocking her way of air. "I c-can't…breath!" The grasshopper stared at the two and Hana swore she saw it shake its head in disapproval. Sakura began to loosen her grip on her sensei as the bug jumped out the window and out of Sakura's sight. The pinkette signed a breath of relief and quickly let go of Hana when she noticed that the brunette began to turn purple.

Hana let out a big gust of air and breathed in gulps of air. "It might just be my imagination…but I think your afraid of bugs," she said.

"How'd you guess?" Sakura mumbled, half-mockingly. The two kunoichi's laughed before heading to the kitchen in search of something to fill their empty stomachs. Sakura searched through the cabinets while Hana took the fridge. "Find anything?" Sakura said, seeing nothing edible.

"Hey," Hana said as her eyes lit up. "I found some sushi."

"Oh, I forgot I had those." Sakura's mouth started to water as Hana pulled out a package of sushi. She reached into cabinet and pulled out a pair of chopsticks and handed them to Sakura. "Aren't you going to eat?" Sakura asked.

"Ah…no," Hana mumbled, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "I-I'm not hungry."

"You sure."

"Yeah…do you mind if I could take a look around?" Sakura nodded, seeing as theirs nothing she's hiding in her apartment. Hana disappeared into the hall as the pinkette devoured the food. Her stomach grew satisfied and Sakura vowed never to skip breakfast again. After eating the last piece of fish, she heading into the direction Hana headed down and found her in her room.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed. Hana jumped in surprised and dropped the sketchpad. "Who said you could look through that?"

Sakura swiftly scooped the sketchpad from the ground and clutched it against her chest. After a pregnant silence, she looked over to see Hana just staring at her. She was going to demand that her sensei apologize, but Sakura realized that she should be the one saying sorry. _I did say that it was okay for her to look through my house_, she grumbled in her mind. "I'm sorry," she whispered, clutching the sketchpad even tighter.

"No," Hana shook her head. "It's me who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have looked through your personal stuff."

"Doesn't matter." Sakura shrugged. "Seeing as you already looked through it…" The pinkette settled herself on the bed and patted the seat next to her. Hana's eyes glistened with so much happiness that Sakura felt as though something radiant glowed from inside her. She took a seat and Sakura began to flip through the pages of her sketchpad. She explained each picture; when and why she drew it.

"This one," she pointed to a picture of a mother cradling her child. "I drew when I was at the park. This kid dropped his ice-cream and his mother hugged him when he began to cry."

"What's that?" Hana asked, pointing to a piece of paper that was sticking out from behind the sketchpad. Sakura was hesitant to answer but her suspicion evaporated as she gazed into Hana's sparkling emerald-eyes. She didn't know why but she felt as though she could trust Hana. _Would_ trust Hana. Sakura pulled out the piece of paper and Hana examined the picture drawn. It was of a family, that much was obvious. Their was a mother cradling a baby in her arms. The baby's father had his arms wrapped around the mother's body and they looked completely at bliss. There was something about that baby that seemed familiar, it looked like…

"Is that you?" Hana asked, looking at the similarity of Sakura and the baby. The pinkette blushed and nodded lightly. "What's the story behind this?'

"Well…," Sakura trailed off, then continued. "I never knew my real parents…so whenever I feel lonely…I like to draw what I think they'd be like…"

Hana remained silent.

"I know it's stupid but…," Sakura said, seeing as Hana wasn't going to say anything. "I don't know. I guess I'm just pathetic."

Sakura expected Hana to tell her she's wrong but was surprised when she asked, "Do you know who your real parents are?"

There was something in Hana's eyes that made Sakura feel as though she was hiding something. "Um…no," she said, eying the brunette. The air around them was so tense that it was almost palpable. Before Sakura could say anything, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that," she said before getting up and heading to the door. Hana followed her and leaned against the wall of the hallway, eyes glued to the door.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said, surprised to see him when she opened the door. "What're you doing here?"

Sasuke gave her a mocking look. "'Hi Sasuke, how are you?' 'I'm fine Sakura, thanks for asking.'"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Hi."

"Hi. Now that I've taught you some manners, I came here to give you this." He held out an old-worn out book. She took it in her hands and gave him a questioning look. Sasuke turned his eyes away. Was it Sakura's imagination, or was there a tint of red in Sasuke's cheeks? "It's a book," he explained.

"Really?" Sakura said with much sarcasm. "I thought it was a cat."

"It'll help you in the Chunin Exams," he continued as though she hadn't spoken. "It's a book on Medical Ninjutsu. I thought since your one of the best at chakra control, this would give you something to train on."

"Thanks Sasuke," Sakura said, sincerely. "But I already have a teacher."

"Who?"

"She's right over th-" Sakura's words died in her throat as she turned around and found Hana gone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off and waved her a goodbye. Sakura waved back to him weakly, still wondering where Hana was. _She's a ninja, I shouldn't be surprised that she's gone so fast. _

That thought alone didn't calm Sakura down. Normally, she wouldn't be wondering how a ninja could disappear so fast. The strange thing was that…a second before Sakura turned around, she felt Hana's chakra signature. But, then it was gone all-of-a-sudden, and so was Hana. Sasuke also should have been able to see her, or at least sense her. But he acted as though nobody was there.

_If I go to my room I could sense Hana's chakra, _she thought mentally as she entered her room. _She was just here so I couldn't be gone. _Sakura closed her eyes and after a few moments, gasped in disbelief. Their was no chakra signature! What was even weirder was that, the spot on Sakura's bed where Hana sat, wasn't even ruffled, like the spot where Sakura had sat.

It was as though nobody had even been with Sakura.

* * *

**Yes, I know...THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! It's cause I had a really bad case of writers block so it's really hard trying to write a chapter when you have no inspiration!**

**Here's a link so you guys could see how Hana looks. P.S. THE IMAGE IS NOT MINE. I FOUND IT ON THE INTERNET AND THOUGHT, "THAT'S MY HANA!" SO ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE RESPECTFUL ARTIST...whoever that is. Btw, replace the dots with actual dots.**

http**(double dot)**/img580**(dot)**imageshack**(dot)**us/i/athanakunoichibyuchihap**(dot)**jpg/


	23. Gotta See! Gotta Know! Hana's Secret!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

At first glance, it seemed like an ordinary hospital. But to Sakura, it was a place of death. The walls were covered with shadows of the deceased and they crept closer and closer. Even the air held an ominous feeling that clung to your skin; raising goosebumps. Sakura suddenly hears something in the distance. It sounded like someone was singing. Her mind told her to be cautious and not follow it, but her body had other plans. As she advanced forward, the singing grew louder. The stench of blood filled her senses. Sakura swore she could taste the metallic rust in her mouth. Finally, the song guided her into a specific room at the end of the dark hall. As Sakura placed her hand on the knob, the singing came to a halt. Swallowing down her fear, she wearily entered the room.

What awaited inside was a gruesome sight for sure, but it was also familiar. Blood stained the entire room, trailing down from the ceiling to the floor, almost as though it was daring her to continue staring. Sakura averted her gaze to, what looked to be a body, laid face down on the bed. With legs that felt like jelly, Sakura made her way toward the body and hesitated before turning it over, getting a perfect view of the face. Sakura's head whipped back as though she had been slapped. She gasped as she stared into the cold-dead fact of herself. She turned to run, to get away from this nightmare. A hand suddenly seized her forearm and Sakura grew wide-eyed as the, supposedly, dead body began pushing itself up until it's face was only inches from hers. Sakura stood still, too afraid to even move. The body smirked sinisterly and it's eyes grew _hungry_.

"Your heart is mine…," it said, it's voice clear of any emotion. Sakura let out a piercing shriek that cut through the air like knives. She closed her eyes, hoping that everything would disappear. Everything suddenly grew silent as Sakura felt the hand on her arm fade. She didn't dare open her eyes, too terrified of what might be awaiting her. Sakura jumped when she suddenly felt a gust of wind tickle her face. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in a graveyard.

The deafening silence is pierced suddenly and without warning by the deathly shriek of a blackened crow. Again, it shrieks, and again. Like the screaming of a child or the roaring of some terrible beast, the presence of neither would seem strange in this place. The unending fog hangs on the stones of the dead like a heavy, suffocating sheath, casting a relentless misery on all who trespass through it. It all sent shivers down Sakura's spine, but one particular thing caught her eye. It was a tombstone that seemed to be untouched by the mystic fog, as though it was immune to its sinister grip. Sakura walked towards it, her footsteps crunching beneath the fallen leaves. The crow had stopped it's shrieking, as though observing her movements, wanting to know what would happen. Sakura didn't know what would happen, but found that she had nothing to lose. Once she reached the tombstone, she gasped as the name craved into it seemed to mock her.

_Hana Haruno_

Haruno? Sakura thought, not believing what she was seeing. It can't be my Hana…can it? Sakura blinked once and the name suddenly changed to…

_Sakura Haruno_

Sakura awoke with a start and her breath felt like it was knocked out of her. She tried to calm her speeding heart but to no avail. Outside her window, the sun was just beginning to rise, it's rays breaking through and lighting up the sky. Sakura sighed and climbed out of bed, stretching her body until she heard a faint _crack_. Satisfied, Sakura searched through her cabinet until she found what she was looking for. She then left her vacant apartment with a smile on her face.

* * *

Heaving panting could be heard passing through Sasuke's lips. Five hours. That's how long he's been attempting the new technique Kakashi has been teaching. Said man, stood a few feet away from the Uchiha. Although his book was plastered in-front of his face, he had been observing the young Genin's attempts. One thing was certain to Kakashi; Sasuke was persistent. No matter how many times the technique failed, he would just try again.

In one last attempt, Sasuke gathered as much chakra as he could into the palm of his hand. Suddenly, it the sound of bird's chirping began emanating from his hand. Along with that came blue lighting that sparks all around. Sasuke smirked as he felt power surge through his body. He then charged forward and swung with arm back, ready to strike the boulder that stood in-front of him. Kakashi watched from a distance, impressed with his student's progress.

Just as Sasuke's hand was inches away from the boulder, the mark on his shoulder throbbed. He winced and lost all concentration, resulting in the lighting in his hand to fade. Sasuke lost his balance and fell forward, his head making contact with the hard-boulder. Sasuke cursed under his breath and lifted himself into a sitting position, feeling something warm drip down the side of his face.

"Well that was…entertaining," Kakashi said in an almost _bored _voice. Sasuke growled while Kakashi ignored the glare that was sent in his direction. He quickly wiped away the blood on his head with his sleeve and stood up, with difficulty. "Maybe we should stop for today. Don't you think?"

Normally, Sasuke would refuse and continue. But even he knows when to throw in the towel. "That sounds good," he said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, knowing that Sasuke was perfectly capable of heading home by-himself. Sasuke sighed, and began leaping through tree to tree. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and came to a halt. Taking deliberate steps forward, Sasuke gasped as he caught sight of pink-hair.

_What's Sakura doing here? _He asked himself. Knowing that he wouldn't get an answer from talking to himself, Sasuke walked until he was right behind her.

* * *

Sakura sat cross legged on the grass. Her eyes closed and her palms out in-front of her. To the untrained eye, it looked as though she was doing something ridiculous. But, if you looked closely, Sakura's hands were hovering over a butterfly with a broken wing. She concentrated on pumping chakra into her palm, but nothing was happening. Suddenly, her hands began to glow a calming green-color. But just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Sakura smiled as the butterfly's wings started to flap up and down with momentum. It picked up more speed and then it was flying. Sakura watched with glee and suppressed the squeal that was making it's way up her throat.

"Nice job."

It was at that moment that Sakura let out the squeal and she hastily turned around. She let out a breath of relief, seeing that it was only Sasuke. It looked as though he was trying to force a chuckle down. "What was that sound, just now?" he asked, his voice laced with amusement. Sakura blushed in embarrassment and quickly glared, trying to cover it.

"What're you doing here?" she mumbled, too exhausted to get mad at the moment. She had been training for a few hours now, in attempt to get that nightmare out of her head. "Aren't you suppose to be training?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he countered, his gaze averting to the book that lay resting on the ground beside Sakura's feet. Sakura followed his gaze and quickly retrieved it. Sasuke's eyes widened as he recognized the book. "Is that the book I gave you?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. You gave it to me, so why wouldn't I use it?"

Sasuke's cheeks grew hot as he quickly looked away. He had only stumbled upon the book and gave it to her as a small favor. He didn't expect her to actually use it. Although, try as he might, he was flattered and even a little happy to see her using something that he had given her. "H-Have you gotten any progress?" Sasuke asked, trying to cover up his nervousness. Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow, curious to his strange behavior. She shrugged it off though, deciding that it must be an Uchiha thing.

It was at that moment that Sakura finally noticed the blood dripping from the side of Sasuke's face. She touched the source of the bleeding, which was just above his eyebrow. Sasuke relaxed into her touch and gazed into her eyes; that was shining with concern. "What happened?" she asked gently.

"I…tripped."

It was quiet between them before Sakura ripped her hand from his head. "Huh?" she exclaimed, her voice, as well as her face, showing the disbelief she felt. She could never imagine the _great_ and _powerful_ Uchiha to do something as stupid as fall!

"What'dyou mean, '_huh_'?" Sasuke argued, his eyes beginning to twitch in irritation.

"I thought you got it in a battle," Sakura explained, a disappointing look crossing her face. "Or something along those lines."

Sasuke blinked back in surprise. Sakura laughed at his expression and seized his hands. She sat cross-legged on the floor and dragged Sasuke down with her. "What're you doing?" Sasuke complained. He froze as Sakura's hand, once again, came to rest on his head. Suddenly, a warm feeling seemed to engulf his entire body and the throbbing in his head started to fade. Sasuke closed his eyes as a sense of tranquility over-came him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this…good.

The good feeling stopped and, for a second, Sasuke was going to beg for it back. But as he opened his eyes, he saw Sakura's panting a bit and knew that she had used too much energy at this point. "You okay?" he asked.

Sakura put a smile on her face. Sasuke could tell that it was forced. "Yeah," she said, "I got a little dizzy for a second. But I gotta get home." As Sakura got up, her legs wobbled and she collapsed back onto the floor. Sasuke gazed at her for a moment before turning around and bending down onto his knees. Sakura stared at his in confusion.

"Get on," Sasuke said, although it sounded more like an order than a suggestion. Sakura knew that when Sasuke using that kind of tone, it meant that no questions should be asked. So she climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke supported her legs and lifted himself up, feeling Sakura's light body fit into his perfectly, as though it was meant to be there. He then began accelerating through the forest, in a hurry to get her off of him. Not that he wasn't enjoying it but he wanted the blush that was forming on his cheeks to go away before she see's it.

A smile graced Sakura's lips and she leaned her head into Sasuke's shoulder. Not noticing him stiffen, then relax. _He smells nice…_, she thought, then blushed in embarrassment at what she had just thought. Sasuke's hair flew wildly behind him, a few strands tickling Sakura's cheek; though she didn't mind. "Sasuke?" she voiced.

"What?" he replied, continuing to leap from tree to tree.

"You…havn't forgotten, have you?"

"Huh? Forgotten what?" Sakura didn't reply and Sasuke turned his head to the side to get a better look at her. But he wasn't able to see her face, for she had her head turned the other way. "Sakura?" he tried again.

"Did you forget…about us?" Sakura finally said. Sasuke's eyes suddenly grew downcast as he didn't reply. Sakura grew silent as well. Awkwardness hung in the air between them. Sakura was about to speak, to tell him that she takes back what she said. But her words caught in her throat as Sasuke spoke.

"…no…," he mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. It had took him a while to answer, but his answer only was enough to bring a smile on Sakura's lips and she snuggled into the side of his neck. The corners of Sasuke's lips lifted just a bit as she did this.

* * *

"Sakura, your home," Sasuke said as he entered her apartment. He waited for her to get off of him and grew impatient when she didn't budge. He looked over to see her sleeping face resting on his shoulder. Sasuke sighed and placed her down on the couch near the open window. The suns rays reflected off her porcelain skin and Sasuke had the strangest urge to touch it. He shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts. Although, he couldn't help but think back to what Sakura had asked him.

_Did you forget…about us?_

Sasuke wondered what made her ask him that all of a sudden; and was even more puzzled when he had answered. Of course he didn't forget about their past together, it's just that…he doesn't like to be reminded of it.

* * *

_"Hey!" a voice suddenly spoke out. Sakura looked up to see a pale boy about her age. He had raven-like hair and piercing onyx eyes, that were currently glaring at the purple-haired girl and her friends._

_"Shit," one girl said. "Let's get outta here." With that, they ran. The boy continued to glare at the direction the girls had fled from. He then averted his eyes to the pinkette on the floor._

_"Hey, are you alright?" he asked while the pink-haired girl got back on her feet. Sakura remained silent. "It was awful what they did to you," he continued._

_"Every single one of those girls are unhappy," Sakura stated quietly while staring down at the ground._

_"Huh?" the boy questioned, confused by her words._

_"And since their unhappy, their probably looking for someone worst off than they are…," she stated. Without another word, Sakura quickly brushed past the boy and headed out of the park._

_"Hey, wait!" the boy called out, catching up with they girl. Sakura froze and turned around to face him. "You know…I see you at the academy all the time…your always sitting alone and letting all the other girls pick on you," the boy said while giving her a sympathetic look. Sakura remained silent. They boy remained silent as well. Both just staring at each other. Seeing as this wasn't going anywhere, Sakura continued her way out of the park._

_"Hey…," he called out once again. Sakura stopped in her tracks…but didn't turn around. "…since you always seem to be alone…if theirs anything that troubles you, you can always share it with me…"_

_Sakura gasped out loud and hoped that they boy didn't here it. The pinkette didn't even know what to think until a few tears began to trickle down her face. She quickly wiped them off and began speeding her way out of the park._

_"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, by the way!" Sasuke called out, hoping the girl had heard him._

_She did.

* * *

_

Sasuke still remembered that day as though it happened only yesterday. He let out a chuckle, remembering how much persistence it took before Sakura could finally call him a _friend_. The sound of someone knocking on the front-door broke Sasuke out of his thoughts.

* * *

"Get outta here, dobe!"

"Like, hell, I will! I came here to see Sakura-chan and that's what I'm gonna do!"

"Shut up! She's sleeping! Are you as blind as you are stupid?"

"What are you doing here anyway, teme? Better not be here to take advantage of her!"

"I said shut up! She's sleeping!"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura shouted, her face intent on killing something; particularly her noisy teammates. Sasuke and Naruto quickly clasped their hands in-front of their mouths, knowing that when Sakura starts cursing, it's best to do what she says. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked, slightly more calm then before.

Sasuke put his hands down on his sides. "I'm here cause you fell asleep on my shoulder and _someone _needed to bring you home."

"Aww!" Naruto gushed in a teasing manner. "Sasuke has a soft spot for Sakura-chan, isn't that-OW!"

Sasuke was forever grateful to Sakura for hitting Naruto and getting him to stop. Sakura sighed and rubbed the temple of her head, feeling it throb. "Can you guys leave, please?" she said. "I'm not exactly feeling good today."

"I noticed," Sasuke said in genuine concern. "What's been bothering you?"

Sakura debated on whether or not to tell them. It was only a dream after-all…should she be worried about it? "Well…I had a strange dream," Sakura finally said.

"What kind of dream?" Naruto asked. Instead of answering, Sakura looked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, do you remember the day you gave me that medical book?" she asked. Sasuke nodded, not knowing what it had to do with her dream. "And remember when I told you I already had a teacher?"

"Yea…but what does that have to do with anything?"

Sakura then went on telling them everything since she had met Hana. After, she described her dream; ignoring Naruto's shivering body (that wasn't from being cold). Sakura gazed at the two, their faces making her wonder what they thought of her story.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Are…you sure it's the Hana that's been training you?"

"Not really," Sakura answered truthfully. "But…I don't know, I guess I just have this _funny_ feeling."

"But, I don't get it!" Naruto said in frustration. "If it's your Hana, then how come, in your dream, her last name was Haruno?"

Sakura sighed. "Maybe...I'm just blowing this out of proportion. It was just a dream after all."

"I don't think so…," Sasuke said, finally speaking. "I mean, who knows? Maybe she's some long lost relative."

Naruto looked at him skeptically. "I doubt that, teme. Why don't we just talk to her?"

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Hana."

Sasuke considered it and smirked. "For once, the dobe actually thought of a good idea."

"Thanks!" Naruto said with a smile, not seeing that it had been an insult. Sakura laughed while Sasuke rolled his eyes. _I wonder…can I ask Hana something like that? _Sakura asked herself, feeling doubtful. _What if were wrong? Or what if were right and she decides not to answer? Oh well…I guess we'll never know till we try.

* * *

_

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he, the pinkette and Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, in search of Hana. "Just out of curiosity, do you have any idea where your going?"

Sakura stopped walking and considered his question before saying, "No." Sasuke and Naruto sweat-dropped and sighed, seeing that the search was going to be harder than they thought. Sakura realized that she knew nothing about Hana; only that she had a daughter that was participating in the Chunin Exam. Sakura froze on the spot, her palms beginning to shake and grow damp. _No…she couldn't be…could she?_

"_So how's the Chunin Exams been?" Hana asked._

"_How do you know about that?" Sakura replied with a question of her own. "Is your kid in it?"_

_Hana smiled, before looking back into the distance. Before her eyes turned away though, Sakura was able to catch the sadness that glinted. "Yeah…I was really worried about her. So I decided to check up on her. To make sure she's doing alright."_

"_Is she alright?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. Hana remained silent, not like she didn't want to answer, but like she was looking for an answer good enough. _

"_I believe so," Hana said after a pregnant silence. _

Sasuke noticed that Sakura had stopped walking and looked over to see if she was okay. Judging by her trembling body and fearful eyes, he knew that she wasn't. Sasuke walked up her and rested his hands on her shoulders, trying to snap her out of her trance. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he said, giving her a little shake.

"H-Hana…," she mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" Naruto asked, coming beside her.

"H-H-Hana…s-she could b-be m-my…," Sakura stuttered, barely able to get the words out of her mouth.

"Hana could be your what?" Sasuke said gently but firmly. He then placed his hands on her cheeks, an attempt to calm her down. Sakura stopped trembling and took a deep breath before saying, "…my mother."

* * *

"Okay…tell me again, why were sneaking into the Hokage's office?" Naruto asked while entering the Hokage's tower, Sasuke and Sakura on his trail. "Why not just look up Sakura's family history at the local library?"

The three Genin made their way up the stairs. Once they reached the door to their destination, they looked both ways; making sure nobody would catch them. Seeing no one roam the halls, they headed towards Sarutobi's office. "Because," Sakura answered. "If I even do have any family history, I'm sure I'd be somewhere more guarded. I mean, I have _no_ idea who my parents even are. So that must mean something…I guess?"

"You guess?" Naruto exclaimed, receiving simultaneous '_shh's_' from a certain Uchiha and Haruno. "What if your wrong and we get caught?"

"No need to think so negatively Naruto," Sakura said with a small smile. "Don't worry, if we do get caught, I'll take all the blame."

Sasuke snorted. "You don't honestly think were gonna let our own teammate take all the blame?" Sakura and Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide-eyes and jaws dropped. Realizing what he had said, Sasuke blushed and opened the door to the Hokage's office, ignoring his teammates smirks. Lucky for them, the room was completely vacant. "Naruto; you keep watch," Sasuke ordered. Naruto nodded and headed out the door. Sakura made her toward the cabinet where she assumed kept all the files. She opened one of the drawers and smiled as her assumption was right. The pinkette searched through until she found what she was looking for. Under the letter _H_ was _Haruno_. The file wasn't exactly large in size, unlike the other ones.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Sasuke asked. Sakura had been staring at it, making no move the look through it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sakura said, but she was frowning. "Sasuke…my whole family history is on this…I could finally know who my parents really are…"

Sasuke placed his hand on top of hers, giving her one of his _rare_ small smiles. Sakura smiled back, knowing that whatever happened, at least she had someone by her side. Not just Sasuke, but Naruto, even Kakashi-sensei. She took a deep breath and opened the file.

* * *

Kabuto walked through the ominous halls, torch lights illuminating the darkness enough for him to see. He entered a room where the light did not penetrate. The only item visible was the bed that supported a figure. "Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said, catching the figures attention. "I have news for you."

"What is it?" Orochimaru said, not moving from his spot. "It better be good news."

"I just wanted to tell you that we've informed the others of our plan."

Orochimaru smirked as his long-tongue glazed his lips, hunger evident in his eyes. "Perfect…now all we have to do is wait."

Kabuto nodded and was about the leave the room when Orochimaru spoke. "Kabuto?" he said. "Have you destroyed the files?"

Kabuto smirked. "Yes, I think our little cherry-blossom will be a bit upset when she finds out."

Orochimaru chuckled. "I've been keeping an eye on her with a few spies and I see that she's getting a bit…_curious_."

"Can you blame her?" Kabuto asked, lifting his glasses higher to the bridge of his nose. "She knows nothing of her past…of her power."

"And it will stay that way, won't it Kabuto?"

Kabuto disappeared into the hall, the door to Orochimaru's closing. Before it shut completely, the faint sound of someone chuckling could be heard.

* * *

"W-What?" Sakura murmured, not believing what she was seeing. "Where are the files?" Sasuke clenched his hand into a tight fist, as shocked as Sakura was, but more than that; he was angry. This was no coincidence; someone must've known that Sakura would search here, so they destroyed the only thing that could tell her a little of her past. But the only question that remains is, _why? _Who would want to do that?

* * *

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! **

**I wish I could update more often, but, unfortunately, that's not the case. But don't worry! I'm gonna keep trying to find time to update =)**


	24. Riko, Gaara, Team 7, Oh My!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Naruto, can you stop pacing already?" Sasuke groaned, getting irritated by the blonde's constant movements. Said blonde continued to pace, completely ignoring his rivals words. "I'm sure Sakura will be back soon."

"How can you say that so calmly?" Naruto exclaimed angrily. Sasuke sighed. He understood his teammates concern, but that was no excuse to be annoying. An ANBU ninja walked by them, sending the boys a suspicious look. Sasuke kept his face impassive while Naruto smiled nervously. Once the ANBU was out of sight, the Uchiha smacked Naruto upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Naruto bellowed, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Idiot, you almost gave us away," Sasuke said. "Next time someone comes by, try to act like were_ not _stealing from the Hokage."

Naruto cursed under his breath and crossed his arms, ignoring the voice in his head that worried for his female teammate. She'd been gone for about 10 minutes now and he couldn't help but wonder if she had gotten caught. Unknown to him, Sasuke had similar worries, although he was better at hiding it. They heard footsteps coming their way and prepared themselves for whoever it was. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief when he caught sight of pink hair. "Miss me?" Sakura teased, smiling like she hadn't done anything bad.

"How'd it go?" Sasuke asked. Sakura placed a finger to her lips and motioned her head toward the door; indicating that they should leave. The three Genin made their out of the Hokage's tower. They passed by many civilians on their way to Sasuke's house, but none of them noticed the stack of files tucked securely under Sakura's arm.

* * *

Team 7 sat huddled together in a circle on the floor of the Uchiha household. The pinkette of the group placed the files gently down in the middle, giving the other two a good view of it. "I'm confused," Naruto said, scratching his head for emphasis. "I thought you guys said the documents to Sakura's family history were destroyed."

"It was, but this is a different file," Sakura answered. "This is a list of all the Konoha citizens with the last name that starts with _H_."

"Wow, how'd you manage to get that?"

"Restricted area of the tower," Sakura said matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto face still held a look of confusion and before he could say anything, Sakura beat him to it. "Were going to see if we could find Hana's name in it."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding while Sasuke sighed, beginning to get impatient. He grabbed the file and flipped through the pages. Sakura sat on his left while Naruto sat on his right, each one of them going through name by name. They found a couple people named Hana, but the picture next to the names weren't the Hana they were searching for; according to Sakura. Just when she was starting to lose hope, Sakura caught sight of a certain name.

_Riko Haruno_

"Guys, check this out," she said, pulling the page to that particular person. Beside the name was a picture of a boy who looked to be in his twenties. He had messy jet-black hair and the Konoha headband hung loosely around his neck. But the thing that grabbed Sakura's attention the most was his sparkling emerald-eyes; they were the exact same shade of Hana's and her eyes. "This is so...so...," Sakura struggled to say.

"...weird," Sasuke and Naruto finished for her simultaneously. She nodded her head. Naruto looked between the two and couldn't help but compare them in looks. In some strange way, they could pass as siblings.

"Who do you think he is?" Sakura asked after a pregnant silence. "I mean, beside the hair, he looks a lot like Hana."

"Could be her brother?" Sasuke suggested, taking a closer look at the picture. His eyes widened as he read the word that sat beside the boy's name.

"Hey! Why don't we go visit him?" Naruto offered excitedly. "Maybe he could give us some answers to Sakura-chan's past."

"There's a problem with that plan," Sasuke said, flashing the file in their faces and pointing to the word beside Riko's name that read: _Deceased_. Sakura hung her head in despair. Beside her, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, lost deep in thought. _Riko Haruno...why does that name sound so familiar?_ he thought. _Wait...was he the one who was..._

"Was what Sasuke?" Sakura asked, curiosity evident in her eyes. It took Sasuke a moment to realize that he had spoken out his thoughts. Instead of answering her, he closed his eyes, trying to recall the memory of where he had first heard the name Riko Haruno. Suddenly it was clear to him.

"I remember!" Sasuke said. Sakura and Naruto perked up their ears, excited for the little bit of information he could offer. "He was in the newspaper about 10-years ago."

"Why was he in the newspaper?" Sakura asked, unsure if she would like the answer.

"Murder." Naruto gulped and looked back at the picture of Riko that lay rested on the ground. "They found his dead body outside the gates of Konoha; his throat had been slit. The murderer was never caught. They say it was someone from another village, but there was no way to be sure."

Sakura leaned against Naruto for supports while letting out a big sigh. "Man...we're getting nowhere."

"It's okay Sakura-chan," Naruto said, seeing her distraught face. "Maybe there's someone else we can get answers from."

"It's nice that your being optimistic Naruto, but Sakura's right; were getting nowhere," Sasuke mumbled, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "Riko Haruno is the least of our worries. We still got the Chunin Exams, remember?"

"Damn it! Ero-sennin said I only had a day to rest, and then I had to get back to training," Naruto said as he stood up. "Sorry guys, but I gotta go."

Without a glance back, Naruto made his way out of the Uchiha household. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged looks. "Ero-sennin?" Sakura voiced. Sasuke shrugged.

* * *

After apologizing to Sasuke for wasting his time when he could be training, Sakura headed back to her apartment in desperate need of rest after such a long day. On her way there, she couldn't help but wonder what had_ really _happened to Riko Haruno and what connection he had with Hana. Well...if he even had a connection with Hana; Sakura still wasn't so sure.

Another mystery that needed to be solved was the destroyed files. Why would anyone want to keep that kind of information from her? Is there something in there that she wasn't supposed to see? A sigh passed through the pinkette's lips. _Chunin Exams...I forgot all about that_, Sakura grumbled to no once in particular. _I have been training hard, but there's only about 2 weeks left of training...and I haven't seen Hana in a while so she's of no help. If anything, she's adding to my stress_.

Sakura decided that there was no use in worrying about something that she wasn't even sure she should be worrying about! Maybe the whole thing was just a strange coincidence. Just as that thought crossed her mind, she knew it wasn't true. There were no such things as coincidences.

* * *

It had been a week since Team 7's search for the truth behind Sakura's past. All in which, had been spent in hard training. As Hana was nowhere to be found, Sakura took it upon herself to learn from the book Sasuke had given her; it was very informative. With the help of that, and the chakra control training she received from Hana, Sakura was able to do things she never thought possible. Such as cure things other than wounds; like small animals and even people. Her strength, as well as her stamina, had increased rapidly. Sakura was very proud of her accomplishment; being able to get so strong without much help.

Although her main focus was getting stronger, Sakura couldn't help the thoughts that entered her mind. _Where's Hana?_ she'd ask herself constantly. _I hadn't known her for too long but I can't help but be worried about her. Did something happen? Maybe I did something to piss her off?_ Sakura would shake those thoughts off most of the time. But once in a while they found their way back into her subconscious mind.

Sakura was currently walking through the streets of Konoha. Bored and in search of something to do. She had finished training for the day and hadn't felt like going home at the moment. "Hey Sakura," someone called out. The pinkette turned around to see Shikamaru making a bee-line toward her. "How's everything going?" he asked once he reached her.

"Good," Sakura smiled and noticed the basket in his hand that carried varies fruits. "What's with the fruit basket?" She then got a mocking glint in her eye. "Gonna give it to Ino and finally confess your love?"

Shikamaru blushed and turned his head away, in an attempt to hide it. "You're hilarious," he said sarcastically. "Actually, they're for Choji. I'm heading over to the hospital right now to visit him."

"Ate too much, didn't he?" Sakura said with crossed arms. Shikamaru nodded. "He's a pretty predictable guy."

"Yea," he agreed then motioned his head in the direction to the hospital. "Gonna visit Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Sakura blinked back in surprise. "Why's he in the hospital?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Asuma-sensei said he exhausted himself out and was found on the floor in-front of the hospital."

"That's just like him," Sakura sighed, hating that her knuckle-headed teammate didn't know when to call it quits when it came to training. "Can I join you?" Shikamaru nodded and, together, they headed down the streets.

* * *

Naruto slept soundly on the hospital bed, unaware of the world around. Sakura, as well as Shikamaru, sat on stool beside the blonde's bed. Both waiting for him to wake. Naruto began to stir before his eyes leisurely opened, taking in the surroundings. "W…Where am I?" he groggily said, getting into a sitting position and stretching out his arms. They made an audible _crack_ from lack of use. He looked over to his side and finally noticed the two Genin. "Shikamaru? Sakura-chan? What are you guys doing here?"

"Glad you're finally awake," Sakura said, resting a hand tenderly on his shoulder. "The nurses said that you've been asleep for 3 days."

Naruto looked over to the pineapple-headed guy sitting beside her. "What's he doing here?'

"Don't flatter yourself," Shikamaru sneered, annoyed at the blonde's rude mouth. "I came to see Choji but ran into Sakura along the way." He then held up the fruit basket. "It was stupid, but I brought Choji a fruit basket. But the doctor said no, so I thought we could eat it."

"Hey, I got an idea!" Naruto said as he laughed mischievously. "Why don't we eat it in-front of him? Just to annoy him!"

Shikamaru and Sakura sweat-dropped and muttered simultaneously, "Idiot."

* * *

Not too far away from Naruto's room, Lee slept peacefully on his own hospital bed. The door to his room suddenly opened as someone entered, an ominous aura emanating from said person. His footsteps echoed around the silent room as he made his way toward the sleeping boy. His bloodshot eyes burned with bloodlust and a voice in his head beckoned the boy to end Lee's life, just as he should have during their match in the Preliminary Rounds.

His hand hovered over Lee's face, clenching and unclenching, as if not knowing what to do. At that moment, he made his decision. Sand carried itself out of the gourd on his back and wrapped itself around the Genin of Team 10. Just as he was about to clench his fist, ending Lee's life completely, his body stopped itself. _W-What is this? I-I can't…move._

His head snapped to the side and his cheek stung from the punch he had received from a certain pink-haired kunouchi. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she bellowed, taking a stand beside Naruto and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was currently rubbing his sore cheek.

"Hey Sakura," he groaned. "While I'm using the Shadow Copy no Jutsu, I move the same as him and feel whatever he feels."

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Oh…sorry." She then turned her attention back to Gaara, recognizing him from the Chunin Exams. The spot where she had punched him crippled and fell onto the floor, as if it was made of sand. "Like I said, what do you think you're doing here?" she said, menacing lacing in her voice. Naruto gulped, thinking that Gaara better watch out before Sakura punches him with _all_ her strength.

Gaara seemed unaffected by her tone and stared down at her with an impassive look. "I was trying to kill him," he said with a monotone voice. Sakura gasped._ How can he say that so calmly_? She asked herself, knowing that, whatever the answer was, she wouldn't like it.

"Why is there a need to do that?" Shikamaru spoke up. "You won the fight! Do you have some personal grudge against him?"

Gaara kept him face neutral, as well as his voice as he said, "I do not…I'm going to kill him just because I want to."

"WHAT THE HELL, BASTARD?" Naruto shouted, unable to believe his answer. Sakura sent a glare in his direction and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "What kind of an answer is that?" he said, not as loud.

"If you get in my way…," Gaara began, a bloodlust look taking over his features. "…I'll kill you too."

"Just try!" Naruto challenged, going right back to yelling. Sakura's eyebrow furrowed as she kept eye-contact with Gaara. Without even knowing him, she could tell that he's been through a lot to get him to the way his is now. Instead of anger, she only felt pity toward him. But, either way, she had to stop him before he hurts someone in this room. _I'll try to bluff him…,_ she thought.

"We all know from your fight that you're strong," she said with a smirk, trying to swallow down her anxiety. "But we're not so bad ourselves. Plus, it's 2 on 1; you're at a disadvantage. If you listen to what we say we'll let you leave quietly."

Gaara continued to stare her down. "I'll say it again…get in my way and I'll kill you," he said as though she hadn't spoken at all.

"I won't be killed by someone like you!" Naruto exclaimed with determination evident in his eyes. "I have a monster in me! So I won't lose to someone like him!" Sakura had the strongest urge to smack him upside the head.

'**Idiot! Stop acting so fucking cocky! You'll get us all killed!'** Inner Sakura bellowed.

Gaara closed his eyes, obviously getting impatient. "A monster, eh?" he mumbled. "I guess we're the same. I was born into his world by taking the life of the women I would have called my mother...To become the ultimate Shinobi, with my father attaching the incarnation of the sand upon me through Ninjutsu...I was _born_ a monster."

"Incarnation of sand…?" Sakura whispered.

"Called the Shukaku, it was sealed within a kettle," he continued as though she hadn't spoken. "It's the living spirit of an old Hidden Sand Priest."

"A possession Jutsu that allows one to be possessed before birth," Sakura mused. "To go that far...that's crazy."

"Heh...that's something a parent does?" Shikamaru smirked, trying to comprehend what he was hearing, "what a strange expression of love."

Gaara's eyes suddenly turned downcast. Sakura narrowed her eyes, trying to read the expression on his face. "Love…?" Gaara mused, "family…you want to know what kind of connection that is to me?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. Gaara locked eyes with her and Sakura shuddered beneath his blood thirsty gaze.

"It's simply pieces of meat connected to me with murderous intent and hatred," he said, his face remaining impassive. "By sacrificing my mother's life...I was created as the village's greatest masterpiece as Kazekage's son. My father taught me the Shinobi secrets; I was spoiled and allowed to do as I pleased."

"Is that what you think love is?" Sakura bellowed. She took deep breaths so to calm herself down. This was not the time to get over-emotional. Gaara considered her words and continued.

"I thought it was love…until _that_ incident occurred."

Sakura was a little afraid to ask. "W-What incident?"

Gaara's face suddenly took a deranged look as his eyes, once again, burned with the bloodlust it craved. His smirk grew until it gave him a look similar to a lunatic. Sakura suddenly wished she hadn't asked. "For the last 6 years from when I was just a boy...," Gaara said sinisterly. "...my own father has tried countless times to assassinate me!"

All three Genin gasped and grew wide-eyed. Sakura's eyes became misty. "W-Why?" she mumbled, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. "P-Parents don't do that! Their supposed to protect their children!"

"What do you know?" Gaara cried, causing Sakura to cringe. "From what I've heard, you never had a family! How are you supposed to know what parents do?"

"Why you-!" Naruto said, beginning to charge at Gaara. He came to a halt, though, when Sakura put an arm in-front of him; preventing him from going any further. "S-Sakura?"

"Naruto…he's right," she said calmly. The pinkette was surprised when the bloodlust in Gaara's eyes seem to fade a little, as if her words were finally taking some effect on him. "I don't know what it means to have parents. But…that doesn't mean I don't know what it means to be _loved_."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. Seeing as she was getting through to him, Sakura sent him a small smile. "Just because someone doesn't have any parents, doesn't mean that their not loved," she continued. "I have all the love from all my friends, sensei's and teammates. And…I'm sure you do too Gaara…you just don't see it."

"To them I am simply an object from the past that they wish would disappear," Gaara said, anger evident in his voice. "Then why do I exist? Why am I alive? When I thought about this I could not find any answer...But as you live, you need a reason, otherwise it's the same as being dead."

_I-I…understand_, Sakura thought, keeping eye-contact with Gaara. _He's…the same as me…_

"I then came to this conclusion, 'I exist to kill every human besides myself'. I finally found relief within the fear of death, of never knowing when someone would try to assassinate me...," he continued. "By continually killing the assassins, I understood the reason to continue living. Fighting for only yourself, living while loving yourself. If you think that everyone else simply exists to allow you to experience that feeling, nothing is better than that world. As long as there are people in this world for me to kill...and continued to feel that joy of living...my existence will not vanish."

_I was also alone...and couldn't find a reason to live and was in pain_..., Sakura thought as she looked at Gaara with sympathy in her eyes. _But because of Sasuke, who acknowledged my existence...I finally experienced what it means to be alive...Gaara, on the other hand, continued to be alone and experienced what it means to live by killing others..._

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried. "What's wrong?"

Shikamaru looked and, sure enough, Sakura's entire form was trembling. He averted his gaze but to Gaara and gasped. Gaara began manipulating the sand to hover over him. "Now…," Gaara said with bloodlust evident in his eyes. "Let me feel it!"

"That's enough!" a voice spoke up. Gaara retreated his sand back into his gourd. Everyone looked over to the doorway to see Guy-sensei. Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "The finals are soon," he said, "don't get so antsy."

"Ugh!" Gaara cried, cradling his head in pain. Sakura went over to his side and placed a hand tenderly on his shoulder. Gaara gasped at the contact and flinched away from it. He looked Sakura straight in the eye and the pinkette couldn't make-out the expression on his face. "Just wait…I'll get you guys," he said before heading out of the room, but not before glancing back and giving Sakura one more look.

* * *

Naruto made his way out of the hospital, Sakura right by his side. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts. Most likely thinking about the same person; Gaara. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto voiced. It took a moment for Sakura to realize that he had said something and look up. "You okay?"

"Um…yea," she mumbled unconvincingly. The pinkette sighed, not able to get Gaara's words out of her head. He wasn't a bad person; just…a person who got on a bad path. Her fist clenched itself as thought of all the suffering Gaara must've suffered his entire life. How could his own father do that? Sure, she never knew her father but that doesn't mean he was a bad guy…was he? Sakura sighed and rubbed her head, trying to soothe the headache that suddenly appeared.

"Sakura! Naruto!" someone shouted. The two Genin looked over to their left to see Kakashi waving at them, Sasuke by his side. They made their way over to him, each wondering what he could want. "Wow, the whole team's back together again," he said with a smile. "Now to get to the point. Team 7…you will each be doing a spar against each other."

"Huh?" they exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Why would we fight against each other?"

"Simple, the finals are soon and I want to test out all of your strengths." Team 7 exchanged glances and smirked.

_This…,_ Naruto thought.

…_will…, _Sasuke continued.

…_be…,_ Sakura thought.

…_interesting_, they finished simultaneously.

* * *

_Naruto vs. Sakura_

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll go easy on you," Naruto smirked, taking a stance.

"I think that should be my line," Sakura retorted, taking her own fighting stance. Each Genin faced each other from across the same field where they had become Genin's. Kakashi and Sasuke sat, not too far away, on the same posts where Naruto had been tied up. Everything was silent between them and Naruto saw this as his chance to make the first move. He pulled out a kunai and let out a battle cry as he charged toward the pinkette. Sakura smirked, knowing that he'd be the one to make the first move. She swiftly pulled out a kunai of her own and threw it at the ground in-front of the blonde. This caused Naruto to come to a halt and look at the kunai with confusion.

"Ha! You missed!" he boasted. She pointed a finger to the kunai and Naruto took a closer look at it. He gasped as he caught sight of a bomb-tag attached to its end. At that moment, it set off and Naruto only had a second to get away. In that second he managed to dodge the bomb without much injury. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto noticed Sakura had vanished from the field. He looked frantically around for the pinkette.

"Behind you," a voice whispered behind him. Naruto lifted up his hand and caught the punch Sakura had aimed at him before it could make contact with his face. Said fist was induced with chakra and managed to knock Naruto back a few feet. _W-What was that?_ he thought to himself in awe. _I didn't know she could do that._

"Wow, Sakura has really improved," Kakashi noted, smirking at the tense look on Sasuke's face. "Getting nervous?"

"Hn," the Uchiha replied, putting his composure back on. Kakashi chuckled and ignored the glare he received from his dark-haired student. Naruto flipped off the ground as Sakura sent another punch his way. This time, Sakura grabbed him by the collar with her unoccupied hand and threw him across the field. Naruto skidded across the ground and landed hard against a tree. He got back up on shaky knees and glared at the pinkette, who continued to smirk.

"That's it!" he bellowed, crossing his fingers together into a seal. "No more playing around!"

In a puff of smoke, 5 more Naruto's appeared beside him, each one with determination burning in their eyes. All 6 Naruto's charged at Sakura and began swinging punches and kicks wherever they could. The pinkette struggled to dodge them but was knocked back a few feet from a punch received from one of the Naruto's. Sakura's blood began to boil and she focused all the chakra she could into her fist. With a battle cry of her own, she smashed her fist into the ground. The ground beneath Naruto's feet began to shake and rise up, smashing all of Naruto's clones and causing them to disappear. The real Naruto was left alone standing on the field, a flabbergasted look on his face. Sakura smirked as she saw that Sasuke and Kakashi had the same expressions on.

"What's the matter?" Sakura bragged with crossed arms. "I thought you were going to go easy on me?"

Naruto smiled and sheepishly laughed. "I guess I shouldn't underestimate my opponent, huh?"

"And that's all I needed to see," Kakashi said. "Naruto, Sakura, good work. You can stop now?"

"Huh? But nobody won!" Naruto bellowed, wanting to finish the fight. "What's the point of fighting if we're gonna have to stop?"

"Because the point of this spar isn't to fight," he replied with an impassive look. "The point was to learn something. So tell me Naruto, what have you learned? Repeat to me what you just said to Sakura."

"Um…I said that I shouldn't underestimate my opponent," Naruto replied. He thought for a moment before a smile lit up his face. "Now I get it! Wow, I guess I did learn something."

"But wait," Sakura said, "I didn't learn anything. Except that Naruto loves to brag; but I already knew that!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Don't worry, you're not done. You're going to be sparing with Sasuke next."

Sasuke and Sakura caught each other's eyes and smirked. A fight with Naruto is cool, but a fight with Sasuke would be _very_ interesting.

* * *

_Sasuke vs. Sakura_

Sasuke swiftly pulled out a kunai as Sakura did the same. Wasting no time, each Genin charged at each other and swung their kunai's forward. The two weapons clashed and Sakura sent a wave of chakra in hers, pushing Sasuke back a good distance away from her. This allowed her time to pump chakra into her fist and swing forward. Sasuke gasped, and put his hands in-front of his face, in an attempt to shield himself from Sakura's blow. Just as her punch was seconds away from making contact with Sasuke, she pulled back. Sasuke put his arms down, confused.

He tried to read the expression on her face but wasn't able to as her face was turned away. Sakura snuck a glance at Sasuke and gasped as she saw him charged at her, fist ready to deliver a blow.

"That's enough!" Kakashi shouted. Sasuke's fist stopped in mid-air and he looked at his sensei in confusion. "Nice job guys, but fights over."

"What? But we just started," Sasuke complained. "What was the point of that?"

"Like I said, the only point of this spar was to learn something," Kakashi continued and looked at Sakura. "Sakura, tell me, why did you stop that punch from hitting Sasuke?"

Sakura looked away in embarrassment. "I…don't know," she mumbled. "I just couldn't seem to be able to…_hurt_ him."

Kakashi then turned to Sasuke. "And Sasuke, why did you continue to attack Sakura in her moment of weakness?"

"Well…because she was my opponent," he replied, not seeing the point in this conversation. "No matter who she was, a fight is a fight."

"Exactly," Kakashi nodded. "Don't you guys see?"

The blank looks on their faces were enough of answer for him. The silver-haired Jounin sighed. "Sakura, your opponent in the finals is Neji. From what I've heard, you and him seem to be on good terms, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yea, I mean…he saved my life in the Forest of Death. And I don't _really_ want to hurt him."

"Yes, but as Sasuke said, a fight is a fight. And you can't let your relationship with him hold you back." Sakura nodded and sighed, knowing that her sensei was right, but hating it all the same. "And Sasuke, you've got a very skilled opponent in the finals; Gaara. In that kind of fight, you can't hold back. You've got to give it everything you've got."

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi stood up and Team 7 gathered around him. The Jounin took his time examining each of his students. "Each one of you has grown so much since we first met," he said with a smile. "And I'm proud to call you guys my students."

* * *

_"Well, let's begin with introducing ourselves," Their sensei said lazily._

_"What do you want to know?" Sakura couldn't help but ask._

_"Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future." The older man said with a shrug. "Hobbies. Things like that."_

_"Why don't you tell us stuff first?" Naruto recommended simply._

_"Me?" He asked, pointing to himself. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you that." He shrugged, not caring to explain his reasons to the twelve-year-olds._

_"Huh?" Naruto asked, but he was ignored._

_"…My dreams for the future…never really thought about it," Kakashi admitted easily. "As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies."_

_"Well, that was totally useless. All we really found out was his name," Sakura commented to her teammates, who nodded in agreement._

* * *

"No matter what happens, I want you all to give it your best," he continued. Kakashi then looked at Naruto. "Naruto, in the time that I've known you, you weren't exactly the wisest ninja out there."

"Hey!" Naruto complained, but was ignored.

"But as time has passed, you've grown into a very skilled ninja with a lot of potential." Naruto smiled and his sensei patted him on the head.

* * *

_He refused to give up and let his teammates down. Kakashi…Sakura…Sasuke…Iruka…they were all counting on him to make something of himself. Naruto thought back to how he was always gloating about how he'd be the next Hokage…but what had he done to show it…? Kakashi had told them to just run away. But that's not what ninja's do…that's not what Naruto Uzumaki does!_

_"That's right. I'm a ninja. Believe it," Naruto stated, getting up of the ground and holding himself on his feet. "I swore an oath of pain. I won't runaway!" He finished, charging at Zabuza as fast as he could._

_"Huh? Naruto, no!" Kakashi yelled as loudly as he was able to through the prison._

_"Naruto! Don't, please!" Sakura begged as the pain suddenly began to fade._

_"Hn," Zabuza grunted in amusement as the blonde got closer. "He is such a fool." Naruto kept running, singing his battle cry loud and proud. He didn't even manage to land a single hit or even pull out a weapon before he was thrown back. The boy grunted as he hit the ground hard. Sakura's eyes widened and she ran over to her fallen comrade._

_"Hey! You okay?" She asked him, resting her hand on his shoulder and forgetting about her eyes for a moment. As he rose shakily from the ground, Sakura caught a glint of metal. In his hand was his headband._

_"I got it," Naruto stated happily._

_"You did that…for a headband?" Sakura questioned in shock._

_"This…it's my right as a ninja to have it!" Naruto cried. He stood up and faced Zabuza. "Hey you…the freaky looking guy with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book; 'the ninja that will become the Hokage, ruler of all of Konohagakure…he never backs down'." The blonde said darkly, attaching his headband around his forehead once again. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!"_

* * *

Kakashi looked over to Sasuke. The Uchiha blushed as he patted him on the head as well. "Sasuke…when we first became a team, you thought to do everything yourself," Kakashi said. "But now, you rely on them and have become stronger with their help. You've grown exceptionally during the past time and it's made me very proud."

* * *

_Naruto groaned and shifted in his sleep before he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. It all came back to him. The fight, Sakura's scream, him telling Sasuke to basically get lost before falling unconscious and…Sakura could be seriously hurt now. He looked at the scene through hazy vision. From what Naruto could see, Sasuke was standing in front of him with Haku on the ground in a heap._

_"You always…get in the way, Naruto," Sasuke panted in pain. "It never fails." Naruto sat up and grinned._

_"Ha! You beat him, Sasuke!" He congratulated, but the grin fell off of his face when he saw Sasuke shaking and covered in more senbon that he thought was humanly possible. Naruto froze in shock when Sasuke turned around, a trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth and scratches all over his cheeks and forehead._

_"Heh…you should see…the look on your face," Sasuke said, pausing to take breaths. "You…You look like a total…loser." He concluded. Naruto's face didn't change and he sat up more to see Sasuke better._

_"Wait…why did you…save me?" Naruto asked slowly, trying to think of the words between his heavy breaths. "Why did you do it?"_

_"I don't know why. I just did," He stated. Sasuke remembered all the times he'd teased Naruto and about Naruto proclaiming his dream during the introduction and it hit him. "You…I hated you."_

_"Then why?" Naruto asked, getting up onto his feet. "It doesn't make any sense. Why did you…protect me?" He clenched his fist and growled as Sasuke smirked. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!"_

_"I don't know. My body just moved. There was no time to think. All I know is that if I could change what happened…or if it was Sakura instead of you…I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. You two aren't just my team mates any more…but I don't know how to describe you." He finished as he fell backwards. "Loser." Sasuke grunted as he fell. Naruto sprung forwards and caught him before he hit the floor._

_"Sasuke!" He called. Sasuke looked up at him with a dazed look and a small frown._

_"Hey…he's still out there," Sasuke told him. "My brother. I promised myself…I'd stay…alive…until…I'd killed him" He panted. "Naruto, don't let your dream…die. And…tell Sakura that…I'm sorry…she'll know what I'm sorry about…," He ended as his body went limp._

_Naruto looked down at Sasuke's dead body and something inside of him began to stir as he held the limp Uchiha tighter without realizing it. Haku, meanwhile, was getting up and going over the previous battle._

He found…,_ Haku thought. _He found a strength he didn't realize he had until that moment. Why? Because of the two people who were precious to him. To save them both, even if it meant his own life.

* * *

Finally, Kakashi averted his gaze toward Sakura. She gave him a small smile, which he returned. "Sakura, I gotta say that it's been…_interesting_ being your sensei," he said. "But it's also been a privilege. Without you, I'm not sure that there'd even be a Team 7."

Sakura let out a sheepish laugh. "You're just saying that."

"No, it's true!" Naruto jumped in. "You know how many times you've saved me and Sasuke! And no matter how bad things seem to get, you always manage to stay positive come up with a plan to get us out of that mess! We're nothing without you!"

Sakura blushed and was surprised to feel Sasuke place a hand on her shoulder. "He's right," he said with a smirk. "I mean, come on, if you weren't here, me and Naruto probably would've have killed each by now."

"See Sakura, everyone agrees with me," Kakashi said. "It's all thanks to you that Naruto and Sasuke have gotten this far. You put their needs to become stronger in-front of your own and have become a greater kunouchi all by yourself."

* * *

_Naruto was shaking, standing in front of Sakura. She herself was watching him with concern. _It's not like Naruto to get so nervous,_ Sakura thought to herself in concern. _I wonder if there's anything I can do…

_Sakura suddenly got an idea and smirked. _I'm so gonna regret this after-ward…,_ She thought to herself before stepping forward and raising her fists in the air with a war cry. This caught the attention of everyone in the room._

_"My name is Haruno Sakura and my team is gonna beat every one of you!" She called out. _

_"Yeah! Thanks Sakura-chan! I feel a lot better now!" Naruto stated, placing his hands behind his head as Sasuke could only smirk at the pinkette's outburst._

* * *

"Remember guys," Kakashi continued, "even though you'll each be fighting someone individually, you all draw strength from one another."

* * *

_"I'm okay! Even if I don't eat!" Naruto claimed as his stomach let out another contradicting moan of protest. Sakura stared down at her food sadly then held them up to the blonde's face._

_"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto said as his eyes grew teary at her kind gesture. Sakura gave him one of her angelic smiles._

_"Thanks. But…what about you?" Naruto noted._

_"Don't worry," Sakura assured him. "I don't eat as much as you do."_

_"But I-" Naruto was cut off from his words when Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and plunged the rice into the blonde's mouth roughly._

_"Why did you guys…?" The blonde started._

_"If you're hungry, then you're a setback. You'd just hold us back," Sasuke stated coldly. But Sakura knew that this was just Sasuke's way of being kind._

_Unknown by the three Genin, Kakashi was observing the whole thing from behind a tree._

_"Thanks you guys," Naruto said happily._

_"Don't thank us," Sasuke said, using Sakura's hand (that he still held onto) and picked up more rice for Naruto in her chopsticks._

_"Just eat," Sakura finished as Sasuke shoved the rice in Naruto's face again, still using her hand._

_A massive cloud of smoke appeared, changing the weather from sunny to storming in less than a second. Kakashi stood in the center of the storm, since he conjured it, with an evil look on his face. He appeared to be angry, very angry in fact._

_"You three!" He yelled heatedly._

_"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto and Sakura screamed. Sasuke just got ready to fight if he needed to._

_"You three broke the rules. Are you prepared for the punishment?" He asked them cruelly._

_"Any last words?" Kakashi questioned as he performed hand seals and the storm got worse._

_"B-B-B-But…," Naruto started. "But…But…But…You said…!" He yelled randomly. "That's why these two…"_

_"We're a three man squad," Sasuke said, aiding Naruto in his excuse of why they did what they did. Sakura, seeing that the two were awful at this, took over for them._

_"As a three man squad, we wouldn't have functioned properly as a team if Naruto was hungry. He would have been slower and it could have gotten us into a dangerous situation!" Sakura defended._

_"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto added, not being able to help himself._

_"Is that so?" Kakashi asked, getting closer to them._

_"Yeah!" The three answered confidently._

_"Then…you pass!" The sensei finished cheerfully. He beamed at them from under his mask and the storm faded away, revealing sunny skies again. Everyone's determined expressions turned into one of confusion._

_"Pass?" Sasuke echoed._

_"What do you mean we pass?" Sakura questioned. "We broke the rules."_

_"You pass…you're the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said, and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves," Kakashi informed them. "A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, yes. But…those who betray their friends are worse than scum. You've just proven yourselves worthy of the title ninja."_

* * *

"Yea! Were Team 7!" Naruto exclaimed, linking his arms through Sasuke and Sakura's. "We stick together no matter what! And there's nothing we can't do!"

Sasuke grunted. "Except when Naruto's messes up of course."

"Grrrrr! Teme!"

Sakura and Kakashi sweat-dropped. "They didn't learn a thing, did they?" Kakashi groaned.

Sakura shook her head. "Nope, not a thing."


	25. The Final Test: Bird In The Cage

**Man, this chapter was so annoying to write for some reason. Maybe because I'm so impatient to get to the fight Team 7 has with Gaara! Thanks to everyone's nice reviews, I've been more motivated to write. And I also want to thank everyone for their nice comments. You guys rock! lolz, what a corny thing to say =P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

"In this main tournament…you guys are the stars." The voice of the Chunin was blocked out by the chatter of the thousands of people surrounding them, each one anticipating a good fight. Sakura, and all the other Genin's, stood in the center of the arena. She glanced around, in search of her teammates. Naruto caught her eye and gave her an encouraging smile, which she returned. Sakura narrowed her eyes, though, when she noticed that her chicken-butt haired friend was nowhere to be found. _Where the hell is Sasuke?_ she thought. _Actually, this works out better….if he's not here then he can't fight Gaara…_

Up on the podium above the Genin's heads, sat the Hokage, who was currently beckoning one of his Jounin's over to him. Said Jounin with various scars across his face bent down until they were face-to-face. "You haven't found Sasuke yet?" Sarutobi whispered, glancing around in case anyone was listening in.

"We have a few ANBU teams looking around," the Jounin replied. "But...no luck."

"Could Orochimaru already have...," Sarutobi considered, speaking more to himself than the Jounin, "if so...then finding him will be..." The Hokage's voice trailed off as he noticed someone in a cloak similar to his walking toward him. "Well. Well," he greeted with a smile. "If it isn't Kazekage Dono. You must be tired from the journey."

The Kazekage took a seat beside the Hokage and glanced down at the Genin's below. His eyes lingered on a certain red-haired demon container. "Not at all, it's a good thing it's held here this time," Kazekage Dono said. "While you're still young, the trip may have been too much for you, Hokage-sama. Maybe it's time you decide on the fifth...?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "Please don't treat me like an old man," he said. "I intend to do this for another 5 years…Now let's begin, shall we?" The Hokage stood up and directed the crowd's attention towards him. "THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR COMING!" he shouted, making sure every person in the arena could hear him. "WE ARE PROUD TO HOST THE HIDDEN LEAF CHUNIN SELECTION EXAM!"

Sarutobi took a glance at all the Genin before continuing. "WE WILL NOT START THE MAIN TOURNAMENT MATCHES!" he continued. "BETWEEN THE 8 PARTICIPANTS WHO MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES! PLEASE STAY AND WATCH UNTIL THE END!"

"If it's eight...," the Kazekage mused. "...one seems to be missing." Sarutobi snuck a glance at him and frowned.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Sakura called out to the Chunin. "If Sasuke isn't here, what are you gonna do?"

"If he doesn't appear by the time of his match," he replied with a voice that indicates that he could care less whether Sasuke was here or not, "he will receive a default loss."

_This is strange_..., Sakura thought. _With his personality, he'd be here even if it meant dragging his own body_. Sakura snuck a glance at Gaara and flinched at the intense fury in his eyes. Gaara clenched his fist so tight that it was beginning to turn white. Sakura swore she heard an audible _snap_. The Sand ninja noticed her stare and locked eyes with her. Although Sakura cringed beneath his harsh gaze, she kept eye-contact with him. Gaara narrowed his eyes at her before turning his gaze away.

"Alright guys, this is the final test," the Chunin spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "The arena is different but the rules are the same as in the Preliminaries; there are none. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But if I determine that the fight is over...I'll step in and stop it, you got that?" The Chunin rested his hands on Sakura and Neji's shoulders. "The first match will be against Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuuga. Everyone else, go wait in the waiting room."

Sakura felt someone's gaze on her and turned around to see Gaara. He didn't seem to look away as they locked gazes. She felt her cheeks heat up suddenly found the ground to be interesting. "Sakura," a voice spoke up.

The pinkette looked up to see Neji. She tried to read the expression on his face but found that she couldn't. It look, although, that he was having mixed feelings about fighting her. "Although I do not wish to hurt you…this is a fight and I want you to give it your all." The Hyuuga stuck out his hand. Sakura stared at it for a moment before smiling and grasping his hand in hers. Neji's cheeks heated up at the contact and he pulled his hand away. Neji closed his eyes and when he opened them, his Byakugan was activated, the veins around his eyes popping out.

_From what I've learned, Neji isn't someone to be fighting in a close range. If I get too close, he'll press my points and I won't be able to use Jutsu's. So I'll have to fight from a distance._ Sakura pumped chakra into her fists and punched the ground with all her might. The ground beneath Neji's feet began to shake and he wobbled a bit. In his moment of distraction, Neji didn't notice that Sakura disappeared and reappeared right beside him. She swung a kick and landed it right into Neji's face. The Hyuuga skidded across the ground and managed to catch himself before he crashed into the wall.

In the blink of an eye, Sakura reappeared in-front of him and swung her fist down. Neji managed to catch it into the palm of his hand. Sakura gasped and sent another punch with her unoccupied hand, but Neji managed to catch that one as well. The two Genin stared each other down, waiting for someone to make the first move. Neji smirked as Sakura's eyes widened. The Hyuuga swiped his foot across Sakura's legs, causing her to lose her balance. He then swung his hand upward and made contact with Sakura's chin, sending her flying up. Neji then jumped to meet her in the air and pushed his hand into her chest. Sakura gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and her back slammed onto the ground. Neji stood a few feet away from her, watching as she got back onto her feet, light panting escaping her lips. "You've been training," Neji noted, his face impassive.

"Of course," Sakura chuckled. "There was no way I could be able to pass this final test without becoming stronger."

Neji narrowed his eyes at her. "You're wrong," he said solemnly. "Talent is decided at your birth...you could say that everything is decided when a person is born. It's the same as someone saying that they want to become Hokage."

"What are you talking about?"

"Only a handful of Shinobi are chosen as Hokage and you can't become that through hard work," Neji continued as though she hadn't spoken. "Look closer at reality! Those that become Hokage are born into that destiny. You don't become it by trying. It is decided by destiny. People must live within their own unchangeable flow..." Neji's eyes suddenly became distant, as though remembering something that he wishes he could forget. "Only one...the only destiny that every person shares...is _death._"

Sakura gazed into the Hyuuga's eyes. She could see that he has been through a lot just by gazing into them. _I wish I could do something to make him feel better_, Sakura thought. She quickly snapped herself out of her thoughts and remembered what her sensei had told her. _I can't show sympathy and emotion; no matter who the person is. That's not what a ninja does!_

"I'm sorry for _whatever_ you've been through Neji," she said, smirking when his eyes widened. "But I should tell you…I'm not good at giving up!"

Sakura placed her hands in the form of a ram and created 10 clones of herself. Each clone smirked and clenched their fists in anticipation. With a battle cry from each clone that echoed across the entire arena, they charged at the Hyuuga. Neji took a fighting stance, narrowing his eyes in search of the real Sakura. He had dodged many punches and kicks before he finally caught sight of the real on. Neji swiftly ran at the real Sakura and struck her in the chest. She groaned in pain and dropped down onto her knees. "The more you attack, the clearer it becomes," Neji said as he released his hold on the pinkette. Sakura coughed and spurted out blood. "You're the real one. I told you it was useless."

Neji was surprised when Sakura suddenly began chuckling. She lifted her face up and smirked. "And I told you that I'm not very good at giving up," she mused. Neji gasped as the Sakura in-front of him disappeared in a puff of smoke. He swiftly turned around and saw the _actually_ Sakura coming at him with a punch from the air. "I'm coming at you with everything I've got!" she shouted as she swung her, chakra induced, fist. Just as she made contact, her fist was stopped by an invisible force. Sakura gasped as Neji smirked. The Hyuuga spiraled into a circle and sent the pinkette skidding across the ground. "W-What was that?" Sakura groaned and she struggled to get up.

"You honestly thought," Neji said with a smirk, "that you had won?"

* * *

Sitting within the crowd was the kunouchi of Team 9, who smirked as she witnessed her teammate's technique. _That's Neji's defense,_ Tenten thought with a smirk. _Neji's sphere of vision with the Byakugan is nearly 360. He can basically see all around himself and with the Byakugan, he can sense all of his opponent's attacks...From there, Neji's defense system, Hakkeshou Kaiten begins! Right before the attack lands, he releases a large amount of chakra from chakra openings throughout his body. This stops the enemy's attack. He then spins his body like a top. Normally, control of the chakra openings is difficult...even a Jounin can only release from his hand or leg, one part of his body while doing a technique. But with Neji, who has mastered the Gentle Fist Style, he can release chakra from the entire body and knock away physical attacks just with that. You could say that it has surpasses Gaara's...another absolute defense! _

* * *

"Damn it," Sakura groaned as she wiped away some blood that had dripped from her busted lip. "I did not see that coming."

"It's over Sakura-san," Neji said as he, unconditionally, clenched his fist. "You are within my field of Hakke…Gentle Fist Style, Sixty-Four hands of Hakke!" Sakura gasped as she was struck multiply times. "Hakke two hands! Four hands! Eight hands! Sixteen hands! Thirty-Two hands! Sixty-Four hands!"

Sakura collapsed onto the ground and laid there, limp. Neji looked away as he felt a sense of regret. He shook himself out of those feelings. Sakura had given it her all, and he was just doing the same! "I have hit 64 points on your body, you can no longer stand," he said, hearing Sakura grunt in pain. "It's painful, isn't it? You might as well stay down on the ground." Sakura managed to get up on her knees and moaned as she looked up at the Hyuuga with blood dripping down the side of her mouth. "Having your dreams come true through hard work," he continued, "is an illusion."

Sakura struggled to get up and Neji sighed, knowing that there was no way she could win now. Suddenly, many people in the crowd gasped and Neji looked to see Sakura, who was currently standing up on shaky legs with her head held high. "How many times do I have to tell you?" she smirked. "I'm not good at giving up."

"Why don't you just quit already?" Neji asked, awed that she was still able to move after his strikes. "Continuing won't change a thing. And, truthfully, I don't wish to hurt you any longer."

Sakura pumped chakra into her legs and managed to strike Neji in the head, knocking his headband onto the ground. The pinkette readied for another punch but froze as she stared at the strange marking that rested on Neji's forehead that looked to be an X. Neji lifted up his headband from the ground, but made no move to put it on. "I suppose you want to know what this is," he said calmly, pointing to the symbol on his forehead. "It's a…Curse Seal Jutsu."

"C-Curse Seal Jutsu?" Sakura echoed, not able to avert her gaze from Neji's forehead.

"The curse of the mark represents 'a bird in a cage'," he explained as a pained look crossed his face. "It is the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny."

"One day, when I was four...I had this horrible seal carved into my forehead through the Curse Seal Jutsu," Neji said, caressing the mark on his forehead. "That day, a grand ceremony was taking place in the Leaf. A Shinobi from the Cloud Country, which had been warring with the Leaf for years, had arrived to sign an alliance treaty. But at this ceremony, which everyone attended, one clan was missing...the Hyuuga clan. Because that was the important day that the Hyuuga heir turned three."

"Who was the heir?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"Hinata-sama," Neji replied. "It was her third birthday. My father, Hyuuga Hizashi and Hinata-sama's father over there...Hyuuga Hiashi-sama were twins. But Hinata-sama's father, Hiashi-sama, was born into this world first...a member of the Main family, and my father, the second son, became a member of the Branch family. When the Hyuuga first daughter grew and became three, I was turned into 'the bird in the cage', through this curse...as a Hyuuga Branch family member."

"Why is that necessary?" Sakura voiced, trying to comprehend what Neji was telling her. "Why do you need that weird mark to distinguish the Main and Branch families?"

Neji glared down at the ground and clenched his hands into tight fists. "This mark on my forehead is not simply a decoration."

* * *

_Hizashi Hyuuga sat beside his son, Neji, eyes locked on his brother, Hiashi. Said brother, was currently striking at his daughter, Hinata, who desperately tried to block his attacks. He glanced at his only son, who had bandages wrapped around his forehead from where he had received the mark. "Listen Neji," he said, causing his son to avert his gaze from the fight. "Hinata-sama of the Main family...you will live to protect her and the Hyuuga blood."_

"_Yes, father!" Neji replied enthusiastically, unaware of the anxious look his father was sending him. _

"_Your foot-work is poor!" Hiashi shouted as he watched his daughter stumble. Hizashi gasped as he saw the killing intent in his brother's eyes. He swiftly went in-between him and Hinata, making sure no harm can come to her. Hiashi glared at his twin and Hizashi's eyes widened and he suddenly dropped down onto the ground and clenched his head in pain._

"_GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hizashi cried out in pain. Neji called out to his father and went by his side as Hizashi trembled on the floor. "GAAAAHH! MY HEAD!" _

"_Father! What's wrong?" Neji tried to shout over his father's screaming. Tears blurred his vision and began to cascade down his cheeks. _

"_Leave," Hiashi ordered, unaffected by his brother's screams of torture. "I will forgive your foolishness no longer. You mustn't forget your duty!" _

* * *

"This curse seal is the absolute fear of death given to the Branch families by the Main family," Neji said, trying to rid himself of the memories that surfaced into his mind. "With a simple secret hand seal, the Branch families mind can be easily destroyed...death just as easy of course. And this curse will disappear only after death. Sealing up the ability of the Byakugan along with it."

Sakura gasped.

"It's an effective system created to eternally protect the advanced Byakugan blood of the Hyuuga." Neji closed his eyes and waited before continuing. "And...that incident occurred...My father was killed by the Main family."

"W-What?" Sakura chocked out, not able to believe what she was hearing. _How can anyone give their own blood relative a seal so evil? It's…its in-human! No one should be suffering like that._

"One night, Hinata-sama was taken by someone," Neji continued, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. "Then, Hiashi-sama quickly took care of it, and killed him. That man...was the Cloud Country Shinobi leader. Who had just signed the alliance treaty.

It became clear that he was after the Hyuuga secrets from the beginning...but the Cloud Country, with one of their leaders killed in the failed plan, made demands of the Leaf for breaking the alliance. Of course, the Leaf and Cloud bickered back and forth...it almost came to war. But with the Leaf wanting to avoid war, they made a backdoor deal with the Cloud."

"Deal?"

"The Cloud wanted the Hyuuga Main families blood and the Byakugan...they demanded the corpse of Hiashi-sama," Neji clenched his hand into a fist once again and Sakura had the strongest urge to go over and comfort him. "The Leaf...had agreed to their wishes. War was avoided...thanks to my dad...who was killed by the Main family to replace Hyuuga Hiashi's corpse." Sakura's eyes widened and Neji chuckled at her expression. "Like I said…to escape this horrible curse…there's no method but _death_.

They were twins, their strength was virtually the same...born first... born second...destiny was decided just by that." Neji's face suddenly adopted a dark expression. "And this fight...your destiny was decided...the moment I became your opponent."

"And what might my destiny be?" Sakura asked skeptically, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Your destiny is to lose to me," Neji smirked, confidence radiant in his eyes. "There's no doubt about it."

Sakura glared as her blood began to boil. "I don't know how much it hurt that your dad was killed but...," she sneered, "thinking that destiny is all decided because of that is a huge mistake!"

Neji scoffed as he put his headband back on his forehead, concealing the curse mark. "Your hopeless…," he mumbled. "I guess I have to prove it to you then." Neji activated his Byakugan and was gone in the blink of an eye. Sakura gasped as she felt his strike her right in the chest. Blood spurted out of her opened mouth as she flew backwards and crashed into the wall. Most of the crowd gasped as they watched Sakura fall to the ground…and not get back up. Neji chuckled with a smirk. "It's over," he stated as he began walking away.

"D…Don't run away…" Neji turned to the source of the voice and grew wide-eyed. Sakura was getting back on her feet on shaky legs. Although she swayed a bit, she still managed to stand up and glare at her opponent. "T-There's no way…I'll lose…to a coward who's always whining about destiny," she choked out.

Neji glared as his Byakugan intensified. He pointed an accused finger at the pinkette. "You could never understand what it's like to be burdened with a symbol, you could never get rid of!" he bellowed. Sakura's eyes became downcast as she dropped down onto her knees. Neji scoffed. "Looks like I was right," he said. "You can't change what's already been decided."

* * *

From the sidelines, Naruto clenched his hands until they turned white. _Sakura-chan…you can't lose! _He thought._ You can't let a guy like that beat you! Please, get up! _

* * *

Neji, seeing as Sakura made no move to get up, began walking away, thinking that he had won. The examiner got ready to announce Neji the winner when he noticed someone odd about Sakura. Neji froze in his spot, eyes wide_. I-Impossible!_ He thought as he noticed chakra beginning to flow from Sakura. _Chakra is flowing out…? What's going on?_ Neji turned around and as Sakura began to stand up on both feet. Her body seemed to be awake, but her mind was still blacked out, for her eyes were blank, as though not a soul seemed to inhabit her body.

_

* * *

_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, not knowing when she had even closed them. She gasped at her surrounding, there was nothing but darkness. She couldn't see anything and nothing could see her. Sakura furiously looked around for something…anything. Where was she? One second she was fighting Neji and the next, she blacked out. Sakura suddenly heard something. It sounded like…laughing? She turned around and around and around. But, nothing was there.

"_Who's there?" she asked out loud. The laughing grew louder, but it didn't sound like laughing anymore; more like, giggling. "If you want to talk to me just come out already. I'm not a very patient girl."_

"_You're just like me in that way."_

_Sakura quickly spun around and clashed with emerald-green eyes. The pinkette gasped as her heart accelerating in her chest. She couldn't believe who stood just a few feet away from her. "H-Hana?" she managed to choke out. _

_Hana smiled, her face radiating with brilliance. "It's nice to see you again Sakura. How's your match going?"_

"_Huh?" Sakura blinked back in confusion and closed her eyes. I'm dreaming, she reasoned with herself. That's it! Hana isn't really here…I just imagined her. When I open my eyes, she'll be gone and I'll see Neji. Testing her theory, Sakura hesitantly opened her eyes and groaned when she saw that Hana was still there. Not that she wasn't happy to see her, but the pinkette had a headache from trying to figure out just what was Hana's deal. She decided to be blunt. "Listen Hana…what the fuck is going on?"_

"_Language Sakura," Hana nagged, shaking her head as a mother would when her daughter would do something she disapproved of. Hana's sighed and her face suddenly adopted a look of seriousness. "Sakura…there's something I need you to do."_

_Sakura paused, making sure she heard Hana right. Her surprised eyes turned into anger as her fist clenched. "Okay! What's with you?" she shouted, her emotions getting the better of her. "First you agree to train me and then disappear out of nowhere! And now you expect me to help me!"_

_Hana seemed unaffected by her angry and only kept up her composure. "I'm very sorry," she said with a sigh. "I…I wish, so much, that I could answer all of the questions that been running through your mind…but I can't. Not yet, anyway."_

"_But why not?" Sakura asked. "What are you hiding from me? I-Is it about…who my mother and father are?"_

_With furrowed eyebrow's, the brunette took Sakura by the hand and suddenly, the scene around them changed. Instead of darkness, there was only light. Sakura's ears picked up the sound of something and it took a moment for her to realize that it was a music box. It played the lullaby she had often heard in her dreams and sang herself. She noticed that the source of the sound was coming from the music box that lay rested on Hana's hands. "I-I've…seen that before," she whispered. _

_Hana nodded. "Yes. This music box has something in it that will help you out."_

_Sakura raised an eyebrow skeptically. "The music might be soothing, but how can a music box help me?"_

"_I don't have much time," the brunette said suddenly. Sakura was about to ask her what she meant when she noticed that Hana seemed to be…fading. She looked transparent through the pinkette's eyes. "Listen to me closely; you have to retrieve this music box."_

"_It's real?" _

"_Yea and you need it for something that will be coming…something bad." Hana was almost as thin as the air and Sakura had to strain her ears to hear her. "…find it Sakura…I believe in you…"_

"_But wait!" Sakura called out. "I haven't the slightest idea where it could be! I mean…who even has it?" Hana had completely evaporated, but her ears picked up the words, "…Kakashi…Hatake…"_

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped back to reality and she breathed out a sigh of relief when she noticed the chakra flowing through her body. _Hana must've helped me out…,_ she thought. A smirk graced her lips when she noticed the shocked expression on Neji's face. "H-How is that possible?" he mumbled. "I blocked your chakra paths…You shouldn't even be able to move."

Sakura giggled. "Guess I'm just full of surprises." The pinkette then proceeded to sticking out her tongue at the Hyuuga. "Looks like you can change destiny Neji!" she bragged. Sakura gathered as much chakra as she could into the soles of her feet. "Here I come!" Neji gasped as Sakura climbed onto the wall and began running in circles, feet remaining attached the wall. Neji threw a couple shurikens but it was in vain.

_Such incredible speed and chakra control!_ He noted as Sakura seemed to be taunting him with the continuous running. Feeling his patience grow thin, Neji charged forward and pulled out a kunai, not knowing that Sakura had mimicked his actions. The two Genin's clashed and both went crashing into the ground, leaving craters in their wake. Smoke covered the arena and everyone waited in anticipation for it to clear and reveal the winner. Once the smoke cleared, a figure appeared to be rising from one of the craters.

Neji coughed as the smoke entered his lungs. He lifted himself out of the crater and looked over to see Sakura's limp body. "I'm sorry Sakura-san," he said. "But this is reality."

Neji gasped as he saw Sakura's body tremble and was not prepared for what happened next. Sakura swiftly delivered a punch right on his chin. The Hyuuga's head snapped upward as blood spurted out of his mouth. Everyone in the audience held their breath as Neji went crashing down with a _thud_. Heavy pants passed through Sakura's lips. "I...don't know about this Hyuuga destiny stuff," she said with a solemn expression. "But if it's too much for you, then you don't have to do it anymore." Sakura dropped down onto her knees in exhaustion, but continued. "Destiny can't be changed, blah, blah. Stop whining about stupid crap like that." The pinkette suddenly let out a laugh. "Don't be a loser like me Neji...be somebody important."

The Examiner chuckled and spoke out to the crowd, "WINNER: HARUNO SAKURA!"

Everyone was silent in the audience for a while. Not surprising to Sakura, Naruto was the first to break it by shouting, "YEA! WAY TO GO SAKURA-CHAN! YOU KICKED SOME ASS!" The audience then followed his lead and clapped hands for the pinkette. Sakura sheepishly smiled and awkwardly waved to the crowd.

Neji struggled to get up but started to fall forward. He was surprised to be caught by someone; someone with pink hair. "You know," she said with a smile, helping him get on his feet. "Even a captured bird, if it's clever enough, will try to open the cage with its beak. Never giving up...its desire to freely fly in the sky." Sakura helped Neji onto the stretchers that the medical ninjas had appeared with. "This time…you have lost."

Sakura gave him an angelic smile and the Hyuuga blushed a few different shades of red. _Father...is a person's destiny a thing like a cloud flowing with an inescapable flow? Or can a person choose the flow he wishes? I still don't know the answer to this. Either way, the destination may be the same in the end. However, by choosing to live like the latter, a person can live and strive towards a goal...and in this match; I have finally understood that those who have that are truly strong. And father I have but one goal...I want to become stronger...enough to not lose to anyone...that's how I feel now..._

Sakura turned to leave but stopped when she felt a hand seize her wrist. Neji turned his head away, not able to meet the pinkette's gaze. But just before, Sakura was able to catch the ghost of a smile in his eyes. "…thank you…," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sakura let out a light giggle and looked up at the sky. "The birds are flying freely today," she voiced. "They look so happy."

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he tackled the pinkette in a hug. The blonde and pinkette both fell to the ground. Naruto smiled sheepishly while Sakura just glared. "Opps…sorry."

"Get off me!" Sakura bellowed angrily. "I just got back from a match and my body's sore!"

Naruto quickly got off the kunouchi of Team 7 and went back to join Shino and Shikamaru in the stands. Sakura dusted herself off before mimicking his actions. "Hey, isn't it Sasuke's match next?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "It's so troublesome. Is he even coming?"

Sakura glanced to the side and locked eyes with Gaara. He glared at her with much intensity and Sakura returned his glare. "Don't worry…," she mumbled, more to herself than anyone else. "He'll definitely come." _But what's taking so long? If you don't show up soon, Sasuke, you'll be disqualified!_

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the Examiner shouted from below. Sakura listened intensely to his words, in hopes that he'll say that Sasuke has arrived; or something along those lines. "The contestant for the next match hasn't arrived yet! Therefore, we will push this match back and begin the next one!"

Sakura let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness," she mumbled. Sakura's mind went from Sasuke to her meeting with Hana and she knew what she had to do at the moment. Sakura seized the collar of Naruto's shirt and began dragging him out of the stand and into a nearby hallway.

"Hey! What're you doing?" he protested, flailing his arms in the air in an attempt to break free of her hold. "I wanna see the next match!"

"Shut up!" Sakura said as she came to a halt and released her knuckle-head of a teammate. "I gotta tell you about something that happened during the match." The pinkette then went on to tell him about the meeting she had with Hana.

Naruto was quiet for a moment, taking in everything she said. "So, she wants us to find a stupid music box?" he repeated, making sure he heard right. "What's the hell's the point of that?"

"I'm not sure," she shrugged. "But I want to discuss this all together; with Sasuke too. That reminds me, his match should be starting now. Do you think he arrived yet?"

"I hope so!" the blonde replied with arms crossed. "I'm gonna be pissed if he doesn't show up for his own match." Sakura agreed with him and they both headed their way back to join the audience. "So what happened?" Naruto asked Shino, who was waiting for them.

"Shikamaru forfeited," the bug-collector replied nonchalantly. "That's just like him; no motivation at all."

Sakura looked to the arena and gasped, seeing no head of chicken-butt hair. "What is Sasuke-baka doing?" she exclaimed angrily as Naruto back away from her, not wanting to deal with her wraith. "Why isn't he here yet?"

From below the field, a leaf that lay peacefully on the ground, lifted itself into the air and began twirling in a circular motion. Soon enough, even more leaves followed that action, creating a tornado of leaves. "Hey, there's somebody in there!" Naruto bellowed. Sure enough, the leaves began to calm down and, eventually, all of the leaves were back on the ground.

"Sorry were late," Kakashi said with a sheepish smile. Sasuke smirked beside him. "Uchiha Sasuke…is finally here."

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled from up on the stands. Sasuke looked up to meet her gaze. "How late can you be? I was beginning to think you weren't showing up 'cuz you were too afraid to fight me!"

"Heh," Sasuke scoffed. "Don't get too worked up. I wouldn't miss something like this."

Sasuke averted his gaze elsewhere and Sakura frowned. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the killing intent that seemed to burn in Gaara's eyes. _Please Sasuke…be careful. I don't know why but…I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I know that something bad is going to happen for sure. The thing is…I just don't know it is._


	26. Stand By You

**Alright..I know its been FOREVER since I last updated. But I kinda lost interest in this story. Don't worry though! I got that inspiration back and I got you guys a new chapter :] Now, this chapter is pretty short, but it's what you've guys been waiting for; the past between Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Lmao ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura stared at the area below. Sasuke and Gaara took their positions and battle stances as the battle was only seconds away. Her hands tightened their grip on the railing and shook as sweat beaded down her forehead. To say she was scared would be an understatement. The thing she couldn't get over was the fact that she was scared…for Sasuke.

Her gaze never left him.

_Sasuke…damn it. Why? Why can't I…not be worried about you? Ever since we became Team 7…it seems like it's going back to, I don't know, the way it used to be._

* * *

"SSSSSSakura!" a voice called out, drawling out the name. Five-year-old Sakura's teeth grinded and she turned around from her desk to glare at the source of the voice. Sasuke simply smiled cheekily at her expression and said, "What's with the glare? I just wanted your attention."

Sakura gave him a blank stare before turning her attention back to Iruka-sensei. Not a second later, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Sakura tried her best to ignore it, but the continuous tapping began to grow a bit irritating. Finally, she slammed her hands on the desk and sharply turned around with a look intent on killing.

"WHAT'D YOU WANT?" she bellowed at a certain Uchiha.

"Sakura!" Iruka nagged with a pointed finger. "If you have something to say, you can deal with it after school with me in detention! Now sit down and stay quiet!"

"Y-Yes," she muttered under her breath before turning her attention away from a smirking Sasuke.

"Tsk, bad girl Sakura," he snickered. Sakura's hand clenched around her pencil, tight enough that it snapped in two. Sasuke just laughed in amusement and Sakura couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks as she turned her head away with a huff.

—

_Sasuke. _

_You had saved from me from those bullies and for a while, I believed it to be a dream. _

_Because, ever since then, you hadn't left me alone. _

_Why did you stick around me so much? That's a question that confused me. _

_But, what really got my mind bottling, was when I'd ask myself; why do I like it when you bothered me? _

—

"Sakura, what's been going on between you and Sasuke?" Iruka asked as he took a seat beside a sulking pinkette. Sakura rested her head on the desk, still upset at the fact that she had to stay after-school in detention.

_Although_, she wondered, _who do I have to go home too anyway?_

Iruka poked her side and she shot up and said, "Its Sasuke-baka's fault! He always starts it!"

"I understand that but the problem is, is that you continue it." Sakura grumbled while crossing her arms and turned her head towards the window. Iruka couldn't help but laugh at that, increasing Sakura's embarrassment. "Tell you what," he said, "if you promise to at least try and not fight with him, then I'll let you leave."

"Really?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, skeptical. Iruka nodded and Sakura's eyes brightened up as she smiled and jumped out of her seat. "Thanks!" She called over her shoulder before exiting the room, as well as the school. But what waited for her outside the school was not someone she wanted to see.

"What's up Saku-chan?" Sasuke chuckled as her face heated up and her eyes narrowed into a glare. She huffed and turned on her heel, away from him. Sasuke though, smirked at this and quickly matched her pace, going right beside her, much to her irritation. "So, what're we doing today?" he asked.

"Get away from me," Sakura said simply.

"Don't be mean." Sasuke stepped in-front of her, causing Sakura to come to a halt and smiled down at her. "Let's do something fun today."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Fun?"

"Yea, fun." Without warning, the Uchiha grabbed hold of Sakura's hand and began running down a path, Sakura literally dragging behind him. She protested but he only laughed. "It's alright! We're only going to my house!" Sakura blinked in surprise as Sasuke slowed down. She looked over his shoulder to see a rather large house coming into view.

"T-That's your house?" she choked out, still gaping at it. Compared to her small apartment, his house was huge and Sakura couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to live in something like that.

"Hey! Itachi-nii-san!" Sasuke suddenly called out. A boy, who she didn't notice was standing in-front of the house, turned and smiled as he caught sight of them. He waved them over, gesturing for them to walk over to him. Sakura backed away a few steps, but was once again dragged over due to the fact that Sasuke still had a hold of her hand. Once they were close enough, she was able to get a good look at the boy.

Her eyes widened slightly, and for a split second, she thought she was looking at a future version of Sasuke. They looked a lot alike. The only difference would be his height, longer hair as well as the lines that went down his cheeks. Other than that, they could be twins.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, staring down at Sakura with a gentle smile. His smile faded as Sakura quickly hid behind Sasuke's back, hiding her face in his back. "I see someone's shy." He laughed, thinking that it was cute.

Sakura blushed and exchanged looks with Sasuke, who gave her an encouraging smile. After a moment of hesitation, Sakura squeezed his hand and, not letting go, got out of her hiding spot and looked up at the boy.

"M-My name is…Sakura…," she mumbled.

"Hello Sakura, my name is Itachi Uchiha," Itachi greeted with a slight bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You've probably already guessed but just to clear the air, I'm Sasuke's older brother."

She nodded. "You guys…um…look a lot alike."

"Everyone says that," he laughed and Sakura gave him a small smile. Itachi pointed to it and said, "Hey look, I got her to smile. It's cute; you should do it more often."

"That's what I always tell her!" Sasuke agreed enthusiastically. Sakura's face turned a few different shades of red and she, once again, went to hide behind Sasuke's back. Itachi laughed at this and began making his way towards the door that led to the inside of his house.

"I'll be inside if you guys need me," he called out over his shoulder before disappearing from sight. Sakura felt the warmth leave her hand and realized that Sasuke had let go of her hand. For a moment, she wanted to grab it, to feel that nice warmth again. But shook herself of those thoughts and listened as Sasuke spoke.

"Wanna play a game?" he asked with a grin.

"What…kind of game?" Sakura replied skeptically, not entirely sure she wanted to play with someone who got her into detention. Sasuke's grin spread across his entire face as he suddenly shot out his hand and roughly hit Sakura in the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!"

The pinkette glared as he ran away from her at full speed.

"Imma get you!" Sakura yelled as she began chasing after him. Sasuke laughed as she reached out her arms, just barely touching him. He stuck his tongue out at her and her blood boiled as she attempted to pick up her pace.

They went on like this for the next hour until both of them finally collapsed onto the ground beside each other, panting. "I win!" Sasuke declared as he sat upright.

"No way!" Sakura protested as she shot up. "I caught you like, three times! You only caught me twice!"

"Yea but this is my house," he gloated with a sly smirk. "My house, my win. Next time, we can play at your house and then you can win."

Sakura blinked for a moment, taken aback. "WHAT?"

Sasuke laughed and put a hand to her mouth, silencing her. "Relax, I was just kidding. Alright you won, fair and square." Sakura nodded in approval and grinned in satisfaction. "Don't get too happy though, I'm kicking your butt next time!"

"Yea good luck with that," Sakura laughed as she put her hand against Sasuke's face and pushed, sending him back down onto his back. He glared and shot himself forward, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her down on her back.

"Got ya," he chuckled. The two laughed as they helped each other stand on their feet and at that moment, a voice called out.

"Sasuke!" it said. "Dinner's ready!"

"Alright, I'm starving!" Sasuke declared as he began running towards his house. He noticed that Sakura didn't follow him and turned around to see her standing at the same spot she was before, looking unsure. He smiled and called out to her, "Sakura! It's alright! Come inside and have dinner with us!"

Sakura was surprised at the offer and bit down on her lip, unsure of whether to go or not. The look on Sasuke's face though, caused her to accept his offer and she slowly made her way into his house while he ran full speed into the kitchen.

"Mom," Sasuke said as he caught sight of her setting the table. "Is it okay if my friend eats with us?"

"Sure," Mikoto replied. "Which friend?" They turned around and saw Sakura standing by the doorway, nervously waiting for someone to introduce her. Sasuke saw this and spoke.

"This is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is my mom." Mikoto walked over to the pinkette and smiled sweetly. Sakura couldn't help but feel less nervous just by looking at her bright smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura," she said. "My name's Mikoto. I'd be honored if you had dinner with us."

"T-Thank you," Sakura replied with a small smile.

"Is dad eating with us?" Sasuke asked his mom hopefully. Her face fell as she frowned and Sasuke's face fell as well, already knowing the answer. "He has to work again?"

"I'm afraid so." The glum look on Sasuke's face clenched at Sakura's heart and she roughly smacked him upside the head. Mikoto was taken aback by this sudden action as the pinkette just smirked, even as Sasuke glared daggers at her.

"What'd you do that for?" he snapped.

"You were sad," she explained. "The Sasuke I know doesn't get sad over small things." She smiled an angelic smile and the Uchiha blushed a deep shade of red. Mikoto laughed as the two kids took their seats.

—

_It went on like that for a while; me coming to your house after-school and us eating dinner together with your family. _

_On occasion, Itachi would ask me why I didn't eat with my family and I'd make up some excuse about how my parents were out on missions most of the time and how we didn't see each other often. _

_Your parents would look at me strange whenever I said that, and for a while, it didn't bother me. _

—

"Come on Saku-chan!" Seven-year-old Sasuke laughed as he continued to make his way through the garden at a fast pace.

"Sasuke!" Sakura complained, trying her best to catch up to him. "Wait! What're we even running for?" Finally coming to a stop by the door to his house, Sasuke waited for Sakura to catch her breath before speaking.

"I told you, I found some cool kunai's in my parent's room that I wanna try out." A mischievous look crossed his face and the pinkette only rolled her eyes.

"You're gonna steal from your parents?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not steal," he pointed out smugly. "I'm just gonna borrow them and once we're done trying them out, we'll return them."

"Well, you can do this without me cause I'm outta here." Sakura turned on her heel to leave but Sasuke cut in-front of her.

"Please Sakura," he said with pleading eyes. "You know I can't do this without you."

Sakura sighed and didn't speak and for a moment, Sasuke thought she was going to decline once again until she said, "Alright, I'll help you, but if we get caught, you're taking the blame. I don't want Mikoto hating me."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked as they made their way inside the house and through the long hall. "My mom _loves_ you! She says you're like the daughter she never had."

"Well…she's like the mother I-" Sakura quickly shut her mouth, realizing what she was about to say. Luckily, Sasuke hadn't noticed and was only concentrated on making sure they didn't get caught sneaking into his parent's room. He paused at the doorway leading into the room and looked both ways, making sure no one was wondering the halls.

Seeing no one in sight, Sasuke slowly opened the door and they swiftly made their way inside, closing the door lightly. "So where are these kunai's?" Sakura asked as Sasuke began looking through the drawers. His face brightened up as he picked up a box.

"Got'em!" he declared proudly. At that moment, the doorknob began to turn and Sakura panicked. Sasuke quickly put the box back, closed the drawer and seized Sakura's hand, dragging her under the bed. They were out of sight just as the door opened. Sasuke had his hand over Sakura's mouth while Sakura did the same for Sasuke's mouth.

"Mikoto, I've made up my mind," a voice said. They recognized it as Sasuke's father, Fugaku, voice.

"Your decision is unreasonable!" Mikoto replied rather sharply. "She's just a child."

"A child with a dangerous family history!" he snapped back. "And that kind of history cannot be mixed into our clan. I'm sorry Mikoto, but I forbid Sasuke from ever playing with that girl again."

"Sakura," Mikoto said angrily. "Her name is Sakura, and she's just a kid. She doesn't even know, so I really don't see why we must separate them. They're best friends; it would break Sasuke's heart if you told him he can't play with her ever again."

It was silent for a while and Sakura could feel her heart beating in her ears as Sasuke's hand trembled a bit. They heard Fugaku let out a long and tired sigh before he spoke. "Fine, I will not separate them, but if something happens to ruin the Uchiha clan reputation because of _her_, than he is forbidden from even speaking to her."

"I understand," Mikoto said seriously. The kids heard footsteps and then the door shut and breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way out from under the bed.

"What was your dad talking about?" Sakura asked, extremely confused by the conversation they just heard. "Am I bad?"

"No," Sasuke replied quickly. "Of course not! You're the best person I know! I…I don't know why my dad would say something like that." He locked eyes with her and said, "But don't worry, even if he told me I couldn't see you anymore, I don't care, I'd still see you because, well, because we're best friends!"

Sakura felt tears prickled in her eyes and Sasuke was taken aback when she suddenly buried her face into his chest. "S-Sasuke-kun…thank you," she whispered.

He didn't know what she was thanking him for, but just let her silently cry into his chest.

—

_Not even a month after, you started to change. Not in a bad way but…you just acted a bit differently around me. _

_You were more attentive to my feelings and always seemed to know when I was about to cry. If I was in the slightest of trouble, you would rush in at that very moment and help me. _

_I didn't know why you were acting so…protective of me, but I figured that it was because we were best friends. _

_I couldn't have been more wrong. _

—

"I…I really like you, Sakura-chan!" Sasuke confessed as he turned bright red. Sakura stood in front of him frozen and looked at him with her mouth agape. **(A/N: In chapter 8, I wrote that they were six during this flashback, but they were actually seven.)**

"U-Umm…S-Sasuke-kun…I…," She stuttered, trying to find the words.

"Just say it. You hate me now," He muttered in sadness. Sakura quickly hugged him and smiled as she pulled away.

"I don't hate you. But, maybe we could pretend this never happened for now…Sorry but…I'm just not sure how I feel…," Sakura trailed off, looking to the sky where the snow fell from. It was currently winter time in Konoha and the ground beneath their feet was covered in a blanket of white.

"I get it," Sasuke mumbled, disappoint lacing his tone. He then shook his head and grinned. "Just remember…I'll always be here for you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled. "Come on, hot chocolates on me!"

—

_A year had passed since you confessed to me and we both acted as though it didn't affect either of us. I didn't know what you were feeling, but in that year, as you and I turned eight, I realized that I was in fact, in love with you._

_Deep down, I always knew I was…I was…just afraid. I didn't want to ruin the amazing friendship we had, I wouldn't risk anything for that. _

_The day I finally decided to confess my feelings to you, was the day my life, as well as yours, took a turn for the worst. _

—

It was a hot summer day and an eight-year-old Sakura ran as fast as she could, her long, waist-length pink-hair trailing behind her. She was on her way to her best friend's house and a smile never left her face.

"I'm gonna tell him…," She said out loud to herself, her spirits rising with the wind. "Today…I'm finally gonna tell him how I feel…" The house came into view and her eyes brightened up.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed as she finally reached her friend's house. But what she saw was not what she expected. The Uchiha residents was blocked from view by a crowd of people and ANBU Black Ops were surrounding the area.

"Sasuke-kun!" the girl tried to call out to her friend. But her voice was over powered by the muttering of the people around her.

"Can you believe it?" she suddenly heard one person say.

"I know," another said. "They're all gone. He killed his entire clan."

"No…there was one survivor remember," the first one said.

"Oh, yeah. That kid…Sasuke was it?" the second one said. Sakura gasped out loud and allowed her eyes to widen.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened to him and his family?" she asked the two people. They stared at her from the corner of their eye with disgust shining in them and then turned around and away from the girl.

They then continued to talk as though they didn't even know she was there.

—

_The Uchiha Clan Massacre. _

_That day, our friendship ended completely. Because after that day, you were not the Sasuke I knew…you were someone completely different. You were…colder_

_I tried to rekindle our lost friendship a few times, but all you did was push me away, just as I tried to push you away from the very beginning. But unlike you, I gave up. _

_When I realized that there was no chance of you ever returning my feelings, I cut my hair as well._

—

Tears trickled down Sakura's cheeks as she held the kunai in her hand. Everyone knew that Sasuke liked girls with long hair, which was the very reason she kept it long.

But now…there was no point.

He would never feel the same way as she did. Sakura put the blade just by her shoulder and shut her eyes tight as she let it slit her hair.

—

_We weren't friends anymore, but we did become something; rivals._

—

Ten-year-old Sasuke smirked as the kunai he had shot had hit a few spaces above the bull's-eye. Sakura glared from beside him and concentrated before throwing her kunai. It hit closer to the bull's-eye than Sasuke's and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke glared and shot another kunai, ignoring Iruka's calls, telling them that they can only try once. The mark was so close to the bulls-eye, but it didn't hit it.

"Better luck next time Uchiha," Sakura stated smugly as she threw her kunai, directly hitting the bulls-eyes. The class cheered for her and Sasuke turned to her.

"That was just luck so don't get too cocky," he said, turning his head away as though the sight of her repulsed him.

"You're just mad that you lost!" she replied angrily. "Sasuke-baka!"

He glared and locked eyes with her. "Shut it loser!"

"Make me cockatoo!"

Iruka wasn't sure who charged first, but suddenly, both of his students were on the ground trying to pin one other down. A vein throbbed on his head as he took a big gulp of air before bellowing, "ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH! SASUKE, SAKURA, BOTH OF YOU INSIDE THE CLASSROOM NOW!"

—

_I doubt we could ever go back to the way we used to be. But ever since we became Team 7, we've grown…I guess, even closer than we were when we were kids._

—

_Sasuke…_, Sakura thought _…please be careful_ _and good luck._

"Alright you too, this is the final test," the Chunin spoke up as he placed a hand on Sasuke and Gaara's shoulder. "As I said before, you fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But if I determine that the fight is over...I'll step in and stop it, you got that?"

Gaara nodded. "I understand."

"Same here," Sasuke followed.

"Alright," the Chunin nodded before turning the audience. "The next match will be between Gaara Sabaku and Sasuke Uchiha!" The crowd erupted into cheers as Sakura clenched the railing even tighter. "Let the match begin!"

* * *

**lol i hope this chapter was too your liking. Now you guys can get a glimpse of Sasuke and Sakura's old relationship :)**


	27. IMPORTANT

**Hey...so...yea.**

**IM SO SORRY! I know I haven't been doing anything for this story and I'm not gonna bore you guys with details on why *cough*familyissuescollegeandperson althings *cough***

**Lol anyway, I really wanna get back to this story though but as I was re-reading it I saw ALOT of mistakes and things that needed to either be clarified or just fixed in general because the writing was so bad. I also saw that the plot wasn't very clear, or even good for that matter (to me at least) and its because this was my first fanfic that I started YEARS ago. My writing has improved greatly so imma fix this story up :D**

**I'm not gonna delete it, NO WAY, but I am gonna start a new story that is just a new re-written version of this story and I will change of few things for the plot; don't worry the story will still be the same just better lol.**

**Thank you all who stuck to this story and again; SORRY. Once I re-write a few of the chapters and get the plot back on track imma upload the new story :) I'll either change the name or just call it Sakura Hebi No Me Vrs.2.**

**THATS ALL YOLKS!**

**LUV YOU ALL 3**


End file.
